Âmes soeurs
by Clara370
Summary: "As-tu déjà entendu parler d'imprégnation ? C'est plus fort qu'un coup de foudre… Ça ressemble à la gravité. C'est l'union parfaite. Lorsque tu vois ton âme sœur, c'est comme si tu ne dépendais plus de l'attraction terrestre, mais de celle qu'elle exerce sur toi." Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge. "Âmes sœurs ? Toi et moi ?" Il acquiesça. Je devais être maudite.
1. Prologue

**Âmes sœurs**

Hello !

Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fiction. Je me suis lancée, cette fois, dans un nouvel univers, celui de la bien connue saga « Twilight ».

Je suis partie d'une idée toute simple :

« Et si un loup-garou s'imprégnait de Bella… mais que ce n'était pas Jacob ? »

Lorsque, voilà plusieurs semaines, j'ai tapé les premiers mots de cette histoire, que vous pouvez lire ci-dessous, je pensais qu'elle finirait comme beaucoup d'autres : dans un recoin inconnu de mon disque dur, oubliée et jamais terminée. Contre toute attente, j'ai été emballée par une héroïne que je n'aimais pas particulièrement – et que j'ai d'ailleurs, sûrement, remaniée un peu à ma sauce – et ses histoires d'amour toujours compliquées.

J'espère que ça vous plaira également, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, tant qu'il est constructif, ça me va ! L'histoire est déjà terminée, mais je me ferai un plaisir de modifier les incohérences relevées. Je pense poster un chapitre par semaine.

Bonne lecture, C.

.

**Disclaimer** : A l'exception de l'histoire et de quelques personnages que vous reconnaîtrez, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, l'auteur de la saga Twilight. Je ne gagne rien, si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'échanger avec d'autres fans.

.

**Prologue**

Il se penchait pour un dernier baiser lorsqu'il se figea. Les yeux ronds, je le vis redresser la tête, puis se raidir. Enfin, il se tourna vers le pare-brise. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ses traits furieux, ses mains tremblantes, et le sang quitta mon visage.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sans répondre, il tourna la clé et le moteur rugit.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

J'avais presque crié. Il se tourna vers moi, les narines frémissantes.

— Un vampire.

Mon cœur s'accéléra.

— Mais…

Il tenta de démarrer. Brusquée, la voiture cala. Il retenta sa chance et, quelques secondes plus tard, nous reculions en direction de la route.

— Et Charlie ? Où est Charlie ?

Il appuya sur la pédale de frein. Je fus projetée en avant ; ma ceinture me retint. Son odorat affûté s'activa.

— Je… Je crois qu'il est à l'intérieur.

Cette fois, mon cœur s'arrêta.

— Je… On ne peut… Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

Sans bien savoir ce que je faisais, je défis ma ceinture et attrapai la poignée de ma portière. Il m'arrêta d'un geste.

— Non !

Devant mon air suppliant, il inspira profondément et dit :

— Je vais entrer. Toi, tu restes ici. Et tu appelles la meute.

Il me montra son téléphone portable, posé sur le plateau de bord. Je hochai la tête. Il était déjà sorti. J'attrapai l'engin et tentai – en vain, mes doigts tapaient à côté – d'écrire le premier numéro qui me venait à l'esprit. Enfin, je pus appuyer sur la touche d'appel. Soupirant de soulagement, je plaquai l'appareil sur une oreille et relevai la tête. Pour le découvrir figé à mi-chemin de la maison.

Charlie se tenait sur le seuil, bientôt violet de rage. Derrière lui, il y avait Edward.

— Allo ? fit la voix douce d'Emilie à l'autre bout du fil.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

.

CcC

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ce prologue vous aura plus. Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs, promis.

Que vous ayez aimé ou pas, une review me fera toujours plaisir.

La question de la semaine : avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances d'été ?

Merci à tous d'être arrivés jusque-là.

Bonne soirée, C.


	2. Chapitre 1

Hello !

Merci pour vos reviews, qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Merci d'avoir ajouté ma fic à votre liste de story favorites, ou de l'avoir mise en alerte, ou de m'avoir ajouté à votre liste d'auteurs favoris ou d'auteurs suivis. Voici le premier chapitre, plus long que le prologue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Twilight est bien entendu la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.

.

_**Review de Nina**_ : Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! J'essaie toujours de faire une première phrase la plus accrocheuse possible, parce que je pense que ça aide vraiment à entrer dans l'histoire.

Tu verras – ou déduiras – de qui je parle dans les prochains chapitres. Mais non, ce n'est pas Edward, là.

Je trouve aussi que le pauvre Charlie doit souffrir : il tente de soutenir et de protéger sa fille alors qu'elle ne peut rien lui dire sur ce qu'elle vit…

Dans l'univers de Twilight, c'est peut-être ce qui me fascine le plus : l'imprégnation. Je suis contente d'avoir pu approfondir ma version de ce lien mystérieux dans cette fic.

Chez nous, l'été a été assez pluvieux, mais je suis partie presque la moitié des vacances, donc ça va – même si, du coup, j'ai repris plus crevée qu'au début des vacances.

J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture !

.

**Chapitre 1**

Je ne comprenais pas comment la situation avait pu basculer à ce point.

J'étais à-demi dissimulée derrière Jacob, terrorisée à l'idée d'une attaque prochaine de Victoria, impressionnée par les quatre montagnes de muscles qui nous faisaient face et qui nous toisaient avec fureur et incompréhension.

Sam, le chef, le plus âgé, sans doute possible, lança :

— Qu'as-tu fait, Jacob ?

Puis un de ses seconds, qui m'était inconnu, le bouscula pour se placer devant nous. Il vrilla Jacob d'un regard de chien – ou de loup – enragé, puis tourna la tête. Son expression s'adoucit, soudain. Ses yeux furent illuminés par une flamme de fervente admiration et il leva les mains dans ma direction. Je me tournai vers Jacob sans comprendre, et en profitai pour me cacher un peu mieux derrière lui. Son visage exprimait un mélange surprenant de soulagement et d'effarement. Comme il fixait l'autre sans daigner m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait, j'adressai en dernier recours un appel à l'aide silencieux aux trois autres loups-garous. Sam hocha la tête. Embry et le second inconnu échangeaient un regard incrédule.

Enfin, l'Alpha demanda à Jacob de me conduire chez Emily. Lui se chargeait de « Paul ».

.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je me retrouvais assise sur le canapé bleu ciel du salon d'Emily et Sam. J'eus à peine le temps de remarquer les cicatrices monstrueuses qui défiguraient le visage de la magnifique Emily, puis Sam l'entraîna dans leur chambre. Je devinai qu'il lui expliquait la situation en quelques mots. Leur complicité sautait aux yeux, et je sentis la plaie béante de mon cœur s'élargir encore. Je croisai les bras et regardai Jacob. Assis à côté de moi, il fixait Paul, qui lui-même me détaillait avec une passion inquiétante. Paul était le seul à nous avoir suivi dans le salon, Jacob et moi. Embry et Jared avaient préféré « aller se promener ».

Le silence s'installa. S'étira. Il n'était brisé que par le _tic, tac_ régulier de l'horloge pendue au mur.

Lorsque j'eus observé la longue aiguille faire six fois le tour du cadran, je n'y tins plus.

— Bon… tu m'expliques, Jake ?

Il se détourna à contre-cœur de Paul et répondit en observant mon jean.

— As-tu déjà entendu parler d'_imprégnation_ ?

Je secouai la tête. Vu qu'il ne me regardait pas, il ne le remarqua pas. Paul répondit à sa place. Etonnamment, sa voix résonna claire et ferme, dénuée de toute ferveur.

— C'est une spécialité de notre race, les loups-garous. Ça ressemble à un coup de foudre. Non, c'est plus fort qu'un coup de foudre. On pourrait plutôt comparer ce phénomène à… la gravité. Lorsque tu vois ton âme sœur, c'est comme si, tout à coup, tu ne dépendais plus de l'attraction terrestre, mais de celle qu'elle exerce sur toi.

— Âme sœur ?

Paul acquiesça, clairement embarrassé. Je devinai que son teint cuivré devait dissimuler la rougeur de son visage.

— Pour une raison inconnue, certains loups-garous s'imprègnent d'une personne qu'ils croisent. C'est la… la relation parfaite pour eux… et pour leur partenaire.

Il tenta un sourire et je me demandai où était passé le Paul furibond qui m'avait accueillie à l'orée de la forêt. Il ne restait dans son regard que douceur et amour. Il me regardait comme une mère découvre son nouveau-né, comme un peintre détaille sa dernière œuvre d'art.

Alors, je réalisai. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge.

Je tentai de le réguler avant de lâcher sur un ton haché :

— Âmes sœurs… nous deux ? Toi et moi ?

Une nouvelle fois, il hocha la tête en esquissant un sourire hésitant. Je me tournai vers Jacob. Il avait redressé la tête, à présent, et nos regards se croisèrent. Enfin, pour toute réponse à mon interrogation silencieuse, il opina.

Je serrai les poings pour les empêcher de trembler et, me levant, bredouillai :

— Toilettes.

Jacob et Paul me montrèrent le chemin avec le même empressement et je vacillai jusqu'à la salle de bain. Fébrile, je verrouillai le battant avant de me laisser tomber sur la cuvette. Je posai ma tête sur mes genoux et inspirai profondément pour calmer ma nausée. Lorsque toute envie de vomir eut disparu, je me dressai face au lavabo et sursautai en me découvrant dans le miroir. Livide, les yeux écarquillés et les cheveux ébouriffés, je faisais peur à voir. Je passai une main tremblante dans mon épaisse chevelure brune. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela changeait de d'habitude ? Cela faisait des mois que j'avais l'air d'un zombie. Je n'aurais pas dû penser que les ennuis me lâcheraient un jour, que j'avais droit à des moments de sérénité.

Je devais être maudite.

Soudain, je fus ramenée en arrière, à l'instant où je me réveillais, sans _lui_ à mes côtés. Tout s'était effondré lorsqu'il était parti.

Mes jambes lâchèrent et je m'installai à même le sol, la poitrine plus douloureuse que jamais. La plaie, pansée par la joie de vivre contagieuse de Jacob, mais jamais cicatrisée, s'était remise à saigner. J'avais l'impression que mon sang quittait mes veines à gros bouillon, que mes os devenaient aussi fragiles que du verre, que ma peau prenait la consistance du sable. Je m'allongeai sur les catelles fraîches. Avec un peu de chance, mon corps s'effriterait au contact du sol dur et, lorsque Sam défoncerait la porte de sa salle de bain, il ne trouverait qu'un petit tas de cendres et de poussière.

Je fermai les yeux. Contre toute attente, je me sentis sombrer dans une douce torpeur.

— Bella ? Tout va bien ?

La voix d'Emily. Je répondis sur un ton pâteux.

— Oui, oui, j'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes.

— Appelle si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Je l'entendis s'éloigner sans attendre de réponse. Cette fille avait été belle. Elle semblait gentille, tranquille, et pas trop bête. Sam avait de la chance de sortir avec une telle femme.

Sam.

S'était-il imprégné, lui aussi ?

Les mises en garde de Jacob, ses mains tremblantes, me revinrent en tête. « Si ma colère devenait trop violente… je risquerais de te blesser. »

Était-il l'auteur des immondes cicatrices qui la défiguraient ?

Je m'imaginai face à Paul, le Paul furieux que j'avais rencontré. Je le vis secoué de tremblements de fureur, je l'imaginai se transformer en un loup aussi grand qu'un cheval… il pourrait m'ouvrir l'estomac d'un coup de patte ou me décapiter d'un coup de dents.

Je me levai d'un bond. J'ouvris la porte et me dirigeai vers le salon. Ils étaient tous là, occupant chaque surface plane disponible. Jacob, Sam, Emily, Jared, Embry… et Paul. Ils gardaient le silence, comme s'ils avaient interrompu leur conversation en m'entendant arriver. Emily, assise sur les genoux de Sam, m'adressa un sourire réconfortant. Paul me regardait toujours avec cette expression émerveillée qui me répugnait.

— Jacob nous a expliqué la raison de votre venue, Bella. Nous poursuivrons la chasse de la vampire. Nous nous demandions si tu souhaitais rester à la Push pendant ce temps. Cela éviterait qu'elle prenne la fuite, cependant, comme tu l'as remarqué, côtoyer des loups-garous n'est pas sans risque et si tu préfères te rendre ailleurs… ?

Je me souvins soudain que c'était ainsi que tout avait commencé. J'avais parlé de Victoria à Jacob… Jacob avait voulu en discuter avec sa meute… et nous étions tombés sur Paul.

Victoria, la mort, la peur, l'imprégnation, Paul… C'était trop pour ma personne.

Comme dans un rêve, je m'entendis remercier le groupe et annoncer que je rentrais chez moi. Loin de Paul, loin de toute cette agitation. De toute cette folie.

Jacob proposa de me raccompagner ; Paul aussi. Je refusai toute escorte. J'avais besoin de m'isoler.

Je rentrai l'esprit engourdi et les membres lourds. Il pleuvait. Je freinai en catastrophe en repérant, avec un temps de retard, le feu rouge de Forks. Heureusement, la ville paraissait déserte et je parvins sans encombre chez moi. Je parquai ma camionnette à la va-vite et courus aux toilettes pour vider mon estomac. La gorge irritée, un goût âcre dans la bouche, je m'affalai sur mon lit. Le sommeil m'emporta aussitôt. Il fut agité.

Des loups hauts comme des chevaux, babines retroussées, crocs étincelants, côtoyaient des Edward répétant inlassablement la même chose. « Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon, Bella. Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon, Bella. Tu ne… ». Et puis, Edward se transformait en Emily. Emily comme elle l'était sûrement avant de croiser la route des loups-garous. Emily avec un visage lisse, splendide, un sourire entier, des prunelles pétillantes. Alors, un loup noir bondissait, sautant sur la belle Emily. L'action était rapide, trop pour qu'on puisse la détailler. Ne restait qu'Emily, inconsciente, couverte de sang. Défigurée. Puis Emily disparaissait, laissant place… à moi-même. Je pleurais, je saignais. Et Paul se tenait devant moi, le Paul furieux de la forêt. Il me secouait et ses paroles se transformaient en grognements, et ses dents en crocs, et ses mains en pattes poilues, griffues. Puis il me lâchait, il me contemplait avec le regard éperdu d'amour qu'il me lançait dans ce salon. « As-tu déjà entendu parler d'imprégnation ? » demandait-il. Et je ne répondais pas, alors il répétait, encore et encore et encore. Et la phrase devenait vivante, elle se répétait mille fois, sur tous les tons, de tous les coins. L'imprégnation… l'imprégnation… l'imprégnation…

Ouvrant les yeux, je me redressai vivement. Je sentais mon sang battre à mes tempes couvertes de sueur. Un coup d'œil autour de moi me permit de comprendre où j'étais. Chez moi, à Forks, dans ma chambre. S'il faisait si sombre, c'est que la nuit était tombée.

— Bella ?

Je sursautai, puis reconnus la voix. Charlie. C'était la voix de Charlie. Je me levai en portant une main à ma poitrine. Depuis la première marche de l'escalier, je criai :

— Oui ?

Charlie apparut en bas des marches. Son regard s'assombrit sitôt qu'il me vit.

— Un problème, Bella ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Je chassai ses craintes d'un geste de la main et lui offrit mon plus beau sourire.

— Rien de bien grave. J'ai fait une petite sieste en rentrant de la Push.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

— Je suis désolée, je lance tout de suite le souper.

Comme pour le prouver, je dévalai les marches et filai dans la cuisine. Il me suivit. Il m'observa en silence tandis que j'allumais le four, puis sortais une pizza du congélateur et une plaque de l'armoire prévue à cet effet. Tandis que la pizza chauffait, je mis la table. Je nous servis ensuite avec efficacité et, m'installant en face de Charlie, je mordis dans une part sans attendre.

Elle était excellente, et mon estomac se réveilla soudain, gargouillant si fort que mon père devait l'avoir entendu. Celui-ci ne mangeait pas. Il m'observait.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? Elle n'est pas bonne ?

Il secoua la tête et avala une bouchée de sa propre part.

La pizza était finie depuis belle lurette, et la vaisselle pas loin de suivre le même chemin, lorsqu'il se décida enfin à insister.

— Tout va bien, Bella ?

J'acquiesçai une fois de plus.

— Tu es sûre ? C'est Jacob ? Ça s'est mal passé, à la Push ?

« Mal passé ? C'est un euphémisme, Charlie. »

— Non, non ! affirmai-je pourtant. Nous avons discuté et nous nous sommes réconciliés.

Un bref sourire éclaira son visage.

— Alors qu'y a-t-il, Bella ? C'est Sam, c'est ça ? Avec sa secte ?

« Tu touches presque au but, Charlie. Quelle perspicacité, ce soir… »

— Encore moins. J'ai rencontré Emily et Sam, aujourd'hui. Ils sont très gentils.

Devant ma véhémence, il leva les mains.

— D'accord, d'accord.

Il se détourna. J'essuyai mes mains sur le linge posé sur le plan de travail et me dirigeai vers la cage d'escaliers. Ces grommellements m'arrêtèrent nets.

— Pauvre fille…

— Qui donc ?

Il redressa la tête, étonné. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il parlait à voix haute.

— Cette Emily… Elle est arrivée à peine plus tôt que toi… la pauvre, en pleine saison de fraie des saumons. Attaquée par un ours.

— C'est terrible.

Il acquiesça. Je m'éclipsai. La nausée était revenue.

Un ours…

« Oh ! non, Charlie, ce n'est pas un ours le responsable… »

.

Je passai la journée suivante couchée sur mon lit, affaires de cours et livres négligemment étalés autour de moi. Personne n'appela ni ne vint sonner à ma porte. Je supposai qu'un des loups, peut-être Sam, ou Jacob, avait donné des ordres. Mais je m'efforçais de chasser ces idées de mon esprit chamboulé car penser à la meute me ramenait à Paul, à ses regards tantôt enragés, tantôt éperdus. Puis, de Paul, je pensais à Jacob, je me demandai ce qu'il en pensait. J'étais alors tentée de l'appeler pour lui demander son avis, jusqu'au moment où je me demandais si cela lui était arrivé également. Alors, j'attrapais le premier bouquin que je voyais et tentais vainement de me concentrer sur ce qui y était écrit.

Or, lorsque je ne pensais pas aux indiens de la Push, mon autre famille d'adoption revenait hanter mes pensées. Il me semblait revoir Emmett et Jasper, Carlisle et Esmé, et Rosalie. Je réalisais, une fois de plus, que je ne parlerais plus jamais avec Alice. Je comprenais, une fois de trop, que je ne _le_ reverrais plus jamais. Alors, mon cœur enflait dans ma poitrine douloureuse, j'avais l'impression d'imploser de l'intérieur et je m'effondrais sur mon lit, en larmes. Edward tourbillonnait dans mon esprit, sans que je sache exactement si je rêvais ou si j'hallucinais.

À la fin de la journée, j'avais les yeux irrités, la poitrine béante, et des plaques rouges ornaient ma peau blême. Charlie ne fit aucun commentaire, cette fois, mais il n'en pensa pas moins. Je me couchai tôt après avoir avalé un somnifère. J'escomptais à un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain matin débutaient les vacances de Pâques.

.

CcC

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dans tous les cas, une review fait toujours plaisir.

La question de la semaine est : quel est votre personnage préféré, dans la saga Twilight ?

Bonne fin de semaine et merci de m'avoir lu !

C.


	3. Chapitre 2

Hello !

Me revoici pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris, ça me fait très plaisir.

Pour celles et ceux (?) qui reprennent cette semaine : courage !

Bonne lecture !

.

_Disclaimer_ : tout, à quelques détails près, appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne gagne rien d'autre que du plaisir et des reviews en postant cette histoire.

.

_Review d'Audrey_ : Bienvenue sur ma fic ! Je suis heureuse que le début te plaise, j'espère que la suite te ravira également. Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup, merci ! Bonne soirée !

.

**Chapitre 2**

Je passai la première semaine des vacances perdue dans un brouillard de tristesse mêlée de déni. Les cauchemars étaient revenus et j'avais l'impression, comme Charlie, d'être retournée aux premiers jours qui avaient suivi _son_ départ. S'il gardait le silence, je devinai qu'il était mécontent. Il devait avoir questionné Billy qui, lui, ne devait pas avoir lâché grand-chose.

Je me sentis encore plus mal lorsque je me rendis compte que chaque personne au courant du secret, de Billy à Jacob en passant, par exemple, par Harry Clearwater, devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Afin de me changer les idées, je tentai de réviser mes examens qui approchaient à grands pas, en particulier celui de maths, qui était fixé pour la rentrée. Je m'arrachais les cheveux sur une équation complexe lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

Je pris la peine de me rafraîchir le visage avec un peu d'eau et de remonter mes boucles emmêlées en une rapide queue de cheval avant de descendre. Lorsque je découvris l'identité de l'intrus, je me dis que j'avais eu tort.

Paul se tenait là, devant moi, son regard doux plongé dans le mien. Il attendait visiblement que je parle, ou que je l'invite à entrer. Je m'en gardai bien.

— Salut, Bella.

Au moins n'utilisait-il pas une voix mièvre et tremblante…

Je me contentai d'un hochement sec du menton.

— J'aimerais te parler… pourrais-je entrer ?

Je secouai la tête. Il en parut très embêté.

— Bon, d'accord. Je voulais te dire… Nous n'avons pas vraiment commencé sur de bonnes bases et je m'en excuse. Je souhaiterais recommencer du début… Nous pourrions apprendre à mieux nous connaître et…

— Et devenir un couple transi d'amour ? Je suis désolée, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Je m'apprêtai à fermer la porte. Son discours éveillait en moi un profond malaise. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : remonter dans ma chambre pour étudier, seule ; et, si possible, me perdre dans le monde banal et sans soucis graves des humains ordinaires.

— Non ! s'écria Paul.

Je tressaillis, surprise par sa véhémence, et me figeai.

— Je… Ecoute… Nous t'avons expliqué hier ce que je… nous vivons. L'imprégnation est plus forte qu'un simple coup de foudre amoureux. Je…

Il s'interrompit, chercha ses mots.

— Je ne… Je t'aime. C'est totalement irraisonné, mais je t'aime.

— Moi pas, répliquai-je fermement.

Il recula d'un petit pas, comme frappé par ma déclaration. Quelque part, dans un recoin momentanément éteint de mon cerveau, une petite voix s'insurgea, m'expliquant que je n'avais pas le droit de lui reprocher un sentiment sur lequel nous n'avions aucun contrôle, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je la balayai sans même l'écouter.

— Je… Je ne veux que ce que tu veux… D'accord ? tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit. Si tu veux, je ne resterai qu'un ami, qu'un frère ou… ou un cousin. Un simple cousin. Mais je…

Un instant, je fouillai dans son regard, à la recherche de cette envie de me faire plaisir. Je n'y trouvai qu'un amour primitif. Je lui claquai la porte au nez. Je me précipitai ensuite dans ma chambre où, un peu malgré moi, j'allai jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Je le découvris toujours planté devant le battant clos. Il resta immobile de longues minutes et, lorsqu'il se décida à tourner les talons, il arborait une démarche si affaissée, si déplorable, que je dus me retenir pour ne pas l'appeler. Puis il disparut dans les bois et je retournai à mes exercices de maths.

Je l'oubliai aussitôt.

.

Le lendemain, lorsque je sortis pour me rendre au travail, il m'attendait sur le perron, trempé jusqu'aux os par la pluie. Je me figeai un instant, puis décidai de l'ignorer et me dirigeai vers ma voiture comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Il ne se laissa pas décourager, m'enjoignant de l'écouter. Finalement, il lâcha :

— Laisse-moi au moins t'accompagner ! Je me mettrai derrière, si tu veux, et je me tairai !

Je m'arrêtai derechef, intriguée par son insistance.

— Pourquoi m'accompagner dans ces conditions ?

— Jacob nous a raconté, à propos de la vampire rousse. Nous avons adapté notre stratégie en conséquence, mais… je serais plus rassuré si tu acceptais que je t'accompagne… au cas où.

Toutefois, ses prunelles hurlaient qu'il voulait également rester en ma compagnie. Réfractaire à toute tentative de rapprochement, je rétorquai :

— Je ne suis pas en sucre.

Il revint chaque jour de la semaine, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente. Si, au début, je lui ouvris pour lui expliquer ce que je pensais de son attitude, je finis par cesser de descendre. Je passai alors mes journées à prétendre étudier. Tandis que je lisais sans comprendre mes manuels d'espagnol, je repensais à l'expression mitigée de Jacob ; à l'instant où l'emportement de Paul avait fondu pour laisser place à l'affection ; à Edward, aux Cullen, à Edward, à ma vie chamboulée et à Edward. La plaie dans ma poitrine ne paraissait plus vouloir cicatriser et, le soir, je m'endormais sans savoir de quoi seraient faits mes cauchemars. Avant de me coucher, je pris l'habitude de regarder par la fenêtre. Il me semblait alors apercevoir, dans la forêt, une forme haute et sombre tournée vers la maison.

Je ne parvenais pas à savoir si cela m'énervait profondément ou si j'étais un tant soit peu rassurée par la surveillance attentive de ce loup géant.

Malgré tout, la semaine fila à toute vitesse et, le lundi suivant, je me réveillai en appréhendant la semaine d'après, où il me faudrait retourner au lycée.

Comme à son habitude, Paul vint frapper à ma porte et, comme à mon habitude, je passai devant celle-ci comme si je n'avais rien entendu. L'après-midi même, Jacob appela. J'en fus si surprise que je décrochai.

— Salut Bella !

— Salut Jake.

Un ange passa.

— Tu as appelé pour quelque chose de spécial ?

— Juste pour te prévenir que nous montions la garde. Tu ne risques rien. Charlie non plus.

— Je sais.

— Ah.

Nouveau silence. L'ombre de Paul planait entre nous. « Quand nous sommes loups, nous… nous entendons. Par la pensée. C'est pénible. Ne pas avoir de secret est embarrassant. » m'avait-il dit. Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire, à présent. L'ensemble de la meute devait avoir assisté aux râteaux que Paul se prenait, jour après jour.

M'en voulaient-ils, ou comprenaient-ils ?

Jacob m'en gardait-il rancune ?

Soudain oppressée à cette idée, j'ouvris la bouche pour le lui demander.

— Jake ?

— Bella… fit-il en même temps.

Nous nous interrompîmes.

— Vas-y, fîmes-nous en chœur.

Puis :

— Non, toi d'abord.

Nous éclatâmes d'un rire bref.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Jake ?

Il prit le temps de réfléchir à ses mots. Lorsqu'il parla, quoique douce, sa voix sortait ferme.

— Eh bien… Je pensais que peut-être, tu pourrais être… plus gentille avec Paul.

— Pardon ?

L'ambiance, détendue par le début confus de l'appel, s'alourdit soudain.

— Je sais, je ne… Il souffre beaucoup, tu sais. Il n'a pas choisi cette situation, lui non plus, et…

Il s'arrêta là. Sage décision.

— Bref. Réfléchis-y, Bella.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre.

— Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

— Rien. Ce n'est pas important.

J'avais ma réponse.

— Bon. Salut, Jacob.

— Salut, Bella. Tu penseras à ce que je t'ai dit ?

— C'est dur pour tout le monde.

Je raccrochai.

Refroidie, j'évitai tout contact téléphonique les jours suivants.

Dans les mêmes temps, Paul disparut. Je le soupçonnai de rester dans la forêt pour mieux m'observer. Je ne m'en plaignis pas.

.

Jeudi matin, je fus réveillée par un rayon de soleil. Je me précipitai à la fenêtre. Les nuages, chassés momentanément, laissaient l'astre solaire projeter ses rayons sur la bourgade humide qu'est Forks. Je m'habillai rapidement, attrapai _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_ ainsi qu'une couverture et me précipitai dans le jardin. Paul ne se montra pas.

Assise sur la couverture dépliée, mon roman serré contre ma poitrine, je tendis mon visage au soleil avec bonheur. Le beau temps me manquait.

Penser météo me rappela ma mère. Heureuse avec Phil, passant d'états ensoleillés en états caniculaires. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je songeai à la possibilité de lui rendre visite, de la revoir. La rejoindre pour quelques temps, pourquoi pas ? Jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, peut-être.

Je souris. Réviser à l'ombre d'un palmier, loin de la pluie, loin de Paul, loin de Victoria et de tous ces mythes…

Mon sourire se fana. Loin d'Edward. Ou, du moins, du _souvenir_ d'Edward. Mon cœur blessé sembla saigner davantage, soudain, et je lâchai mon livre pour me concentrer sur le vide que sa pensée avait ramené. Le vide que son départ avait provoqué.

Je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue.

« Quelle idée ! pensai-je. Pleurer par un si beau temps ! Si ce n'est pas du gâchis… »

Une voix familière s'éleva dans mon esprit.

« Attention ! »

La voix d'Edward. Mon cœur se craquela un peu plus.

Un grognement déchira le silence. Un feulement lui répondit. J'ouvris les yeux.

Un énorme loup argenté se tenait devant moi. Ramassé sur lui-même, prêt à bondir, il grognait férocement. Pas à mon encontre : en direction d'une silhouette humaine, roulée en boule prêt d'un buisson. La silhouette se redressa, les grognements du loup redoublèrent d'intensité. Mes yeux écarquillés détaillèrent la femme. Une peau d'albâtre, des prunelles rubis, une chevelure de feu et des lèvres écarlates retroussées en une grimace féline. Une lionne.

Victoria.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et nos regards se croisèrent. Mon cœur cessa de battre. Elle feula une nouvelle fois. Disparut.

Le loup réagit aussitôt. Sans que je comprenne comment, moins d'une seconde plus tard, ils roulaient chacun d'un côté, le loup en direction des bois, Victoria vers le chemin menant à la porte d'entrée. A présent, j'étais entre eux. J'ouvris la bouche pour crier. Mes cordes vocales ne réagirent pas. Au loin, un loup hurla. Victoria se prépara à une nouvelle attaque. Le loup, lui, était déjà prêt. D'un bond, il se plaça à nouveau devant moi. Je sentis sa fourrure argentée frôler mon crâne et j'écartai les lèvres sur un nouveau hurlement silencieux.

À présent, les attaques s'enchaînaient. Les grognements du loup avaient encore gagné en force, tandis que Victoria s'était tue. J'espérai que c'était bon signe pour nous.

Puis la vampire courut. Feinta. Le loup évité, elle se précipita vers moi. Je me sentis basculer en arrière…

Un énorme loup brun-roux s'interposa entre mon bourreau et moi-même. Il gronda, babines retroussées, aussitôt imité par le loup argenté… et un troisième loup. Celui-ci, immense, d'un noir de jais, était bien plus impressionnant que les deux autres. Il fut suivi de deux loups. Le premier arborait un pelage tacheté, l'autre une fourrure d'un gris sombre.

L'affrontement se conclut à la vitesse de l'éclair. Parfaitement synchronisés, les loups se déployèrent jusqu'à encadrer Victoria… qui fila. Quatre d'entre eux se lancèrent à sa poursuite sans attendre. Le cinquième, l'argenté, disparut dans les bois. Un jeune homme en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, habillé seulement d'un training déchiré. Malgré ma vision légèrement floue, je le reconnus. Paul.

— Bella ? Tu n'as rien ? Comment tu te sens ? Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas la remarquer avant qu'elle n'attaque… Je suis…

Discours sans fin. Je m'y perdis. Il m'attrapa de ses larges mains, encore tremblantes, et me porta à l'intérieur. Je ne songeai même pas à me dégager. Une fois installée sur le canapé, il insista pour m'ausculter et, comme je lui répondais d'un non catégorique, doubla le débit de questions jusqu'à ce que j'aie répondu à chacune d'entre elles. Enfin, il se tut et, remarquant que je semblais à peu près calmée, il sortit brièvement pour se transformer, et ainsi savoir ce qu'il se passait.

— Ils la coursent toujours. Elle est maligne…

Je hochai la tête, machinalement.

— Sam souhaite que nous nous rendions à la Push. Pour discuter… de tes options.

Nouveau hochement de tête. Il m'encouragerait certainement à rester à la Push autant que possible. Après ce à quoi j'avais assisté ce matin, je n'avais guère d'autre choix, si je souhaitais rester en vie et épargner Charlie.

« Dieu soit loué, il n'était pas là. »

.

Une heure plus tard, assise à côté d'Emily sur son sofa bleu, une tasse de thé entre les mains, j'attendais le retour du reste de la meute. Paul était si nerveux qu'il ne cessait de faire des allers-retours dans le petit salon. Il sortit également régulièrement pour prendre des nouvelles. Sauf qu'il n'en obtenait pas. Victoria fuyait, encore et toujours, et les loups la poursuivaient, encore et toujours.

Lorsqu'il souffla pour, me semblait-il, la millionième fois, je retins un roulement de prunelles. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il restait là – il prétendait devoir nous protéger, dans le cas où Victoria parviendrait à s'échapper et rejoindre la Push, situation hautement improbable de mon point de vue. Si attendre le mettait dans un tel état de nervosité, mieux valait qu'il sorte, non ? J'avais vu les loups se mouvoir. Je doutais qu'il mette longtemps à rejoindre le reste de la meute.

— Une autre tasse de thé ? me proposa Emily à mi-voix.

Elle paraissait aussi anxieuse que moi, ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer. Comment faisait-elle pour supporter les risques constants que prenait Sam ?

Paul obliqua une énième fois vers la porte d'entrée… au moment précis où celle-ci s'ouvrait sur les quatre loups. Emily et moi fûmes debout d'un bond. Déjà, Sam s'élançait pour enlacer sa petite-amie. Moi-même, je me précipitai vers Jacob.

— Ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

— Vous l'avez eue ? ajouta Paul.

Jacob me rassura d'un sourire. Ma poitrine se détendit d'un coup.

— Personne n'est blessé, mais elle nous a échappé.

— Par l'océan, expliqua Jared avec une moue dépitée.

Paul poussa un profond soupir. Jacob m'invita à me rasseoir et s'installa en face de moi. Les autres membres de la meute prirent place à leur tour. Lorsqu'ils étaient tous là, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de place dans le salon.

Sam attira alors mon attention :

— Bella ? Après cette attaque, je pense qu'il serait plus prudent pour toi de reconsidérer notre proposition. Nous sommes prêts à t'accueillir autant que tu veux, jusqu'à la disparition de la femelle. Evidemment, si tu penses être plus en sécurité ailleurs…

— Non. Je… j'accepte.

— Parfait.

Il semblait soulagé. Je remarquai que l'ensemble de la meute s'était soudain détendue. Je me fis alors l'impression d'une enfant qui, par ses caprices, surcharge la vie des autres. Je m'empourprai.

— Bien. Si tout est clair… Emily, pourrais-tu nous…

Elle l'embrassa, puis se leva sans attendre la fin de la question.

— Qui veut des omelettes, les garçons ?

Les cinq hommes levèrent la main en cœur. Elle disparut dans la cuisine. Comme la meute s'était rapprochée pour faire un bref debriefing de la situation, je décidai de la suivre. La cuisine était aussi douillette que le reste de la demeure. Un vrai nid d'amour. Je sentis palpiter la blessure dans ma poitrine.

— Comment te sens-tu, Bella ?

Je redressai la tête. Emily battait assez d'œufs dans un saladier pour nourrir un régiment. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de me sourire avec gentillesse. Je tentai de lui renvoyer son sourire, mais le mien devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace.

— Bien. Et toi ?

— Bien également. Prends un chocolat, ils sont dans un bol, sur le bord de la fenêtre. Dépêche-toi, ils les dévoreront dès qu'ils entreront dans la cuisine.

Un petit rire m'échappa à cette remarque, auquel se joignit celui d'Emily, tintinnabulant. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. Des rideaux bleu clair étaient pendus au-dessus d'un pot où poussaient au moins trois plantes différentes que j'étais incapable de nommer. A côté d'une fleur aux pétales orangés striés de bleu, des chocolats aux emballages colorés patientaient dans un bol que quelqu'un daigne les goûter.

— Les jaunes sont à l'orange, les rouges à la fraise, les verts aux noisettes et les bleus à la liqueur.

— De l'alcool ?

Elle confirma. J'attrapai un chocolat vert, le déballai du bout des doigts et croquai timidement dedans. Je fus surprise par son goût : délicieux !

— Ça te plait ? Je les fais moi-même.

J'opinai avec enthousiasme.

— Je peux t'aider ?

— C'est gentil, mais tu es mon invitée, Bella.

Elle se reconcentra sur ses œufs. Je m'appuyai au premier plan de travail à peu près libre que je trouvai, et le silence s'installa entre nous. Ce n'était pas désagréable et je me demandai si, au cours des jours suivants, passés à la Push, j'oserais lui rendre visite.

— A table ! appela-t-elle enfin.

Elle ne cria pas, et n'eut pas besoin de se répéter : la meute se rua dans la cuisine comme une seule bête. Jacob et Paul me sourirent avant de prendre place à table. Je restai debout, comme Sam et Emily. Cette dernière servit à chaque loup une omelette assez grande pour nourrir toute une famille américaine. Les chocolats disparurent, comme prévu. Paul avait un faible pour ceux aux noisettes. Il fut le seul à penser à m'en proposer un.

J'acceptai.

.

Ce soir-là, je m'endormis vite, éreintée par ma journée. Mes cauchemars me réveillèrent cependant tôt, et je filai à la Push dès mon réveil. La meute n'était pas là, car elle filait Victoria, sentie sur une plage éloignée de la Push. J'en profitai pour réviser au soleil au bord de l'océan. L'après-midi, je suivis d'un pas traînant Emily, joyeuse et énergique, qui virevoltait de pièce en pièce dans sa maison, dépoussiérant une bibliothèque ici, remplaçant un bouquet fané là, redressant un tableau en face. Elle m'autorisa à l'aider à préparer le repas. Malgré son invitation, je préférai rentrer pour souper. Si j'étais restée, Charlie aurait été invité. Or, s'il était venu, il n'aurait pu manquer l'étrange triangle amoureux – ce mot m'arrachait la bouche – que Paul, Jacob et moi formions en ce moment. Il n'en était pas question.

En me voyant rentrer, Charlie parut soulagé. Si je ne souriais pas, je devais arborer une expression moins dépressive. S'il avait su que j'avais frôlé la mort une fois de plus, il se serait certainement moins réjoui de me voir courir à la Push dès que possible.

Si je cauchemardai, je n'en gardai aucun souvenir.

Le lendemain se déroula nettement moins bien. Victoria éloignée temporairement, les loups montaient la garde en duos. Je soupçonnai cependant Jacob d'avoir insisté pour surveiller le retour de la vampire toute la journée, car je ne le vis pas. En revanche, Paul y échappa toute l'après-midi, et il s'arrogea le statut de garde du corps personnel. Quand je révisai chez Billy, à l'abri de la pluie, il m'observa depuis le fauteuil d'en face. Lorsque je profitai d'une éclaircie pour sortir, il me suivit avec entrain. Profitant d'une absence de Sam, je me rendis chez Emily, qui inclut automatiquement Paul à nos discussions.

Finalement, peu avant l'heure du souper, je le pris à part, dans un coin du jardin.

— Soyons clairs. Tu m'as protégée l'autre jour. Comme chaque membre de la meute l'aurait fait pour protéger quelqu'un. C'est tout. Nous ne sommes pas plus proches qu'avant, encore moins amis… ou plus.

Son visage prit une expression plus déçue encore que la semaine précédente, lorsque je lui avais claqué la porte au nez. Son expression d'espoir disparut. Je m'apprêtai à tourner les talons, avant de le prendre en pitié et de revenir sur mes paroles. L'imprégnation avec un loup-garou inconnu, très peu pour moi. J'avais énormément de peine à… à _l_'oublier. Puis, je devais me concentrer sur ma relation avec Jacob, mon meilleur ami, peut-être plus si affinités…

Un bruit de porcelaine brisée retentit un peu plus loin. Nous nous tournâmes vivement vers la porte. Emily, qui s'apprêtait à mettre la table dans le jardin, venait de lâcher une pile d'assiettes. Elle échangeait avec Sam un regard embué.

Ma première pensée fut qu'ils ne supportaient pas que je brise le cœur de Paul. Encore. Par égoïsme.

Paul se précipita vers eux, je le suivis un peu malgré moi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Harry Clearwater a fait une crise cardiaque. Il a été emmené à l'hôpital, mais…

Emily pressa ses mains contre ses lèvres. Paul s'assit sur la table pour digérer la nouvelle. Je baissai les yeux.

Je ne connaissais Harry Clearwater que de nom. Si je l'avais croisé, enfant, je l'avais oublié, jusqu'à la soirée organisée par Billy, quelques semaines plus tôt. Il était joyeux, sympathique… et un très bon ami de Charlie. J'espérais vivement qu'il s'en sortirait.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Paul se leva et annonça qu'il allait prévenir le duo de garde. Sam approuva et il s'éclipsa. Emily et Sam restèrent enlacés. Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas, se contentant d'échanger un long regard uni, mais malheureux. Appuyée contre le rebord de la fenêtre, j'attendis en silence. J'évitai de regarder le couple, sa tristesse et son amour me ramenant à ma propre souffrance. Je remarquai que le bol était rempli de nouveaux chocolats.

Enfin, Paul revint. Il avait les yeux rouges.

— Je suis passé par l'hôpital…

Sam et Emily redressèrent vivement la tête. Paul secoua la sienne. Emily éclata en sanglots.

— Billy est resté à l'hôpital pour… les documents administratifs et… le reste. J'ai proposé à Sue et les enfants de venir…

— Tu as bien fait, approuva Sam.

Comme réveillée par cette nouvelle, Emily se remit à la confection du repas du soir, les joues mouillées. Je me redressai.

— Je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer. Charlie…

Je ne terminai pas. Ils comprirent. Je leur promis de revenir le lendemain, puis sortis.

Charlie n'était pas à la maison. Je me demandai s'il aurait faim, puis décidai que ça n'avait pas d'importance et me mis au travail.

Il rentra à l'instant où j'éteignais les plaques de cuisson. Je me précipitai dans le hall pour l'enlacer. Lui aussi avait pleuré.

Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot. Je le conduis à la cuisine et lui proposai le souper. Il accepta d'un hochement de tête, mais ne mangea pas grand-chose. Moi-même, je ne touchai à rien. Charlie ne se décida pas à quitter sa chaise. Je ne dis mot. Enfin, lorsque j'eus l'impression qu'il dormait presque, je lui conseillai d'aller se coucher. Je le soutins jusqu'à son lit avant de me rendre dans ma chambre. J'avalai un somnifère, tentant d'oublier que le décès de Harry me ramenait à ma mort intérieure.

.

CcC

.

C'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Que ce soit le cas ou pas, une review constructive me fera toujours plaisir.

La question de la semaine : si vous deviez décrire cette semaine en un mot, quel serait-il ? Je suis curieuse.

Bonne chance à ceux qui ont commencé cette semaine, ou qui commencent bientôt, et courage à ceux qui ont repris le rythme travail/école depuis une ou deux semaines, ou qui n'ont pas eu de grandes vacances.

À la semaine prochaine,

C.


	4. Chapitre 3

Hello ! J'espère que vous passez une bonne semaine. Perso, je suis surbookée. Je vous laisse donc tout de suite avec ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

_**Disclaimer**_ : tout est à Stephenie Meyer.

_**Review de Nina**_ : (Chapitre 2) Merci pour ta review ! Non, Bella n'aime pas du tout…

Concernant sa sécheresse, voire sa méchanceté, il y a le départ d'Edward, mais aussi le fait qu'elle l'aime encore, ses sentiments flous pour Jacob, sa vie compliquée en ce moment, entre Victoria, le lycée, ses parents… Et puis, dans des situations comme celle-ci, on a souvent besoin d'un coupable.

Pour moi, Charlie garde son inquiétude pour sa fille pour lui. Il en faut beaucoup pour qu'il réagisse vraiment. Une fugue de trois jours en Italie, par exemple.

Concernant les réactions des gars, pour Jacob : soulagement, parce qu'ainsi une bagarre est évitée, et effarement parce qu'il est amoureux de l'objet de l'imprégnation de Paul. Pour Sam, c'est plus un hochement de tête pour… je ne sais pas comment dire… pour intégrer l'information. Il ne confirme rien à personne, c'est un geste pour lui-même. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Quant à Jared et Embry, je considère que, même s'ils commencent à comprendre que l'imprégnation est plus fréquente que le disent les légendes, c'est quand même une nouveauté. En plus, eux aussi sont au courant des sentiments de Jacob. Après tout, jusque-là, à la Push, Bella était considérée comme la petite-amie pas encore officielle de Jacob.

Emmett et Dimitri, vraiment ? Dimitri m'a toujours fascinée. Jusqu'ici, je n'ai pas lu beaucoup de fics Twilight, surtout que j'ai des critères de lecture très stricts…

(Chapitre 3) Oui, semaine dure, pour tout le monde. Le fait qu'elle emploie des mots très durs, et qu'elle soit blessante et un peu… égoïste ? aveugle ? est lié à ma vision du personnage de Bella. Elle est amoureuse d'Edward, elle est attirée par Jacob. Pour le moment, elle n'arrive pas à voir plus loin. Plus tard, qui sait ? Et puis, souvent, dans des situations comme celles-ci, on a besoin d'un coupable. Or, Paul fait un coupable idéal.

Concernant Jacob, j'essaie de se mettre à sa place, écartelé entre Bella et Paul. Paul dont il connait les moindres pensées, forcément, lorsqu'ils sont sous leur forme de loup.

Je ne me souviens plus dans le film… Harry est-il tué par Victoria ? En tout cas, dans les livres, c'est une hypothèse qui ne m'a pas effleurée.

C'est peut-être méchant de ma part, mais je considère Bella comme une fille égoïste, qui s'accroche à ce qu'elle veut… Il me semble aussi que je réagirais à peu près de cette manière. Quand je suis triste ou en colère, je deviens très cache, et très blessante… J'espère que tu comprendras mieux Bella par la suite.

J'ai hâte de savoir pourquoi ce mot est « pêche ». J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

_**Review d'Audrey**_ : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours. Oui, je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire. Pour moi, c'est vrai que c'est difficile d'accepter tout de suite une chose pareille. J'espère que le chapitre suivant te plaira tout autant, bonne lecture !

.

**Chapitre 3**

Dimanche. Dernier jour des vacances de Pâques. En me réveillant, je fis un bref compte-rendu de ces vacances. Victoria avait tenté de me tuer. Un ami de mon meilleur ami s'était imprégné de moi. Un ami de mon père était mort. Je n'avais pas retenu le quart de ce que j'étais censée apprendre pour mes examens. Quel bilan magnifique !

Fait rare, Charlie était encore dans la cuisine lorsque je descendis. Je l'embrassai rapidement en songeant que je n'avais plus été aussi tactile avec mon père depuis longtemps.

— Tu vas à la Push ?

J'acquiesçai.

— Billy nous a invités. Je vous rejoindrai ce soir.

— Et toi, que vas-tu faire ? demandai-je doucement, un peu gênée.

Il haussa une épaule. Ses yeux gonflés devinrent rouges, signe qu'il retenait ses larmes.

— Je vais aider Sue et Billy pour… les préparatifs. Je passerai peut-être au secrétariat.

— D'accord.

Même si j'avais une envie pressante de partir, je n'osai pas. Je craignais qu'il pense que je m'enfuyais. Je nous servis donc à tous deux un grand verre d'eau et m'assis à mon tour. En regardant par la fenêtre, je crus voir l'éclat argenté de la fourrure de Paul, à la lisière. Je détournai les yeux.

Enfin, Charlie se leva, monta dans sa voiture et quitta la rue. Je nettoyai les deux verres, toujours remplis, avant de déserter la maison également. Je gagnai la Push, un œil sur le rétroviseur, surveillant la progression d'un canidé haut comme un cheval qui me suivait de loin. M'avait-il escortée ainsi tous les jours ?

La journée fut morne et pluvieuse. Emily ne pleurait plus, mais elle avait les traits tirés. Elle repassa les costumes noirs des cinq loups-garous et prépara assez de nourriture pour nourrir pendant une semaine l'intégralité des personnes qui viendraient à l'enterrement, qui devait avoir lieu deux jours plus tard.

Mardi. Le jour de mon examen de maths. Je promis que je passerais au buffet, si je finissais trop tard pour assister à la cérémonie. Elle me remercia d'un pâle sourire. Sam rentra à cet instant, annonçant qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler. Je lui demandai des nouvelles de la meute. Selon lui, ils tenaient le coup. J'aurais voulu rendre visite à Jacob, je me doutais toutefois qu'il ne devait pas être chez lui. Je ne voulais pas déranger Billy, ou Sue, ou Charlie.

La nuit tomba, mais la pluie ne s'arrêta pas. La meute rentra, trempée. Ensemble, les cinq garçons remplissaient le salon et je me demandai comment nous allions faire lorsque tout le monde serait là.

Charlie arriva avec Billy à ce moment-là. Ils étaient suivis de Sue, la femme de Harry, ainsi que de ses deux enfants. Seth avait bien grandi depuis notre dernière rencontre, pas si lointaine que ça, pourtant. La tristesse embellissait encore Leah. Elle resta dans son coin, ne mangea rien et ne dit pas un mot.

Le dîner fut bien moins animé que la fête à laquelle j'avais assisté quelques semaines plus tôt. Sam et Emily murmuraient entre eux. Sue échangeait à voix basse avec Charlie et Billy, je devinai que c'était sérieux. Je me joignis à Jacob, qui tentait de remonter le moral de Seth. Je tentai d'ignorer le regard de Paul qui suivait le moindre de mes gestes, à n'en pas douter. A côté de lui, Embry et Jared observaient la pièce en silence. Jared finit par sortir.

On se quitta tôt. Je rentrai seule, Charlie étant venu avec sa voiture, et Billy.

.

La pluie n'avait pas cessé lorsque je partis pour le lycée le lendemain matin. J'arrivai juste à l'heure pour mon cours d'anglais. Je découvris qu'Eric avait investi la place libre de ma paillasse et me demandai ce qui l'avait poussé à s'installer à côté de moi, aujourd'hui. Le professeur commença son cours immédiatement, ce qui me permit de l'ignorer jusqu'à la sonnerie. Il me suivit tandis que je prenais la direction du cours suivant.

— Salut Bella !

— Salut Eric. Tu as civilisation, toi aussi ?

Il haussa une épaule. Il n'avait, semblait-il, pas compris que je savais parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas civilisation.

— Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? s'enquit-il ensuite.

Un instant, j'hésitai à faire preuve d'une totale franchise. J'étais curieuse de voir la tête qu'il ferait. Peut-être partirait-il en courant. Puis je me résignai à faire ce que je ne savais _pas_ faire : mentir.

— Bien, répondis-je donc en me concentrant sur la fermeture de mon imperméable.

Par pure politesse, et afin d'éviter toute question embarrassante, j'ajoutai :

— Les tiennes ?

Il m'expliqua qu'il avait rendu visite à sa grand-tante, et patati, et patata, et bla bla. Je pris tout de même la peine d'attendre qu'il finisse une phrase pour m'exclamer :

— Oh, je suis arrivée. Merci de m'avoir accompagnée !

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de renchérir quoi que ce soit, je m'engouffrai dans le bâtiment. Sauvée.

Cette fois, pour mon plus grand bonheur, mon pupitre était vide. Il le fut aussi en maths et en espagnol : Jessica avait décidé de changer de binôme. Je ne m'en plaignais pas. En revanche, à la cantine, Eric me héla avec tant d'enthousiasme que je n'eus d'autre choix que de m'asseoir à côté de lui. Un siège plus loin, Angela discutait à voix basse avec Lauren et Jessica. Je me concentrai sur ce qu'elles disaient pour tromper mon ennui.

— Le proviseur est d'accord. Il nous prête la même salle que l'année dernière.

Jessica poussa un petit cri de joie, Lauren sourit avec suffisance et battit des cils, comme si elle n'en doutait pas une seconde. Jessica se mit à lister tout un tas de décorations, estimant le prix total de ces achats.

— Ballons, guirlandes, musique… Il faudra trouver quelqu'un qui possède des haut-parleurs, ce sera trop cher, sinon. Je pense que ma mère pourra m'aider, pour la nourriture. Il faudra que nous allions acheter nos tenues !

— Des tenues pour quoi ? demandai-je.

Cela jeta un froid sur le groupe de filles. Jessica me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle ne semblait plus en mesure de parler. Je compris qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé que j'écoutais – ou peut-être, simplement, que je m'étais installée à table. Lauren fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Angela répondit de sa voix douce.

— Pour le bal de fin d'année.

— Quoi ?

— C'est notre dernière année, et nous allons organiser un bal. Afin de tous nous réunir une dernière fois.

Je hochai la tête avec lenteur. Angela rouvrit la bouche.

— Tu viendras ?

Elle ne parut pas remarquer le regard catastrophé que Jessica lui adressa, ni celui, assassin, de Lauren.

— Je ne pense pas, non. Ce n'est pas trop mon truc.

Jessica prit une mine faussement attristée.

— Quel dommage !

Lauren se contenta d'un soupir de soulagement. Je souris à Angela.

Cela m'éviterait également de croiser ces pimbêches _une dernière fois_. J'en sortais gagnante, à n'en point douter.

Déjà, la cafétéria commençait à se vider.

Je rejoignis la salle de sciences à reculons. Si cela avait longtemps été ma matière préférée, le labo regorgeait à présent de souvenirs douloureux qui me donnaient envie de fuir ou de pleurer. La plaie, dans ma poitrine, pulsait avec régularité. Si je tournais la tête, je pouvais presque revoir Edward, installé sur son tabouret. L'élégance même.

J'étais si mal, en sortant, que j'hésitai à sécher le cours de gym. Je m'y rendis quand même, mais me plaignis tant et si bien que le professeur me laissa y assister, assise sur un banc. J'eus l'impression soudaine de revenir à mon premier jour de cours.

Si j'avais su, à mon arrivée, dans quel état émotionnel et physique je me trouverais quelques mois plus tard, serais-je restée, ou aurais-je eu la sagesse de retourner à Phoenix ?

Je connaissais déjà la réponse. Si, à cet instant précis, une fée apparaissait devant moi pour me proposer de revenir en arrière – on ne sait jamais, peut-être ma marraine la bonne fée se cachait-elle entre les loups-garous et les vampires ? –, accepterais-je sa proposition ? Non. J'avais beau avoir plus souffert en quelques mois que je pensais souffrir en toute une vie, je ne changerais rien à mon expérience. J'avais vécu trop de bons moments pour les effacer d'un claquement de doigts.

Cette conviction m'apaisa quelque peu et, lorsque je quittai enfin cette salle de torture, mon cœur me paraissait plus léger, et la douleur moins violente.

Je parvins à éviter Eric – mais qu'avait-il donc, aujourd'hui ? – et regagnai ma camionnette, seule. Je ne m'attardai pas. J'avais un examen de maths à réviser. Ce serait le premier. J'en aurais un dans chaque matière. Un par semaine. La note obtenue compterait pour moitié dans la moyenne inscrite dans mon carnet scolaire. Carnet qui me serait fort utile en fonction de mes ambitions d'étudiantes.

Je réalisai soudain que, perdue dans le brouillard de mes malheurs, j'en avais oublié la fin de l'année. Elle approchait à grands pas, pourtant, et marquerait la fin de mon statut de lycéenne. Il me fallait commencer à postuler dans diverses facs… où pourrais-je aller ? L'argent mis de côté avait été dépensé dans ces deux superbes motos qui trônaient toujours dans le garage de Jacob. Charlie n'aurait pas de quoi me payer des études dans une fac de renom. Mais après tout, pourquoi faire ? Je n'avais jamais été une étudiante particulièrement intelligente, ou captivée par les études. En plus, quitter Forks sur une longue période était hors de question. Je terminerais certainement à la fac du coin.

Je soupirai en imaginant ce que les gens penseraient de moi dans quelques années. « Bella Swan ? La fille clichée par excellence. Pas assez belle, pas assez intelligente, pas assez intéressante. Parents divorcés, elle préféra quitter le soleil pour rejoindre ce trou paumé et pluvieux qu'est Forks. Incapable de se remettre de sa première – et unique ! – rupture, elle rata ses études et termina seule, malheureuse, s'occupant de son brave père vieillissant et… »

Quoi d'autre, d'ailleurs ? Qu'étais-je capable de faire ? Comment m'imaginais-je, dans cinq ou dix ans ?

La réponse était aussi évidente qu'inutile, et je la chassai avant même qu'elle ne ranime le vide en moi. La question n'était pas : « Qu'est-ce que je _voulais_ faire ? », mais bien « qu'est-ce que je _pouvais_ faire ? ».

Que pouvais-je faire ? Vaste question. Je n'en avais aucune idée. J'avais toujours repoussé cette décision à plus tard. Avant l'école secondaire, personne ne m'avait rien demandé et, en quittant l'école secondaire, je m'étais dirigée vers le lycée. Là, j'avais pensé avoir le temps. Puis j'étais arrivée à Forks, et mon avenir m'avait semblé tout tracé, soudain. Jusqu'à ce que mes certitudes s'effondrent, et ma vie avec.

À présent qu'un choix nouveau s'imposait, je me rendais compte que cela me terrifiait. Le nombre de professions était bien trop élevé et, en même temps, bien trop restreint. Comment choisir ? Surtout, comment ne pas me tromper ?

Je clignai des yeux et découvris avec étonnement les rues de la Push. J'étais déjà arrivée. J'obliquai en direction de la maison de Sam et Emily, en bordure de la réserve, attrapai mon sac de cours et, m'abritant sous mon imperméable, courut jusqu'au perron. Là, je frappai. Ce fut Emily qui m'ouvrit, comme toujours. Son sourire était moins éclatant que d'ordinaire, mais sa joie de me revoir paraissait sincère.

— Bella ! Combien de fois devrai-je te rappeler que tu n'as pas à frapper ?

— Au moins une fois de plus, je le crains.

Elle s'écarta et j'entrai. Je retirai mes bottes et mon imperméable puis me dirigeai vers le salon. Il était vide.

— La meute s'est réunie ?

— Oui. Ils font leur possible ce soir pour… demain.

Je hochai la tête et lui offrit un regard désolé. Elle se réfugia dans la cuisine tandis que je sortais mes affaires de maths. Je me plongeai dans mes dernières révisions au son des casseroles qui bouillaient doucement.

Peu avant de partir, cependant, je la rejoignis. Elle leva un regard interrogateur vers moi et j'esquissai un sourire timide, gênée.

— Excuse-moi de te demander ça, Emily, mais… que fais-tu, dans la vie ?

Elle sourit et posa la cuiller en bois avec laquelle elle mélangeait une sauce à l'aspect succulant.

— Comme tu le sais peut-être, notre réserve essaie d'être autonome au maximum.

J'opinai. Il me semblait que Charlie m'en avait parlé, un jour.

— Nous commerçons un peu avec les réserves voisines et certains travaillent à la ville, mais c'est rare. Chacun a un rôle bien défini, et ça marche. Certains pêchent, d'autres enseignent, et d'autres encore cultivent les fruits et légumes nécessaires à notre survie. Personnellement, je m'occupe de nos vêtements.

— Tu es couturière ?

— Oui. Apprentie, du moins. La vieille Maggie, la doyenne de la réserve… Tu vois qui c'est ?

Je secouai la tête.

— Peu importe. Tu la rencontreras certainement un jour ou l'autre. Bref. Maggie se charge de coudre nos vêtements et de les vendre. Je m'occupe, pour l'instant, des petites réparations. En particulier des tenues de la meute. Si elle devait les réparer sans cesse, notre doyenne risquerait de se douter que leurs activités sont loin d'être ordinaires.

Je hochai la tête.

— Merci.

— Mais de rien. Ce genre de questions ne m'embarrassent pas le moins du monde, alors n'hésite pas, si tu as en d'autre.

Je la remerciai encore, lui souhaitai bonne chance pour le lendemain et prit congé. Sur le seuil, je croisai Sam et Jared, qui rentraient. Ils me saluèrent d'un geste vague de la main, concentrés sur leur discussion. Je grimpai dans ma camionnette et repartit. Ni Charlie ni moi ne touchâmes au repas du soir. Nous étions tous deux trop stressés pour ça, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. En montant me coucher, je déposai un léger baiser sur sa joue.

— Bonne chance pour demain, papa.

Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de presser doucement ma main. En montant, je me demandai s'il était au courant pour mon examen.

.

Celui-ci dura quatre heures éprouvantes durant lesquelles, assise sur une chaise, je m'emmêlai les neurones sur des problèmes de mathématiques qu'il me semblait apercevoir pour la première fois. Nous étions surveillés par le professeur Mason et ce simple fait découragea quiconque de tenter de tricher.

Mon stylo porte-bonheur me lâcha en milieu de matinée. Ma poitrine me faisait souffrir et mon esprit fuyait en direction de la Push, et de l'enterrement qui s'y déroulait.

Finalement, lorsque je lâchai mon stylo sur un ordre de mon professeur revêche, je ne sus si j'étais soulagée ou, au contraire, découragée. Je sortis en me demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu me porter malade, et le louper. Ma moyenne en serait sortie moins blessée, sans aucun doute.

La classe se vida et je suivis mes camarades dehors – un déluge s'abattit sur nos têtes, nous glaçant jusqu'aux os. Un garçon hurla sa joie et son soulagement et se précipita vers sa voiture pour « profiter au maximum de son après-midi de congé ». En voilà un, au moins, qui avait assuré. Au contraire, Jessica affichait des yeux rouges, Mike un air déprimé sur le visage. J'aurais presque pu me trouver à l'enterrement de Harry. Eric disséquait l'épreuve avec ses amis, leur prouvant par A plus B pourquoi il avait eu raison ici, là, et là encore. Nombre d'entre nous se frottaient les tempes, la nuque ou le bas du dos. Mes jambes fourmillaient et mon estomac grondait si fort que j'aurais pu le confondre avec un grognement de Paul. L'idée d'un loup hurlant dans mon estomac à chaque fois que j'avais faim me fit sourire. La pensée que ce fut Paul m'arracha une grimace. Je saluai Angela d'un signe de tête puis me dirigeai vers ma camionnette. Avec un peu de chance, je ne louperais pas l'intégralité de la cérémonie.

Je passai chez moi pour enfiler une tenue sèche et sombre, puis roulai jusqu'à la Push à vive allure. J'arrivai à temps pour assister à la mise en terre. L'intégralité des indiens de la réserve se trouvaient là, en plus d'habitants de Forks ou de la réserve Makah. Le cercueil était sombre, couvert de roses blanches et rouges. Je restai à l'écart, ne souhaitant pas déranger.

Les proches du défunt, dont je faisais manifestement partie, aux yeux de la meute, se rendirent ensuite chez Sue. Un buffet nous attendait là-bas. Je reconnus nombre de plats d'Emily. J'allai présenter mes condoléances à la famille de Harry. Sue me remercia d'un hochement du menton aussi sec et fort qu'elle l'était. Seth me fit un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers Jacob, qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Quant à Leah, droite et impassible, magnifique, elle ne sembla pas m'entendre.

La soirée, silencieuse et morose, dura plus longtemps que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je suivis Jacob, qui lui-même suivait Seth. Paul ne me lâcha que lorsque Sam lui annonça que c'était l'heure son tour de garde. Je raccompagnai Charlie, qui avait bu un petit coup de trop. L'ambiance maussade déteignit sur moi et, lorsque je me couchai enfin, j'étais fort contente d'en finir avec cette journée.

Je me doutais toutefois que la prochaine ne serait pas de tout repos, elle non plus.

En fin de compte, la semaine toute entière fut épouvantable. Il plut sans interruption. La meute était sur le qui-vive : la disparition subite de Victoria ne leur plaisait pas. Jacob montait la garde presque constamment, à présent, et Paul me suivait partout. Moi-même, j'enchaînais cauchemar sur cauchemar. La douleur dans ma poitrine devenait lancinante et j'avais l'impression que l'examen de maths n'était que le début. Le début d'une catastrophe qui me forcerait à pratiquer un boulot bête et ennuyeux pour un salaire ridicule toute ma vie.

Tandis que j'avais passé des mois, des années, même, à ne pas y songer, cette idée m'obsédait, soudain. Pour désagréable qu'elle fut, elle avait au moins l'avantage de me détourner de mes autres ennuis.

Pourtant, j'avais beau y réfléchir du matin au soir et du soir au matin, aucune idée ne pointait son nez. Les professions que je connaissais étaient de loin supérieures à mes capacités ou, au contraire, totalement inintéressantes.

J'y réfléchis tant que les heures de cours filaient sans que j'en aie conscience. Mardi, je passai mon deuxième examen, celui d'espagnol. Quatre heures d'écrit, deux heures d'orale. J'en sortis éreintée, le corps endolori et la cervelle en bouillie. Je remarquai que Jessica n'était pas là. Mike m'apprit qu'elle avait fait une crise de panique peu après son oral. Il avait été contraint de l'amener à l'infirmerie. Je pris une mine inquiète et navrée, mais, dans le fond, j'étais heureuse – et fière de moi. J'avais peu bafouillé pendant mon exposé et la phase écrite s'était mieux passée encore. En gagnant la Push, la routine, désormais, je parvins à relativiser : j'avais peut-être, voire certainement, raté mon examen de mathématiques, mais c'était ma branche faible. Je parviendrais à obtenir mon diplôme, il suffisait pour cela que je poursuive sur ma lancée.

En passant devant la maison de Jacob, je le découvris sur le porche, observant le ciel nuageux, comme dans l'attente des premières gouttes de pluie de la journée. Je me parquai et me précipitai vers lui.

— Jake !

Il se tourna vers moi et ouvrit les bras juste à temps pour me réceptionner.

— Il y a un problème, Bella ?

— Non. Tu as un peu de temps devant toi ?

— Oui…

— Tu viendrais te promener avec moi ?

Il ouvrit la bouche et quelque chose dans son expression me fit comprendre qu'il était sur le point de refuser.

— D'accord, répondit-il pourtant.

Je supposai que c'était mon expression déçue qui avait causé son revirement. Avec un sourire que je devinai particulièrement enfantin, je le traînai par le bras jusqu'à la plage. Elle était déserte. Nous longeâmes d'un pas lent le croissant qui, sous le ciel nuageux, prenait des teintes argentées. Je souris.

— Tu es sûre que tout va bien, Bella ?

— Parfaitement. Ça faisait longtemps, non ?

— Quoi donc ?

— Tout ça. Les balades. La plage. Le silence.

Il acquiesça. Je parcourus une nouvelle fois la plage des yeux, m'approchai de l'eau. J'attrapai un galet plat, me penchai… lançai.

_Plouf_ ! fit le caillou en coulant à pic.

Je grimaçai. Jacob rit.

— Ne te moque pas !

— Je ne me moque pas, contesta-t-il.

— Efface ton sourire en coin, et peut-être que je tenterai de te croire.

Son sourire s'élargit. Il attrapa à son tour un galet, se pencha… le lança.

_Pif ! Pif ! Pif ! Pif ! Plouf_ ! fit le caillou.

J'esquissai une moue vexée. Cette fois, Jacob ne cacha pas son hilarité. Je lui donnai un petit coup de poing. Il se plia en deux.

Son fou rire l'y obligeait.

— C'est pas juste…

— Ma pauvre Bella. Qui sait, peut-être parviendras-tu à me battre, un jour ?

— T'inquiète, le jour où je me transformerai subitement en un loup géant, tu seras le premier averti.

Cette fois, nous rigolâmes tous les deux. Lorsque nous fûmes calmés, nous reprîmes notre marche. Jacob observait le ciel, j'étudiais son reflet dans l'eau grise de l'océan. De grosses masses nuageuses d'un gris perle, parfois troublées par la course d'un canard ou la nage d'un poisson.

— Je ressemblerais à quoi, tu penses ?

Jacob cligna des paupières et se tourna vers moi, intrigué.

— A quoi ?

— Vous avez tous un pelage, une taille différente… Je ressemblerais à quoi, en loup, à ton avis ?

— Une fourrure brune, de grands yeux chocolat… un brave louveteau.

— Jake ! fis-je, outrée.

Il me renvoya un regard où le rire le disputait au sérieux.

— Tu n'es pas un loup-garou, Bella.

D'un geste, il me montra la direction de la maison. Un instant, je souhaitai refuser. J'aurais pu rester ici infiniment, sur une plage prise dans un hiver sans fin, hantée par des touristes ignorants et des loups-garous. Un endroit où le surnaturel et le commun des mortels se croisaient sans cesse, sans se rencontrer réellement. Puis je réalisai que la région de Forks tout entière paraissait ainsi. Or, le surnaturel et le commun des mortels finissaient toujours par se heurter l'un à l'autre… et cela finissait rarement bien pour le commun des mortels.

Je frissonnai et emboitai le pas à Jacob.

— Je sais que je ne suis pas un loup-garou. Je suis une humaine. Banale, mortelle. Mais mon existence est étroitement liée à la vôtre…

Jacob ne dit rien.

— Penses-tu que cela restera ainsi ? Que je pourrai garder un pied dans chaque monde jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? Est-ce réellement possible ? Pour quiconque ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma aussi sec. Que s'apprêtait-il à dire ?

Finalement, il poussa un soupir et murmura :

— Je ne sais pas, Bella. Tout change constamment. Qui sait ? Peut-être que, dans quelques années, tu seras toujours ici. Peut-être seras-tu retournée à Phoenix, chez ta mère, ou que tu auras déménagé dans un pays lointain et magnifique ? Peut-être resterai-je toujours ici, à veiller sur les habitants de Forks avec les autres membres de la meute. Peut-être vivrai-je une vie d'humain…

Il attrapa mes épaules pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je réalisai qu'il avait encore grandi. Physiquement. Mentalement. Je me sentis presque intimidée.

— Ce dont je suis sûr, Bella, c'est que ni toi, ni moi ne sommes banals, conclut-il.

Il hocha la tête, puis il me lâcha et se rassit sur son perron. Il regardait le ciel mais, soudain, je compris qu'il n'attendait pas la pluie.

Qu'attendait-il, dans ce cas ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Toutefois, je sentais que, si cela devait arriver, cela provoquerait dans sa vie – dans notre vie – un plus grand bouleversement qu'un énième orage de printemps.

— Quelle heure est-il ?

— L'heure à laquelle tu rentres, habituellement, je pense.

Je hochai la tête et m'approchai de ma camionnette. Juste avant que je ne grimpe à l'intérieur, il me rappela. Je me retournai.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Bella ?

Je lui souris. Je ne savais pas si mon sourire parut joyeux ou triste, mais je souris.

— J'ai réussi mon examen d'espagnol.

Il dressa un pouce dans ma direction. Je lui répondis de même et grimpai dans ma Chevrolet. Le moteur rugit lorsque je tournai la clé sur le contact. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge de bord. C'était l'heure à laquelle, habituellement, je rentrais chez moi. Il avait raison.

À une minute près.

.

CcC

.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir.

« Quelle est votre couleur préférée ? »

Désolée pour cette question très originale, cela fait une demi-heure que je devrais dormir…

Bonne nuit à tous, à la semaine prochaine,

C.


	5. Chapitre 4

Hello !

J'espère que vous passez une bonne semaine. Perso, je suis crevée et j'espère que la suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

_**Disclaimer**_ : tout est à S.M.

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain matin, alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, Charlie m'avertit que, ce soir-là, Billy nous avait invité.

— D'accord ! criai-je avant de fermer la porte.

Je filai vers ma voiture en souriant. Ma bonne humeur quotidienne ne m'avait pas quittée. Comme si le ciel avait décidé de m'offrir un jour de bonheur simple, la journée se passa bien, baignée de solitude. Seul Eric osa s'installer à côté de moi, ce que je ne comprenais pas. Il s'asseyait, me saluait et me souriait, puis se plongeait dans son livre de cours. Il n'en ressortait qu'à la sonnerie. Alors seulement, il s'animait, racontant ses dernières expériences et me questionnant. Je répondais peu, ce qui ne semblait pas le gêner. Je sentais pourtant que son comportement n'avait rien d'innocent. Ignorer son objectif me mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant, je n'avais pas le courage de lui demander clairement ce qu'il souhaitait. Trop de crainte, trop de désintérêt.

À la fin de la journée, je dus l'éviter tandis que je rejoignais le parking, fuyant la salle de gymnastique. Nous avions abordé le handball, une invention dont l'utilité me dépassait. J'étais si joyeuse que je ne m'en agaçai pas. Je réussis même à m'extasier devant l'absence de pluie. Les nuages, quoique menaçants, se contentaient pour l'instant de dissimuler le soleil.

Ma gêne n'émoussa pas plus mon enthousiasme lorsque, suite à un souper en compagnie de Billy et de Jacob, Sam et Emily apportèrent le dessert : une tarte aux fruits et des chocolats. Ils étaient suivis de Paul. L'ambiance resta bon enfant. Paul se contraignit à me dévisager aussi peu qu'il le put. Charlie ne remarqua rien. Au terme de la soirée, il avait, semble-t-il, tout oublié des histoires de gang que je lui avais racontées. Nous en fûmes tous secrètement soulagés.

Le jeudi se passa à merveille également. En tournant la poignée de la porte d'entrée, un petit frisson d'angoisse remonta ma colonne vertébrale : rien dans ma vie n'allait parfaitement bien. Qu'est-ce qui me tomberait dessus, cette fois ?

Je laissai tomber mon sac par terre et me dirigeai vers l'escalier aussi vite que mes jambes pouvaient le supporter. Fait incongru, mon cerveau réfléchissait à la dissertation donnée en devoir par mon professeur d'anglais, le matin-même.

Je n'atteignis pas les marches. Quelqu'un me projeta contre la porte du salon, qui sortit de ses gonds sous la force du coup. Le souffle coupé, je retombai brutalement au sol, à quelques pas du canapé. Je sentis ma cheville se tordre sous mon poids. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus un éclat rouge. Puis mes poumons purent se remplir d'oxygène à nouveau. Je m'étouffai, me penchai, saisie d'une brusque quinte de toux.

« Sauve-toi ! » m'intima la voix d'Edward.

À travers mes yeux embués, je l'aperçus, accroupi à côté de moi. Son regard ambré me suppliait de fuir. Je tentai de reculer, m'en trouvai incapable : mes jambes, déjà instables d'ordinaire, tremblaient trop. Ma cheville me faisait souffrir, tout comme mes poumons et ma gorge. Je ne voyais rien.

« Sauve-toi ! » hurla l'hallucination.

Je sentis un courant d'air me frôler, comprit qu'elle revenait à l'attaque. Je fermai les yeux. Cette fois, rien ni personne ne me sauverait.

La fenêtre du salon, la plus haute, la plus large de la maison, me prouva que j'avais tort en éclatant en mille morceaux. Comme dans un rêve, le loup argenté était passé au travers. Désormais, il se tenait devant moi, puissant, terrifiant. Victoria sembla se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée face au loup. J'entendis vaguement la porte d'entrée se rouvrir et, bientôt, elle ne fut plus là.

Je fondis en larmes.

.

Cette attaque-ci fut difficile à justifier, impossible à étouffer. En plus des bruits assourdissants parvenus aux oreilles de nos voisins, il fallut expliquer à Charlie pourquoi, en rentrant, il avait découvert la porte d'entrée grande ouverte, celle de son salon défoncée, une fenêtre en miette et sa fille en pleurs, au sol, la cheville foulée, entourée de Jacob et de Paul.

Je n'avais jamais été douée pour mentir, encore moins pour inventer une histoire de cette taille. Heureusement, Paul et Jacob avaient tout prévu. Ils expliquèrent à Charlie que, voulant me faire plaisir, ils étaient venus me chercher. Dans le hall, ils étaient tombés face à face avec un cambrioleur, qui était parvenu à s'enfuir par la fenêtre du salon. Quant à moi, je n'avais rien vu du tout : arrivée peu après le départ du voleur, je m'étais encoublée en voyant l'état du salon et, en tombant, m'était foulé la cheville.

Une excuse si extravagante que personne ne pensa à la contester.

Charlie organisa une battue afin de tenter de retrouver l'intrus, sans trop d'espoir, car Jacob comme Paul assurèrent qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu, et qu'ils doutaient qu'il habite Forks. Ils ne découvrirent que de profondes empreintes dans la terre, canines et imposantes.

Charlie craignit qu'une nouvelle chasse au loup doive être lancée. Je retins un gloussement hystérique. J'imaginais ce qu'aurait retrouvé Charlie en rentrant ce soir-là, si la chasse précédente s'était avérée fructueuse.

Avant de s'éclipser, Jacob s'accroupit devant le canapé sur lequel on m'avait installée, la cheville couverte d'une poche de glace.

— Nous pensons qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu passes le weekend à la Push.

J'acquiesçai, un peu perdue. Je ne faisais que ça depuis plusieurs semaines.

Il sembla comprendre ce que je pensais, poussa un léger soupir.

— Pas juste la journée. _Tout_ le weekend.

— Tout… tout ?

— Tout. Paul, Sam et Emily sont d'accord de t'accueillir… Moi aussi.

— Je… D'accord. Je viens chez toi demain, à la fin des cours.

Il se râcla la gorge.

— Nous pensons qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on vienne te chercher… au cas où.

— Ici ?

— Au lycée…

J'écarquillai les yeux. J'avais un peu l'impression d'être un gamin qu'on se passerait de bras en bras selon qui se sentait prêt à assumer une telle charge.

Malgré tous mes efforts, mon esprit embrouillé ne voyait pas d'alternative. Je déglutis.

— Qui ?

— Paul…

— Non !

— Bella… dit-il sur un ton presque suppliant.

— Non. Je refuse. Tout le monde, sauf Paul.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de lancer un regard embarrassé en direction de la porte d'entrée. Paul devait l'attendre derrière.

— Je te préviens, si c'est lui, je ne le suis pas.

— Bon… A demain, Bella.

— A demain.

Il sortit. Mon père conclut son appel au menuisier sur un « A ce soir, donc. » puis se planta devant moi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ma cheville et déclara :

— J'ai appelé le médecin. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

Je hochai la tête. J'avais refusé de me rendre à l'hôpital, assurant que ce n'était rien de grave. Charlie s'était alors décidé à appeler le docteur Gerandy. Je grimaçai en me souvenant de mon état, la dernière fois que j'avais vu Gerandy…

— Bonjour Bella, me salua-t-il en entrant. Je suis heureux de voir que tu sembles avoir récupéré depuis notre dernière rencontre.

Mon sourire devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace. Lui aussi se souvenait, visiblement. Je dirigeai volontairement la conversation sur ma cheville. Je n'avais aucune envie de reparler des derniers mois – surtout que, si j'avais l'impression d'aller mieux, en effet, je sentais aussi que ce récent équilibre menaçait de s'effondrer à tout instant.

Après un bref examen, il conclut que je souffrais seulement de contusions musculaires. J'en fus soulagée : ma première entorse réelle avait mis des mois à guérir. Il m'enjoignit au repos et félicita la personne qui avait eu l'idée de mettre immédiatement de la glace – Paul, comme par hasard… Je fus même autorisée à me rendre au lycée le lendemain. Avec un peu de chance, personne n'apprendrait ce qu'il m'était arrivé…

— Papa ?

Il se tourna vers moi, la mine inquiète.

— Jacob pense qu'il serait peut-être bien que je passe le weekend chez lui, à la Push… au cas où le cambrioleur reviendrait…

— Bella, je ne pense pas que…

Il me fallut plus d'une heure pour le convaincre de la légitimité de ma demande. Une heure plus tard encore, je gagnai enfin mon lit, soutenue par mon père. Je m'effondrai sur mes draps en priant pour que le sommeil vienne vite.

Au lieu de cela, mon hallucination me revint en mémoire. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'en avais plus eu. Depuis la précédente attaque de Victoria, deux semaines plus tôt. Je n'étais pas montée sur une moto pendant les vacances, encore moins cette semaine – puis, de toute façon, il apparaissait de moins en moins lorsque j'utilisais ces véhicules. A croire que je parvenais à m'améliorer…

Je grinçai des dents en réalisant que, si je ne trouvais pas vite une nouvelle occupation un tantinet dangereuse, je ne le verrais plus que lors d'attaques comme celle de cette après-midi. Puis, lorsque Victoria mourrait, je ne le verrais plus jamais… à moins qu'elle parvienne à m'assassiner.

J'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller pour étouffer… quoi ? Un rire nerveux ? Un sanglot ? Cela ressemblait un peu à un mélange des deux.

Lorsque mon cœur eut retrouvé un rythme normal, je me retournai sur le dos. Tout en fixant le plafond, je repensai à Edward, quelques heures plus tôt. Quelque chose me dérangeait, dans cette vision, sans que je réussisse à déterminer quoi. Il était toujours aussi beau. Toujours aussi inquiet. Toujours aussi…

Cette fois, je fondis en larmes. Je m'endormis avant que mon canal lacrymal se calme.

.

Lorsque je me réveillai, miracle : mes yeux me faisaient plus souffrir que ma cheville. Je réussis à me préparer sans problème. Charlie attendit tout de même que je descende pour partir, inquiet de me voir coincée en haut toute la journée, ou me blesser en descendant tout de même. En revanche, il ne sembla pas s'inquiéter du trajet que je devais faire, à pieds ou en voiture, jusqu'au collège.

Je compris pourquoi en quittant la maison. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour _la_ découvrir, le temps de lâcher du regard le ciel, nuageux, et le sol, sec. La voiture de Jacob, soigneusement parquée à côté de ma Chevrolet. Il me regardait, le regard sérieux, les lèvres rieuses. Les sourcils froncés, je voulus le rejoindre à grands pas furieux. Ma cheville me ramena à l'ordre, je marchai lentement jusqu'au véhicule. Il abaissa volontiers la fenêtre quand je frappai contre de mes poings inefficaces.

— Salut Bella !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

— Je t'ai dit que je venais te chercher… ici.

— Ce soir ! Je dois aller au lycée, pauvre cloche !

Il rigola.

— Je sais : je t'y emmène. Embarque tes affaires, je te ramène lundi soir.

— Tu rêves !

Je me détournai et me dirigeai vers ma Chevrolet. Il m'attendait devant. Je sentis ma colère monter. J'en avais marre de ces… créatures mythologiques aux capacités surnaturelles qui me dictaient ce que je devais faire sous prétexte que j'étais une pauvre humaine mortelle et menacée !

Jacob grimaça, jeta un coup d'œil nerveux aux alentours. J'en conclus que j'avais parlé tout haut. _Très_ haut !

— Bella, tu n'es pas qu'une pauvre humaine menacée. Allez, monte !

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot « non » ?

— Petit un, tu n'as pas prononcé le mot non. Petit deux, hier soir, tu as dit que tu viendrais si ce n'était pas Paul. Et petit trois, comment veux-tu conduire jusqu'au lycée avec ta cheville douloureuse ?

— Elle n'est pas douloureuse !

— Menteuse.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne lis pas dans les pensées, que je sache ? Tu n'es pas moi !

— Bella, soupira-t-il, la manière dont tu te déplaces est moins grâcieuse encore que d'ordinaire.

— Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas grâcieuse ?

— Ça veut surtout dire que je ne te laisserai pas monter dans ta Chevrolet. Si tu ne grimpes pas dans ma voiture, côté passager, maintenant, tu arriveras en retard au lycée.

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard. Lorsque je compris que je ne remporterais pas la partie, je lui adressai un regard assassin. Puis je montai dans sa voiture en claquant la portière aussi fort que possible.

Le trajet se déroula dans un silence total.

— A ce soir ! me salua-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, mais j'étais satisfaite : je n'avais pas préparé ni récupéré mes affaires. Nous serions obligés de repasser par la maison en sortant des cours. C'était futile, mais j'étais satisfaite d'avoir au moins obtenu cela.

Ma satisfaction fondit comme neige au soleil lorsque je vis Mike se précipiter vers moi.

— Ça va, Bella ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Je compris que, premièrement, la nouvelle du cambriolage avait déjà fait le tour de la ville ; et que, deuxièmement, cette journée-ci allait être pourrie.

Elle le fut. À croire que le ciel se vengeait de mes derniers jours de tranquillité ; la dissertation avec déserté mes pensées.

Lorsque je découvris la voiture de Jacob m'attendant devant le lycée, je traînai avec Eric, qui me saoulait de questions depuis que nous nous étions salués, le matin-même. Mike tentait d'obtenir sa part d'attention et Jessica s'accrochait à son bras, dépitée.

— Oh ! mais qui est-ce qui t'attend ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je dus me retenir de l'étrangler. Nous nous tournâmes tous vers Jacob, appuyé contre son capot, souriant, patient. Il se permit d'agiter gaiement la main, et je changeai d'avis : avant Jessica, je devais tuer Jacob.

— C'est un gars de la Push, non ? demanda Mike.

— Oui…

Tous trois me jetèrent un regard inquisiteur. Je retins un soupir.

— Je dois y aller. A lundi.

Ils me saluèrent, mais ne bougèrent pas.

— Tu ne pouvais pas attendre… plus loin ?

— Où ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

Je soupirai et grimpai dans le véhicule. J'abandonnais.

— Alors, que veux-tu faire ce weekend ?

— Des promenades… Mes révisions…

— Ah oui, tes examens. Tu passes lesquels, cette semaine ?

— Géographie et…

Je m'arrêtai là. Je n'avais pas la force de continuer. Jacob s'étonna.

— Tu en as deux, cette semaine ?

J'opinai.

— C'est sur quoi, le deuxième ?

Je grognai pour toute réponse. Il ne reprit pas la parole. Lorsque je me tournai vers lui, je vis qu'il attendait toujours sa réponse.

— Gym… lâchai-je finalement.

— Quoi ?

— Examen. De. Gymnastique.

Il me lança un regard effaré. Un peu inquiet, aussi.

— Et… tu vas le passer ?

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois, agacée.

— Et pourquoi ne le passerais-je pas, dis-moi ?

— Mais…

Il dut lire sur mon visage qu'il lui fallait être très prudent dans ses paroles.

— Ta cheville… Tu es sûre qu'elle tiendra le coup ? argumenta-t-il.

Je lui offris un sourire sarcastique.

— C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, Jacob. Ne t'en fais pas, je survivrai.

« … Absolument pas. » ajoutai-je en mon fort intérieur.

— Bon… si tu as besoin d'aide pour tes révisions… je suis là.

— Je pense que j'aurai plutôt besoin de ton aide pour les balades.

Il acquiesça avec lenteur. Le silence revint. Néanmoins, il était cette fois détendu. Je souris à la fenêtre. J'avais retrouvé mon Jacob. Celui qui m'énervait presque autant que je l'adorais. Ces balades risquaient d'être très intéressantes.

Au final, je passai plus de temps sur la plage, profitant du temps, sinon beau, du moins abandonné par la pluie, que dans le salon des Black avec mes manuels de cours. Je détestais la géographie, de toute manière, presque autant que les maths. Je me doutais que cela ne se passerait pas mieux, quoique je fasse.

.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le lycée. Il était tôt, le parking restait désert. Outre le bruit du moteur qui tournait, invisible, sous le capot, le seul son ambiant était la voix du présentateur de _Forks News_.

« En effet, Michael, la pluie n'était pas au rendez-vous cette semaine. Un comble pour Forks, une aubaine pour ses habitants ! J'ai donc le regret de vous annoncer que, pour ce soir, nous prévoyons… »

Jacob coupa la radio.

— Bonne chance ! me souhaita-t-il.

Je lui souris en ouvrant la portière. Je m'apprêtais à sortir lorsque, sur un coup de tête, je me penchai en avant et plaquai un baiser sonore sur la joue de mon ami.

— Merci, Jake !

Je sortis les pommettes roses, la démarche un peu titubante, en me demandant ce qui m'avait pris.

Je vérifiai que personne ne traînait aux alentours. Puis je secouai la tête pour me reprendre. Je n'avais rien fait de mal. Chacun avait le droit d'embrasser sur la joue son meilleur ami, non ?

Mon cœur s'affolait vraiment pour un rien.

Je me dirigeai vers le bâtiment où se déroulait l'examen de géographie. Il se passa merveilleusement bien.

Comme promis, Jacob était là lorsque je quittai la salle d'oral. Je me jetai spontanément dans ses bras.

— J'en conclus que ça s'est bien passé ?

— Tu rigoles ? C'est un miracle ! Je suis tombée sur le seul sujet que j'avais vraiment bien bossé. Je ne vais peut-être pas avoir une note merveilleuse, mais… Wouah !

Mon air béat lui arracha un petit sourire.

— Tu es prête ? Alors, en route.

Je monopolisai la parole durant tout le trajet, décrivant avec moult détails chaque étape de l'examen. Enfin, lorsque nous arrivâmes, je me dirigeai naturellement vers la plage. Jacob me suivit. Je poursuivis le descriptif de ma journée, lui garda le silence.

— Je crois que Lauren a lamentablement échoué. C'est mesquin, mais je ne parviens pas à m'empêcher de m'en réjouir. Cette fille m'insupporte, conclus-je.

Le silence s'installa. Nous avions déjà longé la grève sur une longue distance. La maison de Jacob ne serait bientôt qu'un point de plus à l'horizon.

— Et toi, Jake, ta journée ?

— Tranquille. Tu sais, les cours, c'est pas tellement mon truc.

Je hochai la tête.

— Je suis là aussi, si tu as besoin de parler ou de travailler, tu sais ?

— C'est gentil, Bella.

Il ne me regardait pas. Je mis mes poings dans mes poches, réalisant une fois de plus qu'il n'en avait attrapé aucune. J'avais remarqué qu'il laissait mes mains tranquilles ce weekend. Je m'étais attendue à être soulagée : j'avais toujours été gênée par son geste, certaine qu'il ne pensait pas à la même chose que moi lorsqu'il me prenait la main. Or, voilà que je me sentais plutôt surprise, voire un peu déçue. Un tout petit peu, hein. A peine.

— Bella ?

Je m'aperçus que, perdue dans mes pensées, je fixais Jacob sans vraiment le voir, une lueur sinistrement insistante dans le regard. Je clignai des paupières et lui adressai un sourire plus enthousiaste.

— Bella, je…

Je l'encourageai d'un hochement de tête.

— Tu sais que… je t'aime beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— Je crois que… je t'aime depuis le jour de notre rencontre, sur la plage… tu te souviens ?

— Bien sûr. C'est là que…

Je me mordis la joue et me tus. Je pensais deviner où il voulait en venir et je sentais que _l_'évoquer ne serait pas une bonne idée.

Pourtant, Jacob opina.

— C'est ce jour-là que je t'ai parlé des buveurs de sang, sans me douter que tu te doutais déjà de quelque chose. Ce jour-là, je t'ai entraînée malgré moi dans cet univers… surnaturel.

Je secouai la tête.

— J'y trempais déjà, je ne le savais pas encore, c'est tout. A l'instant où j'ai vu… où je _l'_ai vu, j'ai été plongée dans ce monde. Lorsqu'_il_ s'est intéressé à moi, lui aussi, j'ai sauté dedans à pieds joints. Tu m'as seulement permis de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Il pinça les lèvres.

— Si tu le dis, dit-il sur un ton signifiant clairement qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Dans tous les cas, c'est ce jour-là que j'ai commencé à développer des sentiments pour toi. Au premier regard.

À présent, son regard brûlant était plongé dans le mien. Je lui fis un sourire timide.

— Contre toute logique, plus tu t'approchais d'Edward, plus mes sentiments croissaient. Lorsqu'il t'a abandonnée, je pensais avoir une chance…

Mes yeux s'agrandirent contre ma volonté. Mon cœur s'affola. Pourtant, je sentais confusément que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Tu es venue me revoir de ton plein gré… Tu semblais aller mieux quand j'étais là…

— C'était le cas. Tu m'as aidée au-delà de tout ce que j'espérais.

— Je pensais que j'aurais ma chance… Puis je suis devenu loup-garou. J'ai perdu cette chance.

— Bien sûr que non ! Jake, je sais que je… J'ai de la peine à exprimer mes sentiments, et je suis toujours très attachée à… à Edward. Mais je sens que… Je t'aime beaucoup, moi aussi, Jake. Chaque jour, je me sens un peu plus prête à lâcher… tout ça. Avec toi. P-pour toi.

Un instant, nous ne bougeâmes pas, tous deux ébahis par ma tirade. Chaque mot tourna dans mon esprit, se grava dans mon cœur. Je réalisai que tout était vrai. J'attrapai sa main dans un réflexe.

— Tu as toujours cette chance.

Jacob secoua la tête. J'eus l'impression d'être prise de vertiges soudains.

— B-bien sûr que si, tu l'as !

— Bella, je t'aime. Mais je ne suis pas destiné à finir avec toi.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Je savais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

— C'est Paul. Tu es son âme-sœur. Il est destiné à sortir avec toi.

Une goutte tomba sur nos mains-liées. Dans un réflexe idiot, nous levâmes les yeux vers le ciel. Les nuages, plus sombres que jamais, paraissaient prêts à lâcher la bombe glaçante qu'ils préparaient depuis des jours. Je baissai le regard la première. Ignorant la supplication muette qui y brillait, Jacob poursuivit.

— J'avais l'impression que je pourrais rester ami avec toi, mais c'est trop compliqué. Pour toi, comme pour moi. Nous sommes trop…

— Paul ne peut pas me forcer à l'aimer ! Il ne peut pas nous obliger à oublier nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre ! Il ne peut pas !

— Ce n'est pas lui qui m'oblige. C'est moi qui prends cette décision. La meilleure. Pour nous trois.

Figée, je le vis se pencher vers moi, doucement. Je fermai les yeux en sentant son souffle sur mon visage. Je tendis les lèvres en avant.

Celles de Jacob ne firent qu'effleurer ma joue. Un baiser si semblable à celui que je lui avais offert. Si différent.

— Nous ne sommes pas faits pour terminer ensemble, Bella.

Il arracha sa main à l'étreinte de la mienne. Je réalisai qu'elle était trempée, à présent. Moi aussi.

Mon bras retomba le long de mon corps. Jacob se détourna et s'éloigna. Un éclair frappa l'océan, illuminant la plage. Je clignai des paupières, éblouie.

Jake avait disparu.

Le bruit assourdissant du tonnerre me parvint. Je partis en courant. La pluie fouettait mon visage, ma cheville fragilisée, mes membres endoloris, ma poitrine lacérée. Je tombai plusieurs fois. Mes paumes s'écorchèrent, mes habits se trouvèrent couverts de boue. Mon jean se déchira même. Finalement, je poussai la porte de la maison la plus proche – celle où tout avait commencé.

Je me retrouvai face à Emily, en pleine discussion avec une indienne que je n'avais jamais vue.

— Bella ? s'étonna Emily. Tu ne devais pas rester avec Jacob ?

Je ne répondis pas. Elle parut remarquer mes yeux rougis, comprit que la pluie n'était pas la seule cause de mon visage détrempé.

— Je t'apporte une serviette et des vêtements secs dans une minute.

Je filai aux toilettes sans attendre une seconde de plus, soulagée. Je m'effondrai sur le carrelage et, soudain, j'eus l'impression d'être renvoyée à cette affreuse journée où Jacob m'avait expliqué que… que Paul…

— Je dépose tout devant la porte. Je te ferai du thé dès que tu seras prête.

Je voulus la remercier, un gémissement quitta mes lèvres. Je me roulai en boule pour pleurer. Encore et encore et encore et encore…

Edward, puis Jacob… Quand donc cela s'arrêterait-il ? Pourrais-je un jour… aimer quelqu'un… sans qu'il me repousse finalement sous prétexte que nous n'étions pas destinés à finir ensemble ? Les larmes revinrent.

Lorsqu'elles s'apaisèrent, j'avais froid, avec mes habits mouillés. Pourtant, je ne me sentais pas la force de me lever pour récupérer les habits ou le linge laissés par Emily.

Elle était si gentille, Emily. Sam avait trouvé la perle rare. Et ils paraissaient si heureux, ensemble.

Une fois de plus, je me demandai s'il… s'il s'était imprégné d'elle.

Et la fille qui l'accompagnait, qui était-elle ? Une amie d'Emily ? Je ne l'avais encore jamais vue ici. Pourtant, je passais la plupart de mon temps libre entre ici et… la maison des Black.

De nouveaux sanglots me secouèrent tandis que je réalisais que je ne serais plus la bienvenue là-bas, désormais. Jacob avait été clair : il prenait ses distances. Il laissait sa place à Paul.

Et moi, dans tout ça ? Pourquoi ne me laissaient-ils jamais choisir ce que je voulais ? Edward m'avait abandonnée alors que j'assurais être prête à tout laisser pour le suivre, devenir vampire… Tout ça pour cette maudite histoire d'âme. Je l'aimais tant que j'aurais accepté de devenir un monstre sans âme pour lui… sauf qu'il n'était pas un monstre sans âme.

Jacob, à présent, agissait de même. Il me quittait au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de lui, ignorant mes désirs, ne cédant qu'à l'envie de Paul. Comme si être… être son…

Non. Je n'étais même pas son… âme-sœur. Pour ça, il aurait fallu que je l'aime. Ou que je l'apprécie, au moins. Que mon cœur ne soit pas en miettes, ou mes pensées hantées par le souvenir d'un garçon, et la présence d'un autre.

Comme j'y pensais, ma poitrine se rappela à moi. La douleur revint, déchirante, aussi puissante qu'au premier jour.

Mon souffle devint erratique, sanglots et frissons se mêlèrent. Je ne sais si je perdis connaissance ou si le sommeil m'emporta, mais tout devint noir.

.

CcC

.

Et voilà ! La réaction de Jacob vous semble-t-elle trop soudaine ? Je le crains un peu, en me relisant. Mais j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Question de la semaine : « Quel est votre (série de) livre(s) préféré ? »

Merci pour vos reviews et autres abonnements, à la semaine prochaine.

C.


	6. Chapitre 5

Hello !

Voici le cinquième chapitre de cette fic. Je suis heureuse qu'elle plaise à tant d'entre vous. Tous vos messages me font grand plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

_**Disclaimer**_ : tout est à Stephenie Meyer.

_**Review de Tiphaine**_ : Hello ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise jusqu'ici. Voici la suite ! Tu découvriras peut-être à l'intérieur le choix de Bella. Même si, en plus d'Edward et de Paul, il y a aussi Jacob…

.

**Chapitre 5**

Ma vision, floue, me demanda beaucoup de patience et de clignements de paupières. Enfin, je parvins à détailler l'armoire bordeaux placée sous le lavabo à la céramique écaillée. Emily faisait même la poussière _sous_ le meuble. Cette fille était remarquable. Je roulai sur le dos et pus admirer le plafond bleu ciel.

Lorsque cette teinte uniforme, pas même marquée d'une tache noire microscopique ou d'une fissure minuscule, commença à m'ennuyer, je me décidai à me redresser. J'eus de la peine : ma tristesse et le froid s'étaient alliés pour engourdir mes membres. La tête me tourna lorsque je me trouvai assise. Je posai mon front sur mes genoux et, me concentrant sur ma respiration, attendis que les vertiges passent. Ensuite, m'accrochant au lavabo, je me redressai. J'aurais souhaité ignorer ce à quoi je ressemblais, malheureusement, je croisai mon reflet dans le miroir.

J'étais trempée, couverte d'herbe, de boue, de sable et d'autres brindilles. Mes cheveux semblaient dressés sur mon crâne, ma peau aussi blanche que si elle avait été d'albâtre. Mes yeux, rouges et gonflés, laissaient voir le nombre de larmes versées récemment. Je me détournai.

Je récupérai en titubant le petit paquet laissé devant la porte. Je commençai par poser le tout en sécurité sur les toilettes, sèches. J'ôtai ensuite mes vêtements, tâchés et mouillés. Je pressentais que je les rangerais au fond de mon armoire sans jamais les ressortir. Je ne voulais plus les voir.

Souhaitant ne pas user plus encore de la gentillesse sans borne d'Emily, j'écartai l'idée de prendre une douche. La jeune femme avait eu l'intelligence de me prêter deux serviettes. J'utilisai la première, la plus petite, bleue, pour me débarbouiller. Une fois à peu près propre, je me séchai avec la deuxième, blanche et plus longue. J'essorai également mes cheveux et essuyai les flaques d'eau au sol. Enfin, j'enfilai les vêtements, un jean et une chemise. Emily étant plus fine et plus élancée que moi, la sensation était étrange. Il me semblait flotter dans les vêtements et, en même temps, qu'ils me serraient. Enfin, je glissai les linges dans le bac prévu à cet effet, ajustai la chemise, attrapai mes vêtements mouillés et quittai la salle de bain. En voyant le parquet parfaitement ciré, je me sentis profondément mal à l'aise.

Emily buvait une tasse de thé en compagnie de son amie. Elles se tournèrent vers moi dès que j'entrai dans la cuisine, un même sourire réconfortant aux lèvres. Je me râclai la gorge, gênée.

— Emily, je suis vraiment désolée pour… tout ça… D'être venue ainsi sans prévenir, d'avoir… sali la maison, de t'avoir dérangée…

Je ne savais même pas comment j'avais pu atterrir chez elle. Le cerveau lance parfois des idées farfelues. Elle me rassura d'un geste de la main.

— Tu ne m'as pas dérangée, Bella. Tu es chez toi, ici.

J'ouvris la bouche, la refermai pour me contenter d'opiner. Je sentais que, si je prononçais un mot de plus, je fondrais en larmes. J'en avais assez de pleurer.

Emily comprit.

— Tu veux une tasse de thé ? me demanda-t-elle avec un énième sourire.

J'hésitai un instant, puis acquiesçai. Emily était si gentille… Et je ne pouvais pas rentrer seule, de toute façon : je n'avais pas pris ma voiture.

— Merci beaucoup. Vous êtes sûres que je ne dérange pas ?

— Pas le moins du monde. D'ailleurs, permets-moi de te présenter Kim. Une amie. Kim, voici Bella Swan.

— Enchantée ! fîmes-nous en chœur.

J'attrapai la tasse de thé qu'Emily me tendait et plongeai mon nez dedans. Je n'en ressortis pas, me contentant d'écouter la discussion légère de Kim et Emily. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre si Kim était dans le secret, ou pas, tant certaines phrases étaient ambigües. Je m'absorbai ensuite dans l'observation du salon. Les deux indiennes ne me posèrent aucune question, ce que j'appréciai grandement. Oui, dans d'autres conditions, la Push aurait pu devenir ma maison, et la meute ma famille. Dans d'autres conditions.

Jacob avait réduit en charpie ce rêve avant même qu'il ne prenne forme dans mon esprit.

En l'espace d'une année, mes certitudes concernant mon futur s'étaient effondrées. Par deux fois, déjà. Qui sait… peut-être y aurait-il une troisième fois ?

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, sur Sam et Jared. Ils étaient trempés également. Sam enleva aussitôt ses chaussures pour venir embrasser Emily – je sentis mon cœur éclater dans ma poitrine – mais Jared resta sur le seuil. Il salua Emily, puis fit signe à Kim.

— On y va, Kimmy ?

Elle se leva avec enthousiasme, salua Emily et Sam et le rejoignit. Il l'embrassa avec fougue.

Ah. D'accord.

Tout en aidant sa moitié – son imprégnée ? Savait-elle ce qu'était son petit-ami ? – il se tourna vers moi et je compris que Jacob avait dû se transformer durant l'après-midi. La meute toute entière devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

— Tu veux que je te ramène, Bella ? Ça ne me dérange pas.

J'acceptai. J'enfilai mes chaussures trempées, réalisai que mon imperméable était toujours dans la voiture de Jacob.

— Je viendrai demain te rapporter tes habits, Emily. Merci encore. Pour tout.

Elle me sourit, puis nous sortîmes. Je ne doutais pas que Sam lui expliquerait tout. Et Kim ? Jared lâcherait-il le morceau, ou ignorait-elle tout de la complexité de certaines relations entre loup-garou et humaine ? Se doutait-elle que, du jour au lendemain, il pouvait la laisser tomber pour une autre… ou pour un autre ?

À nouveau, je me tus durant le trajet. Ce n'était pas embêtant : Jared et Kim, une main enlacée, paraissaient décidés à décrire leur journée à l'autre dans ses moindres détails. Je fus même soulagée, lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant ma maison, de pouvoir m'extirper de cette ambiance amoureuse.

Charlie était déjà rentré. Il me sauta dessus au premier pas que je fis dans le hall.

— Bella ! Où étais-tu ?

Je réalisai que j'avais totalement perdu la notion du temps.

— Hum… Il est quelle heure ?

— Passé huit heures. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

— Oh, je suis désolée, papa ! Je lance le souper tout de suite.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

Je réalisai alors que je ne devais pas paraître au meilleur de ma forme. Je tentai un sourire rassurant, calqué sur celui d'Emily. Charlie se détendit et je me faufilai jusqu'à la cuisine en remerciant le ciel d'avoir un père aussi confiant.

— En fait, Jacob est venu me chercher au lycée et nous sommes allés à la plage. Nous avons été surpris par l'orage. Je suis allée chez Emily, elle m'a prêté des vêtements secs. Et un ami de Jacob m'a ramené.

Je me mordis la langue. J'aurais dû retenir la dernière phrase. Je devais être véritablement épuisée pour faire une telle bourde.

— Pourquoi Jacob ne t'a-t-il pas ramené ?

— Il… était occupé. Une histoire de… moto, je crois.

— De moto ?

Tournant le dos à Charlie, je me permis une grimace. J'enchaînais les bêtises, aujourd'hui.

— Tu sais qu'il retape des voitures… je crois qu'un ami avait besoin d'aide pour sa moto. Du coup, un autre ami m'a raccompagné. Je commence à bien les connaître, tu sais.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. J'avais tant trainé autour de la Push que je connaissais l'ensemble de la meute, désormais. L'un d'eux un peu moins, sans aucun doute.

Cela m'arrangeait.

Charlie hocha la tête.

— Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu sembles un peu…

— A vrai dire, je crois que j'ai attrapé froid. Mais ça va passer. Et toi, ta journée ?

Il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire. Etre le shérif de Forks avait certains avantages ; le nombre restreint d'affaires importantes en faisait partie. Comme, en plus, un important match de baseball passait à la télévision ce soir-là, je pus m'éclipser rapidement. Je lançai une machine, décidée à rendre ses habits à Emily au plus vite. En attendant de pouvoir les étendre, je fis la vaisselle, mes devoirs, préparai mes affaires pour le lendemain, puis pris une longue, très longue douche d'eau chaude. J'étais cependant si travaillée par la journée écoulée, et celle qui suivrait, qu'elle ne me détendit pas autant que je l'espérais. Enfin, je mis à sécher les vêtements propres, enfilai mon pyjama et me glissai dans mon lit.

Mon cœur me lança toute la nuit. Je gardai mes bras étroitement serrés autour de ma poitrine, craignant de la voir s'émietter si je ne la retenais plus.

J'étais triste pour Edward, j'étais triste pour Jacob. Lorsque tous deux me laissaient tranquilles, Emily et Sam, ainsi que Kim et Jared, me rendaient visite. Leur assurance tranquille en l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement éveillait en moi une indicible envie de pleurer, ou de vomir. Les questions revenaient alors. Sam et Jared s'étaient-ils imprégnés ? Que savait Kim ? Mon histoire avait-elle déjà fait le tour de la meute ? Puis, tandis que je réalisais avec effroi qu'il me restait moins de temps encore que je ne le pensais pour me reposer, Paul vint. Comme aux premiers jours, je revis son expression enragée lors de notre première rencontre, puis son air d'adoration, au cours des suivantes. Ses traits affaissés lorsque je le repoussais, soucieux lorsque j'échappais à une attaque de Victoria. J'avais l'impression d'être le centre de son monde.

La colère apparut, sans que j'en aie conscience. Tout ce qui se rapportait à lui m'énervait prodigieusement, soudain. Paul, l'imprégnation, son côté loup-garou, ses amis, Jacob, la meute, la Push, Forks, la pluie, et même le surnaturel dans son entier !

Soudain, aux premières heures du jour, la colère disparut, remplacée par la fatalité. Ce monde était injuste, pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Il ne changerait pas pour moi, je devais donc m'adapter. Là, je finis par réussir à somnoler deux petites heures.

Je me levai plus tôt que d'habitude, avec la sensation d'être une courbature géante. La douche n'arrangea rien, pas plus que le petit-déjeuner que je tentai en vain d'avaler. Ma gorge était douloureuse, des cernes avaient remplacé mes yeux rouges. Je m'habillai chaudement, me rappelant que je n'avais plus d'imperméable. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre m'apprit que j'avais tout intérêt à trouver un parapluie.

Inutile. Je le compris à l'instant où j'ouvris la porte. Le vent était si fort qu'il se serait retourné dans la seconde. Si j'avais réussi à le retenir assez longtemps pour cela, s'entend.

M'abritant au mieux dans mon manteau, trop perméable à mon goût, je laissai choir dans un coin du hall le parapluie et me décidai à piquer un sprint. J'étais si fourbue qu'une chute de plus ou de moins ne changerait pas grand-chose. Puis, si je courais dans la bonne direction, la force du vent me maintiendrait peut-être debout.

Je rebondis contre une masse chaude, dure et moelleuse à la fois, au bout de trois pas seulement. Je me sentis partir en arrière. Deux bras m'attrapèrent avec douceur et me redressèrent. Levant la tête, je découvris… Paul.

Je le foudroyai du regard.

— Que fiches-tu là ? Tu ne vois pas que tu bouches le chemin ?

Un sourire confus s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il parla, mais je n'entendis rien. Les mugissements du vent couvraient sa voix. Comment avait-il fait pour me comprendre ?

Saisissant mon problème, il éleva la voix.

— Comment tu te sens, Bella ?

Il semblait crier, mais je l'entendais à peine. Vraiment, quelle saison pourrie !

— Comment tu te sens, Bella ? répéta-t-il, plus fort encore.

Devant mon absence de réponse, il avait dû penser que je n'avais pas compris. Je lui adressai un nouveau regard assassin.

— Moins bien depuis que je te vois ! hurlai-je.

Il se figea. J'en profitai pour le contourner et me diriger vers ma Chevrolet. Evidemment, j'étais trempée. Fichu loup-garou !

Il me retint par le poignet.

— Je suis désolé… Jacob nous a dit, pour…

Ah, il se sentait coupable ? Et bien, il avait raison : c'était de sa faute. Entièrement.

— Je voulais te dire que je ne…

— Je dois aller au lycée. Au revoir.

Je dégageai mon poignet et entreprit de reprendre ma route. Il m'en empêcha. Devant mon regard furibond, il baissa les yeux.

— Tiens, il m'a donné ça.

Je baissai les yeux. Il me tendait mon imperméable. Je le lui arrachai des mains.

— C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

— En fait, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour dire qu'il te fallait une protection rapprochée, et comme Jacob ne veut plus…

— Ecoute moi bien. Je. Ne. Veux. Rien. Avoir. A. Faire. Avec. Toi. C'est compris ?

— Je peux comprendre, mais…

— Non ! Ne me dis pas que c'est trop dangereux, parce que je préfèrerais être tuée de la main de Victoria plutôt que de passer mes journées avec toi. Alors maintenant, déguerpis.

Lorsque je me dirigeai vers derechef vers ma camionnette, il ne me retint pas.

Je démarrai, manquant faire une crise cardiaque en entendant le bruit du moteur, qui surpassait même celui de l'orage. Je m'engageai sur la route et, en jetant un coup d'œil dans mon rétroviseur, je croisai le regard de Paul. Trempé et figé sur mon perron, il paraissait plus abattu que jamais.

« Tu y as été un peu fort. » me sermonna une petite voix intérieure.

Je la fis taire aussitôt. Lui seul avait créé cette situation. Il devait en assumer les conséquences.

.

En arrivant au lycée, mon humeur s'assombrit encore quand je me souvins : aujourd'hui, c'était examen de gym. Au moins, cela me permettrait d'ôter mes vêtements trempés.

Je ricanai.

J'ouvris ma portière du pied et me précipitai en direction de la salle de sport. Dire que le temps me poussait à trottiner le jour où j'aurais souhaité avancer à reculons…

Dans les vestiaires, je découvris l'ensemble féminin de ma promotion qui laçait ses chaussures de sport ou s'attachait les cheveux. Pour l'occasion, Jessica s'était fait deux épaisses tresses plaquées qui mettaient son regard en valeur. Dans un coin, Hannah, la championne d'athlétisme du collège, et Ashley, une footballeuse de niveau international, s'échauffaient. La plupart de mes camarades, fines, souples et musclées, portaient magnifiquement leur tenue de sport. Si j'omettais le fait que, loin d'arborer un bronzage parfait, elles avaient le teint couleur de porcelaine, je pouvais me penser de retour à Phoenix, où chaque fille du collège était inscrite à deux activités physiques extrascolaires. Au minimum.

Les seules à porter aussi mal que moi leur top et leur training étaient Emma et ses formes généreuses ainsi qu'une autre fille dont je ne connaissais pas le nom et qui était à la limite de l'anorexie.

Je traînai tant pour me changer que, lorsque j'ajustai ma queue de cheval, j'étais seule. L'examen commençait par des jeux en équipe. Chacun tira au sort une étiquette sur laquelle était marquée le nom du sport. Moi-même, je dus faire du basket. Je ne touchai pas à la balle une seule fois, mais tombai à de nombreuses reprises. Je parvins même à faire un croche-pied à une camarade qui fonçait sur moi avec la balle. Celle-ci lui échappa, rebondit, faisant trébucher une seconde personne. Elle finit sa course dans la figure de notre professeur de sport. Il ne fit aucune remarque, mais griffonna avec acharnement dans son bloc-notes.

Ma partie finie, je rejoignis les autres élèves, qui patientaient dans le couloir jusqu'à la deuxième étape, individuelle. Ils attendaient leur tour, entassés sur l'escalier. Je préférai m'installer à même le sol. Je me plongeai dans mes pensées en ignorant les gesticulations d'Eric, qui tentait désespérément d'attirer mon attention.

Je somnolai, et seule l'idée des secrets que je pouvais lâcher pendant mon sommeil m'empêcha de m'endormir complètement. Avant de s'en aller, Mike s'approcha pour me souhaiter bonne chance.

— Merci, Mike. Et toi, ça s'est bien passé ?

— Mieux que bien !

— Je n'en doutais pas. Bonne après-midi.

— Oui… On se voit ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Au travail.

— Ah, oui.

Il s'éloigna sur un dernier sourire. Je posai mon front sur mes genoux, décidée à me reposer encore un peu.

Jessica vint me prévenir que c'était mon tour sur un ton froid. Elle ne devait pas être contente que Mike soit venu me voir.

Je la remerciai et me levai. J'étais restée assise si longtemps que mes jambes étaient envahies de fourmis. Je trébuchai en retournant dans la salle. Durant mon absence, un parcours d'obstacle avait été dressé. Je tombai beaucoup, m'éraflant les paumes, me brûlant les coudes contre le lino et couvrant mes jambes de bleus. Ma coiffure n'arrêtait pas de se défaire. A nouveau, le professeur prit beaucoup de note. Je parvins à m'encoubler sur un tapis en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Je prévins de loin le suivant, un certain Tomy Stevens, en me dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

Dehors, l'orage ne s'était pas calmé. Ma conduite, déjà lente d'ordinaire, en souffrit.

— Tu peux rentrer, Bella. Par ce temps, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de clients, m'annonça la mère de Mike lorsque j'entrai dans le magasin des Newton.

Je la remerciai, saluai un Mike fort déçu et rentrai ensuite chez moi avec joie. M'affalant sur mon lit, je m'endormis immédiatement.

Charlie dut considérer que je méritais bien de me reposer, entre le mauvais temps et mon examen, car il ne m'appela pas. Je me réveillai aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, l'estomac gargouillant. Me connaissant, j'étais consciente que je ne parviendrais pas à me rendormir. Je me levai.

— Aujourd'hui, tu ne penses pas à Paul et à cette histoire d'imprégnation, annonçai-je. Ni aux loups-garous ou aux vampires. Rien de surnaturel. Une journée ordinaire, voilà ce qu'il te faut.

Je profitai de mon temps libre pour prendre une longue douche et avancer dans mes devoirs. Je me sentais plus reposée que je ne l'avais été depuis longtemps, la faute à mon sommeil agité. Par ailleurs, mes souvenirs douloureux enfermés à l'abri dans un recoin inaccessible de ma mémoire, la plaie dans ma poitrine ne se manifesta pas. Ne restaient que mes courbatures dues à l'examen de la veille et mon rhume, soit des douleurs humaines, aux origines banales.

La journée se passa doucement. Le stress des examens était redescendu pour une petite semaine. Eric continuait à s'asseoir à côté de moi dès qu'il le pouvait, et je finis une fois de plus entre Angela et lui à la cantine. Celle-ci remplissait avec Ben un formulaire. Une pierre tomba dans mon estomac lorsque je compris la teneur dudit formulaire. Je me penchai vers elle.

— Tu postules pour une fac ?

Elle se redressa, son habituelle expression douce sur le visage.

— Oui. Celle de Seattle. Et toi, tu t'es déjà inscrite ?

Je baissai la tête.

— Non. J'ai été occupée par d'autres trucs ces derniers temps.

Angela hocha la tête.

— Tu sais déjà dans quelle fac tu souhaites aller ?

— Celle de Seattle, aussi, sûrement. Ou, peut-être, celle de Bellingham.

— Alors, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Les inscriptions ferment dans plus d'un mois, je crois.

Je la remerciai d'un petit sourire.

— Tu y vas avec Ben ?

— Oui. C'est important, pour nous, de rester ensemble.

Je hochai la tête. L'image d'Edward me revint en tête. Je la renvoyai aussitôt d'où elle venait. Pas d'ex-petit-ami vampire. Aujourd'hui, j'étais une étudiante normale.

— En plus, nous souhaitons monter une entreprise ensemble, après, donc suivre le même programme, c'est logique, reprit Angela.

Ben approuva.

— Une entreprise dans quel domaine ?

Surprise, je me tournai vers Eric, qui avait posé la question.

— Dans le domaine de l'écriture. Une librairie, sûrement. On a entendu dire que ça manquait, par ici.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, que je lui renvoyai avec plaisir.

— Et vous ?

Je marmottai que je ne savais pas encore. Fine mouche, Angela n'insista pas. Eric annonça qu'il prévoyait de devenir photographe professionnel.

— Ambitieux, fit remarquer Ben.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Ça fait des années que je m'entraîne, il faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose. Au pire, je trouverai un job à côté.

— Une équipe de baseball m'a déjà contacté, se vanta Tyler de l'autre bout de la table.

— Laquelle ? Celle de Buford ? ricana un mec que je ne vis pas.

Les autres s'esclaffèrent. Tyler ouvrit la bouche pour démentir. Lauren ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

— Moi, je souhaite devenir mannequin.

Je la détaillai d'un coup d'œil. Un ventre plus-plat-tu-meurs, des jambes à n'en plus finir, une chevelure blonde coupée court et de grands yeux bleus… Elle ferait sans doute aucun un magnifique mannequin. Certains garçons qui pensaient sans doute la même chose que moi sifflèrent. Elle leur décocha un sourire éclatant.

Oui, vraiment, je ne doutais pas qu'elle atteigne son objectif.

Notre table s'anima, chacun en profitant pour expliquer où il se rendrait, ce qu'il ferait. Peu prévoyaient de quitter Forks définitivement.

En les observant, je sentis mon estomac se nouer. Angoisse et culpabilité. Tous avaient déjà une idée, plus ou moins précise, de ce qu'ils feraient après le lycée. Moi, je n'en avais aucune. Quelle angoisse j'avais dû causer à Charlie ! Les rumeurs couraient vite, à Forks. Sans doute savait-il déjà qui quitterait la ville, qui resterait. Et moi qui ne planifiait rien ! Il devait penser que je m'en fichais, et craindre que je ne fasse rien de ma vie. Je me penchai vers Angela pour attirer discrètement son attention.

— Où as-tu obtenu ce formulaire ?

— Au secrétariat. Il y en a pour chaque université qui accepte encore des candidatures.

Je la remerciai d'un sourire.

Je me rendis l'après-midi même au secrétariat où j'embarquai un exemplaire de chaque formulaire. J'ignorai le regard amusé de Mme Cope et me précipitai dehors. Il pleuvait toujours à verse.

Le jour d'après se passa de la même manière, à peu de choses près. Je planifiai et débutai mes révisions de littérature anglaise. J'avais prévu de relire d'ici à la semaine prochaine les romans les plus susceptibles de tomber à l'examen. Fait rare, je passai donc mes jours le nez plongé dans un bouquin, ce dont rirent allégrement nombre de mes camarades. Lauren répétait partout que c'était inutile : selon elle, j'étais certaine d'échouer. D'autres, comme Tyler ou Liam Davis, un garçon dont je venais d'apprendre l'existence – et le nom –, considéraient que la lecture était un domaine inutile et que s'il y avait une branche qu'on pouvait éviter de réviser, c'était bien celle-là. Si je n'étais pas d'accord, je gardai le silence. De toute manière, d'autres s'insurgèrent à ma place. Eric le premier.

Le weekend arriva plus vite que prévu. Seule mon inquiétude pour Charlie me poussa à me rendre à la Push. Je voulus saluer Emily, battis en retraite lorsque je découvris qu'elle profitait d'un moment seule avec Sam. Bannie de la maison Black et n'entretenant pas d'excellents contacts avec Jared, Embry ou Paul, je me retrouvai vite à arpenter les plages de la réserve, mon bouquin du moment – _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_ – à la main.

— Hey, Bella !

Je sursautai et lâchai mon livre. Je n'eus pas le temps de le récupérer : une main large, couleur de la rouille, l'avait déjà fait pour moi. Comme elle me le tendait, je le récupérai et relevai la tête en souriant.

— Quil, ça fait longtemps !

Son regard sombre me fit comprendre que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire.

— Oui… j'ai appris que tu trainais avec le gang.

— Le gang ? Ah, oui.

— Oui.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. J'avais complètement oublié Quil, celui-qui-ne-faisait-pas-encore-partie-de-la-meute. D'un côté, je m'en sentais coupable, car je l'aimais bien. D'un autre, ne pas le croiser m'avait évité cette situation embarrassante. J'étais au courant de toute l'affaire, à présent. Et, s'il devait avoir compris que je savais, lui ignorait tout. Or, je n'avais pas le droit de lui en parler, et je crois qu'il s'en doutait. Je résistai à mon plus grand désir : balbutier une excuse bidon et filer. Je ne souhaitais en aucun cas le blesser. Je restai donc là, bras ballants et sourire factice aux lèvres.

— Ils vont bien ?

— Hein ?

Il roula des yeux. Il ne se doutait pas que j'étais parfaitement sincère.

— Jacob, Embry…

— Oh, oui… Très bien.

— Sam t'a embrigadée aussi, pas vrai ?

— Non, pas du tout. En fait, je…

Je m'interrompis. Que pouvais-je dire ? « Jacob est un loup-garou, comme Embry, Sam, et les autres. J'ai été intégrée à la meute quand je l'ai appris et que Paul s'est imprégné de moi. »

Je m'imaginai ensuite lui expliquer ce qu'était l'imprégnation, ainsi que le rôle de la meute, et les fréquentes attaques de la meurtrière Victoria.

Je retins un rire. Il penserait sans doute que je me moquais de lui.

Quittant l'abri de mes pensées, je le regardai un peu plus attentivement. Il avait grandi. A présent, il me dépassait d'une bonne tête. Ses épaules s'étaient élargies, son visage avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance. Il était peu habillé et j'en déduis que sa température corporelle avait déjà augmenté quelque peu.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Bientôt, il serait comme tous les autres.

Il me faisait penser à Jacob. Jacob, avant sa métamorphose. A l'époque où tout était si simple. Pas de loups, pas d'imprégnation, pas de Paul. Je me remettais doucement du départ d'Edward. Qui sait ? Sans toute cette histoire, sûrement aurions-nous fini ensemble. A la place de quoi…

Je bafouillai une excuse et le contournai pour rejoindre le village au plus vite. Sûrement Emily serait-elle seule, à présent. Boire un thé en sa compagnie me ferait du bien, sans aucun doute.

— Bella, attends !

Il m'attrapa par le poignet. Je sursautai ; il était bouillant. Je lui jetai un regard interrogatif et, en découvrant les larmes qui y brillaient, il me lâcha. Je repartis à toute allure, me tordant les chevilles entre les galets.

Au final, je ne rendis visite à personne. Grimpant dans ma Chevrolet en quatrième vitesse, je rentrai. Dans mon rétroviseur, je jurai apercevoir l'éclat argenté d'une fourrure de loup. J'accélérai en essuyant d'une main les larmes qui, désormais, ruisselaient sur mes joues.

Le surnaturel me traquait. Chaque fois qu'il me semblait parvenir à m'en défaire, un évènement quelconque m'y replongeait.

Je n'en pouvais plus.

.

CcC

.

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. On se quitte donc sur une Bella déprimée. Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ? Je suis curieuse.

La question de la semaine : si vous pouviez intégrer un univers, qu'il soit tiré d'un film, d'un livre, ou autre… quel serait-il ?

Bonne fin de semaine à toutes et tous !

C.


	7. Chapitre 6

Hello !

J'espère que vous passez une bonne semaine. De mon côté, c'est le cas, même si je dois intégrer de nouvelles connaissances à mille à l'heure.

Bonne lecture !

.

_**Review de YsalonnaSwan :**_

Merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse qu'il t'ait plu. J'ai hâte également ! Il faut avouer que Harry Potter est sacrément difficile à égaler. Bonne fin de semaine !

.

_**Disclaimer**_ : tout est à SM.

.

**Chapitre 6**

Comble de la malchance, je réalisai dès le lendemain qu'un gigantesque loup gris me suivait où que j'aille. Avait-il commencé ce matin-là, où l'avait-il fait tout au long de la semaine dernière sans que je m'en aperçoive ?

Deux longues journées passèrent, pendant lesquelles sa présence me tapa sur le système. Il se trouvait toujours là, tantôt parcourant les plages de la Push en feignant de ne pas me voir, tantôt galopant sous sa forme de loup à ma poursuite.

Soudain, il disparut.

Je le remarquai aussitôt, car je ne parvenais plus à ignorer l'ombre canine qui planait sans cesse sur moi.

Il n'y avait plus personne. En quittant le lycée, suite à mon examen de littérature anglaise, qui s'était merveilleusement passé – le sujet principal en avait été _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_ –, je ne distinguai aucune créature mythologique m'observant depuis les fourrés. Stupéfaction. Ceux-ci ne bruissèrent pas tandis que je me rendais au travail. Soulagement. Lorsque je triai des cartons contenant les nouvelles commandes des Newton, il ne passa pas une fois devant la vitre, les yeux braqués au sol comme s'il ne faisait que passer son chemin. Interrogation. Seule, je passai chez moi, et seule, je me rendis à la Push. Inquiétude.

Le cœur battant, je frappai à la porte d'Emily. Attendit. Aucune réponse.

J'hésitai, un instant seulement, puis ouvrit.

— Emily ? appelai-je en entrant.

Toujours rien. Sans me soucier d'ôter mes chaussures, j'avançai. Elle n'était pas là. Ni dans la cuisine, tournoyant entre ses casseroles, ni dans le salon, enfoncée dans son sofa, une tasse de thé dans les mains. Je me permis même d'aller voir aux toilettes et dans la chambre.

La maison était vide.

Je m'appuyai au mur de l'entrée. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Paul porté disparu, Emily absente, aucune nouvelle du reste de la meute…

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me précipiter jusqu'à ma voiture.

En arrivant chez les Black, je ne pris même pas la peine d'ouvrir mon parapluie ou de fermer mon imperméable. J'étais déjà trempée, de toute manière. Je tambourinai à la porte, l'oreille dressée. Il me semblait entendre des geignements, mais je ne pouvais en jurer.

Enfin, la porte s'entrebâilla. Je vis briller l'œil noir de Billy, prudent, puis le battant se referma. Je me campai sur le porche, décidée à ne pas bouger avant d'obtenir des nouvelles.

Ma fébrilité augmenta tandis que j'attendais. Que s'était-il passé ? L'un des loups était-il blessé ? Ou… mort ? Qui ? Jacob ? Sam ? Paul ?

Me prenant de passion pour les rainures des lattes du plancher, je commençais des allers-retours sur la véranda, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, complètement cette fois, et sur Emily. Je me précipitai vers elle.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Tout le monde va bien ?

Elle attrapa mes mains et les serra, fort. Elle ne semblait toutefois pas au bord des larmes, et mon angoisse s'atténua un peu. Il n'était rien arrivé de dramatique. Elle m'entraîna à l'intérieur et attendit d'avoir refermé la porte avant de prendre la parole.

— La vampire a attaqué, une fois encore. La meute l'a arrêtée. Mais… Jacob a été blessé.

La panique revint, comme un raz-de-marrée surpuissant. Le sang me monta à la tête, cognant contre mes tempes, menaçant de s'échapper. La voix d'Emily continuait à me parvenir, déformée, comme venant de très, très loin.

— … Rien de grave… Loup imprudent… sauvée…

Nous arrivâmes dans le salon. La meute au grand complet se trouvait là. Paul tenta un sourire. Embry détaillait la pièce, la mine inquiète. Jared se tenait près de Sam, qui sermonnait… Leah Clearwater.

Que faisait Leah ici ?

À l'instant où cette question parvenait à mon esprit embrumé, elle tourna la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis furent illuminés par une colère sauvage.

— Que fait-elle là ? Elle…

Paul quitta son fauteuil d'un bond.

— Elle a autant le droit d'être là que toi !

Je me tournai vers Emily.

— Où est-il ?

Ma voix résonna avec fermeté. Je n'en crus pas mes oreilles.

— Dans sa chambre, mais…

Je n'écoutai pas la suite. Je dégageai mes mains et me précipitai vers ladite pièce. Dans mon dos, j'entendis Leah hurler sur Emily, puis Sam hurler encore plus fort sur Leah. Une porte claqua. Je m'arrêtai devant celle qui me séparait de Jacob.

Je toquai.

Un ange passa. Des murmures me parvinrent, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Sur Billy. Il m'adressa un sourire fatigué et se dirigea vers le salon.

— Il t'attend, murmura-t-il.

Je me faufilai dans la pièce sans attendre, refermant le battant derrière moi, geste obsolète. La majorité des personnes présentes dans cette baraque pouvait entendre mon souffle.

En me retournant, je le découvris étendu sur son lit. Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait sa peau couleur de rouille. Il avait le torse bandé, ainsi qu'une jambe et un bras dans une attelle. Je me jetai sur lui.

— Aïe ! grimaça-t-il lorsque je l'enlaçai à l'étouffer.

Aussitôt, je le lâchai.

— Pardon, pardon, pardon…

Je ne m'excusais pas pour mon seul geste. Il le comprit, et m'ouvrit les bras. Je m'y blottis avec délicatesse et bonheur.

Nous restâmes silencieux de longues minutes.

— Comment as-tu su ? demanda-t-il enfin.

— J'ai filé chez Emily dès que j'ai compris que la disparition de Paul n'était pas normale. Elle n'y était pas, alors je suis venue ici…

Il hocha la tête.

— Tu as fait la rencontre de Leah, de ce que j'ai entendu.

— Que fait-elle ici ? L'un de vous s'est-il… _imprégné_ d'elle ?

— Je te déconseille fortement d'utiliser ce mot devant elle, dit-il pour toute réponse.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'étais pas sûre que ce fut une confirmation.

Jacob pencha la tête, aux aguets.

— Ils sont tous partis.

— Pourquoi attendre qu'ils nous laissent pour parler, s'ils apprendront tous les détails de notre discussion dès que tu te transformeras en loup ?

— Réflexes humains, sûrement.

Il baissa le regard dans ma direction.

— Et puis, je peux quand même leur dissimuler certains détails, lorsque je le veux vraiment.

— Parce que tu le veux vraiment ?

Il haussa des épaules.

Le silence retomba. Je ne tardai pas à le rompre.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Une imprudence lors d'une attaque… La coordination est un peu difficile avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre dans la meute. Demain, je serai remis sur pieds.

« Un nouveau membre ? » s'interrogea mon cerveau.

— J'ai croisé Quil, lâchai-je.

Jacob se renfrogna.

— Il s'inquiète pour Embry et toi. Vous lui manquez.

— Que lui as-tu dit ?

— Que vous alliez bien.

— C'est tout ? s'étonna-t-il. Il n'a pas tenté de te cuisiner ?

— Je me suis enfuie avant qu'il ne puisse le faire.

Pause.

— Il pense que Sam m'a embrigadée aussi. J'ai nié, mais je ne me voyais pas vraiment lui expliquer pourquoi je passe ma vie à la Push, maintenant.

Il hocha la tête.

— Tu as bien fait. Il n'est pas prêt à savoir la vérité.

Je me redressai pour mieux le voir.

— Il a grandi, pris du muscle… Je l'ai touché, Jacob. Il est brûlant. Sa transformation est proche.

— Nous le savons. Et nous sommes prêts à l'accueillir aussitôt. De toute façon, en ce moment, nous sommes toujours au moins deux sous notre forme de loup. C'est sacrément embêtant pour les cours, d'ailleurs, mais…

Je frissonnai.

— Vous… vous ne l'avez pas eue ?

— Non. Elle s'est échappée. Elle s'échappe toujours.

— Peut-être est-ce son talent… murmurai-je, frappée d'une illumination.

— Quoi ?

Je clignai des yeux, vit Jacob qui m'observait avec intérêt, secouai la tête.

— Non, rien.

Mon idée était stupide. _Il_ m'en aurait parlé, si elle avait possédé un quelconque talent spécial.

— Quoi ? insista Jacob. Tu as paru comprendre, l'espace d'un instant. Dis-moi.

— Non. Je n'ai que des idées idiotes.

— Ce n'est pas vrai. Allez, peut-être que je pourrai t'aider à y voir plus clair.

Je baissai les yeux jusqu'à observer mes doigts, qui se trituraient mutuellement.

— Eh bien, je sais que nous en avions parlé, mais… Elle parait si douée… Je me demandais si elle n'aurait pas quand même, un…

— Un don ! Oui, bien sûr ! Tu penses que c'est possible, une capacité de cette sorte ?

— Je… je ne sais pas… _Il_… Ed…ward m'a dit que… que Carlisle pensait que chaque… chaque vampire emmenait dans sa nouvelle vie une caractéristique qui l'avait marqué dans sa vie humaine…

— Comme un instinct de survie surdéveloppé, lui permettant de déterminer quand et comment fuir… Bella ! Je crois que ça va beaucoup nous aider. La prochaine fois, nous l'aurons !

Je blêmis.

— Non !

Il m'adressa un regard interrogateur face à ce cri du cœur. J'inspirai profondément, décidée à parler d'une voix calme.

— C'est trop dangereux. Elle… Elle risque de blesser l'un d'entre vous… Comme aujourd'hui.

Il balaya mes inquiétudes d'un geste de la main.

— Une simple maladresse, te dis-je. Ça ne se reproduira pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

— Je le sais, c'est tout. De toute façon, tu n'as rien à me dire.

Son ton était plein de sous-entendus. J'inclinai la tête.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Niveau maladresse.

Je me redressai vivement, vexée.

— Merci, sympa.

Je tentai de me relever. Il me retint en grimaçant.

— Bella, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Je le fusillai du regard.

— C'est ce que tu as dit, pourtant.

Je tentais toujours de me dégager.

— Je ne parlais pas de ton habileté… physique. Plutôt de ta délicatesse verbale.

J'arrêtai de me débattre pour l'observer avec de grands yeux étonnés. Il soupira.

— S'il te plait, ne fais pas semblant. Tu sais à quel point tu lui fais du mal ?

Je compris, grognai.

— Je ne lui dis que ce que je pense. Il vient se plaindre, en plus ?

— Bella… soupira-t-il. Tu comprends vraiment ce que cela signifie, être imprégné ?

— Bien sûr !

Je ne comprenais pas comment la situation avait pu dégénérer ainsi. L'instant d'avant, j'enlaçais mon Jacob, tendre et solaire. L'instant suivant, il me parlait de Paul.

— Tu es certaine ?

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Je soufflai.

— Son attitude n'est pas tellement discrète.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais… tu ne comprends pas.

— Mais bien sûr que si ! Son regard hurle au monde qu'il m'aime et qu'il ne veut qu'une chose : être avec moi.

— Non. Son regard – et ses pensées, je t'assure – hurle qu'il veut te voir heureuse. Qu'importe comment, qu'importe avec qui. Il accepterait n'importe quoi pour te faire plaisir. Alors, quand tu lui hurles que c'est de sa faute si tu es malheureuse et que ta vie est gâchée, crois-moi, ça le blesse profondément.

— C'est pour cette raison, sûrement, qu'il t'a demandé de te tenir loin de moi ? répliquai-je, sarcastique.

— Il ne m'a rien demandé du tout.

Je le dévisageai, bouche-bée. Il me rendit mon regard, aussi calme que j'étais surprise, aussi sérieux que j'étais partagée entre mon envie de rire et mon envie de pleurer.

— Pardon ? balbutiai-je enfin.

— Il ne m'a rien demandé du tout, répéta-t-il.

— Mais… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi… ?

— Je te l'ai dit, Bella. Je t'aime beaucoup. Mais nous ne sommes pas faits pour finir ensemble. Il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre, mais c'est le cas, à présent. Sache que si Paul pouvait me convaincre de sortir avec toi pour te rendre heureuse, il le ferait. Mais je suis intraitable.

Cette fois-ci, le silence tint longtemps. Je sentis, au fond de moi, un brin d'espoir se briser. L'espoir d'une relation avec Jacob. Il disparut, créant un deuxième vide dans ma poitrine. Je pressai mes bras contre mon cœur douloureux. Jacob esquissa un geste ; je tressaillis. Il laissa retomba sa main sur le matelas. Ma respiration s'accéléra soudain. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour en reprendre le contrôle, le front plaqué contre mes genoux.

Une fois à peu près certaine de pouvoir me lever sans m'effondrer, j'annonçai :

— Je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille. Rétablis-toi bien.

Il me remercia d'un hochement de tête. Je me demandai si, comme moi, il avait entendu les larmes contenues dans ma voix.

Je me redressai, quittai le lit et traversai la pièce d'un pas lent. Au moins, je ne vacillai pas.

J'avais la main sur la poignée lorsqu'il me rappela. Sa voix me poignarda le cœur. Je me retournai.

— Sois plus gentille avec Paul, s'il te plait. Il ne te le montre peut-être pas mais, avec nous, il est encore plus désagréable qu'avant. Fais-le pour moi.

J'opinai. Avais-je le choix ?

— Au revoir, Jake.

Il me sourit et, soudain, je me sentis réchauffée de l'intérieur. Même au bord de la rupture, à la limite d'une seconde dépression, il représentait pour moi un soleil éclatant.

— Adieu, Bella.

Je tournai les talons et quittai la pièce aussi vite que mes jambes tremblantes me le permettaient. Billy attendait au salon. Je tentai un sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace.

— Bella, me salua-t-il.

— Billy.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi. Il pleuvait des cordes, toujours. Je ne m'en formalisai pas. Au moins, je pouvais me rassurer : si ma vision était floue, c'était la faute des gouttes qui couvraient le pare-brise, pas d'éventuelles larmes humidifiant mes globes oculaires.

Charlie n'était pas rentré. Je me précipitai dans ma chambre, ouvris la fenêtre étroite et m'assit sur le rebord. La vue m'était familière, même sous la pluie. Un arbre, la cour, de l'herbe. Je voyais encore Edward sauter. Je visualisais encore Jacob en train de grimper.

J'étreignis les deux trous qui me servaient de cœur et fixai mon regard sur le lampadaire le plus proche. Sa lumière brûla mes larmes avant même qu'elles ne fuient leur prison brune.

Cette fois, pas question de tomber dans le gouffre.

.

cCc

.

Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je suis curieuse…

Nous sommes en automne, maintenant… Quelle est votre saison préférée ?

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. Courage, nous sommes bientôt vendredi soir ! (*Moment racontage de vie* Je dis ça pour moi, aussi. Demain, je fais un sept heures – dix-huit heures non stop… Je vais décéder !)

A la prochaine !

C.


	8. Chapitre 7

Hello !

Voici le chapitre de la semaine ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews, vos ajouts, ça me fait toujours très plaisir. Bonne lecture !

_**Disclaimer**_ : tout est à SM.

.

**Chapitre 7**

Un jour. La pluie cessa. Paul, fidèle, reparut dans mon ombre.

Deux jours. Mme Newton me demanda si je prévoyais de continuer à travailler chez elle l'année suivante. Je lui répondis que j'en avais l'intention. Elle en profita pour me demander si cela ne me dérangeait pas de changer mes horaires. Lundi, jeudi, samedi. J'acceptai.

Trois jours. Longeant les plages rocheuses de la Push, j'aperçus de loin des indiens musclés plonger des falaises. Mon cœur se serra lorsque je repensai à la première fois que j'avais assisté à une telle scène.

Quatre jours. Lors de ma promenade quotidienne, les nuages s'amoncelèrent, dissimulant le bleu du ciel. Je me décidai à rentrer, évitant l'orage de justesse.

Cinq jours. La pluie et les cours constituèrent l'essentiel de ma journée. Il était toujours là, surveillant silencieux.

Six jours. Je me réveillai au son des gouttes de pluie s'abattant sur le toit de la maison. Il faisait sombre, au point que je me demandai si le jour s'était réellement levé. Un coup d'œil à mon réveil me confirma que j'étais, au contraire, en retard. Je caressai longuement l'idée de me faire porter malade. En imaginant l'inquiétude de Charlie, je me résignai à me lever. Déjeuner léger, brossage des dents féroces, entassement de vêtements chauds. Je m'équipai d'un imperméable et d'un parapluie – inutile, cela va sans dire : à Forks, pluie et vent se mêlaient fort bien.

À nouveau, il était là, à l'orée de la forêt, si discret qu'il fallait être conscient de sa présence pour le remarquer. Fait rare, il avait conservé sa forme humaine. Je feignis de ne pas le remarquer. Lui, je le savais, gardait son regard braqué sur moi. Moi qui montais dans ma Chevrolet, moi qui manquais défaillir en lançant le moteur, moi qui m'apprêtais à démarrer. Malgré moi, mon regard dériva à nouveau en direction de mon protecteur. J'hésitai, soupirai.

Finalement, je me penchai pour ouvrir la portière, côté passager.

Je savais que les loups possédaient une ouïe plus fine que les humains, ignorait à quel point. Aussi, j'élevai tout de même la voix, assez fort pour qu'un humain debout à côté de ma voiture m'entende.

— Allez, monte… Tu feras le trajet de toute façon.

Il ne bougea pas. Je ne répétai pas ; j'étais certaine qu'il m'avait entendue. J'imaginais parfaitement la surprise qui devait s'afficher sur son visage, dissimulé à ma vue par la pluie et la distance. J'agitai le menton en un geste sans équivoque. Il se décida à bouger. Une seconde plus tard, il se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de ma portière.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je lui servis mon expression la plus blasée.

— Tu veux que… je monte ? Que je t'accompagne ?

— Mieux vaut ça que la pluie et la course, non ? Mais je te préviens, tu devras partir par tes propres moyens, car je ne te laisserai pas emprunter ma voiture.

Il grimpa sans attendre en claquant la portière. Je me concentrai sur la route, décidée à démarrer – enfin !

Avant de tourner la tête, cependant, il me sembla apercevoir un petit sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. Je me maudis intérieurement. Nul doute qu'il s'imaginerait des choses.

Heureusement, il se tut jusqu'à notre arrivée au lycée.

— Tu me laisserais dans la Chevrolet ?

— Tu rêves ! Je t'avais prévenu.

Il haussa les épaules et s'éloigna avec souplesse tandis que je courrais à mon premier cours. Notre professeur d'anglais fut sympa. Vu que nous avions passé l'examen, il nous laissa la période de libre. J'en profitai pour gribouiller dans mon cahier en pensant au chaos qu'était actuellement ma vie. Je me battis contre le trou noir au milieu de ma poitrine qui tentait de m'aspirer.

Je songeai à Renée. Elle devait paniquer. Il me fallait lui écrire un mail au plus vite.

Entendant mon prénom, je tournai la tête, pour découvrir Eric qui me fixait, attendant visiblement la réponse à une question que je n'avais pas entendue. Je me secouai, puis :

— Pardon ?

Le sourire de mon camarade s'élargit.

— Je te demandais si tu avais fait le texte en espagnol.

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

— Un weekend chargé ?

Je repensai à mes longues balades. Cette fois, je n'avais rien emporté avec moi, pas même un livre. Mon souhait était de profiter au maximum de mes promenades et de ma solitude. J'avais trainé les pieds en maugréant contre le sable, le vent, la puanteur de l'air marin, le surnaturel, et Paul. J'avais croisé Jared et Kim, ainsi qu'Emily, qui cherchait des coquillages pour décorer sa cuisine. Au loin, j'avais régulièrement aperçu Quil. Je l'avais évité avec application.

— Pas vraiment… J'ai flâné. Et toi, ton weekend ?

Il se lança dans une longue description des deux derniers jours, et je me fis la réflexion qu'Eric était bien bavard. Il n'avait pas terminé lorsque nous nous séparâmes dans l'optique de rejoindre nos salles de classe respectives.

— A ce midi ! lança-t-il avec autant d'assurance que d'enthousiasme.

— C'est ça… acquiesçai-je sans grande conviction.

Nouvelle surprise : Mike avait repris sa place à côté de moi. Il écoutait sans grand intérêt le verbiage de Jessica, appuyée sur le pupitre de façon à mettre ses formes en valeur. Elle me lança un regard glacé lorsque je pris place, minauda en saluant Mike et regagna finalement sa place. Je me plongeai dans mon cahier de notes, décidée à ne pas engager la conversation avec quiconque. Eric m'avait déjà pompé ma sociabilité quotidienne.

Heureusement, le professeur entra avant que Mike se soit décidé à braver mon désir évident de solitude.

Il me suivit toute la journée, lui-même suivi de Jessica qui, heureusement, faisait la conversation pour trois. Je n'enregistrai pas un mot de ce qu'elle dit et accueillis avec soulagement la dernière sonnerie. Du moins, jusqu'à notre arrivée au parking.

Paul était appuyé contre le capot de ma Chevrolet, détendu, comme s'il avait passé la journée à m'attendre. J'eus soudain l'impression d'être propulsée en arrière et mon estomac se noua. La dernière fois qu'un membre de la meute était venu me chercher au lycée, les jours suivants ne s'étaient pas excellement passés.

Je saluai rapidement Mike et Jessica, la seconde harcelant pratiquement le premier, et rejoignit Paul devant ma voiture.

Au moins, me consolai-je, je n'appréciais pas Paul. S'il m'expliquait soudain qu'il ne pouvait plus rester en contact avec moi, rien ne me remplirait plus de joie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Rien ne m'empêche de rester devant ta voiture, puisque je n'ose pas m'asseoir à l'intérieur. N'est-ce pas ?

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'accepterai de te raccompagner chez toi ?

— Peut-être le fait que tu vas de toute façon à la Push… ou parce que ce matin, j'ai été autorisé à t'accompagner.

— Peut-être que je veux aller à la Push seule, et que j'ai juste eu pitié de toi à cause de la pluie, ce matin.

Un instant, il leva des yeux incrédules vers le ciel qui paraissait déverser davantage d'eau chaque minute. Puis il les baissa pour plonger son regard suppliant dans le mien. Je soupirai. J'étais trempée et je sentais les regards conjugués de Mike et Jessica non loin.

Pourquoi restaient-ils plantés là ? Ils devaient bien avoir une vie privée… Non ?

— Monte, grinçai-je.

J'espérais que le mauvais temps avait suffisamment atténué ma voix pour qu'il n'entende rien.

Il se trouva dans la camionnette avant moi.

— Merci.

Je ne répondis pas, trop occupée à monter le chauffage. J'étais trempée, raison pour laquelle je pris le chemin de la maison. Fort perspicace, Paul ne le remarquât pas avant que je m'arrête devant.

— Tu ne passes pas directement par la Push ?

— Crois-le ou non, mais mes vêtements secs sont chez moi, pas à la Push.

— Pourquoi n'en prends-tu pas là-bas ? Tu y passes la plupart de ton temps, non ?

— Où voudrais-tu que je les mette ? Etendus sur un tronc de bois flotté, sur la plage ? Chez Jacob, qui m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus me voir, ou chez Sam et Emily, qui passent leur temps à roucouler ? Chez moi, c'est ici.

Je descendis sans lui laisser la possibilité de répondre. Lorsque je relançai le moteur encore chaud de la Chevrolet, parée d'habits secs et de mes affaires de révision, le siège passager était vide.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de revenir le jour suivant, ainsi que le surlendemain. J'étais si stressée, cependant, que je le remarquai à peine. Au point que, lorsqu'il prit la parole, je sursautai.

— Quelque chose de particulier, aujourd'hui ? Tu sembles tendue.

— Un exam, répondis-je simplement.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux dans ma direction.

— Vraiment ? Sur quoi ?

Je lui retournai un regard surpris. Son intérêt semblait sincère.

— Biologie.

— Ah ! C'est le premier ?

Je secouai la tête et tentai de me concentrer sur la route. La pluie inondait encore et toujours Forks, ses forêts, ses routes, et même ses habitants.

— C'est difficile ?

Je tournai la tête un millième de secondes pour le fusiller du regard. « C'est difficile ? » Mais non, voyons, c'est si facile que la routine devient ennuyeuse. C'est pour ça que je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Attention ! »

Mon cœur s'affola en entendant la voix.

— Attention ! s'écria Paul.

Comprenant enfin le danger, je me reconcentrai sur la route et redressai le volant avant de foncer dans le talus adjacent. L'adrénaline envahit mes veines, mais le danger était déjà passé. Au bout de quelques secondes, nous soupirâmes en chœur.

Je fus tentée de regarder derrière moi, d'où la voix s'était élevée. Je compris néanmoins que ce serait, cette fois, l'accident assuré.

— Désolée, soufflai-je.

— Pardon, me répondit-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils, mais ne quittai pas le bitume des yeux. Paul entendit toutefois ma question silencieuse.

— Si je ne t'avais pas déconcentré en te posant mes questions…

Je secouai la tête, désespérée. Pourquoi donc chaque homme prenait sur lui la faute de toutes les gaffes que je commettais par inattention ? Ma poitrine se réveilla, et je fus surprise, une fois de plus, de voir la différence entre _ses_ apparitions et _son_ souvenir. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de les enfouir tous deux. Le deuxième parce que je ne voulais pas craquer dans cette voiture, devant Paul et en plein trajet. Les premières car le goût amer de la déception, déception de ne pas l'avoir aperçu, aujourd'hui, emplissait ma bouche chaque fois que j'y pensais.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas apparu devant moi, comme d'habitude ?

Je clignai des paupières. Je-ne-devais-pas-y-songer. Aujourd'hui, je devais arriver au collège en pleine forme, mes capacités cérébrales au rendez-vous dans leur intégralité.

— C'est moi qui suis maladroite, tout simplement.

S'il ne me contredit pas, je devinai qu'il n'était pas d'accord.

J'entrai dans le parking.

— Bonne chance ! me lança-t-il en ouvrant sa portière.

Je l'entendis à peine, focalisée sur le poids de mon sac, dans lequel je gardais mes fiches de révision.

J'étais si nerveuse que je ne vis pas Jessica s'extirper de son propre véhicule. Je manquai lui foncer dedans, l'évitai de justesse sur un « désolée, Jess. »

À ma grande surprise – accompagné d'un dépit plus grand encore – elle m'emboîta le pas, en silence. Un exploit que j'attribuai à la pluie. Comment des nuages pouvaient-ils lâcher autant d'eau ?

— Alors, tu as un nouveau petit-copain ? lâcha-t-elle à l'instant où nous posions le pied dans le bâtiment quatre.

Je trébuchai, sur mon propre pied, probablement, et me rattrapai de justesse au mur.

— Quoi ?

Elle me lança son regard on-ne-me-la-fait-pas-à-moi.

— Je l'ai vu. Hier, il t'attendait. Aujourd'hui, il t'accompagnait. Il n'est pas du lycée. Il ressemble à l'autre… il vient de la Push, lui aussi ? L'autre t'a plaquée ?

— L'autre ? balbutiai-je, ébahie.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Des semaines durant, elle me snobait ou me critiquait avec Lauren. Soudain, la voilà qui revenait comme une fleur pour me parler d'amour.

— L'indien qui t'a suivi quelques jours…

Une lumière s'alluma dans mon cerveau. Jacob. Elle parlait de Jacob.

Mon cœur gonfla dans ma poitrine. Elle avait tout deviné. Il m'avait plaquée, avant même qu'on ne sorte ensemble. Si ce n'était pas pathétique…

— C'est… mon meilleur ami, répondis-je pourtant.

Elle haussa un sourcil incrédule.

— Et celui de ce matin, c'est ton copain ?

— Non !

Mais pour quelle raison lui répondais-je ? Elle était superficielle et langue de vipère !

— Alors pourquoi il t'a accompagné à la place de ton ami ?

Nous entrâmes dans la pièce et je me précipitai avec joie vers ma place, individuelle et marquée à mon nom.

— Bonne chance, Bella.

— C'est ça. Toi aussi, Jess.

.

— Bravo !

Je plissai le front en grimpant dans ma camionnette.

— Tu souris. J'en conclus que ça s'est bien passé.

À contre-cœur, je hochai la tête. Il poussa un cri de joie, noyé sous le grondement féroce du moteur. Je m'efforçai de dissimuler ma stupéfaction face à son entrain. On eût dit que c'était lui qui l'avait réussi, son examen de sciences. Pas moi.

— Tu en as d'autres ?

— Pas cette semaine.

— Ça veut dire que tu en as encore. Combien ? C'est bientôt la fin de l'année pour vous aussi, non ?

J'opinai. Il attendit.

— Civilisation.

— Et tu…

Il s'interrompit. Je compris aussitôt que ce devait être une nouvelle question dont la réponse était évidente.

— Je dois te paraître fou, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Il ne parvint à dissimuler son inquiétude sous ses accents rieurs. Je m'abstins de toute remarque. Cela m'était familier.

— En fait, j'entre en dernière année, l'année prochaine.

— Comme Jacob ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

— Non. Je suis plus vieux que lui d'une année. Il a encore deux ans.

Je me mordis la lèvre. J'étais vraiment une piètre amie.

— Lorsque je pense aux examens… au diplôme… J'angoisse. Un peu. Tu ne t'inquiètes pas, toi ?

Je haussai les épaules. M'en inquiétais-je ? La vie – les vies – dont je rêvais se trouvait hors d'atteinte. Mon vœu le plus cher était de ne pas inquiéter Charlie plus que je l'avais déjà fait. Pour moi-même, je ne souhaitais plus grand-chose.

— Que veux-tu faire ?

— Et toi ? répliquai-je vivement.

Il ramenait sans s'en rendre compte mon angoisse face à mon ignorance.

— Je ne sais pas… avoua-t-il.

— Tu ne sais pas ? m'étonnai-je.

— J'ai l'impression que mon statut de loup-garou m'empêchera de faire ce que je souhaite. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Je hochai la tête malgré moi. Je comprenais si bien…

— Mais… les autres s'en sortent très bien, non ? Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas ton cas ?

Ce fut à son tour de hausser les épaules.

Je me demandai soudain ce que souhaitait devenir Jacob. Nous n'en avions jamais parlé.

— Jamais ? s'étonna Paul.

Je devais avoir parlé à voix haute. Je m'empourprai et secouai maladroitement la tête. Il n'insista pas.

De toute manière, nous étions arrivés chez moi. Il me laissait toujours à cet endroit précis, quoique nous fassions après. Je le croisais au supermarché, sur mon lieu de travail, à la Push… pourtant, jamais il ne m'accompagnait là-bas.

Puis, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire ? Je jetai un coup d'œil au tableau de bord avant de couper le contact. Il me fallait me dépêcher si je ne voulais pas être en retard au boulot.

Ce jour-là, il ne passa qu'une fois devant la vitrine du magasin des Newton. Juste assez longtemps pour que je croise son regard. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur le père de famille qui cherchait des chaussures de randonnée pour sa fille de sept ans. Intérieurement, je pleurais pour la pauvre petite. Lorsqu'il quitta la boutique, tenant entre ses mains un carton contenant de minuscules chaussures montantes bleues, Mike prit la parole, pour la première fois de l'après-midi.

— C'est ton petit copain ?

Je relevai vivement la tête, ahurie.

— Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !

Il se détendit et j'en profitai pour redresser les différentes brochures présentes sur le comptoir.

— C'est ton ami, alors ?

— Non.

Je repensai aux paroles échangées avec l'enthousiaste papa. Avais-je paru trop familière ? Peut-être avais-je moins bien donné le change que je le pensais…

— Pourquoi est-il passé ici, alors ?

— Pour des achats, je crois, fis-je avec ironie.

Ce que Mike ne parut pas comprendre.

— Et ce matin ?

— Ce matin ?

— Oui. Je l'ai vu t'accompagner au lycée, ce matin. Et hier, aussi.

J'éclatai d'un rire soulagé en comprenant. Il ne me parlait pas de notre dernier client. Il me parlait de Paul.

— C'est un ami de mon meilleur ami, dis-je simplement.

Mike fronça les sourcils, pas dupe.

— Pourquoi te suit-il à la trace ?

Je hochai les épaules.

— Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, je vis avec soulagement que l'heure était venue pour moi de rentrer.

— Je suis désolée, Mike, je dois filer. A plus !

Il grogna son assentiment tandis que je filais dans l'arrière-boutique pour me changer et récupérer mes affaires.

Avant de rentrer chez moi, je décidai de rendre visite à Emily. Cela faisait longtemps, à présent, que je ne l'avais plus vue. Comble de la chance, Sam faisait son tour de garde. Elle me servit une tasse de thé et m'interrogea sur mes examens. Je ne parvins pas à savoir si l'information avait filtré par Jacob ou par Paul.

— C'est bientôt fini, c'est l'essentiel.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Où as-tu fini ta formation, Emily ? Ici ?

Elle secoua la tête.

— Non. Je suis arrivée ici l'été qui a suivi la fin du lycée.

— Tu n'as jamais eu envie d'aller à l'université ?

— Disons que je n'aurais pas été contre. Mais j'ai rencontré Sam, en arrivant ici, et… ça a bouleversé mes plans.

— Tu ne pouvais pas ?

— Je ne voulais plus. Je cherchais une vie simple. Une petite maison, un petit travail, une famille, des amis, un mari, des enfants… Ici, j'ai trouvé tout ça.

— En un peu plus mouvementé, quand même.

— En effet, acquiesça-t-elle.

Nous échangeâmes un regard complice.

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles j'appréciais tant Emily. J'avais l'impression qu'elle m'appréciait, même si je ne sortais pas avec Paul, même si j'étais en froid avec Jacob, même si je ne m'intéressais pas plus que cela à la vie de la meute.

— Un mari ? repris-je. Toi et Sam vous êtes… ?

Elle secoua la tête. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle leva sa main gauche, je vis qu'un mince anneau d'argent brillait à son annulaire.

— La cérémonie aura lieu début septembre. Je trouve que c'est la plus belle période de l'année. La fin de l'été, le début de l'automne… Espérons juste qu'il ne pleuve pas.

— Je croiserai les doigts pour vous, promis-je.

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien.

— Tu viendras, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu… tu es sûre que ma présence est souhaitée ? Je ne…

— Tu fais partie de la famille, Bella. Evidemment que ta présence est souhaitée.

Son assurance me fit chaud au cœur.

— Dans ce cas, j'accepte l'invitation avec joie. Je suppose qu'il me faudra une robe.

— Tu as toutes les vacances pour y réfléchir. Pour le moment, concentre-toi sur tes études.

J'opinai.

— Et Sam ? S'est-il rendu à l'université ?

— Pas encore. Sa mutation l'en a empêché.

— Pas encore ?

— Il souhaite entrer dans la police.

Je réfléchis un instant.

— Je le vois bien en policier.

— Moi aussi.

Alors, je pouffai. Elle me lança un regard intrigué.

— S'il souhaite rester à Forks, il travaillera avec mon père.

Je gloussai derechef, imaginant Sam et Charlie jouant aux cartes les après-midis où ils n'avaient rien à faire. Emily m'imita.

Lorsque nous nous fûmes calmées, je terminai ma tasse de thé, refroidie, en quelques gorgées.

— Bon, je crois que je vais y aller. Charlie va rentrer.

Elle se leva en même temps que moi et me raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte.

En démarrant, j'aperçus Sam et Jacob qui rejoignaient la maison. Ce devait être le tour de garde d'Embry et Jared.

Paul me rejoignit aux portes de la réserve, comme toujours. Il devait penser que j'étais en sécurité, sur le territoire loup-garou.

Je me surpris à repenser à notre dernière conversation. Désormais, je savais plus des espérances de Sam que de celles de Jacob.

Après une seconde de réflexion, je réalisai que non seulement nous ne parlions pas de son avenir, mais nous ne parlions pas non plus du futur en général. Trop incertain. Son statut de loup-garou, mon amour pour Edward, l'imprégnation, Victoria…

Une ancienne conversation remonta du tréfonds de ma mémoire, à croire qu'elle remontait à des siècles, et pas à quelques petites semaines.

Je m'étais trompée. Nous avions déjà parlé avenir. Je me demandais si côtoyer humains _et_ créatures surnaturelles était possible – question à laquelle je n'avais pas encore de réponse. Que m'avait-il répondu, déjà ?

Qu'il ne savait pas, je crois. Il avait évoqué plusieurs possibilités. Cependant, aucune hypothèse ne nous réunissait. Savait-il, alors, que nous ne finirions pas ensemble ? Je revis sa bouche s'ouvrir sans laisser échapper un mot. Était-ce cela qu'il avait retenu ? La fin de notre idylle potentielle ?

Je me parquai devant la maison, coupai le contact et laissai mon front rencontrer le volant.

À l'époque, nous marchions constamment sur une corde raide. Or, nous n'étions pas tombés du bon côté. Selon moi, du moins. Qu'en pensait Jacob ? Il m'avait affirmé ne pas l'avoir fait contre son gré, et je le croyais. Plutôt, je souhaitais le croire. A moins que ce ne fut l'inverse : mon cœur souhaitant qu'il mente, et mon cerveau était persuadé qu'il ne disait que la vérité.

Je me mordis les lèvres à les faire saigner. J'étais perdue.

.

cCc

.

Voilà. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

La question de la semaine : « Qui est bientôt en vacances ? »

En espérant que vous ayez passé une bon moment,

C.


	9. Chapitre 8

Hello !

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! Merci pour vos reviews.

_**Disclaimer**_ : tout est à S.M.

_**Review d'YsalonnaSwan**_ : Merci pour ta review, et pour tes compliments ! Voici la suite ! Oui, enfin les vacances – quoiqu'elles sont déjà bientôt finies… Tu as une ou deux semaines ? Bonne semaine !

.

**Chapitre 8**

Paul était inquiet. « Tout va bien ? » fut la première phrase qu'il m'adressa lundi matin. Je me doutais qu'il réagirait ainsi, lorsque j'avais prévenu Emily que je ne passerais pas mon weekend à la Push.

— Je vais très bien.

Il me suivit dans la Chevrolet. J'avais passé ces deux derniers jours à réfléchir à ma situation amoureuse conflictuelle. Edward, Jacob… Paul. Je ne l'appréciais même pas. Pourtant, c'était le seul, aujourd'hui, qui ne m'avait pas encore lâchée.

C'était peut-être égoïste, mais j'avais envie de discuter avec quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à moi et ne me laissait pas entendre dans chacune de ses paroles que notre relation ne tiendrait certainement pas l'année.

— Tu es sûre ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue ? insista-t-il.

Je retins un soupir. Il était _trop_ inquiet. A croire que je n'inspirais que ça à mes proches. De l'inquiétude. Edward, Charlie, Renée – il fallait vraiment que je lui envoie un mail –, Jacob, Jessica, Paul…

— J'avais besoin de temps seule.

— Et la vampire… ?

— Elle n'est pas venue, comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué. Elle a tenté de passer chez vous ?

— Non.

À son ton, je compris que ce simple « non » ne résumait pas convenablement la situation.

— Un problème avec Victoria ? C'est ma vie qui est en jeu, je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir, ajoutai-je devant son hésitation.

Il en convint, puisqu'il me répondit.

— Nous avons étudié son schéma. Elle se répète sans cesse. Elle commet d'abord de petites attaques pour tenter de passer nos défenses, sans succès. Ensuite, elle disparaît pendant quelques jours. On suppose qu'elle en profite pour chasser, car on n'a plus retrouvé de morts depuis des semaines.

Ces paroles me firent réaliser que j'avais complètement oublié les « attaques d'animal » qui touchaient les ignorants habitants de Forks des semaines plus tôt.

Paul poursuivait.

— Ensuite, lorsque nous avons suffisamment baissé la garde ou qu'elle estime qu'elle a une chance de… de t'avoir, par exemple lorsque tu n'es protégé que par un membre de la meute, elle tente une attaque.

Je hochai la tête.

— Ne risque-t-elle pas de changer de méthode, en constatant que celle-ci ne fonctionne pas ?

— Sais pas. Dans tous les cas, elle est en phase de relâchement. Ce qui veut dire…

Il n'eut pas la force de continuer.

— Ce qui veut dire que la prochaine offensive approche.

Il hocha la tête et, de longues secondes durant, j'eus la sensation qu'il me dévisageait sans un mot.

— Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur… souffla-t-il.

— Sûrement parce que je ne suis pas effrayée.

— Comment est-ce possible ?

Il semblait incrédule, et légèrement inquiet.

— Je ne sais pas. Mes émotions n'ont pas beaucoup de sens.

— Pourtant, lorsque… lorsqu'elle attaque, tu…

— Oui, un peu, même si j'ai surtout peur pour vous. Je… Je crois que si cela empêchait qu'elle massacre d'autres personnes, je me rendrais. Mais…

— Tu n'y penses pas ! se récria-t-il, choqué.

— Je suis bien consciente que Victoria n'est pas mon problème. Enfin, si… Mais je me rends compte que, si elle me tuait, elle irait chasser ailleurs. Là où personne ne pourrait l'abattre… et elle massacrerait des dizaines de personnes. En même temps, je suis terrifiée à l'idée que le combat soit trop ardu, et que l'un d'entre vous soit blessé, ou…

Je m'interrompis, le souffle court. J'imaginais parfaitement la tristesse, la douleur, l'enterrement. Sam, pleuré par une Emily désespérée, ou Jared, immobile dans un cercueil de bois sombre. Embry, son regard doux, timide, fermé pour l'éternité. Paul, effondré devant moi pour avoir voulu me protéger. Jacob…

Je clignai des paupières, mes doigts resserrèrent leur étreinte autour du volant jusqu'à devenir blancs.

— Il ne nous arrivera rien, Bella. Tu ne dois pas te soucier de notre sécurité. Nous faisons notre boulot. Toi, ton job, c'est de rester en vie, et d'être heureuse.

— Je crois que ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, pour le moment…

Il ne répondit rien. Je tournai de façon à rejoindre le parking et lui jetai un rapide coup d'œil. Poings serrés, mâchoires crispées, il tremblait légèrement.

Je me garai, et vérifiai rapidement que personne ne trainait dans les environs.

— Paul, ça va ?

Il releva la tête brusquement, et je sursautai. Au fond de son regard, il brillait une lueur sauvage que je n'avais plus vue depuis longtemps.

— Paul… ?

— Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne feras rien qui mettrait ta vie en jeu, dit-il entre ses dents crispées.

— Je…

— Promets-le moi.

— Promis.

Il se calma quelque peu. Seules ses mains tremblaient, à présent. Il attrapa les miennes et les serra avec force.

— Et promets-moi que tu feras tout pour être heureuse.

Un instant, je restai pétrifiée. Ses paumes chauffaient les miennes, et son regard inquiet me suppliait d'accepter sa demande. Je réalisai soudain – et me demandai comment j'avais fait pour l'ignorer jusque-là – que ses yeux n'étaient pas noirs, comme ceux de ses frères, ni même bruns. Ils étaient d'un gris acier étonnant, très clair. J'en restai prisonnière. Il me secoua doucement.

— Promets.

— Je… ferai tout ce que je pourrai.

Il me lâcha, sa fureur envolée.

— Tu me laisserais dans la voiture, aujourd'hui ? Je ne veux pas m'éloigner, au cas où…

— Elle ne m'attaquera pas sur un lieu public. Elle est trop intelligente pour ça. Puis, tu n'as pas des cours ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas ce que tu feras plus tard qu'il faut sécher.

J'en étais la preuve vivante.

— Je ne sèche pas. Mon horaire est plus détendu que le tien. J'ai congé le lundi matin.

— Et les autres jours ?

— J'utilise un moyen de transport plus rapide que cette vieille camionnette.

Mes lèvres s'arrondirent en une moue outrée.

— Cette vieille camionnette t'abrite du vent, de la pluie, et du froid. Et sa propriétaire est bien gentille de te laisser l'utiliser au lieu de te faire courir du matin au soir.

Il rit mais, en apercevant les éclairs dans mes yeux, hocha la tête avec gravité.

— Je suis reconnaissante aux deux, assura-t-il. Mais surtout à la propriétaire.

— Hum…

J'ouvris la portière. Il descendit avec moi.

— A combien… vas-tu ?

La question m'avait échappée. Il rit encore, puis dit :

— Très, très vite. Je ne me suis jamais chronométré.

Je repensai à sa réflexion concernant la Chevrolet.

— Tu vas plus vite qu'une voiture ?

— Beaucoup, beaucoup plus vite.

Il me lança un regard hésitant, je l'incitai à poursuivre.

— Nous… nous sommes faits pour attraper les…

Il articula silencieusement ce que je compris signifier « vampires ».

— Nos capacités sont adaptées aux leurs.

J'en restai comme deux ronds de flan.

— Vous… vous avez la vitesse d'un… d'un…

— Ça dépend lesquels. Celui que nous avons débusqué dans la clairière, par exemple…

— Laurent ?

— C'est ça. Nous l'avons aisément rattrapé.

Je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer. Je me revoyais accrochée au dos d'Edward. Le vent, la vision floue… Ils étaient _si_ _rapides_… Comment Jacob, que je connaissais depuis toute petite, ou l'un de ses camarades, pouvait aller _si_ vite ?

Paul me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule pour me sortir de mon hébétude.

— Si tu traînes encore, tu vas finir par être en retard, rigola-t-il. A ce soir, Bella !

— A ce soir, murmurai-je en me mettant en route.

J'étais si perturbée que je ne remarquai pas les regards insistants des derniers élèves restés sur le parking. Je loupai un trou dans le béton et manquai tomber. Mike me rattrapa. Il affichait un air faussement joyeux.

— Alors, ton weekend, Bella ?

— Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose… Et toi ?

— J'ai surtout travaillé à la boutique. Nous avons reçu de nouvelles marchandises, et maman tenait à ce que tout soit prêt lundi. J'ai passé mon dimanche à déballer des cartons.

— Mon pauvre… La prochaine fois, appelle-moi, il y a des chances pour que je sois libre.

Je voulus retirer mes paroles lorsque je vis ses prunelles briller. J'ouvris la bouche… me figeai.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? lâchai-je sur un ton haché.

Surpris, Mike suivit mon regard. Il se détendit en découvrant ce que je fusillais du regard.

— Une affiche pour le bal de fin d'année. Jessica et Lauren les ont accrochées vendredi, en même temps que les pubs pour la remise de diplôme.

Ah oui, la cérémonie. Il me faudrait commander une toge, et un chapeau. J'avais entendu dire qu'à Forks, le jaune était au rendez-vous…

— Oh non…

Mike ne parut pas m'entendre, heureusement. Le moral dans les chaussettes, je priai pour que personne ne m'invite, cette année-là. Pour une fois, ma réputation de folle dépressive allait peut-être me servir à quelque chose.

.

Quand je fuis la salle de gymnastique, quelques heures plus tard, je fus surprise par l'absence de Paul. Ses paroles me revinrent en mémoire… Victoria était-elle passée à l'attaque ? Je priai pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave. Jacob m'avait assuré que plus personne ne serait blessé, mais…

J'hésitai à partir pour la Push, me résonnai : je travaillais, ce soir-là. Regardant l'heure, je conclus un compromis avec moi-même. J'attendrais Paul ici. Je ne doutais pas qu'il finirait par venir. Et s'il n'arrivait pas, je me rendrais à la réserve dès la fin de mon service chez les Newton. Pas question de rester dans l'ignorance jusqu'au lendemain.

Je tirai de mon sac les formulaires d'inscription à l'université. Il était temps que je me penche dessus – d'autant plus que la clôture des inscriptions approchait à grands pas.

— Seattle ? Tu ne pars pas très loin.

Je relevai la tête. Paul était arrivé.

— Tout le monde va bien ? Jacob ? Sam et Emily ?

— Aucun problème. La femelle a tenté de briser nos défenses. Les autres continuent de la courser.

— Elle ne risque pas de s'échapper une nouvelle fois ?

— Nous devons prendre le risque. Nous ne pouvons la laisser s'approcher de Forks.

— N'était-elle pas sensée frapper fort, cette fois ?

Il détourna le regard et je compris que j'avais touché juste.

— Elle change son plan d'attaque ?

Il haussa les épaules.

— Nous n'en savons rien. Peut-être est-ce seulement une offensive qui a loupé. Alors, Seattle ?

Je soupirai.

— Je n'ai pas envie de quitter Forks.

— Pourquoi ? Ne serait-ce pas le rêve, de partir quelques années ?

— C'est ce que tu voudrais ?

— Je suis un loup-garou, Bella. Je fais partie de la meute de Forks. Je ne peux pas partir.

— Emily m'a dit que Sam s'inscrirait à la fac le plus tôt possible.

— Celle de Seattle aussi, sûrement. Nous ne pouvons pas nous absenter longtemps, cela en va de la survie des habitants de Forks.

— Je ne peux pas partir non plus.

— Pourquoi ?

— Cela m'est impossible.

Je me tus, haïssant le timbre soudain chevrotant de ma voix. Au moins, Paul n'insista plus.

— Que voudrais-tu faire ? Tu ne me l'as pas dit, l'autre jour.

— Toi non plus, rétorquai-je.

— Certes, mais moi, c'est parce que je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de ma grande carcasse.

— Je ne suis pas plus avancée que toi.

— Je te verrais bien… chercheuse.

Seul le souvenir de la catastrophe que j'avais failli causer la dernière fois que je l'avais regardé en conduisant m'empêcha de me tourner vers lui.

— Chercheuse ? demandai-je plutôt, sceptique.

— Oui. Tu aimes les sciences, non ?

— Comment tu sais ça ?

— J'ai mes sources.

Je compris. Jacob. Je poussai un petit soupir.

— Je n'y arriverais pas, de toute façon. Je déteste les maths. Et tu as vu comme je suis maladroite ? Je ferais tout capoter.

— Je ne pense pas. Tu n'as jamais fait d'accidents à moto, ou bien ?

— Ça, c'est grâce à Jake. Crois-moi, s'il n'avait pas été plus responsable que moi, je serais morte dès ma première leçon, le contredis-je.

Penser à nos leçons, à notre complicité, me serra le cœur.

Paul poursuivait, imperturbable.

— Tu es raisonnable… la plupart du temps. Tu es réaliste, responsable… mais assez obstinée pour obtenir tout ce que tu veux, et réussir tout ce que tu essaies. Et intelligente, en plus.

Je ricanai.

— Intelligente, moi ? Tu dois te tromper de personne.

— Bien sûr que non. Personne n'est stupide, mais toi, tu es bien plus intelligente que beaucoup de monde. Sinon, comment aurais-tu survécu à tous les pièges mortels que la vie a placé devant toi jusqu'ici ?

— Grâce aux personnes qui m'ont aidée. Ce n'est pas mon intelligence qui m'a sauvée.

— Non, affirma-t-il. C'est ta force.

Je lui lançai un regard incrédule. Celui qu'il me renvoyait était assuré. Confiant. En lui. En moi.

Il me sourit encore, puis détacha sa ceinture.

— Où est-ce que tu vas ?

— On est arrivés. J'ai cru comprendre que tu préférais me côtoyer le moins possible. Ne doute jamais de toi, Bella !

Je réalisai qu'il disait vrai. Je longeais l'allée menant au magasin des Newton. J'étais si concentrée sur notre discussion que j'avais failli le dépasser. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me trouvais devant la porte. Je le regardai disparaître au coin de la rue, certaine qu'il repasserait dans l'heure. Je ne bougeai pas.

Quelque chose se débloquait en moi. Quelque chose qui n'avait plus été touché depuis très longtemps.

Enfin, je souris et, poussant la porte, j'entrai sous le regard insistant et déprimé de Mike.

Peut-être fut-ce cette scène qui le poussa à ne pas m'inviter au bal dans les jours suivants. Dans tous les cas, ce fut Eric qui, le premier, m'accosta alors que je me rendais à ma leçon d'anglais.

— Hey, Bella !

Un étrange pressentiment me saisit, qui me poussait à passer mon chemin. Comme j'avais été éduquée correctement, je me tournai vers lui.

— Salut…

— Je me disais… ça te dirait de venir au bal avec moi ?

L'immense affiche violette accrochée un peu partout dans le lycée me revint en mémoire et je retins une grimace mortifiée.

— Tu n'y vas pas avec Katie ?

Son expression me fit comprendre que c'était son vœu le plus cher. D'accord. Visiblement, ça n'allait pas fort avec sa petite amie.

Je connaissais assez cette impression pour ne pas l'embêter plus que ça. Je décidai de revenir à mon problème. Econduire les garçons n'était pas, mais alors _pas du tout_, mon fort.

— Je… Navrée. Je ne suis pas disponible, ce jour-là.

— Ça veut dire que tu y vas avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Non. Ça veut dire que je n'y vais pas. Avec personne.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle de classe, suivis de près par notre professeur. Il attendit que nous fûmes assis pour murmurer :

— Si tu changes d'avis, n'hésite pas à me le dire.

— C'est ça.

J'ouvris mon cahier et me plongeai dedans… avant de me souvenir qu'il ne nous donnait plus cours. Les pommettes roses, je rangeai mes cahiers d'anglais et les remplaçai par mes affaires de civilisation. Autant en profiter pour réviser. A côté de moi, Eric agissait de même.

— Et il n'a pas été le seul ! me plaignis-je quelques heures plus tard à Paul. A midi, Conner, un ami du petit ami d'une amie m'a demandé aussi si j'étais libre. Moi qui espérais que, cette année, personne ne m'invite…

— C'est parce que tu es intelligente, Bella, et magnifique. Qui ne voudrait pas t'avoir à son bras lors du bal ?

— Plein de gens, grommelai-je, et l'image de Jacob vint flotter devant moi.

Puis mon expression sombre s'éclaira tandis que je m'écriais :

— Tyler, par exemple.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle ?

— L'année dernière, il a manqué m'écraser en perdant le contrôle de son véhicule sur le verglas. Après ça, il me suivait par-tout. Lorsque j'ai refusé de l'accompagner à un bal, il s'est convaincu qu'on irait ensemble au prochain, sans m'avoir rien demandé.

Je soupirai en frottant machinalement ma poitrine vide.

— Il sort avec Lauren, maintenant. Enfin. Alors, il me laisse tranquille.

Paul rit.

— Et pourquoi refuses-tu tous ces charmants garçons ?

— Je ne veux pas aller à ce bal.

— Tu n'aimes pas danser ?

J'acquiesçai.

— Je te comprends, je suis pareil. Sauf que j'ai la chance que les bals soient plus rares, à la réserve. Tu ne passes pas chez toi ?

— Non. Je n'en ai pas besoin, aujourd'hui. En revanche, j'ai besoin d'une balade sur la plage. Je vais profiter du calme avant la tempête.

Je désignai les épais nuages gris qui laissaient un peu de répit à mon espèce. Je me parquai aussi près que possible de la rive.

— Sortir ici te convient ?

— C'est parfait. Nous avons un rassemblement, avec la meute. Pour faire le point.

— Victoria ?

— Oui. Elle a disparu, à nouveau. Sam souhaite étudier de nouvelles stratégies de défense. Cette comédie n'a que trop duré. Tu dois en avoir marre, toi aussi, non ?

— De quoi ?

— D'être suivie à la trace par moi.

— Non, ça va.

Je réalisai avec étonnement que je disais la vérité. Sa compagnie ne me dérangeait pas. Elle était bien différente de celle de Jacob, certes, mais elle était agréable également. Plus… Je ne pouvais pas le définir avec exactitude. Paul savait quand discuter mais il comprenait tout aussi aisément lorsqu'il devait garder le silence ou s'éclipser. En plus, il n'y avait aucune… tension sexuelle, puisque notre relation n'avait rien d'amoureux – de mon côté, du moins, mais cela devenait une habitude, alors…

— Vraiment ?

Il me fallut un instant pour comprendre qu'il réagissait à ma dernière assertion.

Sa stupéfaction me fit rire.

— Je suis autant surprise que toi. Bon, si on descendait ? Si on tarde trop, les nuages vont se lâcher.

Il acquiesça et bondit hors de la voiture. Je me détachai avec lenteur et m'éloignai en direction de la grève tandis qu'il me faisait de grands signes d'au revoir.

Je me détournai pour regarder devant moi.

— Edward…

Edward était là.

« Fuis, Bella ! » m'intima-t-il.

Sa voix, loin de s'élever dans l'air ambiant, à la portée de tous, résonna comme un murmure au fond de mon esprit. Un cadeau qui n'était destiné qu'à moi. Je compris qu'Edward n'était pas là. J'hallucinais, une fois de plus. Sans que je n'y puisse rien, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

« Fuis ! Fuis ! » s'écria-t-il.

Enfin, mon cerveau analysa ses paroles et je me précipitai en direction de ma voiture. Si Victoria était déjà là, je serais morte.

Oui, mais j'avais beaucoup tardé. Comment avais-je pu croire qu'Edward était revenu ?

— Bella !

Cette fois, ce n'était pas Edward. C'était Paul. Il courait dans ma direction, tellement vite. Et soudain… il explosa.

Je hurlai.

Partout, des miettes de vêtements flottaient doucement. Le vent emporta un bout de short. Ses baskets – ce qu'il en restait, du moins – étaient déjà retombées. Et à la place de Paul… un loup argenté, cinq fois plus grand que l'homme qui le contenait habituellement. J'avais beau l'avoir déjà aperçu sous cette forme, assister à sa métamorphose me stupéfia. Les loups-garous étaient un concentré de puissance.

Je revoyais Jacob et Paul tremblant de tous leurs membres… et Jacob qui me disait que vivre avec des loups-garous était dangereux, pour moi…

Mais ils ne me voulaient aucun mal. Paul était là, devant moi, les babines retroussées et ses yeux clairs observant avec vigilance les alentours.

Pourquoi Victoria n'avait-elle pas attendu un peu plus longtemps ? Je n'aurais pu lui échapper.

Elle ne parut même pas, ce jour-là. Finalement, Edward disparut. Paul resta encore sur le qui-vive un long moment, puis il tourna vers moi son regard inquiet.

— Tout va bien, fis-je. Merci d'être intervenu.

Je ne tentai toutefois pas de me relever, restant assise à même le sol, maladroitement appuyée contre la carrosserie rouge de la Chevrolet.

— Elle est partie, maintenant. Elle ne reviendra pas avant un moment. Tu peux te transformer.

Mais il ne bougea pas, se contentant de me regarder. Je lui renvoyai son regard de longues secondes. Je fus surprise de réaliser que ses iris étaient plus clairs encore que son poil.

— Bella ! Ça va ?

Je tournai la tête pour découvrir Jacob, suivi d'Embry, qui couraient dans notre direction.

— Oui, elle ne s'est même pas montrée… Paul est arrivé à temps.

Jacob hocha la tête et échangea un coup d'œil entendu avec le loup argenté. Celui-ci m'adressa un nouveau regard grave.

— Je t'assure que je vais bien.

Il tourna les talons et disparut dans les bois.

— Pourquoi ne se retransforme-t-il pas ?

Jacob et Embry éclatèrent de rire.

— Tu as remarqué ce qu'il restait de ses vêtements ?

— Oh. Oh !

Je rougis. Leur fou rire repartit de plus belle.

— Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne quelque part ?

Cette réflexion me fit grimacer. Après un tel épisode, Paul ne me lâcherait plus.

— Je… voulais me promener. Mais je crois que je vais rentrer.

— Tu ne veux pas que l'un de nous vienne avec toi ?

Je devinai à son ton que, s'il était inquiet, il ne se porterait pas volontaire. J'imaginai rentrer avec Embry. Trop embarrassant.

En même temps, je doutais qu'ils me laisseraient rentrer seule.

— Je crois que je vais attendre Paul sur la plage. A… bientôt ?

Ils opinèrent et, tandis que je m'éloignais, je sentis leur regard me suivre. Je me retournai.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi est-elle venue jusqu'ici ?

Ils haussèrent les épaules, un air désolé sur le visage.

— Ça ne se reproduira plus, m'assura simplement Jacob.

Il fit mine de s'en aller. Je souris, peu dupe. S'ils ne voulaient pas se faire assassiner par Paul, ils avaient intérêt à ne pas me quitter de vue.

Celui-ci me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

— Tu t'es vite changé.

— J'ai l'habitude.

Je le dévisageai avec étonnement.

— Ça t'arrive souvent ?

Il prit un air embêté.

— C'est de plus en plus rare. J'ai… de la peine à contrôler ma mutation.

— Et… c'est fréquent ? Au niveau de la meute, s'entend.

— Les membres récents ont toujours un peu de peine, au début. Sauf Jacob.

Je repensai à mes brefs contacts avec Jake.

— Il tremblait sans cesse, lui aussi.

— Oui, mais il reste… humain. Il est doué. Tant pour se contrôler que pour se métamorphoser. Tu l'as déjà vu ?

Je secouai la tête.

— Comment ça se fait ?

Il fit un bruit de bouche pour me signifier qu'il n'en savait rien.

— Son tempérament, peut-être, ou son sang, avança-t-il.

— Son sang ?

Ce fut son tour de me détailler, surpris.

— Vous n'avez jamais parlé des lignées ?

— Jamais…

— Pour pouvoir se transformer, il faut être un descendant de la dernière meute, constituée d'Ephraïm Black, Levi Uley et Quil Ateara.

— Quil ?

— Son ancêtre. Ils se transmettent leur nom de génération en génération.

Je hochai la tête. Il me semblait que Jacob m'en avait parlé.

— Donc… vous avez tous du sang d'un de ces trois-là ?

— Oui. Sam descend des Uley, Jacob des Black _et_ des Ateara. Comme Quil. Jared…

Il s'interrompit. Lorsque je compris qu'il ne reprendrait pas, je demandai :

— Et toi ?

— Uley.

— Donc… tu es un cousin de Sam ?

— Lointainement. Très lointainement.

— A quel point ?

— Disons que si je n'avais pas muté, personne ne s'en serait étonné.

— Tu aurais pu ?

— Oui. Si d'autres s'étaient transformés avant moi.

Nous nous tûmes. J'étais pensive, et intriguée : plus j'en apprenais, plus je me rendais compte à quel point cet univers était vaste. Aussi vaste que celui des… vampires.

— De quoi ça dépend ? repris-je.

— La mutation ? Des vampires, essentiellement. S'il n'y a pas de vampires, il n'y a pas de loups-garous.

— Sans blague ? Mais, maintenant que… les Cullen sont partis… vous continuez à vous transformer. C'est à cause de Victoria ?

— Une fois que la transformation est lancée, rien ne l'arrête. A l'instant où ils sont arrivés, le sort était jeté. Nous apprendrons à nous contrôler, jusqu'à ne plus toucher à notre forme lupine.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi aurais-tu pu ne pas te transformer ?

— Parce que les meutes se forment en fonction du nombre de vampires. Si des adolescents plus proches des trois derniers grands loups que moi avaient muté, rien n'aurait réveillé mes gènes.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu devenu… un loup-garou ? Il n'y avait pas assez de descendants « proches » ?

Il secoua la tête.

— Tout est lié à notre cycle hormonal. J'avais l'âge, les autres pas.

Il shoota dans un galet.

— Tu aurais préféré que ça ne t'arrive pas ?

Il prit le temps de réfléchir à la question. Je me rendis compte que nous nous étions arrêtés – fort loin de ma voiture, d'ailleurs.

— C'est impossible à trancher.

— Parce qu'il y a autant de positif que de négatif ?

Il acquiesça.

— Je connais ça, murmurai-je.

Je tressaillis. Pourquoi avais-je dit ça ? Je lançai un regard en coin à Paul. S'il m'observait avec curiosité, il ne posa aucune question. J'appréciai.

— Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux ?

— La vitesse, la force, l'esprit de famille…

Je me rappelai qu'Emily avait évoqué la famille, elle aussi. Elle avait affirmé que j'en faisais partie également. Je n'en avais guère l'impression.

— Et le pire ? m'enquis-je dans un murmure.

— Les explosions à répétition. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de… de ne plus être moi-même. Plus exactement. Et puis, j'ai l'impression d'être incontrôlable, énervant… dangereux.

Il me regarda, et je compris que c'était moi qu'il craignait de blesser. Je m'en sentis gênée. J'ouvris la bouche, sans savoir quoi dire.

Paul cligna des paupières et la gaieté reprit sa place dans son regard argenté.

— Sans oublier que ma garde-robe se vide un peu trop vite, conclut-il sur un ton joyeux, forcé.

Mon rire fut aussi forcé que le sien.

— Je crois que je vais rentrer, annonçai-je ensuite.

— Déjà ?

— Ça fait plus longtemps que tu le crois. Tu as vu le ciel ?

Il leva les yeux à son tour. Si l'épaisse couche nuageuse empêchait de distinguer la luminosité dispensée par le soleil, bien plus loin, nul ne pouvait ignorer qu'ils avançaient vite.

— Encore un orage… grogna-t-il.

— On est à Forks, après tout.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire en le voyant monter dans la voiture. Je m'y attendais.

Pas plus que je ne m'étonnai de le voir filer dans la forêt. S'il avait pu trouver une excuse plausible, nul doute qu'il se serait installé chez nous.

— Tout va bien se passer. Elle a attaqué, elle va retourner se cacher, maintenant.

Il acquiesça mollement.

— Elle a changé sa stratégie ?

— Non, en tout cas on ne le pense pas.

— Pourquoi a-t-elle attaqué à la frontière ?

J'espérais obtenir plus d'informations de Paul que de Jacob. Je ne fus pas déçue.

— Un malheureux concours de circonstances. Elle préparait sa prochaine attaque, nous nous sommes arrêtés à la frontière, je t'ai quitté un peu trop tôt, sous ma forme humaine, et les autres m'attendaient dans la forêt, humains également. Elle a sauté sur l'occasion.

— Dans ce cas, comment as-tu fait pour arriver avant qu'elle ne passe à l'offensive ?

— Je me suis précipité en direction de la meute… Au même moment, le vent a changé de direction. Je l'ai sentie et… elle n'est pas aussi rapide qu'elle veut nous le faire croire. Un nouveau hasard.

— Heureux, cette fois.

— Oui.

— Merci, de m'avoir aidée. Encore.

— Ce n'était rien. Je…

Il s'interrompit, se mordit la lèvre, m'adressa un regard hésitant, se lança.

— Je t'ai entendue l'appeler… Le… Cullen. Edward.

Je tressaillis et, sur un discret geste de la main, me précipitai vers la porte.

Cependant, la remarque de Paul empêcha l'hallucination de rejoindre les autres, cadenassées dans un coin de ma mémoire. Elle tournoyait dans mon esprit, remuant le couteau dans la plaie de ma poitrine, puis jetant du sel par-dessus.

Quelque chose me gênait dans cette apparition. Quelque chose qui m'avait déjà dérangé à plusieurs reprises, sans que je parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il était minuit passé lorsque je compris quoi. C'était son aspect. Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau, aussi charismatique, aussi élégant, aussi inquiet. Et pourtant, il devenait étrangement translucide, comme si… comme si l'hallucination disparaissait, remplacée par un fantôme. Un fantôme qui ne cessait de pâlir, jusqu'à…

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge.

… Jusqu'à se transformer, doucement, en souvenir.

Me redressant vivement, je titubai jusqu'à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, me penchai, comme pour vomir dans les buissons, un étage plus bas. Vomir ma peine, ma solitude, ma douleur. Vomir ma surprise, aussi, mon soulagement. Vomir enfin l'insidieuse impression que la vie pouvait continuer, après une rupture – après deux ruptures.

Le vent fouetta mon corps couvert de sueur. Mes nausées passées – mon souper était resté soigneusement à sa place – je me perchai sur le rebord, appuyant mes cheveux ébouriffés contre le chambranle frais. Le bruit de la pluie qui tombait sans m'atteindre était apaisant. Je fermai les yeux. Mauvaise idée. Bien vite, je me sentis tanguer et je m'empressai de refermer la fenêtre avant de basculer. Je m'assis sur mon lit, tremblante de la tête aux pieds. Incapable de dormir.

Mais dans quel état serais-je demain ? Je passais mon dernier examen, bon sang !

L'expression me fit fondre en larmes.

Mon oreiller était détrempé lorsque je m'endormis, les douces couleurs de l'aube caressant mes paupières.

.

Étonnamment, au matin, j'étais pleinement réveillée. Mes cernes dévoraient mes joues, mes boucles brunes se dressaient sur mon crâne et je manquai louper, non pas une, ni deux, mais quatre marches dans l'escalier. Toutefois, mes mains me paressaient légères, prêtes à attraper un crayon pour répondre à chaque question posée. Ma voix résonna claire et ferme à mes oreilles, et mon cerveau devait avoir profité au maximum de mes trois heures de sommeil, car j'avais l'impression de connaître par cœur mes fiches de révision.

Paul m'attendait, adossé à la voiture. Je rougis en réalisant qu'il avait peut-être, voire sans aucun doute, assisté à ma crise de panique de la veille. Je n'osai pas aborder le sujet, toutefois, et lui non plus.

Mon énergie tint jusqu'à midi. Ainsi, l'écrit se passa merveilleusement bien – l'oral, au contraire, fut un désastre digne de l'examen de gymnastique, ou de maths. L'excitation ambiante des élèves qui sortaient de leur dernier examen ne parvint pas à me réveiller. A tel point que Paul insista pour conduire, et que je cédai de bonne grâce. Je m'endormis sur le chemin… et me réveillai dans ma chambre. Juste à temps pour surprendre Charlie montant se coucher.

— Ah, Bella !

— Salut, papa. Tu… as mangé ?

— J'ai commandé une pizza, me rassura-t-il.

— Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, papa. Je vais faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus.

— Il n'y a pas de problème. Ton ami… Paul, c'est ça ? (J'acquiesçai lentement.) Il m'a rappelé que c'était ton dernier examen. Ça s'est bien passé ?

— L'écrit oui, en tout cas.

Il eut l'air embêté, probablement parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'autre que l'écrit.

— J'en suis heureux, Bella. Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas vraiment soutenu durant cette période… alors que tu as travaillé dur pour rattraper… Alors que tu as travaillé très dur.

Il paraissait culpabiliser.

— Il n'y a pas de soucis, papa. C'est très bien allé. Et c'est fini, maintenant.

Il hocha la tête.

— Jacob ne t'a pas lâchée, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr que non, pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

— J'ai l'impression que Billy m'évite, ces temps-ci, et… Enfin bon. Tout va bien, alors ?

— A merveille. Je me sens de mieux en mieux, à la Push.

Je vis briller dans le regard de Charlie une lueur d'espoir. Ouille, mauvaise idée. Si lui aussi venait à se mettre des idées dans le crâne, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter.

— Bon. Bien. A demain, dans ce cas, Bella. Passe une bonne nuit.

— Toi aussi, papa.

.

À ma grande horreur, je découvris le lendemain matin qu'il était encore là ; il m'attendait. Il tenait visiblement à profiter de ce moment où, reposé, il se trouvait en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Il voulait me parler de Paul.

— Ce… Paul… c'est un de tes amis ?

— Un des copains de Jacob.

Il se détendit légèrement.

— Tu ne le connais pas très bien, ce type, donc ?

Je me demandai ce qui l'avait le plus choqué. Que je n'aie jamais mentionné Paul devant lui, qu'il me retrouve endormie dans ses bras, ou le regard passionné que l'adolescent posait sur moi. Un regard… immanquable.

— Oh, tu sais, dis-je de mon ton le plus rassurant, je suis tellement à la Push que… je les connais tous.

Je réalisai que ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à dire. Comme en accord avec mes pensées, Charlie pâlit.

— Et… Jacob ?

— Il est très occupé, en ce moment, affirmai-je. Je passe l'essentiel de mon temps chez Emily.

— Emily ?

— Oui, la fiancée de Sam. Je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle, tu t'en rappelles ?

Il acquiesça.

— Donc… Aucun de ces gars ne te plaît, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non ! me récriai-je.

Je rougis violemment et le bol que je tenais m'échappa des mains. Il se brisa au sol. Aussi rouge que Charlie était blanc – visiblement, j'avais menti plus mal encore que d'habitude – je courus chercher le balai.

— Au fait, Billy a appelé, ce matin.

— Ça me concerne ?

— En partie. Selon les météorologues, la pluie s'arrêtera pour la soirée, demain, puis reviendra pour une longue période. Il veut en profiter pour organiser une petite fête.

— Une petite fête ? Tu sais qui sera là ?

— Jacob, sans aucun doute. Les Clearwater, aussi.

— Et la… le groupe de Jacob ?

Je me mordis la langue. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Parler de la meute à Charlie ? Autant confier à Jessica que les Cullen étaient en réalité des vampires.

— Je ne sais pas… Tu pourras demander à ce… Paul. Il vient te chercher, non ?

— Hum, acquiesçai-je.

Puis je soupirai. J'en avais marre de tous ces secrets. Charlie s'inquiéta.

— Bella, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

— Bien sûr, papa. Que voudrais-tu qu'il m'arrive ?

Je me sauvai avant qu'il puisse répondre.

.

Paul m'attendait, comme prévu. Mes joues rosirent.

— Merci pour hier soir… Tu es parvenu à survivre à ta rencontre avec Charlie ?

Il s'esclaffa en s'installant sur le siège passager.

— J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer, lorsqu'il est entré pour me découvrir devant la porte de ta chambre.

— Tu m'avais déjà déposée dans mon lit ?

Il acquiesça. Nous tressaillîmes de concert lorsque je lançai le moteur de la Chevrolet.

— Tu as réussi à t'expliquer ?

— Oui. Il avait laissé son pistolet en bas.

Je ris. Je ne pus m'en empêcher. Je me représentais si bien la scène…

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il lorsque mon hilarité fut calmée. Il t'a posé des problèmes ?

Je haussai les épaules, puis secouai la tête.

— Charlie… est Charlie, dis-je seulement.

Paul sourit.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Un discours sur la virginité ?

Je rougis, mais ne répondis pas.

— Tu viendras à la fête chez

Billy, demain soir ? demandai-je à la place.

— Bien sûr. Toute la meute sera là. Et toi ?

— Je viens. Avec Charlie. Il n'y aura pas de problèmes ?

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il y en ait ? Nous sommes juste une bande de potes, aux yeux du commun des mortels.

Je hochai la tête. Nous étions tous des acteurs…

— Hey, ça va ?

Je devinai que j'avais blêmi.

— Oui.

Je m'interrompis, un instant seulement.

— Non. J'en ai marre.

— De quoi ?

— De tous ces secrets.

Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait. Je détestais me confier, et pourtant… les mots s'échappaient contre mon gré.

— Le surnaturel existe, mais je n'ose me confier à personne. Je sortais avec… un vampire… personne ne le savait, pas même mon père. Il m'a laissée tomber, et je suis passée pour une folle, parce que personne ne pouvait se rendre compte de…

Je me mordis les lèvres, mais je n'arrivais plus à me taire, à présent.

— … De ce que j'ai perdu. Je me suis rapprochée de Jacob, pensant pouvoir retrouver mon équilibre… et il a muté. Et tout s'est enchaîné… la meute, Victoria, l'imprégnation… Et. Personne. Ne. Sait.

Paul ne m'assura pas que lui, les autres loups savaient aussi, qu'ils pouvaient me soutenir. Il ne me promit pas que tout s'arrangerait. Il ne tenta même pas de m'approcher.

— Je crois que tu ferais mieux de rester chez toi aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Je fis demi-tour sans un mot.

.

Je prétextai un malaise et des nausées. Charlie me crut. Mon teint livide plaidait sans aucun doute en ma faveur. Je m'excusai également auprès des Newton. Dès le lendemain, cependant, je retournai en cours. Plus pour pouvoir me rendre à la soirée chez Jacob que pour les leçons rébarbatives de mes professeurs.

D'ailleurs, ce fut mon meilleur ami qui nous ouvrit, à Charlie et à moi-même, lorsque nous toquâmes.

— Tu vas bien, mon garçon ? s'enquit mon père.

Son regard dériva involontairement vers moi.

— A merveille. Que diriez-vous de passer dans le salon ? Mon père nous y attend.

Charlie se précipita. Je patientai sur le perron, décidée à questionner Jacob loin d'oreilles indiscrètes – plus précisément, hors de portée des oreilles non-initiées.

Mon meilleur ami gardait ses distances, comme d'habitude, et mon estomac se serra. Il y avait quelque chose de plus, cependant. Son sourire était trop large ; il paraissait étrangement nerveux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas bien, tu es sûr ? J'ai l'impression que…

— Tout va bien, Bella, me rassura-t-il sans me laisser le temps de finir ma phrase. Pour moi, pour tout le monde.

Je lui jetai un regard suspicieux et baissai encore le ton avant de poursuivre.

— Vraiment ? Pas d'attaque de Victoria, pas d'imprudence lors des offensives, pas de disparition suspecte… ?

— Rien de tout ça, promis. Allez, viens. Rejoignons les autres avant qu'ils se fassent des idées.

Je hochai la tête et accélérai le pas, le cœur lourd. Les autres… Phrase destinée moins à Charlie qu'à Paul, sans aucun doute.

Pourtant, lorsque j'entrai, il n'était pas là, pas plus que les autres gars de la meute. En revanche, Sue Clearwater discutait déjà avec Billy et Charlie. Elle me salua de loin. Seth accourut pour me saluer – et contempler Jacob, son dieu. Je le trouvai encore grandi. Par ailleurs, il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur communicative : il était aussi solaire que Jacob, désormais. Ma poitrine, que même la présence de Jake n'était parvenue à soulager, se détendit. En revanche, je ne vis sa sœur Leah nulle part.

Comme Jacob s'entêtait à entretenir la conversation avec un Seth au comble de la joie, je me détournai vite. J'aperçus ainsi Emily et Kim, à l'écart. J'en fus soulagée. J'étais certaine de pouvoir converser, avec ces deux-là.

Dès qu'elle le put, Emily attrapa mes mains pour me forcer à m'asseoir.

— Bella, je suis heureuse de te croiser ! Je ne savais pas si tu viendrais. Tu te souviens de Kim, je suppose ?

— Bien sûr. La petite amie de Jared, n'est-ce pas ?

Je rougis en me rendant compte de l'impolitesse de ma remarque. Kim, pas le moins du monde offusquée, sourit en confirmant.

— Tout à fait.

— Où sont les garçons ? demandai-je après une seconde d'hésitation.

Pouvais-je parler surnaturel devant Kim ?

— Une urgence. Ils ne tarderont sûrement pas à revenir.

Je saisis néanmoins une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard d'Emily, et je compris qu'elle n'en savait pas plus.

Je lançai un coup d'œil à Jacob. Angoissé, mais présent.

Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, Kim dit :

— S'il y avait le moindre problème, Jacob se joindrait à eux.

Je hochai la tête, quelque peu rassurée. Puis, réalisant qui venait de parler, je jetai un coup d'œil incrédule à Kim. Celui qu'elle me renvoya était intrigué. Emily nous soulagea en expliquant :

— Bella, Kim est dans le secret depuis que Jared s'est imprégné d'elle. Et Bella est dans le secret depuis que…

Elle s'interrompit, une mine gracieusement embêtée sur les traits.

— Depuis que Paul s'est imprégné de moi, complétai-je.

— Tu sors avec Paul ? s'étonna Kim.

— Non. C'est une longue histoire.

La jeune indienne me dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, et je détournai les miens. Dire que j'espérais papoter avec elles toute la soirée. Enfin, papoter…

Au final, il aurait mieux valu que je ne sache pas Kim dans le secret.

Heureusement pour moi, la porte s'ouvrit. Un instant, j'en fus soulagée – du moins, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive Jared et Paul dans l'encadrement. Ils entrèrent sans frapper. Charlie manqua s'étrangler en les voyant faire. Il fut le seul à s'en étonner, néanmoins. Billy ne se retourna même pas. Kim sauta dans les bras de Jared, tandis que Paul se penchait à l'oreille de Jacob. Celui-ci se leva d'un bond et sortit en quelques pas.

Paul se redressa et se dirigea vers moi… il fut intercepté à mi-course par Seth. J'esquissai un sourire en le voyant s'asseoir, tiré par le jeune garçon aux yeux pétillants. Il le bombardait de question, auxquelles le loup répondait de mauvaise grâce. Soudain, il se tourna vers moi, et nos regards se croisèrent. Je réalisai que je le dévisageais depuis trop longtemps et baissai aussitôt le regard.

— Tu n'es pas passée depuis un petit moment, Bella, remarqua Emily. Tu as eu un problème ?

Je secouai la tête.

— Cela ne fait qu'une petite semaine. Que voudrais-tu qu'il m'arrive ? A part une attaque ou deux d'un vampire psychopathe, bien entendu…

Elle arbora une grimace compatissante.

— Sam m'a dit. Tu n'as pas trop de mal à t'en remettre ?

— J'ai été soulagée d'apprendre que personne n'avait été blessé, comme toujours. Ce n'est pas pour moi que je crains le plus…

— Moi non plus, murmura-t-elle.

À nouveau, nous échangeâmes un regard complice, puis j'embrayai sur son mariage. Les préparatifs avançaient doucement. Elle me décrivit sa robe, qu'elle cousait elle-même.

— Je te montrerai des croquis, la prochaine fois que tu viendras chez nous.

J'acquiesçai avec enthousiasme, à l'instant où Paul s'écrasait à côté de nous. Il prenait pratiquement les deux-tiers du discret sofa où je me trouvais.

— Alors, tu as réussi à t'arracher à tes fans ? plaisantai-je.

En regardant la place qu'il venait de quitter, je vis Seth questionner avec avidité Jared. Paul poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

— Ce gosse est…

Il s'interrompit pour lancer un regard étrange à Emily.

— … vraiment bavard.

Emily pouffa.

— Je suis sa cousine, pas sa mère. Pas besoin de prendre des gants avec moi, Paul.

Il esquissa un sourire malicieux.

— Comme tu veux. Ce gosse est collant au possible.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? intervins-je avant qu'Emily ne réagisse.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Quil.

La partie rayonnante du visage d'Emily s'affaissa quelque peu. Je sentis mon ventre se serrer.

— Je suis navrée.

— Bah. On savait que ça arriverait.

Je le savais également, bien sûr. Outre ma rencontre avec l'adolescent, il n'était pas rare que Sam, Jacob ou Paul en parle devant moi. J'avais aussi assisté à leur peine à l'idée que leur ami traverse également ce qu'ils vivaient.

— N'empêche.

Je lui attrapai la main et la pressai. Emily murmura qu'elle allait prendre un verre d'eau, et Paul redressa la tête.

— C'est gentil… mais je survis, t'inquiète.

Je lâchai aussitôt sa main. Il souriait avec effronterie. En tournant la tête, je vis Emily, à l'autre bout de la pièce, en grande discussion avec Jared et Kim, toujours harcelés par Seth. Elle ne reviendrait probablement pas. Zut !

— Tu as passé une bonne journée ? me demanda Paul.

Je lui lançai un regard entendu.

— On s'est déjà vus… deux fois, Paul, aujourd'hui. Rassure-toi, il ne m'est rien arrivé entre le moment où tu m'as laissé devant ma porte, et celui où tu es réapparu par celle-ci.

Je montrai du doigt l'entrée.

— Vrai ?

— Juré. Je n'ai vu que mon père, le parebrise de la voiture de patrouille… et de la bouffe.

— Sans blague ?

Je hochai la tête, mon expression sérieuse gâchée par mon amusement. Paul écarquilla ses yeux gris.

— Toi, Bella Swan, a passé deux heures normales, sans qu'un loup-garou irrité ou une vampire meurtrière ne pointe son nez devant ta porte ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Je le frappai sans ménagement. Il hurla de rire, cessa aussitôt lorsqu'il me vit frotter mes poings en grommelant.

— Ça va ? Tu t'es fait mal ? Tu veux que je t'apporte de la glace ? Je suis vraiment désolé…

Il semblait inquiet – trop. Une fois de plus, son côté surprotecteur-car-imprégné ressortait.

— T'inquiète, j'ai connu pire, consentis-je à le rassurer en voyant son regard.

Tournant légèrement le mien, je découvris que Charlie me regardait. Plutôt, qu'il nous regardait, Paul et moi, penchés l'un vers l'autre, en intense conversation. Je lui adressai un sourire innocent et, lorsqu'il daigna se détourner, je m'affalai sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Je me serais bien couchée sur le sofa, mais Paul prenait toute la place. Hors de question que Charlie se pose – me pose, à n'en point douter, dès le lendemain – plus de questions concernant notre relation.

— Tu as vraiment si mal ?

Il avait l'air terrifié à cette idée. Les joues cramoisies, je secouai la tête et soufflai que ce n'était rien. Puis je fermai les yeux et enfonçai mon visage dans le tissu rêche du sofa.

Je commençais à comprendre que, si Charlie me cuisinait, l'imprégnation ne serait pas le seul sujet à éviter…

.

cCc

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Quoi qu'il en soit, une review fait toujours plaisir !

Question de la semaine : « Que faites-vous/ qu'avez-vous fait pendant ces vacances ? » Perso : rien du tout.

Bonne fin de semaine !

C.


	10. Chapitre 9

Hello ! Merci pour toutes vos réactions sur le chapitre précédent. Ça me fait très plaisir que ma fanfiction vous plaise. J'espère que ce chapitre également. Bonne lecture !

.

_**Disclaimer**_ : tout est à SM.

.

_**RaR d'YsalonnaSwan**_ : Merci ! Oui, elle semble se remettre doucement. Bonnes vacances, dans ce cas ! Qu'est-ce qu'une « pionne » ? Je n'ai moi-même eu qu'une semaine, pour la première fois dans ma vie. Les joies des débuts dans la vie active :'(

Merci encore pour ta review, bonne semaine !

_**RaR de ninidezil**_ : Merci pour ta review ! Feufeu ne m'a pas envoyé de message d'alerte, d'ailleurs, c'est assez inquiétant… Je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. Concernant Paul et Bella, tout ce que je peux te promettre, c'est que la situation ne va cesser d'évoluer. Dans quel sens, je ne le dirai pas… Mais voici la suite !

Bonne fin de vacances, dans ce cas ! C'est souvent ça, les vacances : on prévoit pleins de trucs, et au final on ne fait rien. En tout cas, c'est ce qui se passe toujours pour moi. Quoique : cette fois, je suis allée rendre visite à mes cousines et mon parrain, afin de (re)découvrir les plaisirs de la vie de fermier !

Bonne fin de semaine en compagnie de tes trois filles !

.

**Chapitre 9**

Je n'y croyais pas. Ça, une poste ?

Je m'arrêtai devant le bâtiment aux briques pourrissantes devant lequel j'étais passée trois fois déjà. Il était percé de minuscules fenêtres qui laissaient vaguement deviner un comptoir d'inox couvert de dépliants multicolores. Je cherchai désespérément une boîte aux lettres extérieure. Il n'y en avait pas. Résignée, je tirai la porte. Le comptoir envahissait les deux tiers de la pièce. Le tiers restant était occupé par le siège d'une postière énorme, endormie sur une pile d'enveloppes, une poubelle, une corbeille, et moi. Pas de boite aux lettres en libre-service, ici non plus. Je sonnai timidement. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Aucune réaction J'hésitais à garder mon doigt pressé sur la sonnette jusqu'à ce que l'employée se réveille, lorsque celle-ci se redressa en grognant. Elle m'adressa un regard peu aimable.

— C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton traînant particulièrement désagréable.

— Je… euh… je voudrais… poster des lettres.

J'étais écarlate. Elle tendit la main dans un soupir. Je lui tendis une enveloppe. Elle attrapa un énorme tampon qui trempait dans un récipient d'encre carmin.

— _Plaf_ ! fit le tampon en s'écrasant sur la lettre.

Je tressaillis.

— C'est tout ? grommela-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête et m'apprêtai à lui donner ma deuxième missive. Mon bras s'arrêta à mi-course. Je relus une énième fois l'adresse. Même en m'appliquant, je ne parvenais à me débarrasser de mes pattes de mouche. Je me mordis pensivement la lèvre inférieure en soupesant l'enveloppe.

— C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? s'exclama la femme.

De rouge, je devins blanche. Je lui donnai la lettre. Elle l'attrapa avec une vivacité décuplée par l'irritation, récupéra son tampon, et…

— _Plaf_ ! fit-il encore.

Je sursautai une nouvelle fois. Mes dents laissèrent tranquille mes lèvres pour s'occuper de mes joues.

— C'est tout ?

— Ou-oui.

— Au revoir, dans ce cas.

Et elle balança les enveloppes dans une corbeille, derrière elle. Je me tournai vers la porte. Malgré la distance restreinte, je parvins à m'encoubler sur la poubelle en partant. Je me retrouvai projetée contre la porte, qui s'ouvrit sous mon poids.

La seconde d'après, je me retrouvais sur le ventre, allongée de tout mon long au milieu du trottoir, les mains douloureuses. Le sang afflua à mes joues blêmes et je fermai les yeux. Je ne voulais pas savoir qui avait assisté à ça – qui m'observait en ce moment-même. Probablement la moitié de la ville.

— Bella, ça va ?

Je grognai pour toute réponse.

— Tu n'as rien de cassé ? Tu veux que je t'aide à te relever ? Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas été plus près… j'aurais pu te rattraper.

J'avais été naïve de penser que Paul pouvait me laisser aller au lycée sans protection. Foutue Victoria.

— Tout va bien.

Il ne m'écouta pas. Je sentis deux mains chaudes m'attraper sous les aisselles. L'instant d'après, j'étais debout. Il souriait, aucunement affecté par cet effort. Foutue super-force.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Et toi ?

Je n'insistai pas. Foutue évidence.

— Moi, je suis venue poster des lettres. C'est ce qu'on fait à la poste généralement, vois-tu ?

— Quel genre de lettres ?

— Un bout de papier couvert de mots qu'on met dans une enveloppe.

— Ce sont tes inscriptions à l'université ? Tu postules où, finalement ?

— A Seattle. Je te l'ai déjà dit, il me semble. M'écoutes-tu seulement quand je te parle ?

Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Là-aussi, il n'y avait pas deux réponses possibles.

— D'accord, Seattle. Et la deuxième ? Tu n'écris pas deux fois au même endroit, je suppose.

— Et si j'écrivais à Renée, tout simplement ?

— Moins rapide et plus cher que l'ordinateur. Alors ?

— Une solution de rechange. Et maintenant, disparais. J'aimerais une journée seule. Une toute petite journée. Qu'en dis-tu ? Pour me faire plaisir ?

Je tentai le regard de chien battu que Kim avait adressé à Jared la veille. Paul détourna le regard aussitôt. Pourtant, lorsqu'on s'approcha de la Chevrolet, il dit :

— J'ai le droit de venir te chercher ce soir ?

— Marché conclu, acceptai-je.

Je me doutais que je ne pourrais rien obtenir de mieux. Il esquissa un sourire éclatant en m'ouvrant galamment la portière.

— Si tu me suis, fais-le discrètement, d'accord ? murmurai-je en grimpant dans la voiture.

Je claquai la portière sans attendre de réponse.

J'arrivai au lycée en retard, et courus pour arriver en classe en même temps que le professeur. A côté de moi, Eric eut l'air déçu. Sûrement voulait-il me parler de mon weekend. Encore. Je décidai de me précipiter vers la sortie dès la sonnerie, de façon à ne pas devoir lui tenir compagnie.

— Bella !

Je me retournai – comme une majorité des élèves évoluant autour de moi, Jessica comprise. C'était Mike.

— Oui ?

Si ma voix sortit sèche, il ne parut pas le remarquer.

— Tu as passé un bon weekend ?

— Excellent. Et toi ?

— Plus de révisions, c'est le paradis. Je me demandais… tu viendrais avec moi au bal ?

Tiens, il ne sortait plus avec Jessica ? Je ne comprendrais jamais rien à leur histoire…

— Je ne suis pas disponible.

— Ah. Alors, on pourrait peut-être s'organiser un truc… ce soir ?

— Je ne suis pas disponible non plus.

— Demain soir, alors ?

— Je suis prise.

Je réfléchis, puis ajoutai, désireuse d'avoir la paix :

— En fait, je suis occupée toute la semaine… et celle d'après, aussi.

— Tu es sûr ? Tu ne pourrais pas annuler, pour qu'on puisse…

— Non.

— Bon, d'accord. Mais un autre jour, alors. Durant les vacances.

Je m'arrêtai et inspirai profondément.

— Ecoute, Mike. Cela fait bientôt deux ans que nous nous connaissons, deux ans que tu me fais des avances, et deux ans que je les repousse. Vu que tu sembles incapable de comprendre, je vais être claire : je ne suis pas intéressée. Ça ne marchera pas entre nous, jamais. Voilà.

Je soufflai, soulagée d'un poids énorme, et tournai les talons. De ce que je crus voir en tournant au coin du couloir, Mike n'avait pas bougé.

À midi, l'ambiance était lourde, au réfectoire. Eric affichait un air goguenard, Mike et ses copains le fusillaient du regard, Jessica et ses copines _me_ fusillaient du regard. Angela profita qu'un débat éclate entre trois camarades dont j'ignorais même le prénom pour se pencher vers moi.

— Bella, je me demandais si nous pourrions aller faire les boutiques, cette semaine. Il me faut une robe, pour le bal.

Son regard doux et son ton dénué de jugement me convainquirent d'accepter.

— Je… Bien sûr. Quand ?

— Ce soir ? Demain ?

Je songeai à Paul, et à la crise cardiaque qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire en apprenant que je comptais me rendre à Port Angeles.

— Demain, plutôt. Ou après-demain ?

— C'est que j'ai aussi mes invitations à écrire, et il y en a un tas…

— Ce soir, je travaille, mais je pourrais venir t'aider demain. Si tu ne crains pas mon affreuse écriture, bien sûr.

Elle sourit.

— Ce serait parfait. Où préfères-tu aller ? Chez moi ou chez toi ?

— Chez toi, ça irait ? Je ne suis pas sortie depuis des semaines. Je ne peux plus voir ma maison.

— Pas de soucis. A quelle heure ?

— Je suis libre dès la sortie des cours.

— Moi aussi.

— Parfait. Je te suivrai donc à la trace.

Nous rigolâmes, nous attirant les foudres de Lauren. Tandis qu'elle se lançait dans une furieuse diatribe, je prétextai une discussion avec mon professeur de sciences pour m'enfuir. Dans mon dos, j'entendis Ben défendre vivement Angela. Je me demandai si elle considérait ma fuite comme une trahison, un instant seulement. Je réfléchissais déjà à la façon d'aborder ma sortie avec Paul. Et Charlie, plus soupçonneux que jamais.

À ma grande surprise, cependant, Paul accepta immédiatement. J'en restai coite.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne officiellement ?

— Tu… tu es d'accord ?

— Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas ton geôlier, tu sais ? Mon vœu le plus cher est que tu sois heureuse. Et en sécurité, ce qui fait que… tu risques de me croiser à Port Angeles, tout à fait par hasard. D'où ma question : ne voudrais-tu pas m'inviter ?

— Paul… C'est une sortie entre amies. Amies, au féminin. Angela n'a pas envie de choisir sa robe avec un mec inconnu qui entretient une relation ambigüe avec sa copine.

— Oh… nous avons donc une relation, maintenant ?

— Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit !

Je le menaçai de l'index. Il rit et en profita pour attraper mon doigt, puis ma main. Je la dégageai aussitôt, ce qui ne parut pas le blesser.

— Du coup, tu y vas quand ?

— Mercredi après-midi. Mais demain, je vais chez Angela, donc...

— Je te laisse tranquille. Tu passes à la Push, ce soir ?

— Non. Je suis crevée. A demain.

— A demain, Bella.

Il disparut sur un dernier signe de la main. La routine, en somme. Je m'extirpai de mon véhicule en réfléchissant à la tranquille assurance avec laquelle il avait accepté mon excursion imprévue.

En y repensant, je me rendis compte qu'il avait l'air plus confiant, plus détendu, ces derniers temps. Sauf que j'étais incapable de dater avec précision ce changement. J'ajoutai une question à la longue liste d'interrogations que je gardais dans un coin de mon esprit pour… ni demain, ni après-demain.

Je ne me doutais pas, alors, que le plus difficile à convaincre serait Charlie.

Contre toute attente, il ne me crut pas lorsque j'affirmai me rendre à Port Angeles avec Angela uniquement afin de la conseiller en vue du bal de fin d'année auquel je n'irais pas. Il insista pour téléphoner à Angela qui, quelque peu perplexe devant l'insistance de mon père, confirma que c'était avec elle que je prévoyais de sortir, et que nous n'avions invité personne d'autre.

Je me rappelai Charlie, lorsque je lui avais présenté mon… mon premier petit ami. Il l'avait pris plus calmement que je l'avais craint, alors. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, il semblait inventer un petit copain inexistant, et estimé dangereux pour sa fille, au vu de sa réaction. Je n'osai jamais lui demander, mais je me doutais que cela avait beaucoup à voir avec ma précédente rupture.

Fort heureusement, en bonne amie, Angela ne posa aucune question. Nous passâmes une après-midi joyeuse, bavardant de tout et de rien, mais surtout de Ben, de Jacob, et un peu de Paul, tout en nous épuisant les mains sur les dizaines d'enveloppes qu'elle devait rédiger.

Sa discrétion fut toutefois mise à l'épreuve lorsque, le lendemain, lorsque je rentrai chez moi, suivie par Angela, dans sa propre voiture, je découvris Charlie, qui m'attendait sur le seuil. Il salua Angela avec incrédulité et soulagement et ne nous quitta pas du regard avant l'instant où nous disparûmes au coin de la rue.

Comment aurait-il réagi si j'avais invité Paul ?

— Je suis désolée pour Charlie. Il est un peu… nerveux, ces derniers temps.

— C'est Paul ?

— Paul ? Pourquoi Paul ?

C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait, avec Paul ? Pourquoi chacun réagissait bizarrement en découvrant notre relation ? D'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas une relation. Non, c'était plutôt…

— Il t'aime, non ?

Comment la savait-elle ? Elle ne lui avait même jamais parlé.

Elle dut deviner la question que je retenais avec peine, car elle y répondit.

— Ça se remarque… d'assez loin.

Je songeai aux discussions que nous avions sur le parking. Angela n'était jamais parquée sur la place d'à côté.

— Assez loin, c'est quoi, pour toi ?

— Il… son regard s'illumine quand il te regarde… tu l'as remarqué ?

Je haussai les épaules. A cet instant précis, j'aurais apprécié conduire. Cela m'aurait donné une bonne excuse pour garder mon regard fixé sur le pare-brise.

Angela se tut. J'appréciais de plus en plus sa finesse. Et de moins en moins son sens de l'observation. Quoique.

— Charlie sait que je ne suis pas intéressée, argumentai-je, sans savoir pourquoi je poursuivais sur le sujet.

— Tu en es sûre ?

— Oui.

Elle hocha la tête, mais je doutai qu'elle soit d'accord avec moi. Pourtant, j'étais convaincue de ce que j'avançais. Je souffrais trop de ce que… de ce qu'_il _m'avait fait. Et puis, il y avait Jacob, aussi.

Mon petit cœur fragile n'avait plus de place pour mon protecteur loup-garou.

Charlie ne pouvait que l'avoir remarqué. Je ne cessais de repousser les avances de Paul.

— Ta famille va bien ?

La veille, lorsque je lui avais rendu visite, elle était seule à la maison. Elle opina.

— Les jumeaux quittent doucement la phase d'opposition.

— Tant mieux.

— Et toi, comment va Renée ?

La culpabilité me noua l'estomac.

— Bien, aux dernières nouvelles.

— Elles datent ?

Pas tant que ça : je regardais ma boîte mail tous les jours. En revanche, pour ce qui était de me souvenir de ce que ses messages contenaient…

— Non. Elle serait capable de m'envoyer un mail toutes les heures. Elle aurait des tas de choses à me raconter.

— Et toi ?

— J'ai une vie barbante : lycée, boulot, dodo.

— Tu vas souvent à la Push, non ?

Pourquoi en revenait-on toujours à mes amis loups ?

— De plus en plus, admis-je.

— Tu n'y fais rien ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Des promenades en solitaire. Rien de bien excitant.

Rien que je puisse expliquer à quiconque, du moins. Fine mouche, Angela comprit que je n'entrerais pas dans les détails et changea de sujet. Les robes.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt à Port Angeles. Je me creusais la tête pour trouver des sujets de conversation qui ne me gêneraient pas. Heureusement, Angela n'était pas du genre à souhaiter un dialogue constant. Ce qui m'amena à m'interroger…

— Au fait, Jessica et Lauren n'étaient pas disponibles ?

— Aucune idée. Je ne leur ai pas demandé.

— Vraiment ? Pour quelle raison ? Oh, pardon, je suis indiscrète.

Mais Angela balaya mes excuses d'un geste.

— Ça ne m'intéressait pas.

— D'accord. C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi, ajoutai-je.

— Ça me fait plaisir. On entre là ?

Je hochai la tête. Comme par hasard, c'était le même qu'une année et quelque plus tôt. Rien n'avait changé, à part, peut-être, les tenues proposées. Je n'en étais même pas sûre. Angela parvint pourtant à trouver sa robe rêvée, une fine toilette verte. Elle resplendissait, dedans.

— Ben va te trouver magnifique.

Elle me remercia d'un sourire radieux.

— Tu sais que tes yeux brillent quand on parle de Ben ? la taquinai-je.

Elle rougit. Moi aussi. Je venais de faire le lien avec ce dont on parlait peu avant.

Ce fut elle qui reprit la parole, tandis que nous gagnions le magasin de chaussures – un nouveau : l'autre avait fait faillite. Je songeais encore au bref sourire que m'avait adressé Paul lorsque je l'avais aperçu, plongé dans la contemplation d'une boutique d'informatique. Elle se situait étrangement pile en face du magasin d'habits.

— Et toi, avec qui vas-tu au bal ? J'ai entendu dire que Mike et Eric t'avaient invitée… et Conner, mais lui, il nous a dit aussi que tu avais refusé.

Il n'y avait aucun jugement dans son ton. J'appréciai.

— C'est le cas. Je n'irai avec personne. En fait, je n'irai pas du tout.

— C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas acheté de robe. Je croyais que tu en avais déjà une.

— Non.

— Tu as prévu quelque chose ?

— Pas vraiment, je n'avais pas envie de danser, c'est tout.

— Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

— Pas du tout. Et toi ?

— Je ne suis pas très douée, me confia-t-elle. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de passer une dernière soirée avec notre promotion. En plus, Ben m'a assuré qu'il danserait assez bien pour nous deux.

J'opinai vaguement, le trou dans ma poitrine s'agrandissant soudain. Oui, tout est dans le cavalier. Je le savais déjà.

— Tu penses qu'elles me vont ?

Je fixai Angela bêtement. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre qu'elle me demandait un avis sur ses chaussures, des escarpins à talons minuscules.

— Oui. Tu dépasseras Ben, en revanche, je ne sais pas si ça te dérange…

Elle soupira en les ôtant et se remit à farfouiller dans les rayonnages. Je l'imitai. Il me fallait une nouvelle paire de baskets.

— C'est stupide, non, de ne pas vouloir être plus grande que son cavalier ?

— Je ne pense pas. Si j'avais un… petit-copain, j'apprécierais de pouvoir le regarder sans devoir me pencher, ou me dresser sur la pointe des pieds.

Je songeai à… à _Edward_, plus grand que moi. A Jacob, plus impressionnant encore. Même Paul me dépassait. En fin de compte, je n'étais peut-être pas la mieux placée pour parler ainsi. Je ne côtoyais que des géants.

— Et celles-ci, tu en penses quoi ?

Elle me montrait des ballerines dorées.

— Elles s'accorderont à merveille avec ta robe.

— Fantastique. Tu as besoin de quelque chose, toi aussi ?

J'observai les rangées de boîtes, sur les étagères. Il me fallait me rendre à l'évidence : je n'avais pas la tête à faire les boutiques, aujourd'hui. Si je devais être sincère envers moi-même, j'avouerais que la journée n'était pas le problème, plutôt l'année. Voire ma misérable existence. Je n'imaginais plus courir de magasin en magasin avec insouciance. Si, un jour, Victoria était abattue et que, par miracle, tous les loups survivaient, puis arrêtaient de muter, mes souvenirs me hanteraient. Jamais je ne réussirais à me faire à l'idée que, ailleurs, un vampire égorgeait un vieillard sénile ou une adolescente vouée à un destin extraordinaire.

Des puissances surnaturelles gouvernaient le monde des humains… comment l'oublier ?

— Non, j'ai tout, merci. Tu as encore quelque chose à acheter ?

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je te proposerais bien d'aller manger au restaurant, mais je dois t'avouer que je suis fauchée.

— Je peux t'inviter, si tu veux.

Elle déclina la proposition. Je m'en sentis soulagée. Nous reprîmes le chemin de la voiture. En grimpant à l'intérieur, j'étais rassérénée : cette fois, rien d'affreux ne m'était arrivé. Une nette amélioration.

Nous fûmes suivies tout le trajet par l'antique Ford de Paul. Comme toutes les voitures de la réserve, elle ne tenait debout que grâce aux bons soins de Jacob.

Angela ne remarqua rien.

En arrivant chez moi, je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était trop tard, à présent. J'irais à la Push le lendemain.

.

Je poussai la porte avec timidité. La belle indienne avait beau m'assurer que je faisais partie de la famille, que je n'avais pas à frapper avant d'entrer, j'avais l'impression d'être une criminelle en entrant ainsi.

— Emily ? demandai-je doucement.

— Elle est sortie avec Sam.

Je sursautai et cherchai du regard Paul. Il s'était nonchalamment appuyé contre la table, couverte de plaques de biscuits.

— C'est du chocolat ?

Je ne l'avais jamais vue faire autre chose que des boules. Il acquiesça et je m'approchai avec curiosité. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes. La plus frappante était une tête de loup aussi large que ma paume. J'identifiai le teint clair de ses chocolats blancs et celui, bosselé, de mes favoris, ceux aux noisettes. Il y avait également ceux, sombres, qui ne contenaient quasiment que du cacao, ses classiques chocolats à l'orange, et même quelques-uns dont la forme particulière laissait deviner qu'ils contenaient de l'alcool.

— C'est pour la fête.

— La fête ?

— Celle de samedi.

Son ton laissait entendre que j'étais censée être au courant. Je me creusai donc la tête. J'étais persuadée que personne ne l'avait évoquée devant moi.

Paul pouffa. Je compris qu'il se moquait de moi lorsque je croisai son regard hilare.

— Il n'y a pas de fête, c'est ça ?

— Si. Mais tu ne risques pas d'être au courant. Nous avons décidé de l'organiser il n'y a pas quelques heures. Et comme tu viens seule à la réserve…

Je lui donnai une tape sur le bras.

— C'est méchant de se moquer de moi. N'es-tu pas censé vouloir mon bonheur ?

— Si, assura-t-il. Mais une bonne blague de temps en temps fait du bien. Tu n'es pas blessée ? me demanda-t-il tout de même.

J'hésitai à lui mentir, pour me marrer un bon coup également. Son regard soucieux m'en dissuada.

— Non, soufflai-je. Je survivrai, si tu ne me refais jamais le coup !

Il promit, plus espiègle que jamais.

— Du coup, cette fête…

— Ah, oui. La meute se réunit samedi, pour des grillades, du chocolat, de la rigolade… il n'y aura pas les anciens, cette fois.

— Les anciens ?

— Sue, Billy et le vieux Quil. Ce sont les anciens de la tribu, ceux qui sont au courant pour nous. Ils forment _le conseil_. Sam en fait partie, aussi, en temps qu'Alpha, mais il est trop jeune pour être qualifié d'ancien.

— D'accord.

— Et tu es invitée aussi, bien sûr. Tu viendras ?

— Evidemment, si Charlie le permet.

Cette déclaration causa chez lui un fou rire irrépressible. Je le dévisageai sans comprendre. Était-il devenu fou, subitement ?

— J'avais oublié… ton père… est un peu… nerveux… ces temps-ci.

Et il éclata de rire deux fois plus fort tandis que je m'empourprais, de gêne ou de colère, je ne savais pas exactement.

— Tu… tu m'as espionnée ! l'accusai-je.

— Naturellement.

Je soupirai : il ne niait même pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu d'autre ?

Être suivie par des créatures surnaturelles aux sens aiguisés était parfois une vraie plaie.

— Eh bien…

— D'accord, j'ai compris, grognai-je. Quand Emily reviendra-t-elle ? J'ai vraiment envie de lui parler. Seule à seule.

— Je ne sais pas du tout. Tu viendras, n'est-ce pas ? A la fête.

— J'hésite…

— Allez ! Comme ça, tu auras quelque chose à raconter à Renée. Ta vie te semblera peut-être… un peu moins barbante.

— Et c'est reparti… marmonnai-je en le voyant s'écrouler de rire sur la table.

J'attrapai un chocolat aux noisettes, non loin. Il avait une jolie forme de fleur… et il était tout seul, dans sa plaque. Je levai aussitôt un regard soupçonneux sur Paul. Celui-ci s'arrêta net de rire, confirmant mes soupçons.

J'ouvris la bouche, il ne me laissa pas parler.

— Toi aussi tu en as pris un !

Parfois, il ressemblait à un vrai gamin.

— Un ! Tu en as avalé combien ?

— Tu n'as pas le droit de me gronder ! Théoriquement, nous n'entretenons aucun lien particulier.

Je haussai un sourcil, mais ne renchéris pas. Il avait raison. Il ne fallait pas que je m'étonne si Charlie, Angela ou même Mike me posaient des questions sur Paul. Nous passions notre temps ensemble, et le temps où je le laissais courir seul sous la pluie était loin, désormais.

Comment était-ce possible ? Je me pensais coincée entre… entre Edward et Jacob, et voilà que j'avais laissé mon imprégné – que je détestais ce déterminant possessif ! – se rapprocher de moi… plus que je ne le voulais.

— C'est à cause de ma taille ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Et une allusion de plus à ma conversation avec Angela, une ! Je préparai une remarque acerbe.

Elle resta coincée au fond de ma gorge lorsque je découvris son regard attristé. J'avalai péniblement, elle redescendit avec.

— Paul…

— D'accord, j'ai compris. Je n'en parlerai plus, promis.

En un instant, il retrouva sa mine joyeuse. Elle avait l'air si naturelle… Pourtant, je doutais qu'elle soit sincère.

— Ce n'est pas à cause de ta taille, Paul, dis-je seulement.

Son regard brillait d'amour lorsqu'il le posa sur moi. Je me détournai, la poitrine en feu.

Non, ce n'était pas à cause de sa taille. En fait, ce n'était même pas sa faute. C'était la mienne. J'étais une fille constante, cabossée, qui ne parvenait pas à oublier son petit-copain vampire ni son meilleur ami loup-garou. J'avais beau savoir que ces deux relations appartenaient au passé… je m'y accrochais. Qu'importe que j'en souffre, qu'importe que je paraisse folle… Je ne pouvais imaginer vivre sans ces souvenirs.

Bella, la mortelle banale sans avenir.

— Je dois te prévenir… ce n'est pas pour rien que nous organisons cette petite fête.

Je redressai la tête. Je n'aimais pas ça. Pas du tout.

— Notre stratégie a été peaufinée jusqu'au bout des ongles… des griffes, plutôt, en ce qui nous concerne. La semaine prochaine, nous tuons la vampire.

Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter. Je vacillai, m'agrippai à une chaise propre.

— Victoria ? Vous allez tuer Victoria ?

— Oui. Mais tu n'as à t'inquiéter de rien. Nous nous chargeons de tout. Dans cinq jours exactement, tu ne risqueras plus rien, et nous non plus. Je tenterai d'arrêter mes transformations et toi… tu pourras revenir à une vie normale.

Sans moi, semblait-il dire.

Sauf que je ne me voyais plus vivre sans lui. Que ferais-je, lorsque je n'aurais plus aucune raison de venir à la Push ? Je ne me voyais pas traîner éternellement avec Angela, Jessica et Mike… Aller à la fac à Seattle, travailler chez les Newton, nourrir Charlie…

Pourrais-je vivre ma vie entre activités humaines et rencontres surnaturelles ?

Je commençais à envisager une réponse. Et je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle me plaise.

— Vous serez prudents ?

— Nous reviendrons tous, et indemnes, Bella.

Son ton était assuré. Il était plus confiant que moi.

Je me rapprochai de lui, sans savoir exactement ce que j'allais lui dire.

Alors, la porte s'ouvrit.

Sam et Emily entrèrent. Ils ne parurent pas surpris de nous découvrir là.

— Paul, tu lui as tout dit ?

— Tout ce qu'il fallait.

— Alors, allons-y. Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire.

Il se tourna vers moi.

— Bientôt, dit-il seulement.

Il embrassa Emily une dernière fois et tourna les talons. Paul le suivit aussitôt, d'un pas enthousiaste. Le battant se ferma. Emily et moi ne bougeâmes pas.

Soudain, la maison, Emily, et tout ce qui m'entourait fut éclairé par une vive lumière blanche. Je fermai les yeux, éblouie, tandis que le fracas du tonnerre retentissait à mes oreilles. Je me tournai vers l'indienne.

— J'aimerais te parler, lui annonçai-je.

Elle hocha la tête et se hâta en direction de l'évier. Je compris qu'elle souhaitait nous faire du thé. Bientôt, je me trouvai assise en face d'Emily, une tasse de thé me réchauffant les mains. En plein mois de juin, si ce n'était pas ironique. Mes frissons avaient presque cessé.

— J'ai quelques questions sur… l'imprégnation.

Elle hocha la tête, attendit. Soudain, j'avais la bouche sèche, la gorge nouée. Je n'étais plus capable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Sentant sûrement mon trouble, l'indienne se lança.

— Sais-tu que Leah sortait avec Sam ?

Je me figeai. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

— Euh… Leah Clearwater, ta cousine ?

— Oui. Ils se sont rencontrés au lycée. Je n'habitais pas ici. Nos mères sont sœurs. Sue a épousé Harry, de la Push, tandis que la mienne a épousé Stephen Young, de la réserve Makah. Je suis née et j'ai grandi là-bas. Comme nos mères sont tombées enceintes en même temps et que nous n'habitions pas loin, Leah et moi avons été élevées ensemble, comme des sœurs. Nous avons appris à avoir toute confiance l'une en l'autre. J'ai cassé avec mon premier petit-copain suite au conseil de Leah… elle m'a tout raconté de son histoire avec Sam. Elle l'aimait tellement… Lui aussi, j'en suis sûre.

Elle se tut. Je brûlais d'entendre la suite, me contins : je comprenais que ce soit dur pour elle d'évoquer de tels souvenirs.

— Lorsqu'il a muté… Il a disparu, elle était terrifiée. Et lorsqu'enfin il est revenu… il n'était plus le même. Elle le sentait, elle voulait comprendre, mais lui ne pouvait rien lui dire. Tu connais ça, je présume.

Je hochai la tête. Je comprenais si bien Leah.

— Ils s'aimaient… il s'efforçait de le lui montrer, elle tentait de passer au-dessus des cachotteries… Elle m'a invitée, un weekend. Elle était perturbée, elle avait besoin du conseil d'une sœur…

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé.

— Nous nous sommes croisés, évidemment… ça a été le coup de foudre. De son côté, en tout cas. Il m'a tout raconté, mais je l'ai rejeté. Je ne voulais pas entendre parler de cette histoire d'âmes sœurs. J'aimais Leah, je ne voulais que son bonheur. Mais il s'accrochait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Je ne l'ai compris que bien plus tard…

— Est-ce lui qui…

Je ne terminai pas. Emily ayant suivi mon bref regard, elle comprit.

— Oui. Je… j'ai été trop loin. J'étais furieuse, je voulais le blesser suffisamment pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, qu'il retourne vers Leah. J'ai lancé la phrase de trop. Il était trop jeune pour se contrôler parfaitement, à l'époque. Il a… explosé. Tu as déjà assisté à une métamorphose, n'est-ce pas ?

L'image de Paul éclatant pour se transformer en loup me revint en mémoire. J'opinai.

— Il y avait Sam et, l'instant d'après, plus qu'un immense loup noir entouré de lambeaux de vêtements. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour ne pas me tuer. Dans tous les cas, il m'a mené aussitôt vers Sue, déjà dans le secret à l'époque. A la suite de cela, j'ai compris combien il m'aimait, ce qu'il serait prêt à faire pour que je sois heureuse. Je crois qu'il a été proche de… du… Finalement, j'ai accepté ses sentiments, les miens se sont développés… Et il m'a demandé en mariage.

Sur la dernière phrase, elle rayonnait tant que je ne voyais presque plus ses cicatrices. En l'observant, on ne pouvait pas douter de son amour pour Sam.

— Et Leah ? demandai-je à contre-cœur.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

— Elle m'en a voulu. Surtout qu'elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails de l'affaire. Nous tentons de renouer les liens, à présent, même si c'est difficile. Elle sera ma demoiselle d'honneur… mais rien ne sera plus comme avant.

Elle haussa ses fines épaules.

— L'apprentissage de la vie est rude, comme celle-ci. Nous devons faire avec.

J'acquiesçai. N'étais-je pas parvenue à la même conclusion ?

— Tu n'as jamais l'impression que Sam est… trop affectueux ?

— Comme je te l'ai dit, il m'a fallu des semaines entières pour accepter l'imprégnation. Cependant, à l'instant où j'ai compris qu'il m'aimait et que j'ai décidé de tenter l'aventure… Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est que les désignés sont des âmes sœurs. Le loup qui s'imprègne est follement amoureux de son imprégnée, mais il n'est pas le seul à vivre sur un petit nuage. Notre loup-garou est façonné pour nous. A son côté, tout devient plus facile, moins stressant. C'est l'union parfaite. Comment la trouvons-nous, et pourquoi, nous ne le savons pas. Mais je pense que ça rend cette chance encore plus précieuse. Rares sont ceux qui, sur cette terre, peuvent se targuer de s'entendre parfaitement avec leur partenaire.

— Je me dispute avec Paul, des fois, constatai-je.

— Vraiment ? Des disputes avec des cris, des pleurs et de la fureur ?

— Non, admis-je. Plutôt… des farces.

— Je connais ça. Ecoute, Bella… Je comprends ce que tu vis. Comme tu l'as entendu, je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de Sam au premier regard. Mais si je devais te conseiller une chose, c'est de foncer.

— Merci pour ta franchise, Emily, et ta confiance. Elles me touchent.

— Tu fais partie de la famille. Tu veux une autre tasse de thé ? Ou un chocolat ?

— J'en ai déjà pris un, avouai-je.

— Il était bon ?

— Oui.

Je me retournai aussitôt, entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Kim se tenait sur le seuil. Elle parut surprise de me voir.

— Entre Kim, comment vas-tu ?

— Jared m'a parlé de la fête… et de l'attaque.

— Oui, j'ai pensé. Sam et Paul nous ont averties également. Tu veux un chocolat ? J'essaie de faire des réserves, même si je sens que les garçons vont tout dévorer samedi.

Elle fixait une plaque vide en souriant doucement.

— C'est Paul qui l'a finie, me sentis-je obliger de préciser.

— Je m'en doutais. Il adore les chocolats aux noisettes.

— C'est les meilleurs, arguai-je.

Elle rit tout en remplissant un bol de chocolats variés. Elle nous rejoignit ensuite, Kim et moi, au salon.

— Bella et moi discutions justement de l'imprégnation, de nos expériences.

Je hochai la tête. Kim esquissa un sourire rêveur.

— Mon imprégnation a été nettement moins dramatique que celle d'Emily, me confia-t-elle. Je lorgnais Jared depuis la rentrée – nous étions assis côte à côte en classe, et il ne m'adressait pas la parole. Il a disparu du jour au lendemain, j'ai eu très peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose… et quand il est revenu, ça a été pour m'expliquer qu'il était un loup-garou et qu'il m'aimait. Nous nous sommes mis ensemble, et c'est mieux encore que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. C'est comme si… nous ne faisions qu'un.

— Emily aussi m'a dit que tout paraissait plus simple, plus… joli, avec son imprégné.

— C'est exactement ça. En fait… C'est comme si, seule, je n'ai que des problèmes insolubles. Et tout à coup, je suis avec Jared et là, tous ces problèmes se retrouvent en arrière-plan, car rien ne peut être affreux quand il est là.

— Je ne ressens pas ça avec Paul.

— Ça viendra, assura Kim.

— A condition que tu décides de l'accepter, nuança Emily.

— Mais si… je ne l'aime pas ? Enfin, que je n'en suis pas amoureuse ?

— Il me semble que rien ne t'empêche de rester son amie. L'important, c'est d'accepter ses sentiments.

— Et si je n'en suis pas capable ? Jamais ?

Elles ne répondirent pas. Je songeai à l'expression triste, angoissée de Paul, à ma poitrine douloureuse – et ça, je le remarquais enfin, uniquement lorsque j'étais seule –, et je compris.

Nous n'étions pas faits pour vivre séparés.

Je reposai ma tasse avec brusquerie.

— Ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas décider ?

— C'est ainsi. La vie est injuste.

— Mais n'oublie pas qu'il vit la même chose que toi. Il ne comprend certainement pas tout, et il aurait peut-être voulu choisir.

C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais vu les choses ainsi. J'avais le sentiment d'être la seule à perdre ma liberté.

— Merci. Vous m'aidez beaucoup.

— Nous sommes là pour ça. Tu fais…

— … Partie de la famille, je sais. Et je crois que j'apprécie de plus en plus cette idée.

— Tant mieux.

.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil par la vitre, en direction de mon père, qui se retenait visiblement de me courir après pour m'ordonner de rentrer, à l'abri des adolescents torturés par leurs hormones.

— Alors ? Prête ?

— J'ai l'impression que tu t'apprêtes à partir… je sais pas… à la conquête du monde… ou à la guerre.

En la prononçant, je réalisai que ma phrase pouvait être soit hilarante, soit particulièrement dépressive. Paul prit le parti d'en rire en démarrant la voiture.

— Pour quelle raison ?

— C'est la façon dont tu as dit : « Prête ? ». A croire qu'il me faut tout mon courage pour me lancer.

— Ce n'est pas le cas ?

— A l'époque où je n'imaginais les loups-garous que comme cinq canidés immenses, babines retroussées, peut-être. Tu ne me fais pas peur, tu sais ? Les autres non plus, d'ailleurs.

— Tu es sûre ? On peut être dangereux, pourtant.

Les cicatrices d'Emily me revinrent en mémoire. Je secouai la tête pour les chasser.

— Et je pourrais perdre le contrôle de ma Chevrolet et foncer dans un poteau, ou m'encoubler et chuter dans les escaliers… Je préfère traîner avec vous.

Il esquissa un grand sourire. Jetant un coup d'œil à travers la vitre, je réalisai que nous approchions déjà de la réserve. Ma camionnette roulait décidément très lentement… Ou alors, Paul conduisait bien trop vite. Je refusai de confirmer mon impression en regardant la vitesse affichée sur le tableau de bord. Parfois, l'ignorance est une bénédiction.

— Nous allons chez Sam et Emily ?

— Oui. Nous voulions nous installer au sommet des falaises, comme nous le faisons souvent, mais la pluie a changé nos plans.

Je regardai la vitre, sur laquelle les gouttes dégoulinaient.

— Je comprends.

Je me tus une seconde, puis ajoutai :

— Je suis admirative de voir que tu parviens à te diriger.

— Que veux-tu, entre mes capacités de loup et ma naissance dans les parages, je ne pouvais y échapper.

Je ne répondis pas. Je voyais les lumières des maisons indiennes qui se rapprochaient petit à petit. Je réfléchis à la manière de formuler ce que j'avais à dire. Comme je n'étais vraiment pas douée pour les grands discours, je lâchai au final :

— Je suis désolée.

— Quoi ?

— Ne quitte pas la route des yeux ! paniquai-je.

Il se concentra aussitôt sur le pare-brise.

— Quoi ? répéta-t-il ensuite.

— Je suis désolée.

— Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

— J'ai été vraiment affreuse, au début.

— Oh, mais ce n'est rien. Tout est oublié, d'une part. De l'autre, tu avais le droit de t'exprimer, surtout que tu avais raison.

— C'est faux. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Rien n'était ta faute. J'étais chamboulée et je t'ai tout rejeté dessus, alors que tu as toujours essayé de me soutenir.

Je m'interrompis un instant.

— Tu sais… je crois que tu es la personne la plus fidèle que je connaisse.

— Devant Jacob ?

— Oui. Je… je l'aime beaucoup… mais lui m'a déjà laissée tomber. Contre son gré, parce que nous n'avons pas de chance… Mais il l'a fait. Toi, jamais.

— C'est… c'est gentil.

Je ne parvins pas à deviner la tête qu'il faisait, et je m'interdis de tourner mon regard dans sa direction. De toute façon, nous arrivions. Bien qu'il ne soit pas encore vingt heures, les nuages et la pluie cachaient suffisamment le soleil pour qu'Emily ait allumé chacune des lampes de sa maison. Je me demandai si nous étions les premiers. Devant la porte, seule la voiture de Sam attendait, ce qui ne voulait rien dire : entre leur vitesse décuplée et la localisation proche de leurs maisons, la meute n'utilisait plus que rarement leur voiture.

Je m'enveloppai du mieux que je pus dans mon coupe-vent, posai ma main sur la poignée de ma portière et me préparai à sauter. Paul coupa le moteur et je me précipitai dehors. Evidemment, je m'encoublai sur la marche du perron. Mon garde du corps me rattrapa avec aisance. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Il m'ouvrit galamment la porte. Je le remerciai en passant le seuil, il me suivit et, alors que j'enlevais mon imperméable trempé et mes bottes, s'ébroua comme l'aurait fait un chien.

Je poussai un bref cri en sentant des gouttes me tomber dessus.

— Paul… me plaignis-je.

— Navré, fit-il sur un ton nullement repentant.

Je soupirai en essuyant mon visage. Qu'avait dit Emily, déjà ? Ah, oui. Des farces. De grosses, très grosses, farces.

Tournant le dos à Paul, je m'avançai dans le salon. Emily me salua de loin. Elle semblait occupée à empêcher Seth de dévorer tous ses chocolats. Je souris en avançant… et rentrai dans un torse nu, bouillant et marqué de magnifiques abdos. Je relevai la tête. Un indien me souriait, et il me fallut quelques instants pour le reconnaître.

— Quil ! Ça fait un bail.

— Ouais.

— Comment tu te sens ?

— Bien. Tu… es au courant, de ce que Jake et Embry m'ont rapporté ?

— Oui. Navrée de t'avoir évité. Je ne savais pas trop quoi te dire.

— T'inquiète, je comprends. Ça va, sinon ? On m'a dit que tu étais chassée par la femelle que nous tuons la semaine prochaine ?

Je grimaçai. J'aurais préféré qu'il s'abstienne d'aborder ce sujet.

— Soyez prudents. _Tous_.

Je regardai Paul en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

— Promis, dit-il en rejoignant Seth et Emily près des chocolats.

— Tu es venue avec Paul ? s'étonna Quil.

Ah. Visiblement, on n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lui parler de l'imprégnation.

— C'est mon escorte. Il me protège de Victoria. La vampire.

— Ah. Comment ça se fait ? Il y a un problème avec Jake ?

— Non. Juste un truc de loup-garou.

— Encore un…

— Eh oui. Je crains que tu aies encore beaucoup à apprendre, mon petit Quil.

Il s'esclaffa et je l'abandonnai pour saluer Emily. Je réprimandai au passage Paul, qui engouffrait les chocolats aux noisettes.

— Si je t'en donne un, tu me laisses tranquille ?

— Seulement si tu me laisses tranquille aussi.

Il me tendit le chocolat et s'éloigna tandis que je mordais dedans.

— Bonne journée, Bella ?

— Plus personne n'est motivé. Les profs feraient mieux de nous libérer. Et toi ? Sam fait son tour de garde ?

— Oui. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

— Kim viendra ?

— Jared est allée la chercher, avec cette pluie.

Elle termina sa phrase à l'instant où la porte s'ouvrait sur le couple. Je pouffai en voyant l'adolescent s'agiter de la même manière que Paul. Habituée, Kim s'abrita derrière son imperméable.

— Il te fait le coup à chaque fois ?

— Chaque fois, confirma-t-elle.

— Chips ou chocolat ? lui proposa Emily. Quil a lancé le barbecue, les saucisses ne devraient plus tarder.

— Chips, dans ce cas.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant entrer Sam, Jacob et Embry. Je jetai un regard alentours. Tous les gars étaient là.

— Personne ne monte la garde, ce soir ?

— Leah s'est portée volontaire. Elle n'aime pas ce genre de soirée, me confia Paul à l'oreille.

Je sursautai. Je ne l'avais pas entendu s'approcher. Puis je percutai, et son apparition subite dégringola en bas de la liste de mes priorités.

Leah, un loup-garou ? Je me souvins de ma surprise, en voyant les Clearwater suivre la meute à la trace. Jacob m'avait laissé entendre, pourtant, qu'ils avaient accueilli un nouveau membre dans la meute… un membre qui n'était pas Quil.

Seth aussi s'était-il transformé ?

— Il y a aussi des loups-garous femelles ?

— Ne t'avise pas de poser cette question à Leah, sauf si tu tiens à mourir.

— Si tu le dis.

Un instant, je songeai à mes hallucinations. A une époque, je serais morte pour _le_ revoir. Ce n'était plus le cas, aujourd'hui. Quand avais-je changé ainsi ? Impossible à déterminer.

— Paul ! aboya Sam.

— Excusez-moi, charmante damoiselle, mais je dois vous laisser momentanément.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me dirigeai vers Emily et Kim, qui buvaient une tasse de thé. A l'autre bout de la pièce, la meute s'était penchée sur la table. Lorsqu'ils me tournaient le dos, ainsi, et que seules leurs identiques chevelures noires étaient visibles, je les identifiais à peine.

— Que font-ils ? demandai-je, curieuse.

— Réunion. Ils rabâchent leur plan. Encore.

— Tant mieux. Ils ne risquent rien, hein ?

— Ils ne risquent rien.

— Tout à fait.

Nous étions autant rassurées les unes que les autres. L'un des loups releva la tête pour nous adresser un sourire enthousiaste. Je reconnus Paul.

— Nous ne risquons rien, affirma-t-il.

Puis il se concentra à nouveau sur les dires de Sam. Je me tournai vers mes camarades. Elles ne paraissaient pas plus apaisées que moi.

— Cinq jours… soufflai-je.

Emily ferma ses beaux yeux en amande. Kim acquiesça gravement. Je me mordis les lèvres avec nervosité.

Cinq jours. Soit nous fêterions, soit nous pleurerions. Dans mon cas, il était possible que je n'y survive même pas.

Cette pensée apporta une nouvelle interrogation : lorsque l'imprégnée mourrait, que devenait le loup ?

.

cCc

.

Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

La question de la semaine : quel est votre aliment préféré ? (J'aime être originale :p)

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine !

C.


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonjour !

J'espère que vous allez bien. Merci pour toutes vos réactions sur le dernier chapitre, elles me font chaud au cœur. À ce propos, je suis désolée, mais je ne reçois pas les notifications de toutes les reviews. J'essaie de combler, mais je suis vraiment désolée si j'oublie de répondre à l'une d'elle, ce n'est pas volontaire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

_**Disclaimer**_ : tout est à SM.

.

_**RaR de Kyra**_ : Bonjour ! Merci pour tes reviews, je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise !

Ch6 : Je trouve aussi Bella affreuse mais, pour moi, c'est dans son caractère. Elle ne l'a pas encore réalisé. Malheureusement, ni la meute, ni Paul en particulier, ne peuvent pas la laisser tomber. Déjà parce qu'elle est humaine, et que leur rôle est de protéger les humains. Ensuite parce que, même s'il l'évite, elle compte toujours pour Jacob. Enfin parce que même si elle le rejette, Paul ne survivrait pas à sa mort.

Ch10 : Oui, ouf ! Espérons qu'elle persévère sur cette voie. La suite devrait arriver dans la soirée – je poste un chapitre tous les mercredis soirs.

Ne parvenant pas à lire dans une autre langue que la mienne, je suis curieuse… Parles-tu couramment le français et l'anglais ?

Merci encore, bonne fin de semaine !

.

_**RaR de YsalonnaSwan**_ : Hello ! Merci pour ta review !

D'accord, merci. Pas de problème.

Le chocolat… c'est vrai qu'il y a peu de choses meilleures que le chocolat. Je suis moi-même accro aux chocobons. Littéralement : si je n'en mange pas une fois par jour au moins, j'ai une envie irrésistible de chocobons et je suis moins tranquille. Bonne fin de semaine à toi aussi ! Et merci encore !

.

cCc

.

**Chapitre 10**

Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ?

Les yeux agrandis par la terreur, je regardai l'immense loup argenté se ramasser pour bondir une nouvelle fois. Devant lui, je devinais plus que je ne la voyais, je sentais plus que je ne l'entendais, la chasseuse. La vampire.

Victoria.

Encadré du loup noir et de la bête brun-roux, Paul sauta, si vif qu'il en devint flou. Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter de battre.

Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ?

.

J'ouvris grand les yeux, le souffle court. Encore un cauchemar. Au moins, cette fois, n'avais-je pas crié… Je me redressai au son du tonnerre. J'étais poisseuse : mon rêve m'avait fait suer. Je me traînai jusqu'à la salle de bain en ignorant le calendrier qui semblait me narguer. Je ne le regardai pas plus en revenant, une serviette serrée autour de la poitrine, une autre sur la tête. Je préférai allumer mon ordinateur.

Un pavé. Ma mère m'avait écrit un pavé, dans lequel elle s'excusait quarante fois de son absence lors de ma remise de diplôme – Phil s'était malencontreusement cassé le fémur lors d'un entraînement – et expliquait son soulagement de me lire si joyeuse.

Surprise d'une telle remarque, je relus mon précédent message… ainsi que celui d'avant. Je fus ainsi obligée de relever la différence de ton entre mon dernier mail et ceux qui l'avaient précédé.

Je lui répondis en quelques lignes avant d'éteindre mon PC. Il était temps que je me prépare : la cérémonie commençait dans moins d'une heure. J'imaginai brièvement Jessica, qui devait réfléchir à sa tenue depuis des semaines. Sûrement s'était-elle levée à l'aube afin de se laver, de se maquiller et de s'habiller… Personnellement, le simple fait de se présenter au lycée ce jour-là s'apparentait à une corvée.

J'enfilai un jean et un pull gris. De toute manière, au vu du temps qu'il faisait, personne ne verrait rien, si ce n'était notre toge jaune, laide et trempée, ainsi que notre imperméable.

— Tu es sûre que tu ne voulais pas mettre… euh… une robe ?

Je répondis à Charlie en glissant insolemment mes pieds dans mes bottes en caoutchouc qui chouinaient à chaque pas, malgré mes trop nombreuses utilisations.

— Qui as-tu invité ? me demanda-t-il innocemment en enfilant son propre ciré.

— Personne. Pourquoi ?

— Oh, pour rien, pour rien…

Je n'insistai pas. Je savais quelle réponse il avait guettée : Jacob, peut-être, ou Paul. Je l'aurais fait, sûrement, si je n'avais pas su que les garçons avaient la tête ailleurs.

Le trajet dans la voiture fut silencieux, Charlie pas plus que moi n'ayant envie de parler. Je compris pourquoi lorsque, tandis que le lycée apparaissait à notre vue, il prit la parole d'une voix tendue.

— Alors… heureuse ?

Je haussai les épaules, puis me rappelai qu'il ne me regardait pas.

— Pas spécialement.

— Pourquoi ? Aujourd'hui, la vraie vie commence enfin ! Les études universitaires, les rencontres, les voyages… Tu deviens adulte. Tu n'es plus ma petite fille.

Sa voix trembla sur les derniers mots et je posai prudemment mon regard sur le pare-brise avant de répondre.

— Je t'en prie, papa, pas de larmes !

— Je ne pleure pas, s'offusqua-t-il.

Je trouvai inutile de le contredire. J'optai donc pour répondre à sa question initiale.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sûrement que je ne réalise pas encore.

— Humpf, dit-il seulement.

— Nous avons rendez-vous dans le gymnase. Tu pourrais me déposer devant ?

Je m'apprêtai à lui dire _où_ se trouvait le gymnase, mais réalisai qu'il était né ici. Je doutais que l'antique lycée de Forks ait beaucoup changé en vingt ans. En effet, il s'arrêta de lui-même devant l'affreux édifice de béton.

— Bella, sache que… je t'aime et je suis très fier de toi.

— Merci, papa. Je t'aime aussi, papa.

Puis, comme je sentais que je ne pourrais y échapper, je me tournai vers lui, les bras ouverts. Nous nous étreignîmes longuement.

— File, me souffla-t-il finalement à l'oreille. Sinon, tu vas être en retard.

J'acquiesçai et me précipitai en dehors de la voiture. Je ne l'entendis pas s'éloigner tout de suite.

« Pitié, faites qu'il n'ait pas pleuré… » priai-je. Réflexe idiot : j'étais athée.

Dans le gymnase, la majorité des élèves étaient déjà arrivés. En ligne, ils discutaient avec enthousiasme et crainte. La vraie vie commençait ici. Etais-je la seule à ne pas m'en réjouir ?

Mme Cope m'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Cela me fit bizarre. C'était elle que j'avais vue en premier, ici, au lycée de Forks, avant Jessica, Mike, ou… _lui_. Elle m'avait accueillie et, à présent, elle me disait au revoir. Elle me mettait dehors.

— Isabella Swan… derrière mademoiselle Stanley, s'il vous plait.

Comme dans un rêve, je suivis ses ordres. Je passai sans les voir devant Ben, Tyler, Lauren, Mike, et tant d'autres visages croisés et dévisagés chaque jour, qui avaient ou pas influencé ma vie. Jessica se lança dès qu'elle me vit dans une longue tirade sur notre amitié au premier regard. A croire que j'avais imaginé les derniers mois de rancœur froide. Un coup d'œil à Angela, quelques rangs plus loin, l'air incrédule, me confirma que je n'avais pas rêvé.

Derrière celle qui s'apparentait le plus à une amie, j'aperçus Eric. Les yeux braqués sur un bout de papier qu'il tenait de ses poings crispés, il répétait nerveusement son discours, en tant que major de notre promotion.

Je repensai brièvement au bulletin de notes que j'avais reçu en début de semaine. Beaucoup de B, un A, un C, un D. Charlie s'était montré plus que satisfait. Moi-même, je n'en avais pas cru mes yeux. Et Paul… s'était moqué, comme d'habitude.

« — Parce que tu craignais de louper ? Qu'est-ce que je te disais, Bella : tu es intelligente, et forte.

— Tu parles ! Tu as vu mon D ?

— Je ne nie pas que tu sois un peu maladroite… mais ne t'inquiète pas, le reste rattrape ce petit défaut.

— _Un peu_ maladroite ? _Petit_ défaut ? Tu te fiches de moi ! On pourrait presque me considérer comme une handicapée, à ce stade !

— Ça, ce n'est pas très gentil.

— Mais c'est réaliste.

Il avait éclaté de rire.

— On est arrivés. Passe une bonne fin de journée.

J'avais réalisé que nous passions devant le magasin des Newton. J'avais freiné en catastrophe.

— Et je ne pense pas que tu sois une handicapée, Bella.

Avant que je puisse répliquer, il s'était approché et avait embrassé doucement ma tempe. Et moi, j'étais restée plantée là, stupéfaite, furieuse, sans voix. Sous les yeux intrigués de Mike Newton. »

À cette pensée, la colère m'envahit de nouveau, et je serrai mes poings grêles. Paul avait l'art de me mettre en rogne. Je ne lui avais plus parlé depuis, d'ailleurs. Je ne voulais pas être mise face à mes propres contradictions.

Sauf qu'il se battait pour sa vie, à présent, et pour la mienne aussi, en plus de ça. Et moi, tout ce que j'avais été capable de lui hurler lorsqu'il était venu sonner à ma porte la veille au soir, ç'avait été un vif : « Fiche le camp ! » qui avait permis à Charlie, j'en étais sûre, de dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

La morsure familière de la culpabilité revint broyer mon estomac.

À cet instant, les portes s'ouvrirent en grand et Mme Cope nous demanda de nous mettre en rang. Jess se tut. Je rendis à Angela son « bonne chance » et fit mon premier pas. Réalisant mon oubli, je dépliai et enfilai ma toge en catastrophe. Je m'installai aux côtés de ma promotion en remerciant le ciel d'avoir un nom me permettant de me tenir au dernier rang.

Eric, debout sur l'estrade, tremblant des pieds à la tête, pâle comme la mort, transpirant par tous les pores, prononça son discours d'une voix hachée. Je n'écoutai que d'une oreille. De ce que j'en saisis, il parlait de renouveau, d'espoir, d'adieux… des clichés qui firent pleurer une bonne partie des personnes présentes, parents et élèves confondus.

J'en profitai pour redresser mon chapeau, qui ne cessait de tomber, et trouvai Charlie, dans la masse d'adultes venus acclamer leur progéniture. Il avait les yeux rouges, tout comme Emily, également présente. Billy, assis entre les deux, souriait d'un air détendu que je trouvai atrocement naturel. Comme Jacob, comme Paul, comme Sam, il estimait que la meute ne craignait rien… Mais comment ces garçons survivaient-ils, eux qui semblaient avoir perdu leur instinct de survie le plus primaire ?

Eric termina sur des remerciements plus-banals-tu-meurs. L'école et son personnel, les proches réunis, les élèves sans qui le collège serait bien vide… et blablabla… Il courut ensuite se rasseoir, remplacé aussitôt par le proviseur, M. Greene. Il réitéra les remerciements puis, aidé de Mme Cope, distribua les diplômes. Mes camarades se levèrent les uns après les autres. En voyant mon tour approcher, je me préparai à me lever sans trébucher.

Je vacillai à peine.

— Félicitations, mademoiselle Swan, grommela M. Greene.

— Merci, dis-je en récupérant mon diplôme.

Derrière moi, j'entendais les applaudissements sans fin des spectateurs. N'avaient-ils pas mal aux mains ?

Je m'en voulus lorsque je croisai le regard plus que fier de Charlie, qui frappait plus fort que tous les autres. Je lui souris en regagnant ma place. Enfin, Eric revint avec son papier et nous fûmes libérés. Ma promotion se regroupa en piaillant. Ils retirèrent leur chapeau et le lancèrent en chœur avec force hurlements de joie. Le mien était déjà tombé, puis avait été piétiné tandis que j'étais entraînée par mes camarades vers le centre de la pièce.

La seconde d'après, ils s'égaillèrent et je me retrouvai avec Jessica, en pleurs, sur les bras.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est fini ! dit-elle sur un ton à la limite de l'hystérie.

— Moi non plus, répondis-je en lui tapotant maladroitement l'épaule.

Pourvu qu'elle se calme !

— J'ai l'impression que nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer, et voilà qu'on termine nos études… Je vais partir en Californie, et toi à Seattle, et nous…

Ses sanglots redoublèrent sans que je sache comment la consoler. Elle se jeta à mon cou, je la réceptionnai en vacillant dangereusement.

— Jure-moi que nous resterons en contact, pleurnicha-t-elle.

— Je te le jure, promis-je en croisant discrètement les doigts derrière mon dos.

La seconde d'après, elle se décollait de moi pour se jeter dans les bras de Lauren, aussi émotive que son amie.

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Angela et Ben, réunis, recevaient les félicitations conjuguées de leur entourage. Mike s'entretenait avec sa mère, Erik était étouffé par une femme d'une vingtaine d'années qui devait être sa sœur.

Quelqu'un m'attrapa par derrière. Je retins un cri, compris l'instant suivant qu'il s'agissait de mon père, et non d'une meurtrière psychopathe aux canines enduites de venin.

— Bravo, Bella.

— Merci, papa.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Il me relâcha et je pus me tourner vers Billy, qui me serra la main en me félicitant à son tour. Je le remerciai de la même manière. Enfin, ce fut au tour d'Emily, qui m'étreignit avec force.

— Ils sont… partis ? murmurai-je.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Tu sais s'ils… vont bien ?

— Rien n'indique le contraire, pour l'instant.

— La journée se terminera en beauté, j'en suis sûr, affirma Billy à côté de nous.

Nous tressaillîmes en cœur, tandis que Charlie approuvait les paroles de son ami sans en comprendre le sens réel.

— Et si nous rentrions ? proposai-je d'une voix faible.

— Pas question que tu cuisines ! s'offusqua-t-il.

— Mais, papa… !

— Ce n'est pas tous les jours que ma fille chérie fête sa remise de diplôme. Surtout que tu ne vas pas au bal. Je t'emmène au restaurant… le Lodge, ça te tente ?

— … Oui, c'est super !

À quoi bon tenter de le décourager ? Il était si heureux. Puis, si je refusais, il me demanderait des explications. Or, je ne pouvais lui en donner.

— Billy, Emily, vous voulez venir avec nous ?

Il ne s'attarda pas sur le visage de l'indienne, un exploit, puisqu'entre ses prunelles gonflées et son visage défiguré, elle attirait l'attention plus qu'à son tour. Ça ne semblait pas la gêner.

— Je crois que je vais rentrer… le mariage approche et… j'ai tant de choses à faire, encore.

Charlie hocha la tête, compréhensif.

— Et toi, Billy ?

— Emily est mon chauffeur, je me vois mal l'abandonner, rit l'ancien.

Puis, remarquant sûrement que Charlie s'apprêtait à tenter de le convaincre, il ajouta :

— Et puis, je serais mal à l'aise de m'incruster dans votre dîner. C'est un évènement qui doit se fêter en famille.

Charlie se résigna, nous nous dîmes au revoir et, tandis qu'Emily et Billy regagnaient la Push, Charlie m'entraîna au Lodge. Je sus d'emblée que je n'aimais pas, je me tus tout de même, pour Charlie. Je passai le repas en silence, faussement souriante, triturant la viande dans mon assiette plutôt que la manger. La quasi-totalité des jeunes diplômés et leurs familles étaient venus également. Charlie mangea lentement, discutant avec à peu près chaque personne présente.

Ainsi, ma mauvaise intégration était flagrante. Je me surpris à regretter la compagnie de la meute. Emily la joyeuse, Sam le sage, Kim la confiante… Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth… Paul…

Aussi, lorsqu'enfin Charlie se redressa pour payer l'addition et saluer l'ensemble des convives dînant encore, je me permis de rejoindre la voiture de police pour l'y attendre.

En y repensant, je n'aurais pas dû. C'était totalement inconsidéré de traîner seule dans un parking désert, loin de la Push, le soir où mes amis loups-garous traquaient le vampire.

Je devais inconsciemment me douter que ma soirée tournerait au désastre car, lorsqu'Edward apparut pour me mettre en garde, plus éthéré, plus pressant que jamais, j'étais prête.

« Fuis ! » dit-il.

Je courais déjà. Instinctivement, je me dirigeai vers les bois, là où la meute aimait à monter la garde. Loin de Charlie, loin de tout témoin innocent qui risquerait sa vie.

Bien vite, j'entendis les pas feutrés d'un… d'un loup, sans aucun doute possible.

Je compris alors. Ils avaient échoué. Pour quelle autre raison un loup quitterait la meute pour former ma garde personnelle ?

J'atteignis les bois. C'était un point positif de Forks : la ville était tant envahie par la nature qu'on ne mettait jamais bien longtemps à trouver la forêt.

Je m'y enfonçai aussitôt. L'adrénaline coulait à flots dans mes veines, désormais, fluidifiant ma course, allongeant mon souffle. Je paniquais toujours, je m'encoublais souvent, mais crainte et douleur étaient comme amoindries par un filtre géant.

Loin devant moi, j'aperçus une clairière. J'accélérai sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je l'atteignais lorsque mon protecteur surgit devant moi, me forçant à m'arrêter. Je me plaquai contre l'arbre le plus proche, tous les sens en alerte.

Devant moi, l'immense bête argentée tournait, grognant, hurlant. Les habitants de Forks craindraient le loup, ce soir. Pas moi.

À ma droite, Edward feulait, m'encourageait.

Soudain, elle fut là.

Elle apparut comme lors de notre première rencontre, pieds nus, chevelure couverte de feuilles mortes, démarche semblable à celle d'une lionne en chasse. Son regard seul me sembla différent.

Oubliés, ses sanglants iris couleur rubis. Ils étaient remplacés par deux prunelles d'un pourpre sombre, presque noir, allumées d'un éclat où la soif le disputait à la vengeance.

Je compris que je ne survivrais pas, ce soir.

Elle s'avança, plus décidée que jamais. Paul fit un pas de même et mon cœur explosa lorsque je compris qu'il s'apprêtait à se sacrifier. Pour _moi_.

Nouveau pas de la femelle. Nouveau pas du loup.

Victoria disparut. Le ballet de mort commença.

Je ne discernais pas grand-chose, mon regard d'humaine ne pouvant rivaliser avec l'agilité de deux créatures mythiques. Pourtant, je ne pouvais me détourner de ces deux formes floues qui passaient d'un côté de la clairière à l'autre en moins d'une seconde. Raison pour laquelle, sans doute, je ne remarquai pas le renfort. Raison pour laquelle, peut-être, Victoria ne les vit pas non plus.

Ils apparurent avec plus de discrétion encore que la chasseuse. Un instant, Paul nous protégeait seul. Le suivant, deux autres loups l'avaient rejoint, encerclant Victoria. Je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître Jacob, l'immense bête brun-roux. Sam, lui, arborait un somptueux pelage couleur de nuit qui m'empêchait de réaliser tout à fait à quel point il était grand.

Victoria comprit qu'elle était en infériorité numérique. Elle me lança un regard flamboyant de haine, promesse d'une mort douloureuse, puis s'enfuit.

Tenta, plutôt, car trois autres loups surgirent de l'obscurité pour lui barrer le passage.

Mon cerveau tétanisé ne parvint pas à les identifier. Je ne savais qu'une chose : c'était nos alliés. Je me laissai glisser au sol, l'adrénaline et les paroles rassurantes d'Edward ne parvenant plus à tenir à l'écart ma terreur. Je ne remarquai que vaguement que deux bêtes au poil clair se joignaient encore au reste de la troupe. Un instant déstabilisée, Victoria s'était reprise et, avec elle, le combat continuait.

Les yeux agrandis par la terreur, je regardai l'immense loup argenté se ramasser pour bondir une nouvelle fois. Devant lui, je devinais plus que je ne la voyais, je sentais plus que je ne l'entendais, la chasseuse.

Encadré du loup noir et de la bête brun-roux, Paul sauta, si vif qu'il en devint flou. Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter de battre.

Un instant, les deux adversaires parurent voler, haut dans les airs.

Lorsqu'ils se percutèrent, le bruit du choc, terrible, se répercuta contre le tronc des arbres, si semblable à celui du tonnerre que les nuages crurent bons de décharger leurs munitions. En quelques secondes, je me trouvai trempée. Je m'en fichais totalement, cependant, trop occupée à observer comment les crocs du loup rencontraient le front d'albâtre de la vampire.

Il y eut un « crac ! » écœurant, et la tête de Victoria se détacha de son corps. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je l'observai retomber à une vitesse étrangement humaine jusqu'à percuter le sol boueux et rouler sur plusieurs mètres, tachant de brun le sublime visage de poupée, la sauvage chevelure de feu… Mais les loups ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Ils bondirent sur le corps étêté, encore et encore et encore et… ne se calmèrent que lorsque des monceaux de peau blanche et dure se trouvèrent éparpillés sur le tapis de feuilles mortes d'aiguilles de pins, si nombreux que je n'étais plus capable de déterminer qu'est-ce qui allait avec quoi, qu'est-ce qu'était la jambe et qu'est-ce qu'était la main.

Seule restait la tête, salie, immobile. Morte.

« Sois heureuse » souffla Edward.

Je n'eus pas besoin de tourner la tête pour deviner qu'il disparaissait. La plaie dans ma poitrine s'aviva. Elle n'était pas ma priorité, cependant. Je reportai mon attention sur les loups.

Ils cessèrent de mordre, de grogner et de sauter. L'un après l'autre, ils disparurent derrière les arbres pour, sans doute, se transformer et s'habiller. Paul ne se donna pas cette peine. En une seconde, il retrouva son corps humain – vision très particulière, comme si sa forme lupine était _aspirée_ par sa silhouette humaine – et, sans plus se soucier de sa nudité, il se précipita vers moi.

Pourtant, à quelques pas, il s'arrêta. Bras tendus, une expression étrange sur les traits, il tendit les bras, comme ne pouvant se résigner à s'éloigner, mais craignant ma réaction. Il ouvrit la bouche… je sautai sur mes pieds engourdis et me jetai dans ses bras.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et je craquai. Morve, larmes et sanglots furent au rendez-vous. Je m'aperçus à peine qu'il refermait les bras autour de moi et qu'il s'asseyait à même le sol. Je ne remarquai pas le retour de ses frères qui allumèrent – comment diable était-ce possible par ce temps ? – un feu et y jetèrent les multiples morceaux qui avaient jadis constitué Victoria. Je sentis à peine l'odeur âcre qui s'échappait des flammes à mesure que mon ennemie se transformait en cendre.

Finalement, après ce qu'il me sembla une éternité, mes pleurs se tarirent, mes frissons cessèrent. Paul attendit encore quelques minutes avant de se redresser et de me passer à un camarade. Sans même savoir pourquoi, je m'accrochai à lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne.

— Je reviens tout de suite, Bella. Je m'habille et je te ramène chez toi.

Je secouai la tête… puis ce fut le trou noir.

.

cCc

.

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment.

Que pensez-vous du chapitre ? Il est plus bref que les précédents, il me semble.

La question de la semaine est la suivante : fêtez-vous Halloween ? Et, si oui, comment ? Et, si non, pourquoi ?

Bonne fin de semaine à toutes et tous !

C.


	12. Chapitre 11

Hello !

J'espère que votre semaine se déroule bien. La mienne est stressante, mais très instructive. Tout de suite, le prochain chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

.

_**Disclaimer**_ : tout est à SM… enfin, vous connaissez la chanson, non ?

.

_**Review d'YsalonnaSwan**_ : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, ouf, enfin ! J'espère que ton weekend d'halloween familial s'est bien passé ! Vous aviez quoi, comme thème ? Bonne fin de semaine à toi également !

.

**Chapitre 11**

— Bella… Bella…

Je geignis, enfouis mon visage dans le truc chaud sur lequel j'étais assise.

— Bella…

Je me tortillai, autant pour mieux m'installer que pour tenter d'oublier cette voix qui me harcelait.

— Bella…

Elle me semblait familière… J'ouvris les yeux à contre-cœur. Cela ne changea pas grand-chose à la situation : je ne voyais rien. Enfin, si, je remarquais vaguement les contours de ce qui devait être une voiture. La mienne ? Il ne me semblait pas.

Dehors, il pleuvait à verse. Même moi, je le remarquais.

Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ?

— Bella, réveille-toi… Tu es chez toi.

Je me redressai encore un peu. Je croisai alors un regard gris.

Paul.

Je tâtonnai un peu des mains, compris rapidement que je devais être sur ses genoux. J'aurais rougi si je n'avais pas été exténuée.

Tournant la tête, je découvris un autre indien, gigantesque et souriant, les prunelles pétillantes.

Jacob.

— Où est-ce qu'on est ?

— Devant chez toi.

Je hochai la tête. Il me semblait l'avoir déjà entendu, un peu plus tôt.

Je cherchai dans ma mémoire ce que je faisais ici, entourée de deux loups-garous qui irradiaient une détente bienheureuse.

Alors, je me souvins.

La remise de diplôme, le repas, Victoria. Sa mort.

Je m'agrippai machinalement à Paul.

— Charlie ?

— Nous l'avons appelé. Nous lui avons expliqué que nous avions eu un problème à la Push, que l'un d'entre nous avait été forcé de venir te chercher en catastrophe.

— C'est quoi, ce problème ?

— Invente ce que tu veux, quelque chose de banal qui ne se remarquerait pas au premier regard.

— Merci bien…

Je n'avais aucune idée.

— Il est quelle heure ?

— Bientôt vingt-deux heures.

— Si tard ?

— Nous voulions te laisser te reposer un peu, avant…

— C'est gentil. Comment vont les autres ? Quil, Sam, Seth…

— Ils vont tous parfaitement bien. On te l'a déjà dit, Bella. Nous sommes faits pour tuer les vampires. Le problème, c'est de les attraper.

— Mais vous avez réussi. Vous l'avez eue. Merci. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

— C'est normal, grommela Paul, embarrassé.

Je repensai à la crinière de feu, aux prunelles furieuses, au corps félin. Disparus. Découpés. Réduits en cendre. Je me détendis.

— Merci. Oh, merci !

À nouveau, des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Des larmes de soulagement, cette fois.

— Oh non, s'il te plait, Bella… pria Jacob.

Paul lança un regard désapprobateur à Jacob, tout en resserrant son étreinte autour de moi. Je secouai la tête.

— Pas d'autres larmes, promis. Bon… je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre chez moi.

— Tu passes à la Push, demain ?

Un instant, je me demandai pourquoi il me posait une telle question. Où voulait-il que j'aille, sinon à la Push ? Alors, je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus de raison potable de passer mon temps libre à la Push. Les cours étaient finis. J'étais diplômée, en vacances, et libérée de la menace de Victoria. Or, à l'exception d'Emily, je ne m'étais pas fait de véritables amis. Jacob ne voulait plus de lui chez moi, et Paul…

Je m'interdis de conclure ma phrase. A la place, je me tournai vers les deux indiens et leur offrit un sourire qui s'apparentait plus à une grimace.

— Evidemment, dis-je.

Je feignis de ne pas percevoir la lueur de soulagement qui passa dans les yeux de Paul. Sans un mot de plus, j'ouvris la portière et me glissai dehors. Le bruit de la pluie cacha celui du moteur. Cependant, lorsque, sur le perron, je tournai la tête, la voiture avait disparu. J'entrai.

Charlie m'attendait, à demi-assoupi sur le canapé. Il se réveilla cependant à l'instant où j'entrai dans le salon.

— Où étais-tu passée ? s'écria-t-il, furieux.

Je retins un soupir, et des larmes. J'avais vu et vécu trop de choses, aujourd'hui. Il était temps que j'aille me coucher.

— Je sais qu'on t'a prévenu, répondis-je donc sèchement.

Peut-être pas ma meilleure idée. Après m'avoir fusillé du regard, il beugla sa question une deuxième fois.

— J'étais à la Push.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais à la Push ?

— Une urgence. Paul et Jacob sont venus me chercher en catastrophe devant le Lodge.

— C'est aussi ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Seulement, ça n'explique pas _pourquoi_.

— Hum… une urgence avec… Kim.

— Kim ?

Incroyable ! Mon père ne voyait pas de qui il s'agissait.

— Une indienne de la Push. C'est une amie d'Emily, et la petite-amie de Jared.

D'accord. Je l'avais définitivement perdu.

— Tu sais… elle était chez Sam et Emily, il y a quelques semaines, pour la fête. J'ai discuté un moment avec elle…

Le regard de Charlie s'éclaira légèrement. Visiblement, il situait.

— Et pourquoi t'a-t-elle demandée de venir ?

— Une urgence. C'est… un truc de fille.

Comme il ne paraissait pas convaincu, je poursuivis :

— Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, ce serait… impoli. Mais le problème est réglé, maintenant.

— Bon, tant mieux… marmonna Charlie sur un ton bourru.

Sa colère avait fondu, il ne restait que son inquiétude. Je m'avançai pour l'étreindre.

— Je suis désolée de t'avoir causé de l'inquiétude, papa. Je ne voulais pas. Je t'aime.

— Humpf… Moi aussi je t'aime, Bella. S'il te plait, ne me refais plus jamais ça.

Je revis la tête couverte de boue de Victoria, son expression vide. Mes bras affirmèrent leur prise sur le dos de Charlie.

— Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y aura plus de prochaine fois.

Nous restâmes encore plusieurs minutes ainsi. Finalement, je le lâchai sur un « bonne nuit » murmuré.

— Bella ? me héla-t-il tandis que je grimpais l'escalier.

— Oui ?

— Tu vas au bal, demain ?

— Non. J'ai prévu de revoir Emily. Je passerai sans doute la journée à la Push.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Oui. Bonne nuit, papa.

.

Comme convenu, le lendemain à la première heure, je me trouvais sur le seuil de la maison d'Emily. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis ma cérémonie de diplôme et j'avais envie de partager avec elle ma joie et mon soulagement.

Je réalisais seulement à quel point elle était devenue chère à mes yeux, en quelques semaines.

Je posai ma main sur la poignée en un geste décidé.

— Je te déconseille de faire ça.

Je me retournai d'un bond, pour tomber nez à nez avec Paul.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as suivie ?

Je le soupçonnais d'en être capable. Il était si protecteur… Mais il secoua la tête.

— Non, j'ai juste deviné que tu viendrais ici en premier. Et j'ai couru t'en empêcher.

— Si tu le dis. Et pourquoi ne devrais-je pas rentrer ?

— Parce que, Bella, tu n'as pas de sens ultra affinés qui te permettent de comprendre ce que font, en ce moment-même, Sam et Emily pour célébrer leur liberté et leur sécurité retrouvées.

Je compris immédiatement, grimaçai.

— Que dirais-tu, en attendant qu'Emily soit plus… disponible, de venir te promener avec moi sur la plage ?

— Tu me jures que ce n'est pas un piège ?

— Je te le jure. Bien sûr, tu peux toujours entrer pour vérifier. A mon avis, tu n'auras même pas à aller jusqu'à la chambre.

Je plissai le front et, après un nouveau moment d'hésitation, attrapai la main qu'il me tendait.

— Pourquoi pas… marmonnai-je.

Nous longeâmes lentement la grève déserte. La pluie tombait, fine, peu dérangeante. Enfin, pour ceux qui vivaient à Forks. A cette pensée, je ricanai.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? me demanda aussitôt Paul, rompant le silence qui s'était installé entre nous.

— Je pensais à cette pluie. Elle ne me dérange pas.

— Et ?

— Et je me rends compte que je suis devenue une vraie fille de Forks.

Il joignit son rire au mien.

— Tu es née ici, non ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

— Oui, et j'ai déménagé quelques semaines après. En Californie, puis en Arizona. Et toi ?

— Je suis né à Tacoma. J'ai déménagé à huit ans à la Push, suite au divorce de mes parents. J'ai grandi à la Push et je mourrai sûrement à la Push.

— Est-ce si mal que cela ?

Il haussa une épaule.

— Ça dépend des gens.

— En fais-tu partie ?

— La question serait plutôt : en fais-tu, _toi_, partie ?

J'en restai coite. Jamais il n'avait été aussi direct. Je plongeai dans son regard, curieuse. Je sursautai en réalisant à quel point il comptait sur moi. Une fois de plus, ses yeux hurlaient qu'il ne voyait pas sa vie sans moi.

Je repensai aux paroles de Kim. « C'est comme si… nous ne faisions qu'un. »

À celles d'Emily. « C'est l'union parfaite. »

Quelles seraient mes paroles, dans quelques années ?

Indécise, je détournai le regard et me remit en marche, suivie de Paul.

— Je pense que Sam et Emily se sont levés, à présent.

Je hochai la tête et repris le chemin de la réserve.

— Au fait, je me demandais…

— Quoi ?

— Comment as-tu su… qu'il te fallait fuir ?

— Pardon ?

— Hier. J'ai galopé aussi vite que possible lorsqu'elle nous a semés, je craignais d'arriver trop tard… Mais tu fuyais déjà.

— Ne viens pas me dire que c'était utile. Un vampire court si vite qu'elle m'aurait rattrapée en un rien de temps, si elle t'avait devancée.

— Détrompe-toi. Ces quelques mètres que tu as parcouru seule jusqu'à la forêt m'ont permis de te rejoindre avant elle.

Je rigolai, incapable de le prendre au sérieux.

— Alors ? Comment as-tu su ?

Mon rire se bloqua dans ma gorge. Je revis Edward, translucide et angoissé. Ses mises en garde, puis ses dernières paroles. « Sois heureuse. »

Pourquoi avais-je ainsi mal au cœur en y repensant ? Pourquoi craignais-je que ce soit sa dernière apparition ? Pourquoi ma peur était-elle si… dérisoire, par rapport au reste de mes émotions ? Soulagement… joie… amour…

Je me mordis la joue jusqu'à saigner.

— On est arrivés, annonçai-je en m'arrêtant devant le battant.

Il hocha la tête, j'en conclus que je pouvais entrer sans risque.

C'était le cas… à peu près.

Emily et Sam déjeunaient, lui habillé d'un simple short, comme toujours, elle emmaillotée dans une chemise trop grande. Ils s'embrassaient et ma poitrine me fit mal. J'entrai à reculons, poussée par Paul, derrière moi.

Aussitôt, Sam se tourna vers nous. Emily suivit son regard, radieuse.

— Bonjour ! Entrez, entrez, j'ai fait des pancakes. Tu as faim, Bella ?

— Euh… oui.

Je m'approchai de la table et m'installai sur la chaise que me désigna l'indienne.

— Sam ?

Il se détourna de sa bien-aimée pour me regarder.

— Merci, dis-je simplement.

— C'est normal.

— Soulagée, Bella ?

— Enormément. Paul m'a dit que tout le monde allait bien.

— C'est le cas. Nous nous sommes réunis, hier soir. La menace est passée.

L'impression de bonheur qui émanait d'elle se renforça encore. Elle était presque éblouissante. Je me détournai en effet lorsqu'elle se pencha pour voler un nouveau baiser à un Sam plus que consentant. Jamais ils n'avaient paru si heureux.

J'avalai rapidement un pancake. Paul termina mon second. J'avais perdu le compte de ceux qu'il avait lui-même mangé. Il semblait plus affamé que Sam.

— Bon, je crois que… je vais y aller. Je suis contente de voir que vous allez bien.

— Nous aussi, Bella. Tu repasseras bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai invité Kim demain après-midi.

— Je n'y manquerai pas. Je ne compte pas fuir la Push avant que vous ne m'y forciez.

— Bella, tu es de la famille. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on te chasse ?

— On ne sait jamais… Bonne fin de journée !

— A toi aussi !

Je me ruai vers la sortie. Paul sortit avec moi et nous prîmes naturellement la direction de la plage. Encore.

.

— Angela a appelé, m'informa Charlie lorsque je rentrai ce soir-là, à temps pour lancer le souper.

— Pour une raison particulière ?

— Elle voulait s'assurer que tu n'avais pas changé d'avis.

— À quel propos ?

— Le bal. Elle est prête à passer te chercher, si tu as envie.

Ah, oui. Le bal. Je l'avais oublié, celui-là.

— C'est très gentil à elle, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je la rappellerai demain.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Je suis sûre, papa.

Je commençai à m'éloigner. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de disparaître.

— Tu as des problèmes, Bella ?

Je fus si étonnée par sa question que je me retournai.

— Pardon ?

— Tu as des problèmes ? Avec des élèves, ou…

— Non. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

— C'est que tu passes tant de temps à la Push…

Je songeai au comportement collant de Mike, à l'attitude lunatique de Jess. Il fallait avouer que ma promotion n'était pas telle que je l'aurais rêvée. Mais…

— Ce n'est pas mes camarades le problème, papa. C'est… la danse, la fête, la foule… Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec tout ça.

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif.

— Et… à la Push… ça se passe bien ?

— Très bien. J'ai été voir Emily, aujourd'hui. Elle est rayonnante. J'ai presque l'impression de faire partie de leur famille.

— Oh. Bien, très bien. Bella ?

— Oui ?

— Tu me dirais si… si tes plans futurs changeaient, n'est-ce pas ?

— Mes plans futurs ?

— Oui, si tu… décidais de… de quitter la maison, par exemple.

— Ça risque d'arriver plus tôt que tu ne le penses, ris-je.

— Ah bon ?

Je le dévisageai, surprise.

— Ben… Oui. Je pars à l'université, en septembre… tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui. Oui, bien sûr.

Il paraissait soulagé. Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'avait-il imaginé ? Que je retournerais en Floride, chez Renée ? Ou… Oh ! Pensait-il que j'envisageais de… déménager à la Push ? Mais avec qui ? Emily ? Kim ?

… Paul ?

Ça ne risquait pas d'arriver de sitôt…

.

Les vacances commencèrent, et je me crus retournée aux précédentes. Comme à Pâques, je passai mes journées à la Push. Il y avait quelques améliorations, cependant : Victoria avait disparu, Emily était mon amie, et Paul parcourait le croissant de galets avec moi.

Le mercredi matin, j'eus la surprise, en entrant chez Emily, de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Deux fillettes étaient installées sur le canapé, et frôlèrent la crise cardiaque en me voyant ouvrir la porte comme si j'étais chez moi.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû prendre cette vilaine habitude.

Lorsqu'elles aperçurent le géant qui me suivait en s'esclaffant bruyamment, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent tant que je craignis qu'elles restent bloquées ainsi toute leur vie.

— Navrée, murmurai-je. Je crois qu'on dérange. Nous allons… repasser plus tard.

Je poussai Paul vers la porte. Emily interrompit mon geste en éclatant de rire.

— Vous ne dérangez pas du tout, Bella. Je te présente mes nièces, Geneviève et Claire. Elles vont passer quelques jours ici. Geneviève, Claire, voici Bella, une amie de la famille.

Je les saluai d'un petit geste de la main. J'étais embarrassée : je n'avais jamais su comment me comporter avec les enfants. J'avais d'ailleurs beaucoup de peine à imaginer en avoir un jour.

Claire, la plus jeune, enfouit son visage dans le dos de sa sœur. Geneviève, qui devait avoir dans les cinq ans, l'enlaça, protectrice, en me renvoyant un regard méfiant. Paul les salua avec enthousiasme. Elles ne lui répondirent même pas. Je me tournai vers Emily, elle me fit signe que ce n'était pas grave.

— Elles sont timides.

Elle nous entraîna dans la cuisine et plaça sur la table théière et chocolats. Je sortis les tasses.

— Elles traversent une phase difficile. Leurs parents divorcent, et ma sœur m'a demandé de les garder quelques temps.

J'acquiesçai, désolée. Je bus ma tasse de thé en papotant avec Emily, qui naviguait de ses nièces, plongées dans un livre pour enfants, à nous-mêmes. Lorsque je tendis ma main vers la théière, Paul se précipita dessus pour me servir. Je fronçai les sourcils.

— Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

— Non.

Je l'observai. Concentré, il veillait à ne pas verser une goutte à côté de la tasse, qu'il remplit à ras bord. Ensuite, il la reposa et se rassit.

— Merci.

— C'est normal.

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à Emily. Elle souriait doucement.

— Tatie, on peut sortir ?

Emily nous lança un regard mitigé. Je bondis sur mes pieds, Paul me suivit avec un instant de retard.

— Nous allions partir, justement.

— Oh, très bien. Allez vous habiller, les filles. Vous avez besoin d'aide pour la veste ou les chaussures ?

Geneviève secoua la tête. Emily aida Claire à quitter le canapé sans tomber et les fillettes filèrent vers le porte-manteau. Je décrochai leurs deux doudounes en même temps que mon imperméable.

— Merci, marmonna la plus âgée.

— C'est normal. Tu es prêt pour une énième balade, Paul ?

— Tu sais bien que oui !

Je saluai Emily et les deux petites, puis sortis. Nous gagnâmes à pas lents la plage. Je me demandai ce que nous allions faire, à présent que plus aucune menace ne pesait sur ma tête. Je ne me voyais pas franchement longer cette fichue plage du matin au soir jusqu'à la rentrée universitaire.

— Qu'y a-t-il d'autre, à la Push ? Je veux dire, à part la plage ?

— Les bassins de marée…. Le village…

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites, lorsque vous trainez entre amis ?

— Pas grand-chose.

Je lui lançai un regard désabusé. Il s'esclaffa.

— Je ne te mens même pas ! On glande, essentiellement, on discute. On va à Forks.

— Sauf qu'il n'y a rien non plus, à Forks.

— Ouep. Alors, quand on peut, on pousse jusqu'à Port Angeles ou Seattle. Sinon, on reste ici. On se baigne, on se balade dans la forêt, on saute des falaises.

— Oh !

— Je n'aime pas ce « oh ! ».

— Pourquoi ? pouffai-je.

— Il ressemble trop à un : « Et si tu me faisais essayer ? »

Je plissai le front.

— Tu commences à me connaître un peu trop bien.

— C'est non, Bella.

— Pourquoi ? Vous le faites tout le temps. Je le sais, je l'ai vu.

— Ouais, quand il fait beau, parce qu'on passe notre vie dans l'eau, et qu'on est des loups-garous. Ça te dit quelque chose ? La force, la vitesse…

— Donc, conclus-je sur un ton triomphal, si je suis avec l'un d'entre vous, je ne risque rien.

— Je…

— S'il te plait, fis-je en lui offrant mon plus sourire. Victoria est morte… Je ne veux plus d'une escorte surprotectrice. Je veux vivre une vie normale.

— Ma pauvre. Une fille normale ne plongerait pas des falaises.

— Jamais je n'oserais plonger. Je me contenterais de sauter. Et puis, je n'ai pas été claire : je veux une vie la plus normale possible. Je sais que la mienne ne sera jamais parfaitement banale. Sinon, je devrais arrêter de vous voir.

— Tu y parviendrais ?

Je répondis sans réfléchir.

— Non.

— Nous te manquerions tous ? Ou juste Jacob, ou Emily… ?

Son ton était devenu plus sérieux, soudain. Je pris le temps de lister intérieurement le nom de chaque membre de la meute. Evidemment, il y en avait certains qui me manqueraient plus que d'autre, mais…

— Tous.

— A une échelle différente, j'espère.

Je gloussai.

— Bien sûr. Tu imagines, si j'étais amoureuse de tout le monde, Emily et Kim y compris ?

Il ne ricana même pas.

— Et moi, je suis où sur ton échelle ?

Sous le ton rieur, je décelai des accents pressants qui me convainquirent que ce n'était pas une question aléatoire. Un instant, je ne sus que répondre. Je le dévisageai, la bouche ouverte, l'esprit vide. Où se situait Paul, aujourd'hui ?

Je m'apprêtai à changer de sujet avec une blague. Pourtant, seule la vérité quitta ma bouche.

— Plus haut que tu le penses… murmurai-je.

Je devins livide, puis rouge. Paul écarquilla les yeux. Je me remis en route d'un pas rapide.

— Je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre…

Il ne me contredit pas. Il me ramena à la Chevrolet en silence. Il resta dehors cela ; me fit bizarre. Je n'étais plus en danger. Je démarrai. Il ne bougea pas.

Qu'allais-je faire de mes vacances ? Je ne tiendrais pas deux mois au bord de l'océan, le regard de Paul sur ma nuque, mon visage, mes mains…

Non, je ne tiendrais pas.

.

— Je n'y arrive pas.

Emily et Kim échangèrent un regard embêté. Au final, ce fut la deuxième qui se lança en premier.

— Ecoute…

Quel beau conseil ! J'étais éclairée, soudain. Je retins un soupir. Ce n'était pas de leur faute…

Ce n'était de la faute de personne.

— Toutes les imprégnations sont différentes. Il faut juste que tu… trouves ton équilibre. Laisse-toi le temps.

— Mais plus je me laisse du temps, plus je suis perdue. J'avais l'impression qu'on l'avait trouvé, notre équilibre, mais depuis que Victoria est morte…

— C'est normal. Vous n'avez pas eu le choix, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tu étais pourchassée par ce monstre, lui était le seul en mesure de te protéger. Vous avez agi dans l'urgence. Mais à présent, vous avez le temps.

— Le temps ? Pour quoi ?

— Pour apprendre à vous connaître.

— Je le connais déjà !

— Vraiment ? Quel Paul connais-tu ? Le loup-garou qui protège ceux qu'il aime, ou l'adolescent amoureux qui a une maison, des amis, des goûts… ?

Je ne répondis pas. Kim esquissa un sourire victorieux.

— Donc, reprit Emily. Prend le temps d'apprendre à connaître Paul. Celui qui pique des crises de colère huit fois par jour et qui doit cacher son côté loup-garou à la plupart de ses connaissances.

J'opinai.

— Et vous ?

— Quoi, nous ?

— Vous aussi, vous souffrez de ce secret ?

Elles secouèrent la tête en rythme.

— Ma vie, dorénavant, c'est la meute. Toute ma famille vit dans la réserve Makah, je n'ai pas à me cacher. Ils me savent heureuse et indépendante, c'est tout ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir.

— Jared souffre plus que moi de cette situation. Après tout, j'ai une vie parfaitement normale. Je vais au lycée, je prépare mon avenir, et mes amis pensent que je sors avec un beau mec.

— Ton avenir ? Que voudrais-tu faire ?

— Infirmière, voire médecin. J'ai appris au contact de Sue que c'était toujours utile. Et toi ?

— Je ne sais pas encore… Quelque chose en rapport avec les sciences, peut-être. Jared ?

— Il ira avec Sam à l'université dès qu'il le pourra. Il veut devenir policier, lui aussi.

— Ils sont inséparables, non ?

— Jared et Sam ? Ils sont meilleurs amis depuis… tout petit. Ils ont grandi ensemble.

— Ils ont tout fait ensemble, compléta Emily.

— Tatie ?

Nous tournâmes la tête pour découvrir la petite Claire. Elle paraissait plus souriante que la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Je cherchai sa sœur du regard, ne l'aperçus pas.

— Oui, Claire ?

— Où Quil ?

Quil ?

— Il va revenir, Claire. Il est sorti avec des amis.

— Pou'quoi ?

— Tu pourras lui demander.

Elle hocha la tête et disparut dans la chambre d'Emily, ce qui me poussa à m'interroger. Où dormaient les gamines ?

— Qui est cette petite ? demanda alors Kim.

— Ma nièce. Sa mère m'a demandé de les garder, sa sœur et elle, pendant quelques jours.

— Elle m'a l'air beaucoup plus ouverte que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, commentai-je. Pourquoi demande-t-elle après Quil ?

— La meute s'est réunie ici, hier soir. Quil… Quil s'est imprégné.

— De qui ?

— De Claire ?!

Elle acquiesça.

— Mais… à deux ans ?

— C'est possible, ça ?

— Ce n'est pas un peu… malsain ?

Emily secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés.

— Voyons, les filles, Paul ou Jared vous auraient-ils forcées à sortir avec eux ?

— Bien sûr que non !

— Jamais.

— Quil… Quil aime cette petite. Comme un père. Comme un oncle. Comme un grand frère. Jamais il ne lui ferait le moindre mal.

Kim approuva d'un signe de tête, je l'imitai aussitôt.

— Désolée… Je suis fatiguée et cette nouvelle m'a… surprise. Je n'ai jamais imaginé que Quil pourrait…

— Bien sûr. Je dois dire que… ça nous fait un choc. Les légendes racontaient que c'était déjà arrivé, mais…

Je soupirai.

— Le jour où une légende ne se révélera pas vraie, j'organiserai une immense fête.

— Fais attention, rit Emily. Et si ça t'arrivait ?

— J'ai dit que j'organiserais une fête. Pas que j'y assisterais.

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire.

— C'est qu'elle cache bien son jeu… pouffa Kim.

— Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien, répondit une voix familière.

Nous nous tournâmes vers Sam et Jared, qui rentraient. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Claire, venue guetter l'arrivée de Quil. Je me demandai ce qu'elle comprenait de la situation.

— Jacob, Embry et Quil font un détour par la ville.

— Et Paul ?

— Il se repose.

Jared ricana. Je me demandai ce que cela cachait. Kim se pendit à son cou, et ils ne tardèrent pas à s'en aller. J'avais l'impression qu'eux aussi profitaient pleinement de leurs nouvelles périodes de temps libre. Je terminai cul-sec ma tasse et me préparai à partir. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, cependant, j'entrai en collision avec un indien que je connaissais bien. Il me gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux.

— Salut Quil.

— Salut Bella.

— Comm… commençai-je.

— Quil ! hurla une voix de petite fille, me faisant devenir translucide.

— Comment va, pucette ? s'écria Quil en ouvrant les bras, le visage rayonnant, tout à coup.

La petite s'échappa des bras de Geneviève, réapparue soudainement, et se jeta dans ceux de Quil. Il la réceptionna au vol et la souleva avec autant de douceur que de vitesse. Quand il embrassa sa joue ronde, elle rit aux éclats. Je souris. Je doutais qu'elle se pose jamais les questions qui me taraudaient nuit et jour. Sans doute n'y aurait-il dans sa vie qu'un homme, doux, fort et beau.

Harmonie.

Quil la chatouilla. On avait l'impression qu'il la connaissait depuis toujours.

Une petite voix en moi se demanda ce que j'aurais pensé si je n'avais pas vécu si intimement une imprégnation dénuée de tout sentiment amoureux. Aurais-je trouvé ce « coup de foudre » pour une enfant monstrueux ?

— Emouvant, pas vrai ? murmura une voix familière à mon oreille, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je me tournai vers mon nouvel interlocuteur et hochai la tête. Je n'osais croire qu'il me parlait à nouveau.

— Comment tu te sens, Bella ? Paul m'a dit que tu gérais bien l'Après.

— C'est le cas, murmurai-je.

Dès le lendemain, le loup-garou m'avait interrogée, inquiet à l'idée que je sois traumatisée. Des multiples attaques de Victoria, de sa mise à mort, que sais-je ? En fait, je ne ressentais que du soulagement en repensant à l'instant où j'avais compris que nos vies n'étaient plus menacées.

— Et toi ? Heureux d'avoir de vraies vacances ?

— Tu ne devines pas à quel point. C'est… tellement reposant.

Sa réponse me donna des idées. Je baissai encore le ton, craignant d'être entendue de ses frères.

— Quand Sam m'a appris que Paul se reposait, Jared a ri… Tu saurais pourquoi ?

Jacob afficha une moue étrange, figée. Comme s'il avait empêché sa bouche d'esquisser un sourire narquois.

— Je crois que ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Demande à Paul, à l'occasion.

Je hochai la tête, bien décidée à ne pas oublier. Un nouveau piaillement ravi de Claire me ramena à la réalité.

— Salut, Jake.

— A plus.

.

Paul était silencieux, une fois de plus. Je n'osais lui poser de questions sur sa gravité soudaine. Je ne m'en sentais pas le droit.

— Je peux te poser une question ?

— Mmh ?

Il tourna son regard vers moi, et sa tristesse sembla s'apaiser un peu. J'en fus soulagée.

— Je peux te poser une question ?

— Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu veux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais de bizarre, quand tu te reposes ? Jared s'est fichu de toi en en parlant, et Jacob n'a pas voulu me répondre.

— Oh… Je… Hum. Je rêve. Beaucoup.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

— D'accord. Et qu'est-ce que ça a de drôle ?

Mon regard s'attarda sur ses pommettes dont la teinte rouille s'était accentuée.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça a de gênant ? ajoutai-je.

— Jared n'a pas ri parce que je rêve. Il a ri parce que, parfois, je m'endors sous ma forme de loup… quand je ne dors pas à la maison.

— Ça t'arrive souvent, de ne pas dormir à la maison ?

Il posa son regard sur l'océan, à notre droite.

— De plus en plus souvent, souffla-t-il, si bas que je n'étais pas sûre que cette phrase me soit adressée.

Comme il n'avait pas l'air ravi d'évoquer cet aspect de sa vie, je retournai à ce qui m'intéressait.

— Et qu'est-ce qui est drôle, là-dedans ?

— Sous notre forme de loup, nous partageons nos pensées…

— Même quand vous rêvez ? m'étonnai-je.

— Oui. Il m'arrive d'être entraîné dans la tête d'un de mes frères. C'est assez marrant, parce que je suis persuadé de rêver et, parfois, je dis des trucs… vraiment délirants.

— Et tu as dit quelque chose de gênant ?

Il secoua la tête.

— Jared se moque des rêves que je fais. De mes vrais rêves.

— Ah ! Ceux auxquels ils assistent quand ils lisent dans tes pensées.

— C'est ça. Et l'autre jour…

— Qu'as-tu fait ?

Il s'empourpra un peu plus sous mon regard insistant. Comme il ne répondait pas, je me creusai la cervelle. Je ne tardai pas à comprendre, et à le rejoindre dans le club des cramoisis.

— Ah.

— Oui.

Nous reprîmes notre route, en silence, et mes joues reprirent peu à peu leur habituelle teinte blafarde.

— Paul… tu as un problème ?

— Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression que tu es…

Je me tus. Me faisais-je des idées ? Je pouvais encore entendre Emily me parler de sa vie, sa vie privée, loin de la meute et de son imprégnée. Je n'en connaissais rien. Peut-être était-il ainsi, habituellement. Lorsqu'aucune psychopathe immortelle ne nous menaçait.

— Rien… me rétractai-je donc. Mais, si tu as des soucis, tu peux m'en parler, tu sais ?

Je me fis l'impression d'une amie à deux balles, qui prétend vouloir aider seulement parce que c'est ce qu'on attend d'une amie. Je me mordis la lèvre. Pourtant, Paul sembla sincère en me remerciant. Et plus sincère encore, en affirmant « qu'il n'y avait aucun souci. »

— Si tu le dis.

— Et toi ?

— Toujours rien, mon cher. Ça ne risque pas d'arriver. J'ai assisté à plus traumatisant que la disparition d'une ennemie.

Il opina. Pourtant, il semblait toujours attendre quelque chose. Une révélation, peut-être ? Par rapport à la question posée quelques jours plus tôt, sûrement.

Il était hors de question que j'y réponde. Il me prendrait pour une folle. Il fuirait.

Puis… les apparitions étaient mon jardin secret. Mes espoirs cachés, sous une masse de self-contrôle et d'arguments expliquant la fuite de mon premier amour.

— Bella ? J'ai réalisé que… mes paroles de l'autre jour pouvaient être interprétées… incorrectement.

— Tes paroles ?

— Oui. Je comprends tout à fait que tu sois plus attaché à Emily, ou Jacob, qu'à moi… Et je ne t'en veux pas. Du tout. Je ne veux que ton bonheur et, si tu souhaites que nous restions amis, je suis d'accord. A cent pour cent.

— D'accord.

Mon ton laissant entendre un peu trop la déception, à mon goût. Il me proposait de rester amis ? Parfait, c'était exactement ce que je souhaitais.

— Super !

Il paraissait soulagé.

Une curiosité étrange et malsaine me poussa à l'observer du coin de l'œil en annonçant :

— J'ai parlé avec Jacob, hier.

Paul sourit.

— Bonne nouvelle. Ça faisait longtemps, pas vrai ? Comment c'était ?

— Trop court. Mais j'ai eu l'impression…

— Oui ? me relança Paul au bout de quelques secondes.

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas achevé ma phrase. J'avalai avec difficulté la boule qui obstruait ma gorge.

— J'ai eu l'impression de retrouver mon meilleur ami.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle… non ?

J'approuvai du chef. Il ne parut pas convaincu. Pas étonnant, vu ma propension aux mensonges transparents.

J'accélérai le pas. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? J'avais reparlé à Jacob, sur un ton serein, après des semaines de silence. J'en avais rêvé des jours durant, la poitrine douloureuse et…

Dans un geste machinal, je posai ma main sur ma poitrine, à l'endroit où je sentais mon cœur battre.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un trou. Un trou minuscule, qui écoutait en boucle les dernières paroles d'Edward. « Sois heureuse. Sois heureuse. Sois heureuse… » Un trou qui se refermait un peu plus à chaque mot répété, à chaque souvenir du Edward nostalgique et translucide qui les avait prononcées.

Un trou solitaire. Je ne me souvenais plus de la dernière fois où j'avais senti le trou causé par la perte de Jacob. A présent, il n'était plus là. Volatilisé.

Mon amour pour Jake, en revanche, était toujours là. Celui qui était né lors de nos rendez-vous dans le garage, des semaines… non, des mois, plus tôt. Un amour… fraternel.

Je m'arrêtai net.

— Je… je dois y aller, murmurai-je.

— Il y a un problème, Bella ? s'inquiéta Paul.

— Je… je dois… réfléchir…

Sans donner plus d'explications, je partis en courant. Je l'entendis m'appeler. Je n'interrompis pas ma course.

Il fallait que je réfléchisse. Intensément. A propos de mon avenir. Un avenir nouveau, aux possibilités infinies.

.

cCc

.

Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

La question de la semaine est… Quel est votre film préféré ?

Voili voilou… Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. Bonne semaine à tous,

C.


	13. Chapitre 12

Hello !

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre mercredi. J'ai tellement de boulot que j'ai… oublié !

J'espère que le chapitre ci-dessous vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Bonne lecture !

.

_**Disclaimer**_ : tout est à SM.

.

Chapitre 12

J'ouvris un œil. Grognai. Mardi. Déjà.

Je me retournai dans mon lit, me préparant mentalement à en sortir. Soudain, j'entendis le téléphone sonner, en bas. Charlie devait être parti au travail. Je songeai à ne pas répondre, me résignai bien vite. Cela pouvait être important. Ou très grave. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, ma vie avait tendance à être parsemée d'évènements graves et importants.

Je roulai sur le côté… un peu trop.

— Ouch… grinçai-je en rencontrant le parquet de ma chambre.

Je me redressai péniblement. J'avais mal partout.

— Allo ?

— Bella, c'est Emily.

— Il y a un problème ?

À l'autre bout du fil, j'entendis des rires.

— Du tout. Je voulais juste te prévenir que Paul souhaitait t'inviter à la soirée organisée demain soir, à la Push.

— La soirée ?

— Oui. Désolée si tu en as marre. Nous ne faisons pas tant la fête, d'ordinaire. C'est juste que la vie est plus tranquille, d'habitude.

— Je comprends.

— Tant mieux. Je voulais donc te prévenir, puisque Paul m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait plus croisée depuis quelques jours. Je voulais aussi te dire que, même si ça t'ennuie de sortir encore, tu devrais venir. Ça en vaudra le coup.

— Il se passe quelque chose de spécial ?

— Le conseil se réunit, demain soir. Les nuits de pleine lune sont idéales pour évoquer nos légendes.

— Vos légendes quileutes ?

— C'est ça.

— Et… je suis invitée ? Ne sont-elles pas protégées par je ne sais combien de traités ?

— Rien ne sépare les imprégnés, Bella.

Ah oui. Maintenant qu'elle le disait, cela semblait évident. Je me mordis la langue.

— C'est vrai. Je viendrai avec plaisir. C'est à quelle heure ?

— Cela commence aux alentours de dix-huit heures, au sommet des falaises. Nous mangerons là-haut.

— D'accord. Tu peux remercier Paul de ma part ? Je… crois que je vais rester chez moi, aujourd'hui.

— Si tu veux…

Je retins un soupir.

— Si tu préfères, tu peux lui passer mon numéro, qu'il puisse appeler lui-même, la prochaine fois.

— D'accord. A demain, Bella !

— A demain.

Je ne raccrochai pas, pourtant. Emily non plus. Elle attendait. Sauf que mon esprit refusait d'accepter l'évidence.

Finalement, je retins un juron.

— Emily, tu es toujours là ?

— Oui.

— Tu pourrais me passer le numéro de Paul, s'il te plait ? J'aimerais le contacter.

— Avec plaisir.

Je griffonnai hâtivement la suite de chiffres qu'elle m'épela, réitérai mes salutations et raccrochai. Le numéro de téléphone dans un poing, je remontai les escaliers et m'effondrai sur le lit.

Une heure plus tard, environ, je fixais toujours le plafond, refusant d'accepter l'évidence : je ne parviendrais pas à me rendormir.

Je me redressai pour la seconde fois de la matinée et examinai le bout de papier serré dans ma main un long moment.

— Allo ?

Voix féminine. Froide. Inconnue.

— Bonjour… Je suis bien chez Paul Lahote ?

— C'est ça. Vous êtes ?

— Bella. Bella Swan. J'aimerais parler à Paul. C'est possible ?

— Non.

— Euh… il est occupé ?

— Oui.

— D'accord… Pourriez-vous lui dire que j'ai appelé, s'il vous p… ?

Je fus coupée par un bip sonore. Je dévisageai le combiné, incrédule. Elle m'avait raccroché au nez.

— Allo ?

— Salut, Bella.

— Paul ! Ça va ?

— Ouais, ouais. Ma mère m'a dit que tu avais appelé.

Sa mère ?

— Ah, c'est gentil de sa part.

Il ricana.

— Tu ne pensais pas qu'elle me passerait le message, pas vrai ?

— Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je…

— Je te comprends. Elle est affreuse.

Je haussai des sourcils, stupéfaite. Visiblement, il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz dans la famille Lahote.

— Euh… C'est que… Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ?

— Emily.

— Ok.

— Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

— Oui… La fête, de demain soir.

Un bruit étrange me parvint de l'autre bout du fil. Un coup sourd. Paul s'était-il frappé la tête contre une surface dure ?

— Bien sûr, désolé. J'avais… complétement oublié la soirée. Emily t'a prévenue ? Elle est merveilleuse… Pas autant que toi, mais quand même.

— Parce que je suis merveilleuse, selon toi ?

— Bien sûr. Donc, la soirée… Tu viens, du coup ?

— Oui.

— Super ! Tu préfères que je vienne te chercher, ou pas ?

— Ça m'est égal, répondis-je sincèrement.

— Du coup, je viens.

C'était à prévoir.

— Cinq heures trente, ça te va ?

— Parfait ! A demain.

— A demain. J'ai hâte.

— Moi aussi, avouai-je.

.

Il arriva en retard. De trois petites minutes seulement, qui me laissèrent néanmoins tout le loisir de paniquer. Paul n'était jamais en retard. Pas avec moi, en tout cas.

Enfin, j'aperçus au coin de la rue la Ford cabossée du loup-garou.

— Papa, j'y vais !

— Tu rentres à quelle heure ?

— Je sais pas.

Ma franchise et mon statut d'adolescente raisonnable évitèrent que mon père ne retire la permission expresse qu'il m'avait accordée la veille.

— Si tu souhaites que je vienne te chercher, appelle-moi, dit-il seulement.

— Paul me ramènera, affirmai-je avant de fermer la porte d'entrée derrière moi.

Je me ruai sur la voiture. Paul repartit immédiatement. Je crochai ma ceinture, pliai mon coupe-vent – momentanément inutile : l'air sec et les nuages bas rendaient l'atmosphère suffocante – et, enfin, me tournai vers Paul pour le saluer.

Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

— Paul ?

Il ne m'adressa pas un regard, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte autour du volant.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? insistai-je.

— Rien, bougonna-t-il.

Je ne parvins pas à déterminer si c'était un « rien ne va » ou, au contraire, un « tout va bien, ne fais pas attention à moi ». Je n'osai pas approfondir la question. Je me tus donc, pendant trente bonnes secondes, puis :

— Est-ce que c'est… à cause de moi ?

Il se tourna vers moi, ébahi.

— Non, pourquoi ce serait de ta faute ?

Je haussai les épaules.

— Rien n'est de ta faute, assura-t-il. Jamais.

Il reporta son regard sur la route, mais l'une de ses mains gigantesques lâcha le volant, et son bras vint enlacer mes épaules. Je me figeai. Jamais nous n'avions été… si proches, auparavant. Sauf le jour de la mort de Victoria.

Je frissonnai malgré moi et il me jeta un coup d'œil anxieux.

— Tout va bien ? Comment tu te sens ?

— C'est toi qui es secoué de tremblements, et c'est moi qui n'irais pas bien ?

Il se mordit les lèvres et regarda droit devant lui.

— Tu sais que… si tu as envie de parler, tu peux le faire ? Je suis prête à tout entendre.

— Merci.

Il n'ajouta rien. Moi non plus, pendant un long moment. Puis je me rappelai de ce que je faisais lorsqu'_il_ piquait une crise de colère incontrôlable. Je bavardais.

— J'ai reçu un mail de Renée, aujourd'hui, commençai-je.

Paul me jeta un regard décontenancé. Je lui souris en poursuivant.

— Phil est toujours coincé, à cause de son fémur. Mais ils ont décidé de s'envoler pour Venise dès qu'il sera rétabli. Elle pense passer ici, à l'aller ou au retour. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus Victoria, je ne vois pas le problème. Changement total de sujet, mais j'ai reçu une lettre de Seattle. Ils m'acceptent. Sauf si je change mes plans à la dernière minute, je commence les cours début septembre.

— Et ton plan de rechange ?

— Pas de nouvelles. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu seras le premier averti. Angela m'a appelée. Mike organise une nouvelle virée avec toute sa bande… devine où ?

— Où ?

— Ici, à la Push.

Paul ne broncha pas. J'en déduisis que ce n'était pas extraordinaire. Pour moi, cependant, ça l'était. Ma première visite de la réserve resterait à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. Les histoires de Jacob également. Ironique, non ? que j'y repense alors que j'étais sur le point d'entendre à nouveau ces légendes.

— Cela fait plus d'une année, maintenant, qu'ils n'avaient plus organisé une sortie de ce genre. J'ai décliné l'invitation.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Paul.

Je remarquai que, s'il restait crispé sur son siège, il ne tremblait plus.

— Je n'ai pas tellement envie de passer ma journée avec Mike, Jessica et les autres, expliquai-je. En plus, je passe tellement de temps ici que je risque de les croiser.

Je grognai.

— Un problème ?

— Non. C'est juste que si on nous croise ensemble, Jess et ses copines vont encore commérer.

— Insupportable.

— Je partage ton point de vue. Bref. J'ai dit à Angela que je serais ravie de faire un truc avec elle, et elle seulement. Mais elle part à New York juste après la sortie, donc on verra après. Oh ! On est déjà arrivés ! Tu roules plus vite que moi.

— Avec une voiture comme la tienne, en même temps…

— Hé ! Respecte ma voiture, s'il te plait. Tu ne trouveras pas plus belle et plus costaude sur des lieues à la ronde.

— Je vais faire semblant de te croire.

Je le frappai sans ménagement sur l'épaule tandis qu'il se parquait. Lorsqu'il lâcha le volant, je vis ses mains trembler.

— Où devons-nous aller ?

— On suit ce sentier. Le point de rendez-vous est juste en dessus.

— D'accord. Mais avant…

Je l'enlaçai avant qu'il ait pu réagir. Il tenta de m'éloigner de ses mains tremblantes, et un signal d'alarme s'alluma dans mon crâne. J'avais confiance, cependant, et je resserrai mon étreinte. Paul ne me ferait jamais de mal. Je savais que la plupart des habitants du village le connaissaient irritant et irritable. Avec moi, toutefois, il n'avait été que douceur et gentillesse. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi cela changerait.

Jamais nous n'avions été si proches. Intentionnellement, du moins. Une petite voix me demanda s'il était bien sage de me rapprocher ainsi du loup-garou. Je la chassai. Lorsque je m'étais trouvée au plus bas, j'avais eu besoin du soutien et de l'amitié sans faille de Jacob. Je souhaitais offrir la même aide à Paul.

— Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas, dis-je lorsqu'il se détendit enfin, quelques minutes plus tard.

— Merci.

Il m'étreignit, fort, trois secondes, puis me relâcha. Je m'écartai et nous nous dévisageâmes un court moment.

— Prête ?

— Prête.

Je le devançai sur l'étroit sentier de terre.

Nous étions les derniers. Billy et Sue parlaient avec un vieillard frêle et chenu que je devinai être le grand-père de Quil, le vieux Quil. Ils ne nous remarquèrent même pas tandis que nous nous mêlions à la meute. Emily et Kim étaient présentes, au contraire de Claire.

— Elle dort chez ma mère, ce soir.

— Elle est au courant ? m'enquis-je, curieuse.

Quil secoua la tête.

— Elle ignore tout. C'est Emily qui lui a demandé cette faveur. Elles s'entendent bien.

Ce n'était pas une surprise : j'avais l'impression que chaque habitant de la réserve appréciait ses voisins.

— Comment allez-vous faire, d'ailleurs, pour Claire ? Elle n'est venue que pour quelques jours, non ?

Il haussa les épaules.

— Nous ne savons pas encore. Que devient un loup s'il ne voit pas régulièrement son imprégnée ? Sam est d'accord pour qu'on révèle la vérité à sa mère. On s'arrangera ensuite.

Je hochai la tête, puis remarquai qu'il s'était crispé. J'avais vraiment un don pour créer des ennuis.

— Je suis désolée d'avoir parlé de ça…

— Il n'y a pas de problème, vraiment.

— Tant mieux, alors.

Comme je n'étais pas totalement convaincue, mais que je ne savais qu'ajouter, je changeai de sujet avec toute la subtilité que Charlie m'avait léguée.

— Qu'allons-nous faire ? Tu le sais, toi ?

— A part que les anciens vont raconter leurs légendes ? Aucune idée. Je suis aussi novice que toi.

— Nous allons nous goinfrer ! s'écria Paul, jusqu'alors en grande conversation avec Jared.

Un éclat de rire général traversa le groupe.

Comme si ses paroles avaient marqué la fin des préparatifs, les anciens s'installèrent autour du tas de bois qu'un loup ne tarderait pas à allumer, qui sur une chaise longue, qui sur un pliant. Quil rejoignit Jacob et Embry, mon meilleur ami s'étant assis à la gauche de Sue. Sam et Emily étaient installées à la droite du vieux Quil, juste à côté de Jared, Kim et Paul. Ce-dernier me fit de grands signes de la main et je contournai Leah et Seth, silencieux, pour le rejoindre.

Les paquets de chips furent ouverts et partagés, de même que les bouteilles de limonade d'Emily. Celle-ci avait également préparé toutes sortes de biscuits, enfermés dans de grandes boîtes métalliques. Jacob et Paul s'acharnèrent sur les bûches jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'embrasent. Réjouie, je découvris qu'ils avaient récupéré du bois flotté, léché à présent de flammes bleues et vertes. Des saucisses apparurent alors de nulle part, pressées d'être grillées.

Je mangeai bien, discutant et riant avec les autres adolescents sous les regards satisfaits et indulgents des anciens. La nourriture était excellente, moins cependant que la citronnade d'Emily. Jamais je ne m'étais tant sentie intégrée dans l'univers de la meute. Enfin, je comprenais ce que voulait dire Emily lorsqu'elle parlait de _sa famille_.

Lentement, le soleil se coucha. La masse nuageuse empêcha le ciel coloré de détourner notre attention des flammes, de nos amis ou de nos victuailles. Bientôt, cependant, un vent glacé souffla sur les falaises. J'en souffris plus que le feu, et fus soulagée lorsque, décelant mes frissons, Paul m'attira à lui. Il était brûlant, comme d'habitude, ce qui était agréable. J'ignorai les blagues douteuses de Quil et Jared, interceptai le regard entendu qu'échangèrent Billy et son fils. Qu'est-ce que Jacob pouvait bien lui avoir dit ?

Alors que la lune montait doucement, à demi-dissimulée par les nuages, le silence tomba d'un coup, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Le regard des anciens devint grave. Instinctivement, je me penchai en avant, à l'affut. Paul suivit mon mouvement et je m'empourprai en sentant son torse se coller contre mon dos. Heureusement, personne n'y prêta attention. Jared quitta les cuisses de Kim, sur lesquelles il avait appuyé sa tête, et celle-ci se glissa entre ses jambes. Emily, assise en tailleur, sortit un carnet et un stylo, réplique exacte de l'étudiante studieuse. Je me pris à regretter qu'elle se cantonne à la Push. Elle me semblait si vive, si intelligente…

Une main posée sur son genou, Sam se tortilla de façon à regarder dans la même direction que le vieux Quil, et je me rappelai des dires de Paul : Sam avait intégré le conseil.

En face de lui, de l'autre côté du feu, Leah ferma les yeux, concentrée, et Seth écarquilla les siens. Quil semblait tout aussi fébrile. Jacob éclata de rire, sûrement en réponse à une parole d'Embry.

— Au commencement, les hommes n'existaient pas. Au commencement était l'Etre.

Je tressaillis au ton, puissant, riche, mélodieux, de Billy. J'avais toujours senti, en le regardant, une étrange dualité. Il y avait Billy, le meilleur ami de mon père, le père de mon meilleur ami, au sourire bon-enfant. Il y avait Billy, le descendant d'une longue lignée de protecteurs au corps de loup, l'ancien de la tribu Quileute, au regard sage.

Aujourd'hui, je commençais enfin à saisir à quel point différaient le Billy Black qu'une majorité des personnes qu'il croisait, moi-même comprise, connaissait, et le Billy Black que la meute côtoyait au quotidien, porteur d'une légende millénaire.

Je relevai mes genoux pour y appuyer mon menton. Paul noua ses mains autour de mes tibias. Seuls s'élevaient à présent les bruits des bûches crépitantes et du stylo d'Emily qui grattait les pages de son cahier.

— Nul ne peut décrire avec précision l'Etre. L'Etre est unique, et personne ne l'a jamais vu. L'Etre est celui qui nous a permis de naître. Enfant des éléments, il ne ressemble pas à un homme. Il a parcouru nos terres, il les a aimées… puis, revenu à sa nature première, il a disparu, ne laissant derrière lui que quatre peuples… Les hommes se sont multipliés, les sang-froid ont massacré, les dragons ont appris à se dissimuler, et les esprits guerriers ont protégé.

Il se tut. J'aurais voulu parcourir l'assemblée du regard afin de voir si j'étais la seule captivée ainsi. J'en fus incapable.

Et les quatre espèces originelles tournoyaient dans mon crâne. Hommes… Vampires… Dragons ? Esprits guerriers ?

Comme en réponse à mes interrogations, Billy reprit.

— Les Quileute ont toujours été un petit peuple. Nous n'avons cependant jamais été éradiqués de la surface de la Terre, grâce à la magie qui coule dans nos veines depuis la nuit des temps, même si notre capacité à changer de formes n'est venue que plus tard. Car, au commencement, nous étions des esprits guerriers.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, avant de me laisser entraîner dans le tourbillon des souvenirs remontant aux débuts du monde.

.

— Bella, il est temps de rentrer…

J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté.

— Hum… ?

— On est arrivés.

Je m'appuyai sur mes mains engourdies pour me redresser sur mon siège. Il faisait nuit noire, la lune étant entièrement cachée par les nuages, désormais. A côté de moi, j'aperçus la silhouette adolescente du conducteur, faiblement éclairée par le plateau de bord. Paul.

— On est où ?

— Devant chez toi. Je crains que Charlie ne t'ait pas attendue, cette fois.

Je tournai la tête et parvins à distinguer, à travers l'obscurité, la maison de Charlie, toutes lumières éteintes. Je hochai faiblement la tête.

— Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre ?

— C'est gentil, mais non. Je crois que Charlie ne supporterait pas de te voir quitter ma chambre silencieusement une deuxième fois.

Il rit.

— Tu as probablement raison. A demain, donc.

J'acquiesçai et tâtonnai pour trouver la poignée de la portière, que je finis par ouvrir.

— Bella ?

— Hum ?

— Merci d'être venue ?

— Merci à toi de m'avoir invité. C'était… fantastique.

— Ça m'a fait plaisir. N'hésite pas à revenir, la prochaine fois.

— Voooolontiers… marmonnai-je dans un bâillement.

Je claquai la portière et titubai jusqu'à ma chambre, l'esprit encore rempli des légendes contées par Billy et le vieux Quil, mais aussi des visages, des paroles de la meute durant celles-ci. Ils étaient si… semblables à eux-mêmes. Et pourtant, je réalisais à présent la magie qui coulait dans leurs veines. Le mot « fantastique » n'était pas encore assez fort.

Au matin, pourtant, je m'éveillai les joues couvertes de larmes. Je me redressai, un peu perdue d'abord. Il était tard. Qu'avais-je fait la veille pour être aussi fatiguée ?

Les histoires quileutes ! L'Etre, les esprits guerriers, les loups-garous, les sang-froid…

Je compris alors la raison de mes larmes. Ma poitrine ne me lançait pas, ou à peine. Pourtant, les légendes de la veille avaient ranimé en moi les souvenirs que je m'efforçais de chasser depuis des mois.

Encore épuisée, chamboulée et plus pâle que d'ordinaire, je me préparai avec lenteur et montai dans ma voiture sans avoir aucune idée de ce que je souhaitais faire. Je ne voulais pas rester seule chez moi, ni traîner chez Emily, avec Kim ou un membre de la meute…

Après avoir manqué d'écraser à trois reprises un campagnol flânant au milieu de la route, j'échouai finalement, une fois de plus, sur la grève aux galets multicolores. Là, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et, au bout de quelques minutes, les vannes s'ouvrirent.

— Bella ?

Je ne bougeai pas, me contentant d'enfouir un peu plus mon visage dans mes bras. Précaution inutile, puisque je sentais moi-même mes épaules s'agiter à chaque sanglot, que j'entendais mes reniflements répétés.

Paul s'installa à côté de moi sur le rocher et posa une main prudente sur mon épaule.

— Bella ?

Je ne bronchai pas. Il passa alors franchement sa main autour de mon épaule et me ramena contre lui. Ma poitrine se détendit et mes larmes doublèrent d'intensité. J'enfouis mon visage dégoulinant contre son torse, qui ne tarda pas à être aussi trempé que mon pull et mon jean.

Paul ne dit rien. Je lui en fus reconnaissante.

Je ne sais combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsque mes larmes se tarirent et que je m'écartai légèrement de Paul. Il ne me lâcha pas, ce dont je ne me plaignis pas. Il me semblait qu'un simple contact avec sa paume facilitait la progression de l'air dans mes poumons.

— Merci, murmurai-je enfin, la voix rauque et les joues roses. Et désolée…

— Il n'y a aucun problème.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, ce matin.

Il pressa mon épaule, compatissant. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je poursuivis.

— Je crois que… ce sont les légendes…

— Pour quelle raison ? Elles étaient… trop dures… ?

— Non. J'ai vécu des trucs trop puissants pour qu'une histoire qui s'est déroulée des siècles plus tôt me fasse cauchemarder. Je crois que c'est… à cause des… des vampires.

— Oh.

— Oui.

— Ils te manquent ? demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

— Oui, avouai-je.

— … Beaucoup ?

— Ça va. De moins en moins.

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant ma réponse. Outre le fait que Paul avait un don pour me faire avouer la vérité, je ne parvenais à croire ma langue – ni mon cerveau, qui lui avait soufflé la réponse, ni mon cœur, d'où venait l'information.

— Je… Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible. J'avais l'impression… non… _j'ai_ l'impression, de ne jamais pouvoir me remettre de leur départ. Et pourtant…

Oui, et pourtant…

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'avais réalisé que le gouffre, dans ma poitrine, avait disparu, remplacé par un trou qui cicatrisait de jour en jour. Jamais, cependant, je n'avais réalisé que cela allait de pair avec… la disparition de mon infinie tristesse.

Car j'avais beau, au fil des jours, remonter la pente, l'idée d'oublier… Edward… mes sentiments pour lui… me semblait impossible. Raison pour laquelle j'avais repoussé, jour après jour, semaine après semaine, Jacob et l'amour qu'il me portait. Un mois plus tôt, encore, je n'imaginais pas autrement ma vie que comme une nuit sans fin, solitaire et misérable.

Mais aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui, cela m'était possible. Pas dans la journée, évidemment. Peut-être me faudrait-il encore des années pour m'engager, mais… je sentais qu'un jour, j'y arriverais.

— Oui, j'y arriverai… soufflai-je.

Je fondis en larmes.

.

— Comment c'est… de _l'_aimer ?

— Honnêtement ? J'ai toujours eu l'impression que… c'était plus fort que tout. Aussi indestructible qu'une imprégnation.

Paul hocha la tête lentement.

— Et aujourd'hui ? murmura-t-il enfin.

— Aujourd'hui… je ne pense pas que j'avais tort. C'était vraiment… surpuissant. Plus qu'un amour ordinaire, humain. Peut-être parce que c'est un vampire. Il… Il disait que les sentiments d'un vampire vivent aussi longtemps que lui. Je pense que c'était la même chose pour moi.

— C'était ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

— C'est difficile à expliquer… Je l'aime toujours, à la folie. Notre lien est incassable. Et je ne pense pas qu'un jour j'arriverai à ne plus l'aimer. Mais… cette relation est comme placée… à l'arrière-plan. Comme si je pouvais aimer quelqu'un autant, voire sûrement plus fort que lui, au point de le dissimuler.

Je grimaçai et lui lançai un regard navré. Cela ne devait pas être très agréable, pour lui, d'entendre que je ne pourrais jamais cesser d'aimer… Edward. Pourtant, il hochait la tête, grave, mais nullement blessé.

Il lui fallut une éternité pour oser poser la question qui le hantait.

— Penses-tu… que cette personne que tu pourrais aimer plus fort que lui, au point de l'éclipser… penses-tu que ce pourrait être… moi ?

Je pris le temps de réfléchir. Pourrais-je aimer Paul ?

Je le dévisageai. Il était beau, fort, follement amoureux de moi… Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. Auprès de lui, j'étais plus calme, plus détendue. Je parvenais à être moi-même, à dire ce que je pensais, à exprimer mes sentiments. Ma joie, bien sûr, ma tristesse, aussi, ma colère, ma déception…

Oui, je pourrais être heureuse avec Paul. Je parviendrais même à l'aimer, fort – mon petit doigt me soufflait que, si je m'en donnais le droit, ça viendrait plus vite encore que je ne le pensais. Mais moi, étais-je celle qu'il lui fallait ? J'étais triste à la limite de la dépression, un peu folle sur les bords, parfois très immature… Lui conviendrais-je ? Parviendrais-je à construire ma vie avec lui, sans le blesser ?

Je le fixai plus intensément encore. Il me retournait mon regard, confiant, aimant. Convaincu que jamais je ne le blesserais. Si convaincu qu'il me poussait à y croire, moi aussi.

— Oui, je pense, répondis-je enfin.

Il sursauta, écarquilla ses beaux yeux gris, à cours de mots. Manifestement, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réponse.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui.

Un sourire discret naquit malgré moi sur mes lèvres.

— Incroyable, non ?

Il acquiesça, puis attrapa mes mains dans les siennes pour les serrer.

— Je t'aime à la folie, Bella. Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Et si tu n'en es jamais capable, cela ne me posera aucun problème.

— Je le sais, lui assurai-je.

Oui, je le savais… C'était exactement pour cela que je parvenais à m'imaginer… avec lui.

Avec Paul.

J'éclatai de rire. Un fou rire, joyeux et puissant, comme je n'en avais plus eu depuis un bon moment. Un instant, mon possible futur petit-copain se joignit à moi, si fort que des mouettes, perchées sur un sapin non loin, s'envolèrent en piaillant.

.

— Que dirais-tu d'apprendre à mieux se connaître ?

— Mieux se connaître ?

— Oui. Après tout, je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi, sauf que tu es un loup-garou de la Push qui entamera sa dernière année au lycée à la rentrée et qui veut passer sa vie avec moi.

— Un choix excellent.

— Ça dépend des points de vue, ris-je. Alors, je commence… Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

— Le vert.

— Ah ! Un parfait habitant de Forks !

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

— Regarde autour de toi, et dis-moi ce qui n'est pas vert.

— L'océan.

Je soupirai, amusée malgré moi.

— D'accord. Dis-moi ce qui n'est ni vert, ni gris.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à me répondre, observa les alentours, serra les lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce que je disais ! triomphai-je.

— Et toi ?

— Le bleu. Tu es avec qui, à l'école ?

— Comment ça ?

— Tes amis, c'est qui ? Tu traînes constamment avec Sam et la meute ?

— Presque, plaisanta-t-il. Je traînais avec un groupe d'amis d'enfance, mais c'est devenu trop tendu, entre mes emportements et mes disparitions soudaines. Maintenant, quand je ne suis ni avec Jared, ni avec Sam, ni avec toi, je traîne avec mes meilleurs potes, Prest Wilson et Mandy Roy.

— Tu les connais depuis longtemps ?

— Mandy, je l'ai rencontrée à mon arrivée ici. Avec Prest, ça fait quatre ou cinq ans qu'on est inséparables. Peut-être six. Et toi, avec qui traînes-tu ?

— Plus grand monde. J'ai passé les premiers mois suivant mon arrivée chez… les… les Cullen… Et les autres enfermée chez moi.

Il grimaça. Alors, je réalisai.

— Tu étais là ? Le soir où… où Sam m'a…

— T'a trouvée ? Yep. En chair et en os. Nous n'étions que trois, à ce moment-là. Sam, Jared, et moi. C'est… un souvenir frappant.

Je détournai les yeux. Je ne me souvenais plus exactement de mon apparence, physique et psychique, à cette époque. Je ne voulais plus me souvenir.

— Il arrive encore qu'on en rêve… Ce n'est vraiment pas pratique, de partager nos pensées… On voit… tout. Trop.

Je hochai la tête.

— Je suis désolée.

— Tu n'as pas à l'être. Mais tu es sûre que tu ne vois personne ? Tu me parlais d'une certaine Angela, la dernière fois…

— Ah, oui, Angela ! Elle est super sympa. Son petit-ami aussi, d'ailleurs.

— Tu ne passes pas tout ton temps à la Push parce que tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, donc ?

— Non, bien sûr que non, rigolai-je.

— Et ton père ? Il est sympa ?

— Très. Nous sommes faits pour nous entendre. Il n'est pas trop bavard, trop attentif ou trop intrusif. Je suis indépendante. Et toi, ton père ?

— On s'est toujours bien entendu. Encore heureux, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il s'est occupé seul de moi depuis qu'on est arrivés ici.

— Tes parents sont divorcés aussi ?

— Ouais. C'est courant, par ici, j'ai l'impression.

— Ils ne se sont pas remariés ?

— Non.

Je me souvins alors de mon coup de téléphone de l'avant-veille.

— Mais… quand je t'ai appelé… c'était ta mère à l'autre bout du fil, non ?

Il acquiesça.

— Elle est venue vous rendre visite ?

Il hocha la tête à nouveau, mais n'ajouta rien. Cela semblait être un sujet sensible. Je me tus.

— Papa et elle ont divorcé quand j'avais huit ans. Elle… elle n'en pouvait plus, de cette vie. Elle m'a eu très jeune… dix-sept ans, à peine. Je ne crois pas que papa et elle se soient aimés. Je suis, comme on dit, un accident. Un accident _très_ embêtant.

Il s'interrompit. Il ne me regardait pas.

— Un jour, nous sommes rentrés de mon cours de karaté… et elle n'était plus là. Il ne restait que les papiers du divorce, et une adresse. Papa ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Il est rentré à la Push, où vivaient et vivent encore son père et sa sœur. Nous nous sommes bien adaptés, je crois, en tout cas. Elle ne m'a jamais manqué. Même lorsqu'elle était là, elle ne s'occupait pas assez de moi pour que je m'attache à elle.

J'attrapai sa main et la pressai.

— Elle est revenue la semaine dernière. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Enfin, elle dit que c'est pour s'occuper de moi, que je lui ai manqué, mais je n'y crois pas. Si je lui avais manqué, elle n'aurait pas fui sans donner aucun signe de vie pendant huit ans.

J'ouvris la bouche, la fermai de suite.

— Bref… je comprends que tu n'en aies rien à faire, après tout nous ne… Enfin… Je voulais juste te le dire parce que je sais que ces temps-ci, je suis un peu… bizarre, mais…

— Ça m'intéresse.

Ma réplique le surprit assez pour qu'il se tourne vers moi.

— Quoi ?

— Ça m'intéresse.

— Ça… ça t'intéresse ?

— Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse ! Paul… tu crois vraiment que je traîne avec toi seulement pour pleurer à chaudes larmes ? C'est ça, aussi, apprendre à se connaître. Ecouter, comprendre, soutenir, parler – de tout, même des choses difficiles. A son rythme, sans se forcer… Mais si nous ne parlons que de trucs joyeux… comment pourrons-nous tenir si… dans un futur plus ou moins défini… nous décidons de… enfin, de…

— De ?

— Sortir ensemble ! criai-je, rouge pivoine.

— Oh.

— Si je ne dis rien, ce n'est pas parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas, c'est parce que je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour t'aider. A part t'écouter…

— Ça me suffit. Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, bien sûr.

— Ça ne m'ennuie pas, je te jure.

Je lui souris et, serrant un peu plus sa main dans la mienne, l'entraînai un peu plus loin. Lorsque nous eûmes récupérer un rythme de marche décent, et qu'il eut fini de me parler de sa mère, je repensai à mes paroles.

Si je voulais pouvoir, un jour, construire quelque chose avec Paul, il me fallait être sincère avec lui. Y compris sur des aspects peu reluisants de ma personnalité. Je pris une profonde inspiration.

— Ça t'intéresse toujours de savoir comment j'ai su que Victoria allait attaquer ?

Il opina.

— Eh bien… depuis que… qu'_il _est parti, il m'arrive de…

Un hurlement de fureur m'interrompit. Je relevai vivement la tête. Il venait de la maison la plus proche. Celle d'Emily.

Nous échangeâmes un regard indécis. Un nouveau cri s'éleva. Paul se précipita, me tirant par la main. La porte était ouverte. La maison, bondée.

Les cris venaient d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, splendide. Elle hurlait sur Emily, qui se contentait de cligner des yeux, l'air dépassée par la situation. Sam se dressait à côté d'elle, hésitant visiblement à intervenir. Dans un coin du salon, Quil était comme transformé en statue, Claire dans les bras. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Je cherchai anxieusement Geneviève du regard. Elle était accrochée à une jambe de l'inconnue, pétrifiée. Son regard rageur brillait de larmes.

Alors, seulement, j'entendis les paroles que prononçait celle que je devinais être la sœur d'Emily, la mère des petites.

— Vous refusez ? Comment osez-vous refuser ? C'est ma fille ! Elle est à moi ! Je vous défends de tenter de me la voler !

— Jen… Ecoute, il n'est pas question de te la voler… Quil a…

— Non ! J'ai bien compris le problème de ton cher Quil et je refuse !

— Mais… Jen…

— Un monstre est amoureux de ma fille, et tu voudrais que je la laisse ici ?

— Quil n'est pas amoureux de ta fille, il…

— Paul, non, s'il te plait, murmurai-je en le sentant se tendre. Elle ne doit pas avoir…

— Quil n'est pas un monstre, s'écria-t-il malgré tout, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

Jen le fusilla du regard.

— Je suppose que c'est une autre de ces créatures ? Mais que fiches-tu ici, Emily ?

— Si tu me laissais t'expliquer…

— Jamais ! Je pars, et mes filles viennent. Les deux !

Paul poussa un grognement menaçant. Sam capta mon regard et me fit signe de le faire sortir. Je hochai la tête.

— Paul, viens… On va les laisser se débrouiller… Nous n'avons pas à…

— Mais nous ne sommes pas des monstres ! Quil n'a rien fait à Claire !

— Je le sais. Allez, viens.

Je parvins à le tirer dehors, à grand renfort de regards suppliants et de mise en garde.

— Ce n'est pas en te transformant que tu lui prouveras que tu n'es pas un monstre. Et tu as vu les petites ? Elles sont déjà terrorisées…

Je me mordis la lèvre.

— Tu resterais calme quelques minutes, seul, s'il te plait ?

Il acquiesça à contre-cœur et je retournai en courant dans la maison. La situation n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce. Je m'approchai de Quil en contournant largement la mère furibonde.

— Emmène la petite dans la chambre.

— Quoi ? murmura-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

— Emmène la petite dans la chambre. Emmène-les les deux dans la chambre. Je les aurais bien emmenées avec moi, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

— Pas plus que de me laisser seul avec elles, remarqua-t-il.

Je me mordis la joue. Ce n'était pas faux.

Je dévisageai la petite qui pleurait entre les bras de Quil et soupirai.

— Passe-la moi.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

— Passe-la moi. Allez.

Il me la tendit à contre-cœur. J'ouvris les bras.

— Bonjour, Claire. Je suis Bella. On s'est déjà vues, tu te souviens ? On va aller jouer dans la chambre de tatie. Tu y es déjà allée, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne réagit pas, focalisée sur les hurlements de sa mère. Je l'attrapai avec douceur – qu'est-ce que c'était lourd, ce machin ! – et l'installai comme je pus sur ma hanche. Ensuite, je me tournai vers Genevieve et l'appelai à voix basse. Elle se tourna vers moi au bout de plusieurs appels, tel un robot.

— Genevieve ? Viens, on va dans la chambre de tatie un petit moment. Maman doit avoir une discussion d'adultes avec tatie et Quil.

La fillette hésita un instant puis, comme sa mère continuait de crier sans faire attention à elle, elle s'approcha à pas petits vacillants jusqu'à attraper la main que je lui tendais. Je disparus le plus vite possible dans la chambre, regrettant qu'elle ne soit pas mieux isolée. Jen ne remarqua rien.

Je n'étais jamais entrée ainsi dans la chambre de Sam et Emily. Elle était aussi douillette que le reste de la maison. Outre les affaires du couple, il y avait un grand carton contenant les jouets et autres distractions des petites. Un autre était rempli de vêtements, de couches et globalement toutes affaires nécessaires à l'entretien de deux fillettes. Je posai Claire sur le lit et, aidée de Genevieve, je trouvai les doudous des filles et une tétine.

Je m'affairai ensuite à sécher leurs larmes et trouvai des chocolats sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

— Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas d'eau à vous proposer. Quand maman et tatie auront fini de parler, je vous donnerai un verre d'eau. D'accord ?

Genevieve hocha la tête. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à Claire, les yeux écarquillés. Je m'installai à l'autre bout du lit et les dévisageai en me demandant ce que je devais faire. Les larmes semblaient sur le point de déborder à nouveau sur les joues des enfants, et les cris n'avaient pas cessé. J'entendis un violent : « Vous êtes tous fous ! » et priai pour que Paul ne décide pas de revenir. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir abandonné ainsi dehors.

— Il y a quoi ?

Je me tournai vers Genevieve, surprise. C'était le premier mot qu'elle prononçait depuis que j'étais arrivée.

— Maman et tatie doivent parler, Genevieve.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que…

Je m'interrompis. Qu'avaient-ils dit à Genevieve ? Et à Claire ? Que pouvaient comprendre deux fillettes de deux et cinq ans ?

— Tu sais qui est Quil ? dis-je finalement.

Elle opina.

— C'est l'ami de tatie.

— Oui. Eh bien, Quil est spécial.

Elle ouvrit encore plus grand les yeux et je craignis de l'avoir effrayée.

— Spécial pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle pourtant d'une voix émerveillée.

Elle paraissait prête à prendre toute l'histoire pour un conte de fée. Je décidai que c'était le mieux.

— Quil a des pouvoirs magiques. Il utilise ses pouvoirs pour protéger les gens, comme tatie, toi, ou Claire.

— Pourquoi maman est fâchée ?

— Parce que… Parce que Quil veut protéger très très fort ta petite sœur. Claire. Tu le sais, Claire, que Quil veut te protéger ?

— Voui, souffla la petite.

— Mais pour te protéger, Claire, il faut que tu restes ici. Avec Quil.

— Vec Quil ! s'exclama la petite, joyeuse.

Je souris.

— Oui. Sauf que ta maman, elle t'aime aussi très fort, et elle veut te protéger aussi très fort. Donc tatie et maman discutent pour savoir qui va te protéger, Quil ou ta maman.

— Quil !

— Oui, ce sera sûrement Quil, approuvai-je.

En fin de compte, j'étais persuadée que Jen n'aurait pas le choix. Quil et Claire étaient destinés à vivre ensemble. L'enfant elle-même semblait avoir déjà fait son choix.

— Et moi ?

— Toi, tu resteras avec ta maman.

Son petit visage se plissa.

— Pourquoi ? Il m'aime pas, Quil ?

— Si, bien sûr, il t'aime aussi, très fort. Mais il ne peut pas protéger deux personnes.

— Mais maman, elle y arrive.

— Bien sûr ! Mais…

Je retins un autre soupir. Je m'emmêlais les pinceaux. Heureusement, réalisai-je, les hurlements avaient cessé. J'avais bon espoir qu'Emily ouvre la porte avant que je ne doive continuer mes explications. Elle ne le fit pas.

— Maman est plus forte que Quil ?

— Oui. Non. Ils n'ont pas la même force.

Cette fois, les deux sœurs étaient perdues. Ce n'était pas étonnant, au vu de la clarté de mes explications. Je n'étais pas faite pour m'occuper d'enfants, c'était certain.

— Quil a des pouvoirs magiques, vous vous souvenez ? En fait, ces pouvoirs magiques, ils deviennent super puissants quand Quil est avec Claire.

— Pourquoi ? Je veux aussi donner de la magie à Quil !

— Parce que… parce que Claire et Quil, ils sont liés par un lien magique…

— L'impétion ?

— Oui, l'imprégnation, tu as tout compris.

— Qui a un lien impénation avec moi ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'on a tous un lien magique avec quelqu'un, mais qu'il n'apparait pas tout de suite, parfois.

— Et toi ? Tu as un lien magique ?

— Oui. Avec Paul, le garçon qui m'accompagnait avant.

— Celui qui tremblait ?

— C'est ça.

— Et tu l'as eu quand, ton lien magique ?

— A dix-huit ans.

— Ouah. Donc, c'est pas grave si je l'ai pas eu à deux ans, comme Claire ?

— Non, ce n'est pas grave.

— Je l'aurai quand, moi ?

— On ne peut pas savoir.

— Je l'aurai, hein ?

— J'en suis sûre.

Ce dont j'étais persuadée. Genevieve était une gamine bornée et intelligente, pourquoi ne rencontrerait-elle pas le prince charmant, un jour ?

— Tu nous lis un livre ?

— Oh… Bien sûr. Lequel ?

Elle quitta le lit pour fouiller dans le carton à jouets. Elle en sortit bientôt un petit livre rose fluo. « L'imagerie des princesses » indiquait le titre. Je l'attrapai en me convainquant que c'était pour la bonne cause et prit place sur le lit. Genevieve vint s'installer sur mes genoux, Claire se colla à mon flanc. Ignorant le sentiment d'étouffement qui me saisissait, j'ouvris le livre.

— L'imagerie des princesses, commençai-je de mon ton le plus convaincu.

.

— Ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants…

Je fermai le livre et avalai ma salive. J'avais la gorge douloureuse.

— Tu vas avoir beaucoup d'enfants aussi, avec Paul ?

— Euh… peut-être.

— Et Claire ? Elle va avoir beaucoup d'enfants avec Quil ?

— Pas avant très, très longtemps. Tu sais, Genevieve, Quil n'est pas amoureux de Claire. Il l'aime comme tu l'aimes toi. Il l'aime comme une petite sœur.

— Vrai ?

— Vrai. Tu le sais, Claire, pas vrai ?

— Voui.

Elle se tut un instant, puis s'exclama :

— Un aut' !

— Oui !

— Je… D'accord… Lequel ?

Genevieve, prévoyante, avait déjà apporté une petite pile d'albums et elle prit celui qui se trouvait au sommet. La princesse au petit pois.

— Alors… La princesse au petit pois.

— C'est une princesse ?

— Oui.

— Commoi, se vanta Claire.

Genevieve acquiesça.

— Quil, il l'appelle sa petite princesse.

— Mais c'est parce que toutes les petites filles sont des princesses. Toi aussi, tu es une princesse, Genevieve.

La fillette esquissa un sourire ravi.

— Lis ! m'intima alors Claire.

Je tournai la page de bon cœur.

— Il était une fois un prince qui vivait dans un immense château, commençai-je.

Au même instant, Genevieve brailla :

— Maman !

Je redressai la tête pour découvrir Paul, Quil, Emily et sa sœur sur le pas de la porte, une même moue attendrie sur le visage. Je me demandai depuis combien de temps ils nous observaient et m'empourprai.

— Quil ! s'écria de son côté Claire.

Jen fronça les sourcils, mais ne broncha pas lorsque Claire, déposée sur le sol par mes soins, se précipita dans les bras du loup-garou. Genevieve, au contraire, ne paraissait pas pressée de quitter mes genoux.

— Maman, Bella elle lit les histoires trop bien.

Je ris, un peu gênée, tandis que Jen affirmait « qu'elle avait vu ça ».

— Tu viens, ma puce ? On va rentrer à la maison.

— Et Claire ?

— Elle va rester ici encore quelque temps. Si c'est ce qu'elle veut, bien sûr. Tu veux rester ici, Claire ?

— Vec Quil ?

— Oui, répondit doucement Jen, visiblement dépassée.

— Quil ! hurla la fillette, au comble de la joie.

— Allez, Genevieve, on descend.

Je l'attrapai par les aisselles et la remit debout.

— Mais j'ai faim, moi, bouda-t-elle. On a eu que du chocolat !

J'esquissai une grimace.

— Désolée, je leur ai donné le chocolat qui se trouvait sur le bord de fenêtre, Emily. Elles avaient faim, et…

— Il n'y a pas de problèmes, me coupa Jen. Bella, c'est ça ? C'est gentil de votre part de vous être occupées d'elle. J'étais…

— Fâchée ? proposa Genevieve.

— Un peu contrariée, ma puce.

— C'est quoi, contrarié ?

— C'est quand tu es juste un tout petit peu en colère.

— Bella elle nous a dit que c'était parce que toi et Quil vous vouliez nous protéger les deux.

— … C'est ça.

— On reviendra voir Bella, maman ?

— Je n'y vois pas d'objection. Mais pour le moment, on va rentrer. Je te ferai un bon souper. Je reviendrai chercher les cartons… demain, ça irait, Emy ?

— C'est quand tu veux.

Nous rejoignîmes le hall d'entrée et, tandis que Genevieve enfilait chaussures et veste, les adultes firent leurs adieux.

— A demain, donc, Emy, Sam. Au revoir… Paul, c'est ça ?

— Tout à fait.

— Au plaisir de vous revoir, Bella.

— Moi de même. Vous avez des enfants… pleines d'énergie.

Elle pouffa.

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Euh… Quil… Au revoir. Je repasserai demain, du coup.

— Oui.

Jen tendit les bras.

— Tu viens dans mes bras, mon poussin ?

— Vec Quil ?

— Oui, tu restes avec Quil.

Rassurée, la petite quitta de bonne grâce les bras de son protecteur pour ceux de sa mère. Celle-ci l'étreignit longuement et couvrit son visage de baiser. Claire, visiblement chatouilleuse, rit aux éclats. Quil la récupéra et Genevieve sauta dans les bras de sa mère pour faire un bisou à sa cadette.

— Au revoir, tatie ! Au revoir, Quil ! Au revoir, Bella !

— Salut !

— Je reviendrai te voir demain, ma puce, dit encore Jen.

— A main !

Elle agita sa main potelée jusqu'à ce que sa mère et sa sœur aient disparu dans la voiture. Celle-ci démarra après un dernier regard humide de la sœur d'Emily. En quelques secondes, le véhicule disparut. Quil ne tarda pas à nous laisser. De ce que je compris, c'était l'heure d'une balade au bord de l'océan.

— Les pauvres… soufflai-je.

Une simple imprégnation – si un tel lien pouvait être qualifié de simple, bien sûr – et voilà qu'une famille était déchirée…

Emily approuva.

— C'est l'inconvénient de nos voyages plus fréquents, précisa Sam avec sagesse. Nous pouvons rencontrer notre âme sœur n'importe où. Et à n'importe quel âge.

Nous hochâmes le menton en cœur et, lorsque Paul attrapa ma main, je réalisai la chance que nous avions d'avoir le même âge, à quelques mois près, et d'habiter dans la même région.

— Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je vais rentrer, moi. Charlie va bientôt rentrer, et j'ai besoin d'une petite sieste.

— Bella, je te suis infiniment reconnaissante d'avoir bien voulu t'occuper des filles. Je n'avais absolument pas réalisé que ça pouvait…

— Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Elles sont à croquer. Par contre, j'ai dû leur parler de l'imprégnation.

— Que leur as-tu dit ? s'enquit Sam.

Je m'inquiétai un instant, mais il ne paraissait pas en colère.

— Je leur ai expliqué que Quil et Claire étaient liés par un lien magique qui activait les pouvoirs magiques de Quil et lui permettait de protéger Claire. J'ai aussi assuré à Genevieve qu'elle rencontrerait aussi un garçon avec qui elle serait liée… et je me suis assurée que les fillettes avaient compris que Quil n'était pas amoureux de Claire.

— Bella, tu es parfaite. Lorsque j'aurai des enfants, rappelle-moi de faire de toi leur baby-sitter.

— Euh… je ne pense pas, non.

Sam et Paul rirent.

— A demain !

Emily m'attrapa la main et posa un baiser léger sur ma joue avant de me laisser descendre. J'étais suivie de Paul et, avant de grimper dans ma camionnette, je me tournai vers lui.

— Désolée de t'avoir abandonné. Je pensais que Quil pourrait rester avec les fillettes et il m'a fait remarquer, à juste titre, que ce ne serait pas la meilleure des idées…

— Pas de soucis. Tu as été parfaite.

Je rougis.

— Vous nous avez observé pendant longtemps ?

— Non, juste à temps pour assister au mariage du prince et de la princesse.

J'acquiesçai, les pommettes toujours rouges.

— Bon… A demain.

— A demain… Nous continuerons notre discussion en cours ?

Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Je m'apprêtais à lui parler de mes… hallucinations. J'avalai ma salive et opinai nerveusement.

— A demain.

.

Paul m'attendait sur le même rocher que la veille. Il semblait plus joyeux. Si je l'étais également, les révélations que je m'apprêtais à lui faire me faisaient atrocement angoisser. Pour preuve, les cernes mauves sous mes yeux, vestiges de ma quasi-nuit blanche.

Il sourit et ma poitrine se détendit.

« À son côté, tout devient plus facile, moins stressant. »

Je répondis à son sourire et m'installai en tailleurs sur la pierre plate.

— Comment tu vas, depuis hier ?

— J'ai réussi à fuir ma mère !

— Euh… bravo ?

— C'est ça !

— Et ton père ? Comment il le vit… ?

— Il l'évite. Et il m'évite, par la même occasion.

— Navrée…

— Il ne faut pas.

Il se tut, un instant seulement.

— Et si tu te lançais ? Je dois dire que je suis curieux.

— Je te préviens : en m'entendant, tu risques de vouloir fuir à toutes jambes pour ne plus jamais me voir.

— Ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

— Si tu le dis…

— Je le dis ! Et je t'écoute, aussi.

— Bon… En fait, depuis que… depuis qu'il est parti, j'ai… une espèce de sonnette d'alarme qui me prévient quand je fais quelque chose d'irraisonnable, ou que je suis en danger.

— Un signal d'alarme ?

— Oui.

— Comme… un tintement sonore et répétitif ?

— Hum… Non. Pas exactement.

Il me fixa avec de grands yeux intrigués et je soupirai. Posai les yeux sur la roche. Triturai mes doigts. Inspirai. Expirai. Inspirai. Me lançai.

— J'ai… des hallucinations.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire, attendant simplement la suite. Je n'osai relever la tête pour découvrir son expression.

— Une forme… fantomatique et créée par mon esprit de toute pièce apparaît et me prévient. Elle me dit de fuir, ou de faire attention… et le plus souvent, elle ne disparait que lorsque tout danger est écarté. Et… cette hallucination… à la forme de… de… d'Ed…ward. D'Edward.

Je me tus et avalai ma salive avec nervosité. Il ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas.

Au bout de ce qu'il me sembla des siècles, je levai craintivement les yeux.

Il n'avait l'air ni écœuré, ni effrayé. Un peu surpris, certes, mais il paraissait surtout illuminé de compréhension.

Comme s'il avait attendu que je le regarde, il prit la parole.

— Donc, quand tu as appelé Edward le jour où Victoria a attaqué, à la frontière quileute…

Je m'empourprai affreusement.

— J'ai eu un terrible moment d'égarement. Je… J'ai eu l'impression… qu'il était là. D'habitude, j'arrive à différencier la réalité et… les hallucinations, mais là…

Je haussai les épaules. Il hocha la tête, lentement. Je devinai qu'il repensait à toutes ses fois où je m'étais retrouvée en danger. Il devait vivre la scène d'une manière très différente.

— Et… si l'on excepte les attaques de Victoria, y a-t-il eu d'autres moments où il est… apparu ?

— Euh… quelques fois, oui.

— Quand, par exemple ?

— Lorsque… je prenais les cours de motos… Tu ne le diras pas à Jacob, hein ?

Il rit.

— J'essaierai de ne pas y penser.

Je soupirai. Après ça, Jake ne voudrait plus jamais m'adresser la parole.

— Et… en ma compagnie ? Il est déjà venu ?

Je plissai les yeux, tentant de me souvenir.

— Je ne crois pas… Peut-être une fois, lorsque tu tremblais très fort. Mais c'est tout.

Nouveau hochement de tête. Enfin, il m'attrapa par la main et plongea ses prunelles argentées dans mon regard tourmenté.

— Merci de t'être confiée à moi.

— Euh… tu ne me prends pas pour une folle… ?

Il s'esclaffa bruyamment tout en secouant la tête.

— Non, Bella, bien sûr que non ! Tu es tout sauf folle.

— Alors, pour toi, c'est normal d'être régulièrement visité par son ex vampire ?

Je fus si surprise par ma phrase que ma bouche resta ouverte, sans que je sache quoi ajouter. Paul rit une nouvelle fois.

— Bella, nous vivons dans un monde où vampires et loups-garous existent, et cohabitent plus ou moins bien avec des êtres humains. Comment veux-tu que je te prenne pour une folle ? Tu cours mille dangers chaque jour. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu aies un sens aigu du danger et… une alarme personnalisée. Par contre, la prochaine fois qu'il apparait, pourrais-tu… me prévenir ? Que je reste sur mes gardes.

— Ça doit être… dans mes capacités.

Un peu sonnée, je regardai devant moi sans en croire mes yeux, mes oreilles ni mon cerveau.

Il… il ne fuyait pas.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil en coin qu'il ne rata pas, dans la mesure où il ne me lâchait pas du regard. Il m'offrit un sourire et je me tournai à nouveau vers les eaux grises et agitées.

Il semblait sincère, en plus. Il n'avait pas l'air de… de me prendre pour une folle.

C'était si incongru que j'éclatai de rire. Un gloussement nerveux, tout d'abord. Puis de petits piaillements hystériques. Et, enfin, un fou rire soulagé. Une seconde, il me dévisagea sans comprendre. Puis il prit le parti de m'imiter.

Lorsque nous nous tûmes enfin, j'avais mal aux abdos et j'étais étonnamment soulagée.

Je quittai mon rocher et nous longeâmes la grève, une fois de plus. Nous croisâmes en chemin Quil, qui aidait Claire à monter un château mêlant sable et galets. Il nous salua de grands gestes de la main et Claire nous adressa un sourire radieux.

— Comment va ?

— Très bien, et toi ? Remis de hier ?

Il acquiesça et, posant son regard émerveillé sur Claire, murmura :

— Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si on me l'enlevait.

— Pire qu'une mère poule, ricana Paul.

On ne pouvait cependant ignorer qu'il le comprenait parfaitement.

À cet instant, les deux loups tournèrent la tête en direction du village. Quil se tourna ensuite vers Claire.

— Maman est arrivée, poulette. Il faut qu'on aille lui dire bonjour.

— Maman ?

— Oui, avec Genevieve. Tu veux marcher ?

— Non, po'te moi, po'te moi !

— Quelle autonomie, se moqua Paul en voyant Quil l'attraper aussitôt pour la percher sur ses épaules.

— Elle fait ses propres choix, se justifia Quil.

— Pas les meilleurs.

Je lui donnai une petite tape sur l'épaule et nous nous mîmes en route.

— Bella ! hurla Genevieve en se précipitant vers moi.

— Maman ! cria Claire en courant de toute la force de ses petites jambes.

Sa mère l'attrapa pour la couvrir de bisous, comme si elle ne l'avait plus vue depuis des années. Je serrai maladroitement contre moi Genevieve, très enthousiaste.

Elle ne me lâcha pas tandis que nous entrions chez Emily. Jen avait l'air plus détendue que la veille. Elle serrait à l'étouffer sa cadette. Celle-ci, coincée entre sa mère et Quil, semblait comblée. Emily fit passer une théière ainsi qu'un bol de chocolats et chacun se servit avec plaisir. Lentement, les conversations dérivèrent. Emily, Quil et Jen discutant de la manière dont s'était passée la fin de la journée. Claire avait dormi chez Emily, car Quil ne savait comment expliquer à ses parents qu'il avait désormais en grande partie une enfant à charge.

— Ton grand-père pourrait intercéder, non ? proposa Paul.

Les autres acquiescèrent, convaincus.

— Nous préparons les papiers du divorce. Nous allons bientôt nous répartir les biens. J'envisage de… déménager ici. Afin de pouvoir élever ma fille, sans que tu en sois privé.

— Ce serait génial, approuva Quil.

On tira sur ma manche. Je baissai la tête pour découvrir Genevieve, un livre entre les mains.

— Tu me le lis, dis ?

J'ouvrais déjà la bouche pour refuser lorsqu'elle me sortit un sourire adorablement candide.

— Tu as perdu une dent, toi, non ?

Elle hocha fièrement la tête en touchant du doigt le creux où se trouvait la veille encore une incisive.

— Alors, tu me le lis ?

— D'accord.

— Merci, chuchota Jen.

Paul était mort de rire. Je lui adressai un regard noir en quittant ma chaise.

Il était hors de question que j'aie des enfants un jour.

.

cCc

.

Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais que, dans les bouquins, la réaction de la mère de Claire m'avait toujours intrigué. N'avait-elle pas refusé, au début, d'abandonner ainsi Claire à la Push ? Comment aurait-elle pu ne serait-ce que songer à laisser sa fille à sa sœur sans rien connaître de l'imprégnation ?

La question de la semaine : quelle est votre boisson favorite ?

Merci d'avoir lu, passez une bonne fin de semaine !

C.


	14. Chapitre 13

Hello !

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos réactions et espère que votre semaine se passe bien. Voici le chapitre treize, mercredi cette fois.

Bonne lecture !

.

_**Disclaimer**_ : tout est à SM… Vous connaissez la chanson, non ?

.

**Chapitre 13**

— Papa !

— Oui ? Un problème, Bella ?

— Aucun. Je voulais juste te prévenir que Billy souhaitait t'inviter, un soir de cette semaine, puisqu'il fera beau.

Enfin, beau pour Forks. C'est-à-dire, des nuages gris menaçants et des éclairs à l'horizon… mais sec.

— Oh ! super. Quand ?

Je devinai à son ton que ça le perturbait que Billy passe par moi pour lui parler. Il n'était pas le seul. Depuis quand croisais-je son meilleur ami plus que lui ?

— Justement. Il te demande quel jour t'arrange le plus ?

— Pas aujourd'hui, ni demain. Plutôt en fin de semaine, en fait. Vendredi ou samedi.

— Ok, je lui dirai.

— Je peux l'appeler, si tu veux.

— Non, non, ne t'embête pas, je file à la Push, de toute manière.

J'avais mis ma clé sur le contact avant qu'il n'ait répondu. Je démarrai et poussai ma camionnette à fond. C'était devenu une habitude, à présent. Paul m'avait dit que je semblais plus pressée que du temps de Victoria. J'avais éclaté de rire. En effet, je ressentais plutôt le contraire, à présent. Oublié, le stress – envolées, mes craintes. Je courais à la Push simplement parce que je m'y plaisais.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que parler d'Edward avec Paul me soulagerait autant.

D'accord, au début, ça n'avait pas été simple. A la suite de mes révélations, mes cauchemars avaient refait surface. Je ne hurlais pas, mais je pleurais sans cesse. Ces crises de larmes m'assaillaient à des moments divers et totalement incongrus de la journée. Le matin, au réveil ou pendant que je prenais mon petit-déjeuner, lorsque je grimpais dans ma camionnette ou en plein milieu d'un fou rire avec Paul. J'avais l'impression que mes glandes lacrymales s'activaient dès que je faisais quelque chose que j'avais vécu avec Edward. Comme j'avais passé des mois accrochée à lui telle une sangsue, il n'y avait pas grand-chose que nous n'avions fait ensemble.

Mais Paul était resté, et je remerciais le ciel qu'il se soit imprégné, car je doutais qu'un mec normal reste avec une fille qui pleurait sa précédente relation du matin au soir. Quoique. C'était si naturel, de la part de Paul, que j'en venais à douter.

Dans ces moments, je comprenais enfin pourquoi Kim ou Emily ne trouvaient pas leur relation malsaine. Car nos moments partagés me transmettaient tant de joie de vivre que je ne pouvais imaginer que nos sentiments ne soient pas sincères.

Harmonie totale.

Dans tous les cas, le trou dans ma poitrine s'était raccommodé progressivement. Je sentais confusément, dans tout mon corps, qu'il ne restait plus grand-chose pour que mon cœur revienne à la normal.

Mes crises de larmes s'étaient espacées et nous parlions de moins en moins des Cullen – qui aurait cru que je discuterais un jour de mon ex-petit copain vampire avec mon futur petit-ami loup-garou ?

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esmé, Carlisle devenaient progressivement des connaissances perdues de vue. Le cas d'Alice était plus délicat. Elle avait été ma meilleure amie et j'avais la sensation que je la considérerais toujours ainsi, à moins qu'elle ne m'écrive un jour pour m'expliquer à quel point elle me haïssait.

Quant à Edward, j'en étais plus convaincue chaque jour, il resterait à jamais en moi. Je sentais toutefois qu'il serait bientôt prêt à faire tapisserie. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais j'étais patiente, et sûre que le moment viendrait où je pourrais passer à autre chose. Autre chose avec Paul.

En attendant, cependant, nous approfondissions nos connaissances. Aujourd'hui, je pouvais citer ses répliques favorites de film, donner le nom de sa fleur préférée – le lila – et sa peur la plus profonde – tellement évidente que j'étais parvenue à la deviner de moi-même. J'avais appris que, s'il en avait les moyens, il s'achèterait un voilier pour faire le tour du monde, qu'il devait touiller trois fois son bol de céréales avant d'en prendre une cuillerée, mais qu'il détestait lorsqu'elles devenaient molles, qu'il adorait l'anglais et détestait les maths, qu'il pleurait devant les comédies romantiques… et j'en passe !

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, un instant seulement, puis reposai mon regard sur la route. Je ne tardai pas, pourtant, à y revenir. Je plissai les yeux. Je ne rêvais pas. Je reconnaissais bien la Suburban de Mike.

Je passais les frontières quileutes lorsque je me rappelai ce qu'il faisait là. Ce jour-là, ma promotion dans son intégralité se réunissait à First Beach, plage que je longeais du matin au soir avec Paul. Je lâchai un juron en obliquant vers la maison d'Emily. Le véhicule de Mike continua tout droit, direction la plage.

Je fus accueillie par Quil et Claire, qui partaient en promenade. J'embrassai la joue potelée qu'elle me tendait et souris à Quil.

— Je te préviens, une légion de collégiens va prendre le contrôle de First Beach.

— Mince. Ils n'ont pas de problèmes avec les gosses ?

— Non. Par contre, les pères célibataires de seize ans soulèvent des questions auxquelles ils adorent répondre à l'aide de clichés et de rumeurs débiles.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Il faudrait déjà qu'ils remarquent que j'ai seize ans.

— Soit.

— En plus, je me fiche des rumeurs.

— Bonne promenade, dans ce cas. Moi, je m'en vais squatter le salon d'Emily. Amuse-toi bien, Claire.

— Au 'voi' Bella.

J'agitai gaiement la main avant d'entrer. Emily préparait un magnifique gâteau aux oranges.

— Pour la soirée.

— Ah, Billy vous invite aussi ?

— C'est une fête de famille, Bella. Toute la famille est invitée.

— J'ai toujours du mal à m'y faire… Mais bon, papa va demander à Billy si on ne peut pas le faire vendredi ou samedi, donc c'est un peu tôt, non, pour la soirée ?

— Dans ce cas, ce sera pour le goûter des garçons. Je pensais qu'avec la fin de la traque, leur appétit faiblirait, mais… même pas !

— C'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas rester en place.

Nous rîmes.

— Bon, je file chez Billy, avant qu'il prévienne toute la famille que la soirée a lieu ce soir.

— Bonne idée. N'hésite pas à revenir !

— Je n'y manquerai pas.

La maison des Black n'étant pas loin, je m'y rendis à pieds. Jacob m'ouvrit.

— Salut Bella !

— Salut ! Ça va ?

— Parfaitement. Excuse-moi, mais je dois y aller.

Son ton sous-entendait clairement qu'il ne resterait pas humain bien longtemps. Je fronçai les sourcils.

— Un problème ?

— Pas grand-chose. Des loups – des vrais, sauvages – traînent dans les bois. Ils ont été attirés par notre meute. Sam veut s'en débarrasser avant qu'ils n'attaquent quelqu'un.

— Vous allez les tuer ?

— Non, bien sûr que non. Tu ne te souviens donc pas de nos légendes ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps que tu les as entendues, pourtant. Tu devrais revenir, la prochaine fois.

— Paul me l'a déjà dit. Donc, qu'est-ce que je devrais me rappeler ?

— Nos supers pouvoirs d'esprits guerriers. La communication mentale avec les vrais loups, le contrôle des animaux, tout ça…

Ah, oui ! Maintenant qu'il en parlait, ça me paraissait évident.

— Nous allons les encourager à partir.

— Bon courage, alors.

— Merci !

Il avait déjà disparu derrière la maison. Je croisai les doigts pour que mes anciens camarades ne décident pas de visiter cette zone de la forêt. Découvrir huit loups géants et… je ne sais combien de loups de taille normale risquait de leur faire un choc.

— Billy ? appelai-je en passant le seuil.

— Bella, entre ! Comment vas-tu ?

— Très bien. J'ai demandé à Charlie, pour la fête. Il préférerait vendredi ou samedi. C'est possible ?

— Bien sûr. Je pense même que nous allons l'organiser pour samedi. Il fera plus chaud, selon la radio.

— Super, je lui transmettrai le message, alors. Bonne journée !

— Bonne journée !

Un instant, j'hésitai à me rendre à la plage, sauf que je n'avais pas envie de parler avec mes camarades pour le moment. Comme je doutais que Sam et Jacob soient allés seuls convaincre la meute de ficher le camp, je me décidai à retourner chez Emily.

Grossière erreur. Comme de bien-entendu, Quil avait déposé Claire chez Emily. Je me retrouvai embarquée dans de nouvelles histoires de princesse. Comble de malchance, Emily, en tout cas comparé à moi, ne lisait pas correctement les contes. Quand donc aurait-elle épuisé son stock d'albums ?

J'eus ma réponse bien vite : jamais. Elle adorait qu'on lui lise, et relise, et relise encore pour la cinquantième fois le même livre.

— Eh bien, Bella, on pourrait presque croire que tu souhaites devenir baby-sitter !

Je lançai à Quil un regard noir et, tiens ! par la même occasion, à Paul également, qui semblait trouver la situation fort drôle.

— Claire, tu ne voudrais pas que Quil te lise une histoire ?

— Oui ! Quil ! Quil !

Elle se précipita vers lui. Il la rattrapa au vol puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Elle rit en rebondissant. Il ouvrit de bonne grâce l'énorme ouvrage qu'elle lui tendait. J'aurais dû m'en douter : rien de ce qui plaisait à l'imprégnée n'ennuyait son loup.

— Vous avez chassé la meute ? m'enquis-je.

Ils opinèrent.

— Plus rien ne rôde dans les bois ! affirma Paul avec arrogance.

— A part huit énormes loups-garous, le taquinai-je. Tu m'aides ?

Il saisit les mains que je lui tendais et me tira sans effort jusqu'à ce que je me trouve debout.

— Il est quelle heure ?

— Quinze heures, dans ces eaux-là.

— Déjà ? m'étonnai-je.

— Il faut croire que ça prend du temps, les contes pour enfants.

Je lui tirai la langue.

— Sortons. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

Il me suivit d'un pas rapide. Si rapide, en fait, qu'il fut à la porte avant moi. Il l'ouvrit galamment et s'effaça pour me laisser passer.

— Merci.

— Mais de rien. Où allons-nous ?

— Sur la plage ?

— Bonne idée. Je crois que Jacob et Embry y sont aussi.

Ils y étaient, avec Seth et quelques jeunes de la Push que je ne connaissais pas, filles et garçons confondus. Evidemment, il y avait également bon nombre d'élèves de ma promotion, Jessica, Angela et Mike compris.

— Bella ! m'accueillit d'ailleurs ce dernier. Ça fait un bail !

— On s'est vus au travail lundi, et j'y reviens demain, fis-je remarquer.

Il balaya mes paroles d'un geste.

— Tu travailles, dans ces moments-là. On ne peut pas discuter comme des amis.

J'opinai mollement.

— Tu viens d'arriver ?

— Du tout.

— Ah ! il me semblait bien avoir vu ta camionnette. Tu étais passée où ? On est allés aux bassins de marée, mais tu n'y étais pas.

— J'étais chez une amie.

Devant le regard curieux de Jessica, je précisai.

— Emily Young, vous voyez qui c'est ?

Ils secouèrent la tête. Derrière eux, un garçon, Austin, si je ne me trompais pas, s'écria :

— Oui ! Les bassins de marée ! Qui y retourne avec moi ?

Mike et quelques autres hurlèrent leur participation, me faisant grimacer. Je me tournai vers Paul.

— On y va ?

— Tu as envie ?

— Un peu, avouai-je. Ça fait un moment que je ne les ai plus vus.

— Alors, en route.

Je saluai d'un signe de la main Jacob et Embry, qui restaient visiblement sur place, et me mis en route. Comme à son habitude, Paul passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour m'entraîner vers les bois. Je rougis en voyant le regard inquisiteur de Jessica, mais ne me dégageai pas. Après tout, j'avais le droit, non ?

— Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici en une année ? me plaignis-je quelques minutes plus tard en trébuchant une énième fois sur une énième racine.

Paul me soutint jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mon équilibre.

— Rien de particulier. Soit tu étais dans une forme olympique la dernière fois, soit tu es devenue encore plus maladroite avec le temps.

Je lui donnai une tape sur l'épaule. Il s'esclaffa.

— Je rigolais… presque, ajouta-t-il en me rattrapant.

Je le fusillai du regard, ainsi que Mike, qui nous observait sans discrétion. Il se détourna aussitôt. Quant à moi, je soupirai de soulagement en apercevant, non loin, la trouée des arbres. Nous arrivions.

Les bassins de marée me fascinèrent autant, sinon plus, que dans mes souvenirs. Accrochée au bras de Paul qui, dans ces moments, semblait changé en roc, je me penchai intrépidement jusqu'à apercevoir le fond du bassin. Etoiles de mer, poissons colorés et anguilles zigzaguaient entre les algues et les rochers, tentant désespérément de se dérober à nos yeux indiscrets.

Je manquai tomber deux fois. La première, parce que je m'étais penchée un peu trop pour mes mains moites ; la deuxième, en glissant sur la mousse qui couvrait le rocher. Paul ne manqua pas de me rattraper et de me remettre sur pieds.

Finalement, lorsque je quittai des yeux un énorme crabe rouge, parce qu'il s'était jeté sur un minuscule poisson arc-en-ciel, je réalisai que nous étions seuls. Je tournai la tête. Paul était accroupi à côté de moi. Il semblait autant intéressé par ce qu'il voyait que moi, à croire qu'il n'avait pas passé son enfance – et son adolescence, sûrement – penché au-dessus de ces étangs miniatures et de leurs habitants.

— Ils sont partis ?

— Depuis une bonne demi-heure, confirma-t-il, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

— Quoi ?

— Mike a tenté de te dire au revoir… tu ne l'as même pas entendu, pas vrai ?

— Non. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue ?

— J'ai préféré faire semblant de ne pas l'entendre non plus. J'adore te regarder… comme ça.

— Comme ça quoi ?

— Intéressée. Tu es toujours magnifique, bien sûr, mais quand tu es captivée… tu es encore plus belle.

Les joues roses, je reposai mon regard sur le bassin. Le poisson était encore là, scintillant doucement. Le crabe avait disparu. Je souris et me relevai. Mes genoux craquèrent.

— On y va ?

— Quand tu veux.

Les nouveaux diplômés rangeaient leurs affaires lorsque nous regagnâmes la plage. La plupart des indiens étaient déjà rentrés, Jacob et Embry y compris.

— Angela ?

Elle se tourna vers moi, Ben l'imitant aussitôt. Elle adressa à peine un coup d'œil à Paul et ne posa aucune question, ce qui m'arrangeait bien.

— Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir saluée…

— Ce n'est rien, assura mon amie.

Et son petit-ami, ses yeux fixant Paul, non loin, d'ajouter :

— On a bien vu que tu étais occupée…

Je sentis mes joues chauffer. Elle lui assena un coup de coude dans les côtes.

— Je voulais juste te dire que j'avais vraiment hâte qu'on organise cette sortie ensemble.

— Hâte partagée.

Déjà au volant de sa Suburban, Mike leur hurla de rappliquer.

— Bon… Bon voyage, alors !

— Bonnes vacances à toi aussi !

Ben ne put retenir un ricanement. Angela le rabrouait en l'entraînant vers leur taxi. Quant à moi, je souriais intérieurement.

— Il me rappelle Jared, soufflai-je à Paul.

— Ne t'avise pas de lui dire ça ! s'esclaffa-t-il sans me contredire, cependant.

.

— Tu es sûre qu'il ne va pas pleuvoir ?

— Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois, papa. Pas avant cinq heures du matin. Or, nous serons rentrés, à cinq heures du matin, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça.

— Pourquoi donc Billy a-t-il fixé cette soirée au samedi ? Il n'a pas plus, hier, que je sache ! grommela-t-il pourtant.

Je retins un soupir.

— Parce qu'il était censé faire plus chaud, ce soir. Et regarde, miracle ! Il _fait_ plus chaud.

Mon père grogna sans que je comprenne ce qu'il disait. Je me concentrais sur la façon dont je devais parquer ma Chevrolet. La voiture de patrouille était tombée en panne dans l'après-midi, raison pour laquelle je conduisais ma voiture. Raison pour laquelle, aussi, Charlie était de si méchante humeur.

Enfin, je coupai le contact.

— Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que j'en parle à Jacob ? Nul ne sait bricoler les voitures mieux que lui.

Il secoua la tête.

— J'appellerai le garagiste demain matin.

— Comme tu veux, conclus-je avant de quitter l'habitacle.

Tout en me dirigeant d'un pas leste vers la maison familiale des Black, j'entendis la portière passager de ma camionnette claquer un poil trop fort. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour réfréner un sourire. Puis, suivant les directives de Jacob, qui m'avait gentiment charrié la veille lorsque j'avais frappé, je poussai le battant. Dans mon dos, j'entendis Charlie hoqueter d'effroi.

Parfois, il me semblait que mon père était une de ces vieilles dames coincées dans le passé alors qu'autour d'elle, le monde avait évolué. Il me tomba dessus avant-même que j'aie eu le temps de refermer la porte.

— Bella, tu te rends compte à quel point c'est… c'est impoli ? Je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi, non ? Et je ne crois pas que Renée t'ait éduquée de cette manière.

— Papa…

— C'est moi qui lui ai ordonné d'agir de la sorte, Charlie !

Nous sursautâmes en chœur, Charlie et moi. D'un même pas, nous nous tournâmes ensuite vers Jacob, apparu silencieusement à notre côté. Il arborait un sourire narquois.

— Quoi ? Mais que…

— Bella fait partie de la famille, ajouta Jacob. Elle est ici chez elle.

Charlie fit passer ses yeux écarquillés de moi à Jacob, puis de Jacob à moi. Je craignis qu'il fasse une attaque et me rapprochai anxieusement de lui.

— Papa, ça va ?

Pour toute réponse, il continua d'alterner ses regards entre mon meilleur ami et moi-même.

— Vous… Vous… Tous les deux ? haleta-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils sans comprendre. Jacob éclata d'un grand rire.

— Oh non, Charlie, loin de là !

Il me fallut encore un instant de réflexion avant de comprendre de quoi il retournait. Je m'empourprai et m'écartai précipitamment du loup-garou.

— Jamais nous ne… sortirions ensemble, papa, balbutiai-je.

Devant nos communes assertions, Charlie reprit doucement un teint correct et je m'avançai dans le salon en titubant de gêne. Si l'ensemble des loups-garous avait suivi notre discussion, ils eurent la gentillesse de ne rien dire – sauf Paul, qui me donna un petit coup de coude en marmonnant sur le ton de la plaisanterie : « Toi et Jacob, qui l'eut cru ? ». Je le fusillai du regard avant de me tourner, tout sourire, vers Billy qui s'approchait pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue chez eux.

Je passai le quart d'heure suivant à slalomer dans la pièce afin de saluer les autres invités. Bien entendu, il ne s'agissait que des membres de la meute et de leur entourage direct, si bien que je les connaissais tous. Le regard suspicieux de Charlie me suivit tout du long, mais Paul s'éloigna pour chercher du chocolat aux noisettes, et mon père ne se douta de rien.

— Bella ! m'accosta énergiquement Emily. Penses-tu pouvoir venir chez moi, dans la semaine ?

— Oui. Pourquoi ?

— J'aurais besoin de toi pour remplir les cartons d'invitation. Pour le mariage, précisa-t-elle devant mon air perdu.

— Oh. Bien sûr ! Enfin, j'ai une écriture abominable…

— Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Kim sera là, Sam aussi. Ils vont tenter d'attirer Jared.

— Je dois en parler avec Paul ?

— Seulement si tu en as envie. Plus il y aura de mains, plus le boulot sera rapide. Mais je n'ai pas envie de te mettre mal à l'aise…

— Il n'y a aucun problème. Je lui en parlerai ce soir, si j'y parviens.

— Parfait ! Merci beaucoup. Même si, entre nous, il doit déjà être au courant.

Je suivis son regard. Paul mangeait du chocolat, tourné dans notre direction, mais le regard posé sur Seth, Leah et Jacob, en intense discussion – stratégique, certainement, comme toujours. Pas très discret. Je roulai des yeux. Emily tentait vainement d'effacer le sourire amusé qui relevait un coin de ses lèvres.

— Au moins, il a trouvé le chocolat.

Elle pouffa puis, sur un dernier remerciement, se dirigea avec grâce vers Quil, qui jouait avec Claire dans un coin.

Je m'approchai alors de Billy pour demander :

— Nous sommes les derniers ? Tout le monde est là ?

Il secoua la tête, pile au moment où des coups enthousiastes harcelaient le battant. Remarquant que j'étais la plus proche de la porte, je me permis d'ouvrir.

— Bella ! hurla Genevieve en me sautant dans les bras.

— Salut, princesse. Comment ça va ? demandai-je en titubant un peu devant sa fougue.

— Trop bien !

— Bonsoir, Jen. Comment allez-vous ?

— Bella. Parfaitement bien, puisque je retrouve mon bébé. Et vous ? Vous semblez vous porter à merveille.

— C'est le cas.

Je fermai la porte tandis que la jeune mère courait récupérer Claire, qui babillait gaiement. Je baissai les yeux et rendis son sourire à Genevieve. Comme elle ne semblait pas décidée à lâcher ma jambe, je la chargeai comme je pus sur ma hanche. Une fois de plus, je me demandai comment un truc pareil pouvait peser aussi lourd. Les parents étaient des héros.

Je me retournai ensuite en direction du salon, Genevieve me racontant ces trois dernières journées pendant lesquelles nous ne nous étions pas croisées. Charlie se dressait devant moi. Il semblait un peu perdu.

— Genevieve, je te présente mon père, Charlie. Papa, voici Genevieve, la sœur de Claire.

La petite lui fit de grands signes de la main, auxquels il répondit par réflexe. Je le contournai ensuite pour rejoindre le canapé, où je me serrai comme je pus à côté de Jen, Claire et Quil. Genevieve prit possession de mes genoux, racontant encore et toujours les derniers évènements. J'en étais soulagée, même si je devinais qu'elle ne tarderait pas à me quémander une histoire. Elle n'oubliait jamais.

.

Jacob n'avait pas encore sorti les chaises de jardin. Tant pis.

Je m'installai à même le sol pour découvrir, un peu tard, que j'étais ainsi dissimulée par un immense rosier.

— Bella ?

Je me penchai sur le côté pour faire signe à Paul, qui me rejoignit sur la pointe des pieds et se laissa tomber à côté de moi.

— Soulagée que les petites soient couchées ?

J'opinai.

— Genevieve t'adore.

— Je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire ça, étant donné à quel point je ne désire pas d'enfant, mais je commence à m'attacher à elle. C'est fou, non ? Cela ne fait que quelques semaines que je la connais, et pourtant…

— Elle est d'une vivacité rare.

J'acquiesçai en souriant.

— Je n'aime pas ce sourire… dois-je craindre d'avoir de la concurrence ?

— T'es bête, ris-je.

— Peut-être, mais j'ai de l'humour, au moins.

Je secouai la tête, dépassée.

— Où est Charlie ? demandai-je innocemment.

— La raison pour laquelle tu as fui notre si charmante compagnie ? Il est accaparé par Billy et Sue. Il ne t'a pas vu t'éclipser, et je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait surpris également.

— J'espère. Sinon, il risque de débarquer dans quelques secondes.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il a parfaitement compris ce qu'il se passait… entre nous.

— Que se passe-t-il, entre nous ?

Je levai les yeux pour croiser son regard taquin.

— Tu le sais bien.

— Justement… Je crois qu'il est temps de refaire le point.

— Pardon ?

— Je sais parfaitement où j'en suis, ce que je veux… Rien n'a changé, depuis que nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois. Enfin, si… Mes sentiments pour toi ont encore grandi. Ils sont… plus puissants, plus sensibles, plus réels, aussi. Je crois. Tu es une fille… une fille tellement… tout. Tu es tout. La perfection, à mes yeux, en tout cas.

En observant ses prunelles grises passionnées, en entendant sa voix tremblante, je ne pouvais en douter.

— Mais… je ne sais plus où toi, tu en es. Ce n'est pas un reproche ! Tu sais que j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra et, si tu n'as jamais envie qu'on devienne plus que des amis, je l'accepterai, entièrement. Mais… je crois que… Depuis la dernière fois que nous avons abordé ce sujet, il me semble que… quelque chose a changé. De ton côté. Entre nous. Et, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais savoir si… dans quelle direction tu… te diriges.

Je hochai lentement du menton, manquant lui donner un coup de tête. Nous nous étions imperceptiblement rapprochés au cours de son discours et, à présent, nos nez se frôlaient. Je ne reculai pas, pourtant, ni ne lâchai son regard.

Un jour, si lointain que je ne me souvenais plus du contexte, il m'avait expliqué que ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas moi, pas forcément. Juste mon bonheur.

Je ne l'avais pas compris, alors, certaine qu'il souhaitait me faire oublier Edward et Jacob pour me garder pour lui. Rien que pour lui.

Aujourd'hui, enfin, en plongeant dans son regard émerveillé, je compris. Pleinement. Ce qu'il souhaitait, mais aussi ce que je souhaitais.

Cédant à mon impulsion, je m'avançai encore, effaçant la distance qui nous séparait, et l'embrassai.

Un instant, nous restâmes figés, lèvres contre lèvres, yeux dans les yeux, sans comprendre. Puis une lueur nouvelle, étonnante, jaillit dans son regard et il approfondit le baiser. Je fermai mes paupières.

« Sois heureuse » susurra la voix d'Edward au fond de mon esprit. Je manquai tressaillir, reculer, pleurer, certaine que jamais je ne parviendrais à me remettre de sa perte. Pourtant, aussi vivement qu'il était apparu, il se tut. Il s'effaça.

Il était prêt à orner ma poitrine raccommodée sans même rappeler son existence.

J'étais libre.

Je me rapprochai plus encore de Paul, me laissant complétement aller. Mes sens éveillés, soudain, je sentis sa main frôler mon oreille et se glisser dans mes boucles brunes. Et le baiser durait, durait. Rien ne nous arrêtait. Personne ne reculait. Aucune alarme ne sonnait dans nos têtes, nous hurlant de nous arrêter avant que la situation dérape, qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Nous étions libres, et c'était merveilleux.

.

cCc

.

Ta-dam ! Premier baiser. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Anecdote inutile : « Jen » est le diminutif de Jennifer. Les deux sœurs se nomment ainsi depuis leur petite enfance, Emily devenant « Emy » et Jennifer devenant « Jen ». Comme Emily l'appelle voire la présente ainsi, tout le monde l'appelle Jen à la Push.

Question de la semaine : selon vous, quels sont les ingrédients nécessaires pour une soirée réussie ?

Bonne fin de semaine !

C.


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonsoir !

J'espère que vous allez bien. Merci pour toutes vos réactions sur le chapitre précédent. Tout de suite, la suite !

.

_**Disclaimer**_ : tout est à SM.

.

_**RAR de ninidezil**_ : Merci pour ta review !

Pourquoi pas ? Je te laisse imaginer la suite de la soirée comme tu l'entends.

Malheureusement, j'ai d'autres projets pour Charlie. Dans une prochaine fic, peut-être.

Merci, bonne continuation à toi aussi !

.

**Chapitre 14**

— Bonjour.

Murmure double, unique. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent. Je me sentis m'envoler. Jamais je n'aurais pensé me sentir si… bien. Sereine, en sécurité, aimée.

Était-ce cela, l'imprégnation ?

Était-ce ce que j'avais fui des semaines durant sans comprendre ce que je loupais ?

Paul se recula et me sourit. Sourire que je lui renvoyai aussitôt.

— On y va ?

J'opinai et claquai ma portière.

— Emily m'a prévenu que cela risquait de nous prendre toute l'après-midi.

— Mince.

— Tu avais quelque chose de prévu ?

— Oui. Trainer toute la journée avec toi sur la plage.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui. Et faire ça.

Il se pencha sur moi pour me voler un nouveau baiser.

— Zut. Crois-tu que nous pourrons repousser ton projet au lendemain ? Ou devons-nous retirer notre aide à Emily ?

— Je pense que nous pouvons le repousser au lendemain. Et au surlendemain. Et au jour d'après.

— Et celui encore d'après… Je crois que je saisis. J'ai hâte de passer toutes ces journées avec toi.

— Et moi donc !

Ouvrant le battant, il s'effaça pour me laisser passer. Je le remerciai d'un sourire.

— Bonjour ! nous salua chaleureusement Emily.

Elle était à table, entourée de Kim, Jared, Sam et d'une montagne de faires-parts. Je retins un grognement et songeai à Angela, que j'avais aidée pour ses invitations. Les habitants de Forks ignoraient-ils tout de la technologie humaine au point de ne savoir qu'écrire avec un stylo ?

— Nous sommes en retard ?

— Du tout. Nous allions commencer. Du thé ? Du chocolat ?

Je nous servis deux grandes tasses de thé tandis que Paul se fournissait en sucreries.

— Que doit-on faire ? Y a-t-il un message en particulier ?

— Oui. Celui-ci.

Elle me tendit une carte remplie.

— Et pour les noms ?

— J'ai préparé une liste pour chacun en fonction de sa calligraphie. Navrée, Bella.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi. Moi-même, je crois que je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre d'écrire mes faires-parts. Ou je les ferai imprimer.

— Donc, Bella, voici ta liste.

Je la parcourus brièvement. Il ne me semblait connaître personne, heureusement. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Paul.

— Elisa ? Grand-tante Elisa ?

La table partit dans un fou rire que je ne compris pas.

— Qui est Elisa ?

— Une vieille fille aigrie et increvable descendant de Levi Uley.

— Levi Uley ?

— Le dernier loup-garou de sa lignée. Avant nous-même, bien sûr.

— Ah. Et elle est si affreuse que ça ?

— Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point…

Nouveau fou rire.

— Bien. Donc, Paul, voici ta liste. Jared, Sam, Kim. Voilà. Au boulot.

J'attrapai un faire-part vide sur la pile et, attrapant un stylo à bille qu'Emily avait mis à notre disposition, je commençai à écrire.

« Elisa Uley,

M. Sam Uley et Mme Emily Young ont l'honneur de vous convier à leur mariage,

Le samedi sept septembre à onze heures du matin, sur la place de la Push.

La cérémonie sera suivie d'une fête au domicile des mariés. »

Le tout écrit en caractères bleus sur un fond crème. En-dessous, une photo des alliances scintillant dans leur écrin.

— C'est très beau.

— J'aime beaucoup le résultat également.

— Merci. Nous avons décidé de faire sobre.

— C'est réussi.

J'attrapai un deuxième carton et recommençai la manœuvre. Il était adressé à un certain Peter Watkins. S'enchaînèrent alors les invitations, soit un défilé de noms inconnus. Je listai de rares fois des Uley, des Young, des Clearwater…

— Vous détestez vraiment tous ces gens ? m'étonnai-je finalement.

J'avais toujours eu le sentiment que le couple était très bien intégré au sein de la Push. Surtout qu'Emily était si belle, si gentille, que je ne pouvais imaginer que quelqu'un la détestait.

— Non. La plupart sont juste agaçants. J'ai ajouté des noms afin que ta liste soit aussi longue que les nôtres.

— Ah. Merci.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil. Je récupérai mon stylo et barrai un nouveau nom sur la liste. En-dessous se trouvait une descendante des Ateara. Je relevai la tête et dévisageai les personnes réunies autour de cette table.

— Vous avez des tas et des tas de cousins.

Sam haussa les épaules.

— C'est parce que les lignées Black, Uley et Ateara existent depuis l'apparition des Quileutes. Au fil des siècles, les branches se multiplient.

— Tu exagères un peu, Paul, intervint Jared.

— D'accord. Ces trois lignées n'existent que depuis l'apparition des noms de famille. Mais le sang Black, par exemple, est Quileute depuis la fondation de notre peuple.

Jared en convint et le silence retomba sur le groupe.

— Où sont les autres, d'ailleurs ? Quil, Jacob, Embry…

— Quil est avec Claire. Les autres, je ne sais pas. Nous ne passons pas notre vie ensemble, tu sais ?

— On ne dirait pas.

Nous échangeâmes un regard complice, puis je reposai mon regard sur ma carte.

.

Je posai mon stylo – mon deuxième, puisque le premier avait lâché en milieu d'après-midi – et, poussant un soupir de soulagement, me massai la main droite. Je relus en diagonale la liste aux noms barrés.

— J'ai fini, lâchai-je enfin.

Je regardai autour de moi. Rien n'avait bougé, depuis le départ de Jared, qui avait terminé sa propre liste. Quil était toujours là, mangeant du chocolat plus qu'écrivant. Emily et Kim partageaient la liste de cette dernière. Sam poursuivait la rédaction de ses invitations avec acharnement. En voilà au moins un qui s'appliquait dans son mariage. Paul, appuyé contre le four, m'offrit un grand sourire.

— Au lieu de m'observer pendant plus d'une heure, tu aurais pu m'aider, non ?

— Et que notre chère grand-tante Elisa reçoive un carton orné d'une écriture délicate ? Tu rêves !

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

— Tu as encore besoin de nous pour quelque chose, Emily ?

— Pas pour le moment. Merci d'être venus.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi. Préviens si on peut t'aider pour quelque chose en particulier.

— J'y penserai. Bonne fin de journée !

— A vous aussi !

— Où allons-nous ?

— Je dirais bien sur la plage, mais je sens que nous y retrouverons Quil.

— Les bassins de marée, peut-être ?

— C'est une idée merveilleuse.

Il m'entraîna avec rapidité en direction de la forêt. Je lui faisais confiance pour ne pas nous perdre.

.

Paul tremblait de tous ses membres. Vérifiant hâtivement que Charlie ne nous épiait pas depuis le seuil de la cuisine, je refermai la porte et m'avançai sur le perron.

— Paul ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il ne me répondit pas. Il en semblait incapable. Il tremblait, encore et toujours, et je savais que ce n'était pas de froid, malgré les trombes d'eau glacée qui nous tombaient dessus une fois de plus.

Je m'avançai malgré tout, songeant que je pourrais jeter mes chaussettes en rentrant.

— Paul ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Etait-il arrivé malheur ?

— Quelqu'un a été blessé ? Est-ce qu'un… vampire… ?

Il secoua la tête mais je fus loin de me sentir soulagée.

— Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, s'il te plaît. Un problème avec tes frères ?

Nouveau mouvement de négation silencieux. J'avançai d'un pas, me figeai quand je compris.

— Avec… avec moi ?

— Non ! s'écria-t-il, comme insulté que j'aie pensé qu'il puisse me rejeter.

Moins angoissée, je me rapprochai encore.

— N-n'approche pas. S'il te plait.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je… Je risque de…

Ce fut mon tour de secouer le menton avec obstination.

— Non. Tu ne me feras jamais de mal, je le sais.

— Tu… tu ne peux pas savoir… Je…

Sans l'écouter, je le rejoignis en un pas et l'étreignis. Il se mit à trembler deux fois plus fort, mais je ne le lâchai pas.

— J'ai confiance en toi, Paul. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Doucement, seconde après seconde, je sentis la force de ses tremblements diminuer, diminuer, diminuer…

À peu près calmé, il répondit à mon étreinte.

— Tu vois ? J'en étais sûre. Tu ne me feras jamais de mal, Paul.

Je me tendis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. A l'instant où la porte, dans mon dos, s'ouvrait.

— Bella ! hurla Charlie, outré.

Je lâchai aussitôt Paul, écarlate.

— Papa ! Je… je voulais te le dire… autrement, mais… Je… je sors avec Paul.

De rouge, il vira au violet. Je me mordis la lèvre. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris. Paul serrait mon bras avec force, comme s'il avait besoin de ce contact pour rester ancré dans le présent. Je retins une grimace à l'idée de la couleur que prendrait mon père si Paul se mettait à trembler, voire… explosait en un loup géant.

— Bella, enfin, tu… tu te rends compte ?

— Je sais, papa, mais je t'assure que… qu'il n'y a aucun risque de quoi que ce soit.

— Mais… je… rentre à la maison ! Nous devons en parler !

— Désolée, je ne peux pas pour le moment. Ce soir, d'accord ?

Charlie plissa ses yeux furieux. Au même instant, Paul se pencha vers moi.

— Vas-y, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me tournai vers lui pour l'interroger d'un regard incrédule. Il hocha la tête.

— A… tout à l'heure.

— Je te retrouve sur la plage dès que je peux. D'accord ?

— D'accord.

J'hésitai à l'embrasser, craignis toutefois que mon père n'y survive pas. Je le regardai donc s'en aller d'une démarche lente, tendue, en me sentant infiniment coupable. J'adressai un regard noir à Charlie en gagnant notre cuisine.

— Alors ? Que voulais-tu me dire ? lui demandai-je en retirant mes chaussettes, blanches et boueuses.

Je grimaçai. J'avais eu raison : elles étaient irrécupérables. Je les jetai.

— Bella… es-tu sûre que ce soit bien prudent de… de commencer une relation en ce moment ?

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Bella… dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé, la dernière fois que… que tu m'as présenté un petit-ami ?

Il marchait sur des œufs, visiblement soucieux d'éviter de me remémorer de mauvais souvenirs. Je lui répondis avec assurance.

— Oui. Mais ce sera différent, cette fois.

— Je voudrais que tu m'expliques en quoi.

Comment lui expliquer sans évoquer l'imprégnation ? Ce lien indestructible qui nous liait depuis le jour de notre rencontre, qui nous donnait force et calme lorsque nous nous trouvions ensemble…

— Paul m'aime.

— L'autre aussi, de ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté. Pas pour réfuter ou accepter ces paroles, pour réfléchir. Edward m'aimait, oui. Mais j'étais humaine, banale. Lui était immortel, magnifique, riche. J'aurais dû me douter – je me doutais – qu'il finirait par se lasser.

Paul, au contraire, était destiné à m'aimer. Il ne me quitterait pas.

— Papa… je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose d'autre. Paul m'aime, j'aime Paul. Je me sens bien avec lui, et à la Push en général. Je recommence à… à voir ce que je pourrais faire de ma vie. J'ai confiance. Et toi, tu me fais confiance ?

— Mais… je… Bien sûr !

— Alors, laisse-moi tenter ma chance avec Paul. Je te promets que, si cela se passe mal, je t'en parlerai, je ne m'effondrerai pas… Pas comme la dernière fois. Et je t'écouterai, la prochaine fois.

— Tu me promets ?

Il semblait sceptique. J'opinai avec fermeté.

— Je te le promets.

Je savais, cependant, que je n'aurais pas à tenir cette promesse. Paul ne me lâcherait pas.

— Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais le rejoindre.

Je me levai mais, au lieu de gagner le couloir, je m'arrêtai devant Charlie, qui me fixait d'un air perdu. Je soupirai et l'étreignis, le trempant au passage.

— Je t'aime, papa.

— Moi aussi, Bella. Mais…

— Tu t'inquiètes pour moi. C'est normal. Je t'aime encore plus pour ça. Mais j'ai besoin de vivre ma vie, tu comprends ? Mes expériences, positives et négatives… Elles m'aident à me construire.

Il hocha faiblement la tête et je déposai un baiser léger sur sa joue avant de me précipiter à l'étage. J'avais besoin de vêtements secs.

Comme convenu, Paul m'attendait sur la plage. Assis à même le sol, il ne paraissait même pas sentir les gouttes qui lui couvraient le corps. Et il tremblait, à nouveau.

— Paul ? l'appelai-je doucement, attentive à ne pas le surprendre.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, et mon cœur me fit mal lorsque je mesurai le degré de tristesse et de colère qui l'étreignait. Je m'assis doucement à côté de lui et enlaçai sa taille. Mon parapluie retomba à côté de moi, renversé et inutile.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il baissa les yeux pour toute réponse.

— Paul, s'il te plait, parle-moi. Nous sortons ensemble, oui ou non ?

— Oui.

— Ça me rassure. Lorsqu'on sort ensemble, on doit se soutenir mutuellement.

Il acquiesça. Comprenant qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il voulait dire, je l'observai en tentant un sourire encourageant.

— Je t'ai parlé de ma mère, tu te souviens ?

Sa mère, qui l'avait abandonné à l'âge de huit ans pour se pointer comme une fleur du jour au lendemain. J'attrapai sa main et la serrai.

— Oui.

— Je… je rentrais chez moi… mon père n'était pas là, ou alors il était caché dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, il n'a rien entendu.

— Et toi, qu'as-tu entendu ?

— Rien. J'ai vu.

Il recommençait à trembler et je lui soufflai de respirer profondément. Il s'exécuta en se tortillant. J'en profitai pour observer un lézard étrange qui sommeillait sur un rocher proche. Ses écailles luisaient, multicolores. Lorsqu'il remarqua que je l'observais, il disparut à une vitesse presque surnaturelle. A ce moment-là, Paul reprit la parole.

— Elle était sur le perron, avec… avec un homme.

Je fermai les yeux. Je commençais à comprendre.

— J'ai vite compris ce qu'il était, pour elle. Ce qu'ils étaient.

Il n'ajouta rien. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

— Alors, j'ai dû attirer leur attention, d'une manière ou d'une autre, parce qu'ils se sont tournés vers moi. Et… et il portait… Un bébé.

Le silence s'installa entre nous. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Il passa son bras autour des miennes et nous restâmes ainsi, fouettés par le vent et la pluie. Collée à lui, je n'avais pas froid. Par ailleurs, il devait être plus calme, car l'étau qui serrait ma gorge, ma poitrine, mon estomac… cet étau avait disparu, remplacé par une étrange sérénité.

— Elle a quatorze semaines.

— C'est une fille ?

— Oui. Elle s'appelle Savannah.

— Joli prénom.

— Je trouve aussi.

— Elle est mignonne ?

— Très.

Nouveau silence.

— Je n'arrive pas à me dire que c'est ma sœur.

— Tu n'y es pas obligé.

— Si. Ma mère veut que je fasse partie de sa vie.

— Mais tu peux toujours refuser. C'est ta vie, c'est toi qui la choisis.

J'hésitai, puis ajoutai :

— Et son… conjoint ? Tu as discuté avec lui ?

— Non. Il est resté silencieux pendant qu'elle m'expliquait avec un immense sourire qu'elle avait pensé qu'il serait temps qu'on fasse connaissance, à quel point elle avait hâte que nous formions à nouveau une famille et…

— Et ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je suis parti avant qu'elle finisse son petit discours d'hypocrite.

J'opinai sans un mot.

— Je suis désolée, murmurai-je enfin.

— C'est gentil, mais il ne faut pas. Je me doutais bien qu'il m'arriverait un truc dans le genre un de ces jours. Ma mère a toujours compensé son manque total d'intérêt et d'amour envers ma personne par un penchant très intrusif. Je sentais qu'elle reviendrait. J'avais même hâte, un peu.

— Et maintenant ?

— Je ne sais plus.

Je l'enlaçai un peu plus fort.

— Merci. De t'être confié à moi.

— Merci. De m'avoir écoutée.

— C'est fait pour ça, une amoureuse.

Il tourna la tête et nos lèvres s'unirent.

.

Le lendemain, nous décidâmes de faire une journée sans parents. Il n'évoqua pas sa mère, je n'abordai pas le sujet de Charlie.

Une journée en amoureux, sans parents, sans frères ou sœur, sans amis. Juste lui, moi, et l'envie de se connaître, de trouver notre équilibre dans cette nouvelle relation.

Sauf qu'elle me paraissait tout – merveilleuse, captivante, entraînante, tout ! – sauf nouvelle. Ses sourires m'étaient familiers, ses baisers naturels, sa voie et ses intonations apprises par cœur. A croire que je sortais avec lui depuis des mois, et pas une simple semaine.

Journée qui se doubla lorsque, un matin, Paul arriva en sautillant et me proposa, tout sourire, de plonger des falaises, ce jour-là.

— Par… pardon ? m'étouffai-je.

— Tu me l'avais demandé, non ? J'estime qu'il est temps d'honorer l'espèce de promesse que tu étais parvenue à m'extorquer.

— Oh.

— En plus, c'est le temps idéal – pour Forks, en tout cas. Il ne fait pas trop froid, il ne pleut pas, il ne vente pas. L'océan n'est pas trop agité. C'est l'occasion ou jamais.

Il me dévisagea, suspicieux.

— A moins que tu ne veuilles plus.

Son regard s'éclaira.

— C'était pour… _lui_ ? Ton… signal d'alarme ?

Ne sachant que trop répondre, je me contentai d'un rapide hochement du menton.

— Je comprends. Tu souhaites quand même le faire ?

J'hésitai. J'hésitai très fortement.

— Pourquoi pas ? dis-je finalement. Je vous vois encore plonger de là-haut et, si je suis terrifiée rien qu'à ce souvenir, j'ai envie de relever le défi.

— Sûre ?

— Sûre.

— En avant toute, alors.

Là, tandis qu'il me guidait vers ma Chevrolet, l'air tranquille, sans se demander une seule seconde si je voulais sauter pour moi, pour lui, ou pour Edward, je réalisai encore une fois à quel point j'étais tombée sur la perle rare.

Avant de partir, je filai chercher mon maillot de bain – neuf, les possibilités de baignade et de bronzage à Forks étant plutôt rares – et plusieurs serviettes. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais le courage de l'enfiler, mais autant être prévoyant.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au sommet des falaises, il n'y avait personne, ce qui n'était pas une surprise. Sur le conseil de Paul, et aidée par l'absence de vent, je me changeai derrière un buisson. Le regard ardent que posa sur moi le loup-garou lorsque je revins mis le feu à mon visage tout entier. En une seconde, il me faisait oublier que je n'étais pas épilée, et que l'absence totale de toute activité physique rendait mes cuisses flasques.

Je m'avançai d'un pas assuré vers le bord de la roche… et mon courage fondit comme neige au soleil. Ne restait que des frissons, et mon teint livide. En un instant, Paul fut à mon côté.

— Un problème ? On peut toujours rentrer, si tu veux.

Je secouai la tête. Je voulais le faire.

En revanche, je me retins de prononcer le moindre mot. Au mieux, un croassement inintelligible sortirait à sa place. Au pire, ce serait un filet de bile.

— Tu préfères que j'y aille en premier ? Ou en deuxième ?

J'avalai nerveusement ma salive et murmurai :

— Premier.

— D'accord. Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ?

J'acquiesçai.

— Bon. A tout de suite, alors !

Je lui offris un immense sourire factice en réponse et l'observai reculer pour prendre de l'élan. Il s'élança, bondit, tête la première, bras levés au-dessus de son crâne, et disparut derrière la falaise. Je m'approchai à pas prudents et me penchai délicatement en direction du vide. Il plongeait… plongeait… droit, musclé, silencieux. Puissant et magnifique. Il fendit l'eau dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures et le bruit, sourd, affreux, remonta la falaise à toute vitesse jusqu'à me parvenir. Je retins un cri et me mis à quatre pattes pour mieux voir l'eau grise de l'océan.

Il ne remontait pas.

Mon cœur s'affola, je portai une main à ma bouche, la retirai, décidée à ne pas me ronger les ongles, même dans ce moment affreux.

Il ne remontait pas.

Je me rétractai et mes dents vinrent ronger à une vitesse record l'ongle de mon pouce. Mes yeux s'humidifièrent.

Il ne remontait pas.

— Paul ! criai-je malgré moi.

Sa tête ressortit de l'eau et, même à cette distance, je pouvais admirer son sourire moqueur.

— Crétin ! m'époumonai-je.

Il me sembla qu'il s'esclaffait. Puis il recula pour me laisser de la place et, mettant ses mains en porte-voix, hurla :

— A toi !

Un instant, je restai immobile, ne comprenant pas. Puis la réalité me rattrapa. C'était mon tour. Engourdie, je me vis lever le pouce pour acquiescer, puis me mettre debout. Je tremblais si fort qu'on aurait pu me penser sur le point de muter. Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil en bas. Bien trop loin à mon goût, Paul m'attendait toujours, souriant.

J'hésitai à me défiler. Paul ne m'en voudrait pas. Il me consolerait, il me charrierait peut-être un peu, à peine, mais ce serait tout.

Seulement, je ne sauterais jamais des falaises. Or, et c'était une autre de mes extravagances stupides, je voulais sauter des falaises, une fois dans ma vie, au moins.

Je regardai l'océan, en contre-bas. Paul n'avait pas bougé. Je levai une nouvelle fois mon pouce et, avant de me dégonfler, je sautai.

Le vide. Démentiel. Où que je pose mon regard, il n'y avait que le vide. Ma vision était floue, peut-être à cause de la vitesse. Je ne distinguais pas l'eau du ciel. Je hurlais de toute la force de mes poumons.

L'eau. Soudaine. Mon cri se noya dans ma bouche inondée. Je la fermai comme je pus, mais je n'étais pas remontée et le liquide sale et froid s'introduisit dans ma gorge, mon nez, mes oreilles. Je fermai les yeux et battit désespérément des jambes, des bras. Rien à faire. Je ne savais plus où se trouvait la surface. L'oxygène.

Un instant, je craignis de me noyer. Aussitôt, cependant, je sentis un bras dur, chaud, enlacer ma taille et me hisser vers le haut. Je me trouvais à l'air libre. Je toussai, crachai, pinçai mon nez endolori, frottai mes yeux douloureux. Paul me ramena vers la plage, où nous échouâmes. Il m'enveloppa immédiatement dans une serviette moelleuse que nous avions eu l'intelligence de laisser là. Je réalisai alors que mon soutien-gorge s'était soulevé en entrant en contact avec l'eau et je m'empressai de le remettre en place, les joues rouges.

— Ça va ? me demanda mon sauveur avec inquiétude en me frictionnant.

Je hochai la tête, un peu secouée, mais profondément fière.

— J'ai réussi ! Je l'ai fait !

— Oui… on peut dire ça.

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

Je me rappelai alors de mon objectif premier, lorsque j'avais supplié Jacob, des mois plus tôt, de me faire plonger des falaises.

Edward.

Je tournai la tête, à droite, à gauche, allant jusqu'à vérifier le sommet des falaises. Aucune apparition fantomatique. Aucune voix prônant la sécurité et la fuite.

J'étais libre, réellement.

Cette constatation me procura un tel bien-être que j'éclatai de rire et sautai au cou de Paul pour l'embrasser.

— Une raison particulière explique-t-elle ce soudain bonheur… fougueux ?

Je ris encore.

— Je suis libre, Paul. Définitivement.

— Libre ?

— Je suis seule dans ma tête, avec toi dans mon cœur…

— Je ne saisis pas…

— Edward a disparu !

— Vraiment ? Et… c'est une bonne nouvelle ?

— Bien sûr. Je suis avec toi, maintenant, je suis amoureuse de toi, Paul. Ce n'est pas pour discuter avec Edward à la moindre occasion.

Son visage rayonna tout à coup du même bonheur que le mien et, cette fois, ce fut lui qui m'embrassa.

Pendant de longues minutes, enlacés et mouillés, nous ne bougeâmes pas. Puis, comme mon regard s'évadait en direction des falaises, je me redressai sur un coude.

— On pourrait le refaire ?

— Pardon ?

Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça.

— Sauter des falaises. On peut le refaire ?

— Maintenant ?

— Oui. N'est-ce pas le temps idéal pour une telle activité ?

— Tu… tu es sûre de toi ?

— Oui. Je veux réessayer. Je veux être fière de moi une nouvelle fois.

— Bon… après tout, vu que tu as survécu à un premier saut, je ne vois pas le danger que j'encours à t'accompagner une deuxième fois.

— Génial ! En avant toute, alors !

Cependant, lorsque je me trouvai sur le point de sauter une deuxième fois, Paul m'acclamant depuis l'océan, fierté et assurance disparurent aussi vite que la première fois. Longtemps, je parcourus du regard la plage, où deux silhouettes, Quil et Claire de ce que j'en devinais, se promenaient.

— Allez, Bella. Tu as survécu à un saut, tu survivras à deux.

Une expression décidée sur le visage, je sautai. Aussitôt, je pris une profonde inspiration, fermai les yeux et me bouchai le nez. Etonnamment, la chute conserva cette étrange durée : j'eus l'impression de tomber à la fois un court instant et, paradoxalement, des siècles.

Si l'entrée dans l'eau fut tout aussi soudaine, j'étais préparée. Je battis furieusement des pieds sans laisser ne serait-ce qu'une seule goutte d'eau entrer dans ma bouche ou mon nez. Prêt également, Paul mit nettement moins longtemps pour me tirer hors de l'eau. Il m'enroula dans la même serviette, réchauffée par ses soins, et, enlacés, nous attendîmes que Quil et Claire parviennent à notre hauteur.

.

— Une saucisse, Bella ?

— Volontiers, merci.

Embry fit glisser une saucisse dans mon assiette en plastique, et deux dans celle de Paul, qui me serrait toujours contre lui.

Bien que nous n'ayons annoncé à personne que nous sortions désormais ensemble, nulle ne s'était étonné en nous voyant échanger un baiser. Paul devait avoir laissé échapper cette information lors d'une mutation.

— Une saucisse, Emily ?

La jeune femme, la seule à être habillée de pieds en cape, accepta de sa voix douce. Je parcourus la scène d'un long regard incrédule. Je n'avais pas encore compris comment notre journée en amoureux s'était transformée en rendez-vous de meute.

Ils étaient tous là, si l'on exceptait les Clearwater, en weekend… quelque part. Quil avait laissé Claire chez sa mère, mais Kim était là. Elle aussi s'était laissée tentée par un saut. Ou plutôt, un magnifique plongeon qui avait arraché aux garçons des applaudissements déchainés. Je m'étais consolée en observant Jared, qui l'avait repêchée avant qu'elle ne se noie.

Présentement, elle se trouvait dans la même position que Paul et moi, la chaleur de son petit-ami réchauffant sa peau nue et mouillée. Ils partageaient une saucisse et se brûlaient les doigts.

Emily se pencha vers Sam pour lui murmurer deux mots à l'oreille. Ce faisant, elle ramena ses cheveux derrière son épaule afin qu'ils restent secs. Il acquiesça avec un petit sourire et héla Quil afin d'obtenir un paquet de chips.

Le bruit sourd d'un corps s'affalant à côté de nous me poussa à tourner la tête. C'était Jacob, souriant, trempé. Il revenait de son dernier plongeon et tenait dans une main une saucisse.

— Salut Jacob !

— Hello ! Je me disais que tu pourrais passer chez moi, un de ces jours ? Les motos traînent depuis des semaines dans mon garage et je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il faudrait que je t'invite.

— Avec plaisir ! acceptai-je aussitôt.

Il s'éclipsa sur un dernier sourire et je me tortillai de façon à m'installer plus confortablement contre Paul.

— Ça me fait plaisir que le problème soit réglé entre Jacob et toi.

— Je pourrai arrêter de te casser les oreilles à ce propos, pouffai-je.

Il rit également et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne. Un instant, je m'inquiétai de l'état de mes cheveux. Mais, après tout, qui s'en souciait, ici ? La meute avait dépassé depuis longtemps ce stade où seules comptent les apparences.

Je souris. Je ne cessais de me rapprocher d'Emily et de Kim. Jacob reprenait doucement sa place de meilleur ami dans ma vie. Je sortais officiellement avec Paul et, chaque jour, en me levant, je sentais que le meilleur restait à venir. Ses frères devenaient peu à peu les miens.

À présent, j'en étais convaincue : ma vie, ce serait ça. Un bon boulot en prime.

.

cCc

.

Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

La question de la semaine est – et j'ai à peine l'impression d'être présentatrice dans un jeu télévisé, ou dans une cérémonie d'oscars : « Quel est votre plus grand rêve ? »

Bonne fin de semaine à tous, merci de me lire, chaque semaine !

C.


	16. Chapitre 15

Hello !

J'espère que votre semaine se passe bien. Merci pour toutes vos réactions sur le chapitre précédent, elles me touchent beaucoup.

Bonne lecture !

.

**Disclaimer** : tout est à SM.

.

**Chapitre 15**

Je freinai avec entrain et une gerbe de boue éclaboussa Jacob. _Tenta_ de l'éclabousser serait plus juste, étant donné qu'il l'évita avec habileté avant de s'arrêter juste à côté de moi.

— On marche un peu ? lui proposai-je.

Pour toute réponse, il coupa le contact et descendit du véhicule. Je l'imitai aussitôt.

— Que préfères-tu, pour te déplacer… la moto, ou la course, sous ta forme de loup ?

— La course, répondit-il aussitôt.

— C'est vrai ?

— C'est dix fois mieux, assura-t-il. Paul t'a dit à combien nous courrions ?

— La vitesse d'un vampire, maugréai-je.

Il hocha la tête et, remarquant que je ne souhaitais pas approfondir le sujet, demanda :

— Où est Paul, d'ailleurs ?

— Parti avec Jared acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire à Kim. Mais surtout, ne le lui dis pas. A Kim, je veux dire.

Jacob acquiesça, puis releva :

— Il a choisi _Paul_ pour le conseiller à propos d'un cadeau ? _Paul_ ?

Je haussai les épaules.

— Ne m'en parle pas. Je n'ai toujours pas compris.

— Tes vacances ont bien commencé ? reprit-il un moment plus tard.

J'approuvai.

— Les tiennes ?

— Bah. Comme d'habitude. Tu vas à l'université, à la rentrée ?

— Normalement.

— Tu sais ce que tu veux faire, plus tard ?

— Tu le sais, non ?

— Non.

— Vraiment ? Paul n'a pas lâché le morceau ?

— Parce que vous en avez parlé ?

— Pas vraiment. Il m'a dit, un jour, qu'il me voyait chercheuse.

— Et ?

— Quoi ?

— Tu vas devenir chercheuse ?

Je sentis mes joues rosirent.

— Je ne sais pas. Et toi ?

— Avec Quil et Embry, nous aimerions monter un garage. Je m'en sors pas mal avec les voitures, et Embry très bien avec les motos… Quant à Quil…

Il se tut, réfléchissant visiblement à ce que ferait son meilleur ami. Il ne sembla pas trouver, ce qui nous fit rire.

— Il n'y a pas de garage, à la Push, alors que tout le monde possède une voiture. En plus, on pourrait faire des prix plus adaptés à la clientèle du village.

— C'est une super idée ! Je viendrai chez vous.

— Surtout que tu habiteras bientôt ici, souligna-t-il.

Cette fois, je virai à l'écarlate.

— On verra bien… soufflai-je.

— C'est qu'elle n'est pas contre l'idée, rigola Jacob. Ça se passe bien, d'ailleurs, avec Paul ?

— A merveille. Et toi, une petite-amie en vue ?

Il partit dans un grand rire.

— Ça ne risque pas.

— Et pourquoi donc ?

— Je connais chaque fille vivant à la Push, une bonne partie de celles qui habitent la réserve Makah et Forks. Il n'y a pas de risques que je tombe amoureux de l'une d'elles. Le plus logique serait encore que je m'imprègne d'un bébé.

— Ça n'a pas l'air de te tenter plus que cela. Pour quelles raisons ? Quil n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre.

— Ouais… il n'a pas l'air.

Je fronçai les sourcils, puis écarquillai les yeux.

— Tu penses qu'il… joue la comédie ? Qu'il n'est pas satisfait ?

— Oh si, je pense qu'il aime Claire à la folie.

— Mais… où est le problème, dans ce cas ?

— Tu ne penses pas que… que s'il avait été un gars normal, il aurait voulu… sortir avec des filles de son âge, traîner avec ses potes… au lieu de s'occuper d'un marmot… ?

— Mais Quil n'est _pas_ un gars normal, fis-je remarquer.

À cet instant précis, je compris où était le problème. Ce n'était pas l'enfant, le problème. C'était l'imprégnation.

— Tu ne veux pas t'imprégner… murmurai-je.

Il détourna le regard, comme s'il sentait que j'allais le juger. Ce que je m'efforçais de ne pas faire.

— Non.

Je m'efforçai d'aplanir mon ton au maximum. Après tout, j'avais moi-même rejeté pendant des mois mon imprégné. Ce n'était pas parce que, désormais, je comprenais ce que cela signifiait que je devais critiquer mon meilleur ami. Ce phénomène se révélait si complexe que je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse réellement le comprendre sans le vivre. Même lorsqu'on vivait parfois dans la tête de ses amis.

— Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

— Je trouve ça… je ne sais pas…

Pourtant, son « je ne sais pas » empestait le « malsain ». Il poursuivit avant que je n'aie le temps de riposter.

— Tu n'as plus la maitrise de tes émotions, de tes choix. Quand je dis « tu », je parle du loup imprégné, hein, pas de toi en particulier, précisa-t-il.

— Tu penses que Paul ne peut plus contrôler sa vie ?

— Je n'ai pas dit ça. Enfin…

— Enfin… si, conclus-je en tentant un sourire.

Il ne répondit pas. Le silence s'installa, qu'il finit par briser.

— Tu penses que je ne comprends rien, pas vrai ?

— Non. Enfin…

— Enfin… si.

Nous rîmes, d'un rire un peu nerveux, pour ma part.

— Je ne pense pas que tu ne comprends rien. Je pense que tu ne comprends pas tout. Mais je pense aussi que je ne suis plus tout à fait objective.

— Je le pense également.

— Mais ! laisse-moi t'exposer ma version d'imprégnée pas tout à fait objective. Paul peut quand même faire sa vie comme il l'entend. Tout simplement parce que c'est avec moi qu'il la conçoit dorénavant. Il n'en est pas déçu, vois-tu ?

— Mouais. Maintenant, imagine que les loups-garous n'existent pas… que le surnaturel n'existe pas… Penses-tu que vous auriez fini ensemble ?

Je tentai d'imaginer un tel univers. Pas de vampires, pas d'Edward, pas de loups-garous. Seulement le lycée, les virées à la Push et la pluie. Un train-train quotidien tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

— J'aurais certainement fini avec Mike Newton… ou toi.

Il grimaça.

— Aucune chance.

Puis, comme s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il disait, il ajouta :

— Non pas que je ne te trouve pas désirable, ou quoique ce soit d'autre, Bella. Mais nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble… Je préfère que tu restes ma meilleure amie.

— Moi de même. Et je pense que tu as ta réponse.

— Comment ça ?

— Au sujet de l'imprégnation. « Nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble » ressemble beaucoup à « nous ne sommes pas destinés à finir ensemble ».

— Sauf que même si nous n'étions pas sortis ensemble dans cet univers parallèle, tu n'aurais pas fini avec Paul.

— Peut-être.

— Peut-être ? Mais Bella…

— Si certaines personnes sont destinées à ne pas vivre ensemble, pourquoi d'autres ne seraient pas destinées, justement, à finir ensemble ? Peut-être l'imprégnation n'est-elle qu'une manifestation du destin. Un petit coup de pouce. Je dois t'avouer que, en compagnie de Paul, je ressens ce bien-être hérité de notre lien magique. Mais, à côté de ça, je ressens aussi des émotions puissantes, nouvelles. Je sais que Paul aussi. Et il me semble que… que celles-ci ne sont pas inventées de toutes pièces par l'imprégnation.

Je m'interrompis une seconde pour reprendre mon souffle. Jacob m'écoutait avec attention.

— Je pense aussi que, si l'imprégnation de Sam s'effaçait, il ne courrait pas récupérer Leah. Tout simplement parce qu'aujourd'hui, il a vécu des évènements inoubliables avec Emily, qu'ils se sont disputés – et ne vient pas me dire que les imprégnés ne se disputent pas, je sais _comment_ les imprégnés se disputent – et se sont réconciliés. Ils ont discuté, appris à se connaître, rêvé d'un avenir commun… Je ne crois pas que tout cela puisse s'effacer en un claquement de doigts. Mais ce n'est que mon avis d'imprégnée, après tout.

Il inclina la tête de côté, réfléchissant à mes paroles. J'étais moi-même surprise par mon monologue. Mais je pensais sincèrement ce que je disais.

Si, un beau jour, je me réveillais sans imprégnation, il me semblait que je resterais avec Paul. J'apprendrais à le connaître lorsqu'il n'était pas imprégné. Et je pleurerais toutes les larmes de mon corps s'il me quittait.

La promesse faite à Charlie me revint en tête.

Faites que ce jour ne se lève jamais !

— Je peux comprendre ce que tu dis… un peu.

— Et moi, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas t'imprégner.

— Ça ne me fait pas peur !

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Mais je te comprends. Si, le jour où Paul s'est imprégné de moi, une fée avait fait son apparition pour m'expliquer que je pouvais, ou pas, refuser l'imprégnation, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais répondu. Non, sans doute. Il m'a fallu des semaines pour l'accepter. Ce que tout le monde a pu remarquer.

Il ne me contredit pas. Je me mordis la lèvre en songeant à ce que j'avais fait subir à la meute.

— Tu n'as à te sentir coupable de rien, personne ne t'en a jamais voulu.

Je soupirai.

— Ah, Jake, je suis heureuse de te retrouver. Des fois, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

— Tu te battrais contre ta copine, là… celle qui est amoureuse de ce Mike.

— Jessica ?

— C'est ça. Tu te battrais contre Jessica pour Mike Newton.

Je fronçai le nez.

— Quelle vie barbante.

— Ouais. En fait, je retire ce que j'ai dit. C'est carrément trop barbant pour toi. Jamais tu ne t'abaisserais à te battre contre une autre fille pour avoir un mec.

Il se tut un instant, puis ajouta :

— En plus, cette fille ne tiendrait pas la distance. Je l'ai encore remarqué lors de la dernière visite de tes amis… Mike sortirait avec toi à ta première demande. Bye bye Jessica !

— Tu es méchant, le réprimandai-je en lui donnant un coup de coude.

— Si tu le dis.

Il sourit en enfourchant sa moto. Je l'imitai.

— Au premier qui dépasse la maison de Sam.

— A la première, tu veux dire.

Nous démarrâmes aussitôt, dans un boucan de tous les diables.

J'arrivai deuxième, comme toujours. Je n'abandonnais pas, cependant, et c'est avec bonne humeur que je garai ma moto dans le garage de Jacob avant de regagner le devant de la maison. Paul m'attendait, assis sur le perron des Black. Je l'embrassais lorsque Jacob revint.

— Beurk ! lâcha-t-il. Vous vous transformez en des Sam et Emily bis.

— Je ne pense pas, rigola Paul.

Je l'approuvai. J'avais beau aimer un peu plus Paul chaque jour, je ne pensais pas pouvoir, un jour, dégager autant d'amour que les fiancés.

— Et moi, je le pense, affirma Jacob.

Un instant, nous restâmes immobiles tous les trois.

— Bon, à une prochaine !

— Elle n'est pas très éloignée, ta prochaine, fit remarquer Paul.

— C'est vrai. D'ailleurs, il faudra qu'on se refasse bientôt ça, Bella.

— Evidemment, Jake !

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil en rentrant chez lui. Je me tournai vers Paul.

— Tu as encore le temps de traîner avec moi ? s'enquit-il.

— Il est quelle heure ?

— Dix-sept heures passées.

— Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore le temps, mais on va le prendre quand même.

— Je suis partant.

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour me rapprocher de lui. L'image d'Emily nouant ses bras derrière la nuque de Sam surgit soudain du tréfonds de ma mémoire.

— Je crois que je commence à comprendre de quoi voulait parler Jacob, lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

Il rit, puis avoua :

— Je dois dire que moi aussi. On va à la plage ?

J'opinai. Il se leva aussitôt, moi dans les bras.

— Repose-moi ! Je ne suis pas encore mariée.

— Ça peut toujours s'arranger, blagua-t-il.

— Et voler la vedette à Sam et Emily ?

— Ils seraient ravis pour nous.

— Non merci, pas avant une bonne dizaine d'années. Sinon, je crains que Charlie fasse une crise cardiaque et que Renée m'assassine.

— Elle s'est mariée deux fois, non ?

— Oui, et son premier mariage, à moins de vingt ans, a été un désastre. Raison pour laquelle je te dis : pas avant une dizaine d'années.

— Ok. Mais est-ce que, malgré tout, tu accepterais un petit cadeau de ma part ?

— Un petit cadeau ? m'intriguai-je.

Il hocha la tête en me posant avec délicatesse sur notre rocher favori. Je tendis le cou tandis qu'il farfouillait dans ses poches. Il en sortit finalement une petite boite en bois que j'attrapai en tentant de contrôler le tremblement de mes doigts. Je ne me pensais pas si sensible…

— C'est pour moi ?

— Non, c'est pour Leah… Bien sûr que c'est pour toi. Ouvre !

Je soulevai doucement le couvercle, découvrant à l'intérieur un magnifique bracelet. Sur la fine chaîne d'argent pendaient de minuscules pendentifs. Je les détaillai un à un avec minutie.

— Une étoile de mer… Les bassins de marée ?

Il acquiesça. Je poursuivis mon observation.

— Une toque de diplômé… Un soleil… Un loup ! Comme il est précis… Un feu de bois… C'est pour la soirée légendes ? Un rocher… Ou une falaise ! Du chocolat…

Je pouffai.

— Et… un cœur…

— Je suis désolé. Il est en argent, et moins vivant que le mien. Mais il bat tout aussi fort pour toi.

— Oh, merci, Paul ! Merci. Il est magnifique.

Je tendis le poignet. Il récupéra le bijou et, en quelques mouvements précis, l'accrocha à mon avant-bras.

— Sache que mon cœur aussi bat pour toi, murmurai-je en caressant doucement mon cadeau.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire, puis un baiser.

Je ne me pensais décidément pas si fleur bleue…

.

— Bella ? C'est Paul, pour toi !

Je dévalai les escaliers en évitant habilement le regard soucieux de Charlie.

— Salut ! m'exclamai-je en collant le combiné contre mon oreille.

— Salut ! Ça va ?

— Toujours. Toi ?

— Bien. J'ai eu une idée, ce matin. D'un nouvel endroit où je pourrais t'emmener.

— Vrai ? J'arrive tout de suite !

— Euh… Ça risque d'être un peu particulier, comme voyage, par contre.

— T'inquiète ! Je suis experte en bizarrerie. Plus rien ne m'étonne.

— Si tu le dis…

— Je l'affirme.

— Alors, je t'attends aux frontières, ça te va ?

— Parfait. A tout de suite. Je t'embrasse.

Je me précipitai dehors, enfilant à la hâte mes baskets – malgré les nuages menaçants, la pluie n'était pas prévue pour aujourd'hui – et mon imperméable – on n'est jamais trop prudent.

— Tu vas à la Push ?

— Oui !

Je démarrai la Chevrolet en trombe, et elle protesta en pétaradant si bruyamment que je craignis un instant qu'elle n'avance pas. Fidèle, toutefois, elle recula sagement dans l'allée pour gagner la route. Je passai une partie du trajet à me demander vaguement ce que pouvait bien me réserver Paul. Comme je n'étais vraiment pas douée pour les supputations, j'abandonnai vite.

De toute façon, rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ce qui m'accueillit à la frontière quileute.

Un loup aussi haut qu'un pur-sang, au poil argenté. Je parquai en toute illégalité le long de la route, camouflant ma camionnette derrière des buissons de façon à ce qu'elle soit moins repérable. De toute façon, les policiers ne passaient jamais par ici. Et s'ils passaient, il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce soit Charlie qui conduise. Je décrochai ma ceinture et descendis d'un pas hésitant. Non que je sois effrayée par le loup géant, mais je craignais que quelque nouvel ennui ne force Paul à me protéger, encore.

— Tout va bien ? redemandai-je donc.

Il poussa un jappement canin qui me convainquit que tout allait à merveille. Un peu plus détendue, je m'approchai de lui. Jamais je n'avais été si proche d'un loup-garou métamorphosé. Sauf, peut-être, dans la clairière, lorsqu'ils m'avaient sauvé de Laurent.

De près, il était encore plus haut, si bien qu'il dut baisser la tête pour que nos regards se croisent. Ses prunelles avaient conservé leur couleur argent, mais elles étaient si grandes, à présent, qu'elles scintillaient comme les facettes multiples d'un diamant. Un peu plus bas, au bout de son museau aussi long que fin, commençait sa bouche, légèrement entrouverte, laissant entrevoir une rangée de crocs acérés. Je retins un frisson. C'était Paul. C'était toujours Paul, et il ne me ferait jamais de mal.

Je l'observai encore une seconde puis levai la main, curieuse soudain de toucher son pelage. A quelques centimètres de l'effleurer, cependant, je m'arrêtai et jetai un coup d'œil à Paul. Il ne semblait pas réticent, ou furieux, ma main franchit donc aisément la distance qu'il lui restait à parcourir. Je caressai doucement son museau, tiède, humide, et le remontai jusqu'à atteindre sa joue. Sa fourrure était d'une texture particulière, douce et rêche à la fois, épaisse et légère. Sans pouvoir y résister, j'avançai encore un peu le bras afin d'atteindre son cou, où les poils étaient plus longs. J'y enfonçai les doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. La sensation était étrange. Etrangement relaxante.

Je ris.

Paul me répondit d'un drôle de toussotement que je devinai être son rire.

Je me retournai vers lui, sans lâcher son cou, et, sans que je l'aie vu venir, il me lécha le visage du menton au front. Je fronçai le nez et plissai les yeux en essuyant mon visage couvert de bave lupine.

C'était probablement une première, ça : un loup géant qui embrasse sa petite-amie humaine en lui léchouillant la face.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

— Maintenant qu'on a refait connaissance, puis-je savoir quels sont tes plans ? Il me semble que tu souhaitais me montrer un endroit que je ne connaissais pas.

Il agita sa grosse tête avant de plier ses quatre jambes jusqu'à se retrouver accroupi au sol. Ainsi, je le dépassais enfin en taille. Paul fit un mouvement étrange de son museau. Il me fallut encore une seconde pour que je comprenne ce qu'il souhaitait. J'en eus la mâchoire décrochée.

— Tu… tu veux que… je te grimpe dessus ?

Je rougis car, prononcée ainsi, ma question résonnait très ambigüe à mes oreilles. Pour toute réponse, cependant, j'obtins un nouvel aboiement. Je pris cela pour une confirmation et, après un moment de franche hésitation, je m'approchai de son garrot. Je ne savais pas trop comment, et où, me placer. Devais-je l'enfourcher à la naissance de sa nuque ? Plus bas, au milieu du dos ?

— Euh… je monte… comment ?

Il haussa ses épaules massives.

— Merci pour ta réponse, j'ai tout compris.

Nouveau toussotement-rire.

Bon. S'il avait une taille de cheval, pourquoi ne pas lui grimper dessus comme on monte un cheval ? Après tout, peu de gens devaient avoir eu l'occasion de chevaucher un loup, et je doutais que ces rares personnes aient publié un guide.

Le problème maintenant était que je n'avais jamais fait de cheval. Trop haut, trop rapide, trop tumultueux. Je serais morte avant d'avoir dépassé le pas.

Et je m'apprêtais à monter un loup géant, qui plus est mon petit-ami.

J'étais officiellement folle.

— Bon… Tu hurles si je te fais mal, d'accord ?

Jappement approbateur. Je m'appuyai nerveusement à ses épaules, me rapprochai au maximum et levai ma jambe pour la passer au-dessus du flanc de Paul. En vain. Il était trop grand pour ma petite taille et mon manque de souplesse. Je soufflai.

Compréhensif, Paul s'aplatit un peu plus et je retentai l'expérience, avec succès, cette fois. Je me tortillai un peu afin de me placer plus confortablement. Mes pieds frôlaient le sol et je craignais d'avance l'instant où ce ne serait plus le cas.

Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, il poussa un glapissement interrogatif. Je pris une profonde inspiration.

— Je suis prête. Tu peux te lever.

Il le fit doucement, par étape, tentant d'éviter de me secouer dans tous les sens. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de frôler la crise cardiaque. En trois secondes, c'était réglé. Je me tortillai encore, plus prudente que la dernière fois. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce que je risquais en chutant de cette hauteur.

Les cavaliers portaient un casque, bon sang !

Je réalisai néanmoins que la position se révélait assez naturelle. Je m'étais glissée derrière ses épaules, mes mains agrippées à la fourrure de son cou, ce qui ne semblait pas le déranger, et mes jambes serrant de toutes leurs maigres forces ses flancs. Ainsi juchée sur un animal aussi haut qu'un cheval, je me permis de regarder autour de moi. La vue sensiblement différente me frappa, et plus encore l'idée que Paul et ses compagnons voyaient le monde ainsi jusqu'à plusieurs fois par jour.

— C'est… trop bizarre.

Paul rit – enfin, toussa. Puis aboya.

— Je… oui, allons-y. En route.

Les premiers pas furent déstabilisants. Je laissai échapper un piaillement et me cramponnai deux fois plus fort. Il resta en terrain plat puis, lorsqu'il sentit que je me détendais doucement, accéléra légèrement.

Il s'écoula encore des siècles avant qu'il se prépare à courir. Je le sentis aussitôt. Son corps se tendit étrangement, ses pattes se plièrent. Il allait bondir. Le serrant à l'étouffer, j'enfouis mon visage dans sa fourrure chaude. Je sentis vaguement qu'il démarrait, puis plus rien. Au bout de quelques secondes, je m'autorisai à soulever la tête de quelques centimètres, à ouvrir un œil, puis le deuxième.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, Paul ne s'était pas arrêté. Il galopait, si vite que les alentours devenaient flous, si doux que je sentais à peine le roulis de son dos, si habile que sa course ne provoquait aucun son. Un instant, je fus renvoyée à une autre journée où, perchée sur le dos de mon petit-ami, je traversais la forêt à une vitesse éclaire. Je chassai aussitôt ce souvenir de mon esprit.

Aujourd'hui était un autre jour. Et je le passais avec Paul.

« Mieux que la moto », m'avait assuré Jacob lors de notre dernière sortie ensemble. Je comprenais ce que cela voulait dire. C'était cent fois plus excitant. Je me penchai un peu en avant, collant mon ventre à l'encolure de Paul et coinçant mon visage entre ses oreilles. Ainsi, solidement accrochée, je pus profiter du vent qui fouettait mon visage, des rayons du soleil qui transperçaient par moment la couverture des arbres, de la flore uniformément verte qui défilait sous mon regard ébahi.

Contrairement à ma dernière balade surnaturelle, aucune nausée, aucun vertige. Mes yeux ne brûlaient ni ne pleuraient, mes muscles ne se tétanisaient pas. J'étais bien.

Si bien que j'éclatai de rire.

Finalement, un peu trop vite à mon goût, il ralentit progressivement jusqu'à s'arrêter complétement. J'observai les alentours. Je n'étais jamais venue dans cette partie de la forêt, elle m'était cependant familière : les mêmes arbres, cyprès, ciguës, ifs et érables, se dressaient autour de nous, les pattes poilues de Paul foulaient le même sol, mélange de terre dure et d'aiguilles de sapins. La seule nouveauté était l'immense rocher qui se dressait devant nous, m'empêchant de voir ce qui se cachait derrière – à coup sûr, une énième lignée de troncs des plus communs. J'entendais le glouglou d'une rivière non loin et…

— Ah !

Paul venait de s'accroupir. Il poussa un gémissement navré.

— Je vais bien, le rassurai-je.

Je quittai ensuite son dos. Tout en massant mes doigts dépliés, je fis quelques pas, sensation déconcertante après avoir traversé la forêt à dos de loup.

— Ça va ? Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé que tu n'étais pas prête.

Je me retournai et souris à Paul, qui quittait l'ombre d'un large pin, vêtu d'un simple short.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, je t'assure.

Je l'observai de la tête aux pieds et gloussai.

— Je crois que je t'ai percé à jour, Paul.

Il rit.

— Vraiment ? Tu as découvert mon secret le plus intime ?

— Oui. Tu ne vas pas le croire toi-même… Tu es capable… de te changer en loup !

— Oh la la, me voilà démasqué. Tu viens ?

— Où ?

— Je ne t'ai pas emmenée ici pour la simple envie de te porter sur mon dos.

— Je n'étais pas trop lourde, d'ailleurs ?

— Aussi légère qu'une plume. Allez, viens.

Me prenant par la main, il me tira vers le rocher qui, alors que je le dévisageais de mon mètre soixante-trois, me parut considérablement plus grand. Nous le contournâmes et, comme prévu, je découvris que la forêt s'étendait encore et encore devant nous. Un mince sentier slalomait entre les troncs, il montait légèrement. Nous le montâmes, lentement, profitant du silence qui régnait dans les bois. Nos mains enlacées se balançaient.

— Oh ! m'exclamai-je en atteignant le sommet de la colline miniature.

— Ça te plait ?

— C'est magnifique.

Je n'ajoutai rien, lui non plus. Au pied de la colline se trouvait un ruisseau, mince filait d'eau d'un magnifique vert émeraude. Il cheminait entre des rochers, tantôt ronds, tantôt menaçants avec leurs arêtes tranchantes. On apercevait ici et là d'immenses fleurs aux pétales flamboyants ainsi que des arbrisseaux, mais aucun n'était assez âgé pour empêcher le soleil d'illuminer de ses rayons l'environnement. Des poissons nageaient, des grenouilles sautaient, un écureuil trempait prudemment son museau. Et, partout, noyant le regard, de la mousse. Une mousse épaisse, envahissante, comme on n'en trouvait qu'à Forks, bourgade la plus humide des Etats-Unis depuis sa fondation. Une mousse presque phosphorescente. Particulièrement foncée, elle était d'un étrange bleu-vert qui émerveillait. Moi qui n'appréciais guère la végétation unique de Forks, force m'était de constater que j'étais fascinée.

Je dévalai machinalement la pente, manquant tomber à chaque pas, jusqu'à atteindre ce petit coin de paradis. Je m'installai sur un des multiples rochers couverts de mousse. Aussitôt, mon esprit m'avertit que je me relèverais sale et trempée. Tant pis ! Je vivais un moment magique.

J'enfonçai mes doigts dans la mousse, ils s'y enfoncèrent sans peine. Elle était plus épaisse encore que je ne l'avais supposé. Fraiche, douce… Un vrai bonheur. Paul s'installa à côté de moi. J'appuyai ma tête sur son épaule, il entoura les miennes d'un bras brûlant et nous restâmes là, immobiles et silencieux.

Paix et harmonie.

Le soleil virait à l'oranger lorsque Paul bougea à nouveau.

— On rentre ?

— Non. Restons encore un peu.

— Tu meurs de faim, Bella.

Ah. Il avait donc entendu mon estomac gargouiller.

— Non.

— Menteuse.

— Là n'est pas la question. Restons encore un peu.

— Tu vas attraper froid.

— Collée à toi ? Je ne pense pas.

— Il nous faut encore faire le chemin de retour.

— Tu as vu la vitesse à laquelle tu cours ?

— Charlie ne va plus tarder à rentrer chez vous. En plus, j'aimerais encore te montrer quelque chose avant que tu quittes la Push.

Intriguée, je me détournai du paysage féérique qui s'étalait devant nous pour lui accorder toute mon attention.

— Quelque chose ?

— Quelque chose.

— Quoi ?

— Ma maison. Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais il me semble que tu n'es jamais venu chez moi. Sais-tu seulement où elle se situe ?

— Non, reconnus-je.

— Je le savais. Alors, ça t'irait ?

— Tu… es sûr ? Ça ne te dérange pas de…

— Ma mère est sortie pour la journée avec sa petite famille, m'expliqua-t-il. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait en profiter. Mais si tu ne veux pas…

— Bien sûr que je veux ! Si ça ne te pose pas de problèmes.

— Aucun. En route, alors. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, pour toi comme pour moi.

Tandis qu'il filait se transformer, je profitai de cet étrange environnement. Perché sur un rocher, un oiseau gracile au plumage bigarré poussait une chansonnette.

Qu'avait donc ce lieu de si merveilleux ?

Il y avait des plantes, de la mousse, de l'eau, de la mousse et des rochers. Rien de bien particulier.

Oui, mais… la façon dont les pierres s'enlaçaient, se chevauchaient… les fougères qui abritaient une famille de cigales enjouées… la liane qui tombait indolemment de ce bouleau pour venir caresser le ruisseau… et les rayons du soleil qui profitaient de leurs derniers moments de grâce pour parer ledit ruisseau d'une couronne d'or…

Un jappement me poussa à me retourner. Paul m'attendait. J'adressai un dernier regard amoureux à l'endroit paradisiaque puis trottinai jusqu'à lui. Je l'enfourchai avec plus d'assurance qu'auparavant et m'étalai tout de suite contre sa puissante encolure. Je chatouillai ses oreilles, le faisant… éternuer ?

Puis il partit, et je m'accrochai à son pelage, frottant parfois mon visage contre sa peau tiède.

Une fois de plus, le trajet s'écoula trop vite et, bientôt, je me trouvai entraînée par un Paul humain en direction d'une maison semblable à celle des Black. La porte n'avait pas été peinte, au contraire de la façade qui avait dû arborer, autrefois, une ostentatoire teinte carmin.

— Papa ? appela Paul en entrant.

Je le suivis en observant avec attention l'univers dans lequel grandissait Paul depuis ses huit ans. Une cuisine si rangée qu'on doutait presque qu'elle ait été utilisée un jour. Un salon propre mais encombré, principalement de livres et d'affaires de bébé – il y avait même un berceau, dans un coin. Et un couloir, qui donnait sans doute sur les chambres et la salle de bain.

— Je suis là !

La voix, rauque mais chaleureuse, venait de l'arrière de la maison. Paul s'y dirigea. Arrivé dans le couloir, il se retourna et, me gratifiant d'un sourire en coin, me fit signe d'approcher. Je le suivis en rougissant. Je ne pensais pas être présentée à son père ce jour-là.

Il me montra du doigt les toilettes, puis me guida jusqu'à la chambre de son paternel, petite et particulièrement éclairée. Celui-ci, penché sur un tas de feuilles couvertes de chiffres, lisait. Il s'en détourna dès qu'il nous remarqua sur le seuil. Il se leva pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Paul, avant de me sourire.

— Bonjour… ?

— Bella. Bella Swan, répondis-je en tendant la main.

Il la serra en esquissant le même sourire polisson que son fils.

— La fameuse Bella Swan ? Enchanté ! Mon fils me parle souvent de vous.

Je m'empourprai et jetai un coup d'œil à Paul. La teinte rouille de ses pommettes s'était accentuée.

— En bien, évidemment ! s'empressa d'ajouter son père.

Je rougis d'autant plus.

— Papa, râla Paul.

L'homme éclata de rire.

— Bon, je vais malheureusement devoir vous laisser, beaucoup de travail m'attend. Mais je suppose que nous nous reverrons ?

— Il… y a des chances, monsieur.

Beaucoup, beaucoup de chances.

— Tant mieux, tant mieux ! Paul, je ne préparerai rien ce soir, alors commande une pizza ou… arrange-toi avec ta mère.

— Je prendrai une pizza. Tu en veux une, aussi ?

Son père secoua la tête d'un air distrait, déjà replongé dans ses papiers. Paul faisait une drôle de tête, visiblement partagé entre son envie de rire et son désir de soupirer. Il finit par me guider à sa chambre. La fenêtre en était grande ouverte, le sol couvert d'habits, de livres et de paquets de chips ouverts comme fermés, vides ou remplis.

— Désolé pour… tout ça. Je ne suis pas très doué pour le rangement.

Je haussai des épaules. Si, chez moi, mon besoin d'organisation frôlait la maniaquerie, le désordre ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Paul m'attira sur son lit défait et, avant que je n'aie compris ce qu'il m'arrivait, il m'embrassa. Je répondis aussitôt à son baiser. Mes doigts se perdirent dans sa chevelure noire, plus douce, plus fine que sa fourrure argentée.

— Ça te plairait que je te montre d'autres coins de la forêt, un de ces jours ? Quand il ne pleuvra pas.

J'opinai.

— Beaucoup. Comment se fait-il que l'endroit que tu m'as montré ne fasse pas partie des lieux touristiques de Forks ? C'est aussi captivant que les bassins de marée.

— Ça, ma chère, c'est le privilège des loups-garous. Une vitesse supersonique permettant d'avaler les kilomètres plus rapidement qu'une voiture. Des sens aiguisés qui nous font sentir où se cachent les merveilles. Et des journées à flâner dans les bois jusqu'à ce qu'on les connaisse par cœur.

— Je suis bien contente d'être amoureuse d'un loup-garou, alors.

— Ne serais-tu pas un peu opportuniste ?

— A peine, ris-je.

Je l'embrassai puis, craignant soudain qu'il le prenne mal, ajoutai :

— Sérieusement, ce n'est qu'un petit plus, tu le sais ? Je ne t'aime pas parce que tu es un loup-garou. Je t'aime parce que tu es Paul.

— Et qui est Paul ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

Je réfléchis. Qui était Paul ?

— Un type qui ne comprend visiblement pas le sens du mot « ordre », mais qui a de l'humour, des yeux plus merveilleux, tu meurs… Un gars aimant, protecteur, gentil… Pas du tout jaloux, mais très irritable. Un mec qui ne semble pas observer tant que ça les gens, mais qui met le doigt sur des détails qui te poussent à te remettre complètement en question. Et… mon petit-ami.

— Ah, ça, je suis heureux que tu le soulignes.

— C'est nécessaire. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, sans toi, Paul. Et pourtant, ça ne fait pas deux semaines que nous sortons ensemble.

— Je considère quant à moi que nous avons appris à nous apprécier bien avant. Tu sais, ils t'appelaient déjà ma « petite-copine » lors de la soirée légendes ?

— Qui, ils ?

— Les autres de la meute.

— Oh.

Je réfléchis encore.

— Je crois qu'ils avaient raison.

— Moi aussi.

Nous nous tûmes, un même sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il s'allongea confortablement sur son matelas et je posai ma joue contre son torse. C'était agréable. Je fermai les yeux.

— Tu sais quoi, Bella ?

— Hmm ? marmonnai-je, éveillée à demi seulement.

— Je t'aime.

— Moi aussi, Paul… murmurai-je dans un bâillement.

Je m'endormis.

.

— Paul ?

Je me tortillai, prise d'une sensation étrange. Mon matelas _bougeait_. Mon oreiller semblait vouloir se faire la malle. Je m'y accrochai, désireuse de finir ma nuit confortablement.

Sensation surprenante : mon oreiller n'avait rien de cotonneux. Il était plutôt… doux, à la limite du soyeux. Et il ne semblait pas rembourré à l'aide de minuscules plumes, plutôt d'un matériau… résistant. Et il essayait de fuir, à nouveau.

— Paul !

— Bella, je dois me lever.

C'était moi, Bella, non ? Qui avait eu l'audace d'entrer dans ma chambre pendant mon sommeil ?

— Bella…

Un rire discret s'éleva dans la pièce. J'ouvris les yeux.

Je ne me trouvais pas dans ma chambre.

Je tournai la tête, croisant le regard argenté d'un adolescent.

Paul. Qui me souriait avec une moue attendrie.

— Tu me laisserais me lever ?

Les joues roses, je retirai ma tête de son torse. Il se leva aussitôt, tandis que je refermais les paupières, pour une minute de repos supplémentaire.

— Paul !

Je rouvris les yeux. Cette voix me disait quelque chose.

— J'arrive.

Il disparut de mon champ de vision. Je me retournai dans son lit. Il fallait que je me lève. Je ne savais exactement l'heure qu'il était, mais je me doutais que Charlie commencerait à s'inquiéter dans un futur proche. Espérons que je n'aie pas passé la nuit là…

Je me redressai lentement. Mes vêtements humides avaient séché. Je trouvai mes baskets au pied du lit. Je ne me souvenais pas les avoir enlevées.

Je gagnai le couloir. Au salon, des gens parlaient. Je reconnus la voix de Paul, qui frôlait l'insolence.

— … Ruben n'est pas avec toi ?

— Non. Tu m'écoutes, quand je te parle ? Il est rentré à la maison. Il ne pouvait pas prendre plus de vacances.

— Et toi ? Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que traîner dans nos pattes ?

— Paul…

La voix, féminine et familière, avait pris des accents menaçants.

— Désolé, fit-il sur un ton nullement repentant. Mon _père_ m'a appris à être honnête.

— Paul…

Des pleurs d'enfant la coupèrent en milieu de phrase. Ils me permirent de reconnaître la voix. Il s'agissait de la mère de Paul.

J'hésitai. Devais-je me montrer ou, au contraire, retourner dans sa chambre pour attendre que la voix soit libre ? Après tout, Paul avait attendu que sa mère soit absente pour me faire visiter la maison. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre paternelle. Elle était fermée, à présent.

Dans le salon, des bruits nouveaux indiquèrent qu'il y avait du mouvement. Les hurlements du bébé se muèrent en cris. Je reculai de quelques pas dans le couloir, par précaution. Au même moment, la tête de Paul apparut. Il me fit un grand sourire, associé à un signe de la main. J'approchai timidement.

— Viens.

Il m'attrapa par la main dès que celle-ci se trouva à sa portée et me tira dans le salon. Rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est qu'à présent, une indienne d'une trentaine d'années parcourait la pièce de long en large, tentant visiblement de calmer la petite qu'elle portait.

— Maman, je te présente Bella. Ma petite-amie.

La femme se figea, un instant, avant de se tourner vers moi avec la vivacité d'un serpent paré à l'attaque. Elle me scruta d'un regard peu sympathique.

— Bella, comme tu l'auras deviné, voici ma mère et sa fille, Savannah.

— Ta petite sœur, ajouta la femme.

Il haussa une épaule, visiblement peu concerné.

Le silence s'installa entre nous. Paul me fixait de son habituel regard enamouré, provoquant mes rougissements, et sa mère me jaugeait de ses yeux noirs plissés. Dans ses bras, Savannah s'était tue. Moi, je faisais passer mon regard d'un objet à l'autre, tentant d'éviter ceux des Lahote. Il tomba finalement sur l'horloge. Vingt heures treize. Oh oh…

— Il se fait tard. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille. Euh… Au revoir, madame.

Elle se contenta de me dévisager sans un mot, sans un geste. Je tournai les talons, certaine que Paul ne manquerait pas de me suivre jusque sur le perron. Il le fit.

En sortant, je compris qu'un nouveau problème se présentait. Nous n'avions pas ramené la Chevrolet.

— Tu veux que je t'y amène ? proposa mon petit-ami en comprenant le souci.

— Ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Pas le moins du monde. Par contre, je crains que me transformer en loup géant prenne un peu trop de temps. Alors… dans mes bras, chérie.

J'éclatai de rire et me rapprochai de lui. Il me souleva comme il aurait porté sa petite sœur, et fila aussi vite qu'il put.

— Tes parents sont au courant que tu es un loup-garou ?

Il secoua la tête.

— Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ma mère n'est même pas une quileute, tu sais.

— Mais c'est une indienne aussi, non ?

— Oui. Elle vient de la tribu Puyallup.

— Et… ce n'est pas trop dur… de leur cacher ta nature ?

— Non. Mon père m'a toujours fait suffisamment confiance pour me laisser indépendant. Evidemment, il a flippé quand j'ai disparu, mais ensuite… Bah, c'est redevenu comme avant. Il ne m'a jamais demandé pourquoi je passais la majorité de mon temps dehors, parfois même mes nuits. Et ma mère… Je me fiche de ce qu'elle pense.

Je hochai la tête, désolée.

— On est arrivés !

Il me posa avec délicatesse par terre et je me précipitai vers ma camionnette en le remerciant.

— Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose, par hasard ?

Je revins sur mes pas de bon cœur et l'embrassai de toutes mes forces.

— Satisfait ?

— Hum… à moitié, souffla-t-il avant de fondre à son tour sur mes lèvres.

.

cCc

.

Et voilà ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

La question de la semaine est : « Dans ma fic, pour le moment, quel est votre personnage préféré ? »

Ah ! Au cas où des fans d'équitation passeraient par là, je sais que les cavaliers portent une _bombe_. J'ai choisi le terme « casque » car je n'étais pas certaine qu'une fille qui ne s'est jamais risqué à monter à cheval, connaisse le mot technique.

Merci d'avoir lu, à la semaine prochaine,

C.


	17. Chapitre 16

Hello !

Voici le chapitre seize. J'espère que le lire vous fera plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

.

_**Disclaimer**_ : tout est à SM.

.

**Chapitre 16**

L'oiseau était magnifique. Le soleil faisait étinceler son plumage mouillé. Son bec doré, effilé, laissait échapper un chant enjôleur. Comme je me redressais sur le bord de ma fenêtre, il tourna vivement son œil bleu dans ma direction, mais ne quitta pas sa branche, pas effrayé pour un sou. Je souris, penchai la tête sur le côté, intriguée. Je n'avais jamais aperçu pareil volatile. Quel pouvait bien être son nom ?

— Quelle magnifique journée, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je baissai la tête et mon sourire s'agrandit en découvrant Paul, sous ma fenêtre.

— Ça pourrait être pire, approuvai-je.

Il rit.

— Madame la pessimiste accepterait-elle de me rejoindre pour me dire bonjour ?

— Ça dépend. Que m'offre monsieur en échange ?

Il esquissa son sourire polisson.

— Si madame descend, madame le saura.

— J'arrive. Donne-moi quelques minutes.

Je fermai la fenêtre et me précipitai dans la salle de bain pour ôter mon pyjama et me doucher.

— Tu en as mis du temps ! se plaignit-il alors que je refermais le battant derrière moi.

— Monsieur serait-il impatient ?

— Monsieur est plus qu'impatient, répondit-il en me volant un baiser.

— Est-ce là ma récompense ?

— Oui, avec en prime une journée entière passée avec moi.

— Hum… marmonnai-je. Mme Newton m'a téléphoné hier pour me demander si cela ne me dérangeait pas de venir plus souvent, dans les prochaines semaines. Ils sont en pleine période touristique et c'est très bien rémunéré.

— Tu y vas quand, du coup ?

Je grimaçai.

— Lundi, mardi, vendredi, samedi.

— Tout ça, siffla-t-il.

— C'est juste une après-midi de plus, fis-je remarquer.

— Mouais… c'est toujours une après-midi de trop, selon moi…

— Allons bon, tu ne vas pas bouder pour ça ?

Il grommela.

— Désolée, je n'ai pas compris. Je ne parle que l'anglais.

Il redressa la tête, un air soudain espiègle sur les traits. Je haussai les sourcils, méfiante. Il ouvrit la bouche et… lâcha un mot en quileute. Que je ne compris pas, évidemment.

J'en étais sûre.

— Bon, puisque mon petit-ami semble décidé à m'embêter, aujourd'hui, je crois que je vais rentrer.

Je fis semblant de tourner les talons. Il m'enlaça aussitôt.

— En route, alors. Avant que tu ne fuies.

— Tiens, tu ne boudes plus ?

— Mais je n'ai jamais boudé, nia-t-il avec mauvaise foi. Tu me pardonnes ? ajouta-t-il presque aussitôt.

J'éclatai de rire.

— Non, jamais ! affirmai-je.

Sourire aux lèvres, il m'entraîna vers la Chevrolet.

— Je peux conduire, aujourd'hui ?

— Un autre jour… peut-être.

Il secoua la tête.

— Tu es accro au volant, tu le sais, ça ? Les seules fois où je peux conduire, c'est lorsque tu dors.

— Eh oui… Mais je suis sûre que tu vas t'en remettre. Monte !

Il prit place du côté passager, à contre-cœur, et je démarrai en souriant.

Qui avait dit que les imprégnés n'avaient aucun désir ?

.

Lorsque je poussai la porte du magasin, il était là, comme promis, appuyé nonchalamment au capot de ma voiture. Un instant, je me crus projetée dans le passé, sur le parking du lycée. A cette époque, toutefois, je n'avais pas une envie dévorante de l'embrasser dès que je le voyais.

Je trottinai jusqu'à lui, oubliant au passage qu'il y avait un trottoir et perdant l'équilibre en descendant celui-ci. Il me rattrapa avec agilité et replaça une mèche derrière mon oreille avant d'embrasser ma tempe.

— Tu m'as manquée… me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

— Je ne suis partie que deux heures.

— N'empêche.

Nous échangeâmes un nouveau baiser, et j'imaginai l'expression de Mike, qui devait nous observer à travers la vitre. Je pouffai.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Tu m'as manqué, toi aussi.

— J'en étais sûr, dit-il simplement.

Nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre et je me dirigeai vers ma portière. Il me retint par l'épaule.

— Hep hep hep ! Tu m'as promis.

Je soupirai. J'espérais qu'il avait oublié. Evidemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me laisser le volant ? demandai-je en lui faisant mes yeux de chien battu.

Auxquels il résista, uniquement parce qu'il n'y adressa pas un regard. Je contournai donc la voiture. Satisfait, il gagna sa propre place.

— Ceinture de sécurité, me rappela-t-il.

— Oui, maman.

Il s'esclaffa à en faire trembler la voiture, puis démarra. Direction la maison.

— Comment ça se passe, à la Push ? Tout le monde va bien ?

— Très bien, même. Sam et Emily sont à fond dans les préparatifs du mariage.

— Il faudrait que je les appelle, pour proposer mon aide.

— Tu ne veux pas qu'on y aille maintenant, tout simplement ?

Je secouai la tête.

— Je suis crevée. C'est la folie, à la boutique. Il y a toujours quelqu'un. Tou-jours. Nous avons même épuisé les gourdes isothermiques. Mme Newton hésite à créer un horaire d'été, afin d'ouvrir un peu plus longtemps.

— Ah non ! Elle ne va pas te voler encore plus ! Déjà qu'on ne se voit que le matin !

— Et là, on fait quoi ? On rêve ?

— Non, mais on ne traîne pas dans une voiture comme on traîne sur la plage. Enfin… tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

— Oui. Tu veux venir à la maison pour le souper ? Charlie ne s'y opposera pas.

— Non, il me dévisagera juste d'un air suspicieux durant tout le repas.

Nous soupirâmes en chœur.

— Entre ton père et ma mère, on fait la paire.

— Elle est toujours chez toi ?

— Ouais. Savannah pleure non-stop. C'est énervant au possible.

— C'est un bébé.

— Un bébé, mon œil. C'est plutôt un jouet. Tu sais, une de ces peluches que tu achètes parce qu'elle est tellement mignonne, tellement belle, dans l'emballage. Et quand tu la déballes, tu découvres qu'elle est rêche et dure, et affreuse en plus une fois sur deux.

J'éclatai de rire.

— Tu te rends compte que nous avons tous déjà été des Savannah, au moins ?

— Heureusement qu'on ne s'en rappelle pas. Je finirais par me suicider.

— Bêta.

— Et non, c'est Jacob.

— Quoi ?

— C'est Jacob, le Bêta. Moi je ne suis que le Second du Troisième.

Je roulai des yeux.

— Le bras droit de Jared, donc ? demandai-je après un instant de réflexion.

L'organisation de la meute était si complexe que je m'y perdais. Il fallait dire que je n'avais toujours pas saisi pourquoi Jacob avait laissé sa place d'Alpha à Sam.

— Tu as tout compris, m'assura pourtant Paul.

Je souris. En sa compagnie, je me sentais toujours plus intelligente que je ne l'étais réellement.

— Et comment vont les autres ? Quil parvient toujours à s'occuper de Claire ?

— Oui. Et la procédure de divorce avance doucement. Jen pense pouvoir emménager ici avant la rentrée.

— Cool !

— Oui.

— Il faut aussi que je refasse un truc avec Jacob… Oh la la, mais où vais-je pouvoir placer tout ça ? J'ai une vie sociale trop fournie.

Nouveau rire de Paul. Qui s'arrêta net lorsqu'il aperçut la maison, au coin de la rue.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester manger ?

— Ouais. On se revoit demain ?

— Comme d'habitude, acquiesçai-je avec un sourire.

Il y répondit faiblement en se garant. J'avais comme l'impression que plus nous passions de temps ensemble, plus nous avions envie de rester l'un avec l'autre. Etait-ce naturel, ou l'imprégnation se renforçait-elle chaque jour un peu plus ? Je ne sais pas si je voulais l'apprendre.

Il coupa le moteur. Il se penchait pour un dernier baiser lorsqu'il se figea. Les yeux ronds, je le vis redresser la tête, puis se raidir. Enfin, il se tourna vers le pare-brise. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ses traits furieux, ses mains tremblantes, et le sang quitta mon visage.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sans répondre, il tourna la clé et le moteur rugit.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

J'avais presque crié. Il se tourna vers moi, les narines frémissantes.

— Un vampire.

Mon cœur s'accéléra.

— Mais…

Ce n'était pas possible.

Il tenta de démarrer. Brusquée, la voiture cala. Il retenta sa chance et, quelques secondes plus tard, nous reculions en direction de la route.

— Et Charlie ? Où est Charlie ?

Il enfonça la pédale de frein. Je fus projetée en avant ; ma ceinture me retint. Son odorat affûté s'activa.

— Je… Je crois qu'il est à l'intérieur.

Cette fois, mon cœur s'arrêta.

— Je… On ne peut pas… Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

Sans bien savoir ce que je faisais, je défis ma ceinture et attrapai la poignée de ma portière. Il m'arrêta d'un geste.

— Non !

Devant mon air suppliant, il inspira profondément et dit :

— Je vais entrer. Toi, tu restes ici. Et tu appelles la meute.

Il me montra son téléphone portable, posé sur le plateau de bord. Je hochai la tête. Il était déjà sorti. J'attrapai l'engin et tentai – en vain, mes doigts tapaient à côté – d'écrire le premier numéro qui me venait à l'esprit. Enfin, je pus appuyer sur la touche d'appel. Soupirant de soulagement, je plaquai l'appareil sur une oreille et relevai la tête. Pour le découvrir figé à mi-chemin de la maison. Charlie se tenait sur le seuil, bientôt violet de rage.

Derrière lui, il y avait Edward.

— Allo ? fit la voix douce d'Emily à l'autre bout du fil.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

.

Ce n'était pas possible. Je rêvais, forcément.

Ce. N'était. Pas. Possible.

Edward était parti. Il m'avait abandonnée près d'un an plus tôt, et il ne reviendrait pas. Mon esprit, pour une raison qui me restait obscure pour l'instant, mon esprit avait créé une nouvelle hallucination. Un nouvel Edward, plus magnifique, plus triste, plus réaliste encore que les autres.

Charlie devait être en colère pour une toute autre raison. Peut-être parce que… j'avais oublié d'éteindre la cuisinière… Peut-être parce que j'avais conduit en excès de vitesse. Peut-être parce qu'il ne supportait pas de me voir embrasser Paul. Peut-être…

Et Paul… Paul tremblait parce que…

Attendez… Il tremblait ?

Je le détaillai. Mâchoire crispée, teint verdâtre, poings serrés, il frissonnait des pieds à la tête. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et je sentis mon cœur s'affoler.

Il allait se transformer. En plein milieu de la rue, devant mon père, devant Edward. Il allait attaquer et Edward allait le…

Non !

J'ouvris la portière avec une force inhabituelle.

— Paul, non !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers moi. Paul, l'air furibond, Edward, au regard inquiet, et Charlie, qui semblait incapable d'énoncer ce qu'il pensait.

Espérant que mon père ne s'interrogerait pas sur ma conduite par trop étrange, je m'approchai à petits pas de Paul, mains levées en un geste apaisant.

— Paul, s'il te plait, calme-toi, murmurai-je assez bas pour que seuls Paul et Edward m'entendent. Tout va bien. C'est moi, Bella. Je ne suis pas en danger. Tu n'as pas besoin d'attaquer qui que ce soit. On va aller à la Push, d'accord ? On va retrouver Sam et les autres.

Lentement, la lueur agressive dans ses yeux disparus et ses frissons baissèrent d'intensité. J'en fus soulagée. Lorsque je parvins à sa hauteur, seuls ses bras tremblaient et, lorsque je l'enlaçai, il répondit à mon étreinte. Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux et je le sentis se détendre imperceptiblement.

Comme il avait changé ! Je me souvenais des discussions que j'avais eue avec la meute. Nul doute que, quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait explosé à peine sorti de la voiture. Et que se serait-il passé, alors ?

Une catastrophe, rien de moins.

Je resserrai mon emprise autour de sa taille.

— Bella, attention ! fit alors Edward.

Je relevai la tête, tant ces paroles ressemblaient aux mises en garde de mon protecteur imaginaire. Mais c'était Edward, au timbre plus velouté encore que dans mes souvenirs. Charlie le dévisageait comme s'il était fou.

Je ne doutais pas que, s'il avait été humain, il aurait frôlé la crise cardiaque. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

En entendant ses paroles, Paul se tourna vers lui et montra les dents. Edward prit instantanément une pose défensive. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, je compris qu'il savait précisément ce qu'était Paul.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

— Paul, il va falloir que tu rentres.

— Tu rêves !

— Tu n'as pas le choix. L'un de vous risque de perdre le contrôle, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Rentre à la Push. Explique la situation à Sam. Je suis sûre que cette nouvelle a de l'importance pour lui.

Il hésita, mais mes arguments, logiques, le convainquirent.

— Appelle-moi dès qu'il est parti. Je viendrai te voir. Peu importe l'heure.

— D'accord.

Comme s'il avait senti ma tension, il se contenta de m'embrasser le front, puis, ignorant Edward, il se tourna vers mon père.

— Charlie, le salua-t-il.

Pour la première fois, sûrement à cause de la présence toute proche de mon ex, Charlie lui offrit un grand sourire.

— Paul. Passe une bonne soirée.

— Merci. Vous aussi.

Il m'adressa un dernier regard indécis. Je l'encourageai d'un sourire et il se précipita en direction des bois. Je crus apercevoir un éclat argenté qui contournait un érable, puis plus rien. Je me tournai alors en direction des deux autres hommes plantés devant ma maison. Les prunelles d'Edward, inquiètes, écarquillées et couleur caramel, alternaient entre l'orée de la forêt et moi-même. La couleur violacée des joues de Charlie s'intensifiait de seconde en seconde. Je réalisai alors que, si les circonstances avaient été un tant soit peu différentes, Charlie n'aurait pas manqué de s'affoler en voyant Paul disparaître dans les bois comme s'il prévoyait de rentrer à la Push à pieds. Finalement, je grimpai dans ma voiture, côté conducteur, cette fois, et la garai correctement devant la façade. J'en redescendis lentement et me dirigeai vers la porte en ignorant les deux paires d'yeux qui me fixaient.

— Bella… dit Edward lorsque je le dépassai.

Je levai la main pour le faire taire et continuai mon chemin. Arrivée sur le paillasson, je poussai le battant et entrai chez moi. Je m'enfermai ensuite dans ma chambre, fermant la fenêtre dans un vieux réflexe. Pour plus de précaution, je tirai également les volets et les rideaux. D'en bas me parvinrent les voix des deux hommes, Edward le suppliant de le laisser entrer, Charlie refusant, puis plus rien.

J'attendis encore une demi-heure avant qu'une personne frappe à ma porte.

— Bella ?

C'était Charlie. Je courus lui ouvrir. Au vu de la tête qu'il fit en me voyant, je ne devais pas paraître à mon avantage, mais je m'en fichais un peu.

— Oui, papa ?

— Je voulais te dire que…

Il s'interrompit. Visiblement, il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il voulait dire. Je le comprenais. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Je sortais avec un loup-garou depuis peu, et mon ex vampire revenait pour une raison inconnue.

— Je sais, papa, fis-je donc.

Il hocha la tête avec lenteur.

— Je propose que tu commandes une pizza, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur de cuisiner, ce soir.

— Bien sûr. Evidemment. Je comprends tout à fait.

Il repartit. Je fermai la porte, à clés, et m'affalai sur mon lit. Je n'appelai pas Paul. Je n'appelai personne.

Je pensai, encore et encore, oubliant mes conclusions à la file, jusqu'à m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, en revanche, tout était beaucoup plus clair.

J'étais curieuse. Je voulais savoir ce qu'Edward était venu faire chez moi. Je réduisais par ailleurs en charpie tout filament d'espoir naissant.

Enfin, à dix heures quarante-trois, n'y tenant plus, j'ouvris ma fenêtre, poussai les volets. La lumière du jour entra à flots dans la chambre.

— Edward ? soufflai-je.

Une seconde plus tard, il se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, raide comme un piquet. Je refermai la vitre et m'assit sur mon lit. Il prit la chaise de bureau, mais ne dit rien.

— Bonjour, lâchai-je finalement, ne sachant que dire d'autre, mais souhaitant briser enfin ce silence pesant.

— Bonjour Bella.

Il ne renchérit pas, et je ne sus que dire. « La forme ? Comment va la famille ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

— Bon. Si tu es là, je suppose que c'est parce que tu as quelque chose à me dire. Alors vas-y, je t'écoute, l'encourageai-je enfin.

Il inspira profondément.

— Je suis venu m'excuser platement dans le but de te reconquérir parce que je ne suis qu'un misérable imbécile et que je ne parviens pas à voir ma vie sans toi, mais…

Il parlait vite. Trop. Tant que je ne parvenais à réellement comprendre ce que signifiaient ses dires.

Mes yeux s'arrondirent. Jamais, de toute ma vie, ils n'avaient été si ronds.

— Que… quoi ? balbutiai-je, officiellement perdue.

— Je n'aurais jamais dû te quitter. Tu es… l'amour de ma vie et j'aimerais passer mon éternité à ton côté. Seulement, je suis parti, je t'ai abandonnée, comme un crétin. Et je ne veux pas devenir un crétin égoïste qui brise ta relation alors que tu as réussi, contrairement à moi, à te remettre de notre séparation.

— Tu… Tu veux… Je suis perdue.

Plus que perdue, en fait. Tellement égarée qu'il n'y avait pas de termes adéquats. Les mots qu'il prononçait tourbillonnaient dans mon cerveau, dépourvus de sens.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te quitter ». « Je ne parviens pas à voir ma vie sans toi ». « Je suis venu dans le but de te reconquérir ».

Mais que racontait-il ?

Il se leva alors et s'avança, plus lent que dans mes souvenirs, jusqu'à attraper ma main. Je ne résistai pas et, comme toujours, mon pouls s'emballa lorsque nos peaux se frôlèrent.

— Bella, commença-t-il. Bella, je suis désolé. Je t'ai abandonné, il y a quelques mois. Je t'ai menti, aussi.

Menti ? Je le savais ! Tout ça n'était qu'une farce. Il venait se ficher de moi, m'expliquer combien il avait eu raison de partir.

Je sentis, dans ma poitrine, le trou que je pensais cicatrisé se fissurer légèrement.

— Bella. Lorsque je t'ai dit que… que tu ne m'apportais rien de bon… je mentais. Tout ce que je t'ai dit dans cette forêt n'était que mensonge. Je t'ai toujours aimé, je t'aime toujours. Et si… si tu souhaites que je fasse à nouveau partie de ta vie, aujourd'hui, demain… Je le ferai avec… Pas avec joie. Plus qu'avec bonheur. Parce que… je ne parviens pas à vivre sans toi.

Il mentait. Il mentait, encore, forcément. Il ne pouvait pas penser sérieusement ce qu'il disait. Ce n'était pas possible. Il se fichait de moi.

Sauf que ses prunelles, ses prunelles mordorées, n'avaient plus rien de l'impassibilité des bois. Elles brûlaient de ferveur, elles brillaient d'amour. En les fixant, je pouvais me perdre, me noyer dans ses sentiments en ébullition, ses sentiments… qu'il paraissait ne plus ressentir, lors de notre dernière rencontre. Ses sentiments que, au fond, malgré tous mes efforts, je n'étais jamais parvenues à refouler correctement, et qui resurgissaient soudain tandis que je le regardais. Ses sentiments que je n'avais aperçus que dans un seul autre regard.

Le regard de Paul.

Cette pensée me frappa tel un coup de fouet. Paul. Paul, le loup-garou imprégné de moi. Paul, avec qui je sortais désormais. Paul, que j'aimais.

Retirant ma main de celles d'Edward, je reculai précipitamment sur mon lit, jusqu'à sentir le mur contre mon dos. Edward tressaillit devant ma dérobade, mais ne dit rien.

— Il est… trop tard… Je m'en doutais. Je suis… désolé, Bella.

Il recula doucement.

— Non ! m'écriai-je.

Il s'arrêta net. Je me figeai également. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris ?

— Bella, ça va ? questionna Charlie, apparu soudainement derrière ma porte.

— Oui, oui, le rassurai-je précipitamment.

— Tu es sûre ? Pourquoi as-tu crié ?

— Euh… une araignée. Une araignée sur mon oreiller. Mais elle est partie.

— D'accord. Appelle, si tu as besoin.

— Je n'y manquerai pas, merci papa.

Nous restâmes immobiles un long moment tandis que mon paternel s'éloignait. Enfin, Edward reprit la parole, sur un ton suintant d'espoir. J'en eus mal au cœur.

— Est-ce que… Bella, pourrais-je encore tenter ma chance ? Je sais que c'est terriblement égoïste de ma part, mais… Me laisserais-tu essayer de te reconquérir ?

— Je…

J'étais partagée. Terriblement partagée. Mon cœur me hurlait de dire « oui », mais mon cœur me hurlait aussi de répondre « non ».

— Puis-je… y réfléchir ?

Il hocha la tête précipitamment, son magnifique sourire, celui qui me faisait craquer, sur les lèvres.

— Je te laisserai tout le temps que tu voudras, Bella. Mon cœur est tien.

« Et le mien t'appartient » souffla mon esprit. Mais le visage de Paul flottait toujours devant mes yeux et mes lèvres restèrent scellées. Une fois de plus, je remerciai le ciel de posséder le seul cerveau hermétique au don d'Edward.

— Si je veux te contacter…

— Je ne serai jamais loin, assura-t-il.

Je hochai la tête. Il n'était plus là.

Je refermai la fenêtre puis m'effondrai sur mon lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. J'étais dans la mouise. Encore.

Ma vie sentimentale était un véritable chantier. Je pensai à Edward, espérant, amoureux. Je l'aimais toujours, un amour teinté de crainte. Je songeai à Paul, confiant, aimant. Je l'aimais vraiment, un amour teinté d'incertitudes.

Edward ne risquait-il pas de me quitter encore ? Se doutait-il de ce que j'avais traversé à la suite de sa disparition ? La promesse faite à Charlie me revint en tête. Pouvais-je risquer ainsi mon avenir, un avenir que j'avais reconstruit de mes mains, péniblement, avec l'aide d'amis indéfectibles ?

Quand je repensais à Paul, j'avais l'impression d'être retournée des semaines plus tôt. Je l'appréciais toujours, je pouvais même prétendre l'aimer. Mais… il y avait quelque chose en moins. L'imprégnation. Je ne ressentais plus cet… aimant qui m'attirait à lui, sans cesse. Ce lien qui apaisait mes ennuis quand je le voyais. Je repensai à ma discussion avec Jacob. On eût dit que le destin me mettait à l'épreuve. M'étais-je trompée sur toute la ligne ?

Je passai ma journée ainsi, couchée sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur mon plafond lambrissé, l'esprit en miettes, le cœur divisé.

Edward.

Paul.

Edward. Paul.

Edward. Paul. Edward. Paul. Edward. Paul. Edward. Paul. Edward. Paul. Edward. Paul.

Plus je réfléchissais, plus j'étais perdue. Plus j'étais perdue, plus je réfléchissais.

Je me trouvai bientôt à peser les pours et les contres de chaque situation. La liste de pours s'allongea vite. Je m'arrêtai lorsque j'entrai dans le royaume superficiel du « Edward est riche, Paul pas. Paul ne peut pas me quitter, Edward si. »

Je fondis en larmes. Lorsque, des heures plus tard, elles se tarirent, j'étais décidée. Je ne voulais pas choisir le garçon avec lequel je sortais. Je voulais que ce soit naturel. Je voulais que ce soit évident.

Mais comment faire ? Comment ignorer sa raison pour se concentrer entièrement sur son cœur ? Cœur qui savait depuis toujours que j'aimais _à la fois_ Edward et Paul, bien entendu…

Lorsque je me réveillai le jour suivant, je réalisai qu'avant de laisser mon cœur s'exprimer, il me fallait un moment de détente loin de tout ce qui se rapprochait de ma vie amoureuse. J'appelai tout de même Emily pour lui apprendre que j'étais toujours en vie et que j'avais besoin d'être seule un moment. Comme d'habitude, l'indienne se montra compréhensive et me promit de rassurer Paul sur mon bon état de santé. Elle réussit également à me tirer un rendez-vous dimanche pour assister au premier essayage de sa robe de mariée, enfin terminée.

Dès qu'elle raccrocha, je repris le combiné pour contacter quelqu'un d'autre.

— Allo ?

— Angela ? C'est Bella.

— Salut Bella ! Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

— J'ai appris que tu étais rentrée de New York. Ça s'est bien passé ?

— Très bien. On pourrait faire quelque chose ensemble, bientôt, si tu veux, que je te raconte plus en détails.

— En fait, je me demandais justement si… tu serais partante pour aller faire un tour à Port Angeles.

— Aujourd'hui ?

— Oui. Je ne travaille pas, donc je me suis dit que ce serait l'occasion. Mais si tu ne peux pas, ce n'est pas grave.

— Non, non, ça me va très bien. Tu veux qu'on parte à quelle heure ?

— Dès que tu es disponible ?

— Maintenant ?

— Maintenant, ça joue. Je me change et je passe te chercher.

— D'accord. Tu es sûre que ta Chevrolet tiendra le coup ?

— Ce sera l'occasion de tester.

— Bon. Super ! A toute à l'heure.

— A toute !

Je raccrochai et courus chercher des vêtements propres. Quelle chance qu'Angela soit d'accord pour m'accompagner ! J'avais furieusement besoin de changement.

En frappant à sa porte un petit quart d'heure plus tard, je fus accueillie par les jumeaux qui jouaient au foot dans le hall d'entrée, un exercice fort périlleux, selon moi. Ma chance légendaire se manifesta lorsque la balle que l'un des deux, dont je ne me souvenais plus le nom, avait shooté dévia de manière improbable de sa trajectoire pour me frapper l'estomac.

Heureusement, les petits étaient trop jeunes pour me faire réellement mal. Je lâchai tout de même une exclamation surprise et me frottai le ventre, endolori, tandis qu'Angela réprimandait ses cadets. Ils s'excusèrent entre deux éclats de rire et nous partîmes.

Comme je m'y attendais, je passai une journée détendue. Nous longeâmes la baie avant d'entrer dans la ville-même. Angela avait besoin de nouveaux sous-vêtements. Quant à moi, je me décidai enfin à chercher la paire de chaussures qui me manquait depuis des mois. Entre deux moments de rire, d'essayage ou de silence plaisant, mon amie me conta son séjour à New Work de bout en bout, et je la relançai avec plaisir. Elle enchaîna ensuite sur l'anniversaire des jumeaux et ses préparatifs pour la rentrée.

— Tu as été acceptée à Seattle ? Moi aussi.

— Super ! Ça veut dire qu'on se verra souvent. Tu as reçu les informations, pour la chambre ? Peut-être serons-nous dans le même coin ? Je suis presque tout au fond…

— Je ne sais pas encore. Je n'ai reçu que la confirmation, pour l'instant.

— Le reste suivra. Sinon, comment se passent ces premières semaines de vacances ?

— Hum… Bien.

Je me mordis la langue en entendant mon ton dépressif. Elle acquiesça, peu convaincue, mais n'insista pas.

— Tu traînes toujours autant à la Push ?

— Oui. J'ai un bon groupe d'amis, là-bas.

Elle acquiesça. Sa discrétion me donna envie de me confier.

— Puis, je sors… sortais avec Paul.

— Oh, vous avez rompu ?

— Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste que…

J'hésitai. Pouvais-je lui confier le retour d'Edward ? Je ne savais pas s'il comptait s'installer ou repartir au plus vite. J'ignorais s'il préférait que sa venue reste secrète.

— Edward est revenu, lâchai-je d'une voix étouffée. Edward Cullen.

— Oh. Oh ! Oh ! Comment tu te sens ?

— Chamboulée. Je… je l'aimais énormément et… je crois que je n'ai pas réussi à vraiment l'oublier… mais je sors avec Paul, officiellement, alors…

— Je… te comprends. Ils sont au courant ? De la situation.

— Oui. Et ils attendent tous les deux de mes nouvelles.

— Oh.

— Je sais.

— Et as-tu une idée de… ?

— Non. C'est fou, mais j'ai l'impression de les aimer autant l'un que l'autre. Pour des raisons différentes, mais…

Elle hocha la tête.

— Eh bien… Je ne sais pas trop comment t'aider… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais… J'ai Ben, alors…

— Tu as bien de la chance de n'avoir qu'un mec dans la vie.

— Surtout que c'est Ben.

— Oui. Il est vraiment gentil. Et il est fou de toi.

Elle rougit.

Quant à moi, je songeai aux multiples romans que j'avais lu. Nombreuses étaient les héroïnes courtisées par plusieurs hommes. Seulement, jamais elles ne semblaient autant souffrir. Le choix leur semblait évident. Et elles vivaient heureuses jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

Je n'étais même pas sûre d'avoir ça.

— Donc… je dirais que la clef c'est… c'est terriblement cliché, ce que je vais dire, mais je pense que la clef c'est le temps, et le cœur.

J'opinai. Globalement, j'étais arrivée à la même conclusion.

— C'est gentil d'essayer de m'aider, Angela.

J'inclinai le volant et la camionnette tourna au coin de l'allée jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques pas de la maison d'Angela.

— Merci de m'avoir ramenée. Bonne chance.

Elle se pencha vers moi pour m'éteindre et, en s'éloignant, me dévisagea longuement.

— Nous sommes amies, n'est-ce pas, Bella ?

— Bien sûr. Tu es l'une de mes plus proches amies, même.

— Pour moi également.

Elle me sourit. Je me fis la réflexion que, s'il n'y avait ni loups-garous, ni vampires dans ma vie, elle serait sans doute ma meilleure amie. Je lui confierais le moindre de mes secrets, nous travaillerions ensemble dans la même université et elle remplirait le rôle de demoiselle d'honneur lors de mon mariage.

— Est-ce que… En tant qu'amie, me laisserais-tu te confier celui que, à ta place, je choisirais ? Ou plutôt, celui que je pense que je choisirais ?

Je me rendis compte que j'avais souhaité qu'elle me pose cette question à l'instant où je lui avais confié mes ennuis amoureux. Je n'étais pas sûre que cela soit très sain, très juste, de ma part. C'était plus fort que moi, cependant. Je hochai la tête.

Elle attendit un instant avant de prononcer le nom tant attendu.

— Je choisirais Paul, à mon avis.

Le silence dans l'habitacle se révéla parfait. Finalement, nous éclatâmes en chœur d'un rire nerveux.

— A bientôt, Bella.

Avec une douce lenteur, elle descendit de la voiture et claqua la portière. J'attendis qu'elle ait disparu à l'intérieur de la villa, sur un dernier signe de main amical, pour démarrer.

Sa réponse tournoyait dans mon esprit.

Paul. Paul. Pourquoi Paul ?

La réponse s'imposa presque aussitôt.

Pourquoi pas ?

.

cCc

.

Et voilà ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Est-ce que vous trouvez les réactions de Bella, Paul, Edward, Charlie… réalistes ? N'était-ce pas trop précipité ?

Notre héroïne est en plein dilemme… Aidez-là en répondant à cette question : êtes-vous plutôt team Paul, ou team Edward ? Et moi, dans quel camp pensez-vous que je me trouve ?

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, bonne semaine à tous !

C.


	18. Chapitre 17

Hello !

Merci pour toutes vos réactions sur le chapitre précédent. Vous êtes une majorité de team Paul… Mais lequel choisira Bella ?

Bonne lecture !

.

_**Disclaimer**_ : tout est à SM.

.

_**RaR**_

**YsalonnaSwan** : Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Paul, une évidence ? Nous verrons ça… Merci encore, et bonne semaine !

**Ninidezil** : Hey ! Merci pour ta review. Bienvenue dans la team Paul, alors ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, la suite est ci-dessous. Bonne semaine !

.

**Chapitre 17**

Kim tira une dernière fois le lacet du corsage puis en fit un nœud élégant. Elle arrangea la chevelure noire de corbeau, lissa la jupe et me fit signe d'avancer le miroir. Je m'exécutai.

— C'est bon, annonça-t-elle.

Emily ouvrit les yeux. Elle détailla avec soin la tenue qu'elle avait cousue. Le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres montra qu'elle n'en était pas déçue. Et il y avait de quoi : le tissu blanc, avec sa coupe mulet, sa dentelle et ses perles, tranchait superbement avec le noir de ses cheveux et son teint rouille.

— Tu es magnifique ! assurai-je lorsqu'elle se tourna vers nous en quête d'un avis.

Kim approuva avec ferveur et la future mariée en frétilla de joie.

— Merci, les filles.

— Tu arrives à lever les bras ? demanda Kim. Tu es à l'aise quand tu marches ?

Emily leva ses mains au-dessus de son crâne. Les bretelles brodées ne protestèrent pas. Elle déambula ensuite dans son salon avec nonchalance. Les multiples jupons de tulles superposés s'égayèrent, donnant l'impression qu'une brise soufflait. Emily était splendide.

— Tu as déjà choisi ta coiffure, tes chaussures, tout ça ?

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je voulais vous en parler. La semaine prochaine, je vais avec Jen et Leah acheter leurs tenues de demoiselles d'honneur, ainsi que les derniers détails de ma tenue, comme les chaussures. Je me demandais si vous vouliez venir avec moi, histoire de me conseiller et de trouver vos propres robes.

Kim accepta avec plaisir. Quant à moi, je me souvins de la dernière fois que mon regard avait croisé celui de Leah, furibond. Elle avait quitté la pièce en catastrophe, sûrement pour se transformer seule.

— Cela ne… hum… Ma présence ne dérangera pas Leah ?

— Je crois que les garçons lui ont fait la morale. Elle n'a rien dit, lors de la soirée légendes, non ?

Ma tête roula sur le côté, opinant quoique encore sceptique.

— Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? demandai-je.

— Il n'y aura aucun problème, Bella. J'ai envie que tu sois là. Nous sommes amies, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— Alors, c'est réglé ! conclut-elle.

Je répondis à son sourire, si radieux qu'il devenait contagieux. Sans un mot, je l'observai attraper les mains de Kim pour l'entraîner dans une danse improvisée.

Resterait-on amies, si je comprenais que je voulais finir ma vie avec Edward ? Pourrais-je encore venir à la Push et entrer sans frapper, en me sentant chez moi ? Me répéterait-elle encore, sans cesse, que je fais partie de sa famille ?

Je me mordis la lèvre, puis réalisai. Kim et Emily étaient-elles seulement au courant ? Pas de doute, leurs petits-amis respectifs l'étaient, surtout que Paul avait dû passer de longues périodes sous sa forme de loup, depuis le retour d'Edward, tant pour contenir ses émotions – ou ne pas les contenir du tout, selon le point de vue – que pour monter la garde.

Car les loups, prudents, refusaient de baisser leur garde en présence de vampires, même lorsque ledit vampire avait conclu une trêve avec la meute des décennies plus tôt. Ils parcouraient la forêt de long en large et du matin au soir, passant et repassant autour des frontières, protégeant les habitants de la Push de toute menace. Les habitants de Forks étaient également surveillés, dans une moindre mesure.

Bien sûr, les deux indiennes, dont la cadence de la danse avait accéléré, avaient connaissance du retour d'Edward. Je savais que les absences de leurs imprégnés dues à la reprise des patrouilles leur pesaient. Connaissaient-elles la cause de ce retour ? Je ne le pensais pas et nul doute que si elles l'apprenaient, elles cesseraient aussitôt de me répéter que je n'avais pas à me sentir coupable. Elles seraient parfaitement dans leurs droits.

Car tout était de ma faute. De ma faute parce que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce que je désirais. De ma faute parce que cela entraînait la présence constante d'Edward dans les environs. De ma faute parce que je profitais de la gentillesse des indiens tout en faisant souffrir Paul.

Deux mains saisirent les miennes : Emily attrapa la droite, Kim la gauche.

— Au lieu de te faire des nœuds au cerveau, viens ! m'encouragea Kim.

— Je ne sais pas danser ! protestai-je.

Elles haussèrent les épaules, comme pour dire que ce n'était pas grave, et, tirant, courant, sautant et se trémoussant, me forcèrent à me joindre à elles. A partir de là, nous tombâmes beaucoup. Heureusement, la robe de mariée ne souffrit pas et mes soucis finirent par s'envoler. Je ris et piaillai avec elles. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Sam, Jared et Jacob, je hurlai en chœur avec les deux autres tout en tâchant de dissimuler Emily et sa robe à grands renforts de gesticulations et de barrière corporelle. Sam s'empressa de ressortir et nous aidâmes la future mariée à se délacer. Elle cacha sa robe dans un recoin de son armoire et, enfin, Sam fut autorisé à venir l'embrasser. Jared fit de même avec Kim. Quant à moi, je souris aux trois hommes et annonçai que je devais filer.

— Emily, tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de mon aide. Je suis libre toutes les vacances, je compte bien utiliser ce temps pour t'aider pour le mariage.

Elle me remercia d'un regard lumineux et je rentrai chez moi.

Demain commençait une nouvelle semaine. Ouf ! J'en avais terriblement besoin.

.

— Une liste de cadeaux ?

— Oui. Pour que les invités sachent quoi offrir. Il était prévu que je la fasse avec Sam, mais vu qu'il passe l'après-midi dehors et que je ne peux plus repousser ça, je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider. Kim sera là aussi, et Jen passera, si elle a le temps.

Elle retint un soupir, ce que je devinai même à l'autre bout du fil. Alors qu'elle aurait souhaité préparer son mariage avec sa sœur, sa presque sœur et son fiancé, la première divorçait, la deuxième la fuyait purement et simplement, et le troisième passait sa vie sous sa forme de loup. Je n'eus pas le cœur à refuser, alors même qu'un simple regard à ma fenêtre m'enlevait toute envie de sortir.

— Je dois venir à quelle heure ?

— Merci, Bella. Tu peux venir tout de suite. Jared amène Kim pour quatorze heures.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil. Treize heures cinquante-quatre.

— D'accord.

— Parfait. Et si tu as des catalogues, ou d'autres trucs dans ce genre, n'hésite pas à les prendre. Tout ce qui touche aux annonces m'intéresse.

Une idée lumineuse me traversa alors l'esprit.

— Est-ce qu'une connexion Internet t'intéresserait, par exemple ?

— Euh… oui, pourquoi pas, tu en as une ?

— J'ai un ordi, très lent, mais qui fonctionne. Si ça ne vous dérange pas de venir ici, on peut s'en servir.

Elle accepta avec enthousiasme et, avant de m'effondrer sur mon lit avec bonheur, j'allumai mon PC. Il avait besoin d'un bon quart d'heure pour se mettre en route, de toute manière.

— Entrez, entrez ! les encourageai-je vingt-cinq minutes plus tard.

Elles m'obéirent précipitamment, ayant visiblement hâtes de se réchauffer.

— Salut, Bella !

— Salut, Jared !

Il tourna les talons sans un mot de plus et je fermai la porte.

— Il reviendra vous chercher ?

— Non. C'est Sam.

— Vous n'avez pas le permis, au fait ?

Emily secoua la tête.

— Si, répondit Kim. Mais pas de voiture. Parfois, Jared me prête la sienne, mais c'est assez rare, parce qu'il la partage avec sa famille. Quand j'y pense, je me dis que lorsqu'on vivra ensemble, on risque de ne plus pouvoir quitter la Push.

— C'est vrai que tu la quittes si souvent, rigolai-je. Ne plus parcourir le monde te manquera sûrement.

— Certainement. Mais je ne perds pas espoir.

— Félicitations. Il faut toujours garder le moral.

— Et une voiture.

Elle éclata de rire.

— Vous voulez quelque chose, avant qu'on monte ? Je n'ai pas de chocolats, mais des biscuits et du thé. Ou de l'eau ?

— Thé, ce sera parfait, merci.

Je lançai la bouilloire et, bientôt, nous gagnâmes ma chambre, Emily portant la théière, Kim les biscuits, et moi les verres. Mon ordinateur était allumé. Je me laissai tomber à même le sol, seul endroit où nous pourrions tenir toutes les trois confortablement.

— Par quoi on commence ?

— Les catalogues ? proposa Emily. Comme ça, on pourra déjà se faire une idée, et ensuite l'affiner grâce à cette merveille qu'est Internet ?

Nous approuvâmes et elles sortirent de leur sac des nuées de catalogues divers.

— On va devoir parcourir _tout ça_ ?

— Et encore, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit assez. Il faut de tout, au niveau prix comme utilité, et en assez grand nombre.

— C'est quoi, pour toi, « assez grand nombre » ?

— Au moins un par invité susceptible de t'offrir quelque chose. Après tout, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils achètent tous la même chose.

— Si tu leur fournis la même liste…

— Mais non, justement. Je prévois de faire une demi-douzaine de listes.

Je haussai les sourcils.

— Pas bête.

— Que veux-tu, j'y réfléchis depuis des jours. Allez, au boulot.

Nous attrapâmes toutes un catalogue. Le mien portait sur les vêtements.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?

— Des trucs utiles.

— D'accord… Et tu fais quelle taille ?

.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de ça ?

Emily jeta un coup d'œil à l'image que lui montrait Kim et explosa de rire. J'étirai ma colonne vertébrale pour découvrir à mon tour ce qu'elles regardaient. Il s'agissait d'un enrouleur de spaghettis automatique.

— Ah, c'est indispensable !

Notre fou rire calmé, nous décidâmes de partir à la recherche de l'objet le plus farfelu, le plus inutile, sur lequel nous pouvions tomber. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'entre le tapis constitué de tongs, pour éviter de laisser traîner ses chaussures partout, les fourchettes-doigts et le parachute à bouchon de champagne, le choix était large.

Au final, ce fut le pèse-personne à clou qui remporta la palme : il découragerait même un mannequin.

.

— Je n'en peux plus.

Lâchant son magasine, rempli d'affaires pour bébés, Emily roula sur le dos.

— Cela fait des mois que Sam me parle de notre mariage. Et moi, je repoussais au lendemain. Je me disais que j'aurais bien le temps… plus tard. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

— Je ne sais pas… la paresse, peut-être ? la taquina Kim.

— Très gentil. Non, mais je pensais vraiment qu'un mariage se préparait en quelques semaines. Et voilà que je passe ma journée au téléphone ou le nez plongé dans des catalogues vendant des ventilateurs miniatures destinés à refroidir mes pâtes.

Je ricanai.

— Ah, tu vois ? C'est ridicule !

— Mais non.

— Mais si. Sans vous, je ne pense pas que j'y serais parvenue.

— Ton mariage sera parfait, Emily.

— Peut-être. En attendant, je me farcis deux appels téléphoniques par jour. Et quand je dis deux, c'est un minimum. Et c'est surtout sans compter les visites au fleuriste, les envois de tel achat, les essayages de bagues… et les visites de Maggie.

— Maggie… la vieille Maggie ? demanda Kim.

Emily acquiesça. Tandis que je tentais de me remémorer qui était la vieille Maggie, Kim s'étouffait de rire sur mon tapis. Emily la frappa.

— Ne te moque pas !

— Qui est Maggie ?

— La doyenne du village.

— Ah oui, tu m'as déjà parlé d'elle ! Pourquoi te rend-elle visite ?

— Parce que j'ai besoin d'elle pour l'organisation de la soirée. Elle seule connait sur le bout des doigts chacune des traditions quileutes.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Kim.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça a de… si drôle ?

— Elle se fiche de moi parce que… Maggie est particulière. Assez particulière, en fait, pour te donner envie de fuir, ou de te suicider, au choix.

— Ah.

Nous contemplâmes encore un moment Kim, qui riait toujours à gorge déployée, avant de l'imiter.

.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Emily qui se redressait soudainement, faisant tomber au passage le magazine qui se trouvait sur sa poitrine.

— Quelqu'un a toqué, non ?

— Euh… Sais pas… Je n'ai rien entendu.

— Je te jure que si. Tu as entendu, Kim ?

La réponse de Kim, un grognement de bête sauvage, fut étouffée par le catalogue qu'elle avait posé sur sa figure.

Je tendis l'oreille et soudain…

— _Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

— Je le savais ! s'exclama Emily avec une expression triomphante.

Nous jetâmes un même regard vers mon réveil. Seize heures vingt-huit.

— Sam vient vous chercher vers dix-huit heures, non ?

— C'est ça. Peut-être que c'est Jen ?

Elle sauta sur ses pieds. Je lui tendis mes mains en geignant et elle m'aida avec un sourire attendri. Laissant là Kim, qui s'était définitivement endormie, nous dévalâmes les escaliers. C'était bien Jen, seule, épuisée, mais souriante. Emily lui sauta au cou, elle me sourit par-dessus l'épaule de sa sœur.

— Enchantée de te revoir, Bella.

— C'est réciproque. Où est Genevieve ?

— Avec son père.

Je n'osai lui demander ce qu'elle avait dit à ce dernier, concernant Claire. Etait-il lui aussi dans le secret, à présent ? Elle dressa un index.

— Elle te demande régulièrement. Il faudra que tu viennes à la maison, une fois, ou qu'on se retrouve quand je rends visite à Claire.

Elle grimaça, et je ne pus que la comprendre. Quelle mère apprécierait de « rendre visite » à son enfant de deux ans ?

— Ce sera avec plaisir. Mais je suis impolie : entre, entre ! Tu veux quelque chose ? Nous avons du thé, en haut, mais je crois qu'il est froid. Si tu veux, je peux en refaire…

— Non, non, ne te dérange surtout pas pour moi ! Un verre d'eau m'ira parfaitement.

— Tu es sûre ? Parce que je peux…

— Je suis sûre !

Elle me suivit dans la cuisine.

— Tu vis ici avec ton père, du coup ?

— Oui.

— Il n'est pas ici ?

— Il travaille.

— Le dimanche ?

— Charlie travaille du lundi matin au dimanche soir, jours fériés et vacances compris. Ou alors, il va à la pêche.

— Oh.

— Tu l'as dit. C'est par ici.

Nous rejoignîmes Kim, qui ne parut même pas remarquer l'arrivée de Jen.

— En voici une qui fait la sieste !

— Oui. Nous…

Emily me lança un regard entendu.

— Je crois que nous nous sommes un peu éloignées de notre tâche première. Mais nous avons déjà rempli trois listes !

— Presque. Je ne suis pas sûre que les pantoufles lampes-torches soient très indiquées pour un cadeau de mariage. Ou même un cadeau tout court.

Jen éclata de rire en m'entendant.

— D'accord. Tu me confortes dans mon choix de vous apporter de l'aide. Qu'est-ce que vous avez déjà parcouru ?

Emily désigna un tas de catalogues déchirés, dans un coin.

— Ça.

Sa sœur esquissa une risette amusée. Elles avaient le même sourire, les mêmes expressions… Enfin, si l'on exceptait les trois longues cicatrices blanchâtres qui figeaient les traits d'Emily, d'un côté.

Un frisson me parcourut. A force de côtoyer la jeune femme, de l'entendre rire, de discuter avec elle, je ne voyais plus ses cicatrices. Ce réveil me fit d'autant plus mal. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait être belle, auparavant !

— Allez, en avant !

Elle s'installa avec grâce, et plus de détermination que nous.

Elle avait raison. Du sang frais, voilà ce qu'il nous fallait.

Tandis que nous lisions, encore, des idées cadeaux, Emily se tourna vers moi, tout sourire.

— Bella ? Mardi, je prépare le menu pour le mariage. Tu accepterais de venir m'aider ? J'ai entendu dire que ceux qui goûtaient à ta nourriture ne pouvaient plus s'en passer.

— Je ne pense pas que ma nourriture soit bonne à ce point… mais je viens volontiers. Quelle heure te convient ?

— Quinze heures, ça t'irait ?

.

Sauf qu'il y avait quelqu'un, à quinze heures. Emily n'était pas seule. Elle faisait face à une indienne chenue, couverte de rides. Je lui aurais donné au moins cent cinquante ans. Je reculai en balbutiant des excuses – Emily m'arrêta.

— Bella, viens ! Maggie voudrait te rencontrer.

C'était donc elle, Maggie. Je l'observai avec attention. Ses cheveux blancs étaient rassemblés en un chignon, son dos droit collait le dossier de sa chaise et ses bras fins tenaient ouvert un petit cahier à la couverture brune, usée. Elle me sourit, un sourire édenté, mais son regard restait sévère.

— Maggie, voici Bella… l'amie de Paul.

Je sentis mon cœur s'affoler. Ce n'était plus vraiment le cas. Qu'étions-nous, à présent ? Je n'en savais rien.

La main parcheminée de la doyenne se tendit dans ma direction.

— Enchantée, Bella.

— Moi de même, madame.

Elle rit, et son rire résonna frais, sauvage, jeune, à mes oreilles.

— Tu peux m'appeler Maggie. Tu fais partie de la famille, de ce que j'ai compris.

— Oui, je crois…

— Bien, marmonna-t-elle sans me lâcher, ni la main, ni du regard.

Elle me scrutait, comme cherchant quelque chose de bien précis en moi. Je m'empourprai, gênée. Sa poigne s'affirma autour de ma main.

— Et si nous en revenions à la cérémonie ? demanda Emily, volant à mon secours.

Une seconde encore, Maggie me dévisagea, puis, enfin, me relâcha. Je frottai discrètement mon poignet en prenant place à côté d'Emily.

— Où en étions-nous ? reprit Maggie.

— Les danses.

La doyenne acquiesça et, pendant un bon quart d'heure, j'eus droit au résumé détaillé des diverses danses nécessaires au respect des traditions quileutes. Au moins, nous pouvions être sûrs que la soirée serait animée : si les indiens étaient motivés, ils pourraient danser jusqu'à l'aube.

Enfin, Maggie ferma son cahier et Emily posa sa plume.

— Je reviendrai demain.

— Avec plaisir. A la même heure ?

— Oui. Au revoir, Bella. N'oublie pas : ce que tu caches nous sauvera.

Je tressaillis, sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons et quitta la maison. Emily attendit d'être certaine qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant de parler.

— Ne l'écoute pas, Bella. Ce qu'elle dit à rarement du sens.

J'opinai, encore mal à l'aise, cependant.

— Bon. Repas de mariage. Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire ? J'ai pris des livres de cuisine, et mon classeur de recettes.

— Je pensais à un buffet, vu que nous enchaînerons par une soirée feu de camp. Au fait, avant que je n'oublie une fois de plus : Jacob me harcèle pour que je te prévienne qu'il souhaiterait renouveler la balade à motos de la dernière fois.

— Oh. Je l'appellerai en rentrant. C'est gentil d'avoir passé le message. Un buffet, donc… Il faudrait des légumes de saison…

.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque, épuisée mais l'esprit en paix – Emily avait réussi à en chasser l'étrange doyenne de la Push – je trouvai, en arrivant chez moi, ma place prise. Et pas par n'importe quelle voiture, non ! La vieille Toyota de… ma mère.

Ma mère qui apparut sur le seuil, un sourire candide aux lèvres. Je me garai comme je pus et descendis de la voiture avec des mouvements robotiques.

— Maman, mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Je ne parvins pas à terminer ma question : déjà, elle m'étouffait entre ses bras, me couvrait le visage de baisers et répétait mon prénom avec son fameux ton inquiet.

— Bella, Bella, Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? Charlie nous a prévenus du retour d'Edward. Et…

— Attends… c'est pour ça que tu es là ? demandai-je en parvenant à fuir son étreinte.

— Non, bien sûr que non. Je t'avais prévenue, non ? Phil et moi partons pour Venise. Nous avons décidé de venir te voir, puisque nous n'avons pas pu assister à la remise de diplôme. J'ai appris que tu avais reçu d'excellentes notes, d'ailleurs.

— Tu es arrivée quand ? demandai-je.

Elle semblait mieux se rappeler de mes notes que moi.

— En début d'après-midi. Où étais-tu, d'ailleurs ? Tu n'as pas prévenu Charlie, me réprimanda-t-elle.

— Parce que je passe mes journées au même endroit depuis des mois : la Push.

— La quoi ?

— La réserve indienne, à vingt minutes d'ici.

— Tu as beaucoup d'amis là-bas ?

— Oui.

À une époque, j'étais même censée y vivre, dans quelques années. Avant que le retour d'Edward – que Charlie s'était empressé de lui rapporter, ô joie ! – ne bouleverse mes plans.

— D'ailleurs, je dois absolument appeler Jacob.

— Ton meilleur ami, c'est ça ?

— Oui. On a prévu d'aller… se balader. Cela fait un bout de temps qu'on ne l'a plus fait.

— Cette semaine ? Tu veux m'abandonner ?

— Bien sûr que non, maman, soupirai-je. Mais je ne vais pas déprogrammer ce que j'avais prévu, ce serait impoli, tu ne trouves pas ?

Elle en convint, à moitié convaincue. J'en fus soulagée. Jamais je ne pourrais le lui dire, bien sûr, mais c'était tout de même un moyen de l'éviter, elle, ses questions et ses observations remarquablement justes. Trop de secrets, trop de dangers nous séparaient à présent pour que je puisse passer des journées entières en sa compagnie.

Je la raccompagnai à l'intérieur, en profitai pour saluer Phil et m'enquérir de son fémur.

— J'ai encore besoin de repos, mais sinon, parfaitement réparé ! m'assura-t-il.

— Je suis heureuse de le savoir. Où est papa ?

— Au travail. Tu le connais…

Je hochai la tête. J'étais moins gênée par le comportement de mon père qu'elle.

— Vous avez faim ? J'ai des biscuits.

Ils acceptèrent et je farfouillai dans les armoires de la cuisine à la recherche de la boite métallique que j'avais remplie quelques jours plus tôt. Il me fallut cinq minutes pour comprendre que Kim, Emily et Jen les avaient tous dévoré jusqu'au dernier.

— Euh… en fait… des amies les ont finis. Mais j'ai… de la salade.

Ils acceptèrent avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'avant. Je leur en fus reconnaissante.

Ainsi commença la visite de ma mère, intuitive et enfantine, qui devait durer une semaine pleine.

.

— Elle dort à l'hôtel, alors je me suis dit que ça irait… mais elle a sonné à la porte à l'instant où j'ouvrais les yeux, ce matin. A croire qu'elle possède un radar pour savoir quand je me réveille.

— C'est plutôt positif, non ?

— Ça le serait si je ne devais pas lui cacher tant de choses, et si ma vie sentimentale avait quelque chose de normal.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je ne tenais pas à discuter amour avec Jacob.

Trop tard.

— Comment tu vis le retour de la sangsue ?

Je plissai les yeux, une lueur venimeuse dans le regard. Il se reprit aussitôt, une mine semi-navrée, semi-dégoûtée sur le visage.

— Comment tu vis le retour d'Edward ?

Je secouai la tête.

— Je ne t'en parlerai pas. Oublie.

— Pourquoi ? Je suis ton meilleur ami, non ?

— Sans aucun doute. Sauf que tu entretiens un lien psychique avec Paul, qui est l'un des deux garçons que j'aime.

— Donc, tu aimes toujours la… Edward ?

Je haussai les épaules, dépitée.

— Je l'aimais. Tellement fort que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir un jour ne plus l'aimer.

Il acquiesça. Il faisait manifestement des efforts pour ne pas me juger. J'appréciai.

— Et Paul ? Tu l'aimes toujours, Paul ?

— Bien sûr ! Je le lui aurais déjà annoncé, dans le cas contraire !

— Tu es certaine ?

— Mais enfin ! Pourquoi je ne serais pas honnête avec Paul ?

— Pour avoir… une option de rechange.

Je me figeai. Puis le fusillai du regard.

— Tu insinues que je le garderais près de moi pour que, dans le cas où Edward me rejette encore, je ne sois pas seule ?

Il détourna le regard.

— Mais… mais tu es un grand malade ! Je ne suis pas une pétasse !

Comme il ne disait toujours rien, je m'éloignai à grands pas, décidée à rentrer chez moi au plus vite. Mieux valait Renée que Jacob, dans ces circonstances.

Il me retint par le poignet.

— Bella…

Je me retournai à contre-cœur lorsque je compris que je ne parviendrais pas à récupérer ma main de ma propre volonté.

— Quoi ? demandai-je vivement. Tu vas me demander si j'embrasse Edward en cachette ? Si j'ai pour objectif de les mettre les deux dans mon lit ?

— Non ! Je… suis désolé. Tu me connais : mes mots dépassent souvent ma pensée…

Je lui adressai un regard assassin. Malheureusement, je ne parvenais jamais à être longtemps en colère contre lui. Je soupirai profondément et, comme s'il avait senti qu'il avait gagné, il me relâcha.

— Donc tu… euh… tu les aimes tous les deux ?

— Je ne te répondrai pas.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Parce que, primo, tu iras tout dire à Paul, que tu le veuilles ou non ; deuzio, je sais sur qui se porterait ton choix ; et tertio, je suis trop perdue dans mes sentiments pour le moment pour assurer quoi que ce soit.

— Tu n'as aucune préférence ?

— Je ne sais pas, répétai-je d'une voix malheureuse.

C'était vrai. J'étais complètement perdue. Lorsque je pensais à Edward, il me semblait que c'était l'amour de ma vie. Lorsque je pensais à Paul, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir filer à la Push pour lui déclarer mon amour éternel.

J'étais déboussolée, incapable de faire le bon choix, pour le moment. Si tant est qu'il y ait un bon choix.

— Tu penses… que ça va durer longtemps ? me demanda encore Jacob.

— Je ne sais pas.

J'attendais l'étincelle. Mais combien de temps mettrait-elle à apparaître, cette étincelle ? Mon cœur parviendrait-il à trancher un jour ?

— Pourquoi cela retombe-t-il toujours sur moi ?

— Quoi donc ? Les amants multiples ?

Je ricanai. Puis me frottai le visage. Pour rire d'une telle assertion, mon moral se trouvait plus bas encore que je le pensais.

— La malchance, corrigeai-je.

— Oh. Tu es sûre qu'on peut parler de malchance dans un cas comme celui-ci ?

— As-tu déjà été courtisé en même temps par les deux femmes que tu aimes ?

Il secoua la tête.

— Tu ne peux donc pas comprendre ce que c'est.

— C'est pire que lorsque Paul s'est imprégné ?

Je hochai la tête.

— Bien, bien pire.

— Pour quelle raison ?

— Je n'aimais pas Paul. Je voulais être avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Et puis, quand j'ai commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour Paul, réellement, tu t'étais déjà écarté. Pour moi, il n'y avait pas de choix à faire. Ou plus.

— Je comprends.

Il attendit une seconde, puis ajouta :

— De toute manière, nous deux, ça n'aurait pas marché.

Je le dévisageai de bas en haut.

— Tu sais quoi ? Je commence à être de ton avis, confiai-je. Je suis plus détendue, maintenant que nous sommes amis.

— Meilleurs amis.

— Oui.

— Je ressens la même chose. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

— De notre côté.

Il s'esclaffa, moqueur, en acquiesçant. Quant à moi, je jetai un coup d'œil aux nuages colorés par le coucher de soleil, au-dessus de nos têtes. Je soupirai.

— Je crois qu'il va me falloir rentrer.

— Renée ?

J'opinai.

— Je suis sûr que ça se passera bien. De toute manière, jamais elle ne pourra deviner exactement le secret qui vous lie, tous les trois.

— Détrompe-toi. Elle serait prête à croire aux sirènes, si je lui assurais qu'elles existaient de façon convaincante.

— Sauf que tu n'arriveras jamais à mentir correctement.

— Merci, Jacob, c'est exactement, ce dont j'avais besoin.

Il rit, puis son expression se durcit. Je suivis son regard et fus surprise de découvrir Maggie, qui nous regardait, appuyée contre une paroi de la maison Black. Elle nous attendait, il n'y avait pas de doute possible.

— Tu avais quelque chose à lui dire ? demandai-je.

Il secoua la tête.

— Toi ? Emily m'a dit qu'elle vous aidait, pour le mariage.

— Je ne me suis trouvée qu'une fois en sa compagnie, et je peux te dire que je l'ai évitée comme la peste depuis. Elle est trop étrange.

Je me tus. Nous arrivions à sa hauteur, et je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle m'entende. Un instant, j'hésitai à la dépasser comme si je n'avais pas compris qu'elle voulait nous parler. J'étais trop polie pour cela, toutefois.

— Bonjour, Maggie.

— Maggie.

— Ah, Bella, Jacob, je vous attendais.

Elle ouvrit les bras, comme si elle s'apprêtait à nous étreindre. Elle attrapa mon poignet, et le serra avec une force peu commune. Je retins des frissons. Elle planta alors son regard dans le mien et je me figeai instantanément.

— Prépare-toi, me dit-elle seulement.

Elle me lâcha, puis se tourna vers Jacob et plissa les yeux.

— On ne peut renier son sang, Jacob Black. Prends tes responsabilités. Tu n'es plus un enfant.

Un silence. Jacob et moi la dévisageâmes avec incrédulité. Elle se remit en marche sur un dernier regard sévère. Juste avant de disparaître au coin de la maison, elle grommela deux mots que je ne compris pas. En revanche, Jacob se tendit.

Dès qu'elle eut disparu, il me saisit le bras pour me guider vers la camionnette.

— Jacob, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Jake !

Il me relâcha et m'ouvrit la portière. Comme je refusais de monter sans qu'il me réponde, il lâcha simplement :

— Elle est sénile. Elle n'arrête jamais de parler toute seule. Elle ne se rend même pas compte que je l'entends.

— Mais qu'a-t-elle dit ? insistai-je.

— Des idioties sur la meute…

— Elle est au courant ?!

— Non. Mais nous traînons sans cesse ensemble, tu sais ? Les autres habitants de la Push nous connaissent. Ils savent qu'on forme une belle bande d'amis. C'est de ce groupe qu'elle parlait.

Il ne semblait pas convaincu par ses dires, mais je me résolus à ne rien ajouter.

— Je te recontacte au plus vite, d'accord ?

— Arrange-toi pour parler à Paul, plutôt.

— Je ne veux pas.

— Et moi, je te conseille très fortement. Ce qu'il souhaite te dire risque de t'aider.

Je hochai la tête, mais me gardai bien de promettre. Je n'avais aucune envie de voir Paul en ce moment.

Enfin, si. Mais non.

Je claquai la portière.

.

À l'instant où je sortis de la voiture, Renée me sauta dessus, folle d'inquiétude. Je la comprenais : lorsque je vivais avec elle, jamais je ne m'étais absentée une journée entière. Même pour quelques heures, je l'avertissais. En comparaison, j'étais devenue une vraie rebelle. Il fallait dire qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier Charlie de « père inquiet ».

— Où étais-tu ?

— A la Push. Je te l'ai dit ce matin, tu te souviens ? Avant de partir. Je devais voir Jacob.

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour une nouvelle question lorsqu'une autre voiture entra dans l'allée. Celle de Charlie. Il en sortit en bougonnant.

— Un problème, papa ?

— Il s'inquiète sûrement de savoir où tu as passé la journée.

Mon père la contredit aussitôt, sans même en avoir conscience, en déclarant :

— Un problème avec la pêche.

— Tu es allé pêcher, aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Renée.

Il secoua la tête.

— Des plaintes. Des tas de plaintes des pêcheurs. Cela fait plusieurs jours, mais cela empire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec les pêcheurs ?

— Un nouveau poisson dans l'océan. Il est petit, de ce qu'on m'a rapporté. Et très rapide. Il massacre les autres.

— Comment est-ce possible ? Comment est-il arrivé là ?

— Aucune idée. Un particulier l'aura sûrement jeté dans une baie. Il suffit qu'il n'ait pas de prédateurs et hop ! il se multiplie, volant leur nourriture aux autres.

Il grommela encore contre « ces imbéciles qui lâchaient leur bestiole en pleine nature ».

— Qu'y a-t-il au dîner ?

— Je ne sais pas encore. Je file voir.

— Tu es allée à la Push ?

Et Renée manqua s'étrangler face à sa nonchalance. J'opinai.

— Comment va Jake ? Et Billy ?

— Ils se portent à merveille. Les autres aussi. Nous avons mangé chez Sam et Emily.

— Bien, bien, approuva-t-il distraitement en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Je l'entendis saluer Phil, qui s'y trouvait déjà. Je pris moi-même la direction de la cuisine, suivie de ma mère.

— Bella, ça va ? demanda-t-elle sitôt qu'elle fut sûre que Charlie ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

— Bien sûr, maman, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

— Tu… tu ne te sens pas trop seule, ici ?

— Non, au contraire. J'ai presque trop de trucs à faire, de gens à voir…

— Et ton père ? Il…

— On s'entend à merveille. Et toi, maman ? Comment ça va, avec Phil ?

Son visage s'éclaira, ce qui me rassura. Visiblement, elle était toujours aussi amoureuse de son deuxième époux. Elle se lança dans une longue tirade sur leur vie en Floride, louant Phil. Elle souhaitait manifestement me convaincre de repartir avec elle. Si je ne repoussai pas ses discrètes tentatives de corruption, je ne risquais pas d'accepter de sitôt. Elle ne parviendrait jamais à comprendre qu'on puisse s'habituer à Forks au point d'y faire sa vie, heureux. Elle n'avait pas réussi, elle.

Sauf que je n'étais pas comme elle, ce que je réalisais chaque jour un peu plus.

Que mon cœur se décide pour Edward ou Paul, je ne m'imaginais pas déménager. Encore moins pour le chaud soleil de Floride.

Le souper fut moins gêné que je ne le craignis. Charlie, entre deux pensées moroses, me demanda comment se passait l'organisation du mariage. Renée avala de travers – elle devait croire qu'il parlait de _mon_ mariage – et j'attendis qu'elle eût repris son souffle pour expliquer qu'Emily m'invitait la semaine prochaine pour l'achat des robes de ses demoiselles d'honneur.

— Elle t'a demandé d'en faire partie ?

— Non. C'est le rôle de Leah et Jen. Mais elle veut des conseils. Et j'en profiterai pour acheter ma tenue.

Il acquiesça.

— Vous irez à Port Angeles ?

— Peut-être que nous pousserons jusqu'à Seattle.

Nouveau hochement du menton. Il pointa le contenu de son assiette de sa fourchette et commenta :

— C'est délicieux.

Phil et Renée approuvèrent.

— Merci.

Le couple partit lorsque je commençai la vaisselle. Ma mère m'assura qu'elle serait là au plus tôt, le lendemain. Sans Phil. Il avait des appels à passer.

Une seconde, je voulus lui demander combien de temps ils resteraient. Je me retins. Je ne souhaitais pas la blesser.

.

— Aaah !

La silhouette qui me souriait, penchée vers moi, se redressa. Je me catapultai à l'autre bout du lit, puis la reconnus. Renée. Ma mère.

— Maman… tu m'as fait peur.

Judicieuse remarque : ma réaction s'était faite si discrète que, sans moi, elle n'aurait sans doute pas réalisé…

Elle rit.

— Désolée, chérie. Tu dormais encore quand je suis arrivée. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vue dormir… Je n'ai pas pu résister.

— T'inquiètes, je ne t'en veux pas… marmonnai-je, une main sur le cœur. Il est quelle heure ?

— Bientôt huit heures.

Moi qui aurais voulu faire une grasse matinée, c'était raté…

— Je me disais… On pourrait aller…

Je ne sus jamais où elle voulait m'emmener car, à cet instant, je tournai la tête pour découvrir Paul, accroché à l'arbre faisant face à ma fenêtre, qui me dévisageait d'un air inquiet. Je criai.

Ma mère se retourna d'un bond en direction de la fenêtre. Heureusement, Paul avait disparu et elle se tourna vers moi en me regardant comme si j'étais folle.

— Bella chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Un oiseau, coassai-je en me précipitant vers mon armoire.

— Un oiseau ? répéta-t-elle, perdue. Mais, chérie… Un oiseau ne te ferait jamais de mal. La fenêtre est fermée !

— Je sais. Il m'a juste surprise et… il était très gros.

J'ôtai en quatrième vitesse mon pyjama, enfilai sous-vêtements, chemise et jeans et me précipitai dans le couloir.

— Bella, où vas-tu ?

— Je dois… Paul m'attend ! J'avais oublié qu'on avait rendez-vous.

— Paul ? Qui est Paul ?

Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de Paul ? Oups.

— C'est un ami, de la Push.

— Tu vas encore aller à la Push ?

— Cela fait des semaines que j'y passe tout mon temps libre, lui fis-je remarquer.

— Que… Mais… Bella ! Je voudrais qu'on aille…

Trop tard : j'avais déjà claqué la porte de la maison. Je me précipitai vers la Chevrolet et démarrai à l'instant où le battant se rouvrait sur Renée.

— A ce soir, maman ! hurlai-je en agitant la main.

Je n'entendis pas ce qu'elle me répondit : sa voix était couverte par les bruits du moteur de la camionnette. Je rejoignis la route et m'éloignai. Je ne gagnai pas la réserve, m'arrêtant sur le bas-côté à la minute où Forks disparaissait de mon champ de vision. Je coupai le moteur et on ouvrit ma portière. Je descendis, souris timidement à Paul. Il m'imita et nous restâmes là, à nous dévisager, souriant bêtement, un mètre de vide entre nous.

Je ne savais plus comment me comporter avec lui. En le voyant, je n'avais qu'une envie : lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser jusqu'à l'asphyxie. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais pas encore fixé mon choix et je ne souhaitais pas devenir une de ces filles qui jouent avec les mecs. Ce n'était pas mon genre.

Quant à Paul, il ne semblait pas mieux savoir quoi faire, ou que dire. Il ne me forcerait jamais, je le savais. Mais je devinais aussi que sa nature, son statut d'imprégné le poussait à me désirer.

— Salut, lâchai-je lorsque je ne supportai plus le silence.

Son sourire s'élargit, soulagé.

— Salut. Comment va ?

— Et toi ? éludai-je. Que faisais-tu à ma fenêtre ?

— Je t'ai entendue crier. J'ai cru que…

Il ne termina pas.

— Ma mère s'est incrustée dans ma chambre. C'est gentil, d'avoir volé à mon secours.

Il haussa ses larges épaules, nues, comme toujours. Il ne portait qu'un short, par commodité.

— C'est mon rôle.

Je me râclai la gorge, nerveuse. Si je sortais avec Edward, comment réagirait-il ? Je ne pensais pas que le vampire accepterait qu'un loup-garou imprégné de moi me suive du matin au soir pour « me protéger ».

— On marche un peu ?

Il approuva ma proposition et nous commençâmes nos déambulations. Mes battements de cœur s'accélérèrent lorsque je réalisai que je m'étais déjà arrêtée à cet endroit, le jour où, sur le dos de Paul, j'avais découvert un nouveau visage de cette vieille et commune forêt de Forks.

— Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu allais, reprit-il.

— Toi non plus, rétorquai-je.

Il n'ajouta rien, laissant la question en plan, à nouveau. Je pouffai. Il m'imita et, bientôt, nous partîmes dans un fou rire commun qui dura plusieurs minutes. Finalement, je me redressai, les côtes douloureuses, les yeux humides, encore secouée, parfois, d'un hoquet de rire.

Cette complicité qui nous liait, ce bien-être qui rendait notre relation plus légère, plus facile, tout cela m'avait manqué. L'espace d'un instant, je sus à nouveau ce que signifiait traîner avec Paul, construire ma vie à ses côtés. Ce serait un voyage détendu et merveilleux.

— C'était ta mère, dans ta chambre ? reprit-il, ramenant du sérieux à notre dialogue.

— Oui. Elle a profité d'un voyage à Venise avec Phil pour me rendre une petite visite. Et tenter de me ramener du côté ensoleillé du pays.

Je roulai des yeux, puis les posai sur Paul. Il semblait triste.

— Comment ça se passe, avec la tienne ?

Je n'avais pas osé aborder le sujet avec Jacob, ou Emily. Pour autant, je savais très bien comme tout pouvait basculer en deux petites semaines. En deux petites secondes, même, en fait.

Je compris qu'il était en effet arrivé quelque chose lorsque je le vis se tendre. Instinctivement, je me rapprochai de lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il posa son regard sur l'arbre le plus proche et shoota dans un caillou.

— Rien.

— Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, chuchotai-je en posant une main hésitante sur son biceps.

Il ne se dégagea pas. J'en fus soulagée. Je me rapprochai un peu plus.

— S'il te plait, dis-moi. Je peux t'aider ?

— Non.

Il y eut un long silence. Je ne voulais pas le forcer, et lui ne semblait pas prêt à déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

— Ma mère aussi, veut me ramener chez elle, dit-il enfin.

— Comment ça ?

— Elle veut que je la suive à Tacoma.

— Quand ?

— Dès qu'elle partira. Elle commence à en avoir marre, de squatter le canapé du salon.

— Et toi… c'est ce que tu veux ?

Comme je m'y attendais, il secoua fébrilement la tête.

— Qu'est-ce que j'irais faire à Tacoma ? Je ne connais ni son mari, ni ses amis, ni même sa famille. Je ne me souviens presque pas de ma vie là-bas. Je serais séparé de mon père, de la meute… de toi.

Je pressai légèrement son bras.

— Tu lui as dit ?

— « J'ai remarqué que ton père est très occupé. Il te faut une atmosphère familiale aimante et stable. Tu pourras apprendre à nous connaître, à connaître ta sœur. Je suis sûre que tu te feras plein d'amis. Tu es un garçon si sociable. Et puis, tu pourras te concentrer sur tes études, comme ça. Aucune distraction. »

— Des distractions ?

Il me regarda.

— Oh ! Je suis une distraction ?

— Oui. Elle craint que je ne pense qu'à toi et que nous finissions comme elle.

— Elle ferait la paire avec ma mère. Elle aussi, elle déteste les mariages précipités.

— La mienne, c'est pire. Ce n'est pas les mariages qu'elle déteste, c'est les relations amoureuses entre adolescents, tout court. Elle est persuadée que je finirai comme elle : dix-sept ans, pas de formation et un bébé sur les bras.

Je rougis. Moi, mère à dix-huit ans ? Femme de Paul ?

Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment d'y songer. Paul affichait un air sombre qui m'attristait.

— Si tu ne veux pas partir, elle ne peut pas t'y obliger, de toute façon.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Aucune idée. Je ne suis pas encore majeur, après tout. Elle veut demander ma garde. Je ne suis pas sûr que mon père… il pense peut-être que ce serait mieux ainsi.

— Je suis sûr que non. Tu verras.

Il hocha la tête, ne la releva pas, toutefois. Je me rapprochai pour attraper son menton entre mon pouce et mon index. Lorsqu'enfin, il croisa mon regard, j'affirmai, avec plus d'assurance que j'en ressentais :

— Je suis sûre que tu pourras rester ici, Paul. Certaine. Tu as confiance en moi ?

Il acquiesça.

— Alors détends toi un maximum. Tu ne partiras pas.

Il inspira profondément et ses bras, imperceptiblement détendus, se refermèrent autour de moi. Je me raidis. S'il le sentit, il ne me lâcha pas. Je finis par enlacer sa taille à mon tour. Cette étreinte me paressait trop naturelle, trop juste, pour que je cherche à m'en dégager. Je ne ressentais ni crainte, ni culpabilité. Soudain, j'étais bien.

Nous bougeâmes sans que je m'en rendis compte et, tout à coup, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Paul. Ses yeux gris me contemplaient avec émerveillement, ses traits s'étaient relâchés. Ses lèvres douces, chaudes, se tendaient doucement vers moi. J'entrouvris machinalement les miennes.

Nos nez se frôlèrent – je baissai la tête. Un instant, nous restâmes parfaitement immobiles. J'étais écarlate, lui peinait à retrouver un souffle normal. Il me relâcha et nous reculâmes chacun de quelques pas. Un nouveau mètre de distance s'était établi entre nous. Lorsque je croisai son regard, je le découvris aussi humide que le mien. Je me mordis la lèvre.

— Désolée.

Il secoua la tête.

— Ce n'est pas à toi d'être désolée. C'est moi qui ai mal agi.

— Bien sûr que non !

— Si. Je…

Il s'interrompit, hésitant, se lécha les lèvres.

— Je suis venu ce matin parce que je voulais te parler. Je… Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis le retour du… d'Edward.

J'opinai faiblement en piquant un fard. Je ne parvenais pas à soutenir son regard.

— Je comprends que… tu aies de la peine à… à choisir. En fait, je m'étonne même que tu ne sois pas déjà avec… lui.

Cette assertion me fit relever mes yeux écarquillés.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je sais que… l'imprégnation n'est pas, pour toi, une vraie… Tu considères Edward comme l'amour de ta vie…

— Je le considérais comme l'amour de ma vie. Au passé. Je ne nie pas que… j'ai l'impression d'avoir encore des sentiments pour lui. Mais… j'en ai aussi pour toi. L'imprégnation n'est pas qu'une stupide légende quileute. Pour moi, en tout cas, ce n'est plus le cas. Je… je me sens si bien, avec toi. Et… je pense sincèrement qu'il n'y a pas que l'imprégnation qui cause ce bien-être. Je…

Je me tus.

J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir le prononcer, ce « je t'aime ». Je n'en étais pas capable. Pas alors que tout était confus en moi. Pas alors que je risquais de lui tourner le dos.

Je ne savais que faire.

— Je… Je voulais te dire que… je t'attendrai, bégaya-t-il. Je t'aime, inconditionnellement. Cela ne changera jamais. Si tu souhaites sortir avec la… avec Edward, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Je ne le jalouserai pas. Comme je te l'ai dit… la première fois que nous en avons parlé, seul ton bonheur m'importe. Si tu souhaites que je devienne un ami, je le ferai. Si tu souhaites que je devienne un frère, je le ferai. Si tu souhaites que je m'éloigne, je le ferai. Si tu souhaites que je reste ton petit-ami, je le ferai. Parce que je t'aime.

Je hochai la tête tout en me mordant la lèvre pour retenir mes larmes.

— Merci, balbutiai-je.

Il ouvrit les bras en souriant et je me jetai à son cou. Cette étreinte-là me parut tout aussi juste que la précédente, si ce n'est que, cette fois, aucun sentiment amoureux ne filtrait. Il m'aimait, de toutes les manières possibles, et je l'aimais également, sans savoir exactement de quelle façon. Mais je l'aimais.

.

Mes larmes séchées, son sourire retrouva sa place sur son beau visage. Nous reprîmes notre marche en papotant. Nous évitâmes les sujets douloureux. Tacitement, nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait de rester de bonne humeur ce jour-là. Nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt à parler des pêcheurs mécontents. Ce qui était désagréable pour les amateurs de poisson de Forks se révélait être une véritable catastrophe à la Push, puisque l'essentiel de leur alimentation reposait sur les produits marins.

— Habituellement, vu qu'il est pêcheur, mon oncle se charge de nous approvisionner en poisson. Mais cette semaine, il n'a pas pu. Nous avons dû en acheter à l'épicerie du coin. Sauf que la mère d'Embry est inquiète : si cela continue comme ça, on ne lui en vendra plus assez pour nourrir le village. Billy pense s'y remettre. Mon père aussi hésite à prendre des vacances pour pêcher.

Je hochai la tête, les yeux arrondis.

— Charlie en parle beaucoup. Il reçoit pleins de plaintes, qui disent que c'est la faute d'un nouveau poisson. Un poisson d'aquarium.

Paul secoua la tête.

— C'est un poisson, oui. Il est minuscule, extrêmement rapide, avec des écailles multicolores. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a rien d'un poisson domestique. Il se multiplie vite. Pourtant, il ne semble ni s'accoupler, ni se nourrir. Et il est indestructible.

Il se pencha vers moi pour continuer d'une voix basse.

— Nous pensons que c'est un poisson surnaturel. Sam cherche un moyen de s'en débarrasser.

— Un poisson surnaturel ? Ça existe ?

— Il faut croire. Mais les anciens n'en ont jamais entendu parler. Il semble que les loups ne les ont jamais affrontés. Nous ne savons pas encore comment faire, du coup.

— Le sang est la clé.

Nous sursautâmes. Je frissonnai en découvrant Maggie, derrière nous. Elle se tenait droite et souriait. Elle me fit penser à un monstre de films d'horreur. Instinctivement, je me rapprochai de Paul, qui passa un bras autour de ma taille, protecteur.

— Maggie ? demanda-t-il ensuite. Comment allez-vous ?

— Quand rien ne va, personne ne va, Paul Lahote. Dis à Jacob Black de prendre ses responsabilités. Il n'est plus un enfant.

Ces phrases me parurent familières. Je compris qu'elle avait utilisé ces termes pour s'adresser à Jacob, la dernière fois que nous avions traîné ensemble. Je tressaillis derechef.

— Je lui passerai le message, marmonna Paul, le visage soudain fermé.

Il me vint à l'esprit que ce n'était peut-être pas la première fois qu'elle s'exprimait ainsi.

Le sourire de Maggie s'élargit pour devenir plus hideux encore. Elle se tourna vers moi, et je reculai d'un petit pas.

— Prépare-toi.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle tourna les talons. Paul n'attendit pas qu'elle ait disparu pour m'entraîner à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée.

— Tu vas prévenir la meute ?

— Cela n'urge pas. Elle n'arrête pas de nous seriner ces phrases ridicules.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut obtenir ?

— On n'en sait rien, mais elle est de plus en plus insistante. Elle harcèle Jacob. La pauvre Emily a droit à des mises en garde à chaque rencontre.

— Oh. Je n'en savais rien.

— Elle ne l'a dit qu'à Sam.

Je hochai la tête, compréhensive. Sam ne pouvait rien cacher à ses frères.

— Tu penses qu'elle sait, pour vous ?

— Non. Elle n'a pas de lien de parenté avec les anciens. Seuls les descendants directs de loups-garous connaissent la vérité. Et encore, pas tous.

J'opinai à nouveau, peu convaincue cependant. Si elle ne savait rien, pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ?

Il me fallut une nuit entière pour comprendre ce que je souhaitais tenter. Quasiment une journée pleine me fut nécessaire pour convaincre Paul. Finalement, il obtint l'accord de Sam, poussé par une Emily au bord de l'épuisement.

— Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer ! avait-elle argué. Au pire, elle ne sait rien. Au mieux, elle nous explique la situation, vous pouvez la régler et elle arrêtera de nous ennuyer sans cesse avec ses phrases effrayantes.

Sam s'était rendu à ses arguments. Comme personne ne souhaitait rendre visite à la doyenne du village, qui passait pour plus folle encore qu'auparavant, je me portai volontaire. Paul se sentit obligé de m'accompagner, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Peut-être craignait-il qu'elle me séquestre ou me découpe en rondelles…

Il était cinq heures vingt lorsque, contenant les tremblements de ma main, je frappai à la porte, orange et délavée, de la vieille Maggie. J'attendis de longues secondes. Personne ne répondit. Je toquai encore. Pas de réponse. Paul me tira doucement par le bras.

— Viens. Elle n'est pas là.

« Tant mieux » pensa-t-il, si fort que je l'entendis.

Sauf que j'étais obstinée. Je ne le suivis pas et m'apprêtai à me manifester une fois de plus. J'avais la main levée lorsque le battant s'ouvrit, sur Maggie.

— Oh ! sourit-elle, déclenchant mes frissons. Je me demandais quand l'un de vous se présenterait enfin à ma porte. Entrez, entrez.

Elle s'effaça pour nous laisser passer. Paul se plaça devant moi. Ses bras étaient agités de tremblements incontrôlables.

La maison ressemblait à toutes les autres : un salon ouvert donnant sur la cuisine, un couloir laissant apercevoir une chambre et une salle-de-bain. Il régnait un ordre parfait : aucun survêtement abandonné sur une armoire, dans l'entrée ; aucune assiette sale n'attendait dans l'évier, aucun magazine ne s'étalait sur la table basse. Sauf que les rideaux pourpres étaient tirés, laissant une pénombre rougeâtre éclairer les pièces. Des bougies répandaient une odeur âcre d'encens. Des plantes poussaient à profusion, qui dans un grand pot derrière le canapé, qui à même le mur.

Paul vint enlacer ma taille, apaisant quelque peu mes inquiétudes. Maggie nous invita à nous asseoir. Nous n'en fîmes rien, car j'étais trop effrayée pour avancer, et Paul trop prudent. La doyenne ne s'en offusqua pas.

— Du thé ?

Nous déclinâmes l'offre aussitôt.

— Il y a des biscuits, juste là.

J'y jetai un coup d'œil. La fenêtre proche leur donnait une couleur sanglante peu appétissante. Paul repoussa sans gêne l'assiette. Maggie s'installa à côté de nous.

— Est-ce Sam qui t'envoie ? demanda-t-elle à Paul.

— Pourquoi m'aurait-il envoyé ? rétorqua-t-il.

— Parce que je suis la seule à pouvoir répondre à vos questions.

Paul roula des yeux, pas convaincu pour un sou. J'intervins.

— C'est moi qui ai voulu venir.

Elle se tourna vers moi et son regard me détailla longuement. Je frémis. L'étreinte de Paul se raffermit.

— Cela ne me surprend pas. Tu es étonnante, Isabella Swan, et assez obstinée pour convaincre les loups-garous d'accepter l'aide d'une vieille folle comme moi.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. En tout cas, pas à ça.

Mon cerveau surchauffa instantanément et grilla. Celui de Paul aussi, certainement, puisque nous restâmes aussi figés que deux statues un long moment, le même air abruti sur le visage.

— Vous… Vous savez pour… les loups-garous ? murmurai-je enfin, ébahie.

Maggie s'esclaffa bruyamment.

— Ma chère enfant, je suis la doyenne des Quileutes. Bien sûr que je connais les talents des descendants des Premiers Chefs.

— Et vous savez… ce que nous devons affronter ?

— Et si vous vous asseyiez confortablement ? Je crois que nous allons en avoir pour un moment.

Je ne bougeai pas. Paul, en revanche, me tira par la manche et me guida jusqu'au siège le plus proche, sur lequel je me laissai tomber lourdement.

— Chaque être à son prédateur, et sa proie. Le loup-garou n'échappe pas à cette règle. Notre monde est bien ordonné !

Sur sa dernière phrase, elle se permit même de ricaner doucement.

— Sais-tu quelle est ta proie, loup-garou ?

— Le vampire, répondit Paul aussi sec.

Il arborait un air renfrogné. S'il ne lui faisait certainement pas confiance, il paraissait avoir accepté l'idée que Maggie se trouve dans le secret.

La vieille dame hocha la tête.

— Et sais-tu quel est ton prédateur, loup-garou ?

— Le vampire, dit-il à nouveau.

— Foutaises ! s'écria la doyenne.

Nous sursautâmes.

— Ce n'est pas le vampire ? m'étonnai-je.

— Enfin, que vous racontent les anciens, de nos jours ? Tu ne peux être à la fois chasseur et chassé. Sinon, personne ne tuerait plus personne.

Elle se tut, nous laissant le temps d'apprécier la justesse de ses paroles.

— Nul n'est plus indestructible qu'un loup-garou… à part celui qui l'a engendré. Pour être plus exact, celui qui a engendré la vie, en l'insufflant contre son gré à quatre espèces. Les hommes, les Sang-froid, les esprits guerriers, les…

— Dragons… terminai-je dans un souffle.

Je ne me souvenais que trop bien des dires de Billy, quelques semaines plus tôt.

— Mais les anciens ont dit que… que l'être avait disparu.

— Il l'a fait. Il était devenu si puissant, si avide que, pour éviter la destruction de leur monde, et même de l'univers tout entier, les éléments même qui le constituaient se sont rebellés. Ils l'ont rejeté. Ils l'ont détruit. De ces restes ont jailli les quatre espèces.

— Donc il est mort ?

— L'Etre ne peut pas mourir. Il peut être détruit… il peut disparaître. Momentanément.

— S'il ne cesse de revenir, pourquoi n'en parle-t-on dans aucune légende ? intervint Paul, visiblement sceptique.

— Ça, il faut le demander aux anciens. Eux seuls content les histoires.

— Comment vainc-t-on l'Etre ? m'enquis-je.

— L'alliance de quatre sangs purs. Plus la diversité est élevée, plus le poison est puissant.

— Du sang des quatre espèces ? Les vampires, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué…

Tout en disant ça, je réalisai que Paul et moi avions accepté son histoire avec une étrange spontanéité. Mais après tout, chaque légende dont on m'avait parlé jusque-là s'était révélée vraie… pourquoi celle-ci ne s'avérerait pas à son tour ?

Inconscient de ma réflexion silencieuse, Paul poursuivait.

— Pas plus que les loups-garous…

Maggie eut un claquement de langue désapprobateur. Nous nous tournâmes vers elle.

— J'ai dit : du sang pur.

— Et alors ?

— Alors, dis-moi qui dirige la tribu, en ce moment ?

Paul haussa un sourcil. Il n'en avait visiblement aucune idée.

— C'est Sam, lâchai-je.

Il me jeta un regard étonné. Je haussai les épaules.

— Jacob me l'a expliqué quand on parlait de son statut de Bêta.

— D'accord. Donc, l'Alpha est… le chef de la tribu ?

Maggie approuva.

— Dans ce cas, où est le problème ?

— C'est Jacob qui devrait être l'Alpha, répondis-je encore.

Paul me dévisagea avec plus de stupéfaction encore. Maggie esquissa une moue approbatrice.

— Notre sang n'est pas pur si ce n'est pas Jacob qui dirige la meute ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi !

— Je te dis ce qui est, Paul Lahote. A toi d'en faire bon usage.

— Et les autres espèces ?

— Les vampires n'ont pas de chef. Ce sont des êtres solitaires.

Je songeai à la famille royale qu'avait un jour évoquée Edward. Les Volturi. Je rejetai aussitôt cette idée. Il était hors de question de faire venir des vampires aux prunelles écarlates plusieurs fois centenaires à Forks si Maggie ne l'estimait pas nécessaire.

— Les humains non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle approuva.

— Cependant, il sera plus facile de récupérer le sang de ceux qui sont dans le secret. Or, ils sont rares.

— Les imprégnées comptent ?

— Oui.

— Et les dragons ? Où sont-ils ?

Elle sourit, comme si j'avais sorti une blague.

— Les dragons sont cachés non loin.

— Où ? insista Paul.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée.

— Comment savoir qu'ils sont dans les parages, dans ce cas ?

— Parce que l'Etre ne se réveille que lorsque les quatre espèces se regroupent.

Je hochai la tête. Elle se leva.

— Où allez-vous ?

— Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher. Je vous souhaite bonne chance.

— Mais… que… attendez… Quoi ? Et… Comment le battre ? Où est l'Etre ?

— Il viendra à la meute. Préparez-vous. Le sang est la clé.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle ferma la porte de sa chambre. Je restai figée, à demi-levée, sans en croire mes yeux. A côté de moi, Paul affichait un air sombre et pensif.

.

cCc

.

Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Toujours team Paul, ou plus team Edward ? Que vous inspire Maggie ?

Concernant les cadeaux de mariage farfelus, je me suis inspirée d'objets existant, trouvés sur Internet. C'est fou les idées que certains peuvent avoir !

Par ailleurs, une question qui n'a rien à voir : quelle est votre plus grande peur ?

Merci à tous d'avoir lu. Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne semaine – pour ma part, celle-ci est la dernière où je vais à l'école et ensuite… VACANCES ! – et je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine – peut-être un peu plus tôt que prévu…

C.


	19. Chapitre 18

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je poste un jour plus tôt que prévu, car je pars demain pour quelques jours. Merci pour vos réactions sur le chapitre précédent, je suis toujours ravie de voir que mon histoire est appréciée !

Bonne lecture !

.

_**Disclaimer**_ : tout est à SM.

.

_**RaR de nindezil**_ : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. Qui te dit qu'elle reviendra vers Paul xp ? J'ai fait exprès de ne pas laisser Bella se décider tout de suite. Pour moi, c'est un choix qui prend du temps. Après tout, elle doit choisir entre les deux amours de sa vie. Ce choix définira non seulement la personne qu'elle épousera, mais également si elle aura des enfants, ou pas, ainsi que la famille qu'elle côtoiera, les ennemis et les ennuis qu'elle affrontera, etc. Après, ce n'est que mon opinion, évidemment !

Je suis heureuse que Maggie te plaise ! Je l'apprécie énormément, pour les mêmes raisons. En fait, j'aime ce genre de personnages en général. Selon moi, si les anciens ne l'incluent pas dans leur cercle, c'est déjà qu'elle ne se vante pas de son savoir, il faut aller la chercher pour qu'elle se confie, mais c'est aussi parce que les anciens, prudents, considèrent que seuls ceux qui ont du sang loup-garou dans les veines – ou les imprégnées, qui font pleinement partie des légendes également – sont assez dignes de confiance pour entendre les secrets Quileute.

Voici la suite ! Navrée, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que la semaine dernière… mais il arrive en avance !

Merci, bonnes vacances à toi aussi, et bonnes fêtes !

.

**Chapitre 18**

Paul me ramena, craignant que je fasse un accident. Je le remerciai avant de quitter la voiture, et de me précipiter dans ma chambre. Renée apparut avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre. Elle avait l'air furieux, comme lorsque, petite, je traversais la route alors qu'une voiture arrivait. Cela faisait si longtemps que je me conduisais de manière mature que je ne me souvenais plus de ce à quoi elle ressemblait, ainsi. Charlie et Phil devaient être sortis, car je ne les vis pas. A moins qu'ils aient battu en retraite dans le salon.

— Isabella Swan ! s'époumona-t-elle à l'instant où je posais mon pied sur la première marche d'escalier.

Je grimaçai, hésitai un instant à l'ignorer. Je devais à tout prix parler à Edward. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Sauf qu'elle était ma mère, et que je regrettais autant qu'elle la distance que je mettais entre nous. Je me retournai, esquissant mon sourire le plus naturel.

— Salut, maman. Désolée d'être partie en vitesse, ce matin. J'étais… en retard.

— Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Depuis quand te conduis-tu ainsi ? Je ne t'ai pas élevée comme une sauvage, il me semble !

— Non, bien sûr que non ! Je te l'ai dit, je…

— Quand je te parle, tu m'écoutes. Tu ne pars pas en courant.

— D'accord, maman. Promis, je ne le referai plus. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Elle dut remarquer ma sincérité, car elle se calma un peu.

— Bella, je suis venue passer une semaine ici parce que je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir.

— C'est le cas, assurai-je.

— Ça n'en a pas l'air.

— Ce n'est pas toi le problème, maman. En ce moment, ma vie est juste… compliquée. Je dois faire des choix très importants pour mon avenir et… je ne suis pas prête.

L'expression sévère s'adoucit encore. Je retrouvais ma mère. Elle s'approcha de moi.

— Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Je peux t'aider.

À choisir entre mon âme sœur vampire et mon âme sœur loup-garou ? A sauver le monde de l'Etre originel ? Je n'en étais pas sûre.

— C'est gentil, mais je dois y réfléchir seule. C'est pour ça que je sors souvent.

— Et tous ces amis que tu dois rencontrer ?

— Ils existent. Ils sont très gentils. Cette semaine, ça ne s'est pas donné, mais si tu reviens, dans quelques mois, je suis sûre qu'on pourra organiser quelque chose, tous ensemble.

Lorsque la planète ne risquerait plus rien, peut-être. A condition que la meute ne m'exclue pas si je choisissais Edward.

Oh ! Edward.

— Ce sera avec plaisir.

De quoi parlait-elle, déjà ? Ah oui, rencontrer la meute.

— Pour moi aussi. Je t'aime, maman.

— Je t'aime encore plus, Bella. Tu m'as manqué.

— A moi aussi, maman.

J'ouvris les bras et elle vint m'enlacer, comme si c'était elle l'enfant. J'avais définitivement retrouvé ma mère, douce et enfantine.

— Nous partons demain soir. Serais-tu d'accord de passer ta dernière journée avec moi ?

J'hésitai.

— D'accord.

— Merci, Bella.

— Je t'aime, maman.

Je m'écartai.

— Tu dois réfléchir seule ? devina-t-elle.

J'opinai.

— Mais je te promets que demain, dès que je me lève, je suis toute à toi.

Elle sourit et me suivit du regard tandis que je m'approchais du téléphone. Ma conversation avec Paul fut courte. Je lui annonçai que je ne passerais pas le lendemain et que je n'avais pas encore parlé avec Edward. Je ne manquerais pas de le faire le plus vite possible, et de le tenir au courant.

— Tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas me parler de tes soucis, chérie ?

— Oui, maman. Il est temps que je me comporte en personne responsable.

— Ma chérie, tu es née responsable.

Je ris en montant les escaliers. Si elle savait toutes les aventures que je vivais ici, à Forks, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle penserait la même chose. Un adulte responsable éviterait au maximum tous ces ennuis. Dans tous les cas, je gagnai ma chambre sans encombre, et la verrouillai par mesure de sécurité avant de rejoindre la fenêtre.

— Edward ?

À nouveau, il apparut en un instant à mon côté. Mes battements de cœur s'accélérèrent. Ainsi, il restait à portée de voix depuis des jours ? Comment faisait-il pour ne pas se lasser ? Je ne parvenais pas à croire qu'il le faisait pour moi.

— Bella ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Je m'assis sur le lit, il prit place sur le siège du bureau, et je commençai mon récit.

— Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai rencontré la doyenne de la Push…

.

Suite à mon explication, Edward resta figé telle une statue de marbre un long moment. J'en profitai pour l'admirer. Ses yeux dorés, à peine cernés, son nez droit, ses lèvres fines, sa peau d'albâtre, ses cheveux bronze, son corps musclé… Il était magnifique, plus encore que dans mon souvenir. Il sentait merveilleusement bon. Et le regard qu'il posait sur moi… J'en frissonnais. Lorsque je le croisais, j'étais certaine qu'il ne me lâcherait plus jamais. Or, je l'aimais à la folie. Qu'est-ce qui me bloquait, dans ce cas ?

Paul. Car je ressentais également cette certitude d'être aimée follement, cette impression de pouvoir vivre avec lui jusqu'à ma mort.

Avec qui mes envies étaient les moins fortes ? Quelle absence me briserait au-delà du réparable ? Celle d'Edward, aurais-je répondu autrefois. Aujourd'hui, je n'en étais plus aussi sûre. Lorsque je pensais à Paul, le désir de me rapprocher de lui me consumait toute entière. L'imprégnation, peut-être. Nous n'étions pas destinés à vivre séparés.

Mais l'idée de ne plus revoir le vampire me provoquait des nausées. Résultat, je ne parvenais pas à trancher.

— Il faut que j'appelle Carlisle.

Je sursautai. Le silence s'était imposé si longtemps qu'il semblait inconcevable qu'on le brise. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward reprenne vie.

— Pourquoi ?

Il m'adressa un regard où l'inquiétude le disputait à la tristesse.

— Si ce que tu dis est vrai, il nous faudra un maximum de vampires. J'appelle Carlisle. Peut-être pourra-t-il convaincre des amis de se joindre à nous…

Je hochai la tête.

— Et puis, il y a des chances pour qu'il sache où se cachent ces dragons dont tu me parles.

J'opinai encore.

— Tu restes ici ?

— Demain, je ne serai pas là. Renée m'a arraché la promesse de rester avec elle. Mais je peux te donner le numéro de Paul si tu v…

— Non. J'attendrai ton retour. De toute manière, ils ne viendront pas tout de suite. Je dois y aller… Tu avais quelque chose d'autre à me dire ?

Je devinai parfaitement ce qu'il entendait par là. Je secouai la tête.

— A bientôt, dans ce cas. N'oublie pas : tu n'as qu'à m'appeler. Qu'importe l'heure, je viendrai.

J'acquiesçai, à court de mots.

Il disparut. Je m'étalai sur mon lit. Il me faudrait rappeler Paul, pour lui expliquer la situation. Je n'en avais pas envie, cependant. Pas tout de suite. Je me retournai dans mon lit. Mon regard se posa sur la fenêtre entrebâillée. Je clignai des paupières, les trouvai lourdes. Un oiseau entra dans mon champ de vision. Je le reconnus immédiatement, grâce à son plumage aux couleurs multiples. Nouveau clignement de paupières. L'oiseau n'était plus seul. Un deuxième l'avait rejoint, si identique qu'il aurait pu être le reflet de son camarade. Ils ouvrirent leur bec miroitant pour chanter. Je fermai les yeux, bercée par leurs piaillements mélodieux.

Le lendemain, comme promis, je me dédiai à Renée. Elle me traîna hors de Forks, car la ville, presqu'autant que la maison, lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Ainsi, nous visitâmes Port Angeles, et même Seattle. Nous flânâmes dans les rues, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour boire un café ou un thé sur une terrasse. Renée tenta de me vendre la Floride à l'aide des vêtements d'été qu'exposaient les vitrines des magasins.

Lorsque je lui confiai que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de porter un maillot de bain sur les plages de Forks, elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

— Tu sais, lui fis-je remarquer, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils sont exposés ici malgré le climat. Les gens s'adaptent. Alors que tu mettrais un jean, ils sortent un short. Alors que tu mettrais un training, ils portent des robes. Alors que tu mettrais des baskets, ils enfilent des sandales.

Elle grimaça. Il fallait dire que la cohérence de mon discours était frappante : tandis qu'elle arborait un pantalon long et un épais pull couvert d'un manteau de pluie, je me promenais en pantalon de toile et t-shirt longues manches, mon K-way rangé sagement dans mon sac.

Quand donc m'étais-je adaptée à Forks ?

À côté de moi, ma mère soupira profondément et sortit son porte-monnaie.

— Je crains qu'il soit l'heure de rentrer. Nous n'arriverons pas à attraper notre avion, dans le cas contraire.

Je me levai en tentant de contrôler ma hâte. Lorsque j'avais appelé Paul, le matin-même, sous l'œil impatient de Renée, pour lui rapporter ma discussion avec Edward, à grand renfort de phrases codées, il m'avait appris que la meute était agitée. Voilà des mois que Jacob avait refusé son statut d'Alpha, et il n'en voulait toujours pas. Jared le soutenait, Sam était indécis. Leah n'arrangeait rien en laissant clairement entendre qu'ils ne feraient pas mieux l'un que l'autre. Quil était déchiré entre son besoin de Claire, et son envie de l'éloigner pour sa sécurité. Il en discuterait avec Jen dès que possible.

Il aurait pu continuer ainsi des heures, si je n'avais pas dû l'interrompre pour suivre Renée dehors. J'avais hâte qu'il reprenne ses explications, d'autant plus qu'une journée s'était encore écoulée.

Le trajet me parut terriblement long. Ne parlons pas du temps qu'il fallut à Renée et Phil pour préparer leurs affaires et les monter dans la voiture. Enfin, nous nous étreignîmes tous à de nombreuses reprises et ils grimpèrent dans l'auto. Je répondis aux gesticulations de Renée en souriant.

— Reviens quand tu veux, lui dis-je.

— La prochaine fois, je t'appellerai pour convenir d'une date avant, promit-elle.

— Ce serait parfait.

La voiture démarra. Elle m'envoya un dernier baiser volant.

— Au revoir, maman ! Je t'aime !

Elle disparut. Charlie se glissa à côté de moi.

— Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas… retourner en Floride ? Je suis sûr qu'ils passeraient volontiers te chercher au retour.

Je secouai la tête.

— Je t'aime trop pour t'abandonner, papa.

Je déposai un bisou sur sa joue avant de me diriger vers la camionnette.

— Tu vas à la Push ?

— Oui. Je crois que je deviens accro.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Mieux vaut ça qu'autre chose.

J'approuvai en grimpant dans ma voiture. Charlie ne parvenait plus à dissimuler son sourire satisfait. Il pensait sûrement que j'avais définitivement tiré un trait sur Edward. Je ne le détrompai pas. J'étais indécise.

.

Paul m'accueillit tandis que je me garais devant la maison de Sam et Emily, à ma place attitrée.

— Bonne journée ?

— Crevante. La tienne ?

— Ereintante.

— Il y a du nouveau ?

— Les vampires n'ont pas appelé, si là est ta question.

Je m'empourprai. Il m'entraîna vers la plage en souriant.

— Quil a convenu avec Jen de ramener Claire en début de semaine prochaine. L'Etre ne s'est pas encore montré. Le combat n'est pas pour tout de suite. Nous doublons nos patrouilles. Je me suis arrangé avec Sam pour les faire le soir, histoire d'éviter un maximum ma mère. Leah insiste pour que Seth soit laissé à l'écart mais, si ce nouvel ennemi est aussi costaud que Maggie le prétend, il nous faudra un maximum de combattants.

— Qui est…

— L'Alpha ? Sam. Jacob s'entête. Il assure que ce n'est pas si grave.

— On ne peut pas courir le risque ! m'offusquai-je. Je lui parlerai.

— Si tu penses que ça aidera. Jake est têtu.

— Moi aussi.

Il inclina la tête, concédant que ce n'était pas faux.

— Sinon, vous avez une idée de la façon dont il faut se débarrasser de l'Etre ?

— Les anciens pensent qu'il suffit d'asperger l'Etre de nos sangs mêlés.

— Ils pensent, ou ils sont sûrs ?

— Ils sont presque sûrs. Selon eux, cela fait plus de deux-mille ans que l'Etre n'est pas revenu à la vie. C'est tout ce que nous savons. Ils croient connaître les raisons de cet oubli.

— Ce n'est pas le temps ?

— Pas seulement. Il serait volontaire. Selon eux, et au vu des dires de la vieille Maggie, nous devrons nous unir pour vaincre l'Etre. Tous. Humains, dragons, loups-garous et vampires. Comme nous sommes censés éradiquer les suceurs de sang, il était impensable pour nos ancêtres d'ajouter ce récit à la légende quileute.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

— Evidemment, aujourd'hui, c'est nous qui en pâtissons. Avez-vous une idée, en ce qui concerne les dragons ?

— Pas vraiment. Là encore, les informations des anciens sont pauvres, sans qu'on sache pour quelle raison. Les dragons ne seraient pas ces reptiles ailés et cracheurs de feu que décrivent les mythes, mais plutôt un peuple humain avec des pouvoirs étranges.

— Et inconnus, bien sûr…

— Oui. Ils seraient nomades et particulièrement discrets, d'où nos difficultés pour les localiser.

— Maggie ne pourrait pas nous aider ? Elle en sait tellement…

— Elle a disparu.

Je me figeai, dévisageant Paul avec des yeux écarquillés. J'attendais qu'il annonce qu'il m'avait seulement fait une blague. Comme il ne dit rien, je lâchai :

— Pardon ?

— Ce matin, elle est venue chez Emily pour leur rencontre quotidienne. Elle lui a donné une fiole de son sang, ce qui renforce les dires du conseil. Ensuite, elle est rentrée. Lorsque je suis allé frapper à sa porte avec Jared, il n'y avait plus personne.

— Tu es sûre ? Elle s'est peut-être contentée de ne pas vous répondre.

— Dois-je te rappeler que mes sens sont assez aiguisés pour entendre ton cœur qui bat dans ta poitrine ?

— Non. Elle a disparu, d'accord. Volontairement.

— Je l'espère. Si elle a été victime de l'Etre, c'est un sacré coup pour nous, qui avions réussi à garder en vie tous les habitants de la Push.

Mes lèvres s'arrondirent en une moue outrée. Un être humain avait disparu, et il ne se souciait que de l'honneur de la meute.

— Non pas que ça ne m'attriste pas, se rattrapa-t-il en découvrant mon expression. Admets qu'il est improbable que Maggie, avec son caractère et ses connaissances, n'ait pas réussi à fuir.

Il marquait un point.

— Autre chose d'important ?

— Pas vraiment. Nous organiserons sûrement une réunion de la meute dans peu de temps, histoire de se détendre avant d'abattre l'Etre.

Il annonça leur victoire avec une confiance absolue. Je frémis en réalisant qu'en effet, un nouveau combat se préparait. J'agrippai son bras, et il se tourna vers moi, interrogateur.

— Vous serez prudents, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien évidemment ! pouffa-t-il.

Il sembla remarquer que je n'étais pas rassurée par sa réponse, car il poursuivit :

— Bella, jamais une meute n'a été si vaste et pourtant, mon peuple a toujours survécu. Nous ne risquons rien.

— Personne ne mourra ?

— Nous parviendrons à vaincre l'Etre.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

— Ce n'est pas une réponse.

Il sourit devant mon ton inquiet, puis ouvrit les bras.

— Câlin ?

Je soufflai.

— Câlin.

Il était torse nu, comme d'habitude, et sa peau irradiait la chaleur, réchauffant mon visage à le faire suer. J'avais conscience qu'il avait éludé délibérément ma question, pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir bien, ainsi enlacée.

Oui, avec Paul, j'étais bien. J'avais l'impression d'agir de manière juste. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêchait, dans ce cas, de redresser la tête afin d'unir nos lèvres ?

J'enfouis plus profondément mon visage dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'une première larme s'échappa, il resserra son étreinte sans un mot. Ses mains larges esquissèrent de doux cercles sur mes omoplates. Une deuxième larme glissa, chargée d'amour, de peur et de culpabilité, puis une troisième.

Paul ne me lâcha pas.

.

— Bella ?

Je me retournai en étouffant un cri, les mains plaquées sur la bouche. Edward se tenait devant moi, et je remerciai le ciel d'avoir décidé de me vêtir dans la salle de bain plutôt qu'ici.

— Je t'ai fait peur ? Navré.

J'abaissai mes bras, tentant de ramener mon cœur à un rythme normal.

— Edward. Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma fenêtre. Entrouverte. Depuis quand ? Je me passai une main sur le front en réalisant que j'avais dû oublier de la refermer, la veille au soir. Ma crise de larmes, bien que calmée, m'avait épuisée.

— J'ai oublié de fermer la fenêtre. Désolée. Je ne crois pas…

— Ma famille est de retour.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de répondre à son annonce.

— Nous allons commencer les recherches sur les dragons. Nous nous demandions si tu souhaitais… chercher avec nous.

Toujours incapable de produire le moindre son, je hochai la tête lentement. Pourquoi pas ? Cela me permettrait peut-être de me rendre utile, pour une fois. Et d'éclaircir… certains points.

— D'accord. Super. Je suis venu à pieds, alors…

Je songeai à la possibilité de grimper sur son dos. Après avoir expérimenté la course à dos de loup, j'étais curieuse de savoir ce que je ressentirais. La raison me revint vite. Que se dirait Charlie, si je disparaissais en laissant ma voiture ici ? Sûrement qu'un indien était venu me chercher…

— Je prends la Chevrolet. Charlie est ici ?

Il opina.

— On se retrouve toute à l'heure, alors.

Il n'était plus là. Soupirant, je descendis enfiler imperméable et baskets. Je saluai mon père au passage.

Edward me rejoignit en cours de route. Il ne dit rien, ne se plaignit même pas de ma conduite particulièrement lente. Cela me procura un sentiment étrange. Moi-même, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui lancer des coups d'œil éclairs à intervalles réguliers. Je tentais de me concentrer sur ma route, mais ma cervelle paraissait décidée à étudier chaque pensée, chaque ressenti le concernant. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé, depuis son retour ? Mon cœur s'affolait-il autant qu'avant, mes joues s'empourpraient-elles moins fréquemment ? La plaie dans ma poitrine avait-elle disparu ? Avais-je envie de le toucher, envie qu'il m'enlace, envie que nous échangions un baiser ?

Je me mordis la joue pour rester ancrée dans le présent. Je fus soulagée de me rappeler qu'il n'avait rien pu capter de mes pensées. Un sentiment familier, en sa présence, qui me renvoya aussitôt au débat qui agitait mon esprit. Heureusement, nous arrivions. Je garai la Chevrolet dans le garage et, suivant Edward, dépassai la rangée de voitures de luxe de la famille Cullen. La BMW ostentatoire de Rosalie, l'imposante Jeep d'Emmett, la fort connue Volvo d'Edward, la Mercedes aux vitres teintées de Carlisle… toutes celles que je connaissais étaient là. En bout de file, une nouveauté : un grâcieux véhicule sombre dont la marque, inscrite en noire sur son fond rouge et ovale, m'était inconnue.

Soudain, sans comprendre comment j'avais pu ne pas le remarquer, je me trouvai plantée au milieu du vaste salon des Cullen, clair et meublé. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'étais plus venue… Je frissonnai. Je me demandai ce qu'aurait dit Charlie, en m'apprenant ici. Il ne m'avait pas demandé où je me rendais, ce dont j'avais été heureuse : je n'avais pas la force de lui mentir de façon convaincante. Il me pensait sans doute à la Push.

Je me figeai en songeant aux indiens. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que je devais faire les boutiques avec Emily, n'est-ce pas ? Quelques secondes de réflexion me permirent de me calmer. Non, nous avions planifié le rendez-vous au lendemain, de façon à être au complet.

En revanche, Paul risquait de penser que je viendrais. Il me fallait appeler. Je m'apprêtais à me tourner vers Edward pour lui demander la permission d'emprunter le téléphone, lorsqu'ils apparurent. Carlisle et Esmé arrivèrent les premiers. Ils descendirent les dernières marches et m'approchèrent avec prudence. Pour ne pas m'effrayer ?

Ignorant la douleur dans ma poitrine, j'esquissai un sourire minuscule. Ils me le rendirent aussitôt.

— Bella. Ça nous fait plaisir de te revoir. Comment vas-tu ?

J'attrapai la main qu'il me tendait et la serrai.

— Bien, et vous ?

— Très bien.

Esmé me serra contre elle, chaleureuse, maternelle, comme dans mon souvenir. Leur merveilleuse odeur emplit mes narines et je sentis mon cœur s'affoler. Elle recula.

— Edward nous a parlé de l'Etre.

— Vous en aviez déjà entendu parler ?

Il secoua la tête.

— Les seuls vampires suffisamment vieux pour l'avoir affronté que je connais sont les Volturi… ou leurs prédécesseurs.

— Parce qu'ils ont des prédécesseurs ?

Si j'avais connaissance des Volturi, cette fameuse lignée royale vampire, il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'un jour, d'autres aient rempli leur rôle.

— Oui.

Il n'approfondit pas sa réponse, et j'en conclus qu'il me faudrait attendre pour écouter cette histoire.

Il y avait de grandes chances que je ne l'entende jamais.

— Les autres sont en haut. Tu es venue pour les recherches ?

— Oui.

— Parfait. Après toi…

— Euh… Est-ce que je pourrais emprunter votre téléphone quelques minutes ? J'ai oublié de prévenir quelqu'un de ma venue.

Ils acquiescèrent en souriant. Le couple disparut, me laissant seule avec Edward, qui me tendit un téléphone portable. Je tapai le numéro voulu en m'arrangeant pour lui tourner le dos.

Comme je ne souhaitais pas tomber sur la mère de Paul, je contactai Emily.

— Allo ?

— C'est Bella. Désolée de te déranger à cette heure.

— Pas de problème.

En effet, elle ne semblait pas fatiguée, bien que sa voix me paraisse étrangement étranglée.

— Tout va bien ?

— Je… Oui.

Elle mentait, de toute évidence, mais il ne m'appartenait pas de fouiller son intimité, aussi laissai-je tomber.

— Je souhaitais savoir si… commençai-je.

Au même instant, elle dit :

— Paul…

Nous nous interrompîmes. Puis :

— Quoi ? fîmes-nous en chœur. Non, toi d'abord.

— Je voulais justement te demander si Paul se trouvait dans les parages. Je ne pourrai pas venir, aujourd'hui.

— Non, il n'est pas là.

— Oh. Penses-tu que tu le verras bientôt ?

— Il…

Elle s'interrompit, et je réalisai qu'elle semblait être au bord des larmes.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Sam ? A Paul ?

— Non. Ils… Un vampire rôde près de la Push. Ils sont partis… le traquer.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en entendant cette phrase.

— Non ! C'est sûrement un des Cullen. Ils sont arrivés aujourd'hui.

— Ils ne pensent pas. Les Cullen ne franchissent pas les limites du territoire Quileute.

— Attends, je vérifie avec Edward.

Je me tournai vers lui.

— Vous avez approché la réserve ?

— Du tout, assura-t-il. La meute a sûrement raison, ce doit être un nomade, de passage par ici.

Son assurance me rassura – pour les Cullen, du moins.

— Edward me dit que les garçons ont eu raison.

— Oui.

— Ils… ils sont assez nombreux, n'est-ce pas ? Ils… ils ne vont pas avoir de problèmes ?

— Sam est confiant.

Pourtant, sa voix tremblait. Je sentis des vertiges me saisir.

— Je viens, annonçai-je.

— Tu… Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais occupée ?

— Il… Il faut que je vienne. Je ne pourrai pas faire quoi que ce soit en les sachant en danger.

— Je prépare du thé, annonça-t-elle finalement après une longue pause.

Je raccrochai sur une dernière parole, et me tournai vers Edward. Tout en lui rendant l'appareil, je m'excusai.

— Je crois que je vais devoir sécher les recherches pour aujourd'hui. Je suis désolée. Je…

Je me tus. Dans mon esprit, les visages de Paul, Jacob, Quil, Sam, Embry, Jared… tournaient en boucle, tantôt souriants, tantôt blessés. S'il arrivait malheur à l'un d'entre eux…

Je tournai les talons et me dirigeai d'un pas trébuchant vers le garage. Edward fut à mon côté en un instant.

— Je suis vraiment désolée. Je… je t'appellerai, d'accord ?

— Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser seule alors qu'un vampire chasse dans les parages ?

— Edward, je vais à la Push. Tu ne peux pas…

— Je te laisserai à la frontière.

Son ton ne laissait pas de place à la discussion. Je grimpai dans la Chevrolet, lui également. Je démarrai, les doigts tremblants, le cœur battant la chamade. Afin de refouler mes larmes, je me mordis la joue jusqu'au sang. Cela ne parut pas déboussoler Edward. S'il restait silencieux, à nouveau, il me fixait sans détour, l'air pensif. Je me demandai à quoi il songeait, n'osai pas le questionner. Nous avions presque atteint le territoire indien lorsque je discernai, en bordure de forêt, une haute silhouette grise. Je tournai le volant avec une hardiesse que je ne me connaissais pas.

— Bella ? s'étonna Edward en me voyant freiner sur le bas-côté de la route déserte.

Sa voix me parvint lointaine, déformée. Je ne lui répondis pas, ouvrant la portière pour sauter hors du véhicule. J'atterris avec une rare agilité et me précipitai vers l'énorme if où j'avais cru apercevoir le loup.

Comme je m'y attendais, Paul sortit des bois, sous sa forme d'humain, vêtu de son habituel short bleu. Il me rattrapa lorsque je trébuchai, à quelques pas de lui.

— Bella, tout va bien ?

Mes paumes serrèrent ses épaules à lui faire mal.

— Tu n'as rien ? Tout le monde va bien ?

— Pas une égratignure. Ce vampire n'avait pas la moindre chance face à notre meute. Et toi, comment as-tu su ?

— J'ai parlé avec Emily.

Il soupira, visiblement apaisé.

— J'ai cru que tu l'avais croisé.

Je secouai la tête, tandis que ses paroles se répétaient dans mon crâne. Tout le monde était en vie, entier. Le soulagement déferla en moi, accompagné du bien-être que je ressentais toujours en sa compagnie. Je relevai le menton, croisant ainsi son regard anthracite.

Je dus me dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres.

Il répondit aussitôt à mon baiser. Ses larges paumes se posèrent sur mes hanches et me soulevèrent. Je nouai mes bras autour de sa nuque, mes doigts fouillèrent sa chevelure de jais. Je me sentais légère, confiante, aimée.

Nous finîmes par nous séparer ; nous manquions d'oxygène.

Il m'adressa un regard confus, et je compris qu'il ne savait pas ce que ce baiser représentait, pour moi.

— Je suis désolée, chuchotai-je. Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de ce que tu m'offrais. Je… je t'aime.

Rien ne m'avait paru plus vrai que ces trois petits mots qui illuminèrent ses traits.

— Je t'aime, répondit-il en se penchant pour me voler un autre baiser.

De longues minutes plus tard, lorsque nous nous détachâmes pour regagner ma voiture, je me souvins d'Edward.

Il n'était plus là.

La meute se réunissant chez Sam et Emily, Paul, qui avait insisté pour prendre le volant, nous y amena.

— Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas allé également ?

— Je t'ai sentie, en compagnie d'un vampire. J'ai eu peur qu'il t'ait trouvée avant que nous lui soyons tombés dessus, ou qu'il ait eu une compagne… Ensuite, j'ai entendu ta Chevrolet. Et toi ? Tu m'as vu dans la forêt ?

— Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je guette un peu plus les grandes formes sombres hantant les bois, ces derniers temps.

J'étais trop heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé en un seul morceau pour insuffler l'ironie nécessaire à ma phrase. Il s'esclaffa malgré tout.

— Tu étais avec Edward, non ?

J'admirai son ton parfaitement serein, sans parvenir à savoir s'il n'éprouvait véritablement aucune jalousie ou s'il le cachait – remarquablement bien.

— Oui. Il m'a invitée ce matin pour faire des recherches sur les dragons, chez lui. Mais… j'ai préféré rejoindre la Push en apprenant ce que vous faisiez.

Il ne poursuivit pas immédiatement.

— Tu n'as… aucun doute ? Aucun regret ?

— Non. Je… je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible.

— L'imprégnation t'y oblige peut-être.

— Je ne crois pas, mais je peux me tromper. Tu es juste… merveilleux. Avec toi, je n'ai aucune crainte. Edward ne me convient pas. Il ne me convient plus. Je… Avec lui, je ne serais jamais parfaitement sereine, et donc jamais totalement heureuse. Je t'aime, Paul.

— Moi aussi, Bella. A jamais.

— A jamais.

Et, bien que je sache que jamais nous ne serions deux vampires immortels, ce mot me parut soudain plus vrai que tout autre.

.

Je pendis mon imperméable, retirai mes baskets, soucieuse de la conversation que je devais mener. Charlie apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte donnant sur la cuisine. Il émanait de la pièce une odeur de pizza, et je devinai qu'il en avait commandé une après mon appel.

— Bonne soirée ?

— Oui. Désolée de n'être pas rentrée.

— Je comprends. Ma petite fille grandit…

Sa voix trembla un peu. Je ne le contredis pas.

— Je suis éreintée. Je crois que je vais aller au lit tout de suite.

— Bonne nuit, alors.

— Bonne nuit, papa.

Je grimpai les marches une à une, traînai des pieds en traversant le couloir, à l'étage. Lorsque je poussai la porte de ma chambre, il m'y attendait déjà, assis sur le lit, raide. Il ne se tourna pas vers moi. Embarrassée, je m'installai à côté de lui, en prenant soin de mettre une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres entre nous.

— Edward… soufflai-je.

Il ne réagit pas.

— Edward, je…

J'inspirai profondément.

— Je suis désolée.

Je ne savais que dire d'autre. Je m'absorbai donc dans la contemplation de mon tapis. Renée avait insisté pour le débarrasser de sa poussière. Il était plus doux, à présent. J'y enfonçai les orteils.

— Tu n'as pas à être désolée.

Je me tournai vers lui. Il ne me regardait toujours pas.

— Si, le contredis-je. Je… J'aurais dû…

Le repousser immédiatement. Mon cerveau embrouillé n'avait pas voulu accepter l'évidence : mes sentiments pour lui s'étaient fanés. Quoique encore vivaces, ils ne l'étaient plus assez, à côté de ceux que je ressentais en côtoyant Paul.

— Non. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est moi. J'ai commis… la plus grosse erreur de mon existence. Je t'ai laissée en pensant te protéger, ainsi, sans comprendre que tu faisais partie de mon monde, désormais. Sans comprendre que toi comme moi avions besoin de l'autre pour survivre.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer en entendant ses paroles lourdes de souffrance. Bien que je n'ose le formuler, je sus qu'il l'avait compris : si lui ne pouvait toujours pas se passer de moi, la réciproque n'était plus vraie.

— Tu as dû te battre pour te remettre de ma perte… Tu as réussi. Je… Lorsque toute cette histoire sera finie…. Quand nous aurons vaincu l'Etre… Je partirai. Je ne t'embêterai plus.

— Désolée, répétai-je après une période de silence.

— Je t'appelle si nous trouvons quelque chose.

— Merci.

J'hésitai un instant, craignant de le blesser plus encore.

— Je… Si je ne suis pas là, appelle chez Emily. Elle me transmettra le message. Tu veux son numéro ?

Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de redresser la tête. Mon souffle se coupa en voyant la douleur qui brûlait ses prunelles caramel.

— Désolée…

Il se leva et me sourit, de ce sourire qui me faisait craquer. Il était magnifique, sans aucun doute possible. Mais pas autant que mon Paul.

Alors, il disparut.

Une minute s'écoula, puis deux, et trois. A la quatrième, je me relevai gauchement. La démarche titubante, je gagnai la fenêtre. D'une main étonnamment ferme, je la fermai. Le bruit sourd que ce mouvement provoqua résonna longtemps à mes oreilles, bien après qu'il se soit évanoui dans les airs.

Désormais, j'avais choisi mon chemin. Il n'était plus temps de regarder en arrière.

.

cCc

.

Et voilà, fin du chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bella a fait son choix : Paul. Vous êtes contentes ?

Avec les fêtes de fin d'année qui approchent, je me demandais… qu'avez-vous commandé au Père Nowel, cette année ? Pour ma part, c'est rénovation de ma chambre. Du lit aux armoires, en passant par la décoration, tout change ! De quoi me charger de travail durant ces deux semaines de vacances… Comme si les dossiers à rendre pour la rentrée ne suffisaient pas !

Dans tous les cas, bonnes fêtes à tous, quoique vous fêtiez, et quelle que soit la façon dont vous le fêtez !

C.


	20. Chapitre 19

Hello !

Bonne année à tous et à toutes, qu'elle vous apporte joie, santé et réussites !

Pour ma part, je désespère de voir mes vacances avancer si vite… Quel jour sommes-nous ? Mercredi ? Jeudi ? Il faudrait que je me renseigne… Si j'ai du retard, pardonnez-moi, par pitié ! Le glandage prend énormément de temps…

Bonne lecture !

.

_**Disclaimer**_ : tout est à SM.

.

_**RAR de Guest**_ (ch. 5) : Hello ! Merci pour ta review, et navrée que la réponse se trouve si loin. J'espère qu'elle te parviendra quand même. Je suis novice dans la publication de longues fictions, je ne savais pas trop comment faire autrement.

Ça aurait été contraire à ma logique… Après tout, Bella est plutôt du genre fidèle.

Oui, elle est très dure avec Paul… Elle est tellement blessée qu'elle ne voit pas que lui aussi souffre de cette situation.

Comme pour Bella, je n'imaginais pas une autre réaction de Jacob. Je suis contente que tu l'approuves ! Je te laisse lire la suite pour découvrir l'évolution de leur relation !

Merci encore, et bonne année à toi !

.

**Chapitre 19**

Le sourire de Kim me parut plus lumineux que d'ordinaire, lorsqu'elle m'ouvrit la porte, mais je me faisais peut-être des idées. J'avais tant craint qu'elles me rejettent si je choisissais Edward… Je ne le saurais jamais.

— Je suis la dernière ?

Elle secoua la tête.

— Leah n'a pas fini son tour de garde. Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Je hochai la tête en gagnant la cuisine. J'étais partagée entre ma crainte de revoir Leah et mon désir qu'Emily obtienne enfin sa journée d'organisation de rêve.

— Bella, heureuse que tu aies pu venir !

— Je te l'avais encore assuré hier soir.

— Que veux-tu, ma sœur est une éternelle angoissée.

— Je vois ça. Jen ! Comment vas-tu ?

— Très bien. Je règle cette semaine les dernières formalités de mon divorce.

— Oh. Tu ne tarderas pas à emménager ici, donc ?

— Dès que toute cette histoire sera terminée, confirma-t-elle.

Je frémis à ce rappel. Emily inspira profondément.

— Je crois qu'il serait bon de bannir tout sujet se rapportant à… à ce nouveau problème.

Nous acquiesçâmes en chœur.

— Il me faut chercher une maison, également. Je ne tiens pas à déranger nos jeunes mariés plus que nécessaire.

La porte s'ouvrit avant que nous ayons eu le loisir de répondre.

— Leah !

La voix d'Emily dénonçait son intense soulagement. Elle devait craindre la défection de sa cousine autant que je l'espérais.

— Emily.

Elle lui adressa un mince sourire, étreignit maladroitement Jen, qui, semblait-il, ne l'avait plus vue depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle m'ignora et n'adressa qu'un vague geste de la main à Kim, me rassurant par la même occasion. Je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas entrer dans ses faveurs.

Je me demandai si cela avait à voir avec mon statut d'imprégnée. Je me souvenais qu'au début, j'avais pitié de toutes ces filles condamnées à sortir avec des loups qui ne les aimaient que par obligation.

J'avais bien changé, depuis.

— Je crois que nous sommes au complet. Vous voulez partir tout de suite, ou boire une tasse de thé, d'abord ?

— J'ai une autre patrouille dans la soirée, prévint Leah.

— D'accord. Jen ? On utilise toujours ta voiture ?

— Elle est à ton service, Emy. Quelqu'un tient absolument à conduire ?

Comme ce n'était pas le cas, elle prit le volant. Emily s'installa devant, sur le siège passager, tandis que Kim, Leah et moi nous entassions sur la banquette arrière. Le trajet fut plus détendu que je l'avais imaginé. Emily semblait capable de papoter pendant des heures. Kim et Jen se montrèrent très réactives. Je participai peu, et Leah ne prononça pas un mot. Nous atteignîmes Seattle en début d'après-midi. Mon déjeuner avait été léger, et j'étais affamée. Les autres se trouvaient dans le même cas, et nous achetâmes des hot-dogs à emporter, que nous dévorâmes en observant les vitrines.

Une fois régalées, nous nous rendîmes dans une boutique spécialisée en mariage. Emily les avait prévenus de notre visite. Une blonde d'une trentaine d'années au sourire commercial nous accueillit. Elle se présenta comme « Vanessa ».

— C'est pour des tenues de demoiselle d'honneur, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui. J'ai moi-même déjà ma robe, mais pas les accessoires.

La vendeuse acquiesça en souriant.

— Par qui voulez-vous qu'on commence ?

— Je suis… hum… un peu pressée, grommela Leah.

« Merci Leah » pensai-je en l'entendant. Visiblement, une journée normale ne serait pas possible. L'Etre nous suivait partout.

— Parfait ! s'exclama la blonde en ignorant le ton réticent de Leah, qui ne dissimulait son manque d'entrain qu'à moitié.

Je ne parvenais à déterminer qui je plaignais le plus, Leah, la demoiselle d'honneur du mariage de son ex, dont elle était manifestement encore amoureuse, ou Emily, qui était déchirée entre son fiancé et sa cousine.

En même temps, pour une fois que je n'étais pas impliquée dans un trio amoureux à problèmes…

— Avez-vous déjà des idées ?

— Que les robes soient en accord avec la mienne, bien sûr, sinon… Je ne crois pas.

— Avez-vous la robe ?

Emily avait eu l'intelligence de l'apporter. Elle courut la récupérer dans le coffre de la voiture de Jen, soigneusement emballée dans une housse de protection et placée de façon à ne pas se froisser. Jen l'aida à l'enfiler.

— Vous l'avez cousue vous-même ? s'étonna Vanessa.

Elle caressait avec émerveillement les jupons de tulle. Emily opina.

— Vous avez fait un magnifique travail. J'adore la coupe.

Elle désigna l'avant de la jupe, un dégradé qui laissait apercevoir ses jambes galbées.

— Merci. Que nous conseillez-vous, donc ?

La jeune femme se détacha à regret de la robe et nous entraîna à sa suite entre les multiples portants. Les essayages débutèrent. Leah ne paraissant pas prête à essayer plus de tenues que nécessaire, Jen se porta volontaire pour les premières tentatives. Il me sembla voir défiler plusieurs dizaines de robes de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les matières, de toutes les coupes. Au final, les deux sœurs flashèrent sur des tenues en mousseline d'un bleu très clair, s'arrêtant aux genoux. Toutes deux cintrées, elles possédaient une jupe droite et un corsage plissé. Alors que la robe de Jen n'était tenue que par une bretelle, sur le côté droit, les bretelles de celle de Leah se rejoignaient dans son cou. Chacune arborait une magnifique fleur de tissus, qui sur sa bretelle, qui sur sa taille. Ainsi vêtues, toutes deux étaient splendides, quoique pas autant que la future mariée.

Après hésitation, Kim et moi décidâmes de trouver notre bonheur ici également.

L'indienne porta son dévolu sur une merveille parme à mini-jupe et volants qui mettait sa peau rouille en valeur. Avec l'accord général – même Leah n'avait pas grimacé – je choisis une petite créature plissée couleur corail, aux manches tombant élégamment sur mes bras. Trois roses de même coloris avaient été cousues au niveau de la ceinture, ainsi qu'à celle de Kim, discret clin d'œil aux tenues des demoiselles d'honneur.

Nous passâmes ensuite aux accessoires. Nous nous accordâmes pour des escarpins argentés. Je pleurais déjà la souffrance qu'ils m'infligeraient. Emily assura qu'elle était parée pour ce qui était des bijoux, et nous passâmes à la caisse. Le montant affiché sur le ticket ne me provoqua pas d'arrêt cardiaque, ce qui m'étonna. Emily m'expliqua qu'elle avait choisi la boutique en fonction de ses moyens, qui n'étaient pas faramineux.

— Un mariage coûte tellement plus qu'on ne le pense à première vue !

— Et je ne te parle même pas d'un divorce, la taquina Jen. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de grands risques que ça t'arrive…

Kim gloussa et nous échangeâmes un regard complice. Emily préféra lancer un coup d'œil à sa cousine. Leah regardait de l'autre côté de la rue, nous empêchant de distinguer son expression. Elle s'était raidie, cependant, et Jen se mordit la lèvre, désolée.

— Vous avez autre chose à acheter ? demanda Emily avec un entrain forcé.

— Non, dis-je.

C'était le cas de toutes, et nous regagnâmes la voiture. Emily laissa la place passager à Leah. De longs blancs parsemèrent le trajet, dans les moments où nous ne savions plus quoi évoquer, en dehors du mariage, de nos histoires de couple et de l'Etre.

Leah reprit la parole tandis que nous voyions Forks disparaître dans notre dos. Je m'attendais si peu à ce qu'elle parle que je sursautai.

— Je crois que je vais descendre ici.

— Ici ? s'étonna Jen. Mais tu n'as pas de voiture et tu es à des lieues de… Oh.

Elle avait compris que Leah ne rentrerait pas en voiture. Elle se parqua en catastrophe. Je notai qu'elle s'était arrêtée au même endroit que moi la veille, lorsque j'avais aperçu Paul. Je songeai que j'allais bientôt le revoir. Un sourire irrépressible étira mes lèvres. Pendant ce temps, Jen puis Emily étreignirent Leah. Elle nous adressa à peine un regard, à Kim et moi, avant de détaler en direction des bois. Lorsque la voiture de Jen retrouva le bitume, la louve devait déjà avoir parcouru plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Une minute s'écoula dans le silence le plus total, puis Jen secoua la tête, comme pour se changer les idées.

— Vous… Ça ne vous fait pas bizarre qu'elle… soit dans la forêt, mais pas… pas comme…

_Pas comme une humaine._

Je haussai les épaules. Kim arqua un sourcil. Emily agita la tête en signe de dénégation.

Jen souffla.

— Vous… ils font souvent ça ? Sam, Jared, Paul…

Un quatrième prénom flottait dans l'habitacle. Elle se garda bien de le prononcer. Nous également.

— Ça dépend des périodes, expliqua Kim. Ces derniers jours, Jared ne cesse de venir et de partir. A cause de l'Etre.

J'approuvai.

Éviter de mêler le tragique de notre vie à nos discussions ne semblait plus d'actualité.

— Sam n'est presque plus là, ajouta Emily. Parce que c'est l'Alpha, il veut tout gérer.

— Jacob ne s'est toujours pas décidé ?

— Hun-hun.

Je soupirai.

— Je lui parlerai.

Elle m'adressa un regard reconnaissant. Jen semblait un peu perdue.

— Comment Sam le vit ? ajoutai-je sur un ton hésitant.

Emily ne répondit pas tout de suite, et je craignis un instant d'avoir empiété sur leur intimité.

— Il n'est pas effondré. Il s'attendait un peu à ce qu'un truc dans le genre se passe. L'organisation de la meute, et de toute la tribu d'ailleurs, se base tellement sur le sang…

Je hochai la tête.

— Tu n'en parles pas avec Paul ?

— Si. Mais il n'est pas vraiment impartial, pas vrai ? Il fait partie de la meute.

— Parce que nous le sommes ? rit Kim.

J'inclinai la tête, concédant que je ne l'étais pas totalement. Si un conflit devait apparaître entre les différents loups, nul doute que je soutiendrais Paul. Quel que soit son avis.

— Nous sommes tes amies, non, Bella ? Crache le morceau.

Je repensai au seul avis qu'il n'avait pas partagé.

— De quel côté est Paul ?

Comme si elle n'avait attendu que ça, Kim répliqua :

— De quel côté est Jared ?

J'esquissai un demi-sourire en comprenant qu'il avait agi de même.

— Jared est avec Jacob. Alors ?

— Paul est pour que Jacob soit l'Alpha.

— Sam pense que tu es pour beaucoup dans son opinion, ajouta Emily.

Je rougis, bien que je n'en sois pas étonnée plus que ça. Paul avait une fâcheuse tendance à être de mon avis.

— Et vous ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Kim haussa ses fines épaules.

— J'en pense que c'est leur problème. Ils sont frères, ils finiront bien par se mettre d'accord.

— J'aime Sam, répondit Emily. Je ne veux que son bonheur.

— Son bonheur, c'est d'être avec toi, fit remarquer à juste titre notre amie.

Ce fut au tour de la future mariée de s'empourprer.

— Je n'ai pas compris un mot de cette discussion, mais une chose est claire : si ma vie sentimentale ressemblait à la vôtre, je serais nettement moins décidée à fuir mon mari.

Un même sourire ravi gagna nos trois bouches.

— Pour le moment, le seul à avoir sauté le pas, c'est Sam, soupira Kim.

— Tu voudrais te marier, aussi ?

— Pas toi ?

Je réfléchis un instant, les yeux braqués sur la vitre. A travers les gouttes qui la martelaient désormais, je distinguai des maisons. Nous approchions de la maison.

Je me retournai vers mes amies.

— J'ai envie de passer ma vie avec Paul. Mais je ne pense pas que me marier sera pour tout de suite.

— Moi, j'ai hâte de pouvoir dire qu'il n'est qu'à moi. Que nous sommes liés à jamais.

Je hochai la tête. Il fallait avouer que la perspective était tentante. S'il n'y avait pas eu les commérages, s'il n'y avait pas eu Renée et Charlie, s'il n'y avait pas eu la mère de Paul… j'aurais été enchantée de me marier au sortir du lycée. Mais ce n'était pas moi.

— Et les enfants ? demanda Emily.

— Juste après le mariage ! affirma Kim.

— Tu ne voulais pas devenir infirmière ? Il faut pleins de diplômes, non ?

Elle fit la moue.

— Juste après les diplômes, alors. Tu ne veux pas d'enfants ?

Avoir des enfants ? Être mère ?

— Je n'ai jamais été tentée, avouai-je. Mais maintenant que je suis avec Paul…

J'imaginai la scène. Mon ventre s'arrondissant au fil des mois… Une petite bouille me fixant de ses grands yeux gris… Paul jouant avec _notre_ enfant… Je souris.

— C'est vrai, ça me plairait. Je crois. Mais bon, on en est encore loin…

Je sentis mes joues chauffer une nouvelle fois en comprenant ce que cela signifiait, attendre le bébé de Paul. Un degré d'intimité, d'amour, dont je ne connaissais rien.

— Et toi, Emily ? demandai-je pour détourner leur attention de moi.

L'indienne eut un rire embarrassé.

— Moi, j'en ai toujours voulu… plein.

Jen s'esclaffa.

— Je me souviens ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire, quand tu étais petite, que tu voulais cinq enfants : trois filles, deux garçons. Je m'en souviens parfaitement. En parlant de bambins, Bella, Genevieve me parle de toi du matin au soir. Il faudra vraiment qu'on se voie.

— Avec plaisir. Quand tout ça sera terminé.

Elle acquiesça, compréhensive, en appuyant sur la pédale de freins. Nous étions arrivées.

— Vous restez un moment, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'attends Jared, confirma Kim.

— Si je ne dérange pas…

— Bella…

— Je prends volontiers une tasse de thé. Juste une. Je suis censée récupérer les filles dans moins de deux heures.

— Parfait ! Nous profiterons d'une éclaircie pour sortir les robes, ça vous va ?

Je remontai la capuche de mon imperméable sur mon crâne avant de me ruer dehors avec les autres.

Je pendis mon imperméable au porte-manteau, retirai mes baskets et m'installai à la table de la cuisine avec la sensation d'effectuer une agréable routine. Emily s'activait déjà avec la bouilloire. Kim s'effondra sur le siège d'à côté.

— Ça va ? Tu sembles fatiguée.

— C'est cette journée. Je ne suis pas faite pour courir de boutique en boutique toute la journée. Non pas que ça me dérange de traîner avec vous ! Je suis la première fan de ton mariage, Emily.

— Navrée, j'occupe déjà cette place. Pour le tien, peut-être.

— J'espère.

Elle se tut, et personne n'ajouta rien. Le silence retomba, plus détendu que dans la voiture, cependant. Lorsqu'Emily embraya sur les musiques pour le mariage, se plaignant des propositions de Maggie, le contraste avec nos discussions de la journée fut plus frappant encore. C'était triste à réaliser, et à dire, mais Leah alourdissait l'atmosphère par sa seule présence.

— La pluie s'est arrêtée ! hurla Kim à l'instant où les gouttes cessèrent de tomber.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et nous nous retrouvâmes soudain toutes les quatre à enfiler en catastrophe nos souliers, craignant que l'averse reprenne. Comme nous nous préparerions ensemble avant la cérémonie, Emily nous proposa de tout laisser chez elle. Elle terminait d'enfouir sa robe au fond de son armoire lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

— Emily ! clama Sam.

Il nous rejoignit dans le couloir et l'enlaça.

— Comment va ma future femme ?

Elle lui répondit d'un baiser. Je les contournai pour gagner le salon, où Jacob et Paul vidaient un paquet de chips trouvé je ne sais où. J'embrassai Paul puis déposai un baiser sur la joue de Jacob.

— Vous savez où est Jared ? Il devait me ramener.

— Il ne va pas tarder. Il est avec Quil près des bassins de marée.

Je fronçai les sourcils en entendant son ton.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, avec les bassins ?

— Il ne reste que des plantes, voilà le problème. Des plantes, et ces affreux poissons. Sans conteste des créations de l'Etre. Impossible de les tuer. Ils sont plus résistants que des sangsues.

Il ne parlait évidemment pas des mollusques.

— Ils mourront avec l'Etre, vous pensez ? murmurai-je.

— Il faut l'espérer, maugréa Paul en resserrant son étreinte autour de ma taille.

Cette discussion me rappela la promesse que j'avais faite à Paul. Je me tournai vers mon meilleur ami.

— Jacob, tu serais partant pour une petite balade à motos ?

— Par ce temps ?

— Nous nous arrêterons quand il recommencera à pleuvoir.

— Vous ferez attention ?

— Bien sûr.

Je déposai un dernier baiser, aussi léger qu'une plume, sur les lèvres de mon petit-ami, puis tournai les talons.

— A bientôt ! dis-je à l'intention de Sam et Emily, toujours dans le couloir.

Nous nous rendîmes à pieds chez les Black, en silence. Jake semblait préoccupé ; je sentais quant à moi la fatigue de la journée apparaître. Je n'étais visiblement pas plus résistante que Kim.

— Comment va Leah ?

— Elle se plaint, maugréa Jacob.

— La pauvre. Ça ne doit pas être facile, pour elle.

— J'en suis certain. Ça n'empêche qu'elle ferait mieux de respecter les règles.

— Vous avez des règles ?

— Si on veut. Elles sont surtout tacites, mais on les respecte. Presque tous. Cette… connexion de nos pensées serait insupportable, sinon.

Il affichait une mine bougonne. Je n'osai lui demander quelles étaient ces règles.

— Tu es sûre de vouloir prendre la moto ? Nous aurons à peine démarré que les nuages se lâcheront.

— Si tu le dis. Marchons, dans ce cas. Oh ! Tu répares une nouvelle voiture ? Elle est pour qui ?

— Un mec de la Push. Zach, tu le connais ?

— Non.

— Bah, c'est pas important. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Je le dévisageai avec étonnement. Il s'esclaffa.

— Bella, non seulement tu passes ton temps collée à Paul…

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! m'offusquai-je.

— D'accord, presque tout ton temps. Mais en plus, tes intentions sont clairement lisibles sur ton visage. J'ai su à l'instant où tu t'es tournée vers moi que tu avais quelque chose en tête. Alors ?

Je tentai d'effacer la moue boudeuse qui avait pris possession de mes lèvres, sans grand résultat, et me lançai.

— Je voulais te parler de ton statut au sein de la meute.

Il grogna.

— Oh non, pas toi aussi !

— Si, moi. C'est très important, Jake !

— On n'en a aucune preuve.

— Maggie est la seule personne à avoir compris que l'Etre revenait. A ta place, je ne douterais pas de ses autres affirmations. De plus, tu es Alpha de droit, c'est ton sang qui veut ça.

— N'importe quoi…

— Même Sam est d'accord avec moi, non ?

Je considérai son silence comme un aveu.

— Je sais que tu ne veux pas de ces responsabilités, mais… il faut que nous prenions toutes les précautions possibles.

Il se détourna, buté. Je trottinai jusqu'à me placer en face de lui.

— Imagine un peu, nous sommes au milieu du combat, une occasion se présente. Vlan ! l'un de nous jette son… sa… son je-ne-sais-quoi rempli de sang, qui s'abat sur le corps de l'Etre. Et là, aucun résultat… uniquement parce que ce n'est pas le descendant d'Ephraïm Black qui guide la meute ! Imagine ! Combien des nôtres tomberont avant que nous parvenions à fuir pour préparer le bon poison ?

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, déterminée.

— Comment parviendras-tu à rentrer à la maison, à regarder droit dans les yeux Emily, et à lui annoncer que Sam est mort. Plus de mariage, juste un enterrement…

Il tressaillit. Je poursuivis.

— Ou peut-être que ce sera Kim, qui sait ? S'en remettra-t-elle-même ? A moins que Quil tombe au combat. Comment expliquer à une enfant de deux ans que son protecteur, son âme sœur, celui qu'elle aime le plus au monde, est mort à cause d'une erreur de jugement ? Imagine que ce soit Embry… Quel effet cela te fera-t-il, de perdre ton meilleur ami ? Tu devras certainement aller apprendre la nouvelle à sa mère, inventer un nouveau mensonge… Que lui sera-t-il arrivé ? Une chute du haut des falaises ? Agressé par un monstre dans la forêt ? Ou alors, ce sera Seth et là, ce sera plus simple. Sue est au courant… Mais comment réagira-t-elle, elle qui vient de perdre son mari ? Et Leah ? Parce que je ne pense pas que Leah…

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase. La voix tremblante, je repris :

— Ou alors… Peut-être que ce sera Paul.

Rien que d'évoquer cette possibilité, mon cœur s'affola et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je dévisageai pourtant Jacob avec plus de férocité que jamais.

— Je compte sur toi pour venir m'annoncer la disparition de Paul. Car s'il meurt parce que tu as refusé ton rôle d'Alpha, crois-moi, je te considérerai comme le coupable.

Nous nous dévisageâmes un long moment. J'étais essoufflée, et nos regards brillaient de la même souffrance. Enfin, sans un mot, Jacob tourna les talons. Je le regardai disparaître, les jambes flageolantes. Elles ne tardèrent pas à lâcher, et je m'effondrai sur le sol du garage. Je posai ma tête sur mes genoux et sursautai en sentant mes joues mouillées. J'avais l'impression de pleurer sans arrêt, ces derniers temps…

Je pleurais ma peur de perdre Paul, ma peur de perdre l'un de ses frères, mais également ma culpabilité. Je ne pensais pas que la discussion virerait ainsi.

Je n'aurais pas dû. Jacob n'était responsable de rien. Seul l'Etre était coupable du malheur qu'il nous infligerait.

Mon ami ne revint pas. Je n'étais plus capable de bouger. Paul me retrouva quelques minutes plus tard. Il glissa une main sous mes aisselles, l'autre sous mes genoux, et me souleva. Je m'agrippai à lui.

— Je n'aurais pas dû. Je suis désolée, soufflai-je dans le creux de son cou.

Il caressa doucement mes cheveux.

— Il n'y a pas de mal. Jacob ne t'en veux pas. Et puis… Il a accepté. A la fin de cette semaine, nous changerons d'Alpha.

Il s'interrompit un instant et, collée comme je l'étais à lui, je sentis sa pomme d'Adam tressauter dans sa gorge tandis qu'il avalait sa salive. Je me demandai s'il avait entendu la tirade que j'avais adressée à mon meilleur ami.

— Bien joué, Bella.

.

— Une autre tasse de thé ?

Je quittai du regard la vitre que je fixais pour sourire à Emily.

— C'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas fini la mienne.

— Et toi, Kim ?

— Avec plaisir.

Le bruit de la théière qu'on soulève et de l'eau qui se verse dans la tasse me suivit tandis que je reposais mon regard sur la petite fenêtre de la cuisine, comme pour voir à l'extérieur. C'était parfaitement inutile : la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et, la Push n'étant que faiblement éclairée de nuit, je n'apercevais que mon reflet, aux yeux cernés et aux boucles ébouriffées.

Les hurlements retentissaient encore, provenant des profondeurs de la forêt. Il me semblait moins puissants qu'une heure plus tôt, mais je m'étais peut-être habituée à ce son, tout simplement.

— Ils vont finir par réveiller Claire, bougonna Emily.

Je compris qu'elle tendait l'oreille tout autant que moi.

Kim éclata d'un rire nerveux qui me laissait penser qu'elle n'était pas plus détendue que nous. Il s'amplifia et s'amplifia encore, gagnant en force, se transformant en un fou rire impérissable. Je finis même par me tourner vers elle. Emily la dévisageait déjà, et nous devions arborer la même expression incrédule. Le rire de Kim gagna encore en force et elle expliqua, dans de petits halètements, car elle ne parvenait ni à s'arrêter, ni à respirer suffisamment :

— Un… une créature mythique… veut nous… tuer… et… et nous… nous craignons que… que Claire ne fasse… pas… pas ses nuits…

Un instant, je ne bougeai pas, assimilant ce qu'elle venait de dire mot par mot. Finalement, l'absurdité de nos vies m'explosa au visage et je m'effondrai si bien sur ma chaise que je tombai au sol, secouée d'éclats de rire. Kim me rejoignit par terre dans l'instant.

— Vous n'êtes que deux enfants, lâcha Emily, mais une risette amusée étirait le coin de ses lèvres.

Je ne sais combien de temps s'écoula avant que mon rire s'apaise. Paupières closes, je roulai sur le dos, cherchant ma respiration, les côtes douloureuses. Aussitôt, je sentis l'angoisse, insidieuse, reprendre sa place au creux de mon estomac.

— Ils se sont tus, lâcha Kim.

Mes yeux se rouvrirent d'eux même tandis que je réalisais qu'elle disait vrai. Plus un loup ne hurlait à la lune.

— Ils ont fini, vous pensez ? chuchotai-je.

Soudain, je craignais de parler trop fort, sans même savoir pourquoi.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Kim sur le même ton. Je ne sais pas.

— Vous faites quoi pa' te'e ? demanda une petite voix ensommeillée.

Je me tournai sur le flanc, de façon à voir Claire, ses paupières tombant sur ses prunelles noires. Ses dents nacrées mordillaient l'oreille déjà fort malmenée d'un lapin jadis rose qu'elle serrait entre ses minuscules menottes.

— On rit, Claire chérie, répondit Kim.

— Pou'quoi ?

— Parce que…

— Parce que Kim a dit quelque chose de drôle.

— C'était quoi ?

— Une blague. Une blague pour adultes.

Claire se montra moins obstinée que d'habitude et se satisfit de ma réponse médiocre. Je remerciai de tout cœur la déesse Fatigue. Comment expliquer à cette innocente petite que… que lorsque l'existence prenait une tournure trop dramatique pour nos nerfs, mieux valait en rire qu'en pleurer ? Jusqu'ici, nous étions parvenus à préserver la fillette. Elle n'avait aucune idée du danger qui pesait sur l'ensemble de nos têtes. Mieux valait qu'il en reste ainsi.

— Viens, Claire, je vais te remettre au lit.

— Pou'quoi ?

— Parce que c'est encore la nuit. C'est lorsque tu dors que tu grandis, tu le savais ? Il faut donc que tu dormes, pour devenir très grande.

— Quil ?

— Il n'est pas encore rentré, trésor. Il viendra te voir dès qu'il pourra. Tu viens ? Dis bonne nuit.

Elle ouvrit les bras et souleva sans effort sa nièce. Celle-ci, avant de disparaître dans le couloir, agita sa petite main dans notre direction.

— Bonne nuit, tatie Bella. Bonne nuit, tatie Kim.

— Fais de beaux rêves, Claire.

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit et la meute au grand complet pénétra dans la petite maison. Claire brailla de toute la force de ses petits poumons, faisant grimacer l'ensemble des loups, qui semblaient épuisés, à l'exception de Quil. Il accourut et Emily lui passa avec empressement la petite qui gigotait.

— Elle n'est pas encore couchée ? s'étonna-t-il.

Il semblait s'inquiéter des conséquences qu'aurait le manque de sommeil sur sa jeune moitié.

— Elle vient tout juste de se réveiller.

— On va aller faire dodo à la maison, d'accord, Claire ?

— Oui !

— Bella, Kim, Emily… nous salua-t-il. Les gars, Leah…

Il disparut à grands pas dans la nuit. J'entendis encore la voix de Claire marmonner, visiblement aux portes du sommeil, puis plus rien. Deux mains apparurent soudain dans mon champ de vision et je les attrapai. Paul me souleva comme si je ne pesais rien.

— Vous avez terminé ? Tout s'est bien passé ?

Je m'adressais à Paul, pourtant, je ne pouvais lâcher la silhouette de Jacob, qui dépassait d'une tête même le plus grand de ses frères.

— Oui.

Paul n'ajouta rien et je notai dans un coin de mon cerveau qu'il me faudrait le questionner le lendemain, lorsque nous aurions l'un comme l'autre retrouvé notre énergie.

À cet instant, Jared annonça qu'il partait. Il soutenait Kim, que la fatigue semblait avoir submergée. Leah et Seth annoncèrent leur départ également. L'adolescent était le seul à ne pas paraître vidé.

— On y va ? me proposa Paul à mi-voix, ce qui n'empêcha pas ses frères de l'entendre.

J'opinai.

— Je te ramène, m'annonça-t-il en m'entraînant dehors.

— Jacob ? Jake !

Il se tourna vers moi alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la direction de son chez-soi.

— Je…

Je m'interrompis. Soudain, je ne trouvais plus mes mots. Je sentis mon regard se voiler de larmes, à nouveau.

— Ce n'est rien, Bella. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu avais raison, de bout en bout. Je crois que tu es la seule à parvenir à me dire la vérité sans tourner autour du pot.

Il m'offrit un sourire éclatant auquel je répondis faiblement.

— Je n'aurais pas dû, dis-je enfin. Je suis désolée.

— Tu as bien fait, et tu es toute pardonnée, m'assura-t-il.

Il m'ouvrit les bras et nous nous étreignîmes longuement. Il me raccompagna lui-même jusqu'à la Chevrolet, dont il m'ouvrit la portière côté passager. Je grimpai. Paul était déjà au volant.

— Passe me voir un de ces jours, Bella, que nous discutions sans tomber de sommeil.

J'acquiesçai et il claqua la portière.

— Soulagée ? devina Paul en caressant ma joue du bout d'un doigt.

Je hochai vaguement la tête. Il démarra, mes paupières se fermèrent. Je dormais avant que la maison d'Emily disparaisse de notre champ de vision, happée par l'obscurité.

Charlie m'attendait, comme à son habitude, endormi sur le canapé. Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à son lit.

— Bien passé ? marmotta-t-il.

Je songeai à ce que je lui avais dit : « Les garçons sortent, ce soir, Emily nous a invitées pour la soirée, Kim et moi. Ça risque de finir assez tard… ça ne te dérange pas ? Je partirais juste après le souper. »

« Aucun problème » m'avait-il assuré.

— Aucun problème, assurai-je dans un murmure.

Il s'était déjà rendormi. Je gagnai ma propre chambre et me laissai tomber sur mon lit toute habillée. Je n'avais l'énergie pour rien. Je sombrai aussitôt.

Quelques heures seulement s'étaient écoulées, soit nettement trop peu à mon goût, lorsque Charlie hurla du bas des escaliers :

— Bella ! Téléphone pour toi !

Il se tut un instant, pendant lequel je crus pouvoir me rendormir, puis ajouta :

— C'est Edward Cullen.

Le nom me fit bondir hors du lit. La vive lumière qui envahissait ma chambre grâce aux rideaux que j'avais oublié de fermer me brûla la rétine. Je réalisai avec ahurissement qu'il devait être plus tard que je ne le pensais.

— Papa ? Il est quelle heure ?

— Bientôt treize heures. D'ailleurs, il faut que je file. Ma pause déjeuner est bientôt finie.

— Tu es revenu exprès pour moi ? C'est gentil.

Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue qui le fit fuir avant de coincer le combiné contre mon oreille.

— Allo, Edward ?

— Bella ! J'ai tenté de te joindre toute la matinée.

— Navrée. Jacob a… Bref. Je viens de me réveiller.

— Ah.

Il s'interrompit, sûrement pour tenter de se reprendre. Sa voix avait repris son velours mélodieux lorsqu'il poursuivit.

— Je voulais te prévenir… Nous avons localisé les dragons.

— Quoi ? Comment ?

— Carlisle a une bibliothèque bien remplie. Enfin… Nous allons bien évidemment partir au plus vite à leur rencontre. Nous espérions que tu accepterais de nous accompagner… ainsi qu'un des loups-garous. Carlisle pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que les trois espèces se réunissent pour cette étape.

— Oh. Très bien. Je… Je me prépare, j'appelle Paul, et nous arrivons. A moins que…

— Oui ?

— Non, je pensais pour moi-même.

Je venais en effet de réaliser que l'Alpha était tout préposé à m'accompagner. Mais Jacob accepterait-il de prendre ses nouvelles fonctions aussi tôt ?

— A quel endroit devons-nous vous retrouver ?

— Le terrain de base-ball où je t'avais emmené, l'année dernière. Tu t'en souviens ?

— Parfaitement.

C'était là qu'avait commencé le début de la fin. A partir de ma rencontre avec James, Victoria et Laurent, notre couple avait été voué à l'échec. Qui sait ? Si une seule de nos actions avait été différente, peut-être serais-je avec lui aujourd'hui.

Sauf que je ne le serais jamais, et il était inutile de se torturer en formulant des hypothèses qui ne verraient jamais le jour.

— A toute à l'heure, alors.

— C'est ça. A toute à l'heure, Bella.

Il raccrocha et je me mordis la lèvre. Pourquoi avais-je mentionné Paul ? Il devait bien se douter que je trainerais mon âme sœur derrière moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de le nommer. Il me semblait additionner les gaffes, avec Edward, avec Jacob… Seul Paul ne m'inspirait aucun remord.

Je composai son numéro. Je devinais qu'il était judicieux d'éviter de déranger Sam et Emily aujourd'hui.

— Paul ? C'est Bella…

.

Au final, Paul comme Jacob étaient venus. Comme s'il avait senti que je me sentais encore atrocement coupable des paroles que je lui avais crachées au visage quelques jours plus tôt, il m'attrapa par la taille pour me faire tournoyer jusqu'à ce que je rie avec lui. A la suite de quoi je leur parlai du terrain de base-ball. Ils connaissaient, évidemment.

Je me dirigeais vers ma camionnette, me demandant comment elle supporterait le chemin accidenté qui menait à la clairière, lorsque Paul se râcla la gorge.

— Ça te tenterait, une petite excursion à dos de loup ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et j'opinai, ravie. Je chérissais les souvenirs de notre dernière balade.

Les deux hommes disparurent dans la forêt. Je résistai à l'envie de m'assurer que personne n'observait notre manège. Après tout, nous ne faisions rien de spécial. Vérifier aurait plus attiré l'attention qu'autre chose.

Je les y rejoignis après leur avoir laissé le temps de se transformer. Paul était déjà étendu de tout son long sur le parterre de feuilles et d'aiguilles. Jacob l'observait, son immense tête inclinée, intrigué. Je me demandai ce que mon petit-ami avait partagé de notre première course ensemble.

Je pris le temps de détailler l'immense loup argenté qui s'étirait devant moi avant de m'approcher. Il transpirait la puissance. Je tournai mon regard vers Jacob qui, lui, en plus, inspirait une impression de majesté. Celui qui avait proclamé le lion « roi des animaux » ne s'était jamais retrouvé face à face avec deux loups-garous.

À cet instant, Paul tourna sa grosse tête vers moi et m'offrit un sourire rendu impressionnant par la rangée de crocs étincelants. Il toussota, et je reconnus le rire qu'il m'avait déjà adressé la dernière fois. Intimidée, je me penchai doucement pour embrasser son front. Il ferma ses énormes paupières et se mit à… à ronronner.

Jacob nous interrompit d'un aboiement taquin. Les joues rouges, je gagnai les épaules de Paul. Je grimpai avec plus d'assurance que la dernière fois. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de piailler lorsqu'il se dressa sur ses quatre pattes. J'avais à peine été secouée, mais voir le sol s'éloigner ainsi me déstabilisait.

Lorsqu'il se mit en route, j'enfouis mon visage dans sa fourrure, ignorant les ricanements moqueurs de Jacob. J'inspirai profondément. Sous cette forme, l'odeur de Paul, boisée, rafraîchissante, ne changeait pas. Un peu plus prononcée, peut-être. Je m'étais habillée moins chaudement qu'il n'aurait fallu, les rayons du soleil ne parvenant à réchauffer les sous-bois autant que les routes de goudron dégagées. Toutefois, ainsi enfoncée dans sa fourrure, collée à sa peau chaude, je ne souffrais pas de l'humidité ambiante. Décidément, sortir avec un loup-garou avait bien des avantages.

Lorsque je fus certaine que Paul était bien lancé, je rouvris les yeux. Mon menton retrouva son ancienne place, entre ses deux oreilles. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'éclatai de rire et les deux loups me répondirent en aboyant furieusement. Il me sembla qu'ils accéléraient même, encouragés par mon plaisir évident.

Nous parvînmes au champ plus vite que lorsque j'étais venue avec Edward. Peut-être parce que je n'étais pas en voiture, cette fois-ci. Je me doutais également que foncer tout droit au lieu de suivre les petites routes tortueuses était un bon raccourci.

Les Cullen étaient déjà là lorsque les deux loups freinèrent, à une dizaine de mètres. J'évitai leurs regards tandis que Paul pliait ses immenses pattes pour me permettre de descendre. Je glissai et, en touchant le sol, titubai dangereusement. Je me retins à son poil et il ne se redressa qu'une fois certain que je tenais parfaitement sur mes jambes. Alors que Jacob trottinait déjà en direction du couvert des arbres, lui traînait la patte. Il rechignait visiblement à me laisser seule en compagnie de vampires.

— Ils ne me feront rien, gros bêta. Vas-y.

J'embrassai rapidement son museau, devenant écarlate au passage. Enfin, il se détourna. Je rejoignis les Cullen à pas lents. Le terrain inégal s'assimilait pour moi à un cauchemar, et l'herbe couvrant les trous ne m'aidait en rien. Au moins, cela me laissait tout loisir de ne pas quitter le sol des yeux. Si j'avais pu, je n'aurais jamais plus croisé le regard de la famille d'Edward. Je redoutais trop ce que j'y lirais.

Lorsque je le fis enfin, je ne découvris aucune trace de jugement dans les prunelles de Carlisle et Esmé, qui me saluèrent avec autant de chaleur que lors de nos retrouvailles, en début de semaine. Edward me salua avec sympathie, mais je me détournai vite, car son regard me mettait mal à l'aise. A côté de lui, Alice m'adressa un franc sourire. Elle fut la seule. Comme à son habitude, Jasper se tenait à l'écart. Il me salua d'un geste du menton. Emmett accordait toute son attention à Rosalie, à son côté. Je tressaillis en découvrant le regard assassin qu'elle m'adressait. Une bouffée d'agacement perça ma crainte, m'évitant une embarrassante paralysie.

Elle me faisait la tête quand je sortais avec Edward, quand je ne sortais pas avec Edward… Ne pouvait-elle pas se décider ?

— Bonjour, balbutiai-je avec effort.

— Enchanté de te revoir, Bella.

Personne ne me demanda comment j'allais, et je ne le fis pas plus. Les réponses étaient évidentes.

L'instinct me poussa à me retourner, un quart de secondes avant les Cullen, afin d'apercevoir Paul qui ressortait de la forêt, devancé par Jacob. Le sourire que mon petit ami m'envoya fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Je le lui rendis sans même m'en rendre compte.

— Tu vois ? murmurai-je – ce qui ne servait à rien, compte tenu des oreilles vampiriques à proximité. Toujours vivante.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille pour toute réponse et je levai les yeux au ciel.

Carlisle prit alors la parole.

— Enchanté. Carlisle Cullen.

À contre-cœur, Jacob s'avança pour serrer la main que le docteur lui tendait. Celles de Paul se mirent à trembler. Je les attrapai et les serrai, fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se détendent.

— Voici ma femme, Esmé, et mes enfants, Rosalie et Emmett, Alice et Jasper, et Edward.

De sa famille, seule Esmé présenta sa main à Jacob.

Je frissonnai en réalisant que Carlisle avait présenté sa famille de la même manière, à quelques mots près, au trio James-Laurent-Victoria, l'année dernière. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, je n'en faisais plus partie. Je tressaillis derechef.

Sentant mes frissons, Paul m'adressa un regard interrogateur auquel je répondis d'un mouvement de tête. Je ne souhaitais pas en parler. Encore moins avec Edward à deux pas.

— Jacob Black, se présenta mon meilleur ami. Voici Paul.

Il ne donna pas de nom, sûrement parce que la famille Lahote ne connaissait pas d'autres loups. Il ne me mentionna pas non plus, ce dont je lui fus reconnaissante. Si je ne pouvais effacer la souffrance d'Edward, je pouvais en revanche tenter d'éviter de lui infliger de nouvelles blessures inutiles.

— Enchanté, répéta Carlisle à l'intention de mon petit-ami.

Le couple lui serra la main. Il refoulait difficilement des tremblements. Je pressai plus encore sa main.

— Paul… souffla Jacob.

Il hocha la tête sèchement en pressant mes doigts à son tour. Nous échangeâmes un sourire.

Je me souvins de sa réputation au sein de la meute. Emily m'avait confié qu'avant de me rencontrer, il explosait trois fois par semaine, minimum. Kim avait ajouté qu'il fallait sans cesse contrôler ses gestes et ses paroles afin d'éviter qu'il se sente agressé.

« Je suis bien contente que tu sois arrivée, Bella. Il est beaucoup plus calme, depuis qu'il t'a. »

Je le reluquai. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à croire entièrement leurs dires. Comment aurais-je pu ainsi transformer Paul par ma seule présence ?

— Comme Bella a dû vous le dire, nous pensons avoir découvert où se cachent les dragons. Nous avons pensé qu'ils seraient moins méfiants si nous y allions tous ensemble.

Jacob hocha sèchement le menton.

— Où sont-ils ?

— Au fond de la forêt, au bord de l'océan, là où poussent les plus gros arbres.

Jacob et Paul opinèrent d'un même mouvement. Je ne m'en étonnai même pas. Ils connaissaient mieux les bois que mon propre père, qui les contemplait pourtant depuis sa naissance.

— Allons-y.

Sur le chemin, Paul se transforma. Jacob m'expliqua qu'ils préféraient garder le contact avec la meute. Je traversai donc les bois à dos de loup. Si les Cullen n'en dirent rien, j'interceptai leurs prunelles intriguées. Edward semblait terrifié lorsque je m'approchai du loup géant pour reprendre ma place sur son dos. Jasper tentait de dissimuler sa répulsion, Rosalie ne cachait pas son dédain. Elle discuta avec Emmett durant le trajet, si bas que je doutai que les loups eux-mêmes comprennent quoi que ce soit.

Alors même que tous couraient plus vite qu'une voiture dernier cri roulant sur l'autoroute, il me sembla que des heures furent nécessaires avant d'atteindre enfin l'origine de la forêt. Je n'eus aucune peine à comprendre que nous approchions.

Les arbres dont parlaient Carlisle n'étaient pas _grands_. Ils étaient gigantesques.

— Comment les humains peuvent-ils ignorer l'existence de ces arbres ? demandai-je à Jacob, profitant que le groupe ait ralenti.

— Ils ne l'ignorent pas. Des visites sont régulièrement organisées pour les grands randonneurs. Mais elles coûtent cher. Imagine le temps et l'argent nécessaires pour traverser cette forêt, où escalader les falaises. En plus, d'autres Etats, plus chauds, avec un meilleur accès, possèdent des arbres tout aussi imposants.

J'opinai, bien que j'eusse peine à y croire. Ils étaient si haut ! Chaque tronc semblait plus gros que son voisin. Tous étaient d'espèces différentes, et le vaste espace entre chacun comblé par des fougères surdimensionnées et des fleurs si hautes que leurs pétales colorés chatouillaient les flancs de Paul. Cependant, au contraire d'autres parties de la forêt, un sentier slalomait autour des ifs et des chênes, qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à quitter.

— Il est peu probable que les dragons se dissimulent près d'endroits fréquentés, m'expliqua encore Jacob.

— Nous pensons qu'ils se trouvent plus au Nord, ajouta Carlisle.

Paul se tendit. Je me hâtai de reposer ma tête entre ses oreilles, là où aucune branche ne m'atteindrait lors de notre course – même s'il n'y avait plus guère de branches à notre hauteur, à présent.

Pourtant, cela changea bientôt. Si les troncs immenses ne disparurent pas, d'autres arbres, plus jeunes, plus bas, se dressaient ici et là, s'amoncelant jusqu'à se transformer en un mur infranchissable. Pourtant, ensemble, loups et vampires parvinrent à trouver une faille dans laquelle nous nous immisçâmes. Carlisle sourit ; les vampires semblaient satisfaits. Au contraire, les deux loups se tendaient. Jacob faisait des efforts pour contenir des tremblements. Le poil de Paul était hérissé et, bien que je ne les visse pas, je devinai que ses crocs devaient être dévoilés.

— Ça va ? lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

Pour toute réponse, il les abaissa et poussa un faible grognement qui attira les regards anxieux des Cullen. Sauf de Rosalie. Jacob se rapprocha de nous.

— Nous ne devrions pas être ici, murmura-t-il.

— Quoi ?

— Tu ne sens pas ? La tension ambiante. Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus.

— Je ne sens rien.

Jacob et Paul ne se détendirent pas pour autant, et je les comprenais : n'avais-je pas des sens bien moins développés qu'eux ? Pourtant, Edward assura qu'il ne sentait rien, appuyé par Carlisle. Jacob ne les contredit pas, mais il se rembrunit. Je malaxai machinalement la fourrure épaisse de mon petit-ami. Par ce geste je tentais plus de me détendre que lui.

— Comment les trouverons-nous ?

— Nous ne le pouvons pas. Ce sont eux qui viendront à nous.

— Oh. Pensez-vous que nous aurons longtemps à attendre ?

— Je pense qu'ils savent déjà que nous sommes ici.

— Pourquoi ne se montrent-ils pas ?

— Ils sont prudents, Bella.

— Prudents ? Mais nous ne leur ferons pas de mal !

— Qu'en savent-ils ? Cela m'étonnerait fort que nous nous entendions mieux avec des dragons qu'avec des vampires.

Rosalie siffla. J'en tremblai de la tête aux pieds. Paul gronda en réponse. Carlisle leva ses mains en signe d'apaisement. Jacob lança un regard impérieux à Paul, qui cessa de grogner. Bientôt, je me sentis étrangement apaisée, et je devinai que Jasper était entré en action.

— Nous avons besoin de travailler ensemble, les quatre espèces, murmurai-je. Dragons, loups, vampires et humains. Ou nous mourrons tous. Le savent-ils ?

Carlisle secoua la tête. Manifestement, il l'ignorait.

Nous poursuivîmes donc nos déambulations. Ils avaient repris un rythme humain, et je profitai pleinement du paysage magnifique qui m'entourait. Au loin, des chants d'oiseau retentissaient et des bruits de pas feutrés indiquaient le passage de bêtes sauvages. Mais, à notre approche, tous se taisaient, sans que je sache ce qui le provoquait. Mes camarades surnaturels les faisaient-ils fuir ?

Bientôt, et ce malgré l'épais feuillage qui couvrait nos têtes, je remarquai que la luminosité ambiante baissait.

— Je ne peux rentrer trop tard, ou Charlie va s'inquiéter.

Jacob proposa de cesser les recherches une heure plus tard. J'acceptai, songeant que Charlie commençait à avoir l'habitude de se préparer ses repas seuls. Ces temps-ci, j'avais négligé de plus en plus mes devoirs. J'étais si peu chez moi…

Nous nous apprêtions à franchir la barrière de feuillage lorsque, brusquement, loups et vampires se figèrent. Les Cullen se retournèrent les premiers, suivis des loups, plus lentement. Paul s'aplatit au sol, prêt à bondir, et je resserrai mon étreinte autour de ses poils argentés. Je ne souhaitais pas expérimenter une chute.

— Bonjour !

Je sursautai. La voix, grâcieuse et puissante, évoquait la magie plus encore que celle des vampires. Ce sentiment féérique était exacerbé par son apparition subite. Elle paraissait en effet n'appartenir à personne.

À son entente, les loups grognèrent. Je dévisageai Jacob avec stupéfaction : jamais je ne l'avais entendu agir de la sorte sous sa forme humaine.

Edward adressa un regard de mise en garde à mes compagnons. Je craignis moi-même que leur réaction ait fait fuir nos potentiels alliés. Mais la voix reparut presque aussitôt, dans un rire moqueur. Carlisle prit la parole.

— Enchanté. Je suis Carlisle. Voici ma famille, Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett, Jasper et Alice, Edward, et nos alliés, Jacob, Paul et Bella.

La phrase se répercuta sur les troncs centenaires tandis que je serrais plus fort encore la toison de Paul entre mes doigts. Mon choix était officialisé. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible, à présent. Si, bien sûr, un retrait avait été possible un jour, ce dont je doutais. J'étais heureuse, avec Paul, même si en cet instant, j'étais trop bouleversée pour m'en rendre totalement compte.

— Que faites-vous ici, vampires ? Que faites-vous ici, loups-garous ? Que faites-vous ici, humain ?

Le dernier mot était craché. Je ne parvins à définir l'émotion qui allait avec. Paul poussa un nouveau grognement.

— Nous venons chercher des alliés. L'Etre est en chemin.

La voix poussa un cri étouffé, sur une tonalité qui me fit mal aux tympans.

— Que dites-vous ?

— L'Etre arrive, décidé à détruire nos quatre peuples. Nous avons besoin de votre aide.

Je me bouchai les oreilles. La plainte, quoique atténuée, resta désagréable.

Alors, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'ils fixaient, deux mètres plus bas, une… poussière. Une poussière qui grossissait, s'étirait, s'allongeait, révélant une silhouette humanoïde, d'abord de la taille d'un nourrisson, bien trop adroit sur ses jambes minuscules, puis une enfant au regard adulte, et enfin une femme, droite, le visage fermé, de grandes ailes couvertes d'écailles sagement repliées dans son dos.

— L'Etre a été réduit en poussière.

— Il revient.

— Pourquoi reviendrait-il ?

— Pour la même raison que la dernière fois. Pour détruire.

— Sauf que nous l'avons chassé. Il ne peut revenir.

— Il le peut, dès l'instant où nos quatre espèces sont réunies.

Un long moment, le silence régna. Le front du dragon se plissa, et ses écailles formèrent un nouveau motif.

— Nous l'ignorions, reconnut-elle.

— Nous l'ignorions tous.

— Il faut nous organiser au plus vite. Je dois informer Sa Grâce.

Une autre voix s'éleva, plus grave encore que celle de sa compagne. Elle ne parlait pas anglais, mais je devinai qu'elle la sermonnait. L'autre répondit et, bien que calme d'apparence, son timbre devint si glacial que je me ratatinai sur moi-même. Son compère invisible n'osa pas répondre.

— Les humains sont interdits sur nos terres depuis la nuit des temps. Si nous comprenons la raison de votre venue, humaine, nous ne pourrons l'accepter une seconde fois. Je propose que nous convenions d'un lieu de rencontre neutre.

Elle me regardait, attendant ma réponse. Retenir son attention me surprenait trop pour que je parvienne à prononcer un mot.

— Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit Carlisle. Nous nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis dans un champ, éloigné tant des humains que des quileutes et de notre résidence.

Il lui expliqua comment accéder audit champ, puis nous nous saluâmes.

— Demain, à l'aube. Entendu.

Tout en parlant, ses ailes s'agitèrent. Le dragon s'éleva et, alors qu'il quittait le sol, rapetissa progressivement. L'adulte devint enfant, qui devint nourrisson, qui devint papillon, qui disparut. Je m'accrochai à Paul. Loups et vampires galopèrent dans la direction opposée.

Paul me laissa à l'orée du bois. L'obscurité s'était abattue sur la ville et les fenêtres de ma maison brillaient. Je frottai vigoureusement mon training avant de rentrer. Il était couvert de longs poils gris qui ne manqueraient pas d'alerter quiconque les verrait.

Je rentrai avec l'objectif de me coucher tôt. Il était hors de question que je loupe cette réunion. D'ailleurs, Jacob n'y avait pas songé un instant.

— Paul viendra te chercher ici, à quatre heures du matin. Ne sois pas en retard.

J'avais promis avec enthousiasme. Plus que jamais, je me sentais faire partie de leur univers. Après tout, n'étais-je pas la seule représentante d'une des quatre espèces originelles ?

.

cCc

.

Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

La question de la semaine est : « Quelles résolutions avez-vous prises cette année, sachant que vous ne les tiendrez pas ? »

Je vous souhaite encore une bonne année, vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et de réagir, semaine après semaine, aux chapitres postés, et je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine (Snif ! Snif ! Je serai de retour sur les bancs de l'école…).

Joyeuse année 2020 !

C.


	21. Chapitre 20

Hello !

À l'heure où je rédige ce mot, j'ai repris les cours… J'ai encore deux dossiers à boucler pour demain, et je déprime profondément… Je souhaite donc bon courage à tous ceux qui ont repris ou sont sur le point de reprendre après des vacances de Noël surchargées, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui n'ont pas eu de congé du tout.

Sinon, voici le chapitre vingt, un gros morceau (24 pages Word). J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout appartient à SM.

.

**Chapitre 20**

À l'aube, j'étais étonnamment énergique, et la course sur le dos de Paul acheva tout à fait de me réveiller. Mon corps fourmillait, j'aurais pu courir un marathon en arrivant au terrain de plus en plus familier. Je saluai d'un geste du bras la famille Cullen, qui discutait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Ils ne me répondirent pas, sans que je sache s'ils ne m'avaient pas vu ou s'ils m'ignoraient désormais purement et simplement. Je glissai du dos de Paul avec la sensation d'effectuer une routine.

La meute était au grand complet. Emily et Kim accompagnaient leur compagnon. Comme moi, elles restaient accrochées à leur chaude fourrure. Nous échangeâmes à voix basse, essentiellement sur la sensation que procurait une promenade sur le dos d'un loup géant.

Je prêtais attention, plus que jamais, aux réactions de Paul, et me tournai presque en même temps que la meute vers l'extrémité opposée du champ. Emily et Kim nous imitèrent avec curiosité. Les Cullen se rapprochèrent de nous, de façon à faciliter nos échanges.

Comme la veille, nous ne l'aperçûmes que lorsqu'elle grandit, à quelques pas seulement de nous. Je pris le temps de la détailler, cette fois. Sa peau, qui épousait une silhouette humaine, semblait posséder la texture de celle d'un serpent. Elle ne portait pour la couvrir qu'un pagne en peau de bêtes. Ses traits, au-delà des écailles qui les couvraient, n'étaient pas aussi enchanteurs que ceux des vampires, mais ne ressemblaient pas tout à fait à ceux des humains ou des quileutes. Sa chevelure d'un roux flamboyant me rappelait celle de Victoria, parallèle qui me fit frémir. Elle mettait en valeur ses yeux dorés, aux pupilles fendues, à l'instar des reptiles. Je n'aurais pu m'en détacher, s'il n'y avait eu ces deux grandes ailes de bronze qui devaient briller de mille feux au soleil, à l'instar d'une peau vampirique.

Là où les loups-garous avaient conservé leur essence première d'humain, les dragons n'étaient plus que créatures de mythes.

Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres brunes et dit, de sa drôle de voix, à la fois grave et féérique :

— Bonjour.

Carlisle s'avança pour lui serrer la main. Jacob, le dos raide, les traits fermés et les membres crispés, l'imita. Le dragon ignora sciemment les trois représentantes humaines qui l'observaient.

— Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Sa Grâce m'a laissé carte blanche en ce qui concerne cette affaire. Elle vous promet également de quitter _Hismal_, la Maison, dès notre victorieux retour et de n'y revenir que lorsque notre aventure aura été oubliée. Notre peuple se souvient longtemps.

Me rappelant que, selon les anciens, la dernière résurrection de l'Etre datait de plus de deux-mille ans, j'en fus convaincue aussitôt.

— Espérons que lorsque ce temps arrivera, nous autres vampires auront déserté les lieux.

— Nous combattrons toujours avec fierté au côté des vampires.

Elle ne dit rien des humains, ni des loups, ce qui me poussa à m'interroger. Qu'avait-elle contre nos deux espèces ?

— L'alliance des quatre sangs est la clé de notre victoire.

Jacob et Carlisle hochèrent la tête.

— Les vampires ne saignent pas, ajouta le docteur. Nous avons prélevé ce qui s'en rapproche le plus.

Esmé s'avança, tenant dans sa main un panier. Au passage, elle m'adressa un sourire lumineux. Arrivée à la hauteur de son mari, elle sortit du panier une grosse bouteille en verre remplie au quart par un liquide inconnu de couleur sombre. Je n'avais jamais imaginé à quoi ressemblait le venin d'un vampire. Pourtant, je n'eus aucun mal à deviner que c'en était. Comment avaient-ils fait pour l'extraire ?

— Il y a ici le venin de ma famille et moi-même, ainsi que d'amis vivant non loin.

Je me demandai brièvement de qui il s'agissait. Je l'ignorerais certainement à jamais.

— Bien. Nous devons donc décider qui apportera maintenant sa contribution à notre poison. Elle se tourna vers mon groupe. Les échines des loups s'hérissèrent, leurs babines se retroussèrent.

— Pourquoi ne le feriez-vous pas ? proposa Jacob.

— Pourquoi pas… répondit le dragon, à ma grande surprise.

Elle se retourna et discourra longuement, comme si d'autres dragons se tenaient derrière elle. C'était peut-être le cas, d'ailleurs. Dans tous les cas, je ne compris pas un mot de ce qu'elle racontait, car elle usait du langage de son peuple.

Enfin, elle reporta son attention sur nous.

— Bella, appela-t-elle à ma grande surprise.

Paul gronda sourdement. Un regard de Jacob le réduisit au silence.

— Oui ?

Ma voix tremblait.

— Venez par ici, s'il vous plait.

Paul gronda, sans aucune retenue, cette fois.

Je l'embrassai avant de m'avancer en trébuchant sur le sol inégal. Jacob m'offrit aussitôt son bras et me guida jusqu'au dragon. Il ne dit rien, ne fit rien, mais je le sentis se tendre et devinai que, au premier geste suspect de notre récente alliée, il exploserait pour lui arracher la tête.

— Notre peuple est aussi vieux que le tien, Bella, et pourtant, jamais nous n'avons trouvé une arme capable de faire des ravages semblables à ceci.

Elle désigna ma main. Je la dévisageai sans comprendre. Derrière elle, pour la première fois, un murmure s'éleva, mélange de dizaines, voire de centaines de voix inquiètes.

— _Enis_.

Le silence revint. Cependant, loups comme vampires en avaient profité, je n'en doutais pas, pour évaluer les forces du dragon. Elle le savait également, car elle semblait particulièrement agacée lorsqu'elle me tendit son poignet. Je fis aller mon regard de son visage à son avant-bras, sans comprendre.

— Allez-y, incisez.

Je me contentai de la regarder, ébahie. L'inciser ? Quoi ?

Soupirant, elle avança sa deuxième main pour saisir la mienne. Dire qu'elle était brûlante aurait été un euphémisme : à côté d'elle, Paul me paraissait glacé. Elle attrapa mon poignet avec répulsion. J'observai ses gestes sans réagir, ce qui me permit de réaliser. Ce n'était pas du dégoût… c'était de la prudence. Mais pourquoi ?

J'obtins ma réponse lorsque, serrant mon index entre ses doigts, elle appuya mon ongle contre son poignet écailleux… où il s'enfonça tel un couteau dans une motte de beurre ! J'ouvris la bouche sur un cri muet. Elle ne dit rien.

Ma première pensée concernait son impassibilité. Était-elle immunisée contre la douleur ? Dans tous les cas, elle poussa mon ongle à l'entailler un peu plus, puis laissa son sang couler dans la fiole. Il n'y eut que quelques gouttes : déjà, la plaie s'était refermée.

Elle s'écarta et, sans daigner m'accorder un regard, se tourna à nouveau vers la foule de dragons attendant derrière elle, silencieux et invisibles. Quelques secondes plus tard, une autre femme se dressait devant moi. Elle arborait la même peau écailleuse, les mêmes yeux reptiliens, la même chevelure de feu et les mêmes ailes couleur de bronze.

Cette fois, elle n'eut pas besoin de me guider. Ma main tremblante ouvrit son poignet. Elle imita sa chef, puis disparut, bien vite remplacée par un troisième dragon, semblable en tout point au deux autres. Elles portaient même le même pagne !

Il y en eut beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres, avant que la fiole ne soit remplie de moitié, ce qui me poussa à m'interroger sur la quantité qu'avait donné chaque Cullen. Et nous ? Nous n'étions que trois présentes. Avec le sang de Maggie… Nous risquions de nous vider de notre sang. Si je ne m'étais pas évanouie avant à la vue de celui de mes amis loups-garous.

Car, étonnamment, celui des dragons ne m'apportait aucun malaise. Il ressemblait au miel, tant par sa texture que par sa couleur. Il empestait, mais pas de cette affreuse senteur de fer qui me faisait toujours tourner de l'œil ! Plutôt comme les ordures restées trop longtemps dans une poubelle. De plus, il avait un effet étrange sur moi : mon cœur s'affolait à chaque bouffée que j'inspirais, mon estomac se serrait et une colère irraisonnée s'emparait de moi, au point qu'ouvrir le poignet de ces femmes ne me paraissait plus suffisant. Lorsque l'envie de leur sauter à la gorge pour enfoncer mes ongles couverts de ce sang immonde dans leurs affreuses orbites devint presque irrépressible, je reculai en titubant et marmonnai que je ne pouvais plus exécuter ma tâche. En regagnant ma place auprès de Paul, je surpris le regard de la chef des dragons, à la fois menaçant, craintif et impressionné.

Je frissonnai, faisant gémir Paul.

— Tout va bien, murmurai-je.

Mais tout n'allait pas bien. Je commençais à comprendre.

Kim me remplaça. Elle s'avança avec assurance, bien que ses traits se crispèrent lorsque son index s'approcha du poignet d'un dragon. La fiole suffisamment remplie, elle me rejoignit à toutes jambes. Elle aussi, sans savoir pourquoi, ressentait une fureur soudaine pour ces créatures, qu'elle aurait pu défigurer sans le moindre remort.

J'attendis que les loups-garous aient commencé à s'ouvrir les veines à leur tour, se transformant un à un pour ce faire. J'avais besoin de me détourner du spectacle, désireuse de ne pas perdre conscience.

Je dévisageai la foule. Les loups m'entendraient, mais je n'en avais que faire. Quant aux vampires, je n'en savais rien. Peut-être que si je parlais vraiment très bas…

Et les dragons ? Avaient-ils hérité des sens aiguisés de leurs frères et sœurs d'espèce ? Ce n'était pas très important, de toute manière, puisqu'ils devaient mieux comprendre la situation que moi.

Je pris la parole dans un murmure, ma tête penchée vers celles de Kim et Emily.

— Je crois que nous complétons le cycle.

— Quel cycle ?

— Lorsque je suis allée chez Maggie avec Paul, pour la questionner sur l'Etre, elle nous a fait toute une théorie sur les proies et les prédateurs.

Elles me dévisageaient sans comprendre. Je tentai de clarifier la situation.

— Le dragon est le prédateur du loup-garou. Voilà pourquoi la meute se sent menacée. C'est leur ennemi héréditaire. Comme nous le savons déjà, le loup-garou chasse le vampire, qui lui-même chasse l'homme. Et nous, humaines, nous sommes destinés à tuer les dragons. Nous complétons le cycle !

Elles écarquillèrent les yeux – moi aussi, comme si j'avais entendu cette explication d'un autre.

— Ça se tient, finit par répondre Kim.

Emily ne prononça pas un mot. Je la comprenais. Pas plus qu'elle, je n'avais envie de comprendre que mon devoir était de pourchasser les dragons. De ce que j'avais pu en voir, ils ne faisaient de mal à personne. Il était hors de question que je devienne meurtrière par pur instinct. Paul revenait, sous sa forme humaine. Lisant mon inquiétude sur mon visage, il me tendit sa paume. Comme il me l'avait promis, il ne restait déjà de sa blessure qu'une cicatrice rose qui aurait disparu avant que mon tour arrive. Je l'enlaçai avec force et me perdis dans sa douce chaleur, dans son odeur réconfortante.

— Bella ?

Je compris à son ton que c'était mon tour. Je m'écartai à regret et me tournai vers la fiole, tenue par Carlisle. Le dragon avait reculé.

— Kim ? appela Jacob.

L'indienne hocha la tête et s'approcha du docteur, tenant à deux mains une boîte en métal. Jared la suivait à la trace, protecteur. Il souleva lui-même le couvercle et sortit de la cassette une bouteille. Je détournai les yeux en comprenant ce qu'elle contenait.

— Qui ?

— Maggie, bien sûr. Jen, Billy, Sue, le vieux Quil et d'autres encore, trop confiants pour nous demander ce que nous souhaitions en faire. Superstitieux, également.

J'acquiesçai. J'imaginais aisément d'autres quileutes aussi ignorants, en apparence, que Maggie.

— Emily ? Kim ?

— Kim. Emily doit donner son sang en même temps que toi.

Nous nous avançâmes ensemble, d'ailleurs. Sam et Paul nous suivirent. Carlisle me tendit un couteau en argent. Les premiers rayons de l'aube le firent étinceler de propreté. Etant celle qui manifestait le plus de confiance aux Cullen, je pris sur moi pour saisir le couteau. Emily, à ma gauche, resta pétrifiée. Les autres vampires s'étaient éloignés.

Carlisle nous apprit qu'il avait apporté une trousse de secours. Paul se mordit la lèvre. Il s'en voulait visiblement de ne pas y avoir pensé. En même temps, qui aurait pu la transporter ? Ils étaient venus sous leur forme lupine.

J'affermis ma prise sur le couteau.

J'avais l'opportunité d'aider. C'était rare. Je voulais aider. De plus, je ne souhaitais pas rester en arrière lorsque l'Etre apparaitrait. Comment convaincre Paul que j'avais le droit de combattre l'ennemi à ses côtés si je n'osais m'infliger une plaie qui serait pansée aussitôt ?

Mon cœur s'affola. J'appuyai la pointe du couteau de cuisine sur ma paume.

« Allez. Tu viens de faire la même chose, à mains nues, sur le poignet de dizaines de créatures mythologiques. Incise. »

J'incisai en poussant un faible cri de douleur et lâchai le couteau à l'instant où la première goutte de sang perla sur ma peau. Paul le rattrapa par le manche avant même qu'il ne touche le sol. Tandis que Carlisle guidait ma main sanguinolente jusqu'à la fiole, j'inspirai par la bouche et plongeai mon regard dans celui de Paul. L'argent brillait d'inquiétude, d'admiration.

— Tu es si courageuse.

J'aurais ri dans toute autre circonstance. Je me contentai d'un faible sourire.

— Pas autant que toi, le contredis-je.

Il secoua la tête, comme si j'avais énoncé une absurdité.

— Evidemment. Tu l'es bien plus que moi.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit : Carlisle lâcha ma paume. En un instant, Edward se dressa à notre côté. Il tendit à son père la fameuse trousse de secours.

— Bella, préfères-tu que je m'en occupe ou…

— Volontiers.

Il y avait peu de chance que je me vide de mon sang avant d'arriver à la maison. Avec ma maladresse, toutefois, mieux valait s'occuper de ma plaie immédiatement. De plus, ma confiance en Carlisle n'avait pas été ébranlée par les récents événements.

Nous nous installâmes à même le sol pour qu'il désinfecte et bande ma blessure. Ma place fut bientôt prise par Emily. Sam restait collée à elle. Lui restait méfiant envers le docteur – je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. J'espérais toutefois qu'après notre combat commun, leur alliance sortirait consolidée. Que ce serait merveilleux de pouvoir passer une journée détendue en compagnie de ma famille quileute _et_ de mes amis vampires !

Néanmoins, avant la réconciliation approximative de ces deux espèces, ennemies depuis leur naissance, une autre surprise nous attendait.

La fiole, quoique remplie du sang de plus d'humains que je ne l'avais supposé, n'était pas remplie suffisamment pour ce que vampires et dragons souhaitaient faire : une distribution de « munitions » permettant à chacun de se protéger. Je comptais obtenir moi-même de quoi tenter ma chance contre l'Etre.

Le dragon en chef proposa alors la participation d'autres de ses soldats. Kim, n'ayant aucune des deux paumes récemment bandées, se chargea de la partie nécessitant une présence humaine. Le défilé des dragons recommença, troublant par leurs similarités.

Il ne restait que quelques gouttes à verser lorsqu'Embry jappa. Jared et Jacob se tournèrent vers lui. Leurs frères, déjà transformés en loups, se joignirent bientôt à Embry. Jacob s'apprêtait à se transformer, afin de comprendre ce qui agitait ainsi ses troupes, lorsqu'Edward intervint.

Il affichait une mine captivée, sans doute à cause de ce qu'il lisait dans les esprits des loups-garous.

— Embry s'est imprégné, lâcha-t-il.

L'heure qui suivit ne fut qu'agitation et incompréhension. Carlisle, le dragon en chef et Jacob convinrent d'un rendez-vous en fin de journée. La distribution des armes pressait.

Nous rentrâmes au plus vite, Kim, Emily et moi-même sur le dos de nos petits-amis respectifs. Coralie, la récente imprégnée d'Embry, avait été invitée à nous suivre. Fort heureusement, la maison de Sam et Emily se trouvait en bordure de forêt, car traverser le village en toute discrétion accompagnés d'une femme ailée, couverte d'écailles et poitrine nue aurait été ardu.

La maison se déserta rapidement. Emily et Sam eux-mêmes préférèrent quitter les lieux. Comme seuls les fiancés avaient l'habitude de supporter la meute au grand complet dans un espace restreint, et qu'il n'y avait guère d'endroits où traîner à la Push, nous échouâmes sur la plage. J'apercevais, au loin, des enfants se ruer sur les vagues glacées qui déferlaient sans trêve sur la plage de galets. Les cris des mères inquiètes me parvenaient faiblement. Je me laissai tomber sur les cailloux – Jared et Kim, ainsi que Seth et Leah, avaient déjà réquisitionné la mince bande de sable. J'étais heureuse de traîner avec des personnes connaissant les coins tranquilles.

À peu près tranquilles, me corrigeai-je en voyant, au-dessus de nous, un jeune couple observer avec des yeux ronds les muscles épais des immenses adolescents qui m'accompagnaient. Le nourrisson qui se tortillait sur la grande couverture carrelée, entre eux, babilla. Ils se détournèrent.

Un moment, nul ne prononça un mot. Nous observions de concert le mouvement des eaux grises. Le soleil fit une apparition et, pendant quelques minutes, les vagues miroitèrent. Puis les nuages revinrent, plus sombres encore qu'avant, accompagnés d'un vent violent qui anima encore la mer déjà agitée. Je me collai un peu plus à Paul, qui se transforma volontiers en barrage contre les courants. A l'autre bout de la grève, les cris redoublèrent. Puis les mères parvinrent à récupérer leurs enfants trempés de la tête aux pieds et la plage redevint silencieuse. Au-dessus de nous, le couple plia la couverture et partit, leur bébé dans les bras. Ils devaient craindre la pluie. Ils croisèrent Quil qui arrivait, Claire sur les épaules. Seth se poussa pour leur laisser une place sur le sable. Claire prit le temps de venir embrasser chacun de nous avant de se mettre à la construction de son château de sable.

Elle avait beau m'appeler ainsi depuis plusieurs jours, cela me faisait encore tout drôle d'être qualifiée de tante. Imaginer l'expression de Charlie lorsqu'il l'entendrait me fit sourire.

— Tu as mal ? s'inquiéta Paul au même instant.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas d'où il sortait une telle question. Je réalisai alors que je triturais machinalement mon bandage. Je le lâchai aussitôt.

— Non, lui assurai-je.

Il hocha la tête, rassuré à demi-seulement. Je tentai un sourire ironique.

— Puisque j'y ai contribué, je suppose que j'aurai le droit de prendre une de ces fameuses munitions anti-Etre…

— Bella…

Je lui fis mon sourire le plus enjôleur.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— C'est vrai, ça, pourquoi pas ?

Un peu plus loin, Kim se redressait sur un coude. Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil.

— Parce que vous n'en aurez pas besoin.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? C'est essentiellement une arme défensive, non ? Je ne pense pas que l'Etre se détournera de nous parce que nous sommes des femmes, ou des humaines.

— Nous serons avec vous à chaque instant. Nous vous protégerons.

— Et si, pendant que vous nous protégiez, nous remarquions une occasion de frapper l'Etre ? insistai-je, butée. Le temps de vous avertir, ou de vous dérober une de ces munitions, il sera trop tard.

Kim m'appuya d'un vigoureux hochement de tête.

— En plus, je ne suis pas toujours ici. Et si elle venait chez nous ? Elle pourrait tuer Charlie !

— Je monterai la garde jour et nuit s'il le faut, Bella. Il ne t'arrivera rien.

— Il te faudra tout de même du temps, avant de parvenir à me rejoindre. Peut-être… peut-être ne m'attaquera-t-elle pas comme Victoria. Peut-être arrêtera-t-elle mon cœur à l'instant où je la remarquerai. Un peu de sang me permettrait peut-être de la retarder…

Cet argument fit mouche. Après une seconde de réflexion silencieuse, Paul inclina la tête en signe de reddition.

— J'en… parlerai à Jacob.

Je le remerciai d'un baiser.

— Beurk ! réagit aussitôt Claire.

Tout le monde éclata de rire – sauf Leah. Bien vite, cependant, le silence revint, fourmillant d'interrogations. L'imprégnation d'Embry n'était pas prise à la légère.

L'imprégnation de Sam avait été surprenante par sa nouveauté. Celle de Paul avait causé moins d'ennuis que ma réaction. Quant à celle de Quil, elle avait dérouté, mais pas ébahi, car les légendes en parlaient.

En revanche, un dragon… Une créature revenue d'un passé ancestral, ennemie des loups-garous…

D'une voix triste et basse d'enfant, je demandai :

— Embry va partir ?

L'étreinte de Paul se resserra, empreinte de tensions.

— Nous ne savons pas.

Je hochai la tête. Je savais pourtant qu'il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Une imprégnation ne pouvait se briser, et un imprégné ne pouvait se séparer de sa moitié. Or, les dragons devaient partir, si l'on ne voulait pas ramener à la vie l'Etre dès sa disparition.

Embry devrait partir.

Un sanglot s'éleva dans l'air. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Emily. Les larmes de celle-ci et les prunelles de chacun reflétaient la même désolation. La perte d'un frère serait terrible. Je frémis en songeant à ce que nous vivrions, dans le cas où l'un d'eux…

— Tout ira bien, me souffla Paul.

Je hochai la tête, luttant moi aussi contre mes larmes.

Respectant notre intimité, les autres loups ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Pourtant, je décryptais leurs pensées comme s'ils les avaient prononcées à haute et intelligible voix.

Rien n'allait bien.

.

Cela se confirma encore lorsque, le lendemain, je fus réveillée aux aurores par l'agitation de Charlie. En pyjama, je descendis pour le trouver en intense discussion au téléphone. Il ne dit pas grand-chose ; son interlocuteur semblait tenir le crachoir. Ses réponses brèves n'empêchèrent pas mon estomac de se contracter. Il était arrivé malheur. Je le sentais.

Il était déjà habillé et, lorsqu'il raccrocha le combiné, se précipita vers la porte. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'interpeler.

— Papa, il y a un problème ?

Il se figea. Absorbé par les dires de l'autre, il ne m'avait pas remarquée.

— Oui. On m'attend au…

Il hésita, et je compris qu'il n'osait rien me dire. Cela me rassura légèrement : cela concernait son travail, non un proche.

— Bella… Reste loin de la forêt, s'il te plait. Et ne sors pas seule.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

— Bella ? insista-t-il.

— D'accord. C'est promis. Je pense aller à la Push, aujourd'hui, de toute façon.

Il approuva ma décision.

— S'il te plaît, préviens Billy que… Non. Je l'appellerai.

Je ne dis rien, singulièrement surprise par ses bafouillements.

— Passe une bonne journée, chérie.

— Toi aussi, papa.

— Je t'aime, bougonna-t-il en fixant obstinément la poignée de notre porte d'entrée.

— Moi aussi.

Il quitta la maison, me laissant seule sur la première marche de l'escalier. J'étais perdue. Cette attitude ne ressemblait pas au shérif Swan.

Si ce qui était arrivé s'avérait grave, je ne connaissais qu'une personne capable de répondre à mes questions. Paul. Je gravis les marches quatre à quatre, décidée à quitter la maison au plus vite. Pour ce faire, je me passai de déjeuner, préférant courir à la porte… devant laquelle se tenait Paul, l'air grave, visiblement sur le point de sonner.

— Bella !

— Paul !

— Tu n'as rien ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Je vais bien, mais Charlie est parti en quatrième vitesse, ce matin. Tu sais pourquoi ?

— Tu me laisserais entrer ?

Je m'écartai. Il m'entraîna jusqu'au salon. Nous nous assîmes côte à côte sur le canapé. Il avait entouré mes épaules d'un de ses longs bras.

— Alors ? insistai-je.

— Tout d'abord… tiens.

Il sortit de sa poche une bulle de plastique remplie d'un liquide bordeaux. Je frissonnai.

— C'est… une munition ?

— Oui. Fais attention. Elle est conçue pour… exploser. Manipule-la avec précaution. Trouve-lui un endroit où elle ne risque rien, mais toujours à portée de main.

— Ça va être compliqué… Tu l'as où, toi ?

— Je n'ai pas tout à fait la même… Un loup n'a pas les mêmes armes qu'un homme.

Je hochai la tête. Ça paraissait logique.

— Tu as réussi à convaincre Jacob ?

— Oui… Non… En fait, nous avons convenu que ce serait plus prudent… avec ce qui est arrivé.

Mon estomac, qui s'était détendu à l'arrivée de Paul, se serra à nouveau.

— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

— L'Etre est passé à l'attaque… Il… Il a fait une première victime.

Je plaquai mes mains sur ma bouche.

— Charlie… Charlie a été appelé… C'est pour… ?

— Certainement. Les instances de police sont bien embêtées. Il a été tué à la frontière. Ils ne savent pas qui, de la Push ou de Forks, doit gérer cette affaire. Personne n'a envie de revivre les évènements du printemps précédent.

— Ils vont croire que ce sont des loups ! Ils vont reprendre la chasse !

Paul laissa échapper un ricanement.

— Il y a peu de chances. Je peux t'assurer que la police sera plus embêtée encore après autopsie.

— Tu… tu as vu le corps ?

— Je ne patrouillais pas dans ce secteur. Ce sont Jacob, Quil et Embry qui ont senti pour la première fois l'Etre. Il… a une odeur dérangeante. Un mélange des quatre espèces. A la fois ensorcelant, repoussant, sucré et amer, glaçant et piquant… Ils ont suivi la trace.

— Seuls ? m'horrifiai-je.

— Nous les rejoignions. Mais ils sont arrivés avant nous. Il…

Colère et accablement l'empêchèrent de poursuivre.

— Nous… Nous le connaissons… ?

— Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Un habitant de Forks, sûrement. Je ne sais pas si toi tu…

Je hochai la tête, une boule dans la gorge. Je m'efforçai de l'avaler avant de poursuivre.

— Tu as dit qu'ils seraient encore plus embêtés…

— L'Etre est le surnaturel incarné. Je peux te dire qu'aucun médecin légiste ne comprendra ce qui lui est arrivé. Il n'avait pas une égratignure… Ils ne trouveront pas de sang, pas de blessure, pas de traces d'un quelconque assassin ou autre élément déclencheur d'une mort subite. Il était juste là… raide… livide…

Il s'interrompit encore. Je sentis mon estomac se contracter. Je me levai d'un bond et me précipitai dans la cuisine pour vider mon estomac dans l'évier. N'ayant pas déjeuné, il sortit essentiellement de la bile, qui me brûla la gorge. Paul me tint les cheveux, malgré mon insistance à ce qu'il quitte la pièce.

Mon estomac calmé, je rinçai ma bouche et l'évier et montai à l'étage me brosser une nouvelle fois les dents. C'était si courant, ces derniers-temps, que je ne paniquai pas en découvrant mon teint blême. Paul insista tout de même pour conduire lui-même.

Nous rejoignîmes la meute chez Sam et Emily. Elle était réunie au complet. Je ne vis Claire nulle part, pas plus que Coralie.

Tandis que j'aidais Emily pour faire le thé, les garçons s'absorbèrent dans une réunion stratégique. Ils redistribuèrent les tours de garde, allongeant le périmètre à surveiller.

— Nous ne pouvons surveiller Forks sans mettre en danger les habitants de la réserve…

— Même si nous ne pouvons rien dire aux humains, ils seront en état d'alerte si les meurtres s'accumulent.

— Il faudra convenir de nouvelles frontières avec les vampires…

— Les dragons ne se mêleront qu'aux affrontements directs avec l'Etre. Ils ont à cœur de rester à l'écart de notre Histoire, comme ils l'ont toujours fait, et de protéger leur peuple.

— Qui est avec Claire ? chuchotai-je à Emily.

— Comme convenu, Jen est venue la récupérer.

— Oh.

J'avais oublié ce qu'ils avaient convenu. Tant mieux. Au moins une qui était en sécurité… pour l'instant.

Kim changea de sujet.

— Tu as obtenu une munition, toi aussi ?

Je hochai la tête. J'avais trouvé pour l'abriter une boîte en plastique dur que j'avais glissé dans la poche de mon imperméable.

Kim ne questionna pas Emily. Il était impensable que la jeune femme en ait demandé une. Emily s'occupait des garçons. Elle n'était pas une combattante.

Je me mordis la joue, anxieuse soudain. Car je ne l'étais pas non plus.

.

Malgré cette nouvelle période d'ombre qui s'abattait sur nous, Paul me réveilla le lendemain en lançant du gravier à ma fenêtre. Il souriait de toutes ses dents – blanches et acérées, celles-ci rappelaient des crocs.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre que je descende : il grimpa à l'arbre jusqu'à atteindre ma chambre.

— Paul ! me récriai-je.

Il n'avait pas fait attention au soleil qui illuminait la rue, permettant à tous mes voisins d'admirer les capacités physiques du loup. De ce que j'observai, nul n'était figé sur le trottoir, son sac poubelle à la main, ou n'avait collé ses yeux écarquillés contre la vitre d'une fenêtre.

Sans prêter attention à mes remontrances, il me souleva par la taille et me fit tournoyer. J'ignore comment il fit pour ne toucher aucun meuble dans l'espace restreint. Lorsqu'il me reposa, indemne, j'avais la tête qui tournait.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J'avais encore en mémoire les expressions tendues des loups lorsque je les avais quittés la veille au soir. Rien ne présageait qu'un événement nous remonterait le moral. Comme pour me contredire, Paul éclata d'un rire radieux.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'Etre a disparu ?

Cette possibilité, bien que hautement improbable, était la seule à m'apparaître. Le rire de Paul s'éteignit aussitôt, et je compris que mes rêves ne se réaliseraient pas aujourd'hui.

— Non… souffla-t-il.

Puis le sourire regagna son visage. Il semblait d'une humeur trop joyeuse pour l'en empêcher.

— Qu'y a-t-il, dans ce cas ?

— Ma mère part !

— Elle part ?

— Oui. Elle rentre à Tacoma avec Savannah.

— Oh, c'est… c'est super ! Et toi ?

— Je reste !

Il rit encore et m'entraîna sur le lit pour m'expliquer la situation.

— Hier soir, quand je suis rentré, le décès de ce randonneur…

Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée.

— Jacques Brown.

— Tu le connaissais ?

— Non. Mais Charlie connait tout le monde, tu sais… Il est parti à la retraite il y a quelques semaines. Il voulait profiter de sa liberté nouvelle pour cartographier la forêt de Forks, de ce que j'ai compris.

— Je suis navré…

— Nous le sommes tous. Alors ? Qui a convaincu ta mère de te laisser ?

— En fait, la mort de ce monsieur Brown avait déjà fait le tour de la Push. Tu sais comme nous passons du temps dans les bois, avec la meute… Ma mère m'a interdit d'y retourner…

— Parce qu'elle est au courant que tu passes ta vie dans la forêt ? m'étonnai-je.

— Non. En fait, elle m'a presque interdit de sortir de chez moi.

— C'est un peu extrême.

— Ma mère ne fait que dans l'extrême. Bref. Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais rien lui promettre sinon que je serais prudent. Tu m'imagines abandonner la meute ?

Je secouai la tête, même si l'idée que Paul reste chez lui, en sécurité, était tentante. Je n'aurais plus à craindre qu'il meure au combat… quoique.

— Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas une suggestion, mais un ordre. Et là… le ton est monté, un peu. Beaucoup, en fait. Je lui ai répliqué que je n'avais pas d'ordres à recevoir d'elle. Elle m'a fait remarquer que je n'étais pas encore majeur et qu'elle était ma mère… Et moi…

Il ne précisa pas ce qu'il lui avait rétorqué. Je l'imaginais parfaitement, tremblant de tous ses membres, lui hurler qu'elle ne s'était pas comportée en mère pendant des années, et qu'elle n'avait plus aucun droit de le faire à présent…

— Bref. Elle n'a pas aimé ce que je lui ai dit, alors elle a hurlé encore plus fort. Et là, mon père est sorti de son bureau. Il devait en avoir ras le bol de ne pas pouvoir travailler tranquille. Elle lui a demandé de prendre son parti. Sauf que mon père a souffert autant que moi de son départ, et qu'il me fait confiance. Il lui a dit qu'il estimait que j'étais assez responsable pour faire ce que je voulais sans me mettre en danger. « Je savais que tu avais une influence néfaste sur notre garçon ! » qu'elle lui a lancé. « C'est pour ça que je suis revenue, et j'ai eu raison. Demain, je rentre. Et toi, Paul, tu m'accompagnes. Tu as la nuit pour faire tes bagages. »

Je tressaillis. La simple pensée que Paul quitte la Push, _me_ quitte… m'était intolérable.

— Et là… tu te souviens quand je t'avais parlé de sa décision… ?

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

— Quand je t'ai dit qu'elle voulait demander ma garde… J'avais peur que mon père ne s'y oppose pas… et tu m'as rassurée.

Je hochai la tête. Je me souvenais, à présent.

— Et alors ?

— Papa a été…

Il siffla doucement.

— Il a été époustouflant. Il est resté très calme, même lorsqu'elle lui a postillonné dessus des insultes. Il lui a expliqué que cela faisait des années qu'il s'occupait de moi seul, que nous étions très heureux ensemble et que nous nous portions à merveille. Il lui a dit que si elle voulait obtenir ma garde, elle devrait prendre un avocat, car il se battrait et que, s'il le fallait, il demanderait à l'ensemble des habitants de la réserve de témoigner qu'il s'occupait très bien de son fils. Il lui a fait remarquer que le juge me demanderait certainement mon avis, et que jusqu'au verdict, je resterais ici. En plus, selon lui, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'ils ne tranchent pas avant ma majorité… et dans ce cas, ça ne servirait plus à rien de chercher à obtenir ma garde.

Il se tut, les yeux brillants d'étoiles.

— Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça… Il a été si véhément… Il lui a cloué le bec !

Il rit encore, et je me joignis à lui, comblée de le retrouver si joyeux.

— Du coup, tu restes !

— Oui !

De soulagement, je me laissai tomber en arrière. Il s'allongea sur le lit également. Je roulai sur le flanc tandis qu'il observait le lambris sombre au-dessus de sa tête.

— Et ta mère ?

— Elle part dans l'après-midi. Je passerai lui dire au revoir. Tu pourras venir, si tu veux.

— Je… ça risque d'envenimer la situation, non ?

— Bah, si tu savais comme je m'en fiche… Je ne compte pas la revoir de sitôt. Et lier des liens, encore moins.

— Et Savannah ?

Son regard s'assombrit et je compris que j'avais visé juste.

— Elle part avec ma mère, bien sûr.

— Tu la reverras ?

— Quelle importance ?

— Tu t'es attaché à elle.

Ce n'était pas une question. Cela faisait des jours que je le sentais dans ses paroles tendres.

— Ce n'est pas ma sœur. En tout cas, je n'arrive pas à la voir comme ça.

— Peut-être. Mais ose prétendre que tu ne l'apprécies pas.

Il n'osa pas.

— Je lui rendrai peut-être visite… quand elle sera plus grande.

— Je t'accompagnerai… si tu veux.

— Bien sûr que je veux.

Quittant le plafond du regard, il me regarda.

— Que ferais-je sans toi ?

— Plus de choses que si c'était moi qui étais privée de toi, c'est sûr.

— Impossible. Tu es mon monde, Bella, à présent.

— Et toi, tu es ma vie.

Je rougis de ma sincérité. Son regard ardent n'arrangeait rien.

— Je t'aime, me confia-t-il.

Je sentis mon cœur s'affoler. Je me demandai s'il l'entendait. Sûrement. Je me rapprochai un peu plus de lui.

— Je t'aime plus encore.

— Impossible, dit-il encore.

— Possible. Incontestable.

Je lui souris et me noyai dans ses iris argentés, tant et si bien que je n'entendis pas ce qu'il me répondait.

Je ne voulais plus que lui, à jamais, et c'était merveilleusement réciproque. Au grand damne de sa mère.

Le regard de celle-ci se rétrécit lorsqu'elle nous vit arriver main dans la main. Paul fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

— Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il avec entrain.

— Oui, à Tacoma.

Il roula des yeux avec insolence.

— Je serai malheureusement indisponible.

— La poussette n'est pas pliée. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de mettre ta sœur dans la voiture.

Il hocha la tête et me fit signe de le suivre dans la maison. Il s'occupa d'abord de sortir sur le perron les sacs de bagage de sa mère. Tandis qu'elle les empilait dans le coffre de la voiture, il plia la poussette puis se chargea de la petite.

Savannah était allongée sur une épaisse couverture posée à même le sol. Ses gazouillements gagnèrent en force lorsque Paul se pencha vers elle en lui parlant doucement. Avec des gestes assurés qui dénotaient une habitude, il attrapa la petite et la glissa dans sa nacelle. Il la harnacha avec soin avant d'emmener celle-ci dans la voiture. Il l'avait à peine attachée que sa mère refermait le coffre.

— Où est ton père ?

— Au travail.

— Je suppose qu'il serait inutile pour moi d'insister.

— Parfaitement. Je ne bougerai pas.

— Bien.

Elle s'efforçait à l'indifférence, sans grand succès. Sa voix tremblait de larmes contenues. Je me demandai si Paul avait compris qu'elle l'aimait, malgré tout, qu'elle était déchirée de le laisser une nouvelle fois. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la changer ainsi ?

— Au revoir, Paul.

Elle tendit à demi les bras, il recula d'un petit pas. Message reçu. Elle ouvrit sa portière.

— Tu viens quand tu veux. Tu me manqueras. A ta sœur aussi.

— Ce n'est pas ma sœur.

Nonobstant, après un mince regard à la nacelle d'où ne dépassaient que deux menottes couleur de rouille, il ajouta :

— Je vous rendrai peut-être visite lors des prochaines vacances.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Je t'aime.

— Adieu.

— Au revoir, madame.

Elle qui m'avait ignorée jusque-là se vit contrainte de me regarder.

— Au revoir…

Paul récupéra ma main. Elle renifla.

— Sois prudent, Paul. Ne répète pas mes erreurs.

— Il n'y a guère de risques. J'en ai trop souffert.

Sa mère grimaça, puis monta dans la voiture et démarra. Paul n'attendit pas qu'elle ait disparu pour m'entraîner en direction de la grève. Un dernier pied de nez à sa mère, peut-être, elle qui le souhaitait tant célibataire et casanier…

— Enfin tranquille, soupira-t-il.

— Oui. Nous allons bien nous amuser, maintenant, en traquant la première créature surnaturelle, qui semble décidée à détruire tout ce, et tous ceux que nous connaissons.

Il grogna.

— Il y a différents types de tranquillité.

Je l'approuvai en nouant mes mains autour de sa nuque. Ainsi, alors même que nous risquions nos vies, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être apaisée à son côté.

.

Malheureusement, dès le lendemain, je n'eus guère de temps à lui consacrer.

En effet, je me trouvai à accrocher mon imperméable mouillé au porte-manteau d'Emily à huit heures du matin. Comme d'habitude, Sam était absent. En revanche, Kim buvait une tasse de thé avec la future mariée. Jared devait l'avoir déposée ici avant de commencer sa ronde.

— Bonjour !

— Belle journée, effectivement, maugréai-je.

Emily et Kim portèrent dans un beau mouvement d'ensemble leur regard sur la fenêtre. Les gouttes qui la couvraient ne pouvaient dissimuler les éclairs qui fendaient par instant le ciel nuageux. Kim haussa une épaule, fataliste.

— On est à Forks.

— Je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour le réchauffement climatique…

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire.

— Bella est grognon, ce matin ? Elle n'a pas eu de bisous de son amoureux ?

— Mais pas du tout ! m'offusquai-je.

Le fait est qu'elle avait mis le doigt dans le mille. En plein milieu des vacances, j'avais dû me lever aux aurores – et j'exagérais à peine – pour recevoir un appel de Paul m'apprenant qu'il ne me verrait probablement pas de la journée. Voir le temps maussade à travers la vitre de ma chambre et réaliser que j'étais accro à mon mec n'avait pas amélioré mon humeur.

En réalisant que Paul s'était certainement levé plus tôt que moi, sans même avoir l'excuse de s'être couché plus tôt, pour courir dans la forêt, mettant sa vie en danger pour protéger la mienne, je me sentis atrocement coupable. Je m'affalai sur un fauteuil proche. J'étais une petite-amie affreuse.

— Range tous les sentiments négatifs que tu ressens dans un coin de ton esprit. Aujourd'hui, on va parler de mon mariage, et tu ne peux pas être triste lorsqu'on parle d'un mariage. Déjà qu'on risque tous d'être en dépression ce jour-là, alors que ça devrait être le meilleur jour de ma vie, si en plus les musiques nous poussent au suicide, on ne va pas s'en sortir.

Emily me menaça de son index pour appuyer sa déclaration. Je plaquai un faux sourire sur mon visage.

— Prends une tasse de thé, Bella, déclara Kim en attrapant la théière. Le thé, ça remonte toujours le moral.

— Ou pas.

Croisant le regard de l'indienne, j'étirai mon sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne mes oreilles. Kim, qui venait d'avaler une gorgée de thé, s'étrangla avec. Elle toussa, cracha, et il me sembla même apercevoir le liquide ressortir en partie par ses narines. Elle le confirma en se pinçant le nez.

— Ça brûle ! Ne te moque pas, Bella ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te moquer ! Ça brûle !

— Mais je ne me moque pas, mentis-je en retenant à peine mon rire.

Cet épisode eut pour mérite de me rendre le sourire – un vrai. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Emily pose devant moi les trois cartons remplis de CD qu'elle souhaitait écouter avec nous ce jour-là.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Tu le sais très bien.

— Ce que tu ne sais pas, en revanche, c'est ce à quoi tu as échappé en ne participant pas aux… deux premiers tris.

— Ce n'était pas si terrible.

— Le premier, je ne peux rien en dire, je n'étais pas là. En revanche, je me souviens parfaitement que pendant que madame s'amusait à Seattle avec sa génitrice, je me brisais sur des musiques plus mièvres les unes que les autres.

— Nous préparons un mariage !

— Eh bien moi, mon mariage ressemblera plutôt à un enterrement de jeune fille. Avec des garçons. Il y aura beaucoup de bouffe, beaucoup d'alcool, une musique qui réveille et pas une seule personne plus vieille que les mariés.

— Pas même tes parents ? m'étonnai-je.

Emily me lança un regard qui signifiait à coup sûr : « c'est la seule chose qui te choque ? ». Kim répondait déjà.

— Que je sois damnée si ma mère pose ne serait-ce qu'un orteil sur le lieu de la cérémonie !

— Je suis sûre que tu changeras d'avis, affirma Emily en branchant un vieux lecteur CD.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses paroles, un air vivifiant de métal s'éleva dans la pièce. Le volume semblait monté au maximum. Je tressaillis et me bouchai en hâte les oreilles. Kim s'effondra de rire tandis qu'Emily se jetait sur le bouton _off_.

— Tu vois, même ton lecteur est d'accord avec moi !

— Gna gna gna…

— Très mature !

— Que veux-tu ? C'est ça, de se marier !

Sur ce, elle attrapa une première pochette dans l'un des cartons et m'en montra la couverture. Une colombe prenait son envol. Un foulard rose pâle était attaché à sa patte et des pétales de rose marquaient son passage. Je grognai.

— On commence par les musiques « mariage ». Ensuite, il y aura les classiques et enfin, ceux qu'on a aimé mais qui n'ont pas vraiment de lien avec l'évènement.

— Parfait !

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Kim. Le pire, c'est que malgré son compte-rendu négatif de leur précédente réunion musicale, elle semblait réellement enthousiaste.

— Mais où as-tu obtenu tous ses CD ?

— Ma mère est fan de musique. Elle m'a prêté sa collection. Jen aussi. Kim aussi. Maggie aussi…

— Et à peu près l'ensemble des femmes de la réserve, ricana Kim.

Elle observait un autre disque, dont la coque paraissait couverte de fleurs de cerisiers. Après une seconde de réflexion, Emily ajouta :

— Tu oublies celles de la réserve Makah.

Un éclair qui passait non loin éblouit ma face consternée. Soupirant profondément, j'attrapai une troisième pochette, où deux figurines en cire s'embrassaient au sommet d'une pièce-montée couverte de chantilly. Lui portait un costard noir, elle une robe blanche. Les mariés modèles. Je retins un nouveau grognement et m'enfonçai légèrement dans mon fauteuil.

— C'est parti, dans ce cas.

.

Il nous fallut deux jours pour écouter l'ensemble des trois cartons, et un de plus pour organiser la composition finale. Au final, ce furent des journées captivantes. Je parvins à oublier Paul et, lorsque je n'y arrivais pas, je me lamentais en présence de mes amies, qui avouèrent ressentir la même peine.

« C'est l'imprégnation qui fait ça, au moins en partie, avait expliqué Emily. Nous sommes faits pour passer notre vie ensemble. Chaque instant. Nous ne pouvons pas lutter contre cette addiction. C'est de la drogue magique.

— Si c'est ça, la drogue, je comprends pourquoi les toxicomanes ne veulent pas arrêter, avait commenté Kim.

J'avais acquiescé.

— Heureusement pour nous, il y a moins de séquelles.

Nous avions éclaté de rire. Bientôt, pourtant, j'avais soupiré.

— Qu'est-ce que ce sera lorsque je partirai pour l'université… Le supporterons-nous même ? Je veux dire… physiquement parlant.

Emily avait haussé les épaules.

— Aucune idée. Aucune de nous n'a encore passé une telle période sans voir son loup. Je pense que tu pourras y survivre.

— Et Paul ?

Il y avait eu un moment de silence terriblement angoissant.

— Nous verrons, avait soufflé Emily. »

Le sujet n'était plus revenu sur le tapis. Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas d'angoisser. Chaque matin, je voyais avancer la date de mon départ. J'avais désormais l'emplacement de mon logement sur le campus, ainsi que mon emploi du temps. J'avais décidé d'acheter mes livres de cours et mon billet d'avion au cours de la semaine prochaine. Paul m'avait promis qu'il m'accompagnerait, je me doutais cependant qu'il risquait de se désister à la dernière minute.

J'inspirai profondément pour m'ôter ces sombres pensées de la tête, ce qui s'avéra difficile. Ce matin, j'étais plus anxieuse que jamais.

Enfin prête à enfiler mon masque « tout va mal, mais je fais comme si », je poussai le battant. Lorsque je croisai les yeux rouges d'Emily et le regard brillant de Kim – Kim n'avait jamais le regard brillant – je compris que tous mes efforts pour feindre la joie et la sérénité se révéleraient vains. Le vent se chargea de fermer la porte à ma place et je me précipitai vers elles sans enlever ni mes chaussures pleines de boue, ni mon imperméable dégoulinant.

— L'Etre a attaqué ? Quelqu'un est…

Les deux filles secouèrent la tête.

— Personne, pour le moment. Il… Il s'est approché de la Push. Les garçons sont sur… sur le coup.

Je me laissai tomber sur le sofa alors que Kim enfouissait son visage entre ses bras.

— Les vampires ?

— Ils sont avertis.

— Les dragons ?

— C'est dans leur « périmètre de sécurité ». Ils vont forcément réagir.

Je hochai le menton, et mes premières larmes glissèrent deux fois plus vite sur mes joues. Emily coinça à son tour son visage entre ses genoux et ses bras.

— Tout va bien, alors. Ils sont armés. Ils sont nombreux. Ils sont doués. Ils vont survivre. Ils survivent à chaque fois. Pas vrai ? A chaque fois. Tout. Va. Bien.

Mais rien n'allait, et mes paroles provoquaient l'anxiété plus qu'autre chose. Je me tus donc. Et pour faire bonne mesure, je dissimulai mon expression terrifiée dans le creux de mon coude.

Je ne bougeai plus durant de longues heures. J'avais oublié jusqu'à la raison de ma venue ici. Où étais-je, d'ailleurs ? Aucune idée. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que, dehors, Paul se battait au côté de ses frères, de vampires et de dragons, contre l'Etre. Il ignorait tout de ses capacités, de ses pouvoirs.

Je retins un piaillement hystérique. Si je commençais à hurler, je savais que je ne parviendrais plus à m'arrêter avant d'ameuter l'intégralité de la réserve. Et la situation empirerait.

Je me mordis donc la langue jusqu'à ce que le goût du sang envahisse ma bouche. Je m'attaquai ensuite à une joue, puis à l'autre. J'en étais malade.

Paul affrontait la créature la plus dangereuse qui soit, et il n'avait que des poches de sang pour se protéger.

J'entendis un gémissement. Je devinai que ce n'était pas moi qui le poussais. Qui, alors ? Il me fallut une minute pour me rappeler qui m'accompagnait. Emily et Kim.

Un nouveau gémissement s'éleva, puis plus rien. Et ma mémoire s'évapora avec le retour du silence.

.

— Emily ?

Je redressai la tête vivement, comme si je n'étais pas endormie l'instant précédent. Emily avait déjà rejoint les bras de Sam. Je me relevai en vacillant, tendant le cou pour essayer de voir si Paul se tenait sur le porche, derrière lui. Il semblait seul.

— Où est Paul ? Il va bien ?

Sam quitta difficilement des yeux sa fiancée pour la poser sur moi. Après une seconde d'hésitation, durant laquelle je ne pus plus respirer, il hocha la tête.

— Paul va bien. Jared aussi. La meute n'a perdu personne. Les autres sont partis se changer avant le débriefing.

Kim s'effondra sur le canapé. Elle pleurait de soulagement.

— Et parmi les vampires et les dragons ?

Il secoua doucement la tête. Ma tête me tourna. Je me laissai tomber à côté de Kim.

— Qui ? soufflai-je.

.

Je levai la main, m'interrompit en plein geste. Devoir frapper était étrange. Venir seule également.

Sauf que je n'étais pas seule. Sans abaisser le bras, je me tournai vers la lisière des bois. Si Paul avait accepté de m'accompagner jusqu'ici, garder sa forme humaine était un effort trop grand. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Dans mon malheur, j'avais de la chance. Les Cullen avaient annoncé deux jours de retrait. Afin de ne pas laisser de trous dans leur filet, loups et vampires avaient décidé de lever momentanément les frontières. J'avais l'étrange impression que la réaction des Cullen suite à la perte de l'un des leurs avait atténué imperceptiblement la méfiance de la meute. Comme s'ils entrevoyaient une possibilité que les vampires soient moins inhumains qu'ils ne le pensaient. Bien sûr, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose, mais c'était tout de même un sacré pas en avant, selon moi.

Paul me sourit, mais son regard brillait d'inquiétude. Il se demandait sûrement à quoi je rêvassais.

Je ne tentai pas de lui sourire en retour. Cela m'était impossible. Mais je reposai mon regard sur la porte avec plus de courage. Je toquai. Deux petits coups, c'était amplement suffisant. Je m'étonnais même qu'ils ne m'aient pas entendu arriver.

Mon estomac se contracta. Peut-être était-ce un signe. Peut-être ne voulaient-ils simplement pas me voir.

Comme pour me contredire, la porte s'ouvrit sur Carlisle. Il hocha la tête. Il ne semblait pas fâché, plutôt accablé, défait.

— Bonjour, Bella.

— Bonjour. Je… Je suis désolée de venir vous déranger. Je voulais juste… Je… Il…

Je ne savais comment présenter mes condoléances. Je n'avais jamais perdu quelqu'un qui m'était aussi proche. Or, je ne me sentais pas en droit de le pleurer. Je les avais abandonnés.

Carlisle acquiesça. Il comprenait visiblement ce que je ressentais. Il s'écarta légèrement.

— Tu veux le… voir ?

Non. Pas du tout. Je n'étais pas sûre de le supporter.

Je réalisai pourtant que c'était en partie pour cela que j'étais venue. Je ne parvenais pas à réaliser, alors qu'il le fallait. On ne pouvait avancer sans le réaliser.

— Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Il secoua la tête et s'effaça un peu plus. Je lançai un dernier regard au loup qui m'observait avant d'entrer.

Carlisle me mena au vaste salon. Ils étaient tous là. Silencieux. Désespérés. Je sentis mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Esmé lâcha un bruit étranglé. Si elle été en mesure de pleurer, ç'eut été un sanglot.

Je tournai mon regard vers le canapé. Il était là, allongé, immobile. Je clignai des paupières, refusant d'accepter l'évidence. Et pourtant. Comme l'avait dit Paul, il ne souffrait d'aucune blessure. Pas une seule. Il était seulement raide et figé, comme une statue. Il semblait dormir. Sauf que les vampires ne pouvaient pas dormir. Il était mort.

Emmett était mort.

Les larmes débordèrent et je lâchai le fameux bruit étranglé d'Esmé. Puis un deuxième, tandis qu'elle me rejoignait dans les lamentations, et un autre. En quelques secondes, je pleurais autant qu'une fontaine. Mes sanglots me secouaient douloureusement. Je tanguais sur mes pieds. A travers mes larmes, je perçus du mouvement. Carlisle avait rejoint Esmé. Puis mon regard se posa sur le corps d'Emmett.

Il était mort.

Ma respiration s'accéléra brusquement.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward faire un pas dans ma direction, les bras à demi-levés. Cependant, on m'enlaçait déjà. Je m'agrippai aux épaules de Paul, enfouis mon visage dans son cou et inspirai profondément tandis qu'il me frottait doucement le dos, embrassant de temps à autre mes cheveux. Son contact, sa présence, son amour, permirent d'alléger un peu ma peine.

Il était venu. Alors même qu'il haïssait les vampires, alors même qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Emmett, alors même qu'il entrait en terrain ennemi. Il était venu. Mon cœur se gonfla d'amour. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent, mais je ne laissai pas échapper ces trois mots. J'étais trop attachée à Edward pour lui infliger une telle souffrance dans un moment pareil. Je les gardai jalousement au fond de mon cœur. Je les lui dirais plus tard. Encore et encore.

Car il était encore en vie.

Mon ventre se retourna quand je réalisai. Je priai soudain pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Paul. Car je n'y survivrais pas.

.

cCc

.

Voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je crois que c'est l'un des chapitres les moins heureux que j'ai écrit…

La question de la semaine est… Quelle serait votre vie rêvée, idéale, en quelques mots ? Je suis curieuse…

Nous arrivons bientôt à la fin de la fic, j'ai un peu de peine à réaliser…

Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne fin de semaine à tous et à toutes, qu'elle soit tranquille, banale, surchargée, pleine de joie ou de malheurs, etc.

Bises, à la semaine prochaine,

C.


	22. Chapitre 21

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez bien. Perso, je suis éreintée… Les études sont vraiment trop lourdes à porter. Bref ! Voici le chapitre 21. Ça me fait bizarre d'avoir dépassé la vingtaine… Je crois que je n'ai jamais posté de fics aussi longues. Et celle-ci arrive bientôt à son terme : après ce chapitre-ci, il n'en restera qu'un, plus l'épilogue… Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là, donc…

Bonne lecture !

Ah ! Et faites attention, je spoile un passage du septième tome d'Harry Potter – marqué en gras. C'est d'ailleurs un léger anachronisme, puisque le livre est sorti en 2007, alors que mon histoire se déroule quelques années plus tôt.

.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout est à SM.

.

_**RAR Guest**_ : Merci pour ta review. Je n'ai pas mis Rosalie parce qu'à cet instant, elle n'est pas dans le salon. À mon sens, si elle avait vu Bella dans cet état, elle aurait risqué de lui arracher la tête, alors…

Bien sûr, elle est effondrée, plus que tout autre membre de sa famille… Après tout, l'amour vampirique est autant immortel qu'inconditionnel.

Bonne semaine à toi !

.

**Chapitre 21**

— Alors ?

Je me retournai vivement. Paul s'approchait de moi, humain à nouveau. Son regard pétilla lorsqu'il découvrit mon expression.

— Je savais que ça te plairait. On va se promener ?

J'opinai, à court de mots. M'attrapant par les épaules, il m'attira doucement à lui et m'entraîna en avant. Il n'y avait pas de sentier et, un instant, je me sentis presque coupable d'abimer ce champ de fleurs.

Une nouvelle découverte s'ajoutait à la liste de surprises que recelait la forêt de Forks, si banale en apparence. Où que je regarde, des étendues de pétales aux couleurs du soleil couchant. De l'orange, du jaune pâle, du bordeaux ou de l'écarlate. Aucune fleur n'avait la même teinte que sa voisine. Cela engendrait de splendides dégradés dont je ne voyais pas le bout. Etrange contraste, par rapport aux arbres couverts de mousse. Leurs branches multiples s'agitaient doucement, et les minces rayons du soleil qui s'infiltraient entre leur feuillage dense parait le tout d'or. Même l'air scintillait.

— Les fleurs ne fleurissent qu'une semaine par année. Je voulais absolument qu'on y assiste ensemble.

Quelque chose dans son ton me poussa à me détourner du spectacle inouï qui se jouait devant moi. Un accent incertain. Comme s'il craignait de ne plus être là l'année suivante pour y assister à nouveau.

Lorsque je croisai son regard triste, une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

— Ne dis pas ça, chuchotai-je.

Ma voix tremblait, et j'étais sûre que mes yeux brillaient. Je refoulai mes larmes. J'en avais marre de pleurer. Encore plus quelqu'un qui n'était pas encore mort. Qui ne mourrait pas.

— Tu ne mourras pas. Je ne mourrai pas. Nous ne mourrons pas et l'année prochaine, nous reviendrons ici. Tous les deux.

Il hocha faiblement la tête. Je souris.

— Tu te rends compte ? On fêtera nos un an ensemble !

— Ça passe si vite.

J'opinai. Puis mon sourire se fana. Je dressai la tête dans sa direction.

— C'est mal, tu crois ?

— Quoi donc ? s'étonna-t-il.

Je baissai les yeux. Une douce brise s'était levée. Les fleurs s'agitaient sur leurs tiges, transformant leurs pétales mouvants en une mer de sang.

— D'admirer un tel spectacle. De faire des projets. D'être heureux.

— Bien sûr que non !

— Même lorsque d'autres pleurent leurs proches ? Même lorsque la fin du monde semble proche ?

Son deuxième bras vint s'enrouler autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui.

— Nous ne faisons rien de mal, au contraire. A présent, nous connaissons les risques. A quoi bon se morfondre en attendant un combat qui rend notre retour incertain ? Il vaut mieux profiter de ce que nous avons, tant que c'est possible. Aimer. Partager. Rire. Etre heureux. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que nous continuerons ainsi des années, et des années, et des années.

Mes bras vinrent l'enlacer à son tour.

— Moi aussi, chuchotai-je.

.

— Alors ?

Je posai délicatement les trois tasses ainsi que la théière sur la table avant de me pencher sur l'œuvre d'Emily. Je grimaçai.

— C'est si affreux que ça ?

— Non, au contraire. En fait, ça me fait réaliser combien le mien est hideux.

Elles éclatèrent de rire. J'adressai un regard noir à Kim.

— Je te ferai remarquer que si le mien est affreux, le tien mérite d'être incendié sur-le-champ.

Elle me tira la langue.

— Je ne t'écoute pas. Je suis dans le déni.

— Tu devras sortir dans le déni lorsqu'Emily choisira.

— Même pas. Elle prendra le mien.

— C'est ça, ricanai-je.

Je repris ma place en bout de table et glissai mes pieds sous mes fesses avant d'observer le tas de papier crème massacré qui me faisait face. Décidée à m'inspirer du bricolage d'Emily, qui ressemblait déjà à un livre, pour réparer les dégâts au maximum, je m'emparai d'une paire de ciseaux.

Emily remplit nos tasses de thé fumant, puis se replongea dans la confection de son livre d'or. Kim comatait devant le sien, et je pouvais parier qu'elle pensait à Jared. A son mariage. Et au livre d'or qu'elle créerait alors.

Pour ma part, je considérais qu'acheter un livre d'or tout fait aurait été le plus pratique et le plus logique. Je ne me doutais même pas que certaines femmes le fabriquaient elles-mêmes ! Dans tous les cas, seules les femmes habiles de leurs mains, telle Emily, devaient en avoir l'idée.

À cet instant, Emily repoussa son livre avec brusquerie, me faisant sursauter. Je me tournai vers elle. Elle avait posé son front sur ses mains, m'empêchant de voir son expression.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux en parler ?

Elle hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien pendant un moment. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, le regard interrogatif qu'elle posa sur nous brillait de larmes.

— Vous croyez que je devrais… annuler la lune de miel ?

— Quoi ? Non !

Cette lune de miel, elle nous bassinait avec depuis des semaines ! Ils avaient beaucoup économisé pour pouvoir s'acheter le billet d'avion que nécessitait la traversée de l'océan jusqu'à Londres, ainsi que l'hôtel. Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas vraiment compris le but d'une lune de miel dans un pays où il pleut autant qu'à Forks, mais l'important était que ça leur plaise. Et Emily en rêvait, selon ses dires, chaque nuit. Quant à Sam, tant que sa moitié était heureuse, il l'était également.

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu annuler ?

Elle soupira profondément puis, croisant ses bras sur la table, posa son menton dessus.

— Parce que je crains chaque jour un peu plus que nous n'arrivions pas jusqu'au mariage. Parce que seul le fait que la majorité des invités ignore la gravité de la situation m'empêche d'annuler la cérémonie tout court. Parce que n'est-ce pas malhonnête de fêter son union alors que d'autres pleurent un proche ? Parce que Sam risque de toute façon d'être trop occupé pour pouvoir partir. Parce que s'il parvient à se libérer, il laissera la meute avec un loup en moins lors des attaques de l'Etre. Parce que…

— Parce que tu angoisses. Parce qu'un mariage, c'est stressant, même lorsqu'on est imprégné, même lorsqu'on a patienté jusqu'à en être absolument sûr, même lorsqu'on ne craint pas que le monde tel que nous le connaissons disparaisse dans une brève période. Mais ce n'est pas une raison valable. L'important, c'est que tu aimes Sam et qu'il t'aime. Ce qui est le cas.

— L'important, c'est que tu profites à fond afin de ne rien regretter si notre monde s'écroule.

— L'important, c'est qu'on n'arrête pas de faire des projets.

— Ni d'être heureuses.

— Nous avons plus de chance que beaucoup, non ? Nous avons une famille, des amies, l'amour de notre vie… Alors, profitons !

J'échangeai avec Kim un regard complice. Emily hocha la tête. J'attrapai la bobine de fil qui trainait à proximité et l'agitai devant son nez.

— Alors, en avant ! Il faut que ce soir, Sam et toi puissiez choisir le livre d'or parfait. Même si on sait toutes lequel vous allez sélectionner.

— Le mien ! se vanta Kim.

Je l'ignorai. Comme je l'avais dit, nous étions parfaitement conscientes du choix futur du couple.

.

— Alors ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur ma liste et retint une grimace en redécouvrant sa longueur.

— On commence par ce qui est pour l'école, ça te va ? Et on finit par le cadeau.

— Le cadeau ?

Je levai un sourcil. Il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié. Je lui en avais parlé la veille !

Comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, il écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama :

— Oh ! Le cadeau ! Oui, c'est vrai. Pour… Je… Oui… Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue !

Il avait oublié. Je soupirai.

— Pour Sam et Emily. Le cadeau de mariage.

— Oui, bien sûr. Je le savais.

Je secouai la tête, consternée.

— Tu souris.

— Pas du tout, niai-je.

Il pencha la tête.

— Si, tu souris.

— Non, affirmai-je en fixant mon regard sur la vitrine la plus proche.

Paul était têtu. Il m'attrapa par les épaules et me fit tourner sur moi-même jusqu'à ce que nos regards se croisent. Il esquissa un sourire triomphant.

— Menteuse. Tu souris. Tu ne fais que ça, aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ?

Parce que, malgré ses rondes incessantes, sa fatigue et son stress, il s'était libéré toute une journée. Pour moi.

— Parce que tu es risible.

— Tant que ça te fait sourire, ça me va.

J'éclatai de rire.

— Et si tu en ris, ça me plait encore plus.

Il dut presque se plier en deux pour m'embrasser le nez. Cela me fit rire davantage encore.

— Allez, en route. Sinon, nous n'aurons jamais le temps de tout faire ce soir.

— Et alors ? Tu reviens demain avec les filles, non ?

— Pour le mariage. Pas pour acheter des fournitures scolaires.

— Je ne pense pas que ça les gênerait.

— Eh bien, peut-être que c'est moi qui ne veux pas. Peut-être que me préparer pour l'université, je ne veux le faire qu'avec toi.

— Et pourquoi ce désir ?

— Peut-être parce que je n'arrive pas à me faire à notre séparation prochaine.

Il m'attira contre lui.

— Bella, ni toi, ni moi ne mourrons. N'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour ? Il n'y a aucune raison que cela se passe autrement.

À part l'Etre surpuissant qui nous chassait en vue de réduire le monde en cendres. Cependant…

— Je ne parlais pas de ça.

— De quoi, dans ce cas ?

— De l'université.

Il parut surpris par ma réponse. Je me demandai même s'il y avait déjà songé.

— Je pars, tu restes. Je ne sais pas quand nous nous reverrons. Tu me manqueras tellement…

— Toi aussi.

Le silence s'étira de longues secondes. La vie continuait, autour de nous, et je me demandai si les passants nous remarquaient. Que voyaient-ils ? Un couple enlacé, certainement. Dans son monde. Percevaient-ils l'angoisse qui nous étreignait ? L'incertitude, la tristesse ?

Relevant mes yeux inquiets sur son visage, je chuchotai :

— Et en ce qui concerne… l'imprégnation ?

Sur mes épaules, ses doigts se crispèrent. Je compris qu'il réfléchissait à mon départ imminent autant, voire plus que moi. Rien d'étonnant.

— Tout ira bien. Tu iras bien.

— Et toi ? Que ressent le loup imprégné lorsque sa moitié s'éloigne ? Je ne veux pas que tu souffres !

— Je ne souffrirai pas. Tout ira bien.

Il mentait, c'était évident. Et je voulais la vérité. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Non, cet après-midi, je voulais juste traîner avec mon petit-ami comme si nous formions un couple normal qui se préparait pour la fac, et non pour un combat jusqu'à la mort contre le boss final. Je voulais l'embrasser à l'infini, convaincue que je passerais les quatre-vingt prochaines années à son côté. Je voulais me plaindre du nombre de manuels demandés pour les cours, et acheter un cadeau à nos amis bientôt mariés.

Je m'interdis donc d'insister, et me laissai entraîner vers la librairie la plus proche. Je fus servie par une vieille dame qui me promena dans la boutique pendant une bonne demi-heure. Paul avait mystérieusement disparu à l'instant où j'avais tendu à la vendeuse ma liste de livres à acheter. Je retins les pincements au cœur qui me prirent à chaque fois que je regardai autour de moi à sa recherche. Ce n'était pas grave, après tout. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on avait décidé de passer une journée ensemble à Seattle pour faire des achats qu'il devait rester à mon côté tout du long.

En fait… si ! C'était exactement le but de cette virée shopping ! Traîner ensemble, profiter qu'aucune oreille hypersensible ne traine dans le coin pour discuter de tout, apprendre à mieux se connaître, rire, s'embrasser… Et lui, il…

Il réapparut à l'instant où je saluais la libraire en récupérant ma carte bancaire. Il la remercia comme s'il avait effectué lui-même des achats, attrapa mon sac bourré à craquer de livres avant que je ne tende la main et, attrapant celle-ci, il me guida jusqu'à la sortie.

— Ça va ?

Il osait encore me le demander !

— Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? rétorquai-je sèchement.

— Je ne sais pas. Tu as l'air… contrariée.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Ta moue. Ta démarche. Ton ton. Mon cœur.

— Eh bien, tu te trompes. Tout. Va. Bien.

— Si tu le dis… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant, du coup ?

— Papeterie.

— Je sais où elle est. Suis-moi. Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ? Tu es toute raide. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, pas vrai ?

— Je me porte à merveille. A mer-veille.

Il n'ajouta rien, moi non plus, et nous nous dirigeâmes à pas lents en direction de notre prochaine destination. Je pressai le pas en l'apercevant, au bout de la rue.

— Au fait, tu as tout trouvé ?

— Où ?

— A la librairie, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

— Hun hun.

— Ça veut dire oui, ou ça veut dire non ?

— Ça veut dire « tu le saurais si tu étais resté ».

Je me mordis la lèvre. Moi qui ne voulais rien lui dire, afin de voir le temps qu'il mettrait à comprendre, seul… Paul s'arrêta net. Un vieux bonhomme au visage cramoisi le contourna de justesse en marmonnant une insulte.

— C'est pour ça que tu es en colère ? Tu m'en veux ?

— Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Il éclata de rire. La dernière chose à faire, à mon sens. Je tournai les talons et repris ma route vers la papeterie. Il me saisit le poignet. Je tirai, secouai, tentant de me dégager. Peine perdue.

— Lâche-moi.

— Pas avant que tu aies accepté de m'écouter.

— Ne t'en fais pas : ton rire est si discret qu'il en faudrait beaucoup pour que je ne l'entende pas.

Si son envie de rire pétilla dans ses prunelles grises, il ne le laissa pas s'échapper. Un bon point pour lui. Il n'avait plus qu'à en gagner quarante de plus.

— Je suis désolé si ça t'a vexée que je sorte un moment. J'avais… une course à faire.

— Sans moi ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

— Oui, sans toi. Une course de dernière minute, très importante.

— Et quelle est-elle ? Je suis curieuse.

Il leva son bras et je repérai, collé à l'immense sac en plastique blanc contenant mes nouveaux manuels, un sachet vert bouteille qui semblait presque vide.

— C'est là-dedans. Et pour le moment, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Mais je te promets que d'ici la fin de la semaine, tu sauras.

— Promis ?

— Promis. Tu ne m'en veux plus ?

— Je vais y réfléchir.

Il sourit devant ma réponse, en parfaite contradiction avec ce qu'il ressentait sûrement, via notre lien. Un apaisement soudain. Et, sans doute aucun, de la curiosité. Que contenait le paquet ? Était-ce pour moi ? J'en aurais mis ma main à couper.

J'y étais particulièrement sensible, sûrement parce que ce serait le second cadeau de Paul. Je frôlai le bracelet que je portais en permanence depuis l'instant où il me l'avait donné. Je devrais lui en offrir un, non ?

Plus surprenant, malgré mon insistance, il refusa de se confier. Lui qui ne parvenait pas à me résister, d'ordinaire !

— Comment oses-tu me faire patienter alors que nous risquons de ne pas survivre à cette semaine ? Ou même à cette journée !

— Tu plaisantes de ça, maintenant ? s'étonna-t-il, crispé.

Je m'absorbai dans l'observation de l'offre « deux cahiers achetés, un troisième offert ». A dire vrai, cela me mettait autant mal à l'aise que lui d'évoquer ce sujet.

— Non, avouai-je. Désolée.

— En parlant de cette semaine, un nouveau feu de camp est organisé, vendredi. Les anciens raconteront leurs légendes. Tu viendras ? Si ça te dérange d'entendre une deuxième fois nos histoires, je comprendrai très bien…

— Ça me fera très plaisir, l'interrompis-je. Vous le faites régulièrement ?

— Une à deux fois par année, pour le moment.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Cela faisait moins de six mois que j'avais assisté à leur précédente rencontre. Reposant le pack de quatre stylos noirs que je tenais, je cherchai son regard.

— Les anciens tiennent à ce que Coralie les entende, au moins une fois, avant…

Je hochai la tête. C'était un moment important pour les imprégnés. Ils ne pouvaient risquer que l'un d'eux meure avant qu'elle ait entendu les mythes quileutes.

— En plus, ça lui permettra de nous rencontrer. Après tout, nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de contact avec elle depuis l'imprégnation d'Embry.

J'approuvai. Depuis le jour de leur rencontre, le dragon n'avait plus rendu visite à Sam et Emily, à ma connaissance en tout cas. Je savais par Paul qu'elle passait ses journées avec Embry, mais à part ce dernier, nul loup ne l'avait croisée.

— Ils s'entendent bien ?

— A merveille. Apparemment, les dragons également s'imprègnent, à leur manière. Ça n'a choqué personne. Coralie elle-même explique que, sans le savoir, elle n'attendait que ça. Qu'il a comblé le vide en elle. Elle est… dégoulinante de mièvrerie.

Je pouffai. Il me lança un regard de reproches et grimaça.

— Si tu étais dans son crâne lorsqu'il rentre d'un rendez-vous avec sa « dragonne chérie d'amour », tu ne rigolerais pas. C'est vraiment affreux. Moi qui pensais pourtant avoir atteint le sommet avec Jared !

Je ris, tout en admirant la nouvelle gamme de surligneurs pâles.

— Stabilo bleu ou Stabilo vert ?

— Je préfère le rose. Quand tu rougis, tu es presque de la même couleur.

— Hé ! m'offusquai-je en le frappant sans ménagement. Tu exagères !

Il ne tenta pas de l'éviter. Logique, dans la mesure où il parut ne même pas sentir le coup.

— A peine. Et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. Même si le bleu est très bien aussi.

Pour la peine, j'attrapai un stylo vert… et un bleu aussi, parce qu'il fallait avouer que j'adorais sa couleur. Je me tournai ensuite vers les crayons de papier, mes préférés, les rouges avec la petite gomme au bout.

— Et nous ? Que pensent les autres lorsque tu mutes juste après un rendez-vous ? Tu les embêtes ?

— Je pense à toi sans cesse, si là est ta question. Ça les gêne un peu, mais ça ne les embête pas.

— Comment ça se fait ?

— Il paraitrait que notre relation m'a trop fait grandir pour qu'ils s'énervent en revivant nos baisers.

Je rougis à cette pensée. En temps normal, je tentais d'oublier cette particularité, qui faisait que le moindre de nos gestes, le moindre de nos mots d'amour étaient entendus par le reste de la meute.

— J'ai enfin perdu mon surnom.

— Ton surnom ?

— Paul l'explosif, la bombe humaine, des trucs de ce style.

— C'est méchant !

— Pas plus que ça. C'est plutôt réaliste. Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'état de mon armoire, il y a quelques semaines. Je crois que lorsque je me suis imprégné, il me restait quelque chose comme deux ou trois shorts, et autant de chaussures. Pas de _paires_ de chaussures, hein. De chaussures. Evidemment, le reste, j'avais en quantité, puisqu'on ne met rien d'autre.

J'avais du mal à l'imaginer.

— Et maintenant ?

— Maintenant quoi ? Oh ! Je refais doucement ma collection. Si tu avais vu la tête de ma mère la première fois qu'elle m'a vu rentrer trempé, uniquement vêtu d'un short !

Je ris avec lui, puis lui tendis deux sortes de gommes.

— Laquelle ? Je t'interdis de faire une autre remarque sur mon physique.

— D'accord. Dans ce cas, je n'ai aucune préférence.

Je laissai tomber dans le panier la gomme blanche.

— Très bon choix.

— Merci. Je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. On peut passer à la caisse.

— Et ensuite ?

— J'ai cherché l'adresse de l'agence, pour le billet.

— Tu n'y vas pas en voiture ? Tu prends le train ?

— Non, l'avion.

Il parut surpris.

— Elle n'est pas si éloignée que cela, non, ton université ?

— Tu trouves ? éludai-je.

.

— Alors ?

— Bonjour, j'aimerais un billet d'avion pour le lundi dix septembre, s'il vous plaît.

— Vous venez d'où ?

— Forks. La dernière fois que j'ai voyagé, j'ai pris l'avion à Port Angeles, puis Seattle.

— Quelle destination ?

— A L… dans le Massachussetts.

En m'entendant, Paul s'étrangla avec sa propre salive. Derrière le comptoir, l'homme m'adressa un sourire bref puis se plongea dans ses papiers, cherchant visiblement le meilleur itinéraire à me proposer.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? me demanda mon petit-ami à voix basse.

— Quelle histoire ?

— Tu… Tu ne vas pas à Seattle ?

— Tu en connais beaucoup, des étudiants qui font un détour par le Massachussetts pour se rendre à Seattle ?

— Ton père est au courant ?

— Bien sûr que non, ce serait trop évident, répondis-je en roulant des yeux.

— Mais… pourquoi cette université ? A quel moment as-tu… C'est ta solution de rechange, comprit-il. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

— Mademoiselle ?

Je me tournai en quatrième vitesse vers le standardiste.

— Oui, qu'est-ce que vous me proposez ?

— Si cela ne vous dérange pas, le trajet Port-Angeles Seattle me semble l'idéal. Ensuite…

.

— Alors ?

Je fis mine de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là. Parcourant ma liste des yeux, j'annonçai :

— Je crois que j'ai tout. Il ne reste que le cadeau.

Il grogna. Je ne parvins pas à savoir si c'était le loup qui parlait en lui, ou juste l'adolescent irrité. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire.

— Bella, depuis quand as-tu refusé l'offre de Seattle ?

Je grimaçai.

— Quelques semaines. J'ai mis un bout de temps pour choisir…

— Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

— Tu ne m'as pas posé la question.

Il me lança un regard signifiant : « Ne te fiche pas de moi. »

— Tu voulais être le premier averti, tu l'es. Enfin, sauf si on compte Charlie. Mais vu qu'il ouvre mon courrier…

— Pas d'autres raisons, tu es sûre ?

— J'ai oublié, avouai-je en toute sincérité.

— Tu as oublié ta raison ?

— J'ai oublié de t'en parler. Il y a eu les dragons, et l'Etre, et Edward, et… Je ne sais pas. J'ai oublié.

Paul semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Quelle adolescente oubliait de prévenir son petit-ami qui-plus-est-imprégné que son choix final se portait sur une fac située à l'autre bout du pays ?

— Désolée. Je sais que mes réactions sont anormales, parfois.

Il haussa les épaules. Il ne savait visiblement plus quoi dire.

— Alors… ton idée de cadeau ?

Je restai momentanément médusée, le temps de vérifier qu'il ne blaguait pas. Mais non. Il n'ajouta rien. Il avait changé délibérément de sujet.

— Je… hum… En fait, nous… nous avons remarqué, avec Kim, que la réserve de thés d'Emily baissait dangereusement. J'ai prévu de lui en offrir toute une collection. Une autre idée, mais ça, c'est tiré de la liste, c'est un hamac. Je sais que ça leur plairait beaucoup, à tous les deux. Au début, je craignais que ce soit trop classique, et qu'on leur en offre plusieurs, mais ensuite, je me suis rappelé de l'espace autour de la maison. Ils ne risquent pas de manquer d'arbres. Et puis, vu le nombre de réunions de la meute qui se déroulent chez eux, ils seront bien rentabilisés. Je dois avouer qu'au début, je pensais qu'avec le changement d'Alpha… Mais au final, c'est plus pratique chez Sam et Emily, non ? On a nos marques et, chez Jacob, on craindrait toujours d'embêter Billy, avec nos réunions bruyantes et tardives. Pour en revenir au hamac, le seul point négatif, c'est le temps. Mais bon, un auvent, et le tour est joué, pas vrai ? Peut-être qu'on devrait l'offrir avec, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Je le gratifiai d'un regard inquiet. Il m'observait d'un air pensif, depuis le début de ma tirade. Plus gênant, ce regard était mâtiné d'une angoissante tristesse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? répétai-je face à son absence de réaction.

— Tu sais que si tu ne veux plus rester avec moi, il suffit de me le dire ?

— Pardon ?

Quelle discussion absurde. Quelle virée absurde. Quelle journée absurde. Je me demandai quand notre rendez-vous avait pris un tel tour. Ce matin, j'étais heureuse, amoureuse, impatiente… et là, il m'expliquait que je ne voulais plus de lui ?

— Si tu ne veux plus de moi… Tu peux me le dire, tu sais ? Tu n'es pas obligée de t'exiler à l'autre bout du pays.

J'éclatai de rire. C'était certainement la pire réaction envisageable, mais entre le soulagement et l'incrédulité provoqués par son affirmation, je ne réussis qu'à pouffer jusqu'à l'asphyxie.

— Paul, pourquoi je voudrais te quitter ? Tout va bien entre nous, non ?

Mon estomac se serra à l'idée d'une réponse négative.

— Bien sûr. Enfin, il me semblait. Jusqu'à ce que tu décides de quitter l'état de Washington.

— Ce n'est pas du tout pour mettre de la distance entre nous ! m'écriai-je, horrifiée qu'il soit parvenu à cette conclusion. Pas plus pour m'éloigner de Forks, ou… ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. En fait… En fait, c'est tout le contraire.

Je rougis. Cependant, Paul m'observait à présent avec curiosité, et je ne me voyais guère reprendre mes dernières paroles.

— Tu te souviens, il y a… wouah ! un bout de temps, maintenant, quand tu m'as dit que tu m'imaginais bien devenir… chercheuse ?

— Oui. Tu… tu veux vraiment devenir chercheuse ?

— Je ne sais pas encore. Mais, j'aimerais travailler dans un domaine scientifique, en tout cas. Du coup, j'ai cherché une fac à ma portée se concentrant sur les sciences… et ils m'ont accepté.

— C'est génial !

Il m'attrapa par la taille pour me faire tournoyer. Lorsqu'il me reposa, j'avais la tête qui tournait, et une adolescente, ainsi que sa mère s'étaient figées pour nous regarder. Je m'empourprai encore plus, d'autant que Paul dut me soutenir lors de mes premiers pas : je trébuchais déjà lorsque je n'avais pas de vertiges, alors…

— Je suis désolé… d'avoir réagi comme ça en l'apprenant. Je suis tellement heureux de savoir que tu sais ce que tu vas faire… et qu'on t'ait accepté là où tu le voulais. Je sais que tu t'es inscrite à Seattle parce que tu n'étais pas sûre d'être acceptée ailleurs, et que tu voulais rester proche…

— Excuses acceptées. Et moi, je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit. J'essaierai de ne plus oublier des trucs d'une telle importance.

— Tu es toute pardonnée. On va l'acheter, ce cadeau ?

— Une dernière mise au point, avant, peut-être ?

— Quel genre ?

Je me dressai sur la pointe des pieds pour capturer ses lèvres.

— Je t'aime, Paul.

.

— Alors ?

— Je préfère le gris.

— Je préfère le bleu.

Emily éclata de rire. Sur sa main droite, le coffret gris vacilla.

— Je crois que toutes les deux, vous décrédibiliserez pour trois siècles le dicton « qui se ressemble, s'assemble ».

— Emily, déclarai-je, fataliste, la simple existence de l'imprégnation le décrédibilise. Honnêtement, qui, parmi nous, se considère comme un loup-garou ? Nous ne sommes ni grandes, ni musclées. Nous n'avons pas de grandes capacités physiques et nos sens ne se sont pas encore développés autant que ceux des garçons. Et je peux vous assurer que je ne me transforme pas en loup.

— Il ne parle pas de physique.

— Aucune idée. Mais trouves-tu vraiment que, niveau caractère, Sam et toi êtes des copies-conformes ?

— Paul est aussi têtu que toi !

— Si j'avais dû m'imprégner du loup qui est autant obstiné que moi, je serais en couple avec Jacob.

Elles concédèrent volontiers d'une moue sur les lèvres.

— Bref. Là n'est pas la question.

— Tout à fait. Et j'insiste. Le bleu est le plus beau.

— Mais pas du tout ! Tu devrais choisir le gris, Emily. Il est classe, il est unisexe.

— Parce que le bleu, ce n'est pas une unisexe, pour toi ?

— Le bleu est universellement attribué aux garçons.

— Marie est toujours représentée en bleu !

— Parce que tu crois en Marie, maintenant ?

— Là n'est pas la question. Ou alors, je te répliquerai, bien que je m'en sois abstenue jusque-là parce que je sais que nos arguments sont bidons et uniquement destinés à convaincre Emily d'approuver notre choix complètement subjectif, je te répliquerai que, avec tes affirmations sur l'association entre couleurs et sexe, tu fais reculer d'un demi-siècle les avancées pour l'égalité entre hommes et femmes. J'ajouterai même que tu freines pour un autre demi-siècle les futures avancées de nos droits.

— Soit. Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

— Parfait. Emily, tu peux donc choisir… le bleu.

— Oui, Emily, fais ton choix. Le bon – le mien !

L'indienne gloussa en nous dévisageant tour à tour, ainsi que les deux coffrets qu'elle tenait. Je m'interrogeai sur la façon dont elle avait fait tenir en équilibre sur ces paumes _deux_ coffrets alors qu'elle ne possédait que deux mains.

Enfin, elle les reposa, un à un, sur le présentoir, et en saisit un troisième, tout blanc. Tout en se dirigeant vers les caisses, non loin, elle nous expliqua :

— Je crois que je vais prendre celui-ci. Il fera joli dans notre salon.

Kim souffla profondément, dépitée. Je lâchai :

— Le mien est toujours le plus beau.

— Il lui plaira, vous pensez ? A Sam ?

Je faillis répéter qu'il aurait sûrement préféré le gris, me retins. Comme l'avait dit Kim, nos choix étaient purement subjectifs.

— Je suis sûre qu'il va l'adorer.

— Tu sais, Emily. Je crois que tu pourrais lui offrir une boite de conserve rouillée qu'il serait ravi, Sam. Il t'adore. Ce qui lui fait surtout plaisir, ce jour-là, c'est de t'épouser, t'embrasser, et danser avec toi toute la nuit.

— Vous partez quand pour Londres ?

— Pour être à l'heure à l'aéroport, on doit partir à neuf heures.

— Oh ! Le réveil ne risque pas d'être compliqué, après votre nuit de noces…

Emily rougit et s'abstint de toute réponse. Je soupirai.

— Vous partez après moi.

— Oh ! Sam m'a dit : le Massachussetts, c'est ça ?

Je m'étonnai à peine qu'elle soit déjà au courant. Kim ne paraissait pas apprendre la nouvelle non plus.

— Tout à fait, confirmai-je.

— Tu es une petite cachottière, Bella !

— Paul m'en veut ? Hier, il ne semblait pas fâché, mais…

— Il ne peut pas t'en vouloir, Bella. Tant que tu es heureuse, tout lui convient.

Nous grimaçâmes de conserve. Dans ces moments, je comprenais pourquoi les non-imprégnés considéraient notre relation comme malsaine.

— Ils nous aiment. C'est le plus important. Je sais que mon Jared m'aimerait tout autant s'il ne s'était pas imprégné. Notre relation serait différente, mais nous nous aimerions tout autant.

— Pareil, ajoutai-je. J'aurais pu choisir Edward. Mon lien avec Paul était… salement amoché. Mais j'ai choisi Paul.

— Euh… ça ne prouve pas qu'il…

— Si. Ça prouve que les sentiments sont plus forts que l'imprégnation, quoiqu'on en dise. Il m'aimerait toujours, je l'aimerais toujours, tu aimerais toujours Jared et toi, Emily, toujours Sam.

— Je ne crois pas que ce serait réciproque.

Nous nous figeâmes en entendant ses accents sincères, et je croisai le regard de Kim avant de le poser sur Emily. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux de révéler, enfin, après des semaines de discussion, son angoisse la plus profonde.

— Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

— Sans l'imprégnation, il rejoindrait Leah.

— Non, Emily, je suis sûre que non.

— Et pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Ils se connaissent depuis bien plus longtemps, ils ont construit leur relation sur des bases saines et elle l'aime encore, ça crève les yeux.

Kim ouvrit la bouche, mais garda le silence. Une discussion lointaine avec Jacob me revint en mémoire et je secouai la tête.

— Je suis sûre que non. Il ressentirait sûrement quelque chose pour Leah, à nouveau, mais… Il t'aime. Il te connaît. Vous avez discuté ensemble, vous avez rigolé ensemble, tu l'as soutenu, aimé, embrassé. Vous avez discuté de pleins de choses, construit votre famille… Je suis sûre qu'il te choisirait pour partager sa vie, Emily, comme j'ai choisi Paul. Je suis de plus en plus convaincue qu'il y a des couples faits pour vivre ensemble, quelles que soient les circonstances. Paul et moi en faisons partie, et toi et Sam également, ça crève les yeux.

— J'approuve absolument ce que tu dis. J'ajouterais même que Jared et moi figurons également sur la liste des couples destinés.

J'opinai et Emily sourit doucement. Je lui pressai l'épaule.

— Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu, mais que diriez-vous d'une soirée entre filles ? Je sais que Paul se réunit avec la meute aux alentours de dix heures. Ils en ont pour des heures, comme d'habitude. Et j'ai une merveilleuse idée pour se remonter le moral, rire jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé et, en plus, apprendre à se connaître. On aura qu'à faire un saut chez moi, et chez Kim, et c'est parti !

— D'accord.

— Je suis partante ! Et je prends le volant !

.

— Alors ?

Kim fronça les sourcils et rapprocha la photo, comme pour mieux voir l'adolescent qui se tenait à côté d'elle, un bras autour de sa taille. Enfin, elle écarquilla les yeux, laissa tomber la photo et se cacha le visage entre ses mains.

— Je crois que… c'est la plus grosse erreur de ma vie !

— Allez, qui c'est ?

— Accouche !

— Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est… Job.

— Job ?

— Ton voisin Job ?

Kim hocha la tête, les pommettes brunes, et retira ses doigts, qui cachaient toujours ses prunelles.

— Qui est Job ?

— Un adolescent qui a une année ou deux de moins que Kim, je dirais. Il passe son temps à sécher les cours et il a les dents de travers.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Je n'étais pas mécontente de ne pas l'avoir croisé jusqu'ici.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Job ?

— Rien du tout. Nous avions… douze ans, par là. Nos mères sont sacrément proches. Du coup, pour la fête du village annuelle, maman m'a proposé de… Sa copine s'était plainte. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi toutes les filles à qui il demandait de l'accompagner refusaient. Alors, ma mère m'a demandé de… de lui proposer d'y aller avec moi. Le pire c'est que j'avais déjà un partenaire. J'avais le béguin pour lui depuis le jour de la rentrée. J'étais trop contente qu'il m'ait invité. Mais maman a insisté…

Kim grimaça. Je compatis. J'avais croisé sa mère, lors d'une de mes visites. C'était une force de la nature. Je ne me voyais pas lui dire non. Alors, son enfant de douze ans !

— Bref. Tout ce qu'i savoir, c'est que lorsqu'on a pris cette photo, c'était au début de la soirée, avant que ce gars n'essaie de m'embrasser. Son haleine sentait… mauvais !

— Mais il est super précoce ce mec, non ? Il avait quoi ? Dix ans ?

Elle acquiesça.

— Lorsque je l'ai repoussé, devinez qui a croisé mon regard ?

— Ton amoureux !

— Touché.

J'éclatai de rire. Elle me donna une tape taquine sur le crâne.

— Ce n'est pas drôle ! Il ne m'a plus parlé jusqu'à… toujours, en fait.

— Job ?

— Non, l'autre. Mais Job non plus.

— Ma pauvre… tu fais fuir tous tes prétendants.

— Sauf le plus important !

Penser à Jared lui arracha un magnifique sourire. Qui se transforma vite en un rictus malicieux.

— Et vous, alors ? Je ne veux pas être la seule à parler de mes déconfitures amoureuses !

Emily expliqua à mi-voix qu'avant d'emménager ici, elle sortait avec un indien de la réserve Makah, qui l'avait quittée lorsqu'elle avait ri à sa proposition de chasse aux requins.

— Le jour de la St-Valentin, en plus !

Ce qui nous amena à parler de nos St-Valentin respectives.

— La seule que j'aie fêté, en fait… c'est celle de cette année. Avant Edward, je n'ai pas eu de petit-copain…

— Jamais ?

— Aucun ?

Je secouai la tête.

— Que voulez-vous, je suis la plus pure de nous trois !

Kim se râcla la gorge.

— Tu n'étais pas avec Paul, en février, s'étonna Emily.

— Non. Je l'ai fêtée avec Mike Newton et Jake.

En voyant leur expression, je leur rappelai que jusqu'à très récemment, Jacob était amoureux de moi.

— On sait. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Si vous voulez mon avis, si toutes mes St-Valentin futures se déroulent comme ça, je préfère ne plus les fêter du tout.

— On ne veut pas ton avis, on veut des détails !

Emily manifesta son appui en répétant, comme un écho, « des détails ! ». Je la dévisageai en me disant que des albums photos, l'angoisse due au mariage tout proche, et un plein bol de chocolats à la liqueur n'étaient vraiment pas bons pour la santé.

— Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Je ne savais même pas que c'était la St-Valentin, avant que Jacob m'offre des cœurs en sucre.

— C'est trop mignon.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, Kim non plus n'avait pas particulièrement supporté les chocolats alcoolisés. Je l'observai tendre la main pour en récupérer un énième. J'hésitai à l'arrêter, n'en fit rien. Ce soir, nous devions nous amuser.

— Et j'avais invité pleins de gens pour une séance de cinéma… ils se sont tous décommandés. Sauf Mike et Jacob.

Je repensai à la tête de Mike lorsque je lui avais proposé de prendre la Golf de Jake. Kim gloussa en voyant mon expression.

— Donc ?

— C'était un film d'action ridicule. Mike a fini par dégobiller, Jake est parti en ayant l'impression d'être malade – c'était le soir de sa première mutation – et j'ai attrapé la gastro de Mike.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire.

— Pour être raté, c'était raté.

— Je suis sûre que l'année prochaine, tu t'amuseras plus.

— Oui.

J'imaginais mal Paul me gâcher ma journée. Nous nous ressemblions assez pour finir par longer la grève comme s'il s'agissait d'un jour banal. Peut-être m'offrirait-il un autre présent ?

Puis je réalisai que je serais probablement en train de préparer mon sac pour les cours du lendemain, dans ma chambre d'étudiant du Massachussetts.

— Moi, je crois que je sors avec quelqu'un à chaque St-Valentin depuis… longtemps.

— Quel est ton plus vieux souvenir ?

— Ou ton plus gênant ?

— Hum… Je crois que c'est lors d'un voyage scolaire. Mon valentin du jour m'avait offert une glace. A la menthe.

— Faux pas.

Tout le monde savait que Kim haïssait la menthe.

— Oui. En même temps, quelle personne sensée offre une glace à quelqu'un d'autre sans lui demander quel parfum il préfère ? Du coup, je lui ai expliqué que je ne la mangerais pas… et il me l'a écrasée sur le pull !

— Mince !

Emily s'effondra de rire.

— Dites moi que je ne suis pas la seule à m'être payé une honte en course d'école ?

Emily secoua la tête. Ça ne me surprit pas. Emily devait être l'élève modèle qui fait toujours tout juste et que les profs adorent.

— Vous me connaissez, marmonnai-je lorsque leurs regards se portèrent sur moi. Je finissais toujours, soit perdue, soit blessée. Maman a fini par me garder à la maison ces jours-là. Tout le monde en était soulagé, je crois.

— Du coup, tu n'es jamais partie en colonie de vacances, non plus ?

— Tu as fait ce genre de trucs ?

— Toi pas ? Vous avez loupé votre enfance, les filles. La colo, c'est juste…

— Le nec plus ultra ?

— L'horreur.

Je m'y attendais si peu que je ris à gorge déployée. De toute manière, son expression dégoûtée aurait tiré des larmes de rire au plus dépressif de tous les dépressifs de la planète.

— Je me souviens qu'à chaque fois, je m'inscrivais à ce qui me plaisait et soit il y avait trop de monde et j'étais déplacée dans un autre groupe, soit il n'y avait pas assez d'inscrits et l'activité était annulée. On mangeait mal, je trouvais rarement des personnes avec qui m'amuser… Je suis bien contente de ne plus devoir y participer. En plus… je ne sais pas vous, mais je n'étais pas vraiment au top, pendant mon adolescence. Acné, appareil dentaire, et j'étais minuscule.

— Tu n'aurais pas une photo ?

— Je vous interdis !

— Moi, je vous montre, si vous voulez.

— Laisse-moi deviner : tu fais partie de ces femmes qui semblent nées pour grandir en délicatesse et en sourires étincelants.

— C'est à peu près ça, avoua-t-elle.

Je tentai d'imaginer une Emily plus jeune. Une Emily de l'âge de Claire ou de Genevieve. Une Emily adolescente. Cela la peinait-il, de voir ses photos d'elle, son visage lisse souriant ?

Je soupirai.

— Moi, j'ai échappé à l'acné. Maman n'a jamais compris pourquoi : elle en a beaucoup souffert. Je dois tirer de Charlie. Par contre, j'ai porté des bagues. Une année.

— Seulement ?

Kim lança un regard intéressé à mon album photo.

— Charlie garde mes portraits de classe dans sa chambre, depuis que je lui ai demandé de les enlever du manteau de la cheminée.

— C'est pas juste ! Toutes les photos que je possède sont dans cet album !

Je remerciai le ciel d'avoir passé la plus grosse partie de ma vie chez ma mère, à des kilomètres de là.

— C'est ça d'avoir une famille unie et heureuse.

— Tu peux te moquer, tu es la seule ici à avoir une famille décomposée.

— D'ailleurs, tu ne nous parles jamais de ta mère ?

— Parce qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur notre relation. Je l'aime. Elle est merveilleuse, candide, fantasque. Nous étions très proches, avant que je n'arrive à Forks. Je vous la présenterai la prochaine fois qu'elle viendra.

— Pour ton mariage ?

— Dans tes rêves. Et vos parents ? C'est fou, mais je n'ai jamais vu ton père, Kim.

— C'est parce qu'ils ne font pas du tout partie de l'entourage de la meute. Ils ne sont ni l'un ni l'autre issus des grandes familles quileutes. Auraient-ils eu un fils qu'il aurait fallu un miracle pour qu'il se transforme. Je les aime fort tous les deux, mais je n'ai jamais été particulièrement proche d'eux. Papa est sans cesse au travail. Maman… Nous avons un caractère trop différent pour nous entendre.

— Ou trop semblable.

— Mais pas du tout !

— Et toi, Emily ? Ils viennent souvent ici ? Comment ça se passe, entre vous ?

— En fait, ils ont un peu de peine à comprendre que leur fille chérie, toujours si responsable, emménage du jour au lendemain avec l'ex de sa cousine, qu'elle détestait jusqu'à récemment, et abandonne ses études pour l'épouser.

— Oh.

— Oui. Ça jette souvent un froid dans la discussion.

— Je suis désolée.

— Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je grandis, c'est tout. Et lorsqu'on s'intègre en plus dans le monde surnaturel sans oser dire quoi que ce soit à son entourage…

Je hochai la tête. J'étais frappée par la similarité de nos expériences. Nous ne vivions pas du tout notre imprégnation de la même manière. Pourtant, les conséquences étaient presque les mêmes.

— Bon. Je refuse que cette soirée rigolade finisse par nous pousser à la dépression nerveuse. Changeons de sujet.

Elle arbora soudain une expression gourmande qui m'inquiéta.

— Votre plus grosse honte.

— Parce que tu trouves ça drôle ?

— Est-ce que ça signifie que tu en as eu de belles ? Allez ! Tout le monde a déjà été embarrassé en public ! Raconte !

Après de longues secondes de réflexion, Emily se lança.

— Je crois que l'un de mes plus grands moments de gêne, c'est quand j'ai visité Olympia avec Leah et Jen. J'avais quinze ou seize ans. C'était ma première vraie sortie entre filles, sans parent. Le trajet se passe bien, le repas aussi. En début d'après-midi, on va se promener dans un parc. A force de marcher, j'ai mal aux pieds et on décide de trouver un endroit tranquille pour se poser un moment. Là, je remarque des bancs. C'est étrange parce qu'il y a pleins de gens qui sont allongés dans l'herbe, en plein soleil, et pas un sur ces bancs, à l'ombre. Je me pose donc sur ce banc, pendant que Leah et Jen vont acheter des glaces. Elles reviennent, et là, Leah fait remarquer qu'ils ont l'air neufs. Les bancs. Très neufs, même.

J'écarquillai les yeux. J'entrevoyais la fin de l'histoire.

— Jen ajoute que la peinture est encore très vive. Elle touche du bout de l'index les planches, le retire… il est d'un beau vert éclatant.

Je clos mes paupières.

— Je tente de me lever, en catastrophe, mais je colle au banc et, une fois sur mes pieds, je vacille. Jen, qui est dans ma trajectoire, ne veut pas être tâchée, alors elle s'écarte. Le sol était fait de gravillon.

— Oh non ! gloussa Kim, pas compatissante pour un sou.

— Imaginez la scène. Je m'éclate devant tout le monde. Et ils m'observaient ! Visiblement, ils trouvaient très drôles que je me sois assise sur un banc qui venait d'être repeint. J'ai fondu en larmes.

Kim et moi grimaçâmes en chœur. Elle soupira.

— Evidemment, nous n'avions ni permis, ni voiture. Je suis rentrée en transports publiques, verte d'un côté, les genoux égratignés et le visage mouillé de larmes. Tout le monde me reluquait, et Jen et Leah ne savaient pas quoi faire, sinon sourire et me répéter que « ce n'était pas si grave », alors qu'elles semblaient sur le point d'éclater de rire elles aussi.

— Ma pauvre.

— On s'en remet, non ? A vous.

Nous dévisagions Kim, qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elle faisait au centre de l'attention.

— Je raconte. Mais tu n'y échapperas pas, Kim !

Elle acquiesça avec une moue hurlant « on verra bien ».

— Je crois que celle qui m'a le plus marqué, c'était à l'école primaire. Un matin, le prof nous a annoncé que l'un de mes camarades souhaitait nous annoncer quelque chose. Ledit camarade est arrivé devant la classe, il a déplié un article parlant de la rentrée des classes et, en montrant une photo en particulier, d'une gamine de cinq ans que je ne connaissais absolument pas et qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras de sa maman, il a expliqué globalement que j'étais un bébé qui ne supportait pas de quitter ses parents et que je pleurais tous les matins en arrivant à l'école. Tout ça devant les autres élèves, qui étaient très intéressés, évidemment, et le prof, qui ne réagissait pas.

— Il n'a rien dit ? s'offusqua Kim.

— Mais vous aviez quel âge ?

— Neuf ans, par là.

— J'aurais fondu en larmes. Tu as pleuré ?

— Non. J'ai attendu que les cours se terminent, le prof en a d'ailleurs profité pour expliquer que tout ce qu'avait raconté le garçon était faux, et j'ai filé aux toilettes. Le prof a demandé à me voir avant que je parte… et il m'a expliqué que j'étais trop sensible, qu'il fallait que je m'endurcisse.

— Non !

— Et au garçon, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

— Rien, à ma connaissance. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit venu s'excuser, en tout cas.

Emily secoua la tête, désabusée.

— Il y a vraiment des crétins, même à cet âge.

— Et des professeurs à chier.

— Le pire, c'est que je les aimais bien tous les deux. J'étais amie avec le garçon, et le prof, à l'exception de cette mésaventure, fait partie de mes préférés.

Mes amis n'ajoutèrent rien. Je me fis la réflexion que, aujourd'hui, j'aurais bien aimé les avoir en face de moi, le prof comme l'élève, afin de pouvoir leur dire ce que je pensais de cette journée.

— Bon. Je crois que, Bella, tu as mérité que je raconte ma honte à moi. C'était l'an dernier. Un couple d'amis de mes parents avait organisé un barbecue pour fêter leur emménagement ici. Ils avaient perdu un premier bébé quelques mois plutôt, et je savais par ma mère qu'ils voulaient avoir un enfant. Alors, on arrive, tout se passe bien, les invités mangent, discutent, rient… Je m'approche du buffet, en même temps que notre hôte et là, je la vois qu'elle se sert, au contraire de tous les autres adultes du groupe, un verre de jus de pomme. J'avais remarqué un peu plus tôt que son ventre était arrondi. Alors je lâche : « Félicitations ! » « Pour ? » me demande-t-elle. Elle semble intriguée par ma phrase, pas heureuse, ou autre chose. Ce que je n'analyse pas. Je montre son ventre et j'ajoute sur le ton de l'évidence : « Pour le bébé ».

Elle se tut un instant, les joues brunes. Je l'encourageai d'un sourire.

— Le silence s'abat sur le groupe d'amis. Parce qu'évidemment, ça ne passe pas inaperçu. Et là, elle me répond, presque les larmes aux yeux : « Je ne suis pas enceinte, j'ai grossi, récemment. »

Je me doutais bien de la manière dont c'était terminé la soirée. Tout le monde avait dû rentrer en quatrième vitesse, la femme grosse-mais-pas-enceinte avait pleuré un bon coup et Kim s'était fait engueuler par sa mère. Je soupirai.

— Pourquoi cela se finit-il toujours dans les larmes ? Chez les autres, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'ils finissent par en rire.

— Les gens en rient parce qu'ils veulent faire croire qu'ils ne sont plus touchés pour un sou. Et dans un film, c'est toujours plus facile de rationnaliser. **Tu as déjà remarqué, dans le septième tome de Harry Potter ? Hermione se fait torturer par Bellatrix Lestrange, et elle n'en garde aucune séquelle psychologique. Elle repart presque aussitôt pour cambrioler une banque, risquant ainsi de se faire capturer, encore, et torturer, encore. Et tu veux que je te rappelle le pire ? Elle y va dans la peau de son bourreau !**

Il fallait avouer que présenté comme cela…

— Vous aviez raison, les filles. Les hontes, ce n'est pas drôle du tout. Mais vous savez ce qui pourrait nous remonter le moral ? Des blagues. Des tas de blagues ridicules.

— Je suis nulle en blague.

— Moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas grave. Allez, je me lance avec un classique. Deux citrons traversent la route. Un camion passe. Un citron se retourne et dit à l'autre : « Tu viens ? » Le deuxième lui répond : « Non, je suis pressé ».

Je laissai échapper un ricanement. Emily secoua la tête, dépassée par les évènements.

— A moi. Je vous préviens, vous avez rarement entendu plus stupide. C'est un homme qui entre dans un café… Plouf !

Elles me dévisagèrent, semblant attendre la suite. Elles n'avaient pas compris, visiblement.

— J'ai fini, précisai-je donc.

— Quoi ? Attends, j'ai pas compris. Tu la répètes ?

— C'est un homme qui entre dans un café… Plouf !

— Ah ! fit Kim. C'était nul.

Emily n'avait toujours pas compris.

— C'est une blague entre le café, l'endroit, et le café, la boisson. Un homme entre dans un café, on pourrait penser qu'il entre dans un magasin, tu vois, pour boire son café. Mais non, il tombe dans la tasse. Du coup, quand il tombe dans la tasse de café, ça fait « plouf ! ».

— Ah ! fit Emily. C'était nul.

Kim gloussa.

— J'en ai une autre ! Deux squelettes sont au sommet de la statue de la liberté. Ils regardent en bas. L'un dit à l'autre : « T'es cap de sauter ? ». L'autre lui répond : « Tu rigoles ? Je tiens trop à ma peau ! »

Emily sourit doucement. Je ricanai à nouveau. Kim esquissa un sourire fier.

— Elle est aussi nulle que la mienne, relevai-je.

— Peut-être. En tout cas, je n'ai pas dû l'expliquer, _moi_.

— J'en ai une. Elle est courte aussi, mais je suis sûre que vous allez la comprendre. En fait, c'est plutôt une devinette. « Quel est le sport le plus silencieux ? »

À ma grande surprise, elles cherchèrent vraiment la solution.

— Le golf, peut-être ? Il faut se concentrer au golf, non ?

— Non. Enfin, je ne sais pas s'il faut se concentrer, mais ce n'est pas le golf.

— La natation, alors ? On ne peut pas parler, quand on nage.

— Par contre, lorsque tu tentes de battre ton adversaire au crawl, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois très discret.

— Très juste. Donc, ce n'est pas la natation… Je donne ma langue au chat.

J'interrogeai Emily du regard, mais elle secoua la tête.

— C'est le para-chut !

— Oh non !

Emily laissa échapper un gloussement.

— A-ha ! Vous avez compris, cette fois !

— C'est à mon tour !

— Non, intervint Emily, je crois qu'il est temps que je m'y mette. C'est une chaîne, donc il y a plusieurs blagues-devinettes à la suite.

— D'accord…

— Première question. Comment met-on une girafe dans un frigo ?

Si nous la dévisageâmes avec incrédulité en entendant sa devinette, force est d'avouer qu'entre la fatigue et l'absurdité des réponses, sa longue devinette nous laissa pliée en deux de rire.

Les côtes douloureuses, j'essuyais mes yeux mouillés de larmes de rire lorsque Sam rentra, apparemment épuisé. Il se figea en nous découvrant.

— Vous… avez organisé une soirée pyjama entre filles ?

— Pas du tout, hoqueta Kim. Nous t'attendions. Nous rentrons tout de suite.

Il nous fallut plusieurs minutes, et l'aide de Sam, pour nous relever et quitter la maison. La nuit était fraiche. L'été, déjà peu ensoleillé à Forks, passait doucement. Je fus heureuse de retrouver ma voiture chauffée. Kim, elle, devait rentrer à pieds – mais elle habitait bien moins loin.

En passant devant la maison de Paul, je le découvris, sur le perron, qui s'apprêtait visiblement à rentrer chez lui. Alerté par les rugissements de ma camionnette capricieuse, il se retourna et nous échangeâmes un regard complice. Je lus sur ces lèvres quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « à demain ». Pour le feu de joie, me rappelai-je.

.

cCc

.

Et voilà ! Avant-dernier chapitre, épilogue non-compris. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je ne suis pas particulièrement satisfaite de ma fin, mais bon…

Bella est enchantée par le champ de fleurs que Paul lui a fait découvrir… et vous, quelle est votre fleur préférée ?

Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine, en espérant que la vôtre soit moins chargée que la mienne.

C.


	23. Chapitre 22

Hello !

Je passe une semaine de malade, j'espère que la vôtre est moins chargée !

Je vous présente le dernier chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout est à SM.

.

**Chapitre 22**

— Alors ?

— Alors quoi ?

— Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le sac ?

— Je n'oserais jamais t'insulter, tu es trop parfaite pour ça.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il dut me rattraper par les épaules pour que je ne bute pas lamentablement contre une racine que je n'avais pas vue. Il rigola.

— Bon, peut-être qu'avant d'être parfaite, il te faudra améliorer ton équilibre. A peine.

— Si tu le dis. Alors ?

— Tu le sauras plus tard. Tu te montres impatiente, parfois, tu as remarqué ?

— Encore un trait de caractère à ajouter sur la longue liste de mes défauts. L'impatience. Cela ne fait pas partie des péchés capitaux, d'ailleurs ?

— Non.

— Tu les connais ?

— Orgueil. Luxure. Colère. Envie. Paresse. Avarice. Gourmandise.

J'en restai comme deux ronds de flan.

— Hé ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas catholique que je ne peux pas me renseigner.

— Je sais. Je suis juste impressionnée.

Après une seconde de réflexion, j'ajoutai :

— On peut donc aussi noter sur notre liste l'ignorance.

— Bah. Tu sais, pour moi, quels que soient tes défauts, tu resteras parfaite.

Je m'empourprai, sans savoir si je devais me sentir flattée ou vexée. Nous arrivâmes au sommet des falaises avant que j'aie trouvé une réponse adéquate.

Cette fois, bien que le soleil soit déjà bas dans le ciel, nous n'étions pas les derniers. Le vieux Quil, sur sa chaise longue, était allongé entre Billy et Sue. A côté de son père, Jacob discutait avec un Seth émerveillé. Leah, installée en face des anciens, comme la dernière fois, griffonnait dans un cahier. Enfin, Quil empilait des branches de bois flotté dans le foyer. Paul salua tout ce petit monde d'un enthousiaste « bonsoir ! » que je m'empressai d'imiter. Un bras autour de mes épaules, il m'entraîna vers Quil. Dès que je les remarquai absorbés dans leur discussion, je rejoignis Jacob, qui me serra contre lui à m'étouffer.

— Ah ! Je suis ravi de te voir !

Je réalisai avec consternation que je ne l'avais plus croisé depuis l'imprégnation d'Embry, voilà un bout de temps.

— Je craignais de ne plus te voir avant ton départ pour le Massachussetts.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

— C'était mon objectif, j'avais même prévu de louper le mariage de Sam et Emily !

Il éclata de rire.

— Alors, raconte-moi, pourquoi t'es-tu décidée à quitter l'état de Washington ?

— Ils sont reconnus pour les sciences, parait-il. Il m'a semblé logique de tenter ma chance dans cette direction.

— Tu vas nous manquer, Bella.

— Vous aussi. Je rentrerai aussi souvent que possible.

— Avant ton départ, il faudra qu'on se fasse une virée à motos, tous les deux.

— Avec plaisir. La semaine prochaine ? Entre deux commandes de fleurs et l'organisation du buffet, je devrais pouvoir me libérer.

— On parle de mon mariage ?

Je me tournai vers la voix d'Emily. Elle venait d'arriver, accompagnée de Sam, évidemment.

— Oui. Je cherche à me souvenir si je passe une minute durant la semaine hors de ta maison.

— Evidemment. Nous devons décorer la place. Ça me rappelle que je devais te parler des photos de mariage…

— Vous n'avez rien prévu lundi après-midi, j'espère ! intervint Quil. On fête les trois ans de Claire. Jen revient avec Genevieve pour l'occasion.

— C'est ma nièce, évidemment que je m'en souviens ! s'écria Emily.

— Elle me le rappelle à chaque fois que je la vois, l'appuyai-je.

Quil sourit, visiblement rassuré.

— Il paraît qu'elle est très impatiente. Jen m'a dit qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui demander quand elle reviendrait à la Push.

— Je doute que ce soit la Push qui lui manque.

— A qui la Push manque-t-elle ?

Jared venait d'apparaître. Il tirait par la main une Kim qui semblait tout juste sortir du lit.

Je parcourus du regard les environs, désormais familiers. Il ne manquait plus qu'Embry. Avec sa chère et tendre.

.

— Alors ?

— Une saucisse de veau, s'il te plait.

Quil fit glisser une chipolata dans mon assiette, et une dans celle de Paul. Il y ajouta deux saucisses de porc. Je lançai un regard à celui-ci, qui s'entretenait avec Sam et Jared, non loin. Je me penchai vers Quil.

— Quil, je peux te poser une question ?

— Vas-y, dit-il en reculant de deux pas pour me regarder en face.

— Si tu ne veux pas répondre, pas de problème, murmurai-je aussi bas que possible. Que ressens-tu, avec Claire partie ?

Il se figea. Comme moi, il jeta un coup d'œil à Paul. Celui-ci parlait toujours avec ses frères. Je ne parvenais pas à savoir s'il m'entendait, ou pas.

— Je… Tu…

Je l'implorai du regard. Quil soupira et lança un nouveau coup d'œil à mon petit-ami, qui ne bronchait toujours pas. Pourtant, je vis Jacob tendre l'oreille, et je me demandai s'il s'abstenait de toute intervention parce qu'il considérait que j'étais en droit de savoir.

— En fait… Je sens dans tout mon corps, constamment, que ce que je fais n'est pas bien. Je devrais rester avec Claire non-stop, pour la protéger, pour l'aimer, pour lui accorder tout ce dont elle a besoin… Mon corps, mon cerveau, mes instincts, tout me hurle de la rejoindre, de la ramener ici. Je n'arrive à lutter contre cette envie que parce que je sais qu'elle n'est pas en sécurité avec moi, pour l'instant. Je m'éloigne pour son bien. C'est pour ça que j'arrive à tenir.

— Tu en souffres ? Physiquement, tu as… mal ?

— Pas vraiment. Disons que ce n'est pas de la douleur, juste une attraction folle. J'ai surtout du mal à rester immobile, sans rien faire, ou à penser. Parce qu'elle me hante. Elle m'appelle à chaque instant.

Je hochai la tête et tournai mon regard vers Paul. Il s'était tu, mais il ne dit rien.

— Merci, Quil.

— C'est rien. On ne doit pas s'empêcher de vivre ses rêves et de construire sa vie. Personne ne te l'interdira ni ne te le reprochera jamais. L'homme a une formidable capacité d'adaptation.

— Merci, Quil.

Je baissai mes prunelles reconnaissantes sur mon assiette. La saucisse était froide, à présent. Et le silence, autour de moi, passablement lourd. Emily et Kim observaient la scène sans bien comprendre, et je fus convaincue que chaque loup avait entendu le discours de Quil.

— Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard.

Nous nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement vers Embry. Il rayonnait de bonheur – le pouvoir de l'imprégnation. Il serrait dans sa main les doigts couverts d'écailles de sa compagne. Emily sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds pour les saluer. Elle tendit sa main au dragon en souriant.

— Coralie, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis ravie de te revoir. Je suis Emily.

Sam apparut à son côté et lui serra la main également. Jacob l'imita puis, en nous désignant tour à tour de la main, il nous présenta. Je la gratifiai d'un sourire tendu et agitai la main.

Quil reprit sa distribution de saucisses, le murmure des conversations s'éleva dans la nuit tombante et Paul vint s'agenouiller à côté de moi.

— Tu viens ? me demanda-t-il.

« Où ? » voulus-je lui demander. Mais je me contentai d'attraper sa main et nous nous éloignâmes du cercle. Il voulait certainement que notre conversation se déroule loin des oreilles des autres loups-garous.

— Tu as entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Ce dont j'ai discuté avec Quil.

— Bella, si tu ne le voulais pas, il fallait t'éloigner un minimum. Les chuchotements humains sont pour moi comme des paroles prononcées distinctement.

— Tu ne m'en veux pas ? De lui avoir posé la question.

— Bien sûr que non. Je te comprends parfaitement.

— Alors, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais répondu ?

— Parce que… Est-ce que tu es rassurée, à présent que tu sais que je ne vais pas souffrir mille morts pendant ton absence ?

Je secouai la tête. En vérité, la simple idée qu'il ne parvienne pas à se comporter « normalement » durant mon absence m'angoissait.

— Je pense que chaque imprégnation est différente, que chaque couple est différent. Dans ce contexte, on ne peut pas planifier avec certitude ce qu'il se passera. Peut-être ressentirai-je un manque, comme Quil. Peut-être que te savoir épanouie me suffira, peut-être pas. Dans tous les cas, je suis sûr que nous parviendrons à y survivre, tous les deux, ensemble.

— Je le crois aussi.

— Parfait. Maintenant, j'aimerais t'offrir quelque chose…

Il ouvrit le sachet vert et en sortit un écrin. Encore un bijou !

— Il m'a attiré l'œil lorsque nous sommes passés devant la bijouterie, l'autre jour.

Recueillant la boîte au creux de ma paume, je soulevai délicatement le couvercle. Oh !

— Je comprends que tu aies été attiré, soufflai-je.

Je caressai délicatement les fils de fer entremêlés qui laissaient voir une femme et un loup, dos à dos, séparés seulement par un tronc d'arbre.

— Tu l'aimes ? s'inquiéta Paul.

— Il est magnifique. Evidemment qu'il me plait ! Tu me le mets ?

Je me retournai et soulevai mes boucles brunes le temps qu'il croche le collier. Le pendentif glissa dans le creux de ma gorge, parfaitement adapté. Il semblait fait pour moi.

— Merci.

Paul nous gratifia, le bijou et moi, d'un sourire radieux.

— _Tu_ es magnifique ! Je t'aime.

— Je t'aime.

Il se rapprocha pour un baiser.

— Il serait temps que je t'offre quelque chose, moi aussi, marmonnai-je un peu plus tard.

— Mon plus grand présent, c'est de t'avoir à mes côtés.

Oui. Il fallait que je lui offre quelque chose, avant mon départ pour l'université.

— Hey, les tourtereaux ! Les anciens vont commencer, venez !

Nous regagnâmes le cercle main dans la main et nous installâmes à côté d'Emily, Kim et leurs petits-copains. J'avalai encore une saucisse – et Paul, trois – avant que Billy se redresse dans son fauteuil et commence, de la même manière que la fois précédente. Avant de me laisser emporter par sa voix onctueuse, je me demandai s'il parlerait des dragons et de la bataille qui se préparait.

.

— Alors ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la grève, puis à la forêt.

— Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ? Je veux dire, avec ces poissons.

— Il reste toujours la verdure. Et ces poissons sont magnifiques. En fait… Je te conseillerais d'aller aux bassins de marée, parce que c'est peut-être – et je l'espère – ta dernière occasion de les admirer. Ils disparaîtront avec l'Etre, avec un peu de chance, et nous ne les reverrons plus jamais.

J'hésitai encore une seconde, puis hochai la tête.

— Aux bassins, dans ce cas. Mais je te préviens : je risque de me prendre les pieds dans chaque racine qui croisera notre route.

— Je te rattraperai à chaque fois que ce sera nécessaire.

Comme je lui accordais une confiance aveugle, je le suivis de bon cœur jusqu'à l'orée des bois. La végétation à Forks était si dense que, bientôt, la pénombre envahit le sous-bois, me faisant frissonner. Paul me passa un bras autour des épaules, et je sentis ses muscles tendus. Il flottait une ambiance dérangeante dans l'air. L'effrayante attente du conflit qui se préparait.

À force d'y penser, je ne savais plus si je préférais que l'Etre nous attaque dans les jours qui venaient, comme le prévoyaient les garçons, ou si je souhaitais vivre un peu plus longtemps dans l'ignorance de ce qui allait advenir. De ce que le destin nous réservait, sans faute.

Nous avions marché de longues minutes, et je m'étais encoublée plus de fois que cela était permis, lorsque Paul se figea. Je ne compris pas tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa posture. Je pensais que ça avait un lien avec le fait qu'il venait de me rattraper, encore, et de me remettre sur pieds, saine et sauve. Puis il me fit signe de me plaquer contre l'arbre le plus proche et… il explosa. C'était si inattendu que je bondis de côté.

Je m'égratignai les paumes en me rattrapant maladroitement à un tronc moussu. Un hurlement au bord des lèvres, je détaillai le loup géant jaillir de mon petit-ami, auréolé par les fragments de son short lacéré. J'avais beau avoir déjà assisté à sa mutation, je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse s'y habituer.

Il se posta aussitôt devant moi, protecteur attentif. Rejetant son immense tête en arrière, il poussa un long hurlement lupin. La sauvagerie de cet appel hérissa les cheveux minuscules qui poussaient sur ma nuque. Je compris qu'il sollicitait l'aide de la meute, et la chair de poule couvrit mes bras nus.

J'avais les jambes tremblantes. Je me forçai pourtant à rester debout. Farfouillant dans la poche de mon imperméable, je finis par en sortir la boite contenant ma munition.

Je réalisai alors, et m'en voulus de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, que la forêt était terriblement silencieuse. Un silence de mort. Les animaux se taisaient, les fourrés ne craquaient pas, le glou glou d'une rivière ou le ressac de l'océan ne nous parvenaient plus. Même le vent paraissait figé, disparu. Ce qui devait être ennuyeux, pour un loup qui se guidait à son odorat. Ce qui n'avait rien de naturel.

Ils nous rejoignirent les uns après les autres. Jacob, d'abord, accompagné de Sam. Puis Embry et Coralie, Quil et Jared, Seth et Leah. Entre temps, la famille Cullen se dressa à nos côtés, déjà amputée d'un de ses membres. J'entendis Coralie expliquer que les dragons approchaient.

— Ils n'arriveront pas avant lui, grogna Edward.

Il devait déjà capter ses pensées.

— Ne risque-t-il pas de partir, si il nous voit ainsi rassemblés ? murmurai-je.

Mon ex petit-copain secoua la tête.

— Ce n'est même pas un défi, pour lui, juste un jeu. Il se rit de nous voir si nombreux. Il se pense invincible.

— Nous allons lui prouver qu'il a tort ! assura Coralie.

Debout à la gauche d'Embry, elle arborait une posture défensive. Ainsi, elle m'évoquait plus un cobra paré à l'attaque qu'un loup ou un fauve.

Et moi, à quoi ressemblais-je ? Certainement à une pauvre humaine sans pouvoir, pétrifiée de terreur et protégée par d'autres.

Je resserrai ma main autour de la munition. Je me tiendrais prête. L'Etre verrait que je n'étais pas qu'une faible et vulnérable mortelle.

Alors que la détermination envahissait mon corps, activant le moindre de mes renfoncements cérébraux, s'enroulant autour de mes organes vitaux, gagnant mes terminaisons nerveuses, il apparut.

L'aurais-je croisé par hasard à Port Angeles que je l'aurais reconnu. L'Etre se révélait être un parfait mélange des quatre espèces qu'il avait – involontairement – créées. Sa peau avait la dureté et la blancheur de la glace et je ne doutais pas qu'au toucher, elle fut aussi froide que celle des vampires. Pour autant, même à cette distance, je sentais son odeur boisée et sauvage, semblable à celle du loup qui me dissimulait. Il avait également leur puissance et leur majesté. Deux grandes ailes écailleuses battaient dans son dos, si faiblement qu'elles ne parvenaient à le porter. Je me demandai si, comme ses descendants reptiliens, il pouvait changer aisément de taille, ce qui nous compliquerait singulièrement la tâche. Finalement, je cherchai une trace de moi-même dans la créature car, aussi maléfique soit-elle, elle devait contenir autant d'humain que de dragon, de loup ou de vampire.

A ma grande surprise, je me retrouvai dans son visage aux traits communs, qui, aussi surprenant soit-il, n'avaient rien de la beauté surnaturelle qu'elle avait communiqué à certains de ses enfants.

L'Etre, ni homme, ni femme ; ni vampire, ni dragon, ni loup, ni humain ; rassemblait pourtant tout en lui. Il irradiait la puissance, la magie. Le danger. Quiconque aurait croisé sa route serait parti en courant aussitôt – et n'aurait pas survécu, malgré tout.

Il ouvrit la bouche et parla, d'une voix douce mais effrayante, basse mais claironnante, grave mais aigue. Ceux qui ne l'avaient entendue ne pouvaient se la visualiser correctement. La langue qu'il utilisa ne me disait rien. Aux loups non plus. En revanche, Carlisle eut l'air de la reconnaître, et Coralie cracha une réponse avec autant de facilité que le monstre qui nous faisait face. Lors du feu de camp, elle nous avait expliqué que les dragons avaient une durée de vie d'un millénaire en moyenne. Je supposai que ce langage faisait partie d'un dialecte ancestral oublié des humains.

L'Etre prononça encore quelques mots – enfin je supposai, car je ne savais pas trop où, dans ses phrases, elle plaçait les espaces et la ponctuation – puis agita sa chevelure étonnamment liquide, fit un pas en avant, et attaqua.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, prostrée contre un tronc d'arbre, j'avais observé les loups mettre en pièces Victoria. Cela m'avait stupéfiée car, jusque-là, je pensais les vampires indestructibles, si ce n'est par d'autres membres de leur espèce, et encore.

Ce combat n'avait rien à voir. Dragon, vampires et loups-garous feintaient, bondissaient, couraient, frappaient. Mais pas une égratignure ne marquait le corps de l'Etre et pas une goutte de poison ne parvenait à entrer en contact avec sa peau. En contrepartie, l'Etre les attaquait tour à tour, mains en avant. Malgré le nombre de ses ennemis, il ne paraissait pas en difficulté, bien au contraire. Au moins n'avait-il encore tué personne…

Paul m'avait expliqué, dans le cadre d'une rencontre avec l'Etre – qui, je m'en rendais compte à présent, se serait soldée par mon décès immédiat – qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter ses mains. En effet, si le reste de son corps ne produisait pas trop de dégâts, un simple effleurement de ses doigts crochus provoquait la mort. C'est ainsi qu'Emmett avait été tué. Il avait foncé, pensant parvenir à toucher l'Etre avant d'être touché, et il avait reçu un coup de poing en pleine poitrine.

Je sentis mes jambes trembler, et je plantai mes doigts dans les veinures de l'écorce, dans mon dos, afin de tenir. Cette fois, je ne me pétrifierais pas au pied du fût.

Les yeux grands ouverts, je tentai de suivre les mouvements de mes alliés comme de notre ennemi. Peine perdue, la plupart du temps : ils se déplaçaient trop vite. Jamais je ne pourrais rivaliser contre une telle puissance. Je serais condamnée à voir Paul se battre pour lui, pour moi et pour tous nos proches sans pouvoir rien faire, sinon prier et m'inquiéter. Je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues glacées.

Mes genoux eurent une seconde de faiblesse, je m'accrochai deux fois plus fort à l'arbre. Je ne tomberais pas.

Une petite voix, dans mon crâne, me susurra que, si j'avais choisi Edward, j'aurais fini par obtenir les pouvoirs nécessaires au combat contre les créatures surnaturelles. Je balayai cette idée aussitôt, sans aucun remord. J'avais choisi Paul parce que je l'aimais, parce que je voulais passer ma vie à son côté, pas parce qu'il était capable de me transformer en Superwoman. Je ne regrettais rien.

Un loup hurla, je tournai la tête en direction d'un buisson. Seth geignait, couché sur le flanc, ses énormes prunelles révulsées, mais il était encore en vie. Il n'avait pas été touché par ses mains. Je soufflai, soulagée, et mon souffle provoqua un nuage de buée : la forêt s'était instantanément refroidie, comme pour se préparer aux morts qu'elle accueillerait bientôt. Car il était clair, j'en avais conscience désormais, que nous ne sortirions pas indemnes. Si tant est que nous parvenions à le vaincre, nous subirions de lourdes pertes, tous.

À cette pensée, ma respiration se fit saccadée.

Soudain, ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux miens. Beaux, en amande, encadrés de longs cils noirs, ils auraient pu appartenir à un de mes amis, si l'on exceptait leur teinte dorée, parsemée de filaments sombres. Il agita une main. Une ombre bondit, l'évitant d'extrême justesse. Je ne parvins pas à déterminer à quel vampire elle appartenait. Un homme, peut-être…

L'Etre sourit. Il me sourit, pour être plus exacte. A moi. Puis il passa une langue rose, comme celle d'un nourrisson, sur ses lèvres. En un instant, il disparut.

Je compris aussitôt qu'il venait me chercher. Visiblement, il en avait marre d'attendre qu'un adversaire fasse un faux pas. Il préférait s'occuper d'une victime qui ne parviendrait ni à s'enfuir, ni à répliquer. Mon pied trembla, sans que sache si c'était pour tomber, ou courir. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Paul. Si je devais mourir, je voulais le voir en partant. Sauf qu'il n'était plus là où je l'avais aperçu pour la dernière fois. Il n'était plus nulle part. J'ouvris la bouche en comprenant. Pas un son n'en sortit.

Il jaillit devant moi, immense, argenté, avec la grâce imprégnée de puissance d'un dieu protecteur. Au même instant, l'Etre reparut. Sa main droite disparut. Il frappait.

Paul poussa un bref hurlement d'agonie, puis il s'effondra dans un bruit sourd qui résonna à mes oreilles. Je sentis mon cœur se déchirer, mon esprit se vida. Dans un réflexe vide de sens, je tendis ma main en direction de l'immense loup face à moi. Je croisai encore le regard victorieux de l'Etre. Il étincelait de cruauté. Tandis que mes doigts se glaçaient au contact d'une surface inédite, plus dure que le diamant, plus lisse que le verre, plus froide que la glace, brûlante comme un feu de cheminée, je vis ses doigts blancs, aux ongles longs, acérés et noirs comme la nuit, frôler mon front. Je me sentis basculer en arrière. Je me cognai à l'arbre, derrière, mais je n'en souffris pas. Je n'étais plus capable de souffrir.

.

_Lorsque l'imprégnée meure, que devient le loup ?_

Je ne le saurais jamais.

_Lorsque le loup meure, que devient l'imprégnée ?_

Je m'en étais toujours douté. J'en avais la certitude, à présent. Je n'y survivrais pas. Paul était ma moitié. Qui survit sans son cœur ? Qui survit sans son âme ?

Après le toucher, le goût me quitta. Le sang qui emplissait ma bouche, se mêlait à ma salive, ne me donnerait jamais plus de haut-le-cœur. Cela ne me manquerait pas.

L'odorat suivit. L'arôme ensorcelant des vampires, les fragrances déroutantes de l'Etre, le fumet agressif des dragons – des renforts étaient-ils arrivés ? Pour le bien de ceux que j'aimais, je le désirais –, la senteur boisée, sauvage mais naturelle des loups-garous, renforcée par l'environnement ; tous s'atténuèrent jusqu'à disparaître.

Des silhouettes floues ne cessaient de traverser mon champ de vision, qui dégénérait si vite.

De mes oreilles ne me parvenait qu'un hurlement aigu à m'en percer les tympans. Une invention de mon cerveau, de toute évidence. Nul ne hurlait ainsi. Puis, je devinais que mes oreilles ne me servaient plus à grand-chose.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire détendu. La peur était partie, à présent.

Je ne vieillirais jamais. Je ne me marierais pas. Je n'aurais pas d'enfants. Je ne parlerais plus avec mes amis, ou ma famille.

Mais je serais avec Paul. Or, c'était mon vœu le plus cher.

Mon corps se raidit, mes yeux se révulsèrent.

Nous nous aimions. Unis à jamais.

.

cCc

.

Et voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je suis un peu soucieuse, concernant la fin du chapitre… Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi à intégrer autant d'émotions que je le souhaitais…

À noter que j'ai inventé l'université où s'est inscrite Bella. Elle n'est recensée dans aucune liste.

Je suis également curieuse de savoir quel est votre personnage dans cette fic, maintenant ?

À la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue, et merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici !

C.


	24. Epilogue

Hello !

Merci pour toutes vos réactions sur le chapitre précédent. Elles m'ont fait tellement plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Encore une fois, tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

.

_**RAR Meli-BZH**_ : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse, et soulagée, que le chapitre t'ait plu et ne t'ait pas paru trop « plat ».

Voici l'épilogue qui, je l'espère, te satisfera.

Merci encore, et à la prochaine, peut-être !

.

**Epilogue**

Je découvris l'aéroport inhabituellement bondé. Des couples s'enlaçaient, des grands-parents cherchaient leur descendance du regard, les parents retrouvaient leurs enfants et ceux-ci leur sautaient au cou en piaillant. Les chiens aboyaient, les haut-parleurs crachaient sans discontinuer leurs annonces, les valises roulaient sur les dalles lisses, presque sans bruit.

Cela ne m'empêcha pas de le trouver en un instant. Je le sentais. Je le sentais toujours.

Lui aussi, apparemment, puisqu'il avait ouvert les bras lorsque je me précipitai vers lui. J'éclatai de rire lorsqu'il me saisit par la taille pour me faire tournoyer. Quelques têtes se tournèrent dans notre direction, mais je m'en fichais.

Il me reposa enfin et je pris le temps de l'observer. Ses cheveux couleurs de jais qui rebiquaient, cette peau soyeuse, ce torse musclé, cette odeur rafraîchissante, ces iris anthracites… Il était toujours le même. Toujours celui que j'aimais.

Il paraissait m'avoir suffisamment détaillée également, car il se baissa pour capturer mes lèvres. Je m'embrasai aussitôt, et me trouvai bien en peine d'écouter la petite voix qui me rappelait que nous nous trouvions en public.

Finalement, nous nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre.

— Tu es magnifique, princesse.

— Je t'aime.

Il posa un baiser sur mon front, aussi tendre que le précédent était enflammé, avant d'attraper ma valise. Enroulant son bras autour de ma taille, il me tira dehors. Il pleuvait.

Il pleuvait toujours, lorsque je rentrais à la maison. Comme un rappel de la première fois où j'avais atterri en appelant cet endroit _mon foyer_. Même si, à l'époque, je ne parvenais à me convaincre que c'était ce que je voulais.

Je détestais Forks, alors.

— Tu veux passer chez ton père, avant de rentrer ? me demanda Paul en allumant le contact.

Je secouai la tête.

— J'irai le voir demain. Je l'ai déjà prévenu.

— Tant mieux, je t'ai tout à moi, aujourd'hui, répondit-il, taquin.

— Ne rêve pas. Kim m'a suppliée de venir dès que possible.

— Ah, mais cet après-midi, ce n'est pas possible, m'assura-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, même si je savais que c'était vrai. Je doutais de quitter la maison aujourd'hui. Ou, plutôt, les bras de Paul. Au loin, les premières maisons de la Push apparaissaient. Je plissai les yeux.

— Tu conduis trop vite, mon cœur.

Sans même le regarder, je sus qu'il me tirait la langue. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur. Bientôt, il se garait devant la maison. Tandis qu'il sortait mon bagage du coffre, j'observai les alentours : les habitations de nos voisins, la forêt à deux pas, et notre foyer. Un sourire irrépressible gagna mon visage.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être enfin chez toi ? chuchota Paul.

Son souffle sur mon oreille me fit frissonner.

— C'est que du bonheur.

Un sourire identique aux lèvres, nous grimpâmes côte à côte les marches de l'escalier qui menaient à la véranda. Paul ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. Je le réprimandai.

— Elle ne va pas durer longtemps, si tu l'ouvres tout le temps comme ça.

— J'en ferai une autre.

Il m'abandonna dans le hall, la valise toujours en main. Il l'amenait certainement dans notre chambre. Je me déchaussai, ôtai mon imperméable bleu marine, ainsi que mon jean humide. Je traversai d'un pas lent le salon et secouai la tête en voyant son état. Cela annonçait du ménage en perspective. Heureusement, dans la mesure où il était nourri par Emily durant mon absence, la cuisine était propre. Un peu empoussiérée.

Je mis chauffer la bouilloire et piquai un bonbon dans le bocal que je réservais aux enfants.

— Je t'ai vue.

— Non, c'est pas vrai, niai-je en retournant à ma bouilloire.

Il me suivit, comme toujours, son torse chaud me frôlant à tout instant.

— Tu as envie d'une tasse de thé ?

— Ça ira, princesse, merci.

Un mouvement vif à la périphérie de mon champ de vision m'apprit qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur les bonbons.

— Si Savannah se plaint, je t'accuserai, le prévins-je.

Il rit, et j'abaissai temporairement les paupières pour apprécier ce son, le plus beau au monde – ceci affirmé en toute objectivité.

— Comment s'est passé ton vol ?

— Très bien.

J'avalai une gorgée de thé avant de poursuivre.

Je ne sais même plus ce que nous nous racontâmes. Ça avait peu d'importance. Seul comptait le fait d'être avec Paul. Sept ans plus tôt, je ne l'espérais pas. J'avais abandonné tout espoir de survie, et puis…

Je m'étais réveillée, tout simplement. Alors que je pensais ne plus jamais respirer, mes poumons s'étaient remplis d'oxygène. Mon cœur s'était remis à battre.

En comparaison de ma mort, rapide et indolore, mon réveil fut un calvaire de plusieurs heures durant lesquelles je hurlai et me débattis, le corps en feu. Pour me réveiller guettée seulement par Emily et Sam. Je les avais dévisagés sans comprendre, déroutée. Que faisais-je là ? Sam et Emily étaient-ils morts, également ? Où était Paul ?

Ils avaient eu bien du mal à m'expliquer la situation. Pas étonnant. La mort n'est pas une épreuve facile, qu'on en revienne ou pas.

« Lorsque l'Etre disparait, chaque âme qu'il a avalée retrouve son corps.

— Tu es la deuxième à t'éveiller. Le premier a été un dragon, mort juste avant la disparition de l'Etre.

— Paul ? Où est Paul ? »

J'avais répété cela pendant une heure, ne prêtant aucune attention à leurs explications. Là, nous avions été interrompus par le réveil de Paul. J'avais assisté à ses convulsions et ses cris, les joues couvertes de larmes. Malgré l'insistance d'Emily, je n'avais pas voulu quitter son chevet. Je m'étais tant et si bien accrochée à sa main que même Sam n'avait pu nous détacher. Je craignais tant qu'il ne se réveille pas…

Levant les yeux de ma tasse de thé, je lui offris un sourire béat.

Il s'était réveillé, bel et bien. Et les sept années suivantes, malgré mes départs fréquents pour l'université, s'étaient écoulées comme un rêve.

Je terminai ma boisson. Paul m'observa avec émerveillement, puis se leva, d'un bond. Je l'imitai et nous nous précipitâmes sur le canapé, enlacés. J'adressai un bref regard à nos doigts entremêlés. A présent, nous commencions notre vie à deux. Jamais plus nous ne nous séparerions.

.

« Boum ! Boum ! Boum ! »

Je clignai des paupières. Je me sentais toute molle.

On continuait de tambouriner contre la porte. Je redressai la tête, jusqu'à apercevoir le visage de Paul. Il dormait toujours.

— Bella ? s'écria une voix féminine, de l'autre côté du battant.

Je la reconnus aussitôt. Kim. Je secouai doucement l'homme à mes côtés. Quelle heure était-il ?

— Bella ? Paul ? insistait Kim.

— Mon cœur, réveille-toi.

Il grogna et resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille. Puis il roula sur le côté, dégringola au bas du canapé… et m'entraîna dans sa chute. Je ratterris doucement sur son torse au moment où il ouvrait les yeux. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire.

— Salut, princesse.

— Bella ! Je sais que tu es là ! s'écria Kim, me faisant sursauter.

La voix d'Emily s'éleva à son tour, aussi douce que d'habitude.

— Calme-toi. Ils dorment certainement encore.

_Encore_ ? Mais quelle heure était-il ?

— M'en fiche. Bella ! Paul ! Ouvrez !

Je tentai de me relever. Paul me retint.

— Ignore-la. Si on ne bouge pas, Emily va la convaincre de repartir.

Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de ma poitrine et je sentis mon cœur s'affoler.

— Attention, j'ouvre !

J'écarquillai les yeux. Lorsque je bondis sur mes pieds, Paul ne m'en empêcha pas. Je vis la poignée de la porte d'entrée s'abaisser.

— Non ! Restez dehors un instant, j'arrive !

Tandis que mes deux amies entamaient une discussion houleuse sur un « Je savais qu'ils faisaient semblant de ne pas m'entendre ! », je récupérai mon soutien-gorge, qui traînait sur le tapis. En l'agrafant, je courus jusqu'à la chambre. Paul me suivit d'un pas trainant. J'enfilai rapidement un t-shirt et un training.

— Jacob ne va pas être content, grommela Paul. Je suis en retard.

— File, alors !

Il prit quand même la peine de m'embrasser avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de sauter dans le jardin. J'agitai la main lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, avant de disparaître dans les bois, puis refermai la fenêtre. Il faisait froid pour un mois de juillet.

Lorsque je regagnai le salon, j'y découvris Emily et Kim. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge, sur le mur. Il était près de neuf heures et, au vu de la luminosité ambiante, c'était le matin plutôt que le soir. Emily s'était assise dans un fauteuil et Kim observait avec attention la couverture entortillée sur le canapé, les coussins à terre, et nos vêtements éparpillés au sol.

— Salut, Bella ! me salua Emily avec un doux sourire.

Kim redressa la tête pour me sourire. Elle affichait un air moqueur.

— Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'on entre. Vous avez bien fêté ton retour, je suppose, si vous n'avez même pas atteint votre chambre.

Je rougis. Elle me sauta dessus.

— Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

— J'ai réussi ! Tu as devant toi une véritable chercheuse en biologue appliquée.

Mais Kim fit la moue.

— Pas ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Les fiançailles !

— Oh !

Je rougis un peu plus et tendis la main. Elle piailla en découvrant, sur mon annulaire, une élégante bague d'argent, ornée d'un diamant étincelant.

— Elle est magnifique ! Elle a dû lui couter une fortune !

— Il a refusé de m'en dire le prix, avouai-je, la faisant couiner deux fois plus fort. Mais je ne suis pas la plus importante. Comment tu te sens ? C'est bientôt le grand jour.

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

— Ça va.

Emily rigola.

— Tu parles ! J'ai beau lui répéter que nous avons tout organisé, que tout est prêt… Elle angoisse comme pas possible.

— Même pas vrai, d'abord !

— Tout va bien se passer, lui assurai-je.

Je plaquai une bise sur sa joue avant de me tourner vers Emily.

— Et toi ? Tu es resplendissante !

— Je n'en suis pas sûre… Paul m'a assuré que je ressemblais à une baudruche.

— Paul est un crétin, tu sais, lui fis-je remarquer. La prochaine fois qu'il te dit une chose pareille, frappe-le.

Kim gloussa.

— Sam s'en est déjà chargé.

Emily s'empourpra tandis que j'éclatais de rire. Ainsi, les pommettes brunies, elle était plus belle encore qu'à l'ordinaire.

— Peut-être que Paul finira par savoir se taire quand il le faut.

— Assez parlé de vous… Parlons de moi !

— Oh ! Que veux-tu qu'on dise sur toi ?

— Il faut qu'on planifie la semaine. La cérémonie a lieu dans quatre jours, et même si nous avons tout organisé, il reste encore plein de choses à faire. La décoration des lieux, les photos, l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille…

— Ah, ça, nous avons déjà organisé !

— Emily m'a dit la même chose. Vous ne voulez pas me dire ce que vous avez prévu ?

— Quoi d'autre ? éludai-je.

— Cette après-midi, c'est l'anniversaire de Claire. Paul t'a prévenue ?

— Non. A quelle heure ?

— Cinq heures. Dois-je en conclure que tu as déjà prévu quelque chose ?

— Je dois rendre visite à Charlie, mais je doute que cela me prenne toute l'après-midi.

— Parfait. J'en déduis que tu es libre, ce matin ?

— Ai-je le droit de répondre non ?

— Non.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

— Des gâteaux ! Pleins de gâteaux ! Des petits-fours, des tartes, des pièces-montées… Emily a tous les ingrédients nécessaires.

— Je te prête ma cuisine ? Je te préviens, elle est poussiéreuse.

— Avec plaisir, une prochaine fois. Sam a un rendez-vous avec Jacob, ce matin. Je garde les garçons.

Je hochai la tête avec compréhension et nous sortîmes. Les filles étaient venues à pieds. En découvrant la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait désormais sur le perron, je proposai de prendre ma voiture. Incroyable mais vrai : ma fidèle Chevrolet fonctionnait encore – au ralenti, certes. Le trajet eut beau durer quelques minutes seulement, Kim m'avait raconté chaque rumeur qui courait à la Push lorsque je me garai. Des cris nous parvenaient de l'intérieur de la maison tandis que nous approchions de la porte. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Emily. Elle ne semblait pas inquiète.

L'indienne poussa le battant. Kim et moi étions à peine entrées que les garçons lui sautaient dessus.

— Maman ! piaillèrent Oskar et Gabriel.

Emily se baissa avec précaution afin d'enlacer ses aînés et de déposer un baiser sur leurs cheveux noirs. Les deux enfants cramponnés à ses jambes, elle rejoignit Sam, qui l'embrassa passionnément. Enfin, elle récupéra le bébé, dans les bras de son père, qui tendait ses petites mains dodues. Je me sentis fondre en la voyant le blottir contre son sein rebondi. Il éclata de rire lorsqu'elle frotta leurs deux nez avec tendresse. Elle-même rayonnait, tout comme Sam. Ils étaient vraiment faits pour ça.

— Regardez qui m'accompagne ! annonça-t-elle finalement en se tournant vers nous.

Oskar se jeta à notre cou en braillant.

— Comme tu as grandi, crapule !

Il acquiesça fièrement. J'embrassai Gabriel, qui me remercia d'un magnifique sourire édenté. En le regardant, on avait l'impression que toutes ses dents s'étaient décidées à tomber d'un coup. Enfin, tandis que les petits faisaient leur fête à Kim sous le regard amusé de Sam, je m'approchai du dernier né.

— Tu te souviens de tatie Bella, Ben ?

Pour toute réponse, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa mère.

— Il est timide, expliqua Emily comme une excuse.

— J'ai été une tante plutôt absente, jusque-là, répondis-je.

Si j'avais passé pas mal de temps, déjà, à m'occuper des deux aînés durant mes vacances, Benjamin n'avait qu'une année. Je ne l'avais croisé qu'une fois, peu après qu'il soit sorti de la maternité. Ces dernières années, j'avais dû restreindre mes visites pour cause financière.

— Comment va, Sam ? Pas trop épuisé par ces bout'chous ?

— Je suis mort de fatigue, plaisanta-t-il, et toi ? Paul m'a dit que tu avais brillamment réussi tes études.

— Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que j'ai eu des résultats brillants, mais j'ai obtenu mon diplôme.

— Bravo ! … En parlant de Paul, il faut que j'y aille. Ils doivent m'attendre. Bon retour chez toi, Bella !

Je me fis la réflexion que, s'ils allaient au même rendez-vous et que Paul était en retard en partant, Sam était plus qu'à la bourre.

Il embrassa Emily et se tourna vers ses enfants.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ingrédients et matériel étaient posés sur la table en bois antique, héritage de la famille Uley. Oskar et Gabriel jouaient – se battaient – dans le salon avec des soldats de bois. Benjamin observait sa mère de sa chaise de bébé. Nous étions prêtes à commencer.

— Alors, c'est quoi le plan ?

— Déjà, la pâte. Je crois que nous pourrons faire une même base pour tous.

Kim, radieuse, attrapa l'immense paquet de farine qui trainait près d'elle.

.

Je posai mes couverts avec soin dans mon assiette et me laissai aller contre le dossier de ma chaise avec bonheur.

— C'était un véritable délice, Sue, merci beaucoup.

— Merci, Bella. Charlie, tu as fini ?

Il opina. Elle débarrassa la table avec efficacité, et refusa mon aide lorsque je la lui proposai. Je l'observai donc ranger et nettoyer avec naturel, saisie une fois de plus par cette certitude : je n'étais plus chez moi, ici. Bien sûr, cela faisait toujours plaisir à Charlie de me voir, et c'était réciproque. J'aimais beaucoup Sue également, et je serais toujours attachée à cette maison et aux souvenirs qu'elle renfermait. Mais dorénavant, ma place était à la Push, dans la maison que Paul avait bâti avec effort. Cela faisait du bien de s'en rendre compte.

Charlie se leva et je l'imitai. Il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée et attrapa sa veste.

— Tu vas au travail un dimanche, papa ?

Il grommela. Sue rit, ce qui me soulagea. Ils s'étaient vraiment parfaitement trouvés.

— Tu connais ton père, non ?

— Oui. Je crois que je vais y aller aussi. Tu veux que je t'amène ?

— C'est gentil, mais j'ai encore quelques petites choses à mettre en ordre avant de partir.

— D'accord, à ce soir, dans ce cas. Merci encore pour le repas.

— Tu seras là à l'anniversaire de…

Je dissimulai un sourire. Charlie, qui avait toujours eu de la peine à se souvenir des noms des personnes qu'il ne connaissait bien, était servi avec les indiens de la réserve.

— De Claire ? Evidemment. Quil me tuerait, si je ne le faisais pas. Et j'ai envie de la revoir. Elle doit avoir changé depuis notre dernière rencontre.

Lors de ma dernière visite, elle était en vacances avec Quil, Jen et Genevieve.

— Sûrement… Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, Bella.

— Moi aussi, toujours, papa. A plus tard, donc.

Je l'étreignis brièvement, me rhabillai et sortis. Il pleuvait toujours. J'espérais que cela cesserait. Une grande partie de la cérémonie de mariage se déroulerait dehors. Je me mis en route. Au croisement, cependant, mon regard s'égara vers une route différente de celle que je pensais emprunter. Je jetai un bref regard au plateau de bord. J'avais largement le temps, d'ici à cinq heures. Je bifurquai.

Il me fallut toute ma concentration pour ne pas m'égarer. Cela faisait plus de sept ans que je n'avais plus suivi ce sentier. Mais j'atteignis mon objectif, remplie d'une foule de sentiments et de souvenirs. Pas un pincement de nostalgie, cependant.

Je garai ma camionnette devant l'immense bâtisse blanche. Esmé m'attendait à la porte. Elle me sourit et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer.

— Alice m'a informée que vous partez demain.

Elle approuva. Ils se trouvaient tous dans le salon. Emmett m'accueillit d'une remarque qui me fit rougir. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux lorsque je le vis, vivant, immense. Depuis sa mort, je ne l'avais plus revu, même si Alice m'avait assuré qu'il avait ressuscité également. Il n'avait pas changé. Alice, d'ailleurs, qui vidait les nombreux vases qu'elle prenait tant de plaisir à remplir de fleurs nouvelles chaque jour. Elle me gratifia d'un grand sourire et d'un signe de la main, mais ce n'était pas à elle que je venais faire mes adieux. Nous avions échangé nos numéros de téléphone ainsi que nos adresses mails. Nous nous reverrions, sans aucun doute. Les autres, en revanche… rien n'était moins sûr.

Je saluai de loin Rosalie, qui me détestait visiblement toujours autant, enlaçai Esmé et serrai la main de Carlisle. Même Jasper vint me dire au revoir. Finalement, comme je dévisageais Edward sans savoir comment me comporter, il me fit signe de sortir. Nous nous arrêtâmes à quelques pas de la Chevrolet. Là, nous échangeâmes un long regard. J'aurais voulu qu'il suffise ; je ne savais que lui dire. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Edward faisait partie de moi. Je l'avais aimé et il m'avait aimée en retour. Il m'avait sauvée, m'avait appris tant de choses… Grâce à lui, à son côté, j'avais découvert que le monde n'était ni aussi simple, ni aussi paisible que je le pensais. J'avais entrevu une possibilité de vie différente, extraordinaire. J'aurais été prête à tout pour devenir un vampire, alors.

Mais tout avait changé, désormais. Car il m'avait également enseigné la souffrance, la crainte, la perte. Sans lui, j'avais repoussé mes limites. Je m'étais découverte plus forte que je ne le pensais. Et nos chemins avaient divergé, ne laissant que regrets, remords et changements.

J'avais choisi une toute autre existence. Une autre race, une autre famille.

— Edward…

Je m'interrompis un instant. Puis…

— Merci.

C'était sorti tout seul. Je me rendis toutefois compte que c'était profondément sincère.

Il me sourit. Autrefois, mon cœur s'affolait à cette simple vue. Aujourd'hui, je me trouvai capable de lui sourire en retour. Nous affichions le même air triste, à présent.

— Bella…

Il n'ajouta rien pendant de longues secondes. Son regard me parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Il s'arrêta, le temps d'un éclair, sur la bague qui luisait doucement à mon doigt.

— C'est officiel, donc ?

Comme il s'y était attardé, je supposai qu'il parlait du bijou, de la promesse faite à Paul, de notre séparation définitive.

J'aurais parié qu'il avait modifié sa question de base. A quel point ? Je l'ignorais.

— Oui.

J'aurais pu, à cet instant, comme certains le faisaient, lui proposer une amitié. J'étais certaine que Paul ne m'en aurait pas voulu. Jamais je ne regretterais d'avoir abandonné l'idée de vivre avec lui plus qu'une amitié. Seulement, je doutais qu'il accepte. Cela lui ferait trop mal. Et si je me montrais sincère envers moi-même, je ne le souhaitais pas non plus.

Qui sait ? Peut-être, dans un autre univers, existait-il une Bella et un Edward heureux, ensemble. Vampires, certainement. Mariés, sans doute. Mais ce n'était pas _mon_ univers.

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent d'elles-mêmes.

— Désolée.

À nouveau, je compris qu'elles avaient touché juste. Désormais, ma relation avec Edward pouvait se traduire par ces deux mots, tout simplement. Merci – désolée.

Edward ne bougea pas un cil, mais je vis dans son regard qu'il encaissait difficilement. Le cœur plus léger, je m'apprêtai à prendre congé. Il reprit la parole.

— Je t'aimerai toujours, Isabella Swan. Si un jour tu changes d'avis, pense à m'appeler. Je viendrai.

Je n'acquiesçai pas. Je ne le pouvais pas.

— Adieu, me contentai-je donc de dire.

Il ne me répondit pas. Sans doute ne le pouvait-il pas, lui non plus.

Je grimpai dans ma voiture. Edward avait disparu lorsque je tournai la tête. Tandis que je retrouvais une route familière, je réalisai.

Ce jour marquait la fin de Bella et Edward.

Sans prêter attention à la pluie qui tombait à verse, je baissai la vitre. J'avais besoin d'air, de toute urgence. Mon téléphone portable, posé sur le siège passager, sonna. Je profitai du feu rouge de Forks pour décrocher. Je remontai le carreau et la voix de Paul s'éleva dans l'habitacle.

— Tout va bien, Isa ? J'ai senti…

J'inspirai profondément. Ce jour marquait peut-être une fin, mais tout autant un commencement. Je souris.

— Tout va bien. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. J'arrive.

S'il ne comprit pas ma phrase, Paul ne me questionna pas davantage. Pour le moment.

.

J'arrivai chez Jen peu avant cinq heures, mais la plupart des invités étaient déjà là. Plongée en intense discussion avec Kim, elle me salua de loin. L'instant d'après, on m'étreignait à m'étouffer. Je croisai le regard souriant de Jacob.

— Comment ça va, Bella ? Bravo pour ton diplôme.

— Merci. Je vais bien, et toi ?

— A merveille. Ta moto moisit dans mon garage. Il faut que tu viennes l'utiliser, un de ces jours.

— Après le mariage, volontiers. J'aurai plus de temps libre à ce moment-là.

— Paul s'est plaint, s'esclaffa-t-il. Il m'a dit que Kim t'esclavageait, qu'il ne pouvait pas passer assez de temps avec toi.

— Il exagère.

— A peine.

Je me retournai. Jacob s'éloigna, me laissant savourer mes retrouvailles avec Paul. Bien que d'apparence rieuse, je discernai un éclat inquiet dans son regard.

— Tout va bien, le rassurai-je.

Puis, comme je sentais que je ne parviendrais pas à garder le silence très longtemps, j'ajoutai :

— J'ai fait mes adieux aux Cullen. Ils quittent la ville demain.

— Oui, Carlisle a informé Jacob récemment. Comment tu te sens ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre. On cria mon prénom.

— Comment va, princesse ?

— Tu es enfin rentrée ! Ça fait des mois que tu n'es plus rentrée !

— Je ne partirai plus, maintenant.

— Promis ?

— Juré. Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi, ma belle ! Tu es bientôt une vraie femme.

Genevieve rit. Derrière moi, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Sue entra, son imperméable déjà retiré. Charlie la suivait, moins à l'aise. Il avait de la peine à comprendre le lien qui unissait les membres de la meute, je le savais. Cela s'avérait normal, dans la mesure où il ignorait le pouvoir de mon petit-copain et de ses frères.

— Papa ! Comment ça va, depuis cette après-midi ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Genevieve, qui le salua d'un sourire effronté, puis revint à moi. Il m'assura qu'il se portait très bien.

— Je vais me servir une tasse de thé. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Il déclina ma proposition. Je slalomai entre les invités, Genevieve à mon côté. Cela me faisait bizarre ; j'avais l'impression que, hier encore, elle s'accrochait à ma jambe pour me réclamer une lecture de ses contes de fée, et voilà qu'elle approchait à grands pas de l'adolescence.

— Comment ça se passe, à l'école ?

— J'ai les meilleures notes de ma classe. Et…

Elle rougit.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Cette année, il y a un garçon qui… il est vraiment mignon, tu sais…

— Vraiment ?

Tout en écoutant la description de son mignon prétendant, je parcourus la salle du regard. Claire courait de groupe en groupe afin de recevoir ses vœux de bon anniversaire. Quil la suivait avec entrain. Leah, grimaçante, tentait d'entraîner Jacob à l'extérieur. Seth jouait avec son fils, ainsi que Benjamin.

Au fond du salon, les membres de la meute s'étaient agglutinés autour de…

— Embry est de retour ?

Genevieve approuva. J'accélérai le pas jusqu'à atteindre Paul. Je pressai son avant-bras en me faufilant entre Jared et lui. La première chose que je vis fut le sourire étincelant d'Embry.

— Tu n'as pas changé d'un poil ! lâchai-je étourdiment.

— Et je ne compte pas changer de sitôt !

Paul m'avait expliqué que les dragons vivaient plus d'un millénaire.

— Tu es arrivé quand ?

— Aux alentours de midi. Je voulais quitter la Maison un minimum, mais Quil souhaitait me voir à l'anniversaire de Claire, et Kim à son mariage, alors…

Parler de Claire me rappela la bonne nouvelle qu'il avait annoncé quelques années plus tôt à ses frères, via leur contact mental.

— Comment va la petite ?

— Elle se porte comme un charme. Tu l'as déjà vue ?

Je secouai la tête. Bien sûr, Paul me l'avait décrite. Il la connaissait bien, pour avoir assisté à presque tout, de sa naissance à son quatrième anniversaire. Mais Embry n'était plus revenu depuis son départ, le soir même du mariage d'Emily et Sam, et il n'avait pas envoyé de faire-part.

Comme j'y pensais, il tira de sa poche une photo qu'il me tendit. Elle était magnifique, un parfait mélange de ses deux parents. Sa peau écailleuse avait la teinte rouille indienne et deux petites ailes dépassaient dans son dos. Elle dormait.

— Elle est superbe. Mais… c'est une photo récente ?

Elle paraissait n'avoir pas plus de quelques mois, alors même qu'elle avait aujourd'hui quatre ans bien sonnés.

— C'est un trait de caractère des dragons. Ils évoluent lentement. Je crois qu'elle a hérité de la longévité de sa mère.

— Tant mieux.

— Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu t'occupais pendant plus d'une année d'un nourrisson qui ne fait pas ses nuits.

Je grimaçai.

— C'est l'heure du gâteau ! s'écria Quil dans mon dos.

Cela mit fin à notre discussion. Nous nous trouvâmes bientôt entassés dans les fauteuils, les canapés et autres sièges à disposition. Je réussis à me caler dans un fauteuil avec Paul. Genevieve se glissa sur l'accoudoir. Je lui proposai de la prendre sur mes genoux, mais elle refusa. Elle suivit toutefois avec envie les gestes d'Oskar, qui escaladait avec adresse mes mollets. Je l'attrapai par les aisselles pour l'installer sur mes cuisses. Sûrement Genevieve ne voulait-elle pas passer pour une enfant.

Comme chaque année, Claire fut gâtée comme une véritable princesse. Elle ne quitta pas les bras de Quil. Emily lui avait fait un immense gâteau au chocolat et nous avions tous apporté un cadeau. Elle disparaissait presque sous les emballages !

Les conversations reprirent. Leah convainquit Jacob de sortir admirer le coucher de soleil. Bientôt, les plus jeunes enfants piquèrent du nez sur le sofa ou le tapis, et leurs parents décidèrent de partir. Charlie et Sue les suivirent. J'échangeai un regard avec Paul, et je compris qu'il était temps pour nous de rentrer également. Je vidai ma tasse en une gorgée et me penchai sur Genevieve pour l'embrasser. Elle avait cédé et, à l'instant où Oskar s'était réfugié dans les bras de son papa, elle avait grimpé sur mes genoux.

— On se revoit demain, princesse.

Elle hocha la tête. Je voyais bien qu'elle luttait contre le sommeil. Je la fis glisser doucement sur le fauteuil. Nous saluâmes les derniers restants et quittâmes la maison tandis que Claire tentait d'obtenir de sa mère la permission pour aller dormir chez Quil cette nuit-là. La discussion semblait houleuse, et Quil se gardait bien d'intervenir. Un choix judicieux. Jen avait beau avoir lâché du lest, elle n'était pas encore prête à abandonner complètement sa fille aux mains de l'indien, ce que je comprenais parfaitement. J'espérais moi-même qu'aucun loup-garou ne s'imprégnerait de mes enfants avant qu'ils aient atteint l'âge adulte.

Paul prit le volant. Je somnolai jusqu'à notre arrivée à la maison, et me laissai tomber sur le lit toute habillée. Je me réveillai totalement lorsque, étalé sur le flanc à côté de moi, Paul souffla :

— Alors, ces adieux ?

.

— Savannah et Laly arrivent pour trois heures.

— Tu as besoin que j'aille les chercher ?

— Non, c'est bon, merci. J'ai le temps. Warren est malade, nous avons déplacé la réunion.

— Cela ne risque pas de vous mettre en retard pour le chantier ?

— De toute façon, je doute qu'on puisse faire grand-chose avant l'arrivée de l'hiver. On verra bien.

Il fit une pause et j'attendis patiemment.

— J'ai annoncé à Jacob. Que je quittais la meute.

Je me figeai. Mes yeux s'arrondirent.

— Tu… Déjà ? Tu es sûre que tu ne vas pas le regretter ? Je ne voudrais pas que…

— Aucune menace réelle n'est en vue, et tu as fini tes études. C'est ce qu'on avait convenu. Ça te… dérange ? Que je ne mute plus ?

— Non, ça ne change rien, pour moi. Mais toi… n'est-ce pas quelque chose qui te manquera ? Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de sacrifier cette partie de toi pour nous. Cela ne me dérange en rien que tu fasses partie de la meute.

— Je sais, et je t'aime aussi pour ça. Mais je veux passer tout mon temps libre avec toi, à présent. Je veux planifier notre mariage, élever nos enfants avec toi. Je veux vieillir à ton côté. Et puis…

Il m'adressa une moue espiègle.

— Me connaissant, il va me falloir un petit moment avant de parvenir à cesser de muter.

Je ris. C'était véridique. Il leva sa tasse de café pour un toast.

— A notre vie de mortel !

Saisissant ma tasse, je l'imitai.

— A notre vie de mortel !

Nous trinquâmes.

— Il va falloir que j'y aille. Kim m'attend pour les décorations.

— A ce soir.

— Il y a l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Kim, ce soir.

— Ah, oui.

— Vous ne faites rien, pour Jared ?

— Un truc de loup.

J'embrassai doucement sa pommette brûlante.

— Je ne t'obligerai jamais à quoi que ce soit.

— Je sais. Tu es parfaite, princesse.

— Moins que toi.

Sur ce, j'attrapai mon imperméable et filai.

Je retrouvai Kim chez elle. Elle avait décidé que la cérémonie se déroulerait en deux parties : une cérémonie américaine sur la place, avec la robe blanche, le pasteur et tout le toutim, puis une fête traditionnelle Quileute. Afin d'éviter la vieille Maggie, elle avait obtenu d'Emily ses notes. Tout se déroulerait à l'extérieur, sur la place. Heureusement, la météo n'annonçait pas de pluie. Espérons que ça ne changerait pas.

Emily était déjà là, ainsi que Jen. Elles m'annoncèrent que Maelle ne tarderait plus.

— Où sont vos enfants ?

— Quil a accepté de garder tout le monde.

— Il est courageux ! commentai-je.

— Tant qu'il les ramène tous en vie…

— Et vos hommes, que font-ils ?

— Tu crois vraiment que Jared pourrait arrêter de travailler la veille de son mariage ? me demanda Kim, sarcastique. Il est au poste. Sam aussi, je présume ?

Emily approuva.

— Ils travaillent toujours autant ? Je croyais que ça s'était calmé avec l'arrivée des garçons.

— C'est le cas.

— Eh bien moi, ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

Kim hésita un instant.

— Il devrait recevoir une promotion, bientôt.

— Wouah ! Félicitations !

— Ce n'est pas encore officiel.

Mais à son ton, je devinai que c'était déjà convenu.

— Salut les filles !

Je me tournai pour voir débouler Maelle, les cheveux ébouriffés. Je lui tendis la main, elle l'attrapa aussitôt.

— Enchantée, Maelle. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi…

Nous nous étions peu croisées, depuis l'imprégnation de Seth.

— Bella, n'est-ce pas ? La petite-amie de Paul.

— Fiancée, la corrigeai-je machinalement.

Elle jeta un œil sur l'alliance qui ornait mon annulaire et se fendit d'un grand sourire.

— Félicitations ! C'est récent ?

— Merci. Oui, quelques jours, à peine.

— Il s'est annoncé après sa remise de diplôme, pas vrai, Bella ? s'exclama Kim.

J'acquiesçai. Y repenser enflammait mes joues. Maelle esquissa une moue découragée.

— Je suis la seule à ne pas être fiancée, si je comprends bien ?

— Quil ne s'est pas encore lancé.

— Encore heureux ! se récria Jen. Claire vient de fêter ses dix ans !

— Jacob n'est pas plus avancé, ajoutai-je pour désamorcer la conversation.

Si Jen venait à discuter fiançailles cette après-midi, Quil n'en réchapperait pas.

— Il n'a encore trouvé personne.

J'ouvris la bouche pour rectifier, puis réalisai qu'aucune ne semblait prête à le faire. Etais-je la seule au courant, ou savaient-elles qu'il ne fallait pas en parler ? Je décidai de me taire. S'il avait tanné suffisamment ses frères pour qu'ils n'informent pas leur moitié, c'est qu'il voulait garder cette relation secrète pour l'instant.

— C'est vrai, reconnus-je donc. Mais un bébé est un grand engagement. J'ai vu Corentin, hier. Il est magnifique.

— Je trouve aussi, m'approuva Maelle, nous faisant pouffer en chœur.

Elle désigna d'un vaste geste les saladiers de bonbons qui s'étalaient au pied d'une étrange structure métallique.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Une fontaine à bonbons. Pour les enfants. Nous avons la matinée pour couvrir ceci de bonbons. (Elle montra l'armature en fer.) Puis l'après-midi pour la place. J'ai regardé la météo, il ne devrait pas pleuvoir avant quarante-huit heures. D'ici-là, le mariage sera passé.

— Parfait. Et ce soir, c'est ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

— Voilà une journée bien chargée.

— Oui. Mettons-nous au travail sur-le-champ, dans ce cas.

Kim attrapa un serpent en gélatine qu'elle entortilla autour d'une barre.

— Rassurez-vous, la structure est propre, et je me suis lavée les mains.

— On te fait confiance, la rassurai-je en attrapant une sucette que je glissai entre le serpent et la barre.

Le travail s'annonçait fastidieux. Pourtant, il nous fallut moins d'une demi-journée pour couvrir l'armature métallique qui, de grise, portait maintenant toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, avec une petite prédominance de rose et de blanc. Nous n'avions presque pas mis de réglisse et, sous la lumière de l'ampoule électrique, le sucre scintillait.

— On dirait plus une tour Eiffel qu'une fontaine, lâcha Maelle.

Contrairement à nous, elle avait beaucoup voyagé outre-Atlantique. Il nous fallut de longues minutes de description pour que je comprenne l'allusion.

— Dans tous les cas, elle est magnifique. Je suis sûre que les enfants vont se régaler.

— Pas que les enfants, gloussai-je en pensant à la gourmandise de Paul.

Kim ne nous laissa pas rire longtemps.

— Je propose qu'on profite de notre avance pour commencer à décorer la place ce matin.

Bon gré mal gré, nous nous rendîmes sur la place du village, où les cartons de décoration avaient déjà été apportés. Je gardais clairement en tête le souvenir des réunions quileutes, une foule de gens assis sur le sol pavé, autour d'un immense feu de joie, à l'ombre des arbres. Pour l'occasion, elle avait été transformée. Des chaises en plastique blanches s'alignaient, séparées en deux par une allée qu'emprunterait la mariée. Nous nous chargeâmes d'accrocher aux dossiers des foulards de tulle pâle. Nous en garnîmes également les arbres alentours, auxquels nous ajoutâmes des lampions électriques.

— Les fleurs arrivent demain, à la première heure. Nous en fixerons sur les chaises et sur la voute.

Cette voute était le haut arceau où les mariés échangeraient leurs consentements.

— Pour décorer l'allée, il y a ce grand tapis blanc, mais je crains qu'il ne se tache si nous le déplions aujourd'hui.

Nous organisâmes ensuite les tables qui accueilleraient, plus tard, le buffet, préparé en grande partie par Emily. Le Fred, qui s'occuperait le lendemain de l'acoustique, vint nous aider à vérifier que les enceintes fonctionnaient correctement. Alors que j'avais eu l'impression, en débutant, que nous finirions plus tôt que prévu, le soleil était presque couché lorsque nous rentrâmes.

Avant de quitter l'allée, Kim contempla longuement le décor et soupira d'allégresse. J'attrapai sa main pour la presser.

— Le grand jour n'a jamais été si proche, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle opina.

— Dire que je voulais me fiancer au sortir du lycée… Voilà que Paul s'est lancé avant que Jared se soit fait passer la corde au cou.

Les études de Kim avaient été longues, ardues et prenantes, comme celles de Jared. Comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient pleinement profiter d'une lune de miel ou de leurs premiers jours en tant que jeunes mariés, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour conclure leur formation avant de se marier. Cela faisait désormais près de six ans qu'ils étaient fiancés.

— Mais demain, à la même heure, tu seras l'épouse de Jared.

Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

— C'est étrange, non ?

— Je pense qu'il te faudra un petit moment pour réaliser. Même lorsque nous nous aimons et que nous sommes sûrs de nous, le mariage est un pas en avant important. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense.

Elle serra plus fort mes doigts.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Elle gloussa encore.

— Je crois que le stress commence à monter.

— C'est le moment idéal pour lancer ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille ! Viens, Emily a tout apporté chez toi.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, tout ? Et où ont disparu les autres ?

— Elles sont allées dire bonne nuit aux enfants, je crois. Allez, on y va.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, tout ?

Elle le découvrit en entrant dans son salon. Les autres s'y trouvaient déjà, en compagnie de photos, de gâteau, de bonbons, d'alcool, et de tout ce qui nous serait nécessaire pour faire de cette soirée un moment inoubliable.

.

Je grognai en observant le comprimé se dissoudre dans l'eau. Je me frottai les tempes, tout en sachant que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, et avalai cul sec ma boisson.

— Tu as de l'aspirine ? Où ça ? me demanda Jen, qui entrait à son tour dans la cuisine.

Je lui montrai la plaquette abandonnée près du lavabo. Maelle, fraiche et dispose, pouffa dans son bol de céréales. Je l'ignorai et observai le médicament se réduire en une poudre fine dans le liquide, avant d'être avalé par Jen. Elle grimaça devant le goût immonde. J'hésitai à prendre un second cachet.

Kim entra en trainant les pieds. Elle sourit en voyant la tête de déterrée que Jen et moi arborions.

— C'est à cet instant précis que je suis heureuse de vous avoir laissé vider notre réserve de bouteilles à deux, sans toucher à une goutte d'alcool.

— Vous êtes des lâcheuses, grommelai-je.

— Je suis enceinte, signala Emily en faisant glisser des tranches de bacon dans une assiette, qu'elle posa ensuite sur la table.

— Pas toi. Je n'ai pas envie que mon-neveu-ou-ma-nièce ait des problèmes. Mais vous deux… vous êtes des lâcheuses.

Jen m'approuva tandis que des œufs au plat rejoignaient le bacon.

— J'ai un gosse de trois ans, dont je vais devoir m'occuper aujourd'hui.

Kim s'esclaffa.

— Imaginez que je sois dans votre état, le jour de mon mariage ! Cela se conclurait par un désastre.

— Jared t'aimerait même complétement bourrée, supposai-je.

— Ta détermination à prouver que nous aurions dû boire est désespérante.

— Et dépourvue de toute logique, ajouta Maelle. D'ailleurs, comment vas-tu faire ? Tu as deux filles !

— Je n'ai peut-être pas de père, mais j'ai une chance incroyable.

Son ton transpirait le sarcasme lorsqu'elle poursuivit.

— Déjà, un loup-garou s'est imprégné de ma benjamine. Depuis ses deux ans, il s'occupe plus d'elle que moi-même. Et Claire est très heureuse qu'il en soit ainsi.

— Je suis sûre qu'elle serait malheureuse si elle ne te voyait plus, commençai-je, mais Jen m'interrompit en dressant son index.

— Quant à mon aînée, elle baigne dans cette ambiance familiale depuis l'enfance, si bien que chaque personne que je connais la considère comme sa nièce.

Elle me pointa alors du doigt.

— A ta place, je craindrais, Bella. Elle t'adore, tu sais ? Elle risque de te coller toute la journée. Sans oublier Oskar, Gabriel, Savannah et Laly. Je ne sais pas ce que tu leur fais, mais alors même que tu n'as pas d'enfants, tous ceux que je connais t'idolâtrent.

Emily l'approuva en souriant.

— J'ai hâte de te voir maman, Bella. Tu seras certainement excellente.

— J'en doute.

— Moi, j'ai surtout envie de voir comment réagiront les autres gosses lorsqu'ils réaliseront que tu en aimes un plus qu'eux, que tu lui réserves tes bonbons et que tu le laisses grimper sur tes genoux quand il le veut. Ils seront jaloux.

Emily, Kim et Maelle éclatèrent de rire. Je m'empourprai. Je ne parvenais pas à déterminer si c'était un reproche ou un compliment.

— Emily, tu pourrais me passer l'aspirine, s'il te plait ? grognai-je en laissant tomber mon front sur la table.

.

Maelle rangeait ses multiples pinceaux lorsqu'Emily remonta la dernière mèche. Elle glissa l'épingle et admira son œuvre.

— Tu es très belle, mais…

— Mais ? s'alarma aussitôt Kim en se tournant vers moi.

J'échangeai un regard entendu avec Emily et sortit de mon dos mes mains. Elles enserraient un écrin de velours que je lui tendis.

— C'est de notre part, à Emily et moi.

Elle l'ouvrit et se figea. Je me crus forcée de me justifier :

— Ta mère t'a donné ses boucles d'oreille en diamant, qui sont vieilles. La robe que t'a confectionnée Emily est neuve. Julia t'a prêté ses chaussures. Le moins qu'on pouvait faire, c'est t'offrir quelque chose de bleu.

Kim ne prononça pas un mot. Elle se contenta de saisir délicatement la chaine argentée du bijou et la tendit à Emily, qui l'accrocha volontiers. Elle caressa le pendentif du bout des doigts et sourit.

Je soufflai, soulagée. Elle l'aimait.

— Merci, il est splendide.

— Et toi, tu es la perfection incarnée.

— Vous me laissez voir ? Je suis prête ?

Emily opina et Kim se leva avec précaution. Elle se dirigea vers le haut miroir de notre amie.

— Oh.

Je la dévisageai de haut en bas. Sous son élégante couronne de jais, entremêlée de roses blanches, ses boucles noires coulaient jusqu'à ses manches gitanes brodées. Sous le corsage ornés de roses en tissus, des volants successifs de taffetas s'empilaient jusqu'à transformer Kim en une magnifique Cendrillon indienne. On n'apercevait pas ses escarpins de satin blancs. J'attrapai la main qu'elle serrait nerveusement et la pressai jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende. Son maquillage discret mettait son regard en valeur. Niché dans le creux de sa gorge, la lune de saphir luisait.

— Emily, une fois de plus, ta robe est magnifique.

Elle la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Kim se détourna de son reflet pour nous adresser un regard reconnaissant.

— Merci d'être là, toutes, à chaque instant. Je ne sais ce que je ferais sans vous.

— C'est nous qui sommes chanceuses de t'avoir.

— Câlin de groupe ?

Je me penchai vers elle avec douceur, craignant de gâcher cette beauté. Jen se recula en premier.

— C'est bientôt l'heure. Tu viens, Maelle ? Nous allons rejoindre les autres invités. A toute à l'heure. Et Kim ? Tout va bien se passer.

Elles disparurent dans un froissement de tissus. J'attrapai le bouquet et le tendis à la vedette du jour. Emily arrangea une boucle noire avant de rabattre le voile sur le visage crispé de notre amie.

— Détends-toi. Ça doit être le plus beau jour de ta vie, et ça le sera.

— Tout va bien se passer, alors profite à fonds, l'appuyai-je.

— Après tout, tu ne vivras ton mariage qu'une fois dans ta vie !

J'entendis la musique. C'était l'heure. Emily courut ouvrir la porte au père de Kim. Je le saluai puis, attrapant le panier de pétales roses qui trainait sur la commode, je rejoignis Emily.

— Profite ! répétai-je encore.

Puis nous nous engageâmes d'un même pas dans l'allée.

Incroyable, mais vrai : le soleil brillait de mille feux. A Forks. Sous la voute fleurie, Jared attendait, radieux. Sam se dressait à côté de lui. Les invités, en majorité des indiens de la réserve, nous suivirent du regard tandis que nous remontions l'allée immaculée, passant sous les arbres décorés, lançant nos pétales qui retombaient doucement. Je sus que Kim entrait à son tour car tout le monde se leva instantanément.

Mon sourire s'élargit. Je lançai une dernière poignée de pétales puis je rejoignis Paul au premier rang. Je croisai le regard de Charlie, quelques rangées plus loin. Il semblait particulièrement ému, peut-être parce qu'il se doutait que mon mariage se rapprochait dangereusement.

Kim atteignit finalement son fiancé ; Emily se coula à sa droite. Son père glissa sa main dans celle de Jared et, dès lors, le couple ne se quitta plus des yeux. J'écoutai l'échange de leurs vœux avec une grande émotion, bien que je connaisse déjà ceux de Kim, qui me les avait lus. Le bras de Paul, passé autour de mes épaules, comme toujours, ne me lâchait pas. Je ne sais quand je me mis à pleurer. Cependant, lorsque nous arrivâmes aux consentements, j'étais certaine que mon maquillage était fichu.

— Jared, voulez-vous prendre Kim pour épouse, la protéger et l'aimer, dans la joie comme le malheur, la santé comme la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

— Oui.

Il n'y avait pas trace d'hésitation dans son ton. Jared ne voulait rien d'autre qu'elle, et c'était réciproque. Une fois de plus, je réalisai la chance que j'avais d'avoir trouvé mon âme sœur.

Déjà, le prêtre reprenait.

— Kim, voulez-vous prendre Jared pour époux, le soutenir et l'aimer, dans la joie comme le malheur, la santé comme la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

— Oui, balbutia-t-elle.

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Jared fit un petit signe de la main, et bientôt, Claire s'avança, ravissante dans sa robe rose, un coussin supportant les alliances entre les mains. Jared récupéra sa bague et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il la glissa ensuite au doigt de Kim où elle scintilla, à sa juste place, en lui répétant son amour éternel. Elle fit de même, les mains tremblant sous le coup de l'émotion.

Enfin, le prêtre leva les bras, comme je l'avais vu faire dans les films, et déclara :

— Et au nom de la loi, je vous déclare mari et femme.

Jared souleva le voile avec délicatesse et, posant ses mains sur la taille de sa femme, il l'embrassa. Je pleurais tant que je ne vis pas le baiser. Je laissai tomber ma tête sur l'épaule de Paul, qui me déposa un bisou sur le crâne.

Tout s'enchaîna ensuite sans me laisser le temps de me remettre de mes émotions. Les mariés saluèrent la foule, Kim lança son bouquet – qui me tomba sur la tête – puis le prêtre s'éloigna. Les invités se levèrent pour féliciter les époux et leur offrir les présents. Lorsque j'arrivai à leur hauteur, Paul tenant mon bouquet dans une main, un immense panier dans l'autre, ils étaient entourés d'un monceau de cadeaux de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles. J'enlaçai Kim avec ferveur, embrassai la joue de Jared, puis récupérai le panier.

— Tiens. J'ai remarqué que le tien était usé. Attention… commençai-je en lui tendant le panier.

Elle l'attrapa… et manqua le lâcher. Ses traits montrèrent l'ampleur de sa stupéfaction. Paul éclata de rire.

— … Il est lourd, terminai-je. Nous l'avons rempli d'autres petites choses. Vous regarderez quand vous aurez le temps.

Elle me remercia chaleureusement et m'étreignit, encore, puis nous laissâmes la place aux suivants. Il ne restait plus grand monde. Les autres loups-garous avaient déjà commencé, avec l'aide de quelques indiens, à ranger les chaises. La foule d'invités était passée de l'autre côté de la place, dissimulée par un immense tas de bûches, où l'attendait déjà le buffet. La musique nous parvenait avec clarté. J'y retrouvai mes amies avec joie, ainsi que les sœurs de Paul, que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de voir depuis leur arrivée, la veille. Savannah s'occupait de sa cadette, comme le lui avait demandé Paul, qu'elle idolâtrait. Au grand damne de sa mère, qui aurait voulu obtenir une place dans la vie de mon fiancé, celui-ci avait parfaitement accepté les deux fillettes. Il lui avait fallu des mois avant de qualifier Savannah de « sœur », mais il s'était toujours comporté en grand frère attentionné, et il n'était pas rare que nous les accueillions chez nous. Je m'y adaptais bien mieux que je ne le craignais.

Une fois Kim et Jared abandonnés par la foule, Emily les attira à l'orée de la forêt, où nous prîmes tous la pose avec enthousiasme devant un photographe professionnel qui n'était autre que mon ancien camarade de classe, Eric Yorkie. Avec ou sans bouquet, voile relevé ou rabattu, enlacés ou face à face, seuls ou entourés, Kim et Jared se retrouvèrent mitraillés sous tous les angles.

Kim passa chez elle pour changer de tenue. A son retour, la fête battait son plein. La musique jaillissant des haut-parleurs poussait les invités à se trémousser sur la place, le buffet était dévalisé. La fontaine de bonbons fit fureur !

Lentement, le soleil descendit, et Eric insista pour prendre de nouvelles photos. Il promit d'en faire un prix réduit. Le feu de joie fut allumé, et tout ce qui restait de la culture américaine partit en fumée. Le DJ de la soirée, Seth, changea de répertoire et les danses se firent traditionnelles, presque sauvages. Moi-même, j'abandonnai vite et m'installai à côté d'Emily, ensevelie sous ses garçons. L'oreille collée au ventre arrondi de leur mère, ils semblaient fascinés par ce qu'ils entendaient, ou sentaient. Au bout de quelques minutes, appelés par Liza et Nils, les deux aînés partirent en courant. Benjamin s'était endormi. Tout en le ramenant contre elle, elle soupira et me confia :

— C'est un garçon.

Il me fallut une seconde pour comprendre qu'elle ne parlait pas de Benjamin, mais bien de celui qui ne tarderait plus à voir le jour. J'en fus étonnée. Ils voulaient garder la surprise, et y étaient parvenus avec les trois premiers.

— Vraiment ?

— Nous n'avons pas demandé à connaître le sexe de l'enfant. Mais je peux te dire qu'après trois bébés, je reconnais l'énergie masculine.

— Une fille pourrait être tout aussi énergique.

Elle secoua la tête.

— C'est mon instinct qui me le dit. Ce sera un garçon. (Elle poussa un nouveau soupir.) Je suis sûre qu'ils muteront. Je vais avoir quatre loups à la maison !

— Les vampires sont partis, fis-je remarquer.

— Je sais, mais… je le sens.

— Si tu le dis.

Je tournai mon regard vers la foule en liesse. Jared et Kim dansaient collés-serrés, rayonnants. Paul faisait valser Savannah, et Quil tournoyait avec Claire. Les petites s'en sortaient mieux que moi. Sam s'entretenait avec Embry, et Jacob ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil en direction de Leah. Si elle semblait observer avec impassibilité les ombres des danseurs, étirées par les flammes sans cesse en mouvement, je la connaissais suffisamment pour déceler son malaise intérieur. Je m'étonnai qu'elle ne soit pas encore partie. Elle détestait ce genre de rassemblement, qui amenaient forcément les gens à poser des questions. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne vieillissait pas ? Que faisait-elle de sa vie ? Voyait-elle quelqu'un ?

Elle s'était forgée malgré elle une réputation de bonne à rien étrange et asociale. Dur à supporter, dans un village où on vit les uns sur les autres.

Je l'aurais bien hélée, mais elle ne me supportait pas, même après toutes ces années. Au final, Jen, qui venait d'abandonner Genevieve aux bras d'un adolescent de son âge – son nouvel amour, peut-être ? –, l'aborda. Ses épaules se détendirent imperceptiblement, elle se redressa et ses lèvres ébauchèrent un sourire discret. Emily souffla profondément, et je compris qu'elle surveillait également sa cousine.

Contre toute attente, Leah et Jen avaient lié une amitié indéfectible. Si elle n'avait craint de blesser Emily, Jen en aurait sûrement parlé comme de sa deuxième sœur. Malheureusement, malgré tous ses efforts, Emily n'avait jamais pu retrouver la complicité qu'elle éprouvait avec Leah, celle-ci gardant sans cesse ses distances.

Je me rapprochai d'elle, en tentant d'éviter le réveil du bébé, et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

— Je t'aime, Bella. Je suis heureuse que tu fasses partie de la famille.

— Moi aussi. Je ne sais ce que serait ma vie si je ne t'avais pas rencontrée. Si je ne vous avais pas tous rencontrés.

Où en serais-je aujourd'hui, si je n'avais pas croisé le regard de Paul ?

Emily tressaillit, à l'instant où on m'effleurait la tempe. Je souris et me redressai pour voir Paul, qui me dévorait du regard. Ce regard… J'en rougissais encore aujourd'hui.

— Les légendes vont bientôt commencer. Sam nous attend près des anciens.

Je me levai d'un bond. Emily me tendit Benjamin, que j'attrapai avec précaution. Non pas que je craigne de le laisser tomber – à mon grand étonnement, j'avais porté plus de bébés que ma mère à mon âge – mais je ne souhaitais pas qu'il se réveille, éloigné de sa mère. Elle le récupéra aussitôt levée, pas avant, cependant, que je ne remarque la lueur dans les yeux de Paul. Je secouai fermement la tête. Comme son sourire s'élargissait, j'ajoutai :

— Tu peux toujours rêver.

Emily m'adressa un regard interrogateur, mais je lui fis signe de laisser tomber. L'instant suivant, Paul rétorquait.

— J'en rêve, crois-moi.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me mis en marche, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'argumenter. Je ne souhaitais pas devenir mère tout de suite. Je voulais d'abord me fondre dans le quotidien de la réserve, épouser Paul et trouver un poste. Ensuite, j'y songerais.

J'avisai l'expression de mon petit-ami, qui promettait une rude bataille. Et une défaite lourde en contractions, en pleurs et en biberons. Paul obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait de moi. Je finissais par me demander, parfois, si ce n'était pas moi qui m'étais imprégnée de lui, plutôt que l'inverse.

En contournant le feu de joie, dont les flammes avaient considérablement faibli, j'aperçus mon meilleur ami, entouré d'Embry et de Quil, Claire entre les jambes. Je repensai au jour où je lui avais confié mon sentiment. Il s'était esclaffé.

« J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il te connait si bien qu'il te parle toujours de ce dont tu as envie inconsciemment. »

En voyant ma moue outrée, il avait commenté :

« Il ne vit que pour satisfaire tes besoins, tu sais ? »

J'avais aussitôt changé de sujet.

Je sursautai en croisant le regard de la vieille Maggie. Jamais il n'avait été aussi bienveillant, perdu au milieu de cette montagne de rides. Je n'avais jamais osé lui demander son âge. Cela ne m'aurait pas étonné qu'elle ait dépassé le centenaire.

Emily rejoignit Sam. Ainsi enlacés, trois garçons sur les genoux et un quatrième en route, ils semblaient heureux. Il suffisait de leur parler pour en être convaincu. Je m'installai à côté de Kim, qui discourrait sous le regard attentif de son mari. Je fis passer mon regard de la jeune mariée à Maelle, qui retenait Corentin sous les rires de son âme sœur. Le petit bout semblait fasciné par les braises rougeoyantes. Puis de Maelle à Leah, qui fixait le feu également, comme à chaque réunion de la meute, au sommet des falaises. De Leah, mon regard dériva vers Jacob, qui contemplait la louve, puis Embry, qui lui parlait. Il rayonnait de bonheur, et je m'en trouvai rassurée. J'avais craint que la Push, sa famille, la meute lui manquent. Mais la simple présence de Coralie semblait lui faire oublier tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Enfin, j'aperçus Quil, à côté de ses meilleurs amis, qui embrassait doucement le front de Claire. La petite fille rit aux éclats.

Paul se faufila dans mon dos, m'entoura de ses bras et appuya son menton sur mon épaule. Son souffle sur mon oreille faisait voler une de mes mèches brunes.

Je ne me demandai même pas si je paraissais aussi heureuse que les autres imprégnées. Car je l'étais, sans conteste.

Je me blottis contre lui, me laissant emporter dans les légendes ancestrales des anciens. Je peinais à réaliser que, dans quelques années, je serais citée lors d'assemblées de ce genre.

« C'est grâce à toi que nous nous en sommes tirés » avait assuré Edward.

Je ne gardais aucun souvenir de la chute de l'Etre. Juste cette impression de vide qu'avait laissée en moi la mort de Paul, ma tentative de le toucher avant que sa vie ne le quitte, la morsure glacée du corps de l'abominable créature lorsqu'elle s'était interposée. Cela l'avait perdue, selon Edward : j'avais eu le réflexe de tendre la main serrant le mélange des quatre sangs. Brûlée au niveau de l'estomac, elle s'était considérablement affaiblie. Il avait fallu aux autres combattants moins d'une minute pour la toucher avec leurs propres munitions. Elle s'était effondrée, puis dissoute en libérant une dose phénoménale de magie. Carlisle avait même craint une visite des Volturi. Nous attendions toujours.

Dans tous les cas, les poissons avaient disparu en quelques heures, de même que les magnifiques oiseaux arc-en-ciel que j'avais aperçu à plusieurs reprises. Les loups soupçonnaient également d'autres espèces, aujourd'hui disparues, d'avoir appartenu à l'Etre.

Je m'en fichais. Je me fichais de ces animaux immortels. Je me fichais de l'Etre comme de la manière dont il avait été détruit. Je me fichais des Volturi.

Je ne voulais qu'écouter la voix onctueuse de Billy Black, danser jusqu'à l'aube avec ma famille.

Un effleurement, un murmure. Une promesse.

— Je t'aime.

Je souris, entrelaçai nos doigts.

— A jamais.

Pourquoi désirerais-je une autre existence ? Ma vie avec Paul s'annonçait bien remplie. Cela me suffisait.

« Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare. »

— A jamais.

.

cCc

.

Et voilà. Autant vous dire que ça me fait bizarre de mettre un point final à cette fic, d'écrire cette note finale… Après tout, en comptant l'écriture de l'histoire, « Âmes sœurs » aura fait partie de ma vie une année durant.

Autant avouer que, lorsque, comme j'en ai le secret, j'ai eu cette idée quelques minutes avant de m'endormir, étendue dans l'obscurité, enfouie sous ma couette, je ne pensais pas que cette fic prendrait tant de place dans ma vie. Et pourtant. Durant des semaines, je n'ai pensé, écrit, rêvé, _respiré_ qu'elle.

Moi qui me fichais de Paul, j'ai appris à le connaître et à le vénérer (sans exagération, bien sûr !). Moi qui appréciais peu Bella, j'ai appris à la comprendre et… à l'apprécier. Moi qui étais une presque inconditionnelle du Edward-Bella (mais, surtout, de Renesmée !), j'ai oublié tout ce qui n'était pas du Paul-Bella et, aujourd'hui, chaque fois que je lis une fic Twilight, j'ai une petite pensée pour mon couple idolâtré.

Je suis également soulagée d'avoir réussi (globalement, malgré quelques ratés) à mener cette histoire à terme, postant un chapitre par semaine. J'ai tant de peine à tenir les délais, d'ordinaire !

**C'est en grosse partie grâce à toi, lecteur que je n'ai jamais rencontré et qui, pourtant, a pris le temps de me lire, de me partager ton ressenti, de m'ajouter dans ta liste d'alerte ou d'auteurs favori, d'ajouter « Âmes sœurs » à ta liste d'alerte ou de favori. Merci ! Merci infiniment !**

Avant de vous quitter, j'aurais une dernière faveur à vous demander : une petite review afin de me parler de… ce que vous voulez, au fond. Votre personnage préféré ? Votre chapitre préféré ? Ce moment qui vous a touché, qu'il ait provoqué un rire, des larmes, ou une terrible colère – un sourire léger ou de la stupéfaction – du plaisir, de l'horreur, une envie terrible de s'arrêter et de détester l'histoire, ou juste ce frisson intérieur qui nous laisse entendre que _cette phrase_ est particulière pour nous ? Que vous ayez apprécié ou pas, cela m'intéresse et me fait extrêmement plaisir. Merci ! Toutes les questions sont également les bienvenues. Je pense que, lorsque j'atteindrai un certain nombre de reviews anonymes, je posterai une RAR. En attendant, je me ferai une joie de répondre aux reviews de toutes les personnes possédant un compte. Elles me font tellement plaisir !

Sinon, en ce qui concerne l'histoire en elle-même, quelques précisions de dernière minute…

— Bien sûr, Bella est vivante, et Paul aussi ! Je fais partie de ces auteurs qui s'approprient les personnages au point qu'ils fassent partie d'eux, et tuer Bella aurait signifié tuer une partie de moi. Or, j'en suis incapable. Je fais partie de ces lecteurs qui haïssent – et haïront toujours, je crois – Veronica Roth, et tous les écrivains qui n'assurent pas une fin heureuse à leurs personnages. Paul, Bella, et tous les autres morts ont donc ressuscité. Même Jacques Brown, oui, oui. Malheureusement, étant enterré, il est mort étouffé dans sa tombe, et aucun humain ne se doutera jamais que quelque chose d'étrange s'est déroulé cette année-là à Forks. (Et quand j'écris ça, je me rends compte que c'est infiniment plus affreux que ce que j'imaginais dans ma tête. Malheureusement, c'est comme ça.)

— Mes personnages vivront heureux trèèèès longtemps. Bella et Paul, en particulier, ne se sépareront pas jusqu'à leur mort (et même alors, sûrement se rejoindront-ils au Paradis) et en seront tout à fait satisfaits. Aucun regret, ni d'une part, ni de l'autre. D'ailleurs, Bella, après la bataille finale contre l'Etre, ressent le besoin d'être moins faible et inutile. Elle s'initie à un art martial, qu'elle pratique jusqu'à ce que l'âge la rende impotente. Elle améliore ainsi son équilibre, sa force, sa confiance en soi, et tous les petits trucs que les arts martiaux et le sport en général améliorent en nous. Bien que consciente de ne jamais pouvoir rivaliser avec un loup, un dragon ou un vampire, elle est plus sereine en sachant pouvoir se défendre contre les méchants de sa race.

Si vous avez d'autres questions sur son futur, ou celui d'un/des autres personnages de la fic, n'hésitez pas à demander ! Je dois admettre que je me suis amusée à tout planifier dans les moindres détails…

**Merci encore pour tout, de m'avoir lue, suivie jusqu'ici. Je vous serai reconnaissante pendant très, très, très longtemps.**

J'espère pouvoir un jour vous retrouver sur une nouvelle fic (J'en ai une autre en préparation, bien différente – un Renesmée/Jake). Merci, et bonne semaine, bonne année, bonne continuation !

Clara370


End file.
